Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: There is a certain reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through all of this hassal during his vacation from college? Ch. 19
1. Day 1

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There is a certain reason why no one, especially Luffy, isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this hassle during his vacation home from college? (AU)

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic, sexual themes, mild yaoi, all-in-all good humor, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**L.J.V.: **So I feel really bad for not updating In The Mirror or Dark Mind. I know, shame on me *slaps wrist*. School is an issue but it's not the only one and I won't go into detail since I'm pretty sure that you guys just want to read this. **^-^** So here's a fun little one shot I just thought of like literally fifteen minutes ago. Enjoy. **^-^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday - 4:02 p.m.<strong>_

"Ah, it's great to be back in East Blue," a youthful male says as he drops his small luggage by his right foot and stretches his arms high over his head. Taking a few seconds to stretch his cramped muscles, he turns his head to the taxi and smiles at the cabby before the latter nods his head in return and begins to drive off.

The young man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh intake of air traveling through his body before slowly exhaling it. There's nothing better than breathing fresh, crisp air after being stuck on a bus for a few hours then having to take a taxi right afterwards. It's not that the bus or car weren't clean or anything (well, as clean as they can be), it's just the fact that he had to sit down for hours and inhale recycled air. Air in the city is nearly as fresh as air in the countryside but he can't complain since he's been really busy studying like hell just to pass all of his finals.

And this is the exact reason why he's back home for a week or so. Finals at Calm Belt University (CBU) were a lot easier than he expected. They were just time consuming.

'_Bloody Professor Kurahadol. Made it seem like it was life threatening._' Why was his math professor such a strict ass that enjoys silently tormenting his students for his own pleasure? Who knows but the twenty-one year old is just glad to be back home and away from any type of studying.

Grabbing his bag the young man makes his way to the front door of his quiet, peaceful and tremendously missed home. The first thing that he's gonna do is go to his room and sleep.

Well, after he gets something to eat then he'll take a nap.

No, after he goes to the restroom then he'll go get something to eat and finally take a nap. He knew he should have gone to the bathroom before he got a cab but he just didn't want to wait another twenty minutes from being in line if he missed this cab.

'_Okay, bathroom first, food, rest, and then I'll see if I can't find Sabo after I eat again since I know he's home. Heck, why didn't I just go on the plane with him in the first place? I would've been home a lot sooner if I did._' He shakes the thought out of his head before he lets out a tired smile and places his free hand on the knob, turns it and pushes the door open. As soon as he steps foot inside he instantly hears water running to his left, dishes breaking and pots falling on the tile floor. '_Ignore it and just go to the bathroom. It's right there._'

With the bathroom in mind Ace gets himself inside of the house before closing the front door only to hear another round of dishes and possibly cooking utensils falling on the ground, as well as someone bad mouthing the stove. '_Bathroom first. Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!'_

"Agh! You stupid stove! No! You don't burn my finger! That's a bad stove! Bad!" A younger voice comes from the kitchen.

"Damn it," Ace mumbles under his breath before he goes to his left and enters the kitchen, only to see his little brother blow on his index finger while broken plates and cups, overturned pots and pans and who knows what kind of concoction he was trying to make littering the kitchen floor. "Luffy! What the hell?"

Said teen ignores his burning finger at the moment and looks to his right before a big smile goes across his face. "Ace! You're back!"

Ignoring his brother's warm smile Ace puts a hand on his face, already knowing that he should have prepared for something like this. "Why is it as soon as I get home I have to deal with this?"

Before Ace can get an answer he feels his bladder tighten and is most likely going to explode in the next minute or so if he doesn't relieve himself. Quickly taking his hand from his face he points his finger at his younger brother. "Stay right there until I get back, and I mean it."

Luffy blinks twice before he sees his brother quickly walk towards the bathroom. He then feels the burning from his finger again. "But my finger hurts."

Without looking back as he continues to the bathroom Ace replies to the younger. "Then put it under some water or something!"

"But I don't have anything on my feet and I don't wanna cut my feet." Luffy calls out as the latter finally disappears into the bathroom.

Ace pulls the zipper down. "Damn it, just… wait for a few seconds!"

He needs to relieve himself now or his bladder really is gonna explode. If that happens then it will release a lot of toxins into his body which will be very dangerous since— "Damn Law and his stupid anatomy exams. Using me for one of his damn guinea pigs. No wonder Kidd keeps hiding from him."

The messy seventeen year old just looks at the opened bathroom door from the kitchen then back to his red finger, seeing a blister starting to form. "That's right, I gotta put it under some water."

Maneuvering his way back to the sink Luffy carefully steps over broken porcelain and mushy food so he doesn't slip and hurt himself. He then uses his unharmed hand to lower the water pressure, easing his burning digit under the flowing water. "Agh! It's hot!" He quickly moves his injured finger from the faucet and blows on it.

When Ace makes his way back to the kitchen he just sighs at the sight in front of him. Why did he even think that his house was anywhere near peaceful and quiet?

Oh, that's right. It's Friday and after four. Meaning his idiot brother would have been at one of his friend's house, leaving Ace to enjoy what little peace and tranquility he would have had until the little pest decided to wander back home. So why isn't the little twerp gone then?

"Luffy, what on earth were you trying to do and didn't I tell you to put your hand under some water?"

"But the water's hot." The younger whines in defense before putting his burning finger in his mouth.

'_I should have just gone straight to Sabo's house._' Ace thinks as he sighs.

A hand covers Ace's eyes as he uses his thumb and middle fingers to massage the sides of his head. A few seconds pass before the elder takes his hand from his face and looks back at his brother. "Then why didn't you make the water cold?"

Luffy just looks at his brother, taking his finger out from his mouth. He then bumps his right fist into his left hand as realization comes to him. "Ah! I could've done that, huh?"

"You're such an idiot!" Ace yells at his brother while the latter just laughs at the comment.

_**4:16 p.m.**_

"Luffy," Ace grabs a broom from in between the refrigerator and wall, intending to sweep up the broken dishes and the concoction if it doesn't spread around. Actually, it'll just be easier to wipe it up after he cleans the dishes. "—why aren't you with your friends right now?"

Sitting on top of the counter Luffy just holds his bandaged finger in his other hand, slightly able to feel the burn. "Well, Usopp went with his mom to some place and—"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Ace cuts him off as he picks up an overturned pan, only to see something gooey on the floor. What is that anyways?

"Nah, it started to sound boring." Luffy answers, swinging his legs back and forth.

The older takes an already dirty rag and tries to clean up the gooey substance from the floor. No, seriously, what is that? "Some good friend you are."

"Hey, I am a good friend." The younger says in defense. "It's not my fault that Usopp was saying boring things."

Not wanting to get chewed out Ace asks about the other smarter friend while he continues to clean the goop. "So what happened to Nami?"

Luffy continues to swing his legs back and forth. "She's with Nojiko and Bellemere right now at some… I don't know."

Ace almost lets go of the rag and broom as he just looks at his little brother. "You don't know? How do you not know?"

A coy smile goes on the younger's face as he nods his head and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention, haha."

A sigh just leaves Ace's mouth. Why does he try in the first place?

"Luffy," Ace resumes cleaning his brother's mess. "—what were you doing in the kitchen?"

Younger, dark eyes look around to see how Ace had stacked most of the pots and pans on top of the stove, placed the dirty rags in a corner which he would have just thrown away to save using the washing machine. Piles of broken dishes are in the trash while different cooking utensils are in the sink, and now Ace is sweeping the remains of the dishes and food. "Well, I knew that you were gonna come home and be hungry so I wanted to make you something to eat since you would be too tired."

Aw, that's awfully considerate of the twerp, except—

"Luffy, you don't know how to cook." Ace says before he takes the dust pan and sweeps the last of the mess unto it, dumping the remains into the trash.

That's awfully mean of his older brother to say.

Luffy just jumps off from the counter and crosses his arms. "I do too know how."

Ace places the broom back before opening the fridge and grabbing a peach. "Since when?"

"Makino's been teaching me for the past week. I wanted to surprise you when you got home." An angry pout is visible on the teen's face.

Why does Ace always think that he doesn't know how to do something so simple? Sure, it's really confusing at first but as long as it's not boring then he'll get the hang of it and besides, Ace wouldn't have came home to a dirty kitchen in the first place if the food would've just done as he said and the stupid stove didn't burn him. It's not his fault that they don't listen to him. If Ace wants to blame anything then he should blame all of this cooking stuff.

Luffy has actually been practicing something other than eating for some silly competition or getting into trouble? Okay, getting into trouble is just natural for the teen but he's been trying to cook? The world isn't coming to an end just yet, is it? If that's not the case then what's going on with his little brother? Maybe their grandfather came back recently and hit the idiot a little too hard on the head. That has to be it. Their grandfather had hit Luffy too hard and now something in the younger's brain is finally working properly and his brother will finally be a normal teenager. Ace is gonna have to remember to thank their grandfather for that.

The angry pout softens. "I wanted to learn how to cook because I'm getting tired of having people cook for me. I mean I'm glad that you guys are nice enough to do that but I wanna be able to cook my own meals so I don't have to wait for you guys to make me something when I'm hungry and besides," Luffy uncrosses his arms and walks towards the sink, putting his elbows on the counter top while he places his chin on the back of his hands, "—I wanted you to be the first who tasted my food."

The freckled male feels a little guilty for shutting his litter brother down like that. Luffy just wanted to cook for him so he didn't have to make any food himself.

Walking up to the younger Ace places a hand on his brother's head and starts to ruffle his hair. "Hey, sorry about that. How 'bout tomorrow you and I can make some breakfast together, alright?"

Luffy looks up, turns his head towards the older and smiles, instantly forgiving his brother. "Alright but I wanna do most of the work, m'kay?"

Ace smiles and nods his head. "Sure, so how 'bout we go out and get something to eat then."

Luffy shakes his head before grinning. "Makino said that she was gonna bring dinner over tonight and eat with us."

"Really?" Excitement dances in Ace's eyes. He hasn't had her food for quite some time now and other than Auntie Rouge, Makino's cooking is the closest thing to a mom's home-cook meal that either of the two brothers ever had.

Excited to see his brother really happy, Luffy's grin gets bigger. "Yeah. She said that she'll be here somewhere between four-thirty and five, so I wanted to make a snack before she came over."

That sound pretty typical coming from Luffy, but—

"What kind of snack were you trying to make that involved all of those pots and pans?"

"Uh," a finger scratches his unscarred cheek before he cheekily grins. "—I don't know. It was an experiment? Haha, hahaha."

"You—" before he can even finish his statement Ace just decides to leave it alone. Knowing how his brother thinks it's just best to leave this topic of food and experimenting alone for now. He doesn't want to get a headache that can turn into an aneurism from trying to figure out something that's really close to impossible.

"Okay, so you were trying to cook something with a lot of pots. Why so many though?"

"Well, it was in a book that I read."

Wait a second.

Hold on.

Time out.

Pause.

Intermission.

Taking a break.

Recess time.

Halt.

Woah Nelly.

What?

Luffy + Book?

His younger brother, Monkey D Luffy, actually _**read**_ a book?

And it's not because he was forced to in school?

Ace goes back to his earlier questions:

Is it the end of the world?

Or

How recent was it since their grandfather was last here?

No matter how good both questions are there is another one that seems to be more important to ask at the moment. "We don't own any cook books that I know of. Where did you find it?"

Luffy turns his body to face his brother's. "In grandpa's room."

Right fist instantly connects with the top of the younger's skull.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Luffy yells as he's trying to soothe the new, big lump protruding out from his skull.

"Why the hell would you go in that old man's room? You know that neither of us are supposed to go in there?" The twenty-one year old scolds the younger before hitting his brother's head again, adding a smaller lump to the first.

Taking a few steps backwards to avoid any more hits Luffy begins to explain while he's still nurses his new bumps. "One of grandpa's co-whatever they're called came over and wanted something important inside of a box. The only place that it could've been was inside of his room and I didn't want him to go in there so I went in myself."

At least there was a reason for going into that forbidden room. Haa, was it really worth getting whatever item though?

"So you went in there and got this important thing for them. What was it?"

Finally able to ignore the pain Luffy just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

A hand finds it way on Ace's face. '_Why do I even bother asking?_' Moving his hand away Ace continues to question his little brother. "You got this thing and found a book that talks about cooking in his room? Why am I not surprised that he'd have cook book in the first place. It's so typical of him. He's not gonna cook himself but he loves food too much that he'd just stare at the picture if he's starving. I'm surprised that he hasn't eaten any of the pages yet."

Luffy brings his bandaged finger to scratch his cheek. "Yeah, I did find it but, uh, it's not really about cooking."

An eyebrow raises on the freckled face. "It's not? What'd you read then?"

"Um," the younger looks up at the ceiling and places a hand to his chin, trying to remember. "—well the part that I read had this person throwing different foods in a few pots,"

'_That sounds like cooking to me._'

"—before someone else went in the kitchen and pushed the first person into the counter,"

Ace's eyebrows furrow a bit from hearing that. '_Okay, so much for cooking. Does that old man really have such a violent book in his room? I'm not surprised. That's probably where he comes up with different ways to beat us.'_

"—and the first person is lifted onto the counter while the second one puts their mouth on the first's and the second's hands start to take the first's clothes off and then—"

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Ace shouts, not believing what he was about to hear. He didn't mean to, it's just… wow.

Why the hell does that old man have a dirty book like that? Crap, no wonder why they're not allowed to go in the old man's room. He's a bloody pervert for having smut like that. What the hell is his problem? And Luffy; the poor idiot probably didn't realize what the hell he was even reading.

Wait a second. His brother read _**that **_book? "Luffy, how much did you read?"

"Well, they started doing yoga poses,"

'_Yoga poses? Oh please, don't let him mean that…_'

"—then it just got really weird because they took their clothes off and started using the special parts during the yoga. I got bored with it since it was getting too weird so I just stopped reading."

Ace doesn't say anything. He just walks to the sink, looks out of the window, and a relieved sigh escapes his mouth. It's a really good thing that his brother is on the slow side when it comes to certain things, or most things but who's keeping track.

'_Hmm, I wonder…_' Deciding to go do it, the teen starts to move out of the kitchen. "Hey Ace, can ya wait here for a sec?"

Getting out of his thoughts the older turns to look at the younger. "Huh?"

"I wanna show you something." Without waiting for a reply, Luffy sprints out of the kitchen.

"If he wants to show me then why can't I just follow him?" A small laugh comes out of his mouth. "Never mind, he's just a weird kid."

A moment later Luffy comes back in the kitchen with a book in his hand before he opens it and looks for a specific page. "I wanna try this with you since it looks like fun."

"You gotta book?"

"This one has pictures."

Ace takes the book and reads the page out loud. "The Pinwheel: by concentrating the outer banks, your guy can tease the turbo-charged nerve endings in the first third of your vagina…?" Confused, obsidian eyes widen as he looks at the picture below before closing the book and he looks at the cover.

KAMA SUTRA: ADVANCED SEX POSITIONS!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Ace all but screams as he's looking at the book in absolute horror.

Where the hell did his brother find this crap? Wait, Luffy said that he wanted to try the pinwheel with… him…? Hell no! Fuck that! There is no way that Ace is gonna let that sick shit happen!

"Luffy," Ace waves the disgusting book around, "—where the hell did this come from?!" Seriously, his little brother is not a sick pervert. An innocent idiot that can't tell the difference between left and right sometimes, but not a sick pervert!

"In grandpa's room…" Why is Ace getting all weird on him? Does this mean that they're not gonna do that fun-looking pose?

Ignoring the fact that his grandfather is a sick, old man right now Ace tries to explain this to his younger brother. How does Luffy not even know in the first place? Oh that's right, he's a really slow when it comes to this topic. That is a good thing, right? Yeah, he's pretty sure it is. "Do you even know what this book is about?"

"Uh," looking from his brother's face to the book cover, Luffy takes a few seconds before he look back at Ace, taking a wild guess. "—it's yoga with someone else? That's what sutra means, right? Or is that what Kama means?"

Closing his eyes the older just walks passed his innocent brother and throws the book in the trash. "Lu, that book is about sex and those pictures were different positions to have sex in." Turning to look at his brother, Ace needs to make sure that he understands. "That and the other book that you read are dirty, sick and disgusting books about sex."

"Oh," Well damn. Luffy doesn't want to have sex just to do that pinwheel pose. "—aw, and that pose looked fun to do too."

"The hell it does! You're not doing it and I'm not doing it! No one's doing it!" Did Ace get his point across? Hopefully he did. No one in this house is doing the pinwheel, damn it!

It'll probably be a bad idea to ask but Luffy's just gonna try it anyways. "There's no chance we can do it if we have our clothes on, huh?"

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" And another fist connects with the younger's head for the third time this afternoon.

"I got it! Just stop hitting me so hard!" All Luffy did was ask a yes or no question. He didn't ask to get hit, again. He just wanted a simple answer, that's all.

"Luffy, stop going in that sick man's room!"

"Alright!" The seventeen year old says while trying to nurse the bump but this one hurts worse than the other two.

_**4:44 p.m.**_

"I'm so hungry~" Luffy whines as he and Ace are sitting down on the couch, watching some cartoons. Why cartoons? It's the only good program on right now.

Leaning against the arm of the chair Ace puts his left foot on the middle cushion and watches a rabbit dance around before a duck gets his bill shot to the side by a bald guy. It's either this or some boring court television. "Luffy, just wait for Makino. She'll show up soon."

"I wanna eat though~" the teen continues to whine as he places his left hand on the other arm of the couch.

"Then go get a peach or something light to snack on." His eyes go to a video game console and he starts to debate if he should play a game instead of watching cartoons.

"But I want meat~"

"Geez, you whine too much."

Luffy pouts a bit before turning his head to look at his brother. Ace is still the same as he remembers. Well, it hadn't been that long since they last saw each other so there wouldn't be anything physically different about his big brother, but there's just something about Ace that seems appealing. Shrugging that thought aside Luffy turns his head back towards the television but every now and then does he steal a glance at the older.

"When was the last time our old man was home?" Sure Ace doesn't really want to talk about the newly discovered pervert right now but it'll be better to talk about something just to make time go by. Watching the angry duck yelling at the rabbit isn't helping. Besides, he's really hungry.

Trying to keep his focus ahead Luffy answers the question. "Around the same time you came back."

Ace sits himself up a little. "He hasn't been here since the holidays? That was four months ago. Why hasn't he been home to check on you?"

Luffy just shrugs his shoulders, watching the poor duck get his bill shot to the side again. "I dunno, probably cause of his work. He sometimes has a few friends come by after I get out of school to check on me and Dadan comes to see me pretty much every day."

At least someone who can get in touch with the old geezer comes to check on his little brother. "That means I just missed her then. Hmm, why'd she leave so early?" Ace shakes his head and chuckles a little. "Never mind. She probably doesn't want to see me."

Luffy turns his head from Ace a little and averts his eyes to the side. "I, uh, actually haven't seen her for, uh, two weeks."

What? She hasn't been here for two weeks? "Why not?"

Younger eyes look everywhere but at his brother as Luffy starts to play with his fingers. "She got hurt."

Ace looks at the younger a little confused. "Hurt? How'd—" Never mind. Somehow he just knows that Luffy had something to do with it. "What'd you do?"

"W-why do you think that it was me?" Trying not to feel like he's in trouble or anything, Luffy starts to whistle a small tune. Yeah, the whistling should definitely distract Ace. Heck, Ace might even sing along with it.

"What did you do to Dadan?" Ace asks in a stern voice. He knows for a fact that his little brother had something to do with that woman getting hurt. If it's not one thing then it's another when it comes to Luffy.

Finally turning to his brother a sheepish smile goes on Luffy's face as he tells Ace what happened. "I kinda gave her a concussion."

"How do you _**kinda**_ give someone a concussion?"

"A tree was mocking me—"

'_A tree? I don't even want to know._'

"—so I hit it but it hit Dadan's head and well, yeah. It was the tree's fault." Luffy quickly says, getting a little upset at the tree.

_Luffy and Dadan were just walking around the park and decided to sit under a tree to relax. With it being so hot outside the tree provided a good amount of shade to cool both of their bodies. But this particular tree didn't want to share its shade and decided to move its branches so the rays from the sun could beam down on their skin._

_Luffy wanted to give the tree the benefit of the doubt and move to the other side but no, the tree kept taunting him and moved its shade again. One more time, Luffy tried to give it one last time to be nice but it didn't want to. It kept mocking and taunting him._

_Just because it's a big, strong piece of wood it thought that it couldn't be beat. Oh but Luffy proved it wrong. He got up and gave it a good solid punch, snapping it in half. The only problem was that Dadan was on the other side and by the time she knew what was going on it was too late, the top of the tree had hit her head, knocking her out._

"The good thing about it is that I proved to the tree that I was stronger." A proud grin is on his face before it turns back into his sheepish one. "Oh, and the doctor said that Dadan should be up within two to three weeks since it wasn't all that bad. Eheh…"

Ace is just looking at his little brother in total awe. Even if he wants to say something what can he possibly say other than the fact that his brother is a total idiot?

A few more seconds pass before Ace can finally respond to that. "At least she's okay, I guess."

Luffy just sits up straight and brightly grins at his brother. As his grin dies down, he just looks at Ace, not really caring if the latter sees him or not. There really is something about Ace but he just can't put his finger on it. '_What is it?_'

Seeing how the younger is just staring at him, Ace just wants to make sure that nothing's wrong with his brother. "You okay, Lu?"

Not hearing the older's question, the teen places his right hand on his brother's knee and moves his body closer to the older.

Maybe Ace shouldn't have sat on the couch with one leg bent on the cushion while the other is hanging off. The hell with that, this is his house too. He can sit however he wants to but what is his brother doing, almost like he's crawling on him. "L-Lu?"

Luffy has his hand still on his brother's knee but now the top of his thighs are on the older's pelvic area while his face is getting closer to Ace's.

Heat is starting to rise to Ace's face. "Lu!"

Said teen suddenly stops moving altogether and blinks his eyes. "Hey."

"What the hell are you doing?" The blush on his face is starting to deepen a little bit as he's trying to keep himself calm.

The younger just shrugs his shoulders from his spot and chuckles. "I dunno."

Before either of the two can say anything else, a third voice is heard. "Luffy?"

Said teen looks up and a big grin goes across his face. "Makino!" He instantly gets off of his brother and jumps over the couch, wanting to give the older woman a hug. "You brought us dinner."

The green haired female changes her confused face into a happy one as she hugs the youngest male. "I promised you that I would."

Ace just puts a hand on his chest and lets out a soft breath. He would care about the situation his brother just put him in but his stomach hurts too much right now and all he wants is God's sent food.

Getting up from the couch, Ace makes his way towards the other two.

"Welcome home, Ace." Makino offers a warm smile to the vacationing student.

"I'm glad to be back, especially since I get to eat your delicious food." A big grin goes on his face. If he didn't see her as a cousin figure then he would have definitely asked her on a date at least once. They do say to win a man's heart is through his stomach and this woman is one of the best cooks that he knows.

"Oh you." She giggles while softly tapping Ace's shoulder, making him laugh a bit. Picking up her basket she makes her way towards the kitchen, knowing that both of the brothers are going to follow her. "Do you have a girlfriend yet, Ace?"

Luffy talks before his brother has a chance too. "Ace has a lot of girl friends."

Putting a hand to top of the teen's head, he halfway gives his brother a noogie. "She means am I in a relationship, twerp."

"Yuck, that's gross. And stop, my head still hurts from when you hit me earlier." Luffy tries to swat the hand away from him.

Getting the green onions out, Makino starts to chop them in small cubes. "You hit him Ace?"

"For a good reason." Ace says in defense.

Makino's focus stays on the vegetable as she's cutting it with a seemingly sharp knife. "Was it really a good reason?"

"No." Luffy quickly interjects.

"Yes it was."

"What did he do?" She takes a few potatoes and quickly skins them before putting the skins aside and dicing the rest.

"Nothing." The younger tries to avoid getting in trouble.

"He went into gramps' room." Ace corrects, seeing Luffy start to slowly make his way out of the kitchen.

Teeth lightly bite down on the bottom lip as Luffy is hoping that his favorite green haired female isn't going to be mad at him.

"Luffy,"

"Y-yes?" A few beads of sweat can be seen coming onto his face.

Makino turns to look at him before giving the youngest male a warm smile. "Don't go in there anymore, okay? I would hate for this to be the last meal I cook for you."

Luffy returns the warm smile. "Okay."

Ace lets out a sigh before smiling with the other two. Yep, he definitely missed being home.

_**9:56 p.m.**_

"What the hell is that old man doing with this crap?" Ace flips a page of the smut novel as he's lying on his bed in his boxers.

_He knew that he shouldn't have gone into his gramps' room but what can he say, he was curious. Good thing that he's not a cat or he probably would have been skinned alive._

_Anyways, he entered the forbidden territory and looked around but couldn't find any kind of indecent material. Where the hell did Luffy find those damn books? He looked under the bed, in the closet, hell Ace even went as far as going through the old man's drawers —he did wash his hands afterwards— but still didn't find anything. Damn hormones were going to get him in trouble if he got caught._

_Deciding to give up Ace was walking towards the door only to see something from the corner of his eyes before said eyes bulged out. Right there, in plain sight, on a damn bookshelf were DVDs, books and magazines from military things to graphic smut and porn. Ace just walked through the door and on his way out his hand had a mind of its own and grabbed a book._

"Seriously, why the hell does he have this crap in there?" Turning the page a smirk goes on his face. "Hello~"

Life pops up in his nether region. Moving his _**new**_ book away, he looks at his little friend. "Decided to come to life, eh? I guess I'll relieve myself since I went through hell at school. Sure, why not?"

With that in mind he moves his hand from under his pillow to the opening of his boxers but before he can connect with the arousing flesh he gets interrupted.

"Ace~" Luffy calls out before entering his brother's room through their joined bathroom.

"Damn it." The older mumbles while putting both hand back on the bed.

The younger just stares at his brother with pursed lips.

"Can I help you with something?" A slightly irritated tone can be heard within the older's voice.

"Mmm, yeah I wanted to know—" Younger eyes see a book on the side of his brother and points at it. "Ah, you have a book!"

Not needing the world to find out due to his brother's yelling from surprise, Ace quickly gets up and grabs the younger's wrist, pulling him along before they both sit on the bed. "Why are you yelling?"

Ignoring the question, Luffy has a mischievous grin on his face. "You went in his room."

"I—"

"And you grabbed a book. Ace is naughty." Luffy says in a teasing voice. He has something on Ace, which means that he can finally black mail his brother if he wanted to, but he would never do that to Ace or to anyone. He's not that type of person but it's not like he can't mess with brother now.

Okay, so Ace got caught. He knows that Luffy isn't going to tell anyone, if he controls his mouth that is. The most the twerp is gonna do is tease him for a bit until they both get tired of it, meaning Ace constantly hitting Luffy until the latter finally says uncle.

So, now that's cleared.

"What do you want, Lu?"

"What were you about to do?"

Isn't Luffy prying a little too much? "Why do you want to know?"

The younger just stretches his arms and lays his back down on the bed. "I'm curious."

'_Figures._' Curiosity just runs in the family. "Do you really want to know?"

"Mm-hmm."

Ace picks up the book and places it on his night stand. "I was gonna masturbate."

Luffy quickly turns his head to look at the older. "Really?"

"Yeah but since you're here now I'm not." Maybe it was a good thing that his brother came in.

A grin goes on the younger's face as he looks at the ceiling. "Don't stop just cause I'm here."

A light tint of pink spread across the elder's face as he looks slightly disturbed by his brother. "I'm not gonna do it in front of you."

"What if I did it with you?"

"What?" And the blush darkens just a tad bit.

"I mean," Luffy pops himself up on his elbows, "—I've been getting really hot down there ever since I started looking at those books and I found out touching _**it**_ makes me feel a lot better."

"Luffy, how long… have you been doing this? And you actually know what to do?"

"Hmm," the younger turns his head from the ceiling to his brother. "—I'm pretty sure after the first or second time I got one of those picture books about two week ago. He has a lot of them, y'know."

Ace rolls his eyes at that last comment. '_Yeah, I saw._'

"So that means that we can touch ourselves together, right?" The seventeen year old sits up as his hands are itching to go inside his shorts. He's been really hot down there for quite some time now and since he found out that Ace was about to do the same thing makes him really hot.

Letting out a sigh —and for a fact that his _**other **_head is starting to think— Ace finally agrees with the crazy idea. "Yeah, we can. Just know that this is gonna be freakin weird."

"No it's not." A grin goes on the younger's face as he accidently puts a hand on the other's thigh to push himself up.

The blush on the older's face gets darker once more. "Hey, no touching."

The younger's face begins to heat up a little. "I needed help up."

"You couldn't have just asked?" Ace just looks at the wall. Ever since Luffy did whatever the hell he did on the couch, he's been a little jumpy around his little brother.

Hearing a zipper going down along with the ruffling of other clothes brings the older back to reality. He must be a good ass older brother for letting the little twerp join in the private moments.

"Why'd you take your clothes off, Lu?"

"It's easier for me to touch myself when I'm naked, isn't it for you?" Luffy asks as he sits back down on the bed.

Ace finds it easier to touch other people when he's naked. Ah, the hell with it. If Luffy's going nude then Ace is too. It is his room anyways. "Uh, yeah. Just try not to get anything on my bed, okay? I don't want to clean up my mess and yours."

"You're the best brother ever." If he didn't want his _**thing**_ to touch Ace then Luffy would have given the latter a big hug.

Hearing that makes the older a little proud. "I am, huh? Okay, now scoot."

A little pout goes on the younger's face. "I take that back, you're not the best brother in the world."

Ace just grins at the younger. "Too late. You already said that I was."

"Aw, damn it."

"Okay, enough of that." Ace walks over to his dresser before getting a bottle of lotion and he puts some in his hand before tossing it to the younger.

The seventeen year old looks at the bottle. "Lotion?"

"What?" Ace sits back down and rubs his fingers together to warm the moisturizing substance. "You don't use it?"

"Didn't know I could."

"It makes jerking off easier. Just put a little on."

Deciding to give it a try, the younger puts a little on his fingertips and rubs it along the sides of his arousal, almost instantly throwing his head back. "Nnh…"

Well damn, that works to. "Lu, you're supposed to warm the lotion up first."

"Nu-uh," he moves his finger tips to the base before slowly grazing his nails down to the mushroom head. "—it feels—ahh… good like this… ahh…"

His brother's a big boy, so he can do it the way that he wants to. Getting himself into a comfortable position with his back against the headboard and his legs are wide open, Ace rubs his coated palm against his hardened flesh, loving the sensation that has instantly come. It has been a long while since he's last relieved himself.

Luffy moves his fingers to lightly pinch the tip, making him bite his bottom lip from crying out too much, before he slowly drags his hand back down. When he reaches the middle of his erection, he just leaves his hand there and lets his fingers massage that area for a bit while soft moans escape his mouth. "Aah… ahh… ahh… hnn—ahh… aghn… agn… ahh… aah… a—hha… aah… agn…"

It's funny. Ace thought that it would be really weird to masturbate in front of the younger but it's really not that bad. Actually it's better with the younger in here but that's just probably his hormones talking anyways. Wait, why the hell is he even thinking right now?

Ace closes his eyes and relaxes as he lets his hand slowly travel down his erection, feeling the hot flesh twitch once when he rubs the foreskin right under the head. A soft sigh escapes his mouth as he feels the familiar sensation slowly run through his body as his body is starting to get hotter. "Mmn… nghn… tsss—ahh… nhh…"

Using his free hand Luffy grabs the covers by his side tight as he makes his grip on his hardening flesh a little firmer. His fingers slowly but strongly travel down the sides of his arousal to the base as he massages himself there. "Aah… ahh… aah… aghn—haa… ahh… hnn… hnn… ahh… ah—hha… yes… aah…"

Hearing his brother moan is making Ace's strokes a little more intense than it should be. He's going a little faster and harder but he's keeping himself in control for now. His hormones haven't taken over him completely and as long as Luffy is in his room he won't let himself lose control.

"Aah… hha… ha—agn… hnn… hhn… hn—aah… aghn…" Luffy spreads his legs further apart as he lays himself on his brother's bed. His hand is fondling the head and as soon as he presses his finger against the slit, a long moan escape his throat. "Hnn—aghn—ahh… yes… yes…"

Opening his eyes halfway, Ace lets out a small smirk. '_Looks like… he's having fun…_' His thoughts are interrupted when he hears another moan coming from his brother and the sound that the younger is making is going straight to his dick, making the flesh hotter and harder.

Ace uses his thumb nail to graze the side before he reaches the shaft with his other hand and massages that for a bit. "Aghn… nnh… ngh… ahh… mmn… nghn…"

Luffy takes his other hand and places it on his left hip, slowly dragging it up his body while he continues to stroke himself. When he grazes his fingers over his left nipple, he uses his other hand to pinch the head of his erection again, causing a tingling sensation to travel through his entire body. "Aaaggghhh… hhhaaggnn… yes… aaghn… aah… ahh…"

'_Fuck, Luffy…_' Ace closes his eyes tighter and plays with his balls a little, lightly pinching them before he continues to stroke himself. His brother is going to give him a stroke if he keeps sounding so damn, fucking sexy like that. Why does he even sound so damn sexy in the first place? That thought is thrown out of his head when he rubs the head a few times with the palm of his hand. "Aaah… nghn… ughn… ugn… nhh… nnh… ahh…"

As the younger uses his middle finger and thumb to play with his nipple, he turns his head to the side to look at the older with half lidded eyes before he licks his lips. Luffy stops his ministrations and takes a few seconds before he gets up, and crawls to his older brother. When he's in between the spread legs, he grabs his brother's face and kisses the older.

Eyes quickly open when a tongue sneaks its way into his mouth. Ace tries to use his free hand to touch the younger's shoulder only to have Luffy grab that hand. The other hand on his face leaves as it helps him stroke himself, causing Ace's eyes to shut and moan into the younger's mouth. Not only is he playing tag with his tongue but the younger's hand is stroking the top half of his penis while his own hand is pumping the bottom half.

More moans are drawn out from both of the brothers as their tongues continue to move against each other. Luffy lets go of his brother's hand and arousal as he's rubbing his erection against the older's, only to feel two foreign hands grab his bottom and make their sensual dance a little more forceful. The younger tilts his head to the side as he pushes his tongue into the older's mouth, needing to feel more heat from his brother. Ace is rocking his hips forwards, feeling both hard flesh grind into each other as his grip tightens on his brother's bottom.

A minute passes before they finally need to breathe. Both of the brother's separate themselves from each other, panting heavily.

"Luffy… what the hell… I said… no touching…" A heavy blush is on the older's freckled face.

An even heavier blush is on the younger's scarred face as he's trying to calm himself down, but his famous grin is etched on his face. "If… you didn't want me… on you… then… you could have easily… got me off… Ace…"

Before the older can object to the crazy crap that Luffy had just sprouted the front door can be heard closing. "Boys, I'm back."

Both of the panting and lightly sweating brothers look at each other before dreaded sighs escapes their mouths. "Oh no…"

* * *

><p><strong>L.J.V.:<strong>

So yeah, that idea had just came to my mind early this morning and this would have been posted earlier if people freakin loved me and left me alone. Alas, even in my own room, I get no time to myself. **TToTT** Oh well. So, I'm thinking of doing a chapter 2 to this which will involve more Grandpa Garp **^./^\**; yummy food for even yummier reasons and needless trouble for missing books.

If you're game for Chapter 2, let me know. And if you think that this is good enough, then that's alright with me.

Don't worry fans of Dark Mind, it is being re-written as you read and In The Mirror is being edited. You know, I blame my love for detail a lot. No well.

Hope you all enjoyed and hopefully you'll see me really soon. And if not, then go ahead and take any weapon cause I'll probably have a bounty on my head for making you all wait so bloody long. I know, I should be shot in the fingernail for that. Why fingernail you ask? I've never been shot before but I'm pretty sure that it really hurts. **^-/^\**

Okay, enough fun for now. You guys take care.


	2. Night 1  Day 2

** Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 02**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case, then why does Ace have to go through this during his vacation from college? (AU) From headaches, to deliciousness, to even more headaches. Confused much? So am I. How long until class starts…

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, & Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, and possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday 10:10 p.m.<strong>_

Panic. Definition: sudden fear, general hysteria, to become or cause to become fearful.

And this is exactly what Monkey D Luffy is feeling right now: complete and utter panic. Ever since he was young and he had done something that he knew he shouldn't have the sound of his grandfather's voice would always strike fear in him. The fear of getting caught, disciplined, lectured and beat the crap out of all at the same time. Mainly because it has happened more times than he can count on his fingers and toes.

The man who can kill him just from showing too much love is now home.

The horror.

"Ace, Ace! What're we gonna do?" The panic stricken seventeen year old loudly whispers as he looks from his older brother to his brother's door, and back to the twenty year old. "He's home! He's gonna come in here and he's gonna see us! He's gonna kill me! I don't wanna die! I have too much to do in my life! I have to get through high school and become the world's eating champion! Ace, I can't die yet!"

'_Why's he thinking about food right now?_' True that they're about to be in some deep shit if that old pervert comes in here but why is food such an importance in his brother's life? Never mind, Ace just needs to get through one night at a time. That's all his sanity will allow him to focus on. Dealing with his family is slowly but surely stripping his sanity away.

Ace quickly puts both hands on the younger's shoulders before slightly shaking him, getting his brother's attention. "Lu, listen to me," once he finally gets the younger's attention he reaches a hand back and grabs the book before continuing, "—take the book, go in the bathroom and turn the shower on—" before he can finish explaining, the younger interrupts him.

A confused look goes on Luffy's face. "But what does washing the book have anything to do with us not getting caught? I know that you said it was dirty but if I wash it then will it be clean enough for us to read and not get in trouble?"

Wow, Luffy really is special. Ace just gawks at his little brother for a few seconds before he shakes his head. "Lu, you're not washing the book."

The younger knits his eyebrows together a bit. "But why would I turn the shower on if I'm not gonna wash the book?"

If time was on his side then not only would Ace hit his brother for his stupidity but he would also hit his own head against the wall a few dozen times from hearing said stupidity. Fortunately, or not, he doesn't have time to correct said idiot the way that he wants to. A quick, deep breath is taken before Ace continues with his explanation. "You're gonna put the book on the sink and you're gonna _**pretend**_, you hear me? _**PRE-TEND**_ that you're taking a shower."

Please let the idiot listen to him this time. The last time they tried to sneak into their grandfather's room, Luffy didn't listen to him and they both got caught: caught, scolded, beat, lectured, and brutally disciplined by the Fist of Love. '_More like the hand of death._'

"But… why am I pretending and I know what that word means. I'm not stupid, Ace." He is kinda sweaty from what him and Ace were doing a minute ago so maybe he should take a shower.

Ignoring the last part, the older finishes his instructions. "Because knowing gramps he's gonna come in here first to see if I got home oaky. When that happens I'm gonna take him to the kitchen so you have time to sneak that book back into his room, got it?" He hopes that his little brother understands, he really does. Coming home and doing stuff with the twerp is now what he had planned on but coming home, doing stuffy with his brother _**and **_getting his ass beat for it is really something that he can pass on. Why the hell did it even go that far in the first place? Who cares, saving themselves from being put out of commission comes first.

Luffy finally gets it as he makes a silent oh with his mouth before a small smirk goes on his face. "So it's a secret mission, kinda like James Bond but without all of the gadgets, huh?"

Ace closes his eyes just so he doesn't hit his brother. "Yeah, sure, James Bond… secret mission, why not… Just take the book and go."

Grabbing the book, Luffy starts to get off of the bed and heads for the bathroom, only to abruptly stop and turn to face his older sibling. "How am I supposed to know when the coast is cleared?"

Good question.

As quick as the question leaves the younger's mouth is as quick as the older answers. "I'll slam the door shut."

"I won't be able to hear it if I'm taking a shower."

'_Do NOT scream out of frustration. If you scream Ace, you're gonna get caught._' Another quick, deep breath is taken. "Lu, you're _**pretending**_ to take a shower, remember?"

"But I'm all sweaty 'cause of you."

Not wanting to deal with his brother _and _gramps, Ace just points to the bathroom door. "Just go. You can take a shower after you put the book back."

Luffy walks into the bathroom and mumbles under his breath; something about Ace not making sense at times.

A few seconds after the door closes, the shower can be heard turning on. A tired sigh escapes the older's mouth before he gets off of the bed to pick up his boxers while kicking his brother's clothes under his bed. Once their gramps goes to sleep then he'll hand the twerp his clothes.

After putting his boxers on, Ace flops on his back and puts a hand over his face but doesn't get time to let out a breath as the door to his room opens.

"Ace, you're back! You're not sleeping yet, are you? Come on and get up! Show you grandpa some love!" Garp says as he holds his arms wide open, waiting for his older grandson to get up and hug him.

'_Why'd I have to come back? I couldn't have been this desperate to get away from school._' Slowly Ace sits himself up on the bed and takes his hand from his face. "Hi, I'm tired and I need some sleep gramps, so I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"That's nonsense." Garp starts to make his way towards the bed before he _**gently**_ hits his grandson's back, almost knocking the poor student to the ground. "You're still a child, you should have plenty of energy, just like Luffy."

Young eyes narrow at that statement. '_If I was hyper like him all the time then I wouldn't know what to do with myself._' Sitting back up, again, Ace rubs his semi-sore back. "There's a slight difference between me and Luffy."

The older male sits on the bed, on the left side of his grandson. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"He's not normal."

Garp starts to laugh from that comment. "Bwahahahahahaha! You're right, he's not." He wipes a tear from his eye. "I wonder who he gets it from?"

Ace doesn't say anything, instead he looks at the old man from the corner of his eye before shaking his head. '_Really, you don't know?_'

"Speaking of," Garp starts before looking from Ace to the bathroom door and back to the younger, "—why's he taking a shower so late at night?"

'_Oh crap. Think Ace, think._' What's something believable that gramps can fall for? "He… wanted to have a sparring match with me."

"Like back in the old days." He leans his head back and closes his eyes while he reminisces, "Ah, those were some good times, especially when I was training you both to be strong men like me."

'_More like trying to kill us for no reason._' The twenty year old thinks before his part of the _**mission**_ comes back to him. "Hey, gramps, the ride back was long, right?"

"It wasn't that ba—"

"Let's go get something to eat. Makino came by earlier and made dinner for us."

Garp's features quickly turn into excitement from hearing the word food. "Ah, delicious food is waiting." He quickly gets up and turns to look at his grandson. "We don't want to make her sad by not eating it, do we? Let's go." By the time he finishes his sentence his foot is already at the door.

"Yep," a comical sweat drop is on the back of Ace's head. "—Luffy definitely gets it from you." Letting out a small laugh, he follows his grandfather out of his room.

_**10:21 p.m.**_

"Sho Arce," Garp rips a piece of meat off of the bone before he grabs a biscuit roll out of a basket, "—how'a yoar classhes gowin?"

"They're going well." Said twenty year old moves from the counter |where the old man is stuffing his face| towards the sink just to keep himself from being spit on. '_I don't know who's messier; him or Lu?_'

Taking another bite from the biscuit, Garp puts down his half-eaten meat to grab a different kind and starts to gnaw on it. "Yoar noht shlipping, aar yah?" If his grandson starts failing his classes, then he's gonna have to make sure that Ace stays focus. And there's nothing wrong with showing a little discipline.

"I'm doing good." Watching his gramps eat is making Ace worry a little. From seeing him throwing fruits, small meat, bread, more fruits, questionable food he knows that Makino didn't cook, and other edible substances into his mouth is starting to go a little overboard. "Shouldn't you slow down a little?"

Over inflated cheeks quickly go back to regular size as Garp swallows everything in his mouth before he grabs his drink and chugs it down. "Did'ja say something?"

"Nothing." What's wrong with his family, really? Sure Ace eats a lot too but the way that his gramps and brother eat make him seem like a normal eater. Okay, as normal as a glutton can be. What was his point again? Oh well, it must not be that important.

Shaking that thought from his head, Ace looks over towards the opening to the kitchen and his eyes catch glimpse of something neon color in the trashcan before they bulge out of their socket. Kama Sutra: Advanced Sex Positions is under clear plastic wraps and is quite visible in the kitchen.

'_Damn it! How'd I forget about that?_' Quickly, Ace moves his way towards the trash and stands in front of it, wanting to make sure that the old man doesn't see it. The last thing that he needs is the old man killing him for going into his room.

"Arce," Garp swallows another helping of food before stuffing more into his mouth, "—aarn cha goona eete toow?"

The younger knits his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what his grandfather asked before it finally clicks. "I'm not really that hungry."

Is Ace really not hungry? No, that's not the problem. It's just watching the old man shovel food into his mouth that's a little unappetizing. Well, that and he can't move from in front of the trashcan if he wanted to. Why the hell would Luffy really bring a book like that out? '_Stupid idiot, going in that damn room and getting a damn smut book. He knows that we're not supposed to go in there._'

Sure Ace went in that room too, but at least he had planned on putting the book back to erase any evidence that he went in there. Why couldn't his little brother think before doing anything?

Not liking how the younger is staying put, Garp narrows his eyes just a little before taking another bite from a piece of meat. "Cohm ohn, shellaberat wi'cha gramfaja."

Quietly moving a hand behind him, Ace takes a small breath before feeling the top of the trashcan as he says his reply. "Uh, yeah, how about tomorrow? Lu and I are supposed to make breakfast."

"Uffy coooksh noaw?" His youngest grandson _knows_ how to cook his own meals now? "Thash g'rate, e can shtar coooken f'or ush."

Ace should tell the old man the truth before he gets too excited and makes Luffy cook for them, either that or choke on whatever's in his mouth at the moment. "He still can't cook. Makino's been giving him lessons but I don't think that he's really paying attention."

"I am too, Ace." A wet Luffy says making his way to the sink as he crosses his arms over his chest and slightly pouts at his brother.

Trying to move the plastic wraps quietly, Ace continues to get his way to that blasted book. "No offense Luffy but you couldn't cook for the three of us by yourself. You don't have the skills yet."

"Hey," the teen points his finger at his brother, "—it's not my fault that the food doesn't listen to me."

Ace rests his case. "Exactly."

That comment makes the youngest drop his finger and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Exactly? What are you talking about?"

For some reason the book isn't as close to the top like Ace thought it would be. It couldn't be going down, could it? Reaching his hand further down, he finally feels… goop. That's definitely not the book. "Just drop it for now, Lu."

The youngest just puffs his cheeks out before looking his grandfather's way. "Eh, when did you get back?"

Doesn't Luffy remember the reason why that they're out here instead of his bedroom doing whatever they were doing is because that old man is home? Wait! He didn't forget to put the book back did he? And the twerp actually took a shower? '_I just hope he put that damn book back if nothing else. I really don't want to be killed tonight._'

Ignoring his grandson's question, Garp swallows the last of the food before he makes his way to the youngest, _**patting **_his back when he gets there. "So Luffy, I heard that you and Ace were sparring tonight."

The seventeen year old just tilts his head to the side. "Sparring?"

Ace wants to face palm himself right now but he can't just because he doesn't want the old geezer to find out that something isn't right.

"That's what it's called?" The confused teen turns to look at his brother. "I thought that we were doing what was in that bo—"

"I think I hit your head too hard, Lu." Ace quickly interferes, not needing the old man to know. "It's late so you should probably lay down and get some rest."

"But it's Friday and only a little after ten. Since I don't have any school then I can stay up a little later than usual." Having the house to himself for months was kinda boring but he was able to do what he wanted when he wanted to and surprisingly cleaned up after himself if he made any mess —courtesy of Nami's fist and Makino coming over to check on him. "Besides, grandpa isn't— oh wait, no, he's right here, never mind."

Exactly what did Luffy do when he was by himself?

It's probably best not to ask that question right now. Can't afford to lose any brain cells from trying to figure that one out.

"It's been about two weeks,"

Both of the brother's look at their grandpa as he continues.

"—since I've last heard from Dadan. Do either of you two know why?"

Ace stops moving his hand in the trash and look at the culprit, seeing his brother looking to the side and having absolutely no intention of telling their gramps the truth. Well, since he isn't gonna get in trouble then maybe he should tell what happened but if he did then there's a good chance that his younger brother is gonna get in trouble.

Oh, what to do…

"Lu gave her a concussion." Well since that's been said, back to trying to find this damn book so they don't get in trouble.

"Ace!" Luffy quickly looks over at his big brother in shock. Why would he tell on him? He didn't do anything to Ace. Sure he caught his brother with the book, and touched him, and he did kiss him but he didn't do anything wrong to his brother. Why would Ace do this to him? Is it because he kept taking food from his big brother's plate and trying to bite Ace's hand whenever the older tried to steal some food from him? It couldn't have been because of that, right? If it is, then that would be really, really, really mean of Ace.

Why did Ace do what he just did? It's because their gramps needs to know the truth about why Luffy's _**babysitter**_ hasn't been here. It's best to tell the truth rather than lying, especially if you don't know how to, meaning Luffy. Besides, the twerp kept stealing his delicious food during dinner and Ace almost got his fingers bitten off a few times.

The sound of knuckles cracking can be heard slightly echoing off of the kitchen walls before going inside of the brothers heads. Ace watches as Luffy looks from him and slowly turns towards their grandfather, the younger's face turning a slight shade of blue out of fear before he himself turns to look at the old man.

"Is that so?" Garp cracks his knuckles some more as he eyes his youngest grandson. "So that explains why I haven't heard how you've been doing for a while now."

Maybe Ace should of just waited a little longer before saying the truth. Well, since he started it then maybe he should try to fix it before anything too bad happens, as in the kitchen being totally destroyed and them having to wait a few days before someone comes and fixes it, for the seventh time this year. Jeez, he has a violent gramps.

"Actually, it was an accident—" But before Ace can try and help out, he gets interrupted by the teen.

"That's right. It was the tree's fault!"

'_You idiot_.' The young man just takes his free hand and face palms himself. How is he supposed to help the moron if the twerp just blabs stuff out without thinking? Oh well, he tried. The rest is up to luck and hopefully if the old man is really tired or not.

Garp has a confused look on his face. "Tree?"

"Yeah," the youngest starts to tell the story, "—it kept mocking me when I was—"

"Luffy, just," Ace sees his brother look at him before he shakes his head, "—just stop. He's," points at the old man with his thumb, "—not gonna buy it."

Said teen just blinks his eyes a bit before turning to see his grandfather's shadowed eyes. The sudden pang of fear is back.

Garp just makes his way towards the youngest, raising his fist high in the air. "LUFFY! DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR OWN STRENGTH?"

"AAAARGGHH! AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

'_So much for the book. I should just find Gin's number and call him first thing in the morning to see if he can't help fix the kitchen again._' Ace just uses his foot to push the trash down before he walks out of the kitchen, hearing his brother's screams of pain and a lot of yelling from his gramps. He probably should help out the troublemaker but if he does then he's most likely gonna get hurt a lot. Oh well, hopefully Luffy doesn't die tonight. "And there goes a good breakfast."

_**Saturday 9:14 a.m.**_

Soft sheets, comfortable bed, fluffy pillow and absolute silence—

"Ace~ Get up!" The door from the bathroom opens before the younger runs to his brother's bed and leaps on the foot of it. He then crawls on the older until he's on the sleeping man's chest and takes a hold of the shoulders, shaking them. "You said that you would help me make breakfast. Get up. I'm getting really hungry. Ace~"

Sleepy eyes wake up with a start as the shaking gets a little bit more intense. "Luffy… I'm up... Stop, damn it, I'm up!"

What the hell is his brother's problem? It's early and a Saturday. Sleep is what he needs right now, not to be woken up just cause the idiot is hungry. Luffy can cook, so he should make his own food.

…

…

…

Right, he can't cook. Damn responsibilities that an older brother is supposed to have.

Luffy finally stops shaking the older and sits in the middle of Ace's torso. "You're finally up. That's good cause I'm really hungry," he puts a hand on his stomach, "—but I remembered that you said you would help me with breakfast today, so I didn't start cooking yet."

Ace shakes his head to get his vision back since all of that bloody shaking was making him see blurs. He then takes a second before noticing why he feels slightly heavier. "Luffy, you're sitting on me, you do know that, right?"

"Eh?" The younger just looks down and sees that he is in fact on top of his brother. "Well, I'll get off of you if you get up."

"You're supposed to get off of me so I can get up."

"Oh," the teen starts to scoot himself backwards, "—but you're still getting up to help me, right?"

Ace props himself up a little, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, I'll help so I can go back to bed."

"You're still tired?"

Ace just looks at the younger with tired eyes. "You have no idea."

A sudden thought pops into his head. "Lu?"

Said teen stops moving and looks up at the older, waiting for him to continue.

"—you put that book back last night, right?"

"Book?"

Seeing the questioning look on the younger's face makes Ace sigh as his body falls back, letting his head hit the pillow.

That's it.

It's over.

As soon as the old man realizes that his books are missing, they're dead. '_Just… kill me now and get it over with._'

"Oh yeah, I put that back and I saw the opened space for that picture book that I showed you, so I used one of mine to replace it since you threw that dirty one in the trash. I was gonna tell you last night but you were gone after grandpa chased me around."

What?

Luffy actually thought ahead?

Ace just wants to make sure that he heard right and isn't still half asleep. He sits himself up —again— as he asks: "You're saying that you replaced the book that I threw away to fool gramps?"

"Yep."

"And he hasn't seen it?"

"Well," the younger looks around the room before turning back to his brother, "—we're not in trouble, so I don't think so."

Luffy, his idiot brother, had not only listened to him but had thought ahead and was actually successful?

A very simple plan worked?

…

It's a miracle!

The seventeen year old resumes to scoot backwards for another second until he feels something a little hard under him. Looking back, he sees that he's sitting right above his brother's legs and since the older's stomach is in front of him, that hard part must be... "Hey Ace, are you—"

"No." The now fully awaken and flustered Ace says. Just because he didn't touch himself the second time last night didn't mean that _it_ died. Like him, _it_ was just sleeping, so why is _it_ up now? Hmm, maybe he should have paid more attention to Law during that study in anatomy to figure out how the body works and what not. '_What the hell am I thinking that for? This idiot just found out that I have damn morning wood._'

Looking back at his brother's face, Luffy can see that the twenty year old has a tinge of red on his cheeks. "You are—"

"Out." Ace quickly says before he points to the door.

"But—"

"Now!" A stern tone is in Ace's voice. There is no way that he can deal with this first thing in the morning, especially since Luffy knows.

A defeated sigh escapes the younger's mouth before he looks down to the side. His big brother is weird; Ace will go from letting him join in on his private moments to not letting him ask a simple question. '_Ace really is weird.'_ With that figured, the teen just gets up from his brother and rolls off the bed before making his way to the bathroom door. He then makes a sudden stop right before going into the bathroom to turn and smile. "You still gotta help me make some breakfast, Ace."

A tired laugh emerges from the older's mouth before he smiles at the younger. "Yeah, I know. Can't let you burn down the kitchen, huh?" He sees the smile on his brother's face get bigger before slight concentration comes to the younger's features that turns into a pout.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing in there. I told you, the food wasn't listening to me." Is Luffy being defensive? Nu-uh. He's just telling his brother the truth, the food doesn't like him.

Is that even possible? Let's see: his mouth likes food, his tongue likes food, his stomach definitely likes food. But the real question is "does food like him?" He's never been mean to food and he's always treated food nice. Luffy's not stingy, he takes food from everyone's plate because they're nice enough to share it with him and also because he wants the food on their plate to know that he's thinking about them too. So there's no reason why food shouldn't like him.

Ace doesn't know whether to face palm himself or laugh at his little brother, so he does a mixture of both. '_He's really good for a laugh._' Shaking his head, he lifts it up and smiles at the younger. "I know, I know. Let me just clean up the kitchen before we start, okay?"

_'Can't wait for that mess him and gramps did_.' The sarcastic thought comes as he starts to get himself off of the bed.

Luffy blinks at the older a few times. "Why do you have to clean the kitchen?"

Confusion crosses Ace's features as he stops moving to look at his brother. "When gramps was _talking_ to you, I'm sure that the kitchen got wrecked."

"Are you sure?" Luffy asks before he taps a finger to his chin. "I thought that I ran out of it to the front room since I knew that we're supposed to cook today."

Wait, what? That means… they don't have to call Gin to help fix the pipes, sink and half of the cabinets again? They can get straight to cooking?

Wow, that's two things that has made Ace a little speechless for a moment. The first is his little brother using his brain and now this. It's either a sign that today is going to be a lovely day…

…

or

…

Ace should just leave and go to Sabo's until he has to go to sleep just to avoid all of the havoc that's gonna happen today.

Well, it's been a good start |minus the waking up part| so why not stay positive all day and stay at home.

_**10:07 a.m.**_

"I knew I should have went to Sabo's." The twenty year old says from his spot in the kitchen. Something yellow and gooey lands on his left shoulder, causing him to look at it before turning his attention to the ceiling. He just brings his head down and shakes it, taking a few steps to the side just so no more food falls on him. Leaning against the front of the refrigerator, Ace brings a hand up to his face and covers his eyes. "Luffy, is that an egg on the ceiling?"

"Uh," said teen looks up and starts to count a few eggshells that are a little stuck to the ceiling. "—I think it's about seven or maybe eight… I can't tell for sure."

Ace keeps his hand over his face while letting out a sigh. "I'm letting you know now, _you're_ cleaning that up."

Without saying anything Luffy blinks. He brings his head back down and looks to the older. "Should I clean it now or wait 'til it gets dry so I can use the broom?"

"I don't care." Ace breathes out. He doesn't have the energy to yell at his brother right now. Those damn exams took his mental strength away. If he didn't have to give his brain a rest from Kurahadol's damn I-want-my-students-to-stay-here-forever-because-that's-the-only-social-life-I-have-but-you-still-have-to-listen-to-me-because-I'm-your-teacher-test then he would hit his brother, make him clean the entire kitchen by himself, and then hit him again for doing half of the things that he did in here. There is no reason why the kitchen has to be scrubbed clean at ten in the morning.

The only reason why he had stamina to deal with Luffy yesterday was because anything involving _that_ room is life threatening. If that old man comes in here and sees this, then they'll get in trouble but the plus side is that it's not a life or death situation. The old man's room, however, a whole different story.

Just… why does he have to deal with this during his vacation from school? He's supposed to relax here, not… Oh, who cares. It doesn't even matter anymore.

Luffy puts the spatula on top of a bowl but his hand slips as he flips the bowl forward, making the contents in it fly towards him and land on his face and chest before dripping on the floor. Trying to make sure that none gets in his eye, he brings a thumb up to try and wipe the corner of his right eye and at the same time, he's taking a step back. His foot lands on a puddle of egg yolk, making him slip backwards and his elbow hits the end of a frying pan |that is on a hot stove| making the pan fly and break the window above the sink. He takes a step forward but slips on the floor and ends up sitting in front of the sink with salad falling out a bowl and landing on his head.

Well, it's the third time today that Ace has been speechless. First time that something bad happened, but third time none the less.

One…

Four…

Seven…

Ten seconds pass before Ace takes his hand from his face to look at the newly added mess to the already ruined kitchen. The stove has three of the four burners on with only on pan being used and a towel is dangerously close to one of them. The mix for the Crepes is all over the counters, floor, and not surprisingly his younger brother. The ceiling is covered in eggs and eggshells with… is that a foot print up there? Forget it, it's just something else that needs to be cleaned. The Spanish Tortilla that Luffy wanted to make is all over the ceiling and floor. The fresh squeezed orange juice is spilled all over the floor along with peels, more eggshells, cooking utensils, and raw ingredients. Their mixed salad with homemade vinaigrette is in his brother's hair, the sink is full of dirty dishes and now they have a broken window.

Lovely.

Yep, he definitely should of went to Sabo's house to avoid all of this. Sure he probably had to deal with Sabo's parents and annoying, adopted, stuck-up little brother, but that's probably a whole lot better than dealing with this right now.

'_I can complain all I want but that's not gonna change anything._'

"Ace," the food covered teen starts as he reaches up to grab the counter, intending to pull himself up, "—can ya-aagh!" He slips on the floor and bumps into the cupboards, causing whatever that's on the counter tops to come crashing down. Straightening himself back up, a little bit of the mix falls out of his hair and hits the tip of his toe.

Being in front of the safest place in the kitchen, the twenty year old just looks in awe at the scene before him. Another second passes as he finally makes a decision. "Luffy, go take a shower."

"But, don't you want me to help clean up?" Ace did say that he had to clean at least the ceiling, right?

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Ace just rubs the bridge of his nose. "Just… go wash yourself. I'll take care of this."

Luffy lightly chews on his bottom lip as he's carefully making his way out of the warzone. He knows that he can get into a lot of trouble or Ace will be the best brother in the world and either take the blame or not even say anything. Before he's completely out he turns to the older. "But, I'm still hungry."

"Well, your food is all over the kitchen so I don't know what to tell you."

Dry sarcasm is not nice coming from a tired Ace. Luffy just ignores it as his stomach is starting to growl. "I'm really—"

"I'll… think of something. Just go wash yourself really good, 'kay?"

The messy teen just smiles at his brother before leaving the kitchen. Ace really is the best brother.

But still, is food really going on strike?

_**11:33 a.m.**_

A gray towel hangs off from Ace's shoulder, catching little drops of water from his hair as he makes his way out of his room to the hallway.

Hopefully cleaning the kitchen isn't gonna be the highlight of his day cause if it is then he should just go to the nearest locksmith, buy a lock for his bedroom and bathroom door and just sleep in for the whole day. From being woken up with a damn arousal, trying to help his brother make some breakfast only for a disaster to happen, to cleaning the infested kitchen; his day just _**has**_ to get better. If it doesn't then he's just gonna take some food in his room and cry in the corner.

Shaking his head, the twenty year old brings the towel up to dry his right ear before he sees his little brother walking down the hallway towards his own room. "Hey Lu, where's gramps?"

The teen has his hand on the knob and turns to look at the older. "He left before you woke up. Said something about going to see Dadan at the hospital to help her wake up. Hey Ace, how would he wake someone up that's been sleeping for two weeks?"

When their grandfather wants to wake a person up who's unconscious, there's always his fist involved, screaming, more fists and sometimes a kick. Never a good thing to go through.

'_Poor old bat._' Ace feels bad for the older woman.

Ace shakes his head again as he starts to walk down the hallway. "Don't worry about it."

Luffy lets go of the door knob. "Ace,"

Hearing his name being called makes the older stop walking. "What's up?"

"—sorry," he turns his head to look at the older, "—about breakfast."

"Don't worry so much about it."

"I told you that food doesn't listen to me."

Is he still going on about that? A small smile tugs on the older's lips. "That's not really the problem and you still gotta clean the eggs off of the ceiling."

Luffy just laughs at that. Well, Ace did say that he had to at least clean that up and now he doesn't feel as bad for letting his brother clean up the mess that the food made. It's really weird that food is going on strike. It's never happened before.

The teen loses his thought as he sees his brother walk passed him. The next second Luffy grabs the older's wrist before pulling Ace towards him.

Not expecting the sudden action, the older of the two bumps into the younger, coincidentally trapping the seventeen year old between himself and the door. Looking down Ace sees that his wrist is still being held before he turns his questioning gaze back to the younger's face. "Luffy?"

With his head lowered, Luffy gently bites on his bottom lip before asking a question in a low voice. "Did it leave yet?"

"Did wh—" Ace is unable to ask when he feels his lips being covered by his brother's and a hand lightly gripping his crotch. Obsidian eyes are instantly opened from shock as he feels his bottom lip being nibbled on before everything completely stops.

"It is gone." Luffy looks up at his brother a little disappointed and completely ignorant to Ace's shock. "Can you make it come back?"

What… just happened?

Did Luffy really just grab a hold of his crotch?

And the twerp just … kissed him?

Ace's brain is racking with questions before he focuses on the last thing his little brother just asked. "Can I make what come back?"

"Can you make your evening metal come back?" Ignoring the confused look on the older's face, Luffy brings a hand to his chin and rubs it as he's thinking. "No, that's not what it's called. Hmm, nightly walk? That's not it either. Afternoon bush? No, that's wrong too. Damn it, what's it called?" Puffing his cheeks out for a second Luffy brings his head up to look at the older. "Ace, can you get your dick hard like it was this morning?"

Ace is just slack jawed and bug eyed. What the hell did Luffy just ask him?

Huh, funny that Ace isn't freaking out like he normally would have. '_I blame mental stress._'

Either this is the turning point of a bad day going good or this is another set up for something worse to happen.

The feeling of a hand barely rubbing at his groin again brings Ace out of his thoughts before he lightly grabs a hold of the back of Luffy's head to pull it back.

"Ace?"

Without verbally responding, Ace brings his lips down to the younger's as he uses his free hand to grab his brother's, making it let go of his crotch. The moment the hand lets go, he brings his hand to the younger's shoulder, slowly letting his fingers run down the arm, and finally resting on a hip. He moves his hand from the younger's head to his shoulder, pushing him back to the door as he moves his lips against Luffy's.

Fingers fidget for a second before they feather up the toned abs and smooth chest, making their way around the neck and throwing the towel down as the seventeen year old opens his mouth and licks the older's lips. Once the lips open, his tongue darts in the mouth while Luffy is grabbing a hold of the roots in Ace's hair, trying to make the older come closer to him, wanting to find more heat.

Taking the invitation, Ace moves his tongue against the younger's and he takes his hand off of the shoulder. The hand quickly reaches the door knob, turns it, and pushes it open, making both of them stumble a bit into the room before getting their balance. As the older continues to kiss the younger, he reaches back with his foot and kicks the door shut.

Wet tongues continue to move against each other, wanting to savor the taste of the other. The two of them continue to walk back while they're kissing until Luffy reaches the end of his bed. Ace lightly pushes his brother back, sending the both of them to the bed as they're still lip locking with each other. The younger's legs are spread open and bent with the older in between, putting a hand on a knee. The hand moves from the knee to the side of the thigh, slowly running up and down the upper leg as Ace pulls his tongue out to nibble on the younger's lip.

Luffy barely opens his eyes as he feels his lip being freed, only to feel a tongue trace his jaw and slowly move down. Tilting his head back, he gives his brother an easier access to his throat, making a soft sound in the process. "Aah… Ace…"

The older's hand continues to stroke the clothed leg as his mouth roams to the side of the neck, licking and kissing the flesh. Ace can feel his brother's body start to get warm and more excited as he continues his treatment. As he gives the neck oral attention, he can feel the hands in his hair start to move around, clenching strands of his hair before letting them go.

"Agn… ahh… ahh-ha…" A few more soft moans leaves the younger's mouth when his brother nips the side of his neck and the hand on his leg creeps under his shorts, finally making contact with his skin. A second later Luffy feels nails scrape against the side of his leg as Ace licks up his throat and nips on his lower lip again.

"Luffy," Ace starts before he licks his brother's lips, "—it's bad," he nips the bottom lip once more, "—to," he kisses the soft lips, "—tease me," his tongue delves into the moist cavern and licks the roof of the younger's mouth before leaving, "—like this."

Once the twenty year old finishes Luffy instantly kisses the older hungrily, wanting Ace to do the same in return. The teen is more than happy when he feels his brother's tongue meet his own with equal force, heat and wetness, engaging in a tongue battle with each other. Pushing his tongue against his brother's, pulling the older's into his mouth, and swapping saliva with each other are all that Luffy cares about until he feels the hand grab his thigh, making a throaty moan emerge from the back of his throat. "Ungh-ahh…"

Enjoying the sound that the twerp just made, Ace moves his free hand under the younger's shirt to feel the soft skin while he twirls his tongue around the younger's. The tips of his fingers sensually move side to side, feeling the creamy skin and taut muscle of the younger's abs before it slowly makes its way up to the chest. As soon as the middle finger comes across the nipple Ace uses his nail to scratch it, automatically making the younger arch his back.

Luffy moves his hands from his brother's scalp down to the shoulders and when he feels a nail scratch his nipple again he arches his back once more and separates his mouth from the older's, loudly moaning out his name. "Ace~ahh!"

Said male closes his eyes and keeps his mouth shut, trying not to let himself moan from hearing how his younger brother just moaned. Or did he just call out his name then moaned? Well either way, the way Luffy said his name was just too sexy and he has to hear it again.

Noticing that the older is in thought at the moment Luffy takes the opportunity and pushes the older to the side, flipping their positions so that he's on top. Not seeing the puzzled look on the older's face, he just lowers his face down and starts kissing his brother again. This time the seventeen year old feels hands on his hips as he uses one hand to put it on his brother's face while the other rests on the older's shoulder.

Ace brings his hands up to his brother's back and goes under the shirt, raking his nails against the skin. A few seconds later, he takes his hand out and grabs the hem of the shirt, starting to pull it up. Once the cloth is by the shoulder blades, the younger moves his head away from him to take the rest of the shirt off before going back to him to continue their oral dance.

Hot tongues envelop each other while teeth clack against each other. Mouths are removed from the other for a split second before they quickly meet again, allowing both tongues to move with the other once more: licking against teeth, the inside of cheeks, underneath tongues, the actual tongue, teeth again, and back to the tongue.

Luffy slowly takes his tongue out from his brother's mouth and gently pulls the bottom lip before kissing it. Once done he slowly sits himself back up while panting and his face is hotter than it should be. Taking a look at his big brother, he sees that Ace has a line of red on his face and that he's panting as well.

Moving a hand back, the seventeen year old reaches for his brother's crotch before he smiles as he's still panting. "Hey… it's back…"

Ace just shakes his head and chuckles, still trying to catch his breath. "Well… it's your fault…"

A grin reaches the younger's face. "Can… it get harder?"

A bit more blood rushes to Ace's face from that question. Yeah, it actually can— wait! Why the hell is Luffy asking a question like that?

…

'_Bad day going good. Bad day going good._' Ace keeps repeating in his head. He really needs his day to get better and if this is the only solution for it, then damn it, he's taking it. Well that, and now he's horny. '_Thanks a lot, Lu._'

Finally the heavy breathing from both brother's calm down before the younger decides to talk again. "I'll be right back." With that said, he gets off of his brother and nearly trips over his own feet when they touch the floor. He turns his head to look back at Ace. "You didn't see that."

It's a little too obvious to see for someone to miss. Oh well.

Luffy quickly reaches the door and exits the room, leaving a hot, aroused, and confused Ace laying on the bed. "What could he possibly get?" After a few thoughts go through his head to try and figure that question, obsidian eyes get a bit bigger as a particular thought comes. "Please, don't let the idiot go back in _**that**_ room. It was a miracle to even put that book back. I swear, if he gets another book we're not going any further." That whole book experience was a little adrenaline rush, one that didn't need to happen but it was enough to make his blood pump.

_Last time his blood was rushing like that was when he and Luffy thought that they were successful in going in the old man's room. They got the door open and took a few steps only to see the old man come out of the bathroom. A three minute staring contest happened between the three before chasing out the room, chasing around the front room, trying to make it to the front door but alas, the old man punched a hole in the wall |his version of a short cut| and cut off the young teens only exit. They could have tried to get through the back door, but it didn't even cross their minds as the old man grabbed a hold of the collars from their shirts. And the rest? The poor sixteen and thirteen year old had to miss school and stay bed ridden for a week. _

This is one of the many reasons why they are supposed to stay away from _**that**_ room. '_That's really something that I don't need to think about right now._'

The next moment, Luffy comes through his door and kicks the door shut while his hands are occupied with items.

Raising an eyebrow, Ace looks at his little brother. "Lu, what's with all of that?"

The seventeen year old starts making his way towards the bed. "I'm hungry."

Okay, if the twerp is hungry then why is he bringing a jar of candy cherries and honey, butterscotch and chocolate syrup, a tray of ice and is that whip cream—?

…

…

Oh~ got it.

A sly smirk goes on Ace's face as he sees his brother reach the desk. Either Luffy is kinky and loves being dirty or this really is his bad day going good.

Luffy picks up a bottle chocolate syrup and opens it before looking at Ace with a grin on his face. "Ace, I wanna eat you."

* * *

><p><strong>Voquo: <strong>I was gonna write the whole thing but I figured that I haven't messed with you guys for a bit. **^.^ **I know, I'm nice huh? No worries the next part should be out in 3 days max.

Hope you enjoyed and I hate writing kissing scenes now. No, not really, but man too much vivid imagination is a bad thing.

Until a few days, takes care.


	3. Day 2

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room - PT 3**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then, why does Ace have to go through this during his vacation from college? AU From deliciousness to back to headaches. Just why…?

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, & Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, yaoi, D-cest, smexi goodness, & all in all humor (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday 11:40 a.m.<strong>_

The twenty year old sits on the end of his brother's bed and brings a hand up to his face, trying to stifle his laughter. Who knew that Luffy would turn into such a sex fanatic when the twerp finally discovered his hormones? On the plus side, at least Luffy's body is healthy enough to crave for the attention and there's nothing wrong with that as long as his little brother doesn't turn into a male gigolo or get any female pregnant when he has sex. The last thing he needs is to find out is that Luffy got a girl —or several girls— pregnant. That would be an immense problem.

Seeing his big brother try to cover the amused look on his face makes Luffy a bit confused. He didn't say anything funny, did he? Or is it because he said that he was hungry that Ace thinks they're gonna cook again? Sure, he has a bit of a sweet tooth right now but he just wants to covers his brother's body with all of this yummy stuff and eat it off. Maybe that seems too cannibalistic and the reason why Ace is laughing is just so he doesn't yell at him.

Wanting to know the reason the teen just flat out asks him. "What's so funny?"

Ace shakes his head before dropping his hand from his face. Bringing his gaze up, he sees that the younger is unconsciously playing with the lid to the chocolate syrup before noticing that he's mildly confused about something. "It's just hearing you talk like that is a little weird."

"Really?" Luffy tilts his head to the side. "Because I said that I wanted to eat you?"

The twenty year old has a smile on his face as he rests his hands on his legs. "I'm assuming that you read that from a book, huh?"

"Uh-huh and it's also cuz I wanna taste something sweet."

"That's fine and dandy but you do know that they mean licking it off of a person's body instead of actually eating them, right?" Ace really does hope that his brother knows that. He really doesn't want to go to the hospital so they can stitch or glue any ripped piece of his flesh back on him. '_What am I thinking? Even he can't be _that_ stupid._'

Bad thing about that thought is somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that the seventeen year old is actually capable of being that dumb.

The younger of the two lets out a small laugh while taking a cherry out of the jar and popping it into his mouth. "Ace, do you really think that I'm gonna eat you like a zombie? I wanna do more than lick all of this off of your body but I don't wanna eat you. You'd taste awful."

'_Yeah, awful._' Ace rolls his eyes at that comment. What? Is Luffy saying that he's not good enough to prepare and eat? '_Okay~ I'm getting a little too creepy there._'

Luffy looks up at the ceiling and uses his free hand to rub his chin while he's in though. "I do wonder what people taste like though…"

What did his brother just say? He wants to know what _what_ tastes like? "YOU'RE NOT TURNING CANNIBAL!"

Bringing his gaze back down, the younger just blinks a few times. "But I wasn't going to."

"Then why would you say that out loud?"

"It was just a thought."

The older raises an eyebrow. "What kind of thoughts go through your head—"

— Is the college student's brain really ready for an answer to that question? —

Ace quickly shakes his head. "Never mind, just come here and hand me the syrup."

Hesitating for a second, Luffy reluctantly starts to walk to his bed after he grabs another cherry. "But I wanna eat you first."

When the younger finally reaches him, Ace takes the bottle from the younger's hand and smiles. "I know you do but there's a difference between reading about it and actually doing it."

Luffy throws the cherry in his mouth and pockets it in his cheek before he turns his head to the side and pouts a bit while mumbling: "Ace isn't fair."

Wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, Ace draws Luffy close to him before licking the younger's stomach. "Don't be like that Lu. I just wanna show you how it's done."

Pulling the younger down to the bed Ace quickly straddles his hips and leans his head down, licking his brother's lips once before pulling back to look at the younger's face. Surprisingly, his little brother has his face turned to the side and is still pouting. "What? Don't tell me that you're upset because you wanna go first?"

"If you go first, then I'm not making any sounds for you." Luffy doesn't want to seem like a party pooper |or spoiled at that since he's not| but whenever him and his brother do anything for the first time together, Ace _always_ goes first. No, that's not necessarily true, he gets to go first quite a bit but his brother is more experienced in this type of thing. It's not fair.

A smirk goes on the older's face. "You're telling me that you're not gonna moan if I go first? Let's see if I can't prove you wrong."

Luffy quickly looks at his brother before lightly scowling at him. "I'm not gon—"

Unfortunately his sentence is cut short when a tongue goes inside of his mouth, lightly licking his own before making its way to his cheek. As quick as the foreign tongue went in his mouth its out, leaving a slightly confused Luffy to look at his brother. A few seconds pass before he realizes that something's amiss. "Hey, you took my cherry!"

Guilty of the accusation, Ace holds the candied fruit in between his teeth before biting it in half and eating it, all the while having the same smirk on his face.

"I was gonna eat that."

Swallowing the little treat, Ace gets off of the younger and starts unbuckling Luffy's shorts. "You don't get to eat anything before me."

"But that's not fair." Luffy complete ignores the fact that his shorts are being pulled down and going passed his thighs. He just wants to lick something sweet off of his brother. Why isn't Ace letting him go first?

"It wasn't fair that I had to clean up _your_ mess in the kitchen. By the way, you're taking the blame for the broken window since you did it."

"Aw man." It was bad enough that he had to run away from his grandpa last night but now he's most likely gonna have to do it again. That's something that he's not looking forward to.

After Luffy left the kitchen, a fire almost started because the younger left the napkins right next to the stove that just happened to be on. And then the entire food mess that the chef in pre-school left behind was absolutely no fun to clean. So if anyone has the right to complain about being unfair then it should be Ace_._

Regardless of their tiny verbal quarrel, Ace pulls the shorts off from the younger's legs, leaving the seventeen year old in nothing but his boxers before taking in his brother's appearance: dark hair is still as wild as ever; dark eyes are looking to the side for childish reasons; a small line of red is going across cheeks and over the scar |which is on his brother's face for an extremely stupid reason due to the younger's logic|; pretty, soft, pouty lips are still sticking out waiting to be devoured; pert nipples are visible, making anyone with a lustful appetite lick their lips in anticipation; toned chest and defined abs show that the twerp is in shape and from seeing how lean the body is makes him wonder how flexible his brother really is; light blue boxers start a little from above the hips to right above mid thigh and is a little tented; creamy, tan legs are spread open and are hanging off of the side of the bed while feet are dangling just above the floor. Oddly enough, his little brother looks pretty sexy like this.

Done with looking at the younger, Ace places the chocolate syrup on the floor and grabs the tray of ice, taking out a piece. When he has the ice in his hand he goes back over to the bed and lays on his brother, not paying any mind to the younger's face as he licks the side of younger's face. "Still don't plan to moan for your big brother?"

Blinking his eyes a few times Luffy quickly shakes his head, remaining defiant to the older. "Nope. I'm not makin any sounds for ya."

A playful smirk reaches the freckled man's face. "We'll see." And idea comes to his head. "How about this, if you don't moan during this then I'll take responsibility for breaking the window."

"You will?"

"Only if you don't moan. If you do, then you gotta deal with gramps."

Well, Luffy doesn't plan on moaning or making sounds anyways since he's not going to eat first but when he succeeds then Ace has to deal with their grandpa. Does he want his brother to get in trouble? He certainly doesn't want to get in anymore trouble and since no one else is here then that means Ace is the only one who will. Ace deserves it and not because of the "who eats who first thing" either. Ace told on him last night and even though he avoided most of the hits from his grandpa |he's so glad that he's in shape| the few punches that he got hurt, a lot. If he had to go through it then that means Ace does too.

A smirk goes on the younger's face as he accepts the challenge. "You're on."

As soon as the words leaves Luffy's mouth Ace smirks before he moves his left leg to go on the outside of the younger's right while he lowers his mouth, moving his lips on the side of the teen's. Kissing the corner of the soft lips, he puts his free hand on the side of his brother's head, leaving it there to rest for now.

Luffy feels his lip being caught in between teeth before getting pulled, causing him to relax a little. He's so dead set on making sure not to moan that he doesn't notice the older's mouth is slowly kissing down his jaw, lightly nipping down under his chin and down his throat before sucking on his Adam's apple until he feels something extremely cold on his chest, causing him to hitch his breath. After a few seconds of trying to figure out why he finally sees the reasoning: the ice cube that Ace had took out earlier is on his chest, or more precisely, on his left nipple.

Wanting to play with his brother some more, Ace deliberately moves the frozen substance very slowly in small circles to see if the younger will make some kind of noise or not. The twenty year old really wants to hear the teen moan again and he'll do pretty much anything for it to happen, even torture the twerp like this.

The bottom lip is trapped in between the younger's teeth as he's trying not to make any kind of sounds. Not only is his brother rubbing the ice on the protruding nub of his chest but he's also licking and sucking on the front of his throat, letting the tongue run down the middle to the side before nipping the skin on his neck every other second or so. Ace is playing dirty.

Ace can feel the younger's body start to tense just a bit from trying to ignore the sensations but he's determined to hear the sexy sounds again. The hand on the side of the younger's head stays put as he bites down a little harder on the Trapezius muscle while water is starting to drip down his finger and the younger's chest. The ice must be melting due to the younger's rise in body temperature. '_There we go._'

Luffy turns his head to the side and begins to grit his teeth as his face is getting warmer by the second. Ace is the biggest meanie in the world right now for trying to make him moan, although it is kinda hard to keep quiet while his neck is being orally assaulted |no matter how much it feels good| and the ice cube is pretty much gone; the only thing that his semi-numb nub feels is the ball of a finger pushing down and rotating it in circles. But no matter if it feels good, makes his body feel hot, or how much he wants to, Luffy refuses to make any sound. His big brother doesn't deserve it.

After another nip on the neck Ace gets up just enough to reach his hand back to grab the chocolate syrup off of the floor before his smirk widens from seeing how the seventeen year old is trying to keep himself quiet: head is still to the side, eyes are closed, mouth is clenched shut, chest is rising and falling just a little faster, and the best part is that there's a beautiful, bright blush spread over his cheeks.

A small laugh emerges from the older's lips. "Don't tell me that wore you out already?"

Taking a quick breath, Luffy cracks open an eye and tries to narrow it at the twenty year old. "S-shut up. I'm fine and you're trying to cheat using the ice like that."

Ace has a questioning look on his face before he shakes his head and laughs. "If you didn't want me to use it then you shouldn't have brought it in here, Lu."

Turning his gaze back to the side, the teen purses his lips together as he mumbles; "It wasn't for you to use."

An eyebrow twitches at that. '_The twerp is being selfish over some damn ice._' A small sigh escapes the older's lip before his smirk comes back. Popping the lid to the chocolate syrup open, Ace uses his thumb to go around the lip before bringing it up to his lip, licking the sweet substance of before tilting the bottle. Adding just a little pressure to the container, he lets a few drops of syrup fall on the younger's chest, causing his little brother to jump a little.

"That's cold." Luffy was not expecting that at all.

"Of course it is. It's been in the fridge."

The seventeen year old just looks at his brother. He knows that, heck he took it out of the fridge. Feeling more of the cold substance on his chest makes his previous thought disappear. It's going right on his collar bone, over his chest, down abdominal muscles and to the right side of his hip. "Ace, you're getting it on my boxers."

Closing the lid, Ace puts the bottle to the side for now. "I didn't think that you would really care about that."

"I don't, I just don't want anyone to ask about it."

Ace just shakes his head. He can ask as to why anyone would say something about it but that would just cause a conversation they can do without. So getting his mind refocused on what's happening the older student licks the semi pouting lips before he eases his way down the jaw. "Well you can complain all you like, but you're still gonna have to deal with that window."

A questioning look is on the younger's face before he feels his earlobe being lightly tugged on. "I thought you said that I didn't have to?"

The older's tongue licks the shell of the ear before he hotly whispers: "But you're gonna moan for me."

"No I'm no—" His sentence is cut short when a hand sneaks its way into his boxers and fingers start to lightly touch the shaft of his hardening member, forcing him to swallow some saliva.

A smirk goes on the freckled face before he bites down on the lobe. "Were you saying something, Lu?"

Trying to keep himself together the seventeen year old takes a steady breath before responding, or at least trying his best to. "I… I'm not g-gonna moan for… y-you…" His face is getting hotter and his voice is starting to strain a little.

"Uh-huh. Prove it to me then." Ace teases before he uses both of his hands to grab the hem of the clothing article, pulling them off of the younger's hips as his tongue starts making his way down the neck once again. Once the cloth is passed the teen's mid thighs, he swiftly pulls it off with one hand before placing both hands on the younger's hips. His tongue finally reaches the chocolate covered collar bone, making his taste buds dance in excitement: the cold, sweet substance on top of soft, creamy skin almost reminds him of rich chocolate that instantly melts in his mouth.

Trying to stay upset at his older brother is getting hard for Luffy, well just a little bit. From feeling the warm, slick tongue slowly move across his collar bone to lap up the sweet liquid to feeling teeth lightly nip down on the skin afterwards before the older's mouth goes a little further down, repeating the same steps when it reaches his chest. See, it's not so hard, he just has to hold his breath and not focus on the attention that he's getting. It's definitely, absolutely, positively not hard what so ever—

Luffy grits his teeth together when he feels the hot muscle lick his hardened nipple |damn ice| before its caught in between teeth. He's trying to take steady breaths to calm himself down as he tries to keep his hand from clenching the covers under him. '_I'm not making any sounds. I'm not making any sounds. I don't wanna go through grandpa's hell again. I'm not making any sounds._'

Licking the budded nub to get the remaining chocolate off, Ace moves one of his hands under his brother's body, letting it rest directly under the center of the back before biting back down on the nub to feel his brother's abdominal muscle tighten a bit. '_Let's see how much of a trooper he really is._'

The seventeen year old feels his nipple being tugged at while the tongue starts to rapidly lick at it, causing his lips to separate but his jaw is still clenched tight. The teasing organ follows the trail of chocolate sauce on his chest, moving towards the other pictorial muscle and licks the neglected nub, making him arch his back a bit. The moment his back leaves the bed he feels a hand hold him up a little as the foreign mouth continues to lick, nip, kiss and suck the protruding nub. His fingers are flexing before the tips dig into the covers, trying his hardest not to pull at them.

Finished with licking all of the chocolate off, Ace moves his head further down, licking and sucking on the toned abs as well as smearing the chocolate on the soft skin. His tongue delves into the crevices in between the muscles before going down some more all the while holding the younger up. When he reaches his brother's belly button, he just sucks on the skin right above it, enjoying how the muscles nearby start to twitch.

Scratch what Luffy said earlier about this not being hard. This is very difficult. Even though this is hard, he can't afford to lose.

Luffy bites down hard on his bottom lip while he leans his head back a bit. He's taking quick and deep breaths from his nostrils as he's fighting with his mouth to try and make it stay closed. The moment the tongue dips into his belly button his jaw starts to quiver, needing to be opened but is forced to stay shut. He really wants to open his mouth and moan or whatever like crazy but if he does then he's gonna get in trouble later. '_It's… so… hard…_'

Ace moves his hand from under his brother, allowing the younger to lay back down on the bed as his tongue licks the hip before he kisses the inside of the right thigh. He continues to inch closer towards the younger's groin, hearing his brother's breath hitch before looking up to see that the teen has his eyes clenched shut and he's biting down on his hand in an attempt to keep quiet. '_Jeez, I didn't expect him to last this long. Oh well, it's more fun for me._'

Eyes fly open when he feels a cold substance spray on his arousal, making him bite hard on his hand. After another few seconds of feeling the same thing, the blushing teen looks down to see that his penis is white and fluffy; that means that Ace got a hold of the cool whip.

"Man Lu," the twenty year old starts as he adds a little more of the sweet topping on his brother's erection, "—it looks like I'm gonna have to deal with gramps tonight, huh?" Ace teases as he lets a finger run down the younger's sack to pick up a little of the toping that decided to drip down before he licks it off, knowing that the struggling teen is watching his every move.

The only response the seventeen year old gives his brother is laying his head back down and moving his hand from his mouth, placing it over his eyes to try and block out the image. '_Ace… is… mean…_' He knows that his older brother is playing with him but even so he's having a really hard time and he's not sure how much longer he can last.

Having enough fun of messing with Luffy right now Ace licks the inside of a thigh, a few centimeters from the sweet covered arousal before nipping at the skin, causing the younger's leg to jerk in surprise. His tongue rubs the underside of the shaft before makings its way up the organ, licking the topping off in the process. His tongue continues to lick its way up until it reaches the head. He takes a hold of the base and licks around the head, hearing a gasp cut short.

The moment Luffy's mouth opens to let out the gasp he quickly puts both of his hands over it, wanting to make sure that Ace didn't hear anything. But feeling the hot tongue lick the cold cream off a sensitive part of his body makes him want to melt; melt, cry out and want more. Well technically he can melt and want more all he wants, he just can't cry out or he'll face doom before going to bed again.

Ace moves his tongue around the head before he takes it into his mouth, licking the sweet fluff off of it before deciding to suck it. Once the head is sucked clean, he takes more into his mouth while his hand lightly starts to scratch the base, causing his brother's body to jerk again.

Luffy's attempt to stay quiet seems to be weakening as he's struggling to keep a moan in his throat but the moment he feels teeth barely touching his hard flesh makes his will shatter as the moan comes from his throat. Even with his hands over his mouth, the low moan can be heard in the quiet room. The teen is just praying that his older brother didn't hear it.

'_Looks like I won't get in trouble after all._' From seeing how determined the twerp was being Ace was about to get really serious and try something else, he's not sure what but it looks like he doesn't have to take it that far, at least not yet.

Ace pulls back enough to leave the head in his mouth before going back down, taking most of the hard flesh in as his tongue licks the side of it. He uses his teeth to gently bite down on it before his tongue pushes the organ to the side of his mouth and pulls it to the other side. He then pulls his head back again but stops midway before going back down and sucking hard on the erection.

As the twenty year old starts bobbing his head up and down Luffy's jaw starts trembling again as he moves his hands from his mouth to tightly grab the covers. Even though it's small, there's a shred of hope that he can keep his mouth shut through this whole thing but unfortunately that last shred is torn to pieces when the foreign mouth engulfs nearly all of him, bobs up and down quickly, and sucks hard on him. "Aa-ahh…"

That's it. Monkey D Luffy is going to get in a lot of trouble by his grandfather, Monkey D Garp, tonight but at the moment he really doesn't care. He'll welcome or run for his life from the Fist of Love or whatever the old man dishes out on him but right now he's gonna enjoy whatever his brother is doing and going to do to him.

'_There it is._' Ace moves his hand from the base as uses it to spread the younger's legs further apart while he pulls his head up a bit, letting his teeth scrap the sides of the hardened flesh to hear his brother moan. Going back down, he lightly nibbles on the flesh before sucking on it once more.

"Aah… aah… haa… agn… aah… a-haa… tsss… yes…" Luffy leans his head back as he's clenching his covers tighter. The feeling that his brother is giving his is different from when he normally touches himself. The saliva is thin but really warm, the nipping and scrapping from teeth makes him tingle all over, and the sucking… the sucking is completely different then rubbing his hand against it. This whole thing is just so much better than using his hand. It's so—

"Ace… ahh… agn… hnn… haa… ahh… nghn… nyah… Ace…" The seventeen year old feels a hand take a hold of his shaft before the hot mouth leaves him. Wanting his brother to go back, Luffy attempts to open his mouth to say something but is instantly stopped when he feels that slick tongue lick his testicle before the mouth engorges one. "Aah!... Ahh… aghn… agn…!"

The twenty year old moves his hand up and down on the erection as he continues to suck on one of the balls. His tongue goes up and down, side to side, and all around the sack in his mouth before he lets it out. Going further down, Ace moves his tongue pass the testis towards his brother's entrance, licking around it a few times before he pushes the tip in. Removing his hand from the younger's hard on, the freckled male uses both hands to spread the cheeks as he pushes more of his tongue inside.

"Aaahhh… aagh… aah… ah-hha… ah-hha… nh-ahh… mnn-hha… ah-haa-haa… agn-haa-haa… ngh Ace…" Luffy arches his back off of the bed and clenches his eyes shut. His body is too hot right now and what Ace is doing to him is making him even hotter. All of the sudden, everything is gone: the warmth inside of him, the hands on his butt, everything. The teen puts a hand over his eyes as he's trying to catch his breath while he feels his bed dip down before lips go on top of his.

Ace separates himself from the younger and sees that the seventeen year old still has his hand over his eyes while the blush is getting darker and his lips parted from trying to intake some air. As much as he wants to take the younger right now he's gonna let Luffy have some fun. But man is he glad that he made his brother moan again. That sound is just too sexy for him.

"Don't tell me that you're too tired to do anything else?" Ace teases as he sits on the side of his brother. It's gonna be a little bit of a problem if Luffy gets tired from trying to hold back because Ace is pretty damn horny right now and using his hand is the last thing that he wants to resort to right now.

Luffy turns on his side as he's still trying to calm himself down. "Ace…"

The older keeps his head turned towards the younger as he waits for his brother to talk.

The teen sits himself up and looks at the freckled man, smirking while his cheeks are tinted red. "I'm still gonna eat you."

Before Ace has a chance to respond Luffy tackles him to the bed, instantly lip locking with the older while his hands are roaming over his brother's shoulders. The younger's tongue licks along the bottom lip before thrusting inside of the twenty year old's mouth, trying to make the older's tongue move with his own.

Ace moves his hands to the sides of his brother, feeling a bit of stickiness of that had been smeared as he moves his tongue to meet with the younger's. Feeling the hands clench and unclench his shoulders Ace runs his own down to grab the younger's hips, slowly moving them against his clothed groin, all the while pushing his brother's tongue to the side with his own, enjoying the saliva that they're swapping.

Feeling his hard flesh against his brother's makes Luffy put more force into kissing Ace as he moves his hands from the shoulder's up to the older's dark hair, rubbing the scalp under his fingers. A few more seconds pass before his tongue gets pulled into the older's mouth; nibbled on, licked against, and sucked on, only making more saliva build in his mouth. Pulling at his tongue, he gets it free only to make it move against the other's. He starts to move his hips a bit harder against his brother's feeling more of the hard flesh on his.

Hands move down the younger's cheeks, grabbing them as Ace hungrily kisses the younger. His tongue is all over the place in his brother's mouth, wanting to know what everything tastes like before the teen pulls back just enough to get some air. Still wanting to kiss something, Ace aims for the younger's throat, licking and sucking on the skin.

Luffy closes his eyes and leans his head back, moaning out his brother's name. "Ace… ahh…" As soon as he's done he leans back down and captures the older's lips, hungrily kissing them before briefly pulling back. "Ace," he dips his tongue into the other's hot mouth before pulling it out, "—I wanna," his hands grab the sides of Ace's face as he quickly kisses the other again, "—eat you." Hands grab his face to bring him back down as they continue to grind themselves against each other. Tongues continue to mend together as their bodies starts moving faster against each other.

Pulling himself back again, Luffy throws his head back as he feels a hot sensation race through his body. "Aah… Ace… aghn…"

The twenty year old leans his head back into the mattress. '_If this… keep up… then I'll just end up… fucking him… He won't get a chance… to do anything, but damn it… this… feels so fucking good…' _ Moving his hands to go back on the hips, Ace flips their position as he instantly connects his mouth to his brother's, needing to taste him some more as his clothed groin starts moving against the younger's some more.

Luffy tightly wraps his arms around Ace's neck, craving more of his brother as he moves his tongue to lick under the older's organ, barely getting a groan from the older. The material from his brother's shorts rubbing against the foreskin of his erection makes him bite down on the foreign tongue, getting a surprised gasp from Ace before said person pulls his tongue out.

Ace runs his hand down his brother's torso and down the arousal, getting a few gasps and moans from Luffy before he lowers his head back down but stops just a few centimeters away from the beautifully, soft lip. He wants to kiss them, God he wants to devour them but if he does then it really won't be fair to Luffy. Even though he know this, the twenty year old can't seem to pull himself back any further. He opens his mouth and tries to kiss the younger a few time, occasionally licking his own bottom lip, before he closes his eyes and smiles. He really can't continue until Luffy has some kind of fun.

Finally able to move, the twenty year old rolls to the side and lets out a sigh. "It's your turn."

Blinking his eyes a few times, Luffy turns his head to look at the older while he's trying to catch his breath. '_It's my turn to do what?_' His head turns to the other side to see the chocolate syrup bottle and he just stares at it for a few seconds before he quickly sits up, realizing what he's gonna do. Getting up, he goes for his desk to grab three more item before bringing them to the bed as a grin is on his face.

Ace lets out a content breath as he feels the bed dip around him before lips attack his chin as hands work on the buckle to his shorts. Once the fastening to the short are done he feels the other's mouth quickly lick and kiss its way down his torso, skipping a majority of it, before reaching his shorts. A little disappointed that the younger did that, he feels his shorts being pulled off. "Aren't ya goin a little fast, Lu?"

Luffy shakes his head as he sees the bulge in his brother's boxers before lightly rubbing at it. "Nu-uh. I wanna make ice-cream and eat it." he says as he looks at his brother and smiles.

"Ice cream? How are you gonna ma—nhh…" The finger rubbing his erection feels absolutely incredible.

"Ace," the seventeen year old goes on his knees and rests his elbows on the older's thighs before he continues, "—you're so hard."

If Ace wasn't already horny then he'd probably have a nose bleed from hearing how the younger said that last comment. The tone in Luffy's voice is so needy, so dirty and yet so innocent-ish. Nah, his brother is being innocent about it but man, does he want his brother to talk dirty some more.

Pulling the last piece of clothing off, the seventeen year old watches how his brother's erection is starting to leak. "Ace, you're dripping. I wonder how good it tastes."

The twenty year old covers his face with a hand, trying not to moan from hearing that. What is it about Luffy talking so dirty that's just so damn arousing?

"But first," the teen grabs the jar of honey, "—I'm gonna make some ice cream."

Ace moves his hand from his face as he looks at the teen with a raised eyebrow. "How do you plan on making ice cream?"

Opening the jar, Luffy looks at it before turning his gaze to his brother's erection, back to the jar, the erection, the jar, the erection, and finally the jar again while a finger goes on his chin.

"What are you thinking about?"

Finally coming to a conclusion Luffy looks at Ace with a smile on his face. "Hey Ace, can you put your dick in the jar?"

Said student sits himself up and looks at his brother in awe. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Well I forgot to bring a spoon and since the kitchen's too far, I thought that it would be easier if you just stuck it in here."

A hand finds its place right back on the older's face as a sigh escapes. As much sense as that makes, he still isn't going to do that. "Use your hand or something."

"Aw but it'll be easier if you—"

"I'm not doing it cause we won't be able to use the rest of it for anything later."

"But we can always buy some more."

Taking the hand from his face, Ace lays himself back down on the bed. "No means no."

"Oh alright." Why does Ace have to make things so difficult? Oh well. He still wants to eat his ice cream and that's what he's gonna do, right after he makes it.

Luffy uses his free hand to scoop a good amount of the thick substance, trying to make sure that none of it falls off, before bringing it towards the older's erection. He puts a majority on the shaft before letting his hand work its way up, smearing it on the top and sides.

Ace licks his bottom lip as he relaxes, enjoying the feeling of the thick, sticky substance going on his arousal with his little brother trying to coat the hard flesh evenly.

When the teen reaches the tip, he sees how it's still leaking a little. "You're so wet." He gets some more honey and covers the head, "—and squishy too."

"Fuck…" Ace says under his breath. He's probably gonna climax really soon if the twerp keeps talking like that.

Done with coating the hard flesh with honey, the teen reaches to grab the next sweet item: whip cream. Shaking the bottle Luffy uses his free hand to grab the tip, aims the bottle, and fires, getting the fluffy sweetness on his brother's hard on and making a mess on the older's stomach and legs. Well if anything, the whip cream has the honey covered up so that's all that matters. Now, for the next item. '_Do I want chocolate first or butterscotch?_' Having a hard time trying to decide he closes his eyes and plays the old fashion Ini Mini Miny Moe. His finger ends up pointing at the butterscotch syrup before he opens his eyes and picks it up, flipping the cap off and drizzling it all over the soon to be delicious treat. Satisfied with the zigzag design on the top and sides |he had a hard time trying to get it underneath| he closes the cap and picks up the chocolate syrup, doing the same thing but makes a bunch of crisscrosses instead. Looking at the treat in front of him the teen notices that something is missing, but what? Looking back he sees the jar of candy cherries. Bingo.

Ace releases a breath as he closes his eyes. His erection is sticky, warm and cold at the same time, and heavy. '_Yep, Luffy is having way too much with this._'

Getting a cherry, the teen places it on top of his treat as he smiles, excited about the way that it came out. '_And Ace thinks that I don't know how to cook. Pfft, I cook just fine._' See, he was paying attention to Makino when she was teaching him how to place topping on a dessert.

"Ace, you look so yummy. I can't wait to see how good you taste." Luffy licks his lips not wanting to wait any longer before devouring his treat.

Opening his eyes, Ace finally sees what the teen did to him. Crap, no wonder why it's so heavy, Luffy put way too much toppings on him. Though he has to admit if it was on something edible, he'd eat it within a blink of an eye.

"And now, we just need sprinkles or chocolate chips and my perfect ice cream will be complete."

A small laugh escapes the older's mouth. "Yeah, but we don't have any."

"I know, that sucks." Oh well, he'll just have to settle with what's in front of him. He sits on his knees and puts both hands on his brother's thighs, staring at the deliciousness in front of him while trying not to drool. "I'm gonna try and lick everything off except for the honey, I wanna wait for the end to do that, m'kay?"

"Sure, have a field day."

Happy with that reply, Luffy grabs something and puts in his mouth before taking the cherry off so he can put the tip in.

Feeling the tongue move against the head of his erection feels so good. Ace melts into the bed as his brother takes more of him into hot mouth before he feels something freezing against the head. "HOLY MOTHER OF A COOKIE CUTTER! WHY THE HELL IS IT SO COLD?"

Luffy takes his brother's erection out and blinks at Ace before taking out two pieces of ice from his mouth. "I have ice in my mouth."

Trying to calm his racing heart, Ace takes a deep breath before popping himself up on his elbows. "Why… do you have ice… in your mouth?"

"Since you have whip cream on your dick I figured if I had ice in my mouth then I could make ice cream. Isn't that how you make it, by mixing ice and cream together?"

Ice cream.

Ice. Cream.

Unfortunately ice + cream does not = ice cream. It just makes cold cream and a big mess.

Jeez, his brother really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. A small chuckle escapes his lips before he lays himself back down. "Ice cream isn't made like that but you can use the ice if you want to. Next time just warn me before you put ice in your mouth."

"Sure. Ace, I'm putting ice in my mouth."

The twenty year old just brings a hand up and face palms himself. That's not what he meant but the twerp did do like he was told. Still though…

Putting the ice back into his mouth and pocketing it into his cheeks, Luffy takes a hold of the sticky shaft as his tongue licks the top of the head, getting what little remains he can before popping it into his mouth. He moves his tongue to push the flesh towards the ice, hardly hearing a groan come from the older before taking the arousal out. His lips move down the sweet covered flesh, kissing and licking the syrups and cream so that only the honey can be visible. His mouth goes lower, smearing the toppings together, creating a light brown color before he pulls back.

Ace flexes his fingers as he takes a deep breath. The tongue is licking around the underside before a third of him is engulfed; he feels the hot tongue pushing and pulling him as the coldness from the ice is on the sides of his flesh. The combination is strangely making him harder in his brother's mouth as he feels even more of himself being taken. "Aah… aah… nhh… nnh… hn-nnh… ugn… ahh... tsss-ah…"

Luffy's taste buds are dancing from the sweetness of his treat but there's something a little different that he can taste as well. Disregarding that for now he continues to suck hard on the limb, waning to make Ace feel as good as he was earlier. He takes the hard limb from his mouth and licks the shaft, removing and smearing all of the sweetness with his tongue before scrapping his teeth against the flesh a bit. Pulling his head up, he licks at the slit a few times, tasting that different taste as is squirts on his mouth before he takes in most of the hard flesh into his mouth.

"Fuck… ahh… haa…" The coldness in the younger's mouth is starting to go away due to the ice melting. Not paying any mind to that right now, grabs a hold of the covers under his hands just so he doesn't put it on his brother's head to make him go faster or to take more in. No, he wants Luffy to do as he pleases but damn, that tongue is making him melt. The way that its licking off the honey before connecting with his actual flesh, the way that its pushing up against the underside of his dick while his brother's working his jaw muscles to suck him, hell, the way that it somehow reaches back just to tickle the top of his penis is bloody incredible. If not today, then one day that tongue will be the death of him.

Putting as much as he can into his mouth, Luffy uses his throat muscles to massage the tip as he sucks hard on the limb while he continues to barely move his head up and down on his brother. He moves his hands to the older's hips as he bobs his head up and down faster while trying to suck harder, wanting to hear his brother's moans. It's no wonder why Ace wanted to hear him so bad, the sounds that he makes are so addicting.

"Ngh… nhh… ugn… hha… hha… ahh… nha… aah… ngh shit… hha… hha… Luffy…" Ace pulls hard at the covers as he can feel his lower stomach start to tingle a bit.

Pulling his head up, Luffy lets the erection slowly slip out of his mouth with a thick strand of saliva connecting himself to the limb with a bit of the sweet toppings mingled in. He breaks the strand by licking the head before he gets up, and crawls on top of the older, not minding on bit about smearing the whip cream on him. When he reaches his brother's face he grips it tightly before kissing his brother, plunging his tongue into the older's mouth.

Ace eagerly returns the kiss as he moves his hands down his brother's back, running his fingers down before they grab the cheeks once more. Spreading them open, he circles a finger on the entrance before pushing it in the hole, feeling the younger's body arch off of him a bit. He wraps his tongue around his brother's, sucking on it hard before biting down on the organ, causing his brother to moan for him as he adds another finger inside of the body on top.

Luffy is trying to get his tongue free while he starts moving his hips, feeling his erection moving against his brother's. The fingers inside of him start to scissor a bit in him before they go faster, making him moan again. The moment the underside of his arousal is rubbed again he pulls at his tongue and surprisingly gets it free before he separates his face from his brother's. "Agn… Ace… haa… haa… mmn… agn… ahh… aah…"

Continuing to finger and move against the younger, Ace moves his head up to orally attack his brother's neck; nipping, licking, sucking, licking, biting, licking, kissing and sucking on it hungrily. He moves his brother to the side and goes on top of him, all the while continuing to quickly move his fingers inside. Sweat makes its way on both of the brothers as Luffy continues to harmonic moans.

"Aah… aah… agn… ahh… hha… hha.. haa… Ace… yes… ahh… ahh… Ace… now… I… I—ahh…"

The twenty year old moves his head up and feverously kisses Luffy, almost like he's trying to fuse his organ with his brother's before he pulls back. "Luffy—" he doesn't get a chance to say anything else as said teen brings his hands up and pulls him down for more of the oral dance. A few seconds pass before the younger lets his head go and Ace separates himself, panting.

Luffy is panting and his cheeks are warm but he doesn't really care at the moment as the fingers keep going in and out of him. "Aah… Ace… I'm…. haa… haa… so hot… aah… ahh… agn~ahh…"

"Lu," Ace kisses his brother's lips, "—do you," he nips on the bottom lip, "—want me," he adds another finger in his brother, stretching the insides, "—do you now?"

"Oh God… yes… aah… Ace…I need… aghn haa… aah… you now…"

Taking his fingers out, the twenty year old rakes the slick digits against the inside of a thigh before Luffy spreads his legs further apart. He takes a hold of his hard on and positions it against the pucker. Licking his lips, he sees the hungry look in his brother's eyes and he's about to thrust himself forwards—

"Luffy, are you there? Luffy?"

"Usopp, is that you? Is Luffy there?"

"Nu-uh. He must be getting something to eat."

"The idiot left his computer on again? I swear, he always turns it on when he wakes up but is never around."

Ace looks around the room before his eyes finally meet the computer, seeing two windows on the screen for video chat before he looks back at his brother. He whispers at his brother just so the other two don't hear them. "Luffy… why is your… computer on?"

Luffy looks from the screen across the room to his brother on top of him before sheepishly smiling. "I, uh…, always turn it on... A-ha, whoops..."

Ace just brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>Voquo: <strong>Yeah, I know, I'm so cruel for ending it there, huh? I was going to keep going but my family loves to come in my room while I'm trying to work on this, so I had to cut it short. But the good thing is that Luffy got to have his ice cream. **^-^**

So hopefully if I'm not interrupted then I'll have the next one out by next week.

Until then, take care.


	4. Afternoon 2

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room - PT 4**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this during his vacation from college? AU '_Interruptions turn to us finally having our fun… or not. And I thought that things couldn't get any worse…_'_ -sigh- I HAVE to be adopted._

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, & Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, yaoi, D-cest, & all in all humor (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday 12:12 p.m.<strong>_

Luffy is completely oblivious to the thwarted look on his brother's face as he's trying to look passed the older to see who's on the screen. "Hey, it's Nami and Usop—"

Ace quickly covers the seventeen year old's mouth, trying to make sure that their two unwanted guests don't hear or |more importantly| see them. "Are you trying to get us caught?" He asks in a whisper.

Waiting for the twenty year old to uncover his mouth, Luffy answers the question with another question. "Caught doing what?"

The simple question makes Ace hang his head low. Why is he even in this situation in the first place? How can this idiot make him so damn aroused? Just… how?

Taking a few seconds to recover from his brother's attack of stupidity, Ace raises his head to see the younger looking at him, blinking a few times. Letting out a short breath he answers his brother's question. "Us being covered in sweets, naked and about to have sex."

"Oh." The teen just says. A clever idea comes to his mind. "Can you let me up?"

Ace raises an eyebrow but doesn't question his brother as he rolls off of the younger and sits up. Seeing the twerp get up and put his shorts on, however, makes him finally ask his question. "What are you about to do?"

Carefully zipping up the zipper, Luffy takes a step before turning and looking at his brother, smiling. "I'm gonna see if Usopp and Nami wanna have sex with us."

Older obsidian eyes are instantly enlarged as his jaw literally falls on the mattress. '_What the hell did he just say?_' Before he has a chance to even do anything Luffy cuts him off.

"Wait~" he taps a finger against his lips a few times before looking at his brother. "—how can all four of us have sex if they're stuck in the computer?"

That's it.

Throwing his face into the nearest pillow and screaming into it sounds like the best idea that he's had all day.

It is so tempting right now too.

There's just _**no**_ way that Ace is gonna have sex with his brother now. He should just get up, get his clothes, go in the bathroom, lock the doors, and take a long, cold shower. It is impossible to have sex with Luffy. '_Wow, never that I'd ever say that about anyone_.'

Anyways, he's said it more than three million times and he knows that he'll keep saying it. "You're an idiot."

Luffy just grins and laughs a bit before a question mark pops above his head. It takes a second or two to finally realize what his brother said. "Hey!"

Ace just lets out a small chuckle before he looks at the younger, but before he can say something else, he gets interrupted, again.

"Hey, there you are." Usopp points at Luffy from the screen.

"Shit." Ace mumbles as he rolls off of the bed unto the floor and grabs his boxers. What is it about people interrupting him and Lu right when they're about to go at it? The first time is when that dirty old man came home last night and now… this. It's like he's fated not to have sex with Luffy. Well, now he's not gonna even try it since the idiot just killed the mood with that damn computer comment.

Luffy turns around and makes his way towards his desk. "Hey guys, you're stuck in my computer again."

Usopp face palms himself as Nami closes her eyes and shakes her head.

Nami: "No one is stuck in your computer. It's called Skyping."

Luffy raises an eyebrow. "But you're not really here and I see you on my screen."

Nami: "Luffy, you're so—"

Usopp: "Just drop it Nami. Yeah, Luffy, we're stuck in your computer again."

Nami: "Usopp, you _really _need to stop helping him. He's not ever going to learn anything if you keep sticking up for him. And Luffy, how're you even passing your classes?"

That is the best question asked all day.

Luffy: "Oh, Kaya and Makino have been tu-tortu, uh, helping me."

Kaya?

Makino?

Tutoring Luffy?

They have enough patience to help him?

Bless their hearts.

'_I should do something nice for the both of them for helping the idiot._' Ace thinks as he pulls his boxers up.

Usopp: "Wait, that's why you've been going to the library after class? Because Kaya's helping you?"

Luffy: "Uh-huh."

Usopp: "And you haven't told me?"

Luffy: "Well—"

Nami: "You're best friend is hanging out with the girl of your dreams. Are you jealous, Usopp?"

Usopp: "O-o-of course I'm not."

Luffy pulls his chair in front of the screen before he sits down. "Oh hey, did'ja want me to tell Kaya that you like her?"

Nami: "Luffy, that would be great if you did."

Luffy: "Okay. I'll let her know on Monday."

Usopp: "Luffy, no! Don't tell Kaya! She doesn't need to know!"

Luffy: "Huh? Know what?"

Usopp: "Nothing."

"I'm not gonna tell her?" Luffy asks, not really understanding the situation.

Nami: "No, you're gonna tell her."

Usopp: "No you're not Luffy. You're not saying anything to her."

Nami: "Usopp, let him tell her."

Usopp: "Are you crazy, Nami? She doesn't need to know."

Nami: "Why? Are you scared?"

Usopp: "I'm not scared. Why are you playing matchmaker?"

Nami: "You're telling her."

Usopp: "You're not telling her."

"So~ I'm not telling her?" What is it with these two? Tell her, don't tell her, yes, no, she needs to know, she doesn't need to know. All of this is starting to make his brain hurt.

Luffy: "Oh hey, Ace is here too."

'_Damn it._' Ace instantly thinks. What the hell is Luffy thinking? No one's supposed to know that he's in the same room right now. That's the main reason why they stopped everything. Why is his brother so damn stupid at times, especially now?

"Ace came back today?" Usopp asks, quickly trying to change the conversation.

"Actually he came back yesterday." Luffy turns to his side to let his friends see his brother.

'_Think Ace, think._' What's the best thing to do while a person is on the ground? Push-ups are always good. Ace quickly turns on his stomach and pretends to continue his exercise. "Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy— oh, hey guys." He turns his head to look at the computer screen.

Usopp: "Hey Ace. How are ya?"

Nami: "How's college been treating you?"

Getting up from the floor, the oldest of the four makes his way to the desk, resting his right arm on the top of the chair. "I'm doing good and college is fine so long as you don't have a lonely professor trying to torture you every minute of class."

Nami: "That bad?"

Ace: "Eh, more or less. I asked Lu where you guys went but, like always, he wasn't paying attention."

Usopp: "Luffy!"

Nami: "How could you? We're your friends."

The youngest just laughs and smiles at the screen.

Ace: "So, how're you guys?"

Nami: "I'm doing well. Mom was invited to go to a Mikan Grove Festival and I couldn't let her go by herself so I decided to tag along. And Nojiko's here too."

'_Yes, I don't have to deal with that woman on my way to Sabo's._' Ace mentally celebrates.

"Oh, that's right," Luffy clasps his hands together, "—you did say something about something like that, huh?"

"Luffy, you're so lucky that I'm not over there right now." Nami says as she has a tick mark on the side of her head while she's flexing her fingers.

"Huh? How come?" The young teen just sees his female friend put her hands to her face before a muffled noise can be heard. He turns his head to look at his brother, who just shrugs his shoulders, before turning back to his screen.

Ace: "So Usopp, where did you run off to?"

Usopp: "Oh, dad decided to kidnap me to a gun show for the weekend. Mom wants me to make sure that he doesn't pull any of his babies out of the car to show off or compete with them since the last time he did it we almost got into a lot of trouble."

Ace: "Gun fetish?"

Usopp: "Big gun fetish."

Ace: "Luffy, I thought you said that he went with his mom?"

Luffy: "Well I thought that he did."

Ace: "Jeez, you don't pay attention."

Luffy: "Hey Usopp,"

Usopp: "Yeah?"

Luffy: "That means your mom's home."

Usopp: "Yeah."

"So I can go over there and eat dinner with her then, right?" A fist quickly goes to the back of his head before a lump protrudes from his skull. Putting a hand over the injury, Luffy turns back and looks at his brother. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

Ace: "Lu, you're not going over there just to eat some food."

Luffy: "But,"

Ace: "Isn't that why you wanted to learn how to cook in the first place?"

Luffy puts a finger to his mouth and tilts his head up. "Oh yeah, huh?"

Usopp: "Wait, what?"

Nami: "Luffy, you're learning how to cook?"

Said teen turns to face his computer screen. "Uh-huh. I'm learning really fast."

Ace rolls his eyes at that comment. '_Yeah right._'

Luffy: "And I even made some ice cream."

Panic quickly comes to Ace. '_Stupid, don't say anything. I swear if he does, I'm going to kill him._'

Nami: "You… made ice cream?"

Luffy: "Yep."

"How? Isn't that supposed to be really hard to make?" Usopp questions.

Nami: "No, I think that it's just a long process."

Luffy: "I thought you just mix ice and cream together. Well that's what I did when I put whip cream on Ace's—"

"Asparagus." Ace quickly intervenes, not needing anyone to find out what the _ice cream_ really was. "I already told you, that's not how you make ice cream. And even if it was, I don't think that asparagus flavored ice cream would be all that appetizing."

Luffy turns to look at his brother again. "Asparagus? You named it Asparagus?" He ignores the blank look that he's receiving from the oldest as he continues. "I didn't think that it tasted all that bad. In fact, your Asparagus tasted really yummy."

Ace just turns around and forces his mouth to stay shut just so he doesn't scream or hit the moron for his stupidity. His brother really doesn't know how to play along for crap.

Both Usopp and Nami have confused looks on their faces.

Usopp: "Uh, we are talking about ice cream still, right?"

Nami: "I think we are but, um, how does asparagus flavored ice cream taste good?"

Luffy: "Oh, I put chocolate and butterscotch syrup all over it and topped it with a cherry. It was really good. Hmm, I think that I'll make another one later."

Nami: "Luffy, you do, um, realize that an asparagus is a green vegetable and it probably doesn't taste all that good with those toppings, right?"

Luffy turns his head towards his brother's before looking back at the screen. "But it wasn't green when I had it."

Usopp: "What color was it?"

Luffy: "Uh, Ace, it's a light brown, right?"

Nami: "You ate a bad asparagus?"

Luffy: "It wasn't bad. In fact, it was really hard but chewy at the same time."

'_God, I hate my life right now._' Ace brings his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yeah, his brother is definitely gonna be the death of him, in the worst way possible at that. And did Ace forget to mention that his little brother is a complete and total idiot?

"Hey Ace," the young brunette waits until the older turns and looks at him. "—do you know what time grandpa is gonna come back?"

Ace: "How would I know? You were the only one who talked to him today."

Luffy: "Oh yeah. Forgot you were still sleeping."

"Wait." Nami intervenes. "Mr. Garp is back?"

Usopp: "That's not good."

Ace questioningly looks at the two on the screen. "Did something happen?"

Usopp: "Uh, the last time we were talking to Luffy on here we got in trouble."

Luffy: "Oh, that's right. He said that you guys were too lazy to come over."

Usopp: "Yeah, and because of that we got a dose of his so called _lovely _disciplinethe next time we went over there_._ Luffy, why didn't you tell us that it was so painful?"

Luffy: "I did tell you. That's the reason why I always try to leave when he's around."

So even Luffy's friends aren't lucky enough to escape the Fist of Deat— erm, Love. '_At least they don't live with the old man._'

Usopp: "So Ace, it was good seeing you again. Hopefully Luffy won't cause you too much trouble."

'_Yeah, that ship has already sailed._' The oldest thinks while shaking his head and smiling.

Luffy: "Wait, you guys are leaving now?"

Nami: "Duh. You're grandfather is back."

Luffy: "But he's at the hospital visiting Dadan right now."

Usopp: "And your point is?"

Nami: "Luffy, he's probably gonna come back really soon, right?"

Luffy: "I guess so."

Nami: "All the more reason why we should get off. I don't want to get hit by him the next time I go over there."

Usopp: "Nami's right, besides, I need to make sure that dad isn't trying to sneak his guns out of the car. I'll talk with you guys later. Bye."

Ace & Luffy: "See ya, Usopp."

Nami: "I should get going too. I need to make sure that no one's mikans are better than mom's."

"That sounds like sabotage to me, Nami." Another female's voice can be heard in the background.

'_Damn it._' Ace thinks as he's trying to slowly scoot to the side. Nojiko is the last person that he wants to see right now since she has a tendency of picking on him a little too much.

Nami: "Don't tell me that you weren't thinking about doing the same thing, Nojiko?"

Nojiko: "Of course I was. Gotta make sure that no one's are better than mom's, right?"

Luffy: "Oh, hey Nojiko."

Nojiko: "Hey Short Stuff."

Luffy: "Aw, you know that I don't like it when you call me that."

Nojiko: "Sorry, I can't help it. How's your brother doing?"

Luffy: "Ace? He's right here."

Ace: '_Damn you Luffy._' "Hey Nojiko."

Nojiko: "There he is. How are you Dotty?"

Ace: "Would you not call me that?"

Nojiko: "Hey Shorty, have you tried to connect the dots on his face yet?"

Luffy: "Nu-uh, I haven't got a chance to."

Ace: "And you're not going to."

Nojiko: "Aw, don't be mean to him Spots. It's not like he's gonna take a picture afterwards and send it to me."

Ace: "You were gonna do _what_?"

Nami: "Anyways, we should get going back. Nojiko, stop being so mean to Ace."

Nojiko: "Nami, remind me which brother you have a crush on again."

Nami: "I-I-I don't have a crush on either of them. Bye guys. Nojiko, you're so—"

The program shuts off, leaving only the desktop background on the screen. Both of the brother's blink their eyes while looking at each other, wondering what the last part was about before the older starts to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Ace, where're you going?"

Said male scratches the back of his head as he keeps walking. "I'm taking a shower."

"But," Luffy gets up from his chair, "—I thought that we were gonna have sex?"

The twenty year old turns around and looks at the disappointed teen. "Sorry to say this but I'm done."

"Why?"

"A: you were gonna try and invite your friends to have sex with us, which is impossible from where they are anyways. B: That's a really stupid idea for so many reasons."

"And C?"

Ace points his index finger at the younger and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. A few seconds pass before he finally does say something. "I only got A and B right now."

"So there's no C?" If there's no C then that means there's no other reason why they shouldn't keep going.

"No C." The older turns around and resumes his way to the bathroom.

Luffy rushes towards his brother before grabbing a hold of a wrist. "Ace, don't leave. I really wanna do this with you."

"Lu," he turns to look at said teen, "—you killed it for me."

Completely ignoring what the older just said, Luffy starts to plead. "I'm really hot."

"Look—"

"I'll suck your dick to get you all wet again. If I'm not doing enough, then you can push my head down as much as you want. You can move me anyway you want to while I'm sucking your dick. I won't even touch any of the yummy toppings this time. Just stay here and do me Ace, please?"

The twenty year old has to put his free hand on the wall to properly keep himself upright. Something warm is trickling down from his nose before he realizes what it is and leans his head back; crap, the twerp really just made him have a nose bleed. '_What is it about him when he talks like this, damn it?_'

Moving his free hand, Luffy starts to lightly rub it against his brother's crotch as he takes a step closer to lick the side of his brother's neck. "Please… stay and do me."

The older takes a deep breath and wipes the light trail of blood off of his face before he shakes his head. Pulling his body away from his brother's, Ace makes his way to the edge of the bed and sits on it before closing his eyes as a sigh escapes. He has got to be the biggest sucker in the world when it comes to dealing with Luffy. "You do know that you're gonna be the death of me, right?"

A big smile goes on Luffy's face before he tackles the older down to the bed. He reaches down and unzips the zipper to his shorts before pulling out his erection. Taking a hold of the older's hand, he makes Ace touch it. "See," he has the foreign hand rub at his arousal, "— it feels so good."

"You're still hard?" The question comes out as he looks at the younger and feels how hard his brother's flesh really is. The whole computer conversation took it out of him so it's a little surprising that the twerp still has his erection.

Letting go of the older's hand, Luffy moves his head to whisper in his brother's left ear before he lightly nibbles on it. "You do this to me, Ace."

'_I do this to him he says_.' The older sarcastically thinks as he internally rolls his eyes and his older brother instincts start to kick in. "Lu, get up."

Said teen pulls his head back and questioningly looks at his brother. "How come?"

"Because I'm taking a shower."

Luffy sits up as he straddles his brother's stomach. "But I thought that you said we could have sex?"

Ignoring the sudden weight on his stomach, Ace sternly looks at the teen. "Did those words come out of my mouth?"

"No but—"

"See, I didn't say that."

Luffy crosses his arms and slightly pouts. "But you said, and I quote, "You do know that you're gonna be the death of me, right?" end quote. If you didn't want to have sex then why would you say that?"

Ace closes his eyes and sighs. "Look, I _**did**_ want to have sex with you earlier but now I don't."

"Give me three good reasons why you don't want to anymore." Why would Ace have a sudden change of heart? They were doing just fine and having a lot of fun before the whole computer thing? Why would that change his brother's mood so much? '_It doesn't make sense._'

The older opens his eyes and just blandly stares at his younger brother. "You want me to give you three reasons?"

"Three good reasons."

"Fine. A: When your friends interrupted us that really killed the mood for me."

"Okay, but I can bring your mood back." That's one thing cleared. '_Besides, it'll be fun for the both of us to get Ace's Asparagus back_. ' That thought makes an excited grin go on the younger's face.

"No you're not." Needing to ignore whatever thought brought the goofy grin on Luffy's face, Ace continues. "B: This is completely insane. It's bad enough that we were masturbating with each other last night but the fact that we were about to have sex with each other is far from normal for brothers."

The grin on the teen's face quickly fades. "But you weren't complaining last night or earlier today."

"Yeah, but that's because I wasn't thinking straight."

A finger reaches Luffy's chin for a few seconds before his grin comes back. "So, all you have to do is not think then we can have sex."

Ace wants to face palm himself but he can't since both of his arms are trapped in between his sides and his brother's thighs so he just opts to stare blankly at the younger. "Luffy, I'm not you. I don't know how to not think."

A concentrated look goes on the younger's face for a second or two before something clicks. "Hey, I do think."

A playful smirk reaches Ace's face. "Sure you do." Seeing how his little brother is pouting again makes his smirk widen. "Anyways, this whole thing is insane and I'm not gonna have sex with you, so get up."

"No way, besides you didn't even say the last reason and the other two really suck."

"Look, this is the last reason. Did you forget that gramps is back? Like Nami and Usopp said, just because he's at the hospital doesn't mean that he won't come back soon and knowing our luck, he'll come back while we're in the middle of doing it."

Luffy lets out a sigh and looks to the left, letting the words sink into his head.

"You know that I'm right. Do you really want to jeopardize our lives by having sex?"

"Yes."

What did the twerp just say? He's really willing to play Let's-See-How-Long-We-Can-Live-When-Gramps-Walks-In-And-Sees-Us-Have-Sex? The teen must be out of his mind. "Luffy!"

Said teen looks back down at his big brother. "What? I'm really hot down there. Besides we're not in his room, so what's the worst that can happen?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

Images of Luffy's bed being broken into pieces with his covers ripped, pillows are torn apart with goose feathers all over the floor, his computer thrown out the window while several pieces of his desk are through the wall, his dresser is through another wall leading to the outside while his clothes are scattered under the feathers, his closet door is hanging off of the hinges as more clothes, shoes and boxes are by the feathers, his bathroom door is ripped off of the hinges, and Ace is out of commission on the floor somewhere while he's in Garp's hand, begging his grandfather to spare his life all go to the younger's head, making him shiver at the thought.

"Yeah, I thought so." Whatever Luffy just saw was probably a little bit better than what he knows will actually happen. '_At least the idiot knows what he'll do to us._'

"Even if he does catch us, wouldn't it be worth it?"

"The hell it would. I would like to enjoy what little bit of life I have left."

"Why are you making it seem like you're dying?"

"Luffy, he's already killing us slowly. We don't need to make our deaths come any quicker than it is."

"Okay, okay, what about this?" The seventeen year old moves his hands to grab his brother's shoulders as he sees Ace waiting for him to continue. "What if you just stay perfectly still and I'll sit on top on you while Asparagus is in me, that way you can say that you didn't have sex with me."

Ace ignores that ridiculous name for his precious flesh, turns his head to the side, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. '_Didn't I just get finished telling him the reason why we can't have sex?_' Turning his head back to look at his brother, he takes a deep breath before trying |notice the word trying| to get some sense in the twerp's head. "First off, that sounds like you want to ride me."

"Okay, then I'll ride you."

Ace really wishes that he had his arms free so he can not only hit his brother but he _really _needs to face palm himself a few times. "No matter how much you want to, I'm not letting you." Ignoring the puffed out cheeks that Luffy is giving him, he continues. "Secondly, no."

"But I'm really, really, _really_ hot down there Ace." Doesn't Ace know what it feels like to be really hot down there? He should know since he's older, right? It feels like, like um… oh yeah, like he can melt in something that feels really good before exploding in it or something like that. And since Ace most likely knows what it feels like then he should sympathize with Luffy about this whole thing and have sex with him.

"Then go take a shower and jerk off or something."

Why did Ace ignore the really hot logic? Okay, he didn't ignore that logic but still, using his hand won't be as satisfying as actually going at it with his brother would. "No way. It won't feel the same like when you were sucking my dick."

A bit of warmth reaches the older's cheeks. '_Does he have to be so freaking blunt about it?_'

"Besides, I don't know why but I really need you inside of me and the more I think about it, the more I feel like I need to explode."

The last comment goes straight to Ace's groin area. '_Son of a bitch. He's using his words as a weapon, I know he is. No wait, he's trying to catch me off guard just so we can go at it. Damn it, I hate being a responsible older brother.'_

As the twenty year old continues to try and keep himself from slippingLuffy moves his right hand to play with the waistband to his brother's boxers. A second passes before a hand reaches his wrist, making him stop. He looks up to see that Ace is looking at him.

"No, Luffy, and I'm serious."

"But I really want to—"

"No means no."

"But—" Luffy doesn't get a chance to finish as he feels Ace shift their weight and the next second he's on the bed with his older brother pinning his shoulders down.

"Last night you said if I really wanted you off then I could make you get off of me, right? Well, I'm getting you off."

The teen turns his head to look at the wall. "You're mean."

Said brother just lets out a sigh and softens his features. "I'm sorry for leading you on and for denying you your pleasure, but I can't have sex with you. The main reason is because we're brothers and I didn't come home from college just to get in your pants Lu. I want to spend time with you."

"As in teasing me with Sabo, right?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't be able to mess with you if we were having sex. When you're in a relationship with your a girlfriend or boyfriend, whatever you choose, then you can have sex all you like as long as you use a condom. Grandpa would beat you to the brink of death, kill me and bring me back to life just so he can kill me again if he found out that you got a girl pregnant."

Luffy turns to look at Ace. "Why would you get in trouble?"

"Because knowing you you'll tell him who it was that told you to have sex."

"I would not."

"Lu, you can hardly keep a secret and your lying skills stink worse than a four month old egg."

"You are mean."

Ace just laughs before he gets off of his brother and get up. By the time he takes a step forward he feel something take a hold of his left ankle, making him look down and see the reason why. "Luffy, what're you doing? Let go."

"No, I wanna have sex with you."

The twenty year old tries to take a step forward. "Damn it Luffy, we're not gonna have sex, so let go."

Luffy in return just tightens his grip as he's starting to get dragged across the room. "Nu-uh. I'll let go if you agree to have sex with me."

"What part of no don't you understand? The N, the O, or the whole thing?" Ace takes a step with his left leg, having a bit off difficultly while his brother still struggles to hang on.

"I don't care about what you say. I wanna have sex with you even if I have to tie you down and rape you."

"You… can't overpower me. Now let go."

"No~ Not until… you agree to have sex with me."

"I'm not gonna agree to that."

"Then I'm not letting go."

Taking another struggled step, Ace stops for a bit to catch his breath. "Damn it… why are you so heavy?"

Luffy looks up and smiles. "Because I eat."

Ace just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Get off."

The teen tightens his grip. "No."

"Luffy, I'm serious, let go."

"No. I want your Asparagus in me."

"No, now get off."

"Not until you agree."

"I'm not gonna agree."

"Then I'll never let go."

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"Then have sex with me."

"No, now let go."

"NEVER~"

Before Ace can attempt to win this sibling squabble, he's interrupted, again.

"WHY IS THE KITCHEN WINDOW BROKEN!" The voice echoes down the hallway, the echo itself getting louder.

Instantly, the brothers stop to look at each other before looking at the closed door leading to the hallway.

Luffy looks at his brother as he gets off of the floor. "Ace—"

"Go take a shower."

"But," the teen takes a look around his room. "—we don't have a book in here like last time."

Refraining from hitting the twerp on the head and screaming "Luffy, you're an idiot!" like he wants to Ace just takes a really long, deep breath. "No, you really need to take a shower. You're still covered in sweets."

"So are you."

Looking down, Ace sees that he is in fact a little sticky. He grabs his brother's wrist and practically drags the younger with him into the bathroom. When they're in front of the sink, Ace quickly turns it on and splashes himself, quickly trying to remove the stickiness from his face and chest before looking at his brother. "Take a shower."

"But what about the window?"

'_Ah, damn it. I really hate being the older brother right now._' Well, the thought of having a good day was not only just a dream but said dream decided to shatter into a million pieces right now as Ace resumes the older brother role. "I… I'll take the blame for it."

Shock reaches the younger's face. "You… are? But what about our bet that we had earlier?"

Another sigh escapes the older's mouth. "I'll only take the blame if you agree to stop trying to have sex with me."

"Ace~" A whine escapes the younger's mouth.

"I can always point a finger and tell him the truth, that way _I _won't get in trouble."

Luffy looks down and bites his bottom lip. Ace is really mean today, but why? Luffy didn't do anything to Ace. Wait, no, he did wake his brother up kind of early, and Ace did have to clean up their mess in the kitchen but other than that nothing else happened. Letting out a breath, the teen finally mumbles his agreement. "Fine, I won't try to have sex with you."

"Good, now go take a shower and I'll deal with gramps."

"Alright." Luffy moves to the shower stall and turns the water on.

As his brother is busying himself with the shower, Ace walks out of the bathroom and Luffy's room, picking up the abandoned towel to pat himself dry while he looks down death's row. '_I'll be surprised if I can make it to my next birthday._'

Ace takes one step down the seemingly long hallway, trying to calm himself before he reaches the insanely brutal storm that's most likely going to be in the front room. '_Okay, I'll be fine._' Another step is taken.'_He won't beat the life out of me just because I'm gonna take the blame for Luffy throwing a frying pan out of the window and probably scorching the outside since the stupid thing was still hot at the time when said idiot was trying his hardest to cook._' He takes a long intake of air before slowly releasing it.'_The most gramps is gonna do is _politely_ question me as to what happened. That's _**all **_he's gonna do._'

The young twenty year old knows that he's wishfully thinking, but hey, it's the only thing that he can do. Walking down to _talk_ with his lovely grandfather |more like getting brutally beat| is something that he wants to do later on in his life, like over the phone. That way, he won't have to worry about getting sent to the hospital, like any other time. "Heck, why couldn't he just call to see what we were doing?"

He picks a leg up and hesitates before taking the step and looks back, seeing that he only took a few steps. "Ah, damn it. I could have sworn that I walked further than this." Shaking his head, he takes another deep breath before deciding to just get it over and done with. "Alright, we're just gonna talk."

Reaching the end of the corner, Ace takes one last, deep breath before slowly peering around the corner, spotting the old standing in front of the couch with his arms crossed and his face is shadowed, making him look very dangerous at the moment. Ace swallows a little saliva before mentally preparing himself. '_It's now or never…_'

Rounding the corner, the semi calmed twenty year old puts on a cheery mask, trying to hide his nervousness. "Hey gramps. How's Dadan doing?"

"Ace,"

There it is. That serious tone in Monkey D Garp's voice. The tone that lets you know what kind of trouble a person is about to get in right before it happens. The only good thing about this tone is that it's not as deadly like it can be. Sure, either Ace or Luffy |or both| are about to be hit several dozen times no matter what they say, but it's not the tone of either of them breaking the number one rule of the house: attempting to go in the forbidden bedroom.

The young, freckled male just stands still in his spot, waiting for his grandfather to continue and wishing that time would hurry up just so he can get this over with.

"—Luffy,"

'_Damn it, how'd he know?_' Panic for his younger brother begins to take over Ace's being. This isn't supposed to happen. _He_ is supposed to take the blame for Luffy accidentally breaking the window. _He_ is supposed to be responsible and take the beating for his little brother. _He_ had specifically told Luffy that he would, so why isn't going that way?

Garp unfolds his arms and brings them down to his sides as he turns to face the oldest of his grandsons. His face and voice immediately change into amazement. "—was right about the tree. It hit her head really hard. It is the tree's fault!"

…

One

…

Two

…

Three

…

Portgas D Ace is trying. He's trying really hard not to let his eyes pop out of their socket, jaw drop on the floor, or face palm himself. _**That**_is not what he was expecting the crazy old man to say. His gramps came in the house yelling about the window and he had _**that**_ tone in his voice, so why would he really just — '_I officially live in a house full of idiots._'

The twenty year old brings his thumb and index finger to rub the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes and takes slow breaths. '_God, my family… I know I question this at times but there is no way that I can actually be related to them. If I really am then I don't know if it's a miracle or a curse._'

"So, you're wondering if Dadan's alright, eh?"

Hearing the other speak brings the younger of the two from questioning himself to his grandfather. "Uh-huh."

"Well, she was about to be released today but, uh…" Garp brings his right hand up and scratches the back of his head while a sheepish grin reaches his face. "—she, uh, a cart of food was coming and I was hungry so I went to get some. After I got up I heard a loud crash and when I looked back I saw Dadan on the floor unconscious and there was a big dent in the door. Sure, she's bleeding from her head but since we were at a hospital I knew that she would be dealt with so I continued onwards with my search for food. And that's why I'm not hungry now." The sheepish grin turns into a proud one.

Ace is speechless and completely astonished. Not only with his little brother, but with his grandfather too? '_They're both complete idiots._'

First off, how did a conversation beginning with Dadan, no scratch that. How did the subject of a _broken window_ go to Dadan and finally end with food? And to top it off, his grandfather had most likely forgot that the old bag was behind him while he was distracted with food and said man apparently slammed the door in the poor woman's face, making her have to stay at the hospital for God knows how long.

"Someone's gonna have to make funeral arrangements soon." Ace mumbles under his breath, shaking his head. "Dealing with them, there's no telling how long she has left."

Who knows, Ace might have to send her something nice for dealing with his family as long as she has. But does she really deserve it from how she treated him when he was a kid though? Hmm… even so, he could at least stop by the hospital and visit her before going back to CBU at the very least.

Shaking the idea from his head for now, the twenty year old turns his attention back to the apparently-going-senile and still shocking to know that he-is-a-perverted old man, wanting to get back to their original conversation or at least spring up something different to talk about. "So, um—"

"That's right." Garp slams his right fist into his left hand. "I almost forgot about that window."

'_Damn it._' So the old geezer isn't as senile as Ace thought he was getting. And there goes a beating that could have been avoided.

Crossing his arms, Garp straightens his posture and sternly looks at his oldest grandson. "So Ace, care to tell me why the kitchen window is broken?"

Said male tilts his head down a bit and mumbles: "Not really."

An eyebrow is raised. "Excuse me?"

"I, uh," Ace stammers a bit, "—I said um…" '_Okay, this is for Luffy. Damn twerp is going to owe me so much after this._' Straightening his own back up, he begins to take the blame for his younger brother. "I broke the window."

"You… broke the window?" Is that what Ace said? He's the mature one out of the two. How did he end up breaking the window? That doesn't sound like him at all. Mainly it's his youngest grandson that does things like this, not the other way around.

"Yeah." Ace brings his right hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I was trying to teach Luffy how to…" '_How to what? How to what? Think Ace, what can a chef do that looks really easy but isn't?_' An idea finally pops in his head, making him mentally smirk at his genius-ness. "—flip something in the pan but I accidentally let it go and it—"

"Hey Ace, you took the blame right?" Luffy rounds the corner of the hallway and enters the room. "You didn't tell him that I broke the window because that mix was on my face and I couldn't see and my footing slipped because of the mess and eggs that were on the floor and by the time I reached the stove the frying pan flew out of the window. He doesn't know that, right?"

Ace just puts a hand to his face while lowering his head. "…Oh my God. You are so stupid."

Exactly, what is the point in trying to take the blame for a younger sibling if said idiotic sibling is just going to tell on himself? There really isn't a point for it. Okay. If that's the case, then why would Ace try to take the blame for his younger brother? He really shouldn't have, and now since Luffy has such a big mouth their grandfather knows that he was lying to him.

Oh, that's not a good thing at all. Maybe Ace should inch his way out and exit the room but that would leave his adorable yet moronic brother to be slaughtered. Okay~ so maybe they should just quickly leave to somewhere in public so the old man doesn't do anything to them. Wait, it doesn't matter if it's in public or not, if Garp finds them and wants to discipline them then he's going to, no matter who is around. Heck, if anyone tries to stop Garp, he'll discipline them as well. Okay, so their best choice is to quickly get to the front door and run like the devil himself is chasing them, praying that they don't get caught.

Luffy looks at his brother's posture, tilting his head to the side a bit before noticing the deadly aura in front of Ace. His face instantly drops, realizing why his brother is standing the way that he is. "Uh, Ace, I just, um, told on myself, didn't I?"

"Yep, you did."

The youngest uses his index finger to scratch the side of his face. "And you were taking the blame for me, huh?"

"Right in the middle of lying to him."

"Ah~ So, where to?"

"Hmm, well I'm supposed to meet Sabo today, so we'll go see him."

"Yay, we get to go see Sabo." Luffy starts to take big strides to get out of the room as quick as he can while being very nonchalant about it.

Ace turns to his grandfather, trying his hardest to not only ignore but also not get scared what so ever by the expression on the old man's face. "Well, it was good seeing you agai—"

"HOLD IT!" Garp's voice storms into the room.

"RUN LUFFY, RUN!"

Not needing to be told twice, the youngest of the three jumps over the suede couch, dashes and swerves around the corner to his left to get into the family room. From there he jumps over the coffee table |clearing it while getting his foot snagged onto the rug underneath|, stumbles a bit before getting his balance back and making his way towards another corner, which leads into the foyer.

Ace is a second or two right behind his little brother. Getting out of an immense beating is the only thing in his mind right now.

Luffy bumps into a crystal vase, almost knocking it over as he reaches for the front door and is almost surprised that he didn't hear anything break. And since he knows that his brother is right behind him, then he knows that Ace didn't let it fall. If that vase broke, then they would get in a lot more trouble than they're already in.

'_Finally._' The seventeen year old mentally celebrates as he reaches the front door. Grabbing the knob, he turns it and tries to pull it open but he can't. Moving his pupils to look at the door, he sees that both of the key locks are set in place while the sliding chain lock is as well. His enemy, Panic, is back. "Ace, he locked the door!"

"Damn it!" Sure they can undo all three locks but that takes time when a person is under pressure and it's a little hard to use shaking hands at that. "Luffy, the back door!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Garp yells as he's going through the kitchen, rushing at the two young males like a raging bull.

"ACE!"

Grabbing the younger by his wrist, the twenty year old quickly sprints down the foyer, dodging pieces of furniture on his way back into the family room. Feet are quickly running along the woodened floor, making scuff marks from abrupt turnings and stops but at the moment, they can care less. Right before they take another few steps to get into the living room, the wall on their left breaks, making both of the brother's screech to a stop and they see a fuming old man. Neither of the two have a chance to even turn around to try and run the other way when Garp takes a hold of the back of their shirts, raising them off of the ground, and holding them high in the air.

Panic really is what both of the brothers are feeling. Sheer panic. And this is why they enjoy the time when their grandfather is never around.

"SO, NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK THE WINDOW, LUFFY,"

Said teen closes his eyes and visibly flinches from hearing that.

"BUT YOU WERE LYING TO ME, ACE!"

Even if he is scared out of his mind at the moment, someone has to be strong enough to stand up to the old man. '_Damn it Luffy, why can't you do it._' The twenty year old mentally cries before he actually does it. "I-I was only doing it so Luffy wouldn't get in trouble! Isn't that what brothers are supposed to do, look out for each other!"

Garp takes a second and lightens his hold on the young males a little, letting the words sink into his head. A moment passes before he not only tightens his grip but he raises the two even higher in the air. "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT! YOU'RE JUST BUILDING UP A LIE!"

And with that being said, Garp quickly lets go of the shirts, grabs the sides of both his grandsons' heads, and knocks them against each other with a loud thud echoing through the family room before he lets them go, watching them fall to the ground completely unconscious. He looks at them for another few seconds before looking at the destroyed wall. "They'll clean that up as a starting punishment."

_**Saturday: 6:26 p.m.**_

One star. Two stars. Three stars. Four… no it's only three stars. That's what Ace is seeing as he's trying to get his focus back.

'_Damn, it feels like I got hit by a train._' He sits himself up and puts a hand to the side of his head, poorly attempting to make the pain go away. While he tries to soothe his head he turns to see the damage that the old man had done: the sheet wall is completely ripped through and broken while the plaster from the wall is all over the place. Knowing his grandfather, he and Luffy are gonna end up cleaning it all up, again, for the fifth time by themselves since Makino isn't around to persuade Garp to help.

Shaking his head |and wishing that he didn't| he looks over to his right to see that his little brother is still out of commission. Using his free hand, he tries to wake the younger up. "Hey Lu -damn, my head hurts- Lu, get up."

"Well, it looks like you both got into some trouble again."

Scrunching an eye closed, Ace brings his head up to see two figures standing above him. Even though his focus is hazy he knows who it is due to the other person's voice. "Ugh, what are you doing here Roger?"

"It's 'Uncle Roger' Ace, Uncle. I'm your uncle."

'_Damn, he's annoying._' It seems like the headaches is getting a little worse. '_And he isn't making this any better._'

"So, what did you two do to make him burst through a wall?"

Ace staggers to get up a little before he finally succeeds, half noticing that Luffy is still out of it. "We… broke a window in the kitchen."

"Elaborate Ace."

"Ya, Dragon. They just got a beating from your father. At least let Ace get his vision back before you berate him for answers."

Even if Roger can be very annoying, there are times when he's really cool, like now for example.

Ace continues to rub the side of his head as he looks at the two older men in front of him, finally getting his vision back. Yep, his father and "uncle" are here. And so is that damn mustache. That mustache is so big for no reason and if it got trimmed down to normal size then it wouldn't be so bad, but does Roger really have to keep it that bloody thick? Ace wouldn't have a problem with the mustache if Luffy didn't say that he looked just like Roger if he had the same mustache and lost his freckles. Hearing the twerp say that was one of the biggest insults ever thrown at him.

"Aagn… Ace…" Luffy opens his eyes to quickly screw them shut.

Wishing that he didn't turn his head so fast, the older brother looks down at the younger. "You… okay Lu?"

Luffy struggles to sit up before holding his head in his hands. "Yeah… no… I dunno. It feels like I got hit by a bull— boul—"

"A bulldozer?"

"Yeah that." Popping his eyes open, Luffy looks to see the two older men standing in front of him. "Uncle Roger!'

"Damn it Luffy, not so loud." Ace clutches the sides of his head.

"Yes, at least someone cares about me." Roger grins.

"And what about dad?" Not that Ace cares, it just seems a little unfair for the quiet one of the group to be left out.

"But," Luffy turns to his brother, "—Uncle Roger is cooler."

Said man throws up a peace sign and grins at the youngest male. "Well said, Luffy."

"Ahem."

Everyone is frozen. Well, the two youngest of the four are while the other two just look passed the students to see Garp standing right behind them.

"Doesn't anyone care about me?"

Luffy opens his mouth and intends to say "not really" but before he gets a chance to, Ace quickly covers his mouth.

"Uh, sure yeah, why not."

"No we don't Ace." The teen says from under the hand.

Ace harshly whispers at his brother. "Lu, I'm trying to make sure that we don't get hit, again. If you haven't noticed, my head still hurts like hell."

"Luffy, I wanted to ask you…"

Both of the brother's turn their heads to look at their dad waiting for said male to continue.

"—why is one of your school books replacing my advanced kama sutra book that is supposed to be in your grandfather's room?"

…

…

…

Name: Portgas D. Ace.  
>Age: 20<br>Occupation: College Student

Name: Monkey D Luffy.  
>Age: 17<br>Occupation: High School Student

Death Certificates: In Progress

Monkey D Dragon had just told on both of his sons, even if he didn't mean to, he did. And now, because he did, they are seriously going to die. The man who they were hiding that valuable information from is standing right behind them. He had heard that question very clearly. And now because Garp had heard it, he will ask them why they had went into his room, stay absolutely quiet until either one of the two answer it, and then beat the life out of both of them. And since Dragon and Roger are in front of them, they are both trapped.

Death is inevitable.

Both of the brothers are too terrified to even turn around to see what look is on their grandfather's face. This is really not what Ace had planned to get into when he got back from CBU. He just wanted to hang out and relax with his friends and family. Not get sexually assaulted by his younger brother twice or die the second day.

Something finally clicks in Ace's brain as he focuses on Dragon. "What… did you say?"

"About?"

"Those books. You said that kama sutra book was yours?" His ears aren't playing with him right? His dad did say that, didn't he? Or maybe when he was head bashed with his brother his hearing got completely screwed with and now he's hearing random things.

"Actually," Roger throws his arm around Dragon's shoulders while his grin remains on his face. "—all of the sexually related books in Garp's room belong to your dad."

"So… he's not a sick, old pervert?" Is that what they're telling him? Garp is just a crazy, old man and not a sick pervert? He's just a child abuser? Yes! Now Ace doesn't have to be ashamed of the old geezer. Wait, that still doesn't make it any better. He's still as abusive as ever. And speaking off, both him and Luffy are about to get killed for going in that room. '_Damn you Dragon._'

"Wait, they're your books dad?" Luffy cocks his head to the left. "But how come they were in grandpa's room and not in the storage room with the rest of your stuff here?"

"Luffy, you still didn't answer my question: why is your school book replacing one of mine?"

"Uh, oh yeah, I was showing Ace one of the poses in that book but he threw it away, saying that it was a sick, disgusting book."

"Don't throw my name in there stupid."

"But you did throw the book away and since I didn't want grandpa to find out that I went in there I used one of my books to replace the empty slot."

"See Dragon," Roger taps the other's shoulder, "—they're some smart boys."

Ignoring what the weird mustache had said, Dragon turns his attention to the older of his two sons. "You had no right throwing something away that isn't yours, and you know better Ace."

"He's," points at Luffy, "—the one who brought the book out and besides I thought it belonged to gramps— He's still behind us, hearing everything that we're saying, isn't he?" Not paying to the two grown men in front of him anymore, Ace slowly turns his head to the side, trying to see the old man only to hear loud snores erupting from his gramps.

A sigh of relief comes from Ace as he leans his head back and he covers his eyes. "How long has he been sleeping?"

Roger pats Ace's shoulder. "Right before Dragon asked Luffy the question."

That means that both Ace and Luffy's lives are spared for another day. No one has to get killed for going inside of forbidden territory. They can breathe easy for now. Thank God for narcolepsy running in the family.

"Okay, let me get this straight: they're you're," Ace points to Dragon," books. You had them in gramps' room to hide from the rest of the world."

"Namely Luffy." Dragon looks at the seventeen year old.

"You hid them from Luffy, and out of all of those books, you're looking for the one that I threw away because I thought that gramps' was complete perv for having them? That's what happened right?" Ace just wants to make sure that he has the whole thing understood.

"Do you actually think that your grandfather can be aroused at his age?"

"I don't even want to think about that. That's a sick thought as it is."

"That's exactly the reason why I put them in his room, I knew that he wouldn't look at them." Dragon explains.

Luffy puts his right fist in left hand. "Ah, since grandpa's dick won't get hard then there's no reason why he'll read them. Okay, that makes sense."

Roger blinks his eyes and chuckles. "Well…"

"Damn it Luffy, do you have to be so blunt about everything?" Ace asks as he pulls his little brother's cheeks.

"In a sense, yes Luffy, that's why your grandfather won't read my books."

"Don't acknowledge him." Taking his hands from his brother, Ace just rubs the bridge of his nose. "There's just no way that I'm related to him. It's just not possible."

Roger tries to suppress his laughter only to fail.

Ace shakes his head before he turns to Dragon. "Please… tell me I'm adopted."

Dragon just turns to Roger as the latter pats the young student's shoulder with a big grin is on his face.

Obsidian eyes go wide as the twenty year old points at the mustached man. "You!"

Said man's grin gets even bigger. "Ah, my son."

Ace turns towards Dragon. "He's my father! How the hell is that even possible?"

"When your mother gave birth to you, the idiot here," points to the grinning, mustached man, "—had to go to the bathroom so the doctors assumed that I was your father."

"And since Dragon and I are such good friends," Roger ignores the scowl on the prior's face, "—I didn't mind. But you can't say that I don't care since I've been to all of your major events and birthdays, right _son_?"

Ace is just completely stumped about his new discovery. If that's true then he can't get mad at Roger-err his dad —'_That is way too scary._'— since he has in fact always been around. And the same with his dad's-erm his mom, Rouge. '_Now it makes sense. Portgas D. Ace. Duh stupid, Portgas D Rouge is your mom._'

'_Does that mean?_' Luffy decides to interrupt the subject. "Wait, if he's" points to Roger, "—your dad," he moves his finger and points at Dragon, "—and that's my dad,"

Ace intently looks at Luffy, waiting for him to finish.

The seventeen year old points at himself "—and since we're brothers…" he turns to look at Ace. "—then does that make them brothers?"

The twenty year old just lets out a breath and hangs his head low. Why is his brother so… "God, you're an idiot."

Roger just lets out a full hearted laugh while Dragon shakes his head. Well, at least one of the two young men are relaxed about the sudden news.

Dragon turns his attention back to Ace. "You're going to have to replace my book Ace and I expect you to do that within the next few days."

Ace face palms himself and closes his eyes. '_I have two father's, and idiotic brother who isn't really my brother and I'm still mature one? How is that even possible? Oh well, at least gramps' didn't find out about us going in his room._'

The sleep bubble pops and Garp is instantly awake. "Huh, what'd I miss?"

Luffy grins at his grandfather. "That Ace isn't a Monkey but a Portgas."

"Portgas huh? Roger I thought he was a Gol not Portgas?"

Ace just shakes his head while slowly making his way out of the family room.

"Where are you going Ace?" Garp asks.

"To pack my things for school."

"Don't you have a week of vacationing left, son?"

Hearing that makes Ace stop and force himself not to cry. '_They're gonna drive me crazy._ _I won't be able to make it through the week._'

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen:<br>**So that's it for the first two days of Ace coming back home to relax. And I am so sorry for the late as heck update. I've been busy with school and trying to get over this sickness is a bloody chore. I swear, if I have to blow my nose one more time, I'm going to cry.

Excluding my last comment, the next chapter will finally have Sabo in it |YAY| and some more headaches for Ace from his lovely little brother. When that'll be out… yeah, we'll see with that, but it'll be a lot sooner than this bloody update. Just know Sabo will get dragged into F.O.L. |Fist of Love| and probably a flash back or two.

Wow, Ace just found out that he's really Roger's son. How fun is that. Or shock. Nah, it's fun. **^./^\** Okay, so let me go and try to beat the heck out of this damn ailment that I have so I can work on some more things and hopefully upload something. Until then, take care.

**Le. Jester. Vixen**


	5. Day 3

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 05**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home from college? AU _Why the hell does he have this bottle?_

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, & Slight Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, & all in all humor (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday: 9:49 a.m. <strong>_

Why aren't they using it? The food isn't going to taste right. His breakfast isn't going to taste the same. "Why can't we use the stove, Ace?"

Throwing nine empty packages into the trash the twenty year old hears a metallic click go off, indicating that four waffles are done. Taking them out, Ace puts the next set in the toaster then moves towards the fridge. "_You _are not allowed to touch the stove, let alone use it."

A slight frown goes on Luffy's face as he watches his older brother pull out a carton of Orange Juice, a stick of butter, _their_ jar of honey, and a jar of strawberry jam out of the refrigerator and places the items on the island a little ways by the back door.

Walking towards the kitchen island, the seventeen year old eyes all of the edible substances laid out: twenty-four pancakes cooked in the toaster -'_they're not as fluffy_'- twelve pieces of toast that he made himself |a little burned around the edges|, a dozen eggs that look like they came from the senior home |due to being cooked in the microwave|, two separate bowls of bacon and sausages |also cooked in the microwave|, and a bowl of fruit salad |Ace took the knife away from Luffy when the teen almost cut his index and middle fingers off|.

"Don't even think about eating any of it right now." The freckled male warns as he puts the last four waffles in the toaster and looks at his brother from the corner of his eyes, seeing the younger's frown turns into a pout. "Why are you even pouting," seeing the younger open his mouth Ace cuts him off, "—other than the fact that you're hungry."

Luffy blinks his eyes a few times before he answers the older's question. "The foods not gonna taste the same."

Putting the cooked waffles on top of the stack, Ace raise an eyebrow at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

The younger of the two walks around the island towards the fridge. Opening it, he moves a few items out of the way and grabs a carton of milk. "Since we didn't use the stove," he makes his way back to the island, "—breakfast isn't going to taste like it would if we went to a restaurant."

Luffy actually does have a good point. Premade and preserved food are never as good as homemade food or that of a fancy restaurant, unless a person named Monkey D. Luffy attempts to cook and turns the kitchen into a complete disaster. When that happens then premade food is the best option rather than trying to help said teen.

"Since when do you care about how food tastes?" Ace sees the seventeen year old pull out some cereal from the pantry. "Last time I checked you try to eat anything, even the Beef Wellington that wasn't—"

The teen pays full attention to his brother from the name of meat. "Ace, it was Beef Wellington. You know how delicious that is."

"Luffy, it wasn't even cooked when you tried to eat it." Seeing the younger just looking at him, Ace lets out a sigh. "The meat was raw. You would have been sick if I let you eat it like that."

Ignoring the fact that his older brother is right, Luffy continues with the breakfast conversation. "I care about what I eat and how it tastes, especially since I cook now."

The college student just sighs and shakes his head. "Lu, you _can't_ cook."

Luffy takes some bowls down and places them on the breakfast table at the end of the kitchen, by the back door before turning to face his brother. "Yes I can."

"No you can't."

Luffy leans on the edge of the table and crosses his arms. "I made ice cream, didn't I?"

Ignoring the last of the waffles popping up, Ace just covers his face with a hand. Of all of the things that the twerp could have brought up, why that?

Not getting an answer right away, the teen repeats the question. "Didn't I?"

"Lu," Ace closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose, trying to find the best way to explain to his not-brother why the latter didn't make ice cream. "—you can't make ice cream by mixing ice and cream together. That's not how it's made."

"Yes it is." Seeing the other move towards the cabinets to grab some plates, Luffy takes them from his brother and places them on the table. "It wouldn't be called ice cream if it wasn't made like that."

Ace is almost appalled at Luffy right now, seeing how the younger is serious with a I-can't-believe-you-don't-know-this-since-it's-completely-obvious look on his face.

"Besides," the teen gets the older's attention, "—we didn't talk about this when I turned your Asparagus into ice cream yesterday."

_'Why is he bringing up that topic_? _Can't I get one day to relax? Just one day._' The poor college student hangs his head low for a few seconds before walking and placing some silverware on the table. "Lu, would you stop calling it an Asparagus?'

Luffy blinks his eyes again as he responds. "But that's what you called it yesterday and besides, your Asparagus tasted really good with those toppings."

"An asparagus taste good with what toppings?"

Both Luffy and Ace look towards the back door to see a questioning look on their childhood friend's face.

"Sabo, what are you doing here?" The ecstatic teen jumps from his position before running up to the blonde and gives him a bear hug.

A few seconds pass before Ace sees their guest's face turning a light shade of blue. "You're killing him, Lu."

Said teen looks up and sees the older's cheeks are indeed tinted blue before he lets the blond go completely. "Uh, ha ha, sorry."

Inhaling a few times, Sabo puts his hand in the teen's hair to ruffle it. "It's alright, just next time don't do it so hard, kay?"

Luffy just closes his eyes and gives his friend his signature grin.

"And to answer your question Luffy," he sees the youngest looking at him, "—I'm here since a certain _someone_," he looks at Ace who is looking to the side and whistling a small tune, "—said that he was gonna visit me the past two days but never did. So I decided to come and visit you guys instead."

"I would have went over yesterday if _someone_," he turns his attention towards his little brother, "—didn't make us go into a coma for a few hours."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Ace."

"Lu, you're the reason why the old geezer decided to play Head Banger with us."

"Well that's because you didn't let me have any more of your Asparagus like I wanted."

Not wanting his best friend know what the "Asparagus" really is, Ace carefully goes around the subject, still intending to win the quarrel. "You had enough yesterday. There was no reason why you should have had anymore."

Luffy moves to the table and sits in the middle of the booth, waiting for the food to be brought to the table. "But I wanted some more of your Asparagus. Besides, I wasn't gonna put anymore toppings on it."

'_For the love of—why won't he let the subject drop? Sabo does _**not**_ need to hear any of this._' Ace shakes his head and starts to take the plates of food from the island to the table.

Getting confused enough, Sabo finally decides to find out what they're talking about. "Luffy, you put toppings on some asparagus?"

"Not some, just one." Luffy corrects as he reaches for some pancakes only to get his hand smacked away from his brother. He scowls at the latter for a few seconds before turning back to the other twenty year old.

Sabo continues to catch up with what happened the previous day. "You put toppings on it, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"What kind of stuff do you put on it?" Sabo sees his friend put the other food on the table before he, himself, moves to sit on the left side of Luffy.

"I put whip-cream and—"

"Whip-cream?" What? He put _that_ on a vegetable?

"Yeah. I also put honey and different syrups on it." The teen sees his brother sit on his right side from the corner of his eye before he reaches out to get some food to put on his plate.

Needing to interrupt the youngest from saying anything else weird that might ruin his appetite, Sabo quickly speaks. "Those… won't make a vegetable taste good."

"Vegetable?" Luffy blinks at Sabo before he turns his attention to Ace, who is currently trying to tune out the entire conversation but failing miserably. "Your Asparagus is a vegetable?"

Ace just drops his head and hits the plate, making the table shake a little but surprisingly doesn't break the dish. He has no idea that his best friend and little brother are looking at him with eyebrows raised for the seven seconds that his head is down until he finally decides try and eat. '_I hate my life._'

"Ace, you uh," Sabo points to his own forehead with his index finger, "—it's a little red."

The oldest brunette shakes his head as he grabs a few waffles and toast. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Shrugging off what had happened a few seconds ago Luffy questions Ace once more. "You never told me that your Asparagus was a vegetable."

'_Why doesn't he know that's it's a vegetable. Everyone knows that. But then again, he _is _Luffy._' Shaking his head, Sabo just reaches for the stack of pancakes and syrup.

Not able to take it anymore and for the fact that he doesn't want his best friend to find out anything that he shouldn't, Ace decides to end the conversation his own way. "Lu, shut up."

"But—"

"No, I wanna eat but you're making me lose my appetite." Disregarding the fact that he just said that sentence, Ace takes a bite out of his toast.

"Come on, Ace, I'm curious to know why he ate the asparagus like that." Sabo narrows his eyes a little, suspicious about something. "You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?"

That question makes the freckled man slightly choke on his toast before he pours himself some milk and drinks it. When he's alright he sternly looks at his best friend. "What do I have to hide from you?" '_Other than the fact that Lu and I are completely crazy for doing things that we shouldn't have been._'

"Then why are you acting weird over a vegetable?"

"Jhat a ma'e iish chream ou' uv." Luffy adds in while he chewing on his waffle and reaching for two more pancakes.

Stopping midway from eating his pancake, Sabo looks at the youngest slightly confused. "You… made ice cream out of it?"

"Uh-huh. When-a pucsh wahip-chream on ish a alweadid 'ad iish rin mya moush." The teen swallows what's in his mouth before he takes another few bites out of his waffle.

"Ice cream isn't made like that."

"Why do you and Ace keep saying that? That is how you make ice cream, you mix ice and cream together. Man, how are you guys in college if you don't even know that?"

'_How is this stupid conversation still going on?_' The older brunette takes a bite from his eggs. "Luffy, quit talking about the stupid asparagus and eat before I eat all of the food and you don't get any of it."

"Wha—no. You can't eat my food. Besides, it was your Asparagus."

Sabo tries mellow the brothers out. "Ace, all he did was eat your asparagus. Sure, he got a little weird with it and over did it with the toppings but he still ate your asparagus. That's what you do, you cook it, dress it, put it in your mouth, chew it and swallow the asparagus. Well in your case you eat anything in front of you."

Poor Ace. Sabo has no idea how much worse he's making the whole conversation right now. Ace is trying his hardest not to be mortified on what his best friend is telling him. Yes, a person is supposed to eat the green vegetable that has little buds on the top and if the buds fan out and the shoot turns brown then the vegetable is no longer any good but the item that his little brother is talking about is _**not**_ a vegetable.

"Sabo, you shut up and eat too or else I'm kicking you out. Hell, take Luffy with you." The distressed male says before taking another bite of his toast.

"Ace, why're you being so mean? I didn't do anything to you." Luffy looks at his brother with an unbelieving look on his face. All that he and Sabo are doing are talking about Ace's Asparagus. Why is his brother getting so worked up about it?

"What am I getting in trouble for?" Sabo asks while he's at a total loss about what's going on. How did a conversation about a vegetable turn into… this? Ace is about to go down their throats for no reason. Wait, if that's the case then that does mean that Ace is hiding something from them. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." The freckled male quickly says before eating some more of his food.

"Yeah you are. You wouldn't be spazzing out so much if you weren't. What's going on?"

"Sabo just," Ace takes a quick breath, trying to remain calm about the whole conversation, "—drop it and eat. It's nothing."

"Ace, you're being mean for no reason at all. All I did was tell Sabo about how I ate your Asparagus yesterday."

"Didn't I just say drop it Lu?" Why can't his brother listen to him for once in his life.

"No, I wanna tell Sabo about it."

Sabo tries to get the younger's attention before either of the two brothers do something uncalled for. If Luffy starts it, then he's gonna have a hard time trying to calm Ace down. "Hey, Luffy maybe you should—"

"Damn it, you're not talking about it anymore." And to prove his point Ace snatches Luffy's plate away and starts eating his brother's food.

"Hey! That's my food!"

"I warnch ja diidmt I?"

Luffy quickly grabs a hold of his brother's plate but a hand grips his wrist. "Let go of my hand and give me back my food!"

"Then let go of my food!" Ace says while the other hand is still taking food off of Luffy's plate.

Huh, it's amazing how he's their friend sometimes. Oh well, it's better than being stuck at home with his family. Sabo just shakes his head before he sees a hand grab the side of his plate. He grabs the other side to keep it in place before anyone has a chance to take his food away. "Don't take my food!"

_**Sunday: 10:26 a.m.**_

The poor kitchen. Three days since Ace has been back and this room has seen nothing but trouble ever since.

A piece of toast slides down the side wall, joining the broken porcelain plate and a few shards of glass from two different cups. The floor between the kitchen table and island is covered in spilled milk, orange juice, butter, syrup, and a lot of cereal bits that had scattered. Forks and spoons are scattered all over the table while the overturned milk carton is still spilling its contents onto the floor and making the cereal boxes soggy. The spilled honey and syrup are starting to harden on the edge of the table while the remains from the fruit salad are hiding under the overturned bowl. The cushions of the booth are soaking wet from two overturned cereal bowls on them with milk spilling out from underneath.

Luckily for the three of them the cushions on the booth are easy to clean. That's a really good thing. If Garp ever found out that they were wasting food instead of eating it |mainly leaving enough for him to eat later on| then a couple of loud cracking and smashing sounds would be heard in the kitchen and out of the four only one would be walking perfectly fine while the other three would need crutches and probably a few casts at the minimal.

Luffy is standing by the sink looking at the mess while a slice of peach falls out of his hair and unto the floor. His right cheek has strawberry jam smeared on it when Sabo threw his piece of toast at him and the white on his shirt is no longer visible due to the orange, pink and brown stains on it when he and Ace were exchanging each other's breakfast by force.

Sabo is standing in the middle of the kitchen floor looking at the mess in front of him. His hair is disheveled in every direction possible, a line of syrup is slowly going down his forehead when Luffy threw his half eaten pancake at him, his blue shirt and the top of his pants are wet from Ace throwing his glass of milk while he has a piece of egg stuck to the bottom of his foot.

Ace is standing on the right of his best friend. Instead of lifting a hand to his face like he wants to he just shakes his head with his eyes closed. A piece of egg falls out of his hair unto to the ground, orange juice is dripping from his chin when Sabo threw his glass at him, there are bits and pieces of toast and waffles sticking to his black shirt thanks to the blonde and his brother, and his entire right arm is covered in honey from when Luffy took a spoon full of the sticky substance and threw it at his face which Ace sacrificed his arm to save.

"Dude," Sabo turns to Ace, "—how'd it end up like this?"

The older brunette continues to slowly shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

Why did it get this bad in the first place when it started out with Ace just taking a little bit —actually a big portion— of Luffy's food?

Well, the bright side is that they didn't waste most of the food except for the cereal and fruit salad, but since the three of them are mostly meat eaters anyways it wouldn't be considered wasting _that _much.

"Ace, we gotta clean it, huh?" Luffy turns to ask his older brother.

Said brother finally takes his hand from his face and sighs. "It's not gonna clean itself."

If Sabo hadn't known them for as long as he has then he would have tried to come up with an excuse to leave just to get out of it but since he knows that the brothers wouldn't let him out of the door then he has no choice.

"I got dibs on the table." The blond says while walking to said furniture. He's making sure to clean the easiest thing in the kitchen. The dishes would have been easy to do as well but the table just looked like less work. Once he's done with the table then he'll help clean whatever Luffy is working on.

'_I swear, him and Ace are the reasons why I worry. They end up doing weird things and I somehow get dragged into it._' He smiles at the thought._ 'Oh well, I enjoy the things we get into, even if we do end up getting in trouble by Grandpa Garp._' A horrified look goes on Sabo's face for a split second. _'Oh no, I was forced into calling him that. I can't tell Ace; if I do then he'll never let me live it down. Damn it, I need to find some dirt on Ace. I know, I'll just ask Luffy why Ace doesn't want us talking about that whole asparagus thing._'

'_Ah man_.' Luffy quickly thinks. He had planned on cleaning the table so he could be done and find something else to eat. Even though they ate a lot from each other's plates didn't mean that he wasn't still gonna be hungry. Heck, he already planned on cooking after they finished all of the food just so he could eat some more… and to prove to Ace that he _can_ cook. Especially now, since food is starting to listen to him. With his new plan set he's going to quickly go for the dishes. "I g—"

"Dibs on dishes." Ace says as he makes his move.

Damn, Sabo beat him to claim the table. Oh well, the dishes aren't nearly as bad as the floor so that's a good thing but man, he's gonna have to help Luffy afterwards. It's not because Luffy doesn't know how to clean right or anything |all of the beatings from Garp when Dadan told on them for not listening when they were young made sure that all three of them knew how to clean properly|, it's just that he knows that Sabo is gonna try and get Luffy to talk about what _really_ happened |Codename: Asparagus|. If Luffy talks then Sabo would probably freak out. That's not what he's scared of. What he's scared of is knowing that their old man will somehow find out and— '_I don't even want to know __**he'll**__ do to us._'

That means that Luffy is stuck with floor and the walls. He looks at the table surface then to all of the dishes before eyeing the floor and wall. Looking back to the ground, he sees how bad it is. Using just a rag isn't going to be enough this time, he's going to have to use a broom and mop and scrub. Yeah, it isn't that bad but still he's not gonna be able to eat anything before he finishes. That's more time between him and his delicious food. That's alright, it just gives him more time to think about what he's going to cook.

'_Mm, I should make something sweet since I just had breakfast. Hmm, I know, I should make cheesecake._' He brings a hand to his chin, rubbing it as he thinks about how he should make it. '_If it's cheesecake then I'm gonna have to use cheese for it. Okay, I know that we have Pepper Jack, Gouda, Emmental, and Swiss cheese so I have the cheese for the cake. All I would have to do is add all of the cheese into the batter, bake it and then put the toppings on it._' A happy smile goes on his face since he now knows what to do. '_If I do this then I'll prove to Ace that I can cook._'

Both Ace and Sabo see the smile on Luffy's face which makes them wonder if they should prepare for future trouble that he'll get them in or if it has anything to do with his friends for school. Whatever it is, the college students just shakes their heads and walks towards the table.

"You can space out later. The floor isn't gonna clean itself Luffy." Ace says as he starts grabbing dishes from the table.

_**Sunday 10:43 a.m.**_

The rag in Sabo's hand falls to the ground with a splat as he's looking at Ace in complete shock. "What? You're _**his **_son? Dude… how?"

Laughing at Sabo's reaction, Luffy momentarily stops mopping the mess under the table. "Uncle Roger went to the bathroom when Auntie Rouge was waiting for the stork to give her Ace and since dad was at the hospital too — I don't know why people have to meet the stork at the hospital to get their baby — but dad was there too and the stork gave Ace to him instead of Uncle Roger."

Sabo completely ignores the whole stork story while he's processing the rest of what he just heard. Turning to the older brother he sees that Ace has his shoulders slumped forward and looks completely out of it. "Dude, your dad really went to the bathroom?"

Ace straightens himself and looks at the blond. "First off," he points his finger, "—he's _not_ my dad. Dragon and Roger are just trying to play a cruel joke on me," he looks to the ground as he rubs his chin in thought, "—don't know why though."

Picking up the rag, Sabo goes back to wiping the food off of the wall while shaking his head. "Are you sure? I mean you do look like Uncle Roger if he didn't have that mustache and if you lost your freckles."

"Sabo, don't start that." Doesn't Sabo know that he's insulting Ace by saying that? Ace looking like Roger? It's bad enough that Luffy said that more than once while they were growing up; his best friend shouldn't say those insulting words too.

"See Ace," Luffy pushes the mop back and forth, trying to reach the spilled milk. "—I told you that you look like him."

A vein protrudes on the side of Ace's head. "Luffy."

There's the warning tone. '_I should probably make Luffy stop before Ace loses it. Man, these two are crazy._' Sabo _accidently_ throws his rag over his shoulder and the wet cloth hits Luffy's hand. "Whoops, sorry Luffy."

"Oh, it's alright." The teen tosses the rag back at the blond before he finishes scrubbing under the table.

"And, what are you gonna do if he really is your dad?"

Ace doesn't say anything as he just looks at Sabo.

"I mean, would you spend your holidays with Luffy still or go to Uncle Roger's?"

Luffy's ears catch the last question asked. "Are you really gonna go to Uncle Roger's for the holidays from now on Ace?"

"Nothing's gonna change because first off he's not my biological dad and secondly, if by chance he really is my," the freckled student forces his tongue to form the word, "—da-had, fa~ja,"

'_Is it really killing him to say it?_' Sabo and Luffy think while a comically sweat drop goes down the side of their faces.

Clearing his throat, Ace continues. "—if he really is _that_ then I know he wouldn't mind a few more guests for the holidays. But like I said, I really doubt that he is my… _that._ And if you guys are finished talking about this crap, I'm gonna go call Gin."

"Gin?" The seventeen year old raises an eyebrow as he takes the mop and places it by the back door. "Why?"

"The wall Luffy." Seeing how his younger brother is still at a lost, Ace continues his simple word explanation. "Family room," still nothing from Luffy, "—broken wall," Ace lets out a sigh before he goes to his last resort, "—head bashing."

That's right. Their grandfather of doom busted through the wall in the family room and bashed their heads together because they broke the kitchen window. Ahh, bad memories, very bad memories. Why did they have such a violent grandpa? Oh well, at least he didn't find out that they went in his room. Oh, maybe Luffy should tell Sabo that his dad has adult books in their grandpa's room. "Hey Sa—"

"Ace, I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes. It's cool, right?" Seriously, coming over to have a food fight instead of a normal — '_Yeah right, with Luffy involved, nothing's normal._' — breakfast was not on Sabo's list of things to do. At least they ate most of it and it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Go ahead. Just throw your clothes in the hamper and I'll wash them later." The older brunette walks to the counter and picks up the receiver to the house den den mushi while he looks through a few papers, trying to find out what he did with Gin's number.

"Got'cha. Come on Luffy." He ruffles the teen's hair as he walks passed him. "You gotta get dressed too."

Ducking under the offending hand Luffy lets out a small frown. "But I was gonna get some more food." He had still planned on cooking something for him to snack on while he was gonna make the cheesecake.

"Out of the kitchen Luffy." Ace says as he finally locates his needed slip of paper.

Letting out a chuckle, Sabo puts his hand on the teen's shoulder and gently pushes Luffy forwards. "Come on, I don't want you guys to make another mess in the kitchen after we just cleaned it."

"Sabo~" Even if he doesn't want to leave yet Luffy knows that the blond is right for now, not about making a mess in the kitchen but about needing to get changed. He's still in his pajamas and if his grandpa came home from where ever he is and saw him still undress, then he would get in a lot of trouble and probably a lot more trouble if his grandpa saw all of the food stains on his clothes. That would be considered a waste and wasting food is the third forbidden thing to do in the house.

Seeing his friend and brother walking out of the kitchen, Ace dials Gin's number, preparing his skills to negotiate. It's not that Gin won't help them |no, the older man would be willing to help| it's just that this being the seventh time this year of having to repair a giant hole in the wall Gin already told Ace that the student was going to have to come out of pocket as well as help out whenever Ace was free. Ace has no problem giving Gin money or helping the older man but the type of work that he was talking about is nothing easy and Ace didn't want to spend the rest of his crazy vacation as a slave hand and foot.

Hearing the other side pickup Ace lets out a quick breath.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Gin. It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Ace, is that you?"

"It's been six months since we last talked, right? How's business doing?"

"Ace—"

"I'm sure that business has been booming for you. Actually I'm surprised that you even have the time to talk."

"Ace—"

"Wait, today is Sunday, right? So that explains why you're resting today. It must be nice."

A sigh is heard from the other end.

"What do you want, Ace?"

"Excuse me?"

"…What do you need me to fix?"

"Why are you implying that? Can't I just call to see how a good friend of mine is doing?"

"Ace, you _**always**_ call when I have to fix something at your house. What is it this time?"

Busted. "Now that you mention it, the wall in our family room is a little—"

"Garp busted through it again, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Now to do this without sounding desperate. Easy enough.

"And?"

"I was wondering whenever you had free time on your hand then could you come over and check it out for me?"

"Check it out? Don't you mean "Gin, won't you be so kind to fix it for us? Of course I'll help in anyway but I'm really desperate because if it doesn't get fixed soon then my gramps is gonna beat the crap out of me and starve me for the next few days?" That's what you mean to say, right?"

Busted again. Either Gin pays a lot of attention to Ace without the latter realizing or Ace just calls and begs Gin way too much.

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that? Is it because this is the seventh time this year or because this is the sixteenth time the past three years? Oh don't even answer those but no, no, no, no, that's not the—" If he were looking Gin eye to eye then he would just see the unamused look on the older's face. Deciding that enough is enough Ace drops his little act. "— that's exactly what I meant to say."

"I thought so."

'_Alright, back to trying not to sound desperate._' A deep breath is let out. "Gin, do I tell how good of a job you do?" '_How the hell did I go from trying not to sound desperate to sucking up?_'

"The first few times actually then you just stopped afterwards."

The college student blinks a few times. He really wasn't expecting to get an answer to that. "Well, I'll start telling you again if that's what you want. Look I really need to you to help fix this."

"Ace—"

"And I know that I said that I'll come out of pocket and I will but I can't help you with other work right now."

"Listen—"

"Gin, I'm only home for ten days since I just finished my finals. The past two days I've been here have been complicated like hell. I promise that I'll help you next time but I _really _need to rest. The thing is my personal life won't let me get my much needed rest. I'm begging you, help me out this one time, please."

So much for not sounding desperate.

"I'm a carpenter not a therapist."

"Yeah, huh? Sorry bout that."

Ace lets out a few quick breaths before he realizes that he's semi panting. Actually going to see a therapist would probably help his mentality a little. '_And people at CBU wonder why I don't talk about my family much._'

There is complete silence coming from the other side for about eighty-six seconds.

"I'll be over there during my break on Wednesday, alright?"

A big smile adorns Ace's face as he refrains from squeezing the den den mushi to death.

"You owe me Ace."

"Uh, yes I do and big time. Gin you are the best person ever, I swear you are."

"I—"

"No, I mean it. If it wasn't for you then me and Lu would probably live in the hospital. You're a life saver."

"Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Stop pissing Garp off."

The freckled male let outs a small laugh. "Yeah, that would probably be best, huh?"

"I'll see you Wednesday."

"See ya."

Now with that complete, Ace doesn't have to worry about him or his little brother getting beat for not fixing the wall. Seriously, why does Ace have to go through this? Every time Garp or Luffy —mainly Garp— destroys a part of the house Ace is _**always**_ forced to fix it. And if he doesn't get it fixed quick enough than Garp beats both him and Luffy, claiming that they're both slacking off or that they don't think that fixing it is important. It seems like the only time Garp ever helps out is if Makino is around and bribes him with food. It would have been really great if she was around last night to save them both from being head bashed against each other, heck, she seems to be one of the only three people who can actually stop Garp from abusing his grandsons.

Anyways, Ace can tell the crazy old man that their personal carpenter will be able to come by on Wednesday afternoon to estimate how long it'll take and how much money it'll cost. And by doing just that he'll hopefully be able to rest easy for the rest of the day.

_**Sunday 10:44 a.m.**_

"Sabo." Luffy calls as he walks out of his room.

The blond looks at the younger brunette as he closes Ace's door. "Yeah, what's up?"

"How bout a quick match?"

"What, here?"

"Yeah," the seventeen year old cracks a knuckle as he walks up to the older student. "—here."

"Lu, we're in a hallway." He couldn't possibly be serious. The hallway is too narrow to try and have a sparring match.

"And? I just wanna see how much stronger I got since the last time we fought."

Sabo raises a questioning eyebrow. "So why don't you go after Ace?" Once the words leave his mouth Sabo takes a second and thinks before laughing. "Right, sorry. I forgot that you can't beat him."

A slight pout reaches the teen's face. "It's not funny and I can too beat him."

"Really?" An eyebrow quirks up before a badger smirk goes on the twenty year old's face. "So if we were to march up to him right now and demand a fight, you wouldn't lose?"

The teen just slightly glares at the ground. "You can't beat him either."

The badger smile quickly disappears as he lets out a slight chuckle and rubs the back of his head. "True, but I've beaten him more recently than you have."

"I haven't even beat him yet." Luffy mumbles as he picks the invisible lint from his shirt. His brother and childhood friend both suck. He could never beat them, no matter how hard he tries.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you'll get him one day. Maybe when he's old and senile then you'll be able to finally beat him." Sabo ends by letting out a hearty laugh.

"Shut up!" Luffy turns his head and looks to the left. "See, I told Ace that you guys like picking on me."

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Lu, you know that we don't mean it. Besides," Sabo lightly punches Luffy's shoulder, waiting for his attention, "—you know that we're only doing it out of fun."

Seeing how the twenty year old has his hands squared up makes a excited smile go on Luffy's face. He brings his hands up, moves his feet shoulder length apart and slowly inches his way forwards. "I know, but you guys are still jerks sometimes."

"Hey, at least I don't rub it in your face like Ace does."

"Yeah, but you still do it."

"Well," okay so Sabo does have a tendency of rubbing it in at times but still, "—it's only to make you train more. You have been training, right?"

"With Zoro and Sanji all the time." If being chased by his green haired friend for waking him up or dodging a barrage of kicks by his chef friend for either taking his food or accidently saying something inappropriate to a female is considered training then he does it all the time at school. Maybe he should add Nami to that category but if he does then he's gonna have to start dodging all of her attacks and if he starts doing that then Sanji is gonna chase and try to kick him a lot more. Oh well, it's a thought.

"Heh, let's see how much you got better then."

A few seconds pass before either of the two move. Luffy takes a step with his left leg as he punches with his right hand, aiming for the side of the blonde's face. Sabo quickly leans back to avoid the punch and he uses his left hand to punch the younger's arm up. Seeing the opening, Sabo uses his right hand to aim a punch to Luffy's face. Luffy, in return, uses his left hand to punch the oncoming fist. Getting his right hand back in motion, Luffy cocks it back and lets it spring forward only for Sabo to catch it with his left hand. Both of the students have a grin on their face as they're starting to enjoy this.

"Heh, looks like you have gotten a little better." Sabo tightens his grip on the fist in his hand as he uses his other to try and push through Luffy's fist.

Luffy is pushing his fist back against the older's while he's trying to get his other hand free. "Told you that I was training. I'm gonna beat you _and_ Ace before the year's up, that's a promise."

"Oh, you are, huh? We'll see about that, squirt." Sabo's grin widens when he sees Luffy narrow his eyes at the nickname.

Luffy always did hate being called squirt or twerp or pipsqueak by Ace and Sabo. They always rubbed it in his face that he's the youngest and even if it is true, it gets annoying from time to time.

Using the temporarily distraction, Sabo brings his left leg up goes to kick the younger's stomach. Luffy sees this coming and quickly brings his right leg up to block the advancing kick but he does get pushed back a little ways. Sabo quickly lets go of the teen's hand and lets down his leg before spinning and sending another kick to the teen's stomach, hitting him mid-torso. The sudden attack sends Luffy backwards, through a door —actually making the door hang off of the hinges—, and he finally crashes into a dresser. When he leans his head back, he hits the furniture a little too hard and makes a small, blue item fall and go in his mouth.

Sabo is just looking at the scene in front of him with wide eyes before it dawns on him. He just sent his best friend's little brother through a door. Not any door, but through Grandpa Garp's door.

Luffy's in Garp's Room.

Luffy is in Garp's Room.

Luffy. Is. In. Garp's. Room.

LUFFY! IS! IN! GARP'S! ROOM!

"DAMN! LUFFY!"

"Jeez, what's with all the noise?" Ace rounds the corner and enters the hallway.

"DUDE!" The twenty year old blonde is panicking and there is a perfectly good reason to panic. Actually there are two perfectly good reasons to panic: First; Luffy is in the forbidden room. Second; the door to said forbidden room is hanging off of the hinges. If Garp decides to come home then all three of them are dead, not as good a dead, no they're just dead and there probably won't be any funerals either.

"Sabo, why're you yelling?" The older brunette continues to advance his way to the scene.

"DUDE, I JUST SENT LUFFY THROUGH YOUR GRANDPA'S DOOR!"

Ace stops walking as his brain is processing what was just said.

Five seconds pass before anyone says anything.

"SABO, WHAT THE HELL?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! WE WERE JUST SPARRING AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW THE DOOR WAS LIKE THIS WITH LUFFY IN THE ROOM!"

"YOU KNOW THAT HE'S WEAK!"

'_Actually, he's gotten a lot better._' Sure Sabo can say that out loud but that's not the real problem here. Anyways, back to the main problem.

Both Sabo and Ace look at the half hanging door and into the forbidden room. "LUFFY!"

Said brunette grabs the door frame and has his other hand against the front of his head. "Ugh."

"Boys, are you home?"

"Shit." Ace mumbles under his breath. This is the last person that they need to see right now.

Sweat is starting to appear on Sabo's face. Of all people to come to this house, it had to be _**him**_. "Ace, we are fucked."

Fucked? No, if the crazy old man who claims to be there grandfather comes into the hallway right now they are more than fucked. Death itself couldn't even save them from _**his**_ wrath. Just hopefully the old man will take his time to go to his room or better yet he'll just go in the garage.

Taking a second to think Ace turns to his best friend. "Sabo, take Luffy to my room and I'll try and fix this right quick."

Without questioning the brunette, Sabo quickly takes a hold of the teen's shoulder and hastily makes his way to the room at the end of the hallway.

Ace turns to look at the door before looking at the loose screws on the floor. "What the hell were they thinking? Whatever, I just need to fix this before he comes here. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Could my life be anymore fucked?" A second passes as he thinks about that question. "I really don't want an answer to that."

_**Sunday 10:48 a.m. **_

"Luffy," Sabo closes the door and walks the teen to the bed, "—how're you doin?"

After getting put on the bed, Luffy cracks an eye opened to look at the blond. "I think that I swallowed something."

"Do you know what it was?" Seeing the younger shake his head makes Sabo curse under his breath. Before Sabo can say anymore the door opens before quickly closing. He turns his head to see Ace panting with his back pressed against the door. "Were you able to fix it?"

Trying to get his breath steady, the freckled man moves a hand to lock his door however he only feels the smoothness of the knob. '_That's right, I never bought that damn lock. Shit._' Taking another second, Ace finally answers the question while shaking his head. "It looks fixed."

"Looks?" Sabo questions, not really understanding.

"I was gonna do more but… I seen his shadow and I got scared. Sabo, I am _**scared**_ of that old man."

Had it been anyone else Sabo would have just laughed in their face but he knows _**all**_ of the reasons to be scared of Garp.

Turning off the light to the room, —just to try and make Garp think that no one is home— Ace quietly makes his way to the bed. "How is he?"

"He's a little warm and said that he swallowed something."

The older brunette just face palms himself harder than usual and shakes his head. Taking his hand off, Ace turns his attention to the blond. "Do you know what?"

"Nu-uh."

"WHERE IS THAT BOTTLE! ?"

The force from the question lightly makes the doors and windows shake.

"Bottle?" Both of the college students question before they turn their attention towards the teen.

Luffy sits himself up and takes something out of his pocket with slightly shaky hands. "I think… that he's talking about this…"

Ace takes the bottle and moves the curtain to get some light into the room. Looking at the bottle, he sees that it's a prescription of some kind. "Sildenafil?"

"What is that?"

Ace hands the bottle to Sabo to see if the latter can find anything before he turns his attention towards his little brother. "Luffy, do you remember anything from after you went into his room?"

Luffy puts a hand on his head. "I think whatever I swallowed was blue but it was on grandpa's dresser."

Sabo takes the initiative and opens the bottle. "Ace."

Looking back, said student sees that the pills inside the bottle are indeed blue. Ace takes one of the pills and brings it close to Luffy's face. "Was this what you swallowed."

The seventeen year old looks at the pill for a few seconds. "I think so but it wasn't that big."

"Oh fuck." Sabo sees certain words printed on the label.

Ace turns to look at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's worse, Ace."

"With?"

"Trying to make sure that Garp doesn't find us with this or," he looks up at Ace as he's trying to keep his composure, "—having Luffy swallowing one, even if it was just half a pill."

Confusion makes its way to Ace's face. "What are you talking about?"

Sabo doesn't say anymore, instead he just points to the label and instantly sees Ace's eyes widen with shock.

**Sildenafil Citrate Tablets: 50 MG 30 Tablets **

In fine print: **Viagra: Male Enhancement**

Sabo just quietly puts the blue pills back into the bottle while Ace is looking in absolute horror. His seventeen year old little brother swallowed at least 25 mg of male enhancement. Luffy just took half a Viagra.

Ace wants to scream at the top of his lungs but he refrains himself from doing so. If he does then his gramps will know that they're home. If he finds out that they're home then he'll question them about the whereabouts of his pills. They won't be able to get out of trouble since Luffy accidentally took half of the pill and the fact that they have the bottle that he's looking for is right here, in this room does nothing but make them in even more trouble.

"WHERE COULD THAT BOTTLE BE?"

Ace and Sabo just look at each other, the door, trying to look passed the door to the old man, back at each other, towards Luffy and back to each other before hanging their heads down low. Well, to answer Ace's earlier question: Yes, his life could be fucked a lot more.

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>

Ha, that was a fun one to write. You know, I think that I have way too much fun torturing Ace and I should feel bad for adding Sabo to it. I should but I don't. Ha ha ha~, damn, that makes me seem awful.

So I finally did come to a conclusion. I, Le. Jester. Vixen. |Vivè Foxx|, am _**no**_ longer writing any more graphic smut. I know that hurts to read, heck that hurt me to say but I have completely lost interest to write anymore delicious lemon cake. Mmm, lemon cake, damn it, now I'm hungry. Sorry, I know that hurts but good news is I'm still going to do all of my stories. **^./^\**

So Ace, I would give you my pities but like I said, I have way too much fun torturing you, so you will continue to be my victim. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas of how I should mess with Ace then by all means give me an idea or two because he does have 10 of vacationing and he's only on the 3rd. Day's 6-8 are idea free so if you have any then I'm all open for options.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	6. Afternoon 3 PT 1

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 06**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reason Why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Humor, Family, & Slight Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes & all in all humor (possibly OOCness)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday: 10:56 a.m.<strong>_

The darkened room is quiet with the seventeen year old student looking from his older brother towards his older brother's best friend, back to his brother then back the blond. Apparently both of the college students are afraid of something — if having wide eyes, their mouths agape, and they're slightly pale complex mean anything — but what could it be?

Wait, this _**is**_ his mean — '_Okay, he's not mean, he just likes picking on me._' — older brother and equally mea- err teasing friend. It's hard for those two to get scared, unless if it has anything to do with their… grandpa.

But their grandpa's not home at the moment, so then there should be no reason for those two to get scared, right?

"What's wrong with you guys? You're acting like we're about to get in trouble from grandpa or something — which is really weird since he's not home." Luffy sits on the edge of the bed with his chin resting in his right hand, a bored expression on his face.

Both Sabo and Ace look at the teen with slight confusion written on their faces. What's the twerp mean saying that the crazy old man isn't home? Didn't Luffy just hear that thunderous voice reverberate through the entire house? That voice was able to even shake the whole place. He'd have to be completely deaf not to hear that.

Before either of the college students can say anything they hear the step of a tyrannosaurus coming closer to the hallway, making all three of the young men instantly freeze.

Panic. Thesaurus: alarm, cold feet, dismay, dread, fear, horror, hysteria, scare, & terror.

Yep, that's pretty much what all three males are feeling right now and comparing their grandfather with a tyrannosaurus is pretty accurate as well. The only difference is a tyrannosaurus can't use their hands all that well while their grandfather…

Ace, Sabo and Luffy are petrified of those deadly weapons that Garp calls his hands.

"I-I thought that he was gone." Luffy sputters as he looks towards Sabo and Ace. "How come you guys didn't tell me that he's home?" He asks with panic dripping in his vice. If his grandpa is home then they're gonna get in a lot of trouble from him when he finds out that they went in his room.

"What are you talking about?" Sabo questions while keeping his voice low. They can't chance letting Garp hear them right now. "How didn't you hear him ask about his bottle?"

Luffy cocks an eyebrow up in question. "Bottle? What bottle?"

"The bottle that you took from his room." Ace says as he's refraining himself from yelling at his brother but knowing the situation Luffy's gonna make it really hard to make him stay calm.

"Oh, that bottle."

Several seconds pass before:

"Ace! Sabo! Grandpa's home! He's gonna find out that we were in his room!"

"We?" Ace voices. "_**You**_ were the only one that went in."

"But he," points at the blond, "—kicked me in there. He'll get in as much trouble as I'll get."

"Me?" Sabo points to himself before joining the unusual dispute.

Brining a finger to his ear, Ace starts to clean it out. "He has a good point there. It is your fault since you kicked him in there."

Turning to the older brunet Sabo looks in at him awe. "It was an accident!"

He didn't mean for anyone to invade that room, — or for them to prepare for death since the old man is home — he just wanted to see how strong his best friend's, little brother had gotten. Wait, he was the one who told Luffy that it was a bad idea so how'd he end up agreeing to go with it? '_Right, I forgot that he's able to get his way most of the time._'

"Well, whether it was your fault," Ace points at the blond, "—or his," points at his little brother, "—it doesn't matter anymore. We just got to make sure that he doesn't find out that anyone's been in his room."

"Ace," Sabo waits until said person turns to him, "—we're gonna go in Luffy's room for now."

"Huh?" The teen dubiously looks at the blonde. Why'd Sabo throw his name out? He's not gonna do anything to get them in even more trouble.

Ace puts a hand on his chin, rubbing it in thought. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. If you guys go then I'll make it seem like I've been in the bathroom."

What are they talking about? What sounds like a good idea? What's the reason why Sabo's gonna go in his room? Aren't they at the least bit worried about their grandfather finding out that they went in his room and took his bottle? Why aren't they freaking out? Why — A sudden rush of heat goes through Luffy's body, making him put a hand to his face as he's getting slightly dizzy.

The older D takes a hold of his brother's arm and tugs on it, pulling him off of the bed before pushing his back, making the younger stumble.

"Hey!" The teen turns his head to look at his brother. What's Ace doing all of the sudden?

"Shh," the older brunette quickly brings a finger to his mouth, "—just go with Sabo."

Luffy purses his lips to the side but listens anyways. As long as they don't get in trouble then it's fine.

Putting the bottle in his front pocket, Sabo quickly goes in the adjoining bathroom. "Meet us as soon as you can and please," he looks at his best friend with an almost pleading expression, "—please do _**not**_ do anything to upset gran-Garp."

Ace's eyebrow raises for half a second before shaking his head. "Don't worry, that's the last thing I want to do right now."

As Sabo and Luffy are in the bathroom Ace quickly goes to his drawers and pulls out some clothes before throwing them on his messy bed. It would be very wise for him to make his bed but with the panic that's rushing through his veins, it doesn't even cross his mind. He just quickly rushes in the bathroom and closes the door, turns the water on hot and quickly splashes himself. It's not enough water to actually be used for washing but if he can fool the old man then that's enough for him.

The door to his room opens and Ace can feel his heart jump before he calms himself down. '_Okay, there's nothing to worry about,_' his fingers twitch before turning the water off, '—_it's not like he's gonna berate me about his missing bottle,_' he grabs his towel and wraps it around himself, '_—okay wait, no he will. I don't know why I'm trying to lie to myself about that._' He shakes his head and turns to his door, putting a hand on the knob. '_Okay, I got this under control._' He swallows a lump in his throat.'_I just gotta act like I do every morning before heading to class, completely exhausted. That shouldn't be too hard._'

Slowly Ace opens the bathroom door and he sees the old man looking a bit upset while standing in the doorway. Not a good sign. '_Yeah, he looks pissed right now._'

"Ace," Garp takes a few steps into the darkened room, flipping the light switch up and he looks around. The room is a complete mess: the bed isn't made, there's clothes all over the floor and on the desk chair, the trash is almost dumping out of the bin and his grandson is walking into the room wet.

'_Oh crap. Just endure it, Ace… Yeah right, that's easier said than done._'

"—do you have any idea what time it is?"

The college student opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off.

"It's after eleven. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Again, Ace tries to talk but doesn't get a chance to.

"Why is your room so dirty? You know better than to have it this bad, you're not Luffy. Didn't I raise you better to clean up your mess? Well, say something."

Ace just scratches the back of his head. "Uh… I—"

"And why are you just getting out of the shower? Didn't you get up earlier this morning? What's wrong with you boys?"

'_Okay, this is going in a different direction. And why isn't he asking about his bottle yet?_'

"What time did you go to bed last night? You didn't keep Luffy up too late, did you? And put some clothes on. Are you trying to make yourself catch a cold? I swear, you boys are so lazy." Garp makes his way to the computer chair and throws all of the clothes off before sitting in it. "You're almost acting like you're on vacation or something."

The twenty year old just shakes his head while making his way to his bed, grabbing his shirt. "I _**am **_on vacation gramps."

A few seconds pass before it dawns in Garp's head and he puts his fist in his hand. "Ah, that's right. You are on vacation for the week, huh?" He then scratches the back of his head with a guilty grin on his face. "Well, since you're on break, I guess I'll let your messiness slide this time."

Ace rolls his eyes and mumbles: "Oh, jeez… thanks a lot."

"So Ace," the older male gets off of the chair and makes his way to the bed, playing with the alarm clock on the nightstand, "—the main reason why I came in here,"

Pulling the shirt over his head, the young male reaches for his boxers. '_Here it comes._'

"—is since you're not doing anything at the moment then you can come help me find my bottle."

Fingers twitch from hearing that before the twenty year old picks up his shorts. '_What? He's not gonna ask me if I know about it? Wait, if I have to help him then, does that mean… No way. He's not gonna let me go in his room to look for some bottle._'

"If you didn't hear when I first came in home," Garp moves to sit on the bed, "—I was looking for my bottle. You haven't seen it, have you Ace?"

Said college student clears his throat as he fastens the buckle to his belt. Of course he hasn't seen the bottle that was just in his room after his little brother took it from being knocked into that forbidden room. "N-no. What, uh, what kind of bottle is it?"

Older eyes roam over the bedroom, making sure that his bottle isn't in here as he avoids explaining it. "It's just a regular bottle." He turns his attention back to his grandson. "You're gonna help me find it, right."

"I—"

Standing up, Garp puts his hand on the younger's shoulders. "That's great that you're gonna help. Such a good boy you are."

Ace can either try and decline it, only to be forced into helping the old geezer, or go along with it so he can hopefully have the rest of the day to chill with Sabo. Deciding to go with the second choice, he hangs his head down and lets out a sigh. "What's the bottle look like?"

Gently pushing his grandson's shoulder towards the door, Garp starts to make his way out of the door, ignoring the question. "Alright you look in the family room and I'll check in my room again." Opening the door, he leads his grandson out again before heading to his room. "If you find it, then let me know immediately."

Figuring that Sabo will want to put the bottle back in Ace quickly turns to look at his grandfather. "Uh, hey, why don't you look in the family room why I look in the living room?"

Garp rubs his fore finger and thumb against his chin while in thought. "Hmm, I did already check in my room. Alright, you check in the family room while I'll look in the kitchen."

'_He just wants to get some food._' A comical sweat drop appears on the back of Ace's head before he slowly makes his way to the front room. '_Hopefully Sabo can take care of Luffy until this whole mess gets fixed._'

_**Sunday: 11:18 a.m.**_

It feels like someone decided to turn the oven on and leave it open while the heater is on full blast in the middle of summer. Sweat is starting to appear on Luffy's face and arms while his body temperature is starting to rise. "Sabo, is it hot in here?"

Walking towards the bedroom door, the blonde turns his head to look at the brunette. "Not really." He notices that the younger is looking a little flushed. "Are you okay, Lu? You're not getting sick, are ya?"

Perspiration continues to surface on the teen's face as he grabs the collar of his shirt, fanning himself. "Nah, I'm just… I'm just gettin really hot. You sure you're not gettin hot?"

"Nu-uh. Maybe you should lay down and rest." Really, what happen to Luffy? Sure it's a little warm outside but it's nothing to make a person sweat.

Seeing the younger take his advice, Sabo turns his attention back to the door and waits a few seconds, making sure that he doesn't hear anything in the hallway. After waiting he carefully places his hand on the knob, slowly turns it and pull it open. Poking his head out he turns it towards the end of the hallway then to the entrance, making sure that no one is there. He pulls back and turns to the suddenly hot teen. "I'll be right back, okay?" Seeing the younger nod his head he pulls the door open a little more before slipping his body through it.

Quietly Sabo takes quick steps towards the forbidden room, his hands shaking more by the second. '_All I gotta do is put this back on his dresser and quickly leave,_' he swallows a giant lump in his throat, "—I mean he's not just gonna pop out of nowhere and catch me in his room, right?" A nervous laugh escapes his lips before he hears something slam shut, making his entire body jump and he instantly turns his head to the entrance of the hallway. Seeing that no one is there but hearing Garp loudly talking to Ace about something, he just puts his left hand on top of his chest, taking rapid breaths. " Luffy's gonna get me killed."

Taking his furiously shaking hand —'_stop shaking so much, you're just making it worse._'— he puts it on top of the door knob but the blond can't seem to do anything more. A bigger lump is caught in his throat and he just stands in front of the room. All of the motivation to turn the knob and push the door opens just leaves his very being as he recalls one of the many memories of what happens if he goes into this very room.

_"Hey Sabo," a nine year old Ace says while running up to his friend with a mischievous grin on his face, "—you sure you can do this? I mean you can always back out of it if you're too chicken."_

_Sabo gives his friend a smug smirk while walking towards the door. "Psh, yeah right. I'm not Luffy." _

_"Hey!" Said boy raises both of his hands and yells at their blond friend._

_Ignoring the six year old Sabo continues while he walks up to the forbidden room. "Besides, this is a dare and everyone knows that if you can't complete a dare than you have to do something completely outrageous and there's no way that I'm gonna massage that old bat's feet for backing out."_

_Ace turns his head towards his little brother. "Tonight's dinner says that he backs out."_

_Luffy closes his eyes and laughs. "Shi shi shi, you're on. Sabo, go for it! My dinner's on the line!"_

_Sabo gives the youngest a thumbs up before turning to the intimidating room. Taking a quick breath he puts his hand on the knob, counts to three, and pushes the door open. Once the door to the forbidden room is open he sees the darkness of the room, before taking a step inside. Once both feet are in he lets out a breath of relief before turning around to look at the two brunettes grinning, only to see them taking a step back and their bodies are trembling tremendously. Cocking his head to the side, Sabo looks at them a bit confused before he freezes and slowly finds the strength to see what they're looking at. As soon as he turns around he sees the crazy old man who claims to be their grandfather darkly looking at no one else but him with his arms crossed. If children weren't too young to have heart attacks then he would have had one right then and there._

_"What are you doing in my room, boy?"_

_"I—I…"_

_"Well?" Garp lets his arms rest by his sides, flexing his fingers before he makes fists._

_"…I—I-I…" _

_"Don't you know that my room is off limit to everyone, especially you kids?"_

_"I—I… I-I—I…" The poor boy continues to stutter. His brain to mouth function isn't working properly since that's the only word that he can produce._

_Garp lets a long breath out and closes his eyes. "Come out from there."_

_Sabo quickly makes his way out of the room and stands on the left of Ace_

_Despite the fact that both Luffy and Ace are shaking uncontrollably, they're preparing for the worst to happen_

_"I'm sure that you boys want to go to the park…"_

_Hearing that makes all three of the kids tilt their heads to the side, confused. Isn't the old man going to yell and hit them for going into his bedroom? That's what he normally does. But maybe he's in a really good mood and wants to reward them. Why? Who knows but who really cares if they're gonna go to the park._

_Garp eyes all three of the boys and raises his fist high in the air. "Maybe you shoulda thought about that before going into my room!" _

_Sabo doesn't have time to move as he feels the heavy fist hit the top of his head before his face connects with the floor. A giant bump then protrudes from the sore spot on his head._

_"SABO!" Both Ace and Luffy scream, seeing their friend temporarily knocked out. The sound of knuckles cracking brings the brothers to look at their grandfather._

_Ace steps in front of his fallen friend with his arms stretched out while Luffy runs and kneels down by his friend, shaking him to make sure that he isn't dead. "Why'd you do that, old man?"_

_"Your friend went in my room. You all know that you're not supposed to go in there!" _

_Luffy quickly stands when Sabo moves, and moves to be right next to his older brother, scowling at his grandfather. "The only reason why he went in there was cause we're playing Truth or Dare. Ace dared him to go in and I wanted him to go in so I wouldn't lose my dinner tonight."_

_"LUFFY!" Sabo quickly stands up and looks at the six year old's back in complete disbelief. What is Luffy thinking telling on them like that?_

_"You're such an IDIOT!" Ace nearly screams at his little brother. Why would Luffy tell on them? The idiot has such a big mouth, now that old man is gonna kill them._

_"So you both __**told**__ him to go in my room when you know better? SHAME ON YOU!" _

_The last thing that the three children remember before waking up in the hospital are multiple fists flying and the sounds of their screams echoing through the entire house._

_So much for them going to the park._

Swallowing the bigger lump Sabo takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and quickly opens the door, trying to ignore the scene from replaying in his mind. Hearing the door open more makes him clench his eyes tighter, goose bumps rise on his skin and cold sweat making its way down his face. He cracks his right eye open and lets a breath of relief out when he sees that the room is dark and void of any life in there.

The door opens more and Sabo just looks into the room. His sub-conscious is telling him to just throw the bottle on the bed, close the door, make sure that Luffy is alright, and tell Ace that he has to take care of his annoying step-brother just so he can get out of this house but there's no way that he can leave his friends in the hands on the dinosaur, especially not this beast.

Lifting his right leg up, he puts it inside of the room before quickly withdrawing it. '_What's wrong with me? This isn't that hard. All I have to do is place this stupid bottle back on the dresser and get out while Ace is distracting gram—erm that old man. Okay Sabo, it's not hard.'_ He places his foot down into the room while coaching himself. '_All you gotta do is make sure that you don't touch anything in here._' He takes another step into the room all the while his blood is pumping. This is not the kind of adrenaline rush that he's looking for.

'_Everything in this room has Garp's scent on it._' He doesn't notice the bookshelf as he continues to make his way towards his destination. '_If I touch anything then he'll know that someone was in here._' A few more steps are taken and now his heart is beating against his ribcage like it's trying to break it.

Finally he makes it to the wooden furniture. All he has to do is go into the front pocket of his pants, pull out the bottle and place it back onto the dresser. That's not hard, not hard at all. The only problem is where exactly was the bottle located at? If he puts it in the wrong spot then that'll spill out that someone came into this forbidden room and all three of them will probably be in the room next to Dadan if not sharing that old bat's room.

'_Just put the bottle anywhere and hope that that's the right spot. Yeah right, knowing my luck I'll put it on the opposite side where it's supposed to be and we'll get caught. Damn it, this is all Luffy's fault. Wait, no it's not, it's my fault for kicking him into this room. Not it's not. It's Luffy's fault for even wanting to spar in the first place. Ugh, this is so complicated!_'

The sound of Garp's voice talking to Ace brings Sabo out of his conflict and he just takes the troublemaking bottle out, places it on the right side of the dresser, and sprints out of the room, closing the door behind him. He then rushes back into Luffy's room and puts his back against the door with his hands on his knees while he's taking heavy breaths. That definitely was not the adrenaline that he needs right now. '_I'm just asking for a short life._'

'_Ace owes me his life._' The twenty year old blond brings a hand up and covers his face while trying to control his breathing. That was the hardest thing he's had to do in a long time.

Looking over to the teen Sabo notices that Luffy is still fanning himself with his shirt and seems to be breathing a bit harder, causing him to make his way over to the bed. "Luffy? Hey, what's wrong?"

The teen turns his sweaty head towards the blonde and uses his free hand to wipe the sweat off of his eyelid. "Why's it so hot?"

Seeing how the lower half of the shirt is sticking to the teen's stomach, Sabo puts his hand on the younger's arm only to feel sweat literally dripping off from him. "Dude, you're sweating like crazy. What happened?"

"I dunno. Ya sure you're not hot?" If he's in his bed making a puddle from sweat then how can Sabo not be hot?

"Not in the least. You need to get out of that shirt now." Sabo moves his hand behind the teen's shoulder and helps him sit up. Damn, he really is sweating a stream. The back of his shirt is wet and the top of the cover is dank. What the heck happened?

Taking the hem of the shirt, the twenty year old lifts it up and over the teen's shoulders and tosses it towards the hamper. Looking back at the younger his eyes widen when he sees how flushed the torso is. Not only is it covered in sweat but Luffy's blood must be racing through his body for his neck and chest to be so red and judging how much the back is sweating it has to be red too.

"This is not good…" Sabo mumbles to himself as he continues to just stare in shock.

"Sabo," Luffy has a questioning gaze on his face as he sees how the older is looking at him, "—what's wrong? I'm alright, right? I'm not gonna die cause I'm so hot, am I?"

At least Luffy is still… Luffy. The blonde just shakes his head and cracks a smile. "I don't think so but let me go get Ace and see if he can't figure out what's wrong." Before he has a chance to move away a clammy hand grabs his left wrist. "Lu?"

More heat rushes through his body and most of it is building up in his groin. Even when he and Ace were about to go at it yesterday it was hot down there but not like this. "It's really hot."

"Look, I'ma get Ace right qui—"

"Stay here…" Each second that passes is making him have a hard on which is really weird since he doesn't remember doing anything for it to come today. And for some reason feeling Sabo's skin is making him even hotter. If this keeps up then he's gonna need Sabo like he wanted his brother yesterday.

The grip on his wrist seems to be getting tighter and Sabo might be hearing things but it kinda sounded like Luffy's voice is getting raspier. Shaking that out of his head he tries to reason with his friend. "Let me get Ace then we'll see what's wrong with you, 'kay?"

"Nu-uh," he stops fanning himself and uses that other hand to grab the older's shirt to pull him down, "—stay with me Sabo…"

Not able to keep his balance the poor blond ends up practically laying on top of the younger brunette: his right thigh is pressed against the younger's groin —he can vaguely feel the hard on but he's not paying any attention to that, the shirt that Ace let him borrow is starting to get wet from how much the younger is sweating, his free hand is on the side of the teen's head, he can feel the hand that was grabbing his shirt move to roam over his back before staying on the back of his head, and his face is really close to the teen's. What the hell just happened? "Lu-Luffy…?"

"Help me…" he hand moves in the blond locks before he applies a little pressure to the skull, wanting it to get closer to his face, "—stop being so hot…"

Sabo forced his head from going any closer to the younger's. He really doesn't want to kiss his friend, especially not like this. But why does it seem like his face is actually getting closer to Luffy's? He knows that he's holding himself up the best that he can in this position, so why…?

Oh, Luffy might be the one who's actually get closer to him.

Okay, that makes sense.

"Luffy…!"

They're only a few centimeters apart now but Luffy continues to make his way towards the older.

"What the hell is going on!"

Both of the students on the bed turn towards the door and much to Sabo's relief but Luffy's displeasure, Ace is standing under the frame looking completely aghast.

Feeling the hand on his head leave, Sabo quickly pulls himself up. "Dude… thanks for… oh crap, that was weird… thanks for coming…"

Ace takes a few steps in and closes the door in the process before turning his attention to the scene ahead of him. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

Sabo sits on the end of the bed while Luffy just sits himself up and starts fanning himself with his hand. "I'm hot…"

"And I'm Ace. What the hell's going on?" He turns his attention to his best friend. "Sabo? An explanation or two would be really nice right now."

"Honestly," said student just shakes his head and tries to get that image from his mind, "—I don't know what that was. I told him that I was gonna get you but he kept telling me to stay. Something's wrong with your brother, Ace."

"No shit something is." The older brunette turns his attention back to his little brother. "Lu, what the hell were you—"

Getting up Sabo puts his hand on Ace's shoulder. "No, really, something's wrong with him. He really is hot and sweating like crazy, dude."

Ace walks up to his younger brother and puts his hand on the younger's forehead, feeling how hot and wet it really is before he looks closely at his brother's face. Hair is sticking to his face, eyes are dilated more than usual, and his face, ears and neck are all red. "Shit, what happened to you Lu?"

"I dunno."

"Should we show your grandpa?" Sabo suggests.

"Yeah right, the old man doesn't need to know anything about… what is that?"

Both Luffy and Sabo look at Ace confused. "What is what?"

"_**That**_." Ace points towards the younger's crotch, seeing how it's tented.

"I told you guys… I'm really hot." Luffy whines as he's ignore the look that he's getting from his brother.

Sabo's jaw just drops. His leg…, _**that **_is what was poking his thigh? There's no way that Luffy actually meant _**that**_ for being his heat. How the hell did Luffy want him to help get rid of _**that**_.

Ace pulls out his mini Den Den Mushi. "I'm calling Law."

"How is that gonna help anything?"

"Well I'm not gonna go to the old geezer about Luffy, especially if he's freakin horny."

"How the hell do you even know if he's horny?"

Ace just gives his friend a bland look. "Sabo, really? What else would _**that**_ mean?"

Sabo just looks to the side and scratches the side of his cheek. "Well, why do ya gotta call Law then?"

"Because out of everyone I know he's the only one who actually cares to know about the human body."

Luffy just looks between Ace and Sabo before wiping more sweat off from his forehead. "I'm still hot here…"

"Just wait a min, Lu."

"But—"

"Wait." Ace says firmly while waiting for the other line to pick up.

Sabo just shakes his head to the youngest, silently telling him to listen to Ace before the latter blows up on them.

"_Hello?_"

"…Hey Law—"

"_Ah, Portgas. What a pleasure this is. If I remember correctly I thought you said that you didn't want to hear my voice until we saw each other next week._"

Sabo nods his head in agreement. "He does have a good memory, Ace."

Said brunette just glares at the blond before taking a deep sigh. "I know I said that but I need your… help with something."

A small chuckle can be heard on the other side. "_If I help you then you're gonna have to help me with that body of yours again._"

'_I hate him so much right now._'

"Ace?" Luffy wonders aloud as he wipes more sweat off his face. What'd that guy mean by that? Did that person and Ace do what he wanted to do with his brother yesterday? If so then that guy is a lucky bastard. '_Where'd that come from?_'

Letting out another sigh Ace hesitantly agrees with the other brunette. "…Fine."

"_I didn't quite get that._"

A tick mark can be seen pulsing on the side of his head. "You… can use my body for school…"

'_That must be killing Ace to say that._' A small anime sweat drop can be seen going down Sabo's face.

"_Now tell me that like you actually mean it._" Another chuckle can be heard on the other side.

"You're pushing it Law."

"_I'm just having some laughs since I haven't seen you in a few days and since neither Eustass, Killer, nor Sabo call me,_"

Sabo just turns his head to the side and whistles.

"_—then you're the only one that I can pick on at the moment._"

"Oh joy." Ace rolls his eyes.

"W_hat's so important that you had to go through the trouble of calling me?_"

"There's something wrong with my little brother—"

"_You've never told me that you have a little brother, Portgas. Why is that? You're not embarrassed of him, are you?_"

"I don't want you to verbally molest him like you do with me or Kidd."

"_Oh, he must be something special if you're going through the trouble of telling me about him now. So,_"

"The thing is—"

"_—what are his measurements?_"

"HIS WHAT?" Ace screams into the poor snail phone. Why on earth did that pervert want to know his brother's measurements? Wait, the answer is right there: because Law is a pervert.

Laughter can be heard coming from the other end. "_Ah, Mr. Portgas, so responsive as ever I see._"

'_I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days._' The tick mark is beating faster.

'_Poor Ace. He gets no peace at home or school._'

"_So, what seems to be the matter with your little brother?_"

Finally able to get to this really weird topic, Ace sits on the computer chair. "His body,"

"_Referring to your younger brother I take it._"

"**His **body is sweating a lot and from his chest up he's all flushed."

"_Uh-huh. Is there anything that I need to know about or is that all of the symptoms?_"

Both Ace and Sabo want to say that's it so they can just get this over with but there is that one other problem.

Ace just looks at Sabo, who in return just looks back at him, and they silently agree to say what the last symptom is. Hearing the result is going to be something.

"He… he also has hard on."

"_I didn't quite catch that._"

Ace grits his teeth as he repeats what he just said. "He… has a hard on."

"_Why did you sound so dreadful saying that, Portgas? We're all grown about this._"

Here it comes in 3

…

2

…

1

"_—unless you were the one who gave it to him._" More laughter can be heard.

"Law…"

"_I know, I'm stepping over a line. I'll stop for now. Did he eat or do anything that he doesn't normally?_"

Ace just looks at Sabo and the latter shakes his head. "We're not allergic to any kind of food…" He sees Sabo face palm himself, "—what?"

"The bottle Ace. Luffy took some Viagra."

"Shit, he did. How'd I forget about that?"

"_Sabo, you're over there too and didn't tell me? Do you know how unloved I feel right now?_"

"Law…"

"_Okay, okay. You said that you're little brother took Viagra?_"

"First off, it was an accident. Secondly, it was about half, right?"

Both college students turn to look at the teen who just nods his head while he continues to fan himself, complaining that he's still hot.

"_Alright, give me a moment and I'll see what I can find._"

Ace moves from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed while friend occupies the deserted seat. The three of them just sit in silence, waiting for the person on the other line to hurry and come back.

"Damn it, what's taking him so long?"

"Ace, it's only been about forty seconds since he told us to wait. Geez, you're still impatient."

"Guys, I'm still hot."

"Luffy, just… wait." Ace puts his face in his hands and takes a deep breath.

"So, what happened with you and gra—Garp?" '_I really gotta be careful to not slip and call him grandpa._'

"We checked in the family room, dining room, living room, and the garage for his damn bottle." Lifting his head he looks to his friend. "You put it back in his room, right?"

"Yeah, and let me tell ya that was a really scary thing to do." If Sabo had a choice between going back in that room or getting caught stealing from someone's house he'd definitely choose getting caught stealing and getting into trouble. Nothing in the world would make him go back into that room.

"I hear ya."

"_I found out what your brother has Portgas,_"

"Really? That's great."

"_For me telling you what he has, yes it is great. For you, on the other hand, I don't think so._"

"Is… is it really that bad?"

"_It's nothing life threatening._"

Sighs escape both Ace's and Sabo's mouths.

"So, what is it?"

"_If Sabo hears then he's gonna have to be a guinea pig for me too._"

Sabo curses under his breath but if it's for his friend then so be it. "Damn it, fine whatever. I'll do whatever, just let us know what he has."

"_My, he must be something if you both are that concerned. I might have to see him before our break is finished._"

"Over my dead body, Law."

"_So harsh. Anyways, the side effect that he has from taking the Viagra is called Sex Flush._"

"Sex Flush?" The college students just look at each other, to the youngest and back to each other. "What is that?"

"_In short, the skin complexion turns red and the person profusely sweats. Like I said, it's not life threatening at all._"

"So, how do we get rid of it?"

There is a small pause and a light chuckle before Law answers the question. "_It usually disappears after the person has an orgasm,_"

"WHAT!"

"_—but it normally takes about two to three hours from masturbation and one to two hours from actually having sex._"

This is happening is it?

Luffy…, he, he really doesn't have to have an orgasm just to get rid of this Sex Flush or whatever he has, right?

This is just a cruel joke that Law is playing on them, _**RIGHT**_?

Sabo takes the snail phone from Ace and takes a small breath before speaking into it. "You're saying that he has to have an orgasm that can take anywhere between an hour to three just to get rid of this damn thing?"

"_That's right._"

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Ace says as he gets up and starts pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Why is this happening? Isn't the most that's supposed to happen is just dealing with the old man and wait for him to get his bottle so they can continue their Sunday of just hanging out? Why the hell do they have to deal with Luffy and—

Ace puts his hands to his face and just screams in them.

"_Is he alright Sabo?_"

"Yeah, he's just doing what he needs to right now."

"_And screaming is what he needs to do?_"

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"_Oh, and Portgas, I don't want to add to your screaming frenzy but if you guys don't hurry and relieve your brother than this can last for a few days and since I assuming that he's still in school then he'll have to either to stay home or walk around his campus with a raging boner. Well since, I helped you out, I'll see you guys later… and remember, you're both going to be my guinea pigs._"

The line cuts off and the only things that Ace or Sabo can do is just stare in complete shock and silence. Their Sunday just went from We're Fucked to Oh Fuck…

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>

Hey all, I mean to add more and post this a while ago but school is… well being school. So I'll hopefully get the next part to this as well as In The Mirror and Dark Mind up really soon after I edit bits and pieces from it. And I might even continue writing my smut… who knows. But yeah, hoped you all enjoyed this.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	7. Afternoon 3 PT 2

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 07**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairings: **Ace-Luffy-Sabo

**Genre: **Humor, Family, and BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, all in all humor, and possibly OOCness  
>I do admit I'm going to do something a little different.<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday 11:27 a.m.<strong>_

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Really bad awkward silence.

It's not the fact that Ace and Sabo are just completely stuck, staring at the sleeping baby Den Den Mushi or the fact that Luffy is half naked on his bed sweating with an erection that's awkward, it's the fact that the two college students have to do something to relieve the troublemaker from his… problem. The worse part about this is that Garp is home. If he knows about this situation then both of the twenty year olds are going to the hospital, no questions asked, but who knows what will happen to Luffy.

This is completely a bad situation to be in.

Ace finally turns his attention to the blonde, Sabo turns his attention to the older brunette and they just stare at each other. No words are spoken but they don't need to be verbal to understand what the other is saying.

In their heads, they're just mentally screaming and asking each other why. Why? Why is it that Luffy brings them so much trouble? Why do they love the little twerp enough to go through all of this? What would it be like if Luffy acted like a normal person? Can that last thought even be possible in this life? If so, how can it be accomplished? Or is it just an idea that will never come to pass?

"Guys?" Luffy looks at his freckled brother, wondering why neither of the two have moved since that other guy hung up. He didn't understand what they talked about. Well, actually he just didn't pay any attention to the conversation after that guy said that he wanted Ace's body. All he knows is that his body is really hot and that he's starting to hurt down there.

The sound of the troublemaker brings both of the older males out of their mental conversation to look at the teen. No matter how much they want to ignore the problem, they have to do something about it. The twerp can't suffer just because of how awkward this situation is. To them, this is beyond being a BRO.

Heavy footsteps can be heard outside of the room, bringing the oldest two away from the troublemaker. Unfortunately the footsteps just stop right in front of the door and the knob starts turning.

That old man is the only other person who is in the entire house and he's now trying to come into this room.

Eyes instantly widen.

Ace quickly rushes for the bed and grabs his brother by the right arm, completely ignoring how hot and sweaty it is while he goes for the walk in closet. There is no way they can afford getting caught by that beast. '_Sorry Sabo, but I know you'll be fine for now._'

As for Sabo, he ignores the fact that he was temporarily ditched —understanding that their lives from hiding that blasted problem from Garp comes first— and looks from the right to his left for a place to hide

The door starts to push open.

It's too late.

He can't dash across the room to go in the bathroom without first crossing Garp's path. The only thing that he can do is hide behind the door and pray that the old man doesn't try to close the door all the way.

When his back hits the wall something falls on his face. Unfortunately he's not able to grab the item and move it as the back of the door touches the tip of his nose and if he tries to move whatever's on his head, the door will move and he will be discovered. It really sucks that they forgot to mention to Garp that Sabo was over earlier today.

Garp enters the room and looks around. Eyes start with the wall to his right, seeing the computer desk and chair, the closed door to the bathroom, the back wall, the bed against the back wall, the closed door to the closet and the wall on his left.

The elder man takes a step inside of the room and pushes the door more but for some reason its slightly bouncing back. "Huh? What's wrong with this door?" He keeps testing the door to see if it will stay open or not.

Sabo's heart is starting to race as the wooden plank is pressing against him. '_Please don't let him check. I'm gonna get killed if he looks back here._'

Today has to be the luckiest day for Sabo because when the door suddenly closes he sees the old man instantly turn to face the room. A very light sigh escapes his mouth as he closes his eyes. Now if he can somehow dematerialize through the wall to get to the other side then he could hide in Ace's closet it not go through the back door and just wait in the backyard.

Walking into the room Garp inspects it a bit. "I'm surprised that his room is clean. If I had to guess then I'd say that he slept in Ace's room and Ace snuck in here last night."

Garp makes it to the desk and sees piece of paper on it before picking it up and reading it:  
><strong>Art Project: Life Size Clay Statue.<br>Has to be three dimensional, between 0.9144 and 1.8288 meters (3 -5 ft.) tall, and realistic.  
>Team Five assigned group: Coby, Usopp, M. D. Luffy<br>Due on Tuesday, the 10th**

"So, Luffy has a project due on the tenth, huh? I gotta make sure that he gets on the ball with it. He can't afford to slack off." Putting the paper down, he goes back to his objective and checks around the room. "I doubt that the bottle would be in here but I just need to make sure." Older eyes roam over the desk before they lock on the adjoining bathroom.

Sabo has the perfect opportunity to open the door and run towards Ace's room. '_That won't work! He'd hear the door in Ace's room close. Wait, but he knows that he's home. Agh, but then he'll probably go and tell Ace to help him some more._' He brings his hands to his head and starts rubbing it, not knowing what else to do at the moment but stops when he feels something on top of his head.

'_What is this?_' Pulling it down a bit he sees light brown, synthetic short hair and raises an eyebrow in question. '_Why does he have a wig here? Oh, it might be for his art project._'

Hearing the bathroom door open Sabo quickly drops his hand and freezes as the old man walks back into the room. It may not work but if he can pull off pretending to be the art project and not get caught, then that's exactly what he's gonna do.

When he sees the beast —'_I shouldn't call him that. That's not nice. No, screw that, he is a beast._'— focus looking under the bed he quickly fixes the wig the best he can without the help of the mirror and brings his left hand up while looking at it, making him look as though he's holding an object.

Garp gets up after not seeing is missing item under the bed and his head spots several items behind the door, one in particular. "What is that?"

'_Oh crap. Damn it, he's coming. Act like a statue Sabo. Damn it, why's he coming here. I'm gonna die. Fuck, I'm gonna die._' Saying that Sabo is scared is an understatement. If he doesn't get caught then it's cause he is completely petrified at the moment.

Garp reaches the figure and scratches his face, trying to figure out what it is before it pops in his head. "Ah, so this is his project. Hm, if you asked me there can be more details in it. The thing looks like a fake star pop or whatever entertains these kids nowadays. Let's see if I can't make it look decent."

He looks around the room to see if he can find anymore clay or paint but unfortunately his grandson doesn't have any around in his room. "Oh well, I'll just leave him a note saying that he needs to take more time on this if he wants to get a better grade." Putting a heavy hand in the hair, he moves it to the side. "The poor thing looks like it was rushed."

Sabo sees the old man turn from him and he's able to breathe again. He had no idea that he wasn't breathing for two minutes and forty-three seconds that the beast was in front of him. Too bad his mini relief is completely cut off the next five seconds. It's not for him that he's worried about this time. No, this time Garp is opening _**and **_going inside of the closet. '_Please don't get caught._'

_**Meanwhile in the closet**_

Luffy has his back pressed against his wooden shoe holder while his brother's hand is covering his mouth, trying to keep him quiet. Why? He doesn't know since he can be quiet on his own but if that's what Ace wants to do then it's fine. Actually it's pretty exciting hiding from whatever they are with his older brother almost pressed against him like this.

Ace has his attention at the door, hoping that the crazy person will leave the room, heck leaving the city again will be a lot better.

Leaning closer the his brother he quietly tells Luffy: "Just stay still for a bit longer, 'kay."

The words go over the teen's head as he's enjoying this excitement more; it almost seems like an adventure: just him and his brother, hiding in the dark to escape their evil grandfather of doom who may not be human at all. Whatever the case he's in the dark with his brother. The only weird thing about this whole situation is the fact that he's not only hot but he needs some type of relief to the aching heat down there. Other than that though this is getting really fun.

The twenty year old is focused on the light underneath the door, seeing the monster's shadow walk past it before he lets out a breath. However, something wet touches the palm of his hand and that makes him jump a bit. His brother isn't doing what he thinks he is, is he? If so, then this is going to make the situation worse.

He turns to the younger before feeling the wetness against his hand again. "Hey…!" He whispers at the younger, quickly pulling his hand back.

The younger of the two grabs the hand and brings two fingers to his mouth, letting his tongue roam around the sides of what he thinks is the index fingers before licking the tips of the other.

"…Luffy!" No. This is not good, not good at all. What is the twerp thinking doing this while their gramps is literally behind the door?!

"Ace," he takes two of the fingers into his mouth before licking the tips, "—it's still hot down there."

'_Fuck! No! Damn it! FFFFFFFFFFFFFU—_' This is not happening. This is just a, just a… what? What the hell is this?

To make the situation even worse for the twenty year old the door to opens and Ace is forced push his brother towards the side as he scoots himself over. In the doorway is none other than their grandfather and if the old man takes a total of three steps and looks to the left then he'd see his youngest grandson sucking on the fingers of his eldest. Take that last part back, he'd see the youngest male grab the other's hip with his free hand before sucking on three fingers in an explicitly, sensual way and either have a heart attack or beat the life out of them.

Garp moves the first few hangers on the right, picks up a box on the top shelf and looks inside before putting the box back. He turns to his right and sees shoes thrown off of the rack before moving more hangers on the right and his hands go to the top of the shoe rack.

Ace can hear his heart beat loudly pound in his ears while warm saliva is running down the back of his hand. The hand on his hip moves upwards and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling him even closer to his brother while that old man is loudly pounding the top of the wooden rack. To add to his nervousness he can feel the younger's groin roughly rubbing against his own. The only thing that he's thinking of is '_I am going to die…_'

"Hmm," Garp retracts his hand and turns around, making his way out of the closet, "—guess it's not in here."

The door closes and Ace lets out a deep breath. '_It couldn't possibly get any worse._' Luffy makes him change his mind fast when he feels the tongue swirl around his knuckles while his fingers are in the back of the moist mouth and the hand lets go of his shirt to push him back against the wall.

"Ace," Luffy takes his hand away from out from his mouth and he leans to his brother's neck, licking the side, "—can we finish," he grabs his brother's sides as he continues to rub himself against his brother. "—what we started," he lightly sucks on the skin before he kisses up the older's jaw line, "—yesterday?"

Ace moves his hands to grip the younger's shoulder, going to push him away. "Lu, no." There is no way that they're gonna continue yesterday's… whatever the hell they were doing even if it did feel really good while they were doing it. '_Ah, what the hell? No!_'

"But," the teen licks the older's lips, "—you're not resisting," he takes the bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it, letting his tongue run across it a few times before letting it go, "—like last time…"

Shaking his head to get it straight, Ace grips the shoulders tighter and walks forwards, pinning the younger against the opposite wall. "There is no way that we're gonna do it while Sabo and especially gramps is on the other side."

Luffy uses his thumbs to play with the bone of the hips. "So if they weren't here then you would have sex with me?"

Ace just blinks at the younger's silhouette before a comical sweat drop goes down the back of his head. "That isn't what I meant."

"Well," the teen leans up and catches his brother's lips before he continues, "—can't we at least ask Sabo if he wants to?"

"Wha—no." Why doesn't the twerp understand? The only way they'll go at it is if they're alone.

…

No, that's not what he meant. He's not gonna do anything with the twerp. '_Damn it, he's making it freakin hard to think straight. And how the hell did he get his tongue in my mouth? His tongue's in my mouth?!_'

True, Luffy is moving his tongue back and forth across the older's, pushing and pulling the organ as he resumes rubbing his groin against Ace's. He brings both hands up and grabs the freckled cheeks, plunging his tongue deeper into the mouth. His saliva is flowing into the other mouth as it's building up in his own. Not paying any mind to that, he brings his brother's face closer and he can feel how hard his arousal really is while it's rubbing against the fabric of his pants.

'_Don't fall for it, Ace. Just ignore his—son of a bitch, that tongue…_' That tongue is either gonna be the death of him or gonna bring him so much pleasure when they go at it that he'll— '_Agh, focus damn it._'

Bringing his hands up, Ace grabs the younger's face and pulls the head back, the both of them panting. "Lu…" He needs the younger to know that it is not good to do this and he should probably stop his brother from rubbing against him while he's at it. "—you can't… fuck…" His eyes close while he's calming himself down.

"Am I teasing you…?" He remembers that if he teases his brother then Ace will do things with him.

'_He wants to know if he's teasing me? This is worse than teasing me. He's trying to freakin break me._' Taking a hand from the younger, he runs it up his face and through his hair. "You—"

Luffy cuts his brother off by licking the mouth before dragging his tongue down the jaw line, kissing the right side of the neck and sucks on it. "Ace…," he nips the skin and moves a hand slowly down the older's chest, "—I'm still hot…"

The college student is struggling with himself. He knows that it's probably the worst time to do anything with his brother but at the same time the damn twerp is breaking down his walls, very easily at that.

Before Ace can do anything else, he's caught in a hot kiss, again, and this time he's not resisting. His tongue is pushing against the younger's as his hand are moving to the teen's face. The other organ is hungrily pushing back against his before they both just quickly stop.

"Shit… Lu… you can't…" Ace brings a hand up to his face, wanting to take steady breaths, "—do this to me..."

Luffy lets out a small laugh. "But… I'm glad that you… enjoyed it… I tried to have… Sabo do this with me… but he didn't…"

Of course Sabo isn't going to kiss or do what they were just doing with the twerp. To Sabo Luffy is… well Luffy. Besides there's no way that Sabo would do that to him. Hell, Ace most likely wouldn't be doing this either if he wasn't drained from school, needing something to relax him, or possibly having sexual frustration.

Neither of the two are able to do anything else as the door to the closet opens once again and there's no possible way that they can hide without being caught. Even so, Ace makes Luffy take a step away from him. If they get caught then that's one thing, but if they get caught doing anything that they're not supposed to do then a lot of hell will break loose.

"Guys," Sabo whispers as he uses his hand to gesture them to come out, "—he left the room."

Pushing the seventeen year old towards the exit, Ace just takes a long breath before he grabs a belt that's hanging off the rack before following the teen.

Sabo notices how his friend looks semi drained from something. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah," Ace takes his free hand and rubs the top of his head again, "—he's just a lot of work."

"Well, look at the upside,"

The older brunette just looks at the blonde, waiting for him to say what the bright side can possibly be.

"—you didn't get caught by Garp." A small smile goes on his face.

Yeah, Sabo is right. _**That**_ is a good thing.

"So, what's with the belt?" Sabo asks while sitting back down on the desk chair.

"It's for Luffy."

Both Sabo and Luffy just look at the twenty year old brunette. How and why is the belt for Luffy?

Sabo tries to say something but all he can do is just open his mouth and point a finger before bringing his hand back down and closing his mouth.

Luffy, on the other hand, just sits back down on his bed and tilts his head to the side. He has absolutely no idea what his older brother is planning to do with a belt. Just hopefully Ace doesn't beat him with it, although it might be fun if he gets spanked once or twice when they have sex. '_Hmm, where do these thoughts keep coming from…? Oh well._'

Ace takes a big breath before speaking, almost not wanting to say it. The twerp is too much to deal with. "Lay on your back."

Said teen doesn't question anything as he does what he's told. Not a moment sooner does his brother reach him and take both of his hands, raising them towards the headboard. He looks up and sees his brother pulls the belt through the opening of the frame before tying the belt around his wrists. Luffy tugs at his arms a bit but he can't get them free.

Sabo's eyes just widen from the scene that he's witnessing. "What exactly are you doing to him?"

The older brunette just rubs the bridge of his nose. "Please, just… don't ask that."

"No seriously, Ace, what are you doi—" Sabo's eyes widen even more as he figures out his best friend's motives. "You're not…"

Ace turns his attention to the blonde. "You heard what that damn, psycho bastard said. It's either this or have him walk around the place with," he points to the crotch of the younger's pants, "—_**that**_."

That's good reasoning but still, this is Luffy that they're talking about. "I get where you're coming from but, really?"

"Unless you have any better ideas then please share them cause I really don't feel like jerking the twerp off for three damn hours."

A light chuckle escapes the blonde's mouth. "Oh, that's what you're gonna do."

Ace turns to look at his friend questioningly at that response. "What were you thinking?"

"You're not having sex with me, Ace?" Luffy interjects. He read about people being tied to different things before having sex from his grand—err, no his dad's adult books. That's what he thought Ace was gonna do after he tied him to the bed. Well, damn, this is kind of a letdown.

Ace just looks at the youngest like he's completely crazy. "No I'm not having sex with you. Are you freakin crazy?"

"Ace…" Sabo give the brunette a look confirming the last statement.

Said troubled student remembers that his brother is a little on the insane side. Okay, maybe _**a little**_ is an understatement. "Right, he is crazy."

"So, are you gonna really do this?"

"Do I really have any other choice?"

Sabo leans forwards and rests his forearms on his laps. "Well doesn't he have any girlfriends or anything?"

Ace just gives his friend a look.

"Right. Sorry I even asked. But what about gra— err Garp?"

Ace covers his face with both of his hands. "Please, dude, I can only deal with one thing at a time and as intimidating as gramps is you know that Luffy comes first."

"Yeah, I know." A small smile makes its way to Sabo's face. "It's the other reason why I still come around, except he's gonna get us killed one of these days."

Ace lets out a small laugh. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Well," Sabo gets up and starts for the bathroom, "—I can't let you do this by yourself."

"Sabo?" The freckled male turns to look at his friend.

Said student turns to Ace. "I mean you're not gonna be able to do that _**one**_ action for three hours by yourself, are you?"

"Yeah, you're right about that." The idea of jerking his brother off is probably a bad one since he they started having their weird fun in the closet but if he touches his brother for a really long time then there's no promising that he'll be able to hold himself back and not try to —and probably fail— have sex with the teen.

"Then I'll go get some lotion or whatever to make things easier." Sabo disappears in the bathroom. "Dude, this is awkward."

"Yeah right. Awkward is when you walk late into class and everyone stares at you like you just killed someone. This… this is just insane." Ace just plops down on the bed and puts his face back in his hands. If anyone told him that he had to do any of the things that he's done in the past three days when he got home from school then he would have went straight to Gin's house and offered to work for the man. Heck he would have worked for free at that.

Luffy tries to get as comfortable as he can with his hands being tied above him before he lets his eyes clothes. Although he's still hot and sweating he's gonna try and relax the best as he can before the other two touch his body and even if they're not gonna have sex with him like he wants them to he's still glad to know that they're gonna help him get rid of this illness or whatever he has.

Lips descend on top of Luffy's while a hand starts to slowly run down the top of his shoulder. Luffy opens his mouth, letting his tongue meet the other's in a lascivious manner, the tips of their muscles barely touching each other before sliding against one another and pushing against each other. The fingers feather down his skin, run along his right collar bone, continues going down his chest before a nail lightly grazes the tip of his nipple. The nail then runs along the areola before pressing down on the nipple, trying to make the bud erect. The finger then pushes the budded skin to one side before pulling it to the other while the hot tongue continues to move against his.

His tongue goes inside of the older's mouth, roaming over the gums, sliding over the other wet muscle, tasting the inside of the cheek, going back to lick against the other tongue, moving the muscle to lick underneath it, roaming over the roof of the mouth, brushing against the gums once more and finally the middle of his tongue pushes against the older's hungrily. He can't go too far since he's tied down to the bed but it's still enough to taste most of that hot mouth.

Ace moves his body to go on top of the younger's, moving his hand from the now erect nipple down the sides slowly, loving the way the sweaty, hot flesh feels against his fingers. He moves his other hand to the side of the head underneath him as he lets the teen do as he pleases in his mouth. Moving his traveling hand to the hem of the pants, his finger runs along the edge of it and finally reaches the button. His finger rubs the top of the metal a few times before the finally unbuttons it and slowly moves his hand down along the stitching to the zipper. The sound of the zipper going down echoes in the room they continue to exchange each other's saliva. 

Ace pushes the tongue out from his mouth and pulls his head back, enough for a thick trail of saliva to be seen between the two. His eyes meet the younger's as the wet strand breaks and falls down the teen's chin and neck. Ace quickly moves his head down to lick the clear substance off from the skin, his tongue darting out to lap up sweat along with it as his hand goes down some more. When he reaches the end of the crotch he grips it, slowly rolling the clothed arousal and balls in his hands while his tongue hotly licks the underside of the chin and down the throat, licking more sweat off the younger.

Luffy closes his eyes and barely pulls at his restraints, loving every second of this. He moves his right leg further to the side to try and ease aching arousal but it doesn't really work. It would be a lot better if he didn't have any pants on right now. 

The hot tongue licks to the left side of his neck, saliva dripping off from it and leaving a nice, wet trail while it goes up his neck and rapidly licks his ear lobe. Teeth soon come after that, lightly biting on the hot flesh. Luffy lightly arches his back from the sudden action.

"Is this what you want?" A low, husky voice asks the teen as his hand moves from fondling the crotch to go inside of the clothing article, feeling how hot and hard it really is. 

"Ngghn…" Words can't form in the younger's mouth as he melts from contact. He just knows that he needs this. Not to be interrupted like they've been for the past two days. No, he needs his brother to go inside of him like he's been craving, to just fuck him. 

"I need," Ace sucks on the skin below the ear as he starts taking the erection out of the clothing, "—to hear you," the shaft and middle are visible as he's bring the tip out from the pants, "—tell me what you want," he finally gets the entire arousal out and lightly touches the very tip of it, "—Lu…"

Said teen arches his back once more before letting out a low moan. "Aaghnn… Ace…"

The older of the two closes his eyes and lets out a smirk, enjoying what he just heard. He moves his hand from the hot fleshy rod and grabs his brother's chin, instantly plunging his tongue into the wanting mouth. The teen eagerly presses his tongue against the older's as Ace pulls the pants off before moving on top of the younger, rubbing his clothed groin against the hot one. Ace's free hand runs up the side of the younger body, over the inside of the triceps, up the forearms, and caresses the inside of the wrist before taking a hold of it while pulling back from the wet mouth. He takes his hand from the chin down to a leg and opens it wider before pushing his hips forward, causing more friction to the overheated erection. "Feels good, don't it?"

Feeling more pressure against this arousal makes Luffy moan again. "Ngghn… hnn…"

A smirk reaches Ace's lips. "Thought so." 

The older's lips hovers over the neck as he continues to roll his hips forward, making the younger's breath hitch and gasp. His tongues licks down the side, teeth nip at the at skin, lips kiss the flesh before sucking on it making the teen lean his head back. The soft, warm touches become more intense as he continues to hears the moans getting louder.

"Hha… hha—agn… nghn—hgn… ngh—nhh… hha… haa—ahh… ahh… ahh… aghn—nha… more—ahh… hha…"

"More? More of… what…?" Ace teases as he moves a hand back up to the hard flesh, playing with the tip and watches as his brother's eyes close tighter and grits his teeth. He takes the bottom lip in between the his teeth and nibbles on it as the tip of his finger is rubbing the slit back and forth, feeling the body writhe a bit.

Once the teeth let his lip go Luffy arches his back again as the nail presses down on the sensitive skin. "Nghnn… Ace—ahh…"

"What do you want… more of?" The older's finger travels down the hard limb, lightly tracing over the skin to cause his brother's body to twitch. 

Opening heavy eyelids Luffy looks at his brother, seeing the craving smirk on the older's face. His brother is playing with him like he always does, wanting to make him submit and even though he always fights back he doesn't want to this time. He just wants to do what they couldn't for the past two days. He wants his brother to go inside of him, to finally have sex with him. "I want… ngh… hha… hha—agn… you to—ahh… ahh…"

Licking the sweat off from the chest the twenty year old shakes his head and smirks against the flesh before pulling back to look at the teen. "You're gonna have to… be clearer than that… You moan too much…"

Luffy tries to glare at the one on top of him but his scowl changes as his head leans back against the mattress. This is not fair. Ace gets to play with him as much as he wants but he can't do anything since he's restrained by his own belt. If only he had his hands free then he'd show Ace a thing or two about teasing his body. Too bad the thought leaves as he feels that hot tongue lick the nipple that had been played with earlier before teeth clamp down on it while the clothed groin rubs against his naked one once more.

His hand lets go of the wrist and lightly runs back down the restrained arm, feeling the body underneath shiver in delight as he touches sensitive skin. Ace bites down on the erected nub once more as his other hand moves the thigh, caressing the top of the wet skin before gripping it.

"Ace… stop—ahh… s-stop playin—nghn… sta-stop playing…" Luffy feels nails rake down his side, making him shiver some more as he's panting. How is he not supposed to moan while talking? It's really hard not to.

Letting go of the nipple Ace makes his way back to the lips, licking them before looking at the younger dead in the eyes. "Tell me… what you want…"

Hands reach the teen's hips as the groin rubs against his again and Luffy grits his teeth again. A few seconds pass when the movement stops and the hands move to his legs, spreading them wider before he looks at the older. "I… hha… hha… want you…"

"To?" Ace teases as he pulls his head back a little when Luffy tries to kiss him.

Missing his brother's mouth, Luffy closes his eyes in frustration. His brother really does play around way too much. "… go… hha… hha… in me…hha…"

"But,"

Luffy opens his eyes and sees that stupid, playful smirk on his brother's face.

"—there's different ways to go in… you have to tell me," he moves his mouth to the side of his brother's face, hotly whispering in the ear: "—how you want me to…"

"Aghnn…" He doesn't know why but the way that Ace just said that, it was so… so hot and if he didn't need to go straight to having sex right now then he'd have his brother keep talking to him like that.

"Tell me…" His tongue darts out and licks the shell of the ear, teeth bite down on the edge before he sucks on the lobe.

"Hha… fuck… me…"

Ace moves his tongue up the shell before dipping it inside of the ear, licking the external acoustic meatus and he hears a sound between a moan and a hitched breath. Taking his tongue out, he whispers his question. "What do you… want me… to fuck you with…?"

Just hearing those words gives the teen goose bumps over his body. Luffy turns his head to look at the older brunette and licks his lips since that's one of the only things that he can do. "Fuck me… with your dick… Ace… I don't care how… I...," he swallows saliva that's building in his mouth before continuing, "—I just need… I need it in me… hha… hha… I just need… you to fuck me…. with your dick… just… fuck me Ace…"

The twenty year old doesn't say anything else and gets up from the needy body. He leans on the end of the bed and spreads the legs apart, kissing the inside of the thigh dangerously close to the arousal. 

"Ace… what…" Luffy's breath gets caught in his throat as he feels that sweet tongue almost touch his scrotum. "—what are you… doing…?"

Lips curl into a smirk before his tongue licks the skin of the scrotum. His wet muscle slowly licks its way up the sack and the skin in between before Ace pulls his head back, getting a disappointed groan from the younger. Laughing at the response, Ace folds his arms in front of him and lays his chin on them. "Just preparing you."

"I… don't need to… be prepared—ahh…" That warm tongue is licking around the base of his dick, going up and down a little before he can feel teeth lightly nip at the skin making Luffy jump a bit. The wet muscle then licks its way to the tip before the head is completely sucked on. The tongue swirls around the tip, pushing it to one side of the hot mouth before pulling it to the other. The tip of the muscle then licks at the slit rapidly, causing the bound teen to pull at his arm again, trying to get them free.

Ace opens his mouth more and goes further down the hard length slowly feeling the hard flesh going deep into his mouth while his tongue is licking the underside of it. He pulls his head back a bit, moving his tongue side to side before going back down and taking more of it in. He moves a hand to the inner thigh and uses his thumb to stroke the sweaty skin as he scoot himself up a little more, taking more of the erection in. Pulling his head back again, he uses his teeth the graze the sides of the flesh and instantly hears a small cry from the younger.

Ace is completely evil for doing this. He knows how much Luffy needs him. Of course he knows, Luffy told him several times that he needs him. So why the hell is Ace torturing him like this?

Although he wants to fuss at his brother for doing this words won't properly form in his mouth since the only sounds coming out are pants, moans and light cries. "Hnn—nhh… aghn—nyah… Ace—saah… hha—ahnn… go—ahh… Ace… Ace… nghn…"

Jaw muscles rub the sides of the hardened penis as Ace is bringing his head up and back down at an even pace. His teeth scrape along the sides again before he moves his head to the right and goes back down, taking most of it in his mouth. He can hear how uneven his brother's breathing is getting from this. Instead of going back up, Ace takes more into his mouth and just sucks harder as the seconds pass.

The buckle of the belt is hitting against the headboard as Luffy desperately trying to get his hands free. It feels to good. His brother's mouth feels absolutely incredible and is soothing the ache in his penis. "Ace… Ace—aghn… nnh… hha… hha… ahh… ahh—hha… mmn… hnn—Ace… aghn…"

The young body is squirming under him and Ace is loving every bit of it. His tongue continues to rub against the hot flesh as he massages it with his mouth. He moves a hand to his brother's entrance and circles it four times before plunging inside. Luffy instantly arches up and as soon as the body lays back on the bed he insert two more fingers in the teen. He would have done one at a time but if the teen is so eager to have sex then he should make the foreplay even quicker. His digits disappear into the body as his mouth goes further down and takes nearly all of the hard flesh inside.

Hips are rocking back and forth as the fingers are going in and up and down as that wonderful mouth is just sucking on him. Luffy's eyes are closed tight, sweat is still running down his face, his mouth is open from moaning and panting, his hands are clenching and unclenching as the fingers in him go deeper, and his lower stomach is getting warmer from everything happening to his body. 

Luffy turns his head to the side and opens his eyes but everything is blurry either from the sweat going down his face or because he doesn't want his vision to be focused. Out of the five senses the only one that he wants on at the moment is the sense of touch. He just wants to feel his brother have his way with him. "Hha… haa… ahh… aghn—nhh… Ace… Ace…"

The three fingers go deeper into the lithe body as Ace sucks harder on the hard flesh, finally tasting the white cream produced from the teen. Apparently Luffy was waiting for the cream to come out as well because his legs are not only getting wider but it looks like the teen is trying to wrap them around his head, but unfortunately for his younger brother Ace pulls back and withdraws his fingers from inside.

The seventeen year old is now lying on the bed, sweating, trying to catch his breath, extremely hot, and wanting no needing to be fucked… now.

Lips descend on top of the younger's for three seconds before pulling back and Ace sees how his brother looks: hands bound together and tied to the bed, arms are raised above the head, hair is soaked from sweat, face is tinted red, sweat is running down his face, eyes are partly opened and in a daze, cheeks are a deeper shade of red, mouth is opened trying to inhale possibly much needed air, neck and chest are tinted red from Sex Flush, body is dripping wet with more sweat, diaphragm is rising quickly from breath, and legs are wide open and bent. 

His brother looks absolutely erotic like this.

"You still wanna be fucked, Lu?" Ace asks, watching as the younger calms himself down before he moves a hand to his pants, having every intention of unbuckling them.

"Uh-huh… hha… hha…" 

A playful grin appears on Ace's face. "Let me hear you say it."

"Ace~" Luffy whines as he moves his body to get comfortable on his bed.

Grabbing the edge of his sweat pants the twenty year old pulls them down teasingly since he knows that the younger is watching his movements. Little by little is more skin being shown before he stops right before revealing his own erection. "Say it or else I'm leaving you just like this."

His older brother is such a dick, well, has the dick that Luffy wants in him, but that's not the point. He's already tied to the bed and even though he's pretty sure that he can get out of it binds, it'll take a long time. Wait, no, that's not even the point. The point is that he just wants that dick inside of him and that's it but his brother is being mean about it. 

Ace raises an eyebrow, waiting for the younger to say the magic words as he takes his shirt off. "Well?"

Now his mean, older brother is stripping in front of him? Damn, he really is mean. Luffy tilts his head back and lets out another whine but never the less does he looks at the older student and says what the other wants him to. "…Fuck me… with your dick, Ace."

Finally removing his pants the twenty year old takes a hold of both spread legs and rubs the inner thigh. "Well, since you want it so bad I guess I will."

Luffy just puffs his cheeks out at his brother's teasing manner. "You're such a dick."

The older laughs in return. "Am not but I'm gonna fuck you with mine."

"But you play around too much, Ace." The teen wiggles around a little and pulls at his arms again. "You know I wanted this when you first got home."

"Yeah," older eyes look to the side and mumbles. "—that damn book." Turning his attention back to the teen he leans his body forward and moves his hips forward, rubbing his erection against the entrance. "You know if we keep talking then we're not gonna do this for the third time."

He's right. The first night they were forced to stop because grandfather of pain came home. Second time they had to stop because Luffy's friends had interrupted them. So if they keep talking then… Hold on, they weren't able to because of interruptions, not talking. But if they keep talking then they might not be as hot and horny as they are now, huh? 

"Okay, I get it," the teen looks to the side and lets out a breath before focusing back on the older. "—can you just, please, just fuck me Ace? Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" his playful grin is still on his face but he takes a hand and holding the shaft of his penis before pushing the tip inside of the younger's body. Heat is surrounding the head while the muscles are clenching tightly around him. "Shit… you're tight…" Three seconds pass before he pushes himself deeper and he looks at Luffy's' face. 

Luffy just clenches his hands together and leans his head back, enjoying the feeling from being penetrated. This is all that he wanted. He blames all of those books that he looked at two weeks prior of Ace coming home.

Once Ace is halfway in he stops to make sure that his brother is alright. "You okay…?"

"Nhh… more…" Impatiently Luffy wiggles his hips to try and get more of that delicious limb in him. "… I need more… Ace…"

Said male grabs both hips as he continues to ease his way into the luscious body, loving the warmth that's caressing his arousal. He can feel the muscles tightly spasm against him before they relax completely, allowing him to go further into his brother. Backing his hips he pulls himself out two thirds of the way before slowly going back in. His brother's body really is hot, not just the appearance, no it is literally is hotter inside than it is out.

Luffy tries to pull his arms down as he feels his brother going in and out. He's mildly surprised that he's not in pain from this but it's most likely because he's been craving this for a while. Either that or people make a big deal about their first time for no reason.

With each passing second the thrusts are going a bit faster and are a little more forceful. Luffy's breaths are coming soft but faster as he tilts his head back, quickly getting used to the sensations going through his body. The hands on his hips grips them tighter before he feels the flesh in him going for a different angle? Or maybe Ace is going the same but it just feels a lot more intense. The next time his brother thrusts into him, Luffy throws his head further back and moans loudly. "Aaaghnnn—nhh…"

Nope. Ace was definitely changing his angle.

Ace continues to go inside of the teen, loving the way the teen keeps throwing his head back. Funny thing is that he's only been at it for about four minutes and he's already getting this reaction. Not that it's a bad thing, cause it's most definitely not, but it just means that the twerp really must have wanting this to act the way that he is. 

"This… feels good… doesn't it…?" The older brunette asks while he strokes the left hip before moving his hand on top of the thigh, slowly moving it the side before letting it roam down and stops when he reaches the knee. Moving the leg to the side, he pushes his hips deeper and rolls them, getting an automatic loud moan from the younger. "Or maybe… that felt better…"

"Aaaghh… haa… hha… aghn… aghnn…" Each thrust is making him moan louder. He opens his eyes and sees the older pushing himself forward, making him lick his lips and wishing that he can do more than just lay on the bed and voice out how he feels. He wants to take a hold of the older's head to kiss him like there's not tomorrow, he wants to feel his brother's body as he's being fucked, hell he'll even settle for gripping the covers underneath him and accidentally rip them from how good he's feeling but this damn belt is making sure that he can't do any of that. "Hha… hha… hha… ahh… ahh… ahh… aghn… agn… nghn… nhh… nnh… Ace—ahh… haa…"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" 

The sudden voice makes Ace quickly stop thrusting and Luffy stops moaning as they both look towards the now opened bathroom. They were interrupted yet again but at least this time they got to have a chance to have sex. Standing there is a puzzled Sabo. 

Ace takes a breath to steady himself while taking his hand off of the hip and run it through his hair. "Hey... Sabo, what's… what's up…?"

Said person just looks from his best friend to his little brother and back to the older brunette a little flabbergasted before answering. "What… are you doing?"

Ace just scratches the back of his head. He then turns to look down at his brother trying to come up with something before he turns to look back at his friend. "You know… I'm not gonna even lie… It's exactly what it looks like…"

Sabo just gives the older brother a look asking are-you-serious?. "Dude…"

A sudden thought comes to Ace's head. "Wanna join in?"

Hearing the question makes Luffy look at his brother. Not that he's against it —he's all for Sabo joining in— but there's no way that Sabo's really going to—

"Hell yeah I do." Sabo makes his way towards the bed while taking his shirt off. 

That's a surprise. Luffy honestly didn't think that he would really join in their fun. But this is good. They're all gonna enjoy spending time together having sex.

"Lu," Ace looks at the seventeen year old, "—you don't mind, right?"

The traditional grin goes on the teen's face and he shakes his head. "No way…, this… is gonna be fun."

Lifting his head from his hands, Ace takes a deep breath before turning to look at his brother, noticing he's sleeping, most likely due to narcolepsy. His eyes narrow a bit when he sees the teen arch his back a bit before sucking in a breath. '_He's not… tell me that he's not dreaming about that..._'

"Nng… agn—Ace ahh…" The sleeping teen turns his body to the left and pulls at his arms. "H-harder… Sabo… ahh…"

The older brunette just looks at his brother completely wishing that he didn't see what he just seen. His brother is having one of those dreams with him and… his best friend? Why is his day getting worse by the second?

Sabo walks through the door, holding a Jergen's Original Scent 21.0 oz lotion bottle. "Hey Ace—"

Sabo continues to thrust inside of the teen, feeling his balls smack against the younger's body while his hand is pushing Ace's head down further, wanting the older brother to suck more of the teen's erection.

Ace ignores the hand pushing his hand down and continues to suck his brother, feeling the hard flesh brush up against his throat while his tongue rubs against the underside. 

Luffy just squirms on the bed, not able to do much more. "Ahh… Ace… hha… hha… Sabo—ahh… more…. faster… agn… d-deeper… nyah… nnh—hnn…"

Sabo's jaw drops as the bottle of lotion slips out of his hand to the floor. He did not just… Luffy's not … in his sleep? About… them? This is just a dream, right?

The blonde takes two fingers and pinches his face. Nope, he's definitely awake.

Flabbergasted, Sabo turns to face his friend with his eyes wide open. "H-He's… he's not… he's not having _**that**_ kind of dream…, is he?"

Ace just turns to look at the blonde with his head shaking and puts his hand up. "I… don't even want to answer that…"

Neither of them say anything as they turn their attention back to the inciter; hands are grabbing for something, arms are pulling, head is tilting back every other second, eyes are clenched shut, mouth is either opened to let out moans or teeth are gritting together, chest is rising and descending a lot faster, and from what they can tell his body is still sweating.

The belt is long forgotten on the floor. Luffy feels the warm chest pressed against his back while that deliciously hot dick is in him stretching his insides before touching whatever makes him feel so fabulous. Between that and having a hot, moist mouth sucking his dick, nothing in the world matters to him at the moment. Not him getting lectured by Nami, him missing any of his meals, not the world ending, or if his grandfather wanted to walk in right now. If his gramps did come in then this would be the only time in his life that he would tell the old man to get lost, only if he even realized that there was a fourth person in this room.

Ace raises the hips three inches before slamming them back down, biting down on the younger's right shoulder from the feeling. His teeth clamp down on the skin while he circles the hips a bit, feeling the muscles around his erection pressing down before he lifts them up to repeat the action. 

Luffy leans his head back on the older's left shoulder with his eyes clenched shut. That hot flesh in is massaging his anal muscles like crazy while the mouth on him is doing the same to his penis. Teeth graze the side of his arousal before that hot head leaves his mouth. Instantly he feels that lovely tongue run all over the tip of his arousal, furiously licking at the slit before teeth nip down to the base. With the combination of teeth and being rammed into is making saliva waterfall from his mouth as he continues to moan. "Ahh—hha… aah—haa… Sa—haa… S-Sab—ngh-Ace… Ace—hha… Ac—aah…!"

Sabo pulls his head up completely, licking the little white cream from his lips in the process. Seeing the pleasure on the Luffy's face makes a grin break out on his face while he brings a hand to take over his previous job. "Hey Ace,"

Said student stops sucking on the skin and looks down at his friend.

The blonde nods towards the teen. "I think… he's enjoying it."

Ace pulls his head up and brings a hand from the hip, turning the younger's face towards his to see how much saliva is spilling out. "Damn… your mouth… is overflowing…"

All Luffy can do while feeling that lovely flesh pushing up in him is hotly breathe against his brother's mouth before feeling a tongue hotly rub against his. Luffy instantly responds back, his tongue pushing against the middle the older's and he feels another tongue licking against the front of his throat. 

Ace's hand moves from Luffy's face and not a moment later does Sabo steal the face, devouring the teen's lips. The blonde licks the bottom lip before the mouth opens and his thrusts his tongue inside, all the while feeling Luffy's body going up and down thanks to Ace.

Ace goes faster inside of the body, using one hand to grab his brother's erection and using his other to grab the blonde's, stroking them while he continues thrusting inside of the hot, tight cavern.

"A—aghn… h-harder… Ace—aah… hha… hha… nyah—Sabo-ahh… yes… yes—ahh-ha… agn… aagh-ahh…" Luffy's back arches off from the bed while more sweat is dripping off from him.

The sounds of his brother's moans bring Ace out of his shocking daze and he rushes to the younger's side, covering the mouth. He wouldn't mind the beautiful sound that the twerp is making if they didn't have to worry about their gramps busting through the door from hearing it or if Sabo wasn't here right now. '_Damn it Ace… FOCUS!_'

Sabo gets out of his daze not too much longer than Ace did. "Ace, should we wake him…?"

The older brunette looks to his friend not sure what to say. Would it make a difference if they wake him? Does the twerp even want to wake up from that dream? What the hell is Luffy even seeing to make him so hot like this?

'_I take that back, I don't wanna know._'

"If we do then don't we have to worry about that damn Sex Flush problem?" Ace asks, turning to look at the sweating body.

Sabo finally moves from his spot and heads for the chair, bringing his chin to rest on the palm of his hand. "Meaning that we would have to make him climax anyways."

"So this is probably a better idea."

"I guess…"

As Luffy is kissing his brother Sabo takes the hips from behind before thrusting in, instantly groaning at the heat. "Ngh shit… Luffy…"

Ace holds the head back, sucking on the lips for about two seconds before licking them. "Feels good, huh…?"

Luffy's eyes just close as his mouth widens, causing more saliva to spill out. "Sa—Sa ahh… Sa—hha… Sabo… yes… more… moa—ahh… ahh… aghn… aghn… ahh—aaaah…"

The older brunette licks under the teen's chin before rubbing his groin against his brother's. "Bro… I'm —ahh… almost jealous…"

"Bout—nnh… shit… he feels… so good… nghn... bout fu—w-what?" Sabo separates the cheeks as his pace goes faster, making the teen toss his head back.

"Him moaning… like that…" Ace says playfully as he continues to rub himself against the younger.

A smirk goes on Sabo's sweaty face. "Just means… nghn… nhh… I'm better… aghn… mmh…"

Ace turns to look at the blonde. "The hell?" 

"St—stop… Sa—nghn… Sa-bo… Wait… ahh… ahh… wait right… quick… hha…"

Not a second later does Sabo stop. "You… okay, Luffy…"

Luffy tries to inhale a lot of air, needing to calm himself down for a minute. 

"What's… up, Lu…?"

Opening his eyes halfway Luffy looks at his brother, having a little difficulty trying to keep his focus but not caring either way. "I… hha… hha… want you… in… me… hha… hha…"

"But," Sabo gets the teen's attention, "—I'm doing… you right now…"

Still trying to catch his breath, Luffy looks over his shoulder to the blonde. "…hha… hha… I know… I… want you … both in me… at… hha… hha… the same… time… hha… hha…" He turns his attention back to his older brother. "…is… hha… that okay… hha… hha… with you… Ace…?"

Is it okay? That's unheard of. Maybe it's not but you don't hear about to guys fucking one person in the same hole at the same time.

Taking a long breath Ace just shrugs his shoulders. "If it's cool… with Sabo then… I don't really care…"

A big smile goes on Luffy's face. He then looks back at the blonde to see what he'll say.

Sabo takes a hand and scratches the back of his head. "It's… fine with me… it's just gonna be… kinda strange…"

"So, uh," Sabo looks from Ace to Luffy, and back to his friend. "—we just wait?"

"That's all we can do." Ace ignores the fact that his palm is getting moist.

Sabo and Ace take a breath, finally getting both of their erections inside of Luffy. 

Ace looks up at his brother to see that his eyes are clenched shut. "Shit… Sabo, someone has to get out…"

Luffy shakes his head and takes a breath. "No… hha… I'm—I'm alright… I'm just… hha… hha… tryin to get… used to this…"

"You think…" Sabo starts as he places his hands on the hips, "—I should pull out first… then when I push in… you pull out…"

"We'll… just rotate… Sure that sounds… fine…" Ace puts his hands on the sides of the younger's thighs, spreading them further apart since he knows that they're gonna need all the room that they can get.

Luffy places his hands on the sides of his brother's head and steadies himself. A few seconds pass before he feels someone slowly leaving his body. It's weird that he even thought about having two go in him at the same time but it feels even weirder with only half of his inner muscles being rubbed against with the other staying still.

As Sabo keeps pulling out Ace closes his eyes and tilts his head back a bit. Having the underside of his dick being rubbed against while he's inside of this lovely heat feels so good to him. "Nghn… "

Both Sabo and Luffy turn to look at the freckled face. "Ace…?"

"Sabo…" Ace looks to his friend, "—you'll know… why I just moaned… when I pull out…"

"Okay…" Said blonde raises an eyebrow at the statement but doesn't pay much mind to it as he's going back in only to feel something hard rub against the underside of his dick, making his breath hitch. "Shit… Ace…"

"See…"

Ace goes back into his brother as much as he can all the while feeling that hot flesh along the way. As Sabo pulls himself out he separates the cheeks in his hands then thrusts back in, hastening his pace.

Luffy is just grabbing the covers on either side of Ace's head as his eyes are closed, mouth is opened and head is tilted back. If having one inside made him feel incredible then he can't say the words to describe having two in him. While one pulls out the other goes in him and their pace is getting faster by the second. 

"Hha… hha… aah… hha… hgn… nghn… ahh… hha… hha… Ace… hha—Sabo… d—deeper… go… go deeper… aah… ah—hha… ah—hha… yes—ah… ah—hha…" Luffy leans his head down and grits his teeth feeling nothing but a blissful sensation running through his veins. "Ah-hha… ah-hha… yes-aah… ha-aah… ngh-hnn… ngh-nhh… nnngh-hnn…."

"Shit… Lu-ffy…" Ace grips the younger's legs tighter as he goes faster and leans his head back. He feels so good right now and even though he doesn't have that much space to work with the heat and other dick against his is all that he needs. "Fu—Sabo… nghn… nghn… nnh—ahh… Lu—nghn…"

Sabo leans his head forwards as he quickly thrusts himself in. Pulling himself he can feel all of the ridges in the muscles and on his friend's erection, loving it. "Ahh… Ace—ahh… Lu—Luffy—nghn… hha… hha…"

Saliva falls unto Ace's chest as Luffy throws his head back. "Aah… aah… aah… aah-hha… aah-hha… ah-haa-hha… ah-hha-hha… ooh… ooh yes… Ace-ahh-ha… hha-ha… S-Sabo-ooh…" He pulls at the covers when he feels both of the flesh go deeper into him causing him to open his eyes halfway and accidentally spit on his brother's chest. "Ooh-hha… Sa-Ace-ahh… ahh-hha… aah-hha… Ace-Sa-ahh… agn… agn…agn-nyah… hgn-nyah… nghn-hnn…"

Eyes widen as the muffled moans get louder and Ace can feel his heart beating faster from this. Not only is his hand getting soaked from drool but seeing how his brother is squirming around from the dream is really starting to get to him in a sensual way. If this keeps up then he might have to knock his best friend out and wake Luffy up so they can have sex. '_Damn it. Can't I at least wait to have thoughts like this when I'm by myself?_'

Suddenly everything stops. Luffy isn't moaning anymore and he isn't squirming around; the only thing that he's doing is breathing harder. Noticing this Ace moves his hand from his brother's mouth and wipes it on the side of his pants. Maybe he should have went into the bathroom to pretend that he was gonna wash his hand but licked the drool off instead. '_Stop having these thoughts already!_'

"It's finally over." Sabo says as he moves to pick up the forgotten bottle of lotion.

Ace inhales a large intake of air and slowly breathes it out. Getting up he walks towards his best friend and places both hands on the shoulders while looking the blonde dead in the eye.

Sabo has absolutely no idea what his friend is doing. "Uh, Ace?"

"Bro, I'm begging you,"

"What's up?"

"—switch houses with me."

"What!?" Sabo exclaims before covering his mouth with his free hand, hoping that the scary old man didn't hear him. "Why?"

The drained brunette shakes his head side to side before looking back. "I can't keep doing this. Both gramps and Lu are gonna end up killing me."

"I'll die before you." Is Ace crazy? He's already petrified of Garp.

"Fine, just trade me places until Wednesday. I can tolerate your parents and I'll deal with that jerk of a brother you got plus you'll have the rest of the week to recover when you get back home." Why is he asking this? It's because this is only the third day of his vacation but yet he's been dodging death pretty much ever since he got home, and even though he doesn't have to worry about death with Luffy, his kid brother is making him have hormonal issues that shouldn't even be there.

"Ace I can't—"

Ace drops to his knees and takes both of the blonde's hands in his. "Please, I'm begging you. At least stay with me for the next few days. I'll do all of your projects until we graduate."

"Dude, don't do this to me." Sabo is shaking his head. There's no way that he can afford to. Garp is one thing, the most he has to do is stay on that old man's good side but Luffy is a whole different story, especially from what he just witnessed.

"Sabo, I will be your personal bitch if that's what you want, just… don't leave me here with these two by myself. I'm begging you, please…" Ace's squeezes the hands in his. There's no way he can do this, not by himself. It's too much stress on his mind and he doesn't want to put his friend in this situation but Sabo has not lived with these two his entire life like Ace has. Also, claiming that he'll be someone's bitch is something that he will never, ever do and Sabo knows that.

Closing his eyes, Sabo lets out a defeated sigh before looking at his desperate friend. "Fine, but I'm only staying 'til Tuesday. After that they're your problem dude."

An excited smile goes on the freckled face before Ace gets up and hugs Sabo. "You have no idea how much this means." He lets his friend go and the smile turns into a grin. "I'll do whatever you want."

A small chuckle escapes Sabo's mouth while he shakes his head. "Only thing is next time we're on break I refuse to stay here again while your grandfather is in town. Dude, he scares the hell out of me."

Ace laughs at that comment while patting Sabo's shoulder. "And I'll be at your place next time."

The blonde's attention goes towards the younger brother. "What about Luffy?"

The grin instantly leaves Ace's face. "He has friends he can stay with." There is no way that he can deal with Luffy the next time they come back. Crap, but he does have another week of being here.

Satisfied with the arrangements both of the college students just stand in silence, trying to relax before realization hits them:

Garp is still looking for his bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen<strong>  
>Hi all, meant to post this one sooner but I've busy with a few things and I have news:<br>Sorta Bad News: I'll be moving but no one told me when so I'm in a "should I start packing or not" faze  
>Good News: I'm on Spring Break until the 16th so the last part of Day 3 should be coming really soon unless I have to deal with the Sorta Bad News.<p>

But disregarding that I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't get much of a kick like I wanted to but if you did then that means that I did my job and let me know what you thought.

Until next time, take care of yourself

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	8. Afternoon 3 PT 3

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 08**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why do Ace have to go through this on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor, Family, Slight Romance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, all in all humor, and possibly OOCness

**Music: **I'm listening to BROmance by YTF. This song works so well for this chapter. Heck, I should of listened to this song for the last chapter.

**Review Reply:  
>Nekogirl813:<strong> I love you too. :D Don't feel too bad for Sabo and Ace though, they should realize what they're getting themselves into whenever they deal with Luffy or Garp. :))

**ghostlyangel: **Yeah, that's Garp for you. An older version of Luffy. ) And I kinda feel bad since the dream wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. And Sabo? I think everyone has to feel bad for him.

**dark:** Thanks. Nah, it's still gonna be Ace-X-Luffy. I just thought it would be fun to through in something else for a bit. XD

**Ricebovino:** Thank you!

**Meimei:** SaBRO is still a hero and always will be in We're Fucked-Ville. ) And this is the reason why I'm listening to BROmance, in dedication of Sabo & Ace. We know that they need each other when dealing with Luffy and Garp. ) Yes, Luffy was totally definitely closet raping Ace, he was just using the Sex Flush as a ruse. XD I'm messing but I think that the threesome could have been better; that's just me though. Ace is going to definitely be Sabo's Man Slave in the next chapter but that's all I'm gonna say about it. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday 12:18 p.m.<strong>_

A soft clank brings both of the troubled males towards the sleeping teen on the bed.

Ace makes his way towards the furniture to see that the hands in the belt are relaxed and limp, the chest is slowly rising and falling, and that blimey flush is finally leaving; but now there is a wet spot on the crotch of his pants. Great.

Sabo stands next to the freckled male and starts working on the buckle of the belt. "He looks better."

The other student scratches the side of his face. "Yeah…"

"Why do you sound so dreary about it?" The blonde asks as he finishes undoing the buckle. He then sees the dark spot on the pants. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" Ace repeats as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

A drained Sabo turns to the older brunette. "Should we clean him up?"

Dark eyes focus on the blonde and just stares at him. His day has been bad since he woke up this morning and if they do clean up the pest's mess then it's probably gonna get much worse.

Releasing a breath Ace turns and starts for the door. "You can if you want."

"Where are you going?"

"To help gramps' _**find **_his bottle so I can finally try and relax today." Ace puts his hand on the knob and opens the door.

Sabo just looks from his best friend to the sleeping teen and back to Ace. "What about him?"

"He's a big boy besides I told gramps that I was gonna look in my room. If I don't hurry and report to him —damn, he's rubbing off on me— then he's gonna come look for me and I really don't want him to find us like this."

How bad is it really if Garp comes in this room right now? Well, he will see that they have an unannounced friend, so that's probably a light scolding session unless he is too focused on his damn bottle. Then he will see that his youngest grandson is shirtless, sweating, still slightly red and made a mess in his pants while sleeping on the bed before questioning his oldest grandson and friend why the teen is like this. Knowing their luck, they will try and come up with something reasonable only to have the twerp wake up and tell them that he had a dream about the three of them having sex before realizing that Garp is in the room. Panic will then make its daily debut and they will all be sent on a trip to the hospital for at least two weeks with ten —if not more— broken bones.

Yeah, that sounds about right, and this is still hiding the fact that they went in his room.

A nervous laugh escapes Sabo's mouth as he sees that little scenario playing in his head. "Uh, yeah, I'll help you _**look**_ for that bottle."

A dry chuckle escapes the older brother's mouth. "And Luffy?"

"Not important." The blonde says while making his way towards the door before he realizes something. "Crap, what about me?"

Ace takes a second to think. "Well, you did come over to visit, so we'll just tell him that."

"Since this morning?"

If they tell the abusive geezer that Sabo has been home and hiding before since he's been back then that will be another reason for them to get in trouble.

"Screw that, I'm telling him that you got here when I was looking in the family room and it slipped my mind to tell him since I've been looking for his bottle."

Sabo rubs his chin and nods his head. "Yeah, that sounds good."

_**12:25 p.m.**_

"And why are you now just informing me that he's here?" Garp lowers his fist seeing how a small lump is growing out of his grandson's head.

Ignoring and not wanting to sooth the stinging bump in front of his grandpa —just to make sure that he doesn't get hit again— Ace explains why. "Since I'm helping you it completely slipped my mind."

"Well," Garp looks up and rubs his chin thoughtfully, "—I am more important."

Ace rolls his eyes as Sabo opts for shaking his head instead of snickering, not wanting to get another hit to the head.

"Besides, it will be quicker if we have more people searching for it." He looks at his freckled grandson. "Where's Luffy?"

A moment of hesitance.

"Narcolepsy." Both of the college students say."

"Another case, huh? He should really get that checked."

"You're one to talk." The brunette mumbles to his friend, making the latter snicker a little.

"Ace,"

'_Crap, he heard_.' Said student waits for another hit.

Garp crosses his arms. "—report now."

Ace stares at the old man. "You really want me to go in the military, huh?"

"Preferably the marines but I'll accept it if you go into the air force or army."

"Yeah, about that, it's not happening." Ace shakes his head before pointing to himself. "Besides, I'm attending a very difficult university or did you forget that?"

"No I did not but if either you or Luffy fail even one of your classes then not only will I discipline whoever fails but I will pull you _**both**_ out of your schools and send you to the furthest training camp, probably to G-5 since its in New World City."

Ace has absolutely no way to reply to that as he's just staring at his grandfather. The bad thing about this situation is that he know the crazy old man will actually follow through with his threat. '_And this is my motivation to make sure that I don't fail._'

Sabo is in shock from what he just heard. He already knows that the old man is crazy —in fact anyone who knows both of the brothers know that Garp is insane— but this just proves it.

"Ace, I'm still waiting for your report." Garp says as he's impatiently tapping a finger against his arm.

'_Damn it, he's really trying to make me go through with it._' Letting out a deep breath the oldest grandson _**reports**_. "I checked in my closet," lying, "—under my bed," fibbing, "—in my dresser," false, "—on my desk," not true, "—behind my door," did not happen, "—and finally in the bathroom but I did not see any signs of your bottle."

Ace is going to stop lying to his crazy and abusive grandfather after today cause if he's caught lying to the old geezer than that's another broken wall and most likely a concussion waiting for him. Yeah, he really needs to quit lying after this.

Garp brings a hand up and starts rubbing his chin again while he thinks.

Sabo clenches his eyes shut and takes a deep breath before looking at the terrifying beast. "E-excuse me,"

Both grandfather and grandson look at the curly, blonde male and Ace can tell that his friend does not want to talk right now.

"—did you…" Sabo can feel his heart beating faster by the second. Bringing up _**that**_ subject in front of this monster is asking for it. '_Okay Sabo, just don't panic. Panic is not your friend, it is the enemy. He will sense my fear and attack if I panic. How the hell am I not supposed to panic? I am twenty years old and still terrified of this man._'

Swallowing the lump in his throat he tries to push back his panic, puts on his brave face, and continues to asks the abusive monster. "—check in your room," '_Don't PANIC!'_ "—for your bottle, Sir?"

Sabo doesn't know what's worse: going inside the forbidden territory or asking the vicious beast about going in said territory.

Garp narrows his eyes at the young blonde. "Are you saying that you went in my room and put it back and Ace had been distracting me out here?"

Caught.

They are about to get caught. Both college students can feel sweat surfacing on their skin.

"No, Sir, I would never," Sabo is lying through his teeth as he's trying to keep his composure as calm as he can, "—especially since you've discipline me not to when I was young… Sir."

Ace has to hold back letting out a breath of relief just so the old man doesn't know that they're lying. '_Sabo, I love you. You are the _**best**_ friend a person can ever have._'

Sabo sees a hand from the beast coming towards him and just waits for a hit or two but is surprised to feels it pat his shoulder a few times before he sees the old man smile at him.

"Good boy," Garp continues to pat the shoulder, "—now if only Ace and Luffy were respectable like you."

The hand finally leaves his shoulder as he lets out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah…"

"And to answer your question I did check my room five minutes before you both came out but I didn't find it."

A sudden growl comes from Garp's stomach before he makes his way to the kitchen.

Once the old man is out of the living room Ace turns to his friend and whispers: "Didn't you put it back in his room?"

"I did. I put it on his dresser in plain view."

"So why the hell didn't he see it?" Instead of getting a verbal response he just sees the blonde shake his head.

A few seconds pass as they hear the microwave go off.

"Dude,"

Ace looks to his left. "Yeah?"

"—til Tuesday?"

"Please?" Sabo isn't gonna change his mind, is he?

"You're gonna do everything I say, right?" If Ace doesn't then there's no reason for him to stay here for that long with _**that**_ beast.

"As long as I don't have to suck your dick then I will gladly be your bitch til then."

"I'm gonna need one for my whole stay here."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, bro. If I didn't then I sure as hell wouldn't be going through this."

"I know. Thanks a lot Sabo."

"Anytime. Kitchen?"

"Fuck." Ace just looks at the wall separating this room from the kitchen. "Might as well."

_**2:40 p.m.**_

A sigh escapes the students mouths as they're sitting down at the table in the kitchen. How the hell did they end up looking in the backyard _**and **_garage for the damn bottle that is in the geezer's room.

"Where could that bottle be?" Garp asks out loud while before he takes a bit of his hoagie.

'_In your damn room!_' The twenty year olds want to scream at the old man but can't for obvious reasons.

A knock on the front door makes the three of them look towards the foyer before Garp heads his way to it. While Garp is at the door Ace make his way to the cupboard and grabs two wine glasses, intending to pour Sabo and himself a glass of some type of beverage. Sabo gets up and leans against the kitchen island.

A moment later Garp comes back to the kitchen with Woop Slap on his side.

"Hello boys." Woop Slap greets the students.

"Hello Sir." Sabo smiles at the nicer old man.

"Hey, how are ya Mayor?" Ace also smiles at him before he rinses out the glasses.

"I'm doing well. Thank you." The shorter old man looks around the kitchen. "Huh? Where's Luffy?"

"Narcolepsy."

Woop Slap just shakes his head. "I shouldn't have asked."

Sabo lets out a chuckle as Ace dries the cups.

"So Garp," the shorter man looks at the marine, "—you are attending the party at Goa Country Club, right?"

Garp brings a hand to his head and scratches it with a sheepish smile on his face. "I am but you see I can't find the bottle."

Ace and Sabo just stop what they're doing. Why would they bring _**that**_ bottle to a party full of old people? There's no way that they're gonna share that bottle just so they can—

Ace almost drops the glasses while Sabo brings a hand to cover his mouth. That has got to be the sickest thought ever.

Ignoring that entire conversation, the brunette just shakes his head, puts the glasses on the counter and opens the fridge. Moving a few items from the middle shelf Ace sees a drink that is more than halfway gone and one that hasn't been opened yet. He takes them both before closing the fridge and walks back to the counter. Brignac Brut Gold Ace of Spade (750 ML) —the wine that he had purchased for the holiday and the one that's halfway gone— is the one that he pours into the glasses before handing one to his friend.

"Thanks." Sabo takes the cup from his friend and starts drinking it, seeing Ace doing the same. "You just had to get it because of the name, right?"

"Dude, you can't pass up anything that has your name on it." Ace takes another drink.

Sabo just laughs and drinks some more.

Garp looks towards the counter before his eyes bulge out. "1787 Chateau Lafite! That's it! That's the bottle I've been looking for!"

The wine goes down the wrong pipe, choking the blonde as Ace spits his out. He then pats Sabo's back, helping his friend out. A few seconds pass before Sabo finally feels better.

The college students look towards the beast completely dumbfounded.

"Y-you… what?" Ace is completely stuck, trying his hardest at the moment to figure this out. "You… were looking for a bottle of… wine?"

Garp walks to the counter and picks up the bottle, hugging it with a smile before turning to the mayor. "Look, I found it!"

A comical sweat drop goes down Woop Slap's face. "Actually Ace did."

Sabo is in complete shock as Ace repeats his question. "You were looking for _**that**_ bottle?"

"What?" Garp turns to his grandson. "Did you think that I was looking for something else?"

"You never told us what we were looking for, you just kept saying "bottle" so I assumed…I don't know."

Can Garp really blame either of their shock? Something that had been in the forbidden room was taken out, they went through hell to hide that information, put it back into the room, and pretended to look for _**it**_ only to find out that they were just looking for a bottle of… wine?

"I didn't tell you?" Garp taps his chin as he remembers. "Right, I didn't tell you because that bottle cost $160,000 berries and I thought that you would have tried to sell it."

"Shouldn't you have been worried that they would have drunk it instead, Garp?" Another comical sweat drop goes down his face.

"It costs how much?" Why the hell would a bottle of wine cost that much money?

"$160,000 only because it's over two hundred years old."

"And you're gonna drink it?"

"Of course, this party needs some good wine." A proud grin reaches Garp's face. He's gonna enjoy this wine and whatever food they have at the country club.

Shaking his head, Woop Slap gets his friend's attention. "Garp, do you have my _**Special Bottle**_?"

Special Bottle? What special bottle?

Handing the expensive bottle to the mayor Garp walks out of the kitchen. "Yep, it's right on my dresser. Let me get it before we leave."

The bottle is located where? The two friends just look in awe as the crazy man leaves the kitchen. Their shock starts to die down as the mayor walks up to them.

"Ace, Sabo,"

Said students look at the mayor, waiting for him to continue as shock is still evident in their eyes.

"—I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell anyone, alright?" Taking their shock as a "yes" Woop Slap continues. "It's the Misses special day today and when I get back from Goa Country Club I'm going to celebrate it with her but you see I have a bit of a problem so I have to take these pills to help me. You both understand, right?"

Still not able to properly talk they just nod their heads.

"And you're not going to tell anyone about this, will you?"

They shake their heads no.

A smile goes on Woop Slap's face. "Good."

Garp comes in through the dining room and hands the mayor his item. "One bottle of Sildenafil."

"Garp." How can his friend just say it out loud like that, even if he asked these two to keep quiet about it?

Said man just put his hand on his friend's shoulder before they both make their way towards the front door. "They don't know what it is."

And with that both of the older men exit the house, leaving two still shocked young men standing in the kitchen, holding their glasses of wine.

Three minutes pass before they can even take a sip of their glasses.

"Dude," Sabo looks from the foyer to his friend, to the glass in his hand, over towards Ace's bottle, before finally looking at his friend again. "—what the hell just happened?"

Finishing the glass in his hand Ace goes back towards the fridge to hopefully find another bottle of wine or some type of strong liquor. God knows he needs some right now. "I don't even wanna know what happened."

The blonde finishes his glass before setting it down on the counter. "No, I wanna know what the hell happened. We really just went on a wild goose chase for no damn reason at all. Why?"

"Damn it," Ace pulls everything from the back of the fridge only to find out that they don't have any more alcoholic beverages. "—Sabo I don't know. I'm just as confused as you." He gets up and grabs his glass, trying to drink the last few drops before giving up on it.

"I kicked Luffy in Garp's room," Sabo starts.

Ace walks to the sink and washes out his cup. "You're really trying to figure this out?"

"Hell yeah I am. I wanna know what went wrong."

The brunette decides to go along with it. "Fine, it'll be better to know than not I guess. So you kicked Lu in to his room…"

"Then he swallowed a pill and took the bottle before we went in your room while you were trying to fix the door." Sabo jumps on the island and sits on it while Ace sits on the counter. They both have their chins in hands while continuing to go through their day.

"I rushed back to my room and we found out that he took the bottle from gramps' room."

"Luffy and I went to his room while you were dealing with Garp."

"I took him to the front room to give you time to put the bottle back into his room."

Sabo rubs his cheeks before letting out a deep sigh. "I went in his… room and was scared to death but put it back before running back to Luffy's. Luffy started…" He really doesn't want to remember that part. Nothing bad, it's just weird. "—being Luffy. We then called Law—"

"That asshole." Ace says as he gets down from the counter and heads back to the fridge; this time he's looking for something to eat. "You know, he's a fucking troll."

Sabo lets out a small laugh. "And you know what he would say to you too: _You mad bro?_"

"Asshole." The brunette continues to look for something decent to eat. "Anyways, we had to sell our bodies to that Ass-Troll."

"Really Ace? Ass-Troll?"

Ace turns to look at the naïve blonde. "Hey, you've never been his _**guinea pig**_ before so you don't know why I'm calling him that."

A smirk reaches Sabo's face. "And Kidd? Does he call him an Ass-Troll too?"

"Nope," Ace turns back to his search of food. "—he calls him something a lot worse."

"Anyways, we sold ourselves to Law—"

"Ass-Troll."

Sabo shakes his head and laughs. "To **Ass-Troll** to find out that Luffy had Sex Flush. We then had to hide from Garp when he went in Luffy's room."

"The damn geezer damn near killed me when he checked in the closet."

"Hey, at least you didn't have to hold still while he was looking dead at you for over two minutes."

"Yeah, you got me there." Finding a party tray of meat and cheese, Ace takes it out and places it on the island next to his friend. "He left the room and then we had to deal with…"

Neither of them say anything remotely close to "Luffy's Adventure Of Having A Wet Dream"; instead Ace chooses to go a different direction.

"We _**checked**_ my room for his bottle. After _**that**_ we went out and got scolded and I was threatened before we looked for it some more." Ace picks up a cube of Pepper Jack and wraps it in a slice of Salami before popping it in his mouth.

"And then for the last two hours we looked in the backyard and the garage, having to take things apart and put them back together and for what?" Sabo takes a Mozzarella and Pepper Jack cube, eating them.

"To find out that this entire time we were looking for a damn bottle of a two hundred plus year old wine that was in the back of the fridge." The brunette scowls at nothing in particular and takes a handful of cheese and meat, stuffing them in his mouth.

"Hey Ace," Sabo waits for his hungry friend to look at him before he continues, "—there's something I don't understand."

Ace swallows the food in his mouth. "What's up?"

"The Mayor's bottle was in Garp's room, right?"

"Yeah, we just went over that."

Sabo brings a hand to his chin as he looks on the ground in thought. "But you said that he got home the same night we did and I doubt that the Mayor was here in the past two days and you also said that Garp was gone for almost four months. So I'm wondering how the bottle got here in the first place if the Mayor has been using it for _**that**_ reason."

"You're right. When a guy's gonna have sex, he's gonna have sex and even if Woop Slap is old and doesn't look like he does it a lot he actually might and if he needs those pills then they couldn't have been here for all four months."

Sabo looks at Ace. "That's what I'm saying. So the question is who put it in there?"

"I'm hungry."

Both the college students turn to look at Luffy entering the kitchen.

Luffy looks passed the two and instantly see the party tray before making his way towards the island. "Meat!"

Ace sees that his brother changed his pants. '_At least he did that._'

"Oh hey, did I hear the mayor earlier?" Luffy asks as he takes most of the meat off of the platter.

"Yeah. He and gramps left for some party." Ace goes back to his previous thought.

Swallowing the meat, Luffy grabs a piece of cheese. "Did he ever get his pills?"

Sabo looks down at the teen while Ace just stares at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Well," putting the cheese in his mouth, he chews and swallows it before answering the question. "—he called me last week and asked if I could put it in gramps room. He even told me that he got permission from grandpa that I could go in his room for just that reason. I called grandpa just to make sure that it was okay and he said that I had only ten seconds to be in there and that the mayor had to count cause if I stayed in there longer then I would get in a lot of trouble. I forgot that the pill I swallowed belonged to the mayor until I heard his voice earlier." Luffy eyes a few pieces of cheese before putting them in his mouth.

The twenty year olds jaw just drops as they both stare at the teen. He had permission to go in _**that**_ room. The room that is off limits to anyone, especially them! He had _**permission**_? !

They could have avoided everything that happened today if the idiot didn't want to spar. The near death experience of having the door fall off, grabbing a bottle from the room, hiding the fact that the room was broken into, countless lies to the crazed old man, having to sacrifice themselves to go back in that room, the mild molestation, searching for the bottle, _**everything**_! They went through all of this for _**ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AT ALL? !**_

Luffy chews on another helping of cheese and looks up at Sabo only to see that the blonde's face is darkly shadowed. He then turns his attention to his older brother to see that his eyes are shadowed from his hair and he's cracking his knuckles.

Swallowing the cheese, Luffy looks between the two. "Uh, guys?"

"Luffy," Ace says as he keeps cracking his knuckles.

Said teen looks from his brother to see his friend doing the same thing before he looks back at the person who is supposed to be his loveable, helping, big brother. Sweat is starting to make its way on his face. "Uh…y-yeah…?"

"You have three seconds to run."

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>

I don't know why but I love throwing twists in this story. It's just so fun to do, so please, expect more unexpected things in future chapters.

And out of everyone I feel the worst for Sabo. He's being dragged into things like this for absolutely no reason but what can you expect if your friends with someone whose family is completely crazy in one way or another. Oh, and that also means that Ace became his bitch for no reason too. *rolls on the floor laughing*

Ah, as I continue to torture Ace.

I know that my updates are crap right now but I only have 2 weeks of school left before I'm on my summer break which is gonna last for 3 months and some days or something like that so I'll have plenty of time to update. Actually give me until the 28th of this month to start writing since I'll be going to Fanime near the end of the month. Good thing, I will bring my notebooks so if I'm not too dead then I'll have some time working on my stories.

Review if you want and until next time, take care.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	9. Day 4

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room Pt 09**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor, & Slight BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, all in all humor, and possibly OOCness

**Review Reply:  
>Meimei: <strong>Table flipping is so much fun, huh? :)) See how much trouble the lack of detail can get people into? HAHA. Honestly, I didn't mean to troll anyone —or everyone at that— I just wanted that to be one of the biggest twists for this whole story. Well I'm really glad that you enjoyed it, Meimei!

**Nekogirl813: **That makes me really ecstatic to know how much you enjoy this and I'll try to update more often since I'm free from classes now!

**fluffyhummingbird:** Thank you! And yes, Law really is a troll ;P

**darkcreeder:** Yes, wine! Sucks for them, huh? :)) Thank you and there'll be a lot more Luffy :))

**heavensentskysky: **I'm really glad that you enjoy this. I try to make it fun for everyone. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 4:22 a.m.<strong>_

The door quietly opens as naked feet leave the cold tiles to tread on the carpeted floor. Dark eyes nonchalantly look around the room, waiting to adjust before being able to see the silhouettes of different items. Two bodies can be seen in the room.

On the bed is a pillow, the top of light hair, the rest of the body is hidden underneath a sheet, and the rest of the covers are either kicked at the end of the bed or fell off of the side.

The other body is sprawled on the floor. Messy, dark hair on top of a pillow, one arm covering eyes with the other arm across the bare chest, a sheet over the lower half, right leg is kicked out of the sheet, and the covers from the bed are covering his left side.

Luffy makes his way to the person on the floor. As he's standing in front of his brother's feet he just looks at the man in slumber. Eyes look at the face and slowly move their gaze down the body, making scenes from his previous dream replay in his head. His breaths begin to slow down and saliva is starting to build up in his mouth the further down his gaze goes.

It's probably a good idea for Luffy to go back into his room and try to get some more sleep before he has to get ready for school. The only problem with him sleeping is that he's been having extremely vivid dreams for the past few nights, which explains why he's in his brother's room now.

Getting on all fours Luffy lifts the end of the sheet and crawls under it until his head is above the older's groin. He brings both hands to the elastic band of the pants as he swallows a bit of saliva and pulls them down enough to free the organ. He then moves his right arm to rest on the left thigh while bringing his hand to gently stroke the flesh, making his mouth water even more. Swallowing more saliva he moves his hand to the middle of the flesh as his mouth is an inch away from the tip, his warm breath hitting it a few times before he lightly kisses it. As soon as his mouth touches the flesh a familiar sensation travels through his body, making him do it again. The third time he kisses it he licks it afterwards. His hand gets a firmer grip and starts to the stroke the mid-section as he kisses, licks, sucks, and kisses the tip, repeating the action.

Ace clenches his eyes for a second before they relax and moves to bend his right leg so he can get comfortable.

After licking the tip again Luffy pulls his head back and closes his eyes. He wants to take all of it in his mouth right now but if he does then Ace will wake up and if Ace wakes up then Sabo will too and he'll get into a lot of trouble.

Breathing on the flesh Luffy moves his hand down to the shaft as the other grabs the tip. His hands then starts to stroke the flesh while he licks the mid-section. After the fifth lick he sucks on it, letting his drool run down the hardening flesh and onto his hand as he keeps stroking the tip and shaft. Each time his wet muscle presses against it he puts more passion into it.

He knows that he needs to stop —or calm down if anything— but he can't. Every second that passes under the sheet is making more desire go in his body.

Moving his left hand from the tip, he grabs the back of the right thigh and moves his mouth away from the mid-section to the head, breathing on it three times before putting it in his mouth. He has to hold a moan back in his throat to make sure that he doesn't wake anyone up.

Taking it out of his mouth the needy teen uses his tongue to lick all around the head. More saliva goes down the warming flesh as he continues to lick downwards, his tongue eagerly pressing against the exposed organ. When he reaches the shaft he nips the skin twice before licking and kissing his way back up, and he finally puts half of the limb into his mouth.

Ace can feel his stomach lightly jerk before a quiet groan leaves his mouth. Moving his arm, he slowly lifts his eyelids until they're halfway open and stares at the dark space between the ceiling and himself before he closes them. A yawn is the next thing to escape his mouth as he tries to get comfortable on the ground: he nestles his back onto the floor, stretches his arms above his head before placing them back over his eyes and chest, and spreads his legs further apart so whatever is licking and sucking him has less restriction.

His arm is thrown off from his face as his eyes fly open. Why the hell would he be getting a blowjob in his sleep?

Ignoring the hot, wet and delicious mouth sucking him at the moment —which is a pretty hard task for anyone who just woke up— Ace sits up and pulls the sheet back, revealing the culprit. Even if he's more tired than he is awake he isn't too surprised that it's Luffy doing this since his little brother has been after him pretty much since he's been home. What he is surprised about is the fact that his brother is doing this to him while he's sleeping, never mind Sabo being in the room. Actually, that just makes it even worse.

"Luffy," Ace whispers as he props himself up onto his elbows. The mouth on him is going further down and the hand stroking him is going faster, almost making air get caught in his mouth. His eyes close and he leans his head back as he feels teeth scrape against his sensitive flesh.

Damn that tongue. The tip of that wet muscle is pressing hard against the head and slowly dragging its way down. So much for this being a dream, it feels too damn good.

Luffy pulls his head up to look at his older brother, seeing how he's propped up a bit. Still stroking the flesh in his hand he makes his way up the body, lightly kissing the muscles on the torso on his way.

Struggling a bit Ace reaches a hand down to grab the non-offending hand touching him to stop it as he forces himself to sit up, also making the teen stop advancing on him. A few quick breaths are taken. "Lu… what the hell… are you doing?"

The teen looks at the messy covers as he sits on the back of his legs. Well since his brother woke up then that means that he's about to get in some kind of trouble.

Ace turns his head towards the bed —'_How'd I fall off?_'— to make sure that Sabo is still sleeping before looking towards his little brother's direction. The only that he can see is a lighter silhouette of the teen. He runs a hand through his hair while letting out another breath. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Luffy looks at his brother and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I said," Ace points towards the bathroom, silently telling Luffy to go, "—I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright…" Sabo turns on his side and pulls the covers up to hide the top of his head, "—I heard you the first time…"

Ace turns his head towards his friend then shakes his head before grabbing Luffy by the arm to get them both up and heads towards the bathroom. Once his feet touch the cold tile he closes the door and turns the light on. "Luffy," Ace whispers as he looks at the teen, "—what the hell were you doing?"

Luffy opens his mouth but a knock from the door interrupts him.

"Ace,"

Both of the brothers look towards the closed door.

"I know you said that you had to go but I need to really bad right now."

"Shit…" The twenty year old mumbles before pushing the younger into his own room. Once Ace steps foot in Luffy's room he calls out to Sabo. "Alright, it's all yours."

"Sorry dude." A sleepy Sabo comes into the bathroom as Ace starts to close Luffy's door.

Ace lets out a tired smile and finally closes the door. Not a moment later does he turn his back around and lean against it before another yawn escapes him. A little warning from Luffy that he was gonna do something like that would have been really nice except he still would have opted to going straight to sleep. Sleep in his nice warm bed— '_Did Sabo kick me off again? Damn bastard._'

Completely oblivious to what's going on Luffy walks until he's right in front of his brother, drops to his knees, and pulls the pants down a little intending to continue where he let off.

"I can't believe," Ace turns his attention to lecture his brother, "—that you went in my room just to—ugh…" That blasted tongue is at it again. Its licking the underside of the shaft and pressing hard against the skin. A hand grabs the middle of his penis while that hot mouth continues to descend further and that wet tongue licks one of his testicles before teeth lightly nip at the skin. From the nip he feels lips kiss it before the tongue goes back to brushing against it all the while the hand moves to the shaft and starts pumping it.

The twenty year old clenches his teeth and tilts his head back against the door. He is not expecting this type of treatment what so ever. Why the hell does Luffy have to catch him off guard every single time? His left hand clenches and his other fidgets in attempt to try and grab the younger's so he can stop the strokes. However his breathing starts to hasten when he feels his sack go into the mouth and the hand grips him tighter, making his own hand fall back down to his side. Ace's eyes clench even more as the tongue pushes his sack to one side and the mouth sucks harder on it. "Nnghn… hnn—nnhn… nghn… hnn—nhh…"

Ace can hear the toilet flush behind the door. '_Fuck._'

"Hey Ace," Sabo calls from behind the door, "—the bathroom's all yours."

"A-alright…" The assaulted man tries to make sure that his speech doesn't falter or have unnecessary syllables in it but it's very hard to keep it under control with that warm, delicious, and absolutely incredible mouth sucking on his sack. Hell, the hand jerking him off right now feels so good right now.

"You okay? You sound a little strained."

'_Fuck, go away Sabo. Let me get oral in peace._' If he's going to get pleasured then damn it he wants to enjoy it, not play twenty-one questions with his best friend. His stomach jerks as he feels the hand move up his hardening length to rub at the head while the mouth releases his testicle and that beautiful tongue makes its way back up to the shaft. "I—I'm fine…"

"You woke up Luffy up, didn't you? You know how cranky he can get if he wakes up."

'_I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of him if he doesn't leave right now._' The hand moves away from the tip to go back down to the shaft as Luffy licks the head repeatedly, each time with more pressure. Ace leans his head back even more as the wet mouth takes his hard flesh in and the tongue immediately runs up and down the underside of it. "…Yeah, I'm… gonna make sure that h-he goes back to sl—ahh…"

"Slahh?"

"Sleep. I'mmakingsurehegoesbacktasleep." Ace says in less than two seconds. He needs Sabo to leave so he can enjoy this like he wants to.

Wait, isn't he supposed to try and stop his brother from doing this?

…

Nope. If Luffy wants to do this then he's more than welcome to.

"Alright. I'll just see you whenever I see you."

"K-kay…" Ace halfway pays attention as he's just waiting to hear the door close. Not a second later does he hear the light switch go down and the door close, indicating that he can now let out his quiet moans.

Luffy pulls his head back to let the tip of his tongue trace the right side of the erection until it reaches the head. He pushes the foreskin back with his tongue and his teeth nip at the thick flesh of the head, earning a low groan from his brother before popping it into his mouth. His tongue circles around it three time and he finally takes two thirds of it in, pressing the middle of his tongue against the underside of it. He pulls his head back a little and sucks on the flesh before going forward and sucks on another part, repeating the same action so he can hopefully massage two parts of the penis almost at the same time.

Low breaths leave Ace's mouth as he feels what the younger is doing to him. Feeling the strong muscle pressing against one part before going further down to press against another only to go back up to start all over feels too good. "Nhh… nnh… agn… aghh… ahn… agn… aghn… nhh… nghn…"

Luffy uses his free hand grab his brother's right hand, puts it on the back of his head and he goes down even further; his lips meeting his stroking hand. Pulling his head back, he uses the tips of his teeth to graze the sides of the hard flesh, getting a low cry from his brother.

Ace clenches some strands of hair while Luffy pulls his head back. He cracks his eyes open and is looking in a small daze at nothing in particular, vaguely remembering what Luffy had told him on Saturday.

_"I'll suck your dick to get you all wet again. If I'm not doing enough then you can push my head down as much as you want. You can move me anyway you want to while I'm sucking you dick."_

Knowing that Luffy won't get mad, he pushes his brother's head to engulf more of him and he has to keep his mouth closed just to keep his voice down. Not only did his brother stop stroking him but also moved the hand away, took nearly all of him in that hot mouth, lets the tip of his erection go down the back of the throat and is still able to move that unbelievable tongue against the underside of his penis.

The hand on his head pulls him back and Luffy can feel the tip leave his throat as his tongue continues to run along the underside. Once he has half of the penis in his mouth the hand pushes him back, making the flesh go back in and the tip goes down his throat. A throaty moan can be heard in the room as his brother is pulling him back only to instantly push him forward as he's sucking the flesh, making saliva pool in the front of his mouth. He absolutely loves it. He loves having his brother making him do whatever Ace wants. He loves the fact that he's doing dirty things with his brother when he knows that he's not supposed to do it. He just loves the fact that Ace can make him feel so hot and wanting.

Ace pulls the head back a few inches before slamming it forwards, wanting, no needing to moan loudly from the sensation but damn it, he just can't voice himself out right now. There's just too many people in the house who are ruining this moment. Even so, he's getting harder by the second from what Luffy is doing to him and even if the teen is holding his hips down his hand is making his brother go faster. It seems no matter how fast he's making the teen go, Luffy is still able to move that wonderful tongue against him. Yeah, that tongue is definitely going to bring his so much pleasure one of these days.

Saliva is dripping out of Luffy's mouth to his knees as the hand continues to instruct his movements. As he's being pulled backwards he turns his head to the side a little before his brother pushes him back just so he can let his tongue lick against the side of the penis.

"Fuck… nhh…" Ace holds the head down and feels Luffy sucking hard on his shaft. The gesture makes him bite his lip before he pulls his brother back. He quickly pushes the head forward even faster to feel that hot mouth engulf him before he pulls it back again. He continues to push and pull, feeling the air hit his wet arousal every other second that the mouth isn't on it before it's enveloped in heat once more. "Hgn… hghn… hgn… hhn… hnn… nghn… nnghn… nnngn… nngnnn… nnnghnn…"

After almost three minutes of the same pattern Ace pulls his brother away from him completely. Heavy breaths are leaving his mouth as sweat is starting to make its way to his skin. He looks down to his little brother, seeing a little light reflect off from what he knows is drool coming out of the mouth. Luffy may be a clumsy person who constantly gets into trouble but if there's anything that he can do then it has to be using that mouth of his.

The teen gets up from his knees and moves his hands to his brother's face, running his left down the cheek before letting it go down the right shoulder to travel down the arm. When it reaches the hand he places it on his bottom before he focuses on his brother again and lifts his right leg to wrap it around his brother's waist. He moves his mouth to be several millimeters in front of the older's, hotly breathing on it. "Ace…"

Not a second later does said person crush their lips together, the older's tongue delving into the overly wet mouth as his right hand squeezes his brother's behind. His hand then goes a little lower and grabs the back of the younger's thigh, making Luffy wrap his other leg around him as their tongues greedily push against each other, needing to do nothing else at the moment.

Luffy's hands move from the face to back of his brother's head, grabbing the base of the skull to trying to get even more from his brother. His tongue continues to press against the other as more saliva is making its way out of the corner of his mouth.

Ace moves one hand to the back of Luffy's head, pulling him even closer as their tongues mend together, teeth clash with each other, and saliva mixes together. He takes a step away from the door and turns around, pushing Luffy against it before they separate their mouths from each other. Heavy breaths can be heard resonating in the room.

The teen takes his brother's hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking on three fingers while looking dead at Ace.

"Luffy… what are you… doing…?" Even if he does feel hot now there's no way that he can let himself go too much further with his brother. And even if he was the one who got his dick sucked there's no way that Luffy can say that it's not fair since the twerp is the one who started this whole thing.

Luffy's wet tongue traces over each finger and coats them with a generous amount of saliva. He completely ignores the question as he brings the dripping hand to the front of his pants, pulls the digits inside of them, makes the fingers run over his arousal, past his testicles and pushes one inside of him. He clenches his teeth together and leans his head back as a low moan escapes him. "Nngh…"

"Oh fuck… Luffy…" Ace can feel heat surrounding his finger and he tries to pull it out; however his brother not only keeps it in but is also able to make another digit go inside. This is about to be a serious problem.

"H—hha… Ace… ahh…" The teen raises his hips a little and goes back down to feel the fingers going deeper in him. He would prefer letting Ace be the one to actually finger him but he knows that his older brother is trying to make him stop and he really doesn't want to. Actually, he wants a lot more but he'll take what he can right now.

Yep, this is definitely a problem. His little brother is making Ace finger fuck him… and the moans do not help at all. Trying to keep himself in control —and not let his hormones win— Ace uses his other hand to pin the younger's shoulder against the door. "Luffy… stop it—"

Said teen doesn't want to hear any of it and quickly pushes his mouth to Ace's, his tongue already entering the older's mouth. He's able to add the third finger in him and bites down on his brother's tongue from how it feels, causing Ace to let out a throaty moan. Pulling his tongue out he keeps his mouth on the other and starts to moan against it while he rocks his hips to feel the fingers in him. "Aah… aah… agh… aghh… aghn… ahn…. ahhn… Ace—ahh…"

Ace can feel his fingers going deeper in the body while his brother is sucking on his lip. It is getting very hard to not let his hormones kick his ass like they are right now. As difficult as it is he's able to pull his head away from the younger's and he takes a long breath.

"Luffy… you got—nhh…" the younger's tongue is licking against his neck before the mouth starts sucking on it all the while the body is still holding his hand captive, "—school… nha… in the morning…"

The teen continues to move his hips as he moves his head up and licks his brother's lips. "I don't… care … Ace…"

Seeing how Luffy is trying to kiss him makes Ace pull his head back again and he moves his hand pinning the shoulder to grab the young face, which makes his brother stop his hips. "You should care… you have school in the morning…"

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it…" Ace takes the short distraction to withdraw his fingers out from the warmth and out of the pants before letting go of the face. Soon after he uses both hands to grab the legs around him and pull them off.

Luffy looks down at the floor as he stands in between the door and his brother. He knew he was gonna get in trouble if Ace woke up, that's why he wanted to make his brother feel good so Ace would forget about everything. He was sure that it would have worked.

The twenty year old looks at the nightstand by the bed to see that the alarm clock reads 4:41 a.m. before looking back at the teen. "Look, I understand that you want to have sex, that's fine and all but you need to sleep. You have school in a few hours."

The teen continues to look at the ground as he feels rejection. His brother had just denied him, again. This is the fourth time that he's been rejected, well technically third since the first time was more of an inconvenience with their grandfather coming home and all, but the point is that he's being rejected and it hurts.

Ace sees the teen take a few steps to the side with his head down still. He probably just hurt his brother's feelings but Luffy will get over it; he always does. Shaking his head he opens the bathroom door. "Goodnight Luffy."

Luffy is in his room rejected and alone. He looks back at the closed bathroom door and quietly asks himself: "How am I supposed to sleep… when I need you?"

Ace closes the bathroom door and makes his way in his room. He looks at the bed then to the floor, figuring that it'll be easy to just sleep on the floor since Sabo would just kick him out of the bed again. Shaking his head again, he makes his way to his make shift bed and lays on it. '_I'm really losing my mind._'

_**7:37 a.m.**_

"I can't believe that you woke him up last night." Sabo says as he leans back in the booth and stretches his arms over his head before he watches his dark haired friend continue to make breakfast.

Ace uses the spatula to push the omelet a bit before he flips it over in the pan. "Well hey, you kinda rushed me out just so you could piss. You think I really wanted to wake him?" Putting the spatula on the counter Ace reaches to grab some shredded cheese before sprinkling it on top of the cooking eggs.

Sabo reaches for his glass intending to drink something before realizing that its empty. He's gonna have to make Ace get him something to drink. "At least he's easy to put back to bed. All you gotta say is "go to sleep" and he's out like a light." A small laugh leaves his mouth and he rests his chin in his left hand. "Freaking wish Stelly was that easy."

The cooking brunette laughs as he places the omelet on a serving plate before he tends to the hash brown in a different pan. "Or wasn't that stuck up. Honestly Sabo, you gotta have a crap load of patience dealing with him. If he was my brother then I would of got kicked out the house by now from torturing him."

"Oh trust me, I want nothing more than to beat the crap out of him most of the time. Only reason why I don't is just so I don't fight with dad."

"Which explains why you ran away when you were thirteen." Ace adds more oil to the frying potatoes. "Sabo, running away means to go somewhere that you've never been before not go to your best friend's pad and hope that they don't find you there. Do you know how much trouble you got me in from that whole incident?" He shakes the pan a bit before tossing the cooking potatoes some more.

"Yeah I was there." The blonde says in a bland voice while looking to the side. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just my dad and the six police officers finding me here."

Ace turns the stove down to medium hot before turning to his friend. "I wish that was all that happened, but no, your dad had to be… him and accuse gramps of kidnapping you." He runs a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I would have rather go in his room and get my ass beat than go through that entire day. I have never seen so many grown men get their ass kicked by an old person before."

"If only that was it," Sabo covers his face with both of his hands, trying not to see that specific day in his mind, "—but after all of the police got put out of commission and my dad being completely struck with fear your gramps just _**had**_ to turn and look at us before he—"

"Please, Sabo," Ace closes his eyes and shakes his head, "—that is the one time that he beat us worse than he would have if we went in his room. I don't need any memories of it."

"Yeah, you're right." the blonde takes his hands down. He turns around and sees the clock on the wall above him. "Dude, why am I up at 7:42? I'd still be asleep if I was home right now."

"You're lucky." Ace turns the stove off and grabs the pan to scoop the hash brown on the plate. "I've been getting up early since I've been back."

"Luffy being hungry?" Sabo asks with a smile on his face.

"Luffy being hungry." Ace answers rubbing his eyes. He then goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a variety of juices.

"That still doesn't answer why I'm up so early."

"That's cause you're a light sleeper out of the two of us and do you know that you kicked me out of my own bed?"

"I did? That explains why you were on the ground last night." Sabo rubs his chin in thought before he smiles and waves at his glaring friend. "Hey, don't be mad."

"Sabo, I swear, if I get a bruise I'm kicking your ass." A smirk reaches his face as he places the jugs on the table.

The blonde opens his mouth to say something but closes it instead and grins. Seeing the brunette raising an eyebrow at him Sabo just grabs his glass and waves it around. "My throat is parched, I demand some delicious sustenance, slave."

Ace's eyebrow raises even more. "Slave?"

"Quote: Sabo, I will be your personal bitch if that's what you want, just —pause for dramatic effect— don't leave me here with these two by myself. I'm begging you, please… End quote." Sabo lets out a full hearted laugh afterwards.

The other college student just lowers his head and mentally berates himself. '_Damn, I completely forgot about that. I hate it when I'm desperate._'

"Slave," Sabo raises his chin while he's trying to hold back his laughter, "—preparest me a feast that I may dine until my stomach explodes."

Ace just rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle before bowing. "As you wish, Master."

Seeing his friend turn around Sabo claps his hands twice, continuing to play the part. "Chop, chop. I'm famished."

"Right away, jerk." Ace grabs the plate full of omelets and hash browns before returning to the table. Placing the food on the table he looks at his friend for a few seconds and they both break out into laughter.

Sabo reaches out for some food but stops when he sees something in the corner of his right eye. When he looks up he sees the high schooler trying to fix his shirt with one hand, use the other to open his book bag and use his teeth to hold a few folders. "Ah Luffy, come, dine with me before thou goest to thine structure of education."

Luffy reaches the kitchen island and places the folders down before looking at his friend like he grew another head. "Why are ya talking funny?"

"Eh?" The blonde just blinks before laughing some more. "No reason but come on. Eat some breakfast before you head to school."

Putting his folders in the bag, Luffy just grabs the fruit bowl and dumps half of it in his bag before zipping it up and heads towards the back door. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm running late."

"Hey Lu," Ace turns around and pats the tip of the spatula on his shoulder, "— I can make ya something for the walk right quick."

The teen turns to look at Ace before walking out the back door. "I'll see ya when I get back Sabo."

The door closes and both of the college students just look at it for half a minute before looking at each other. That was completely unusual for Luffy to just leave like that.

"He did hear me say that I'll get him something to eat, right?"

"He must of since he looked at you but I think," Sabo looks at the door before turning back to his friend, "—he just ignored you. Dude, what'd you do last night?"

"I didn't do anything to him." Ace turns from his friend to look back at the door.

_**5:21 p.m.**_

The sweet aroma of seafood cooking travels from the kitchen through the font of the house, making Ace wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Dude, you went through the trouble to catch some lobster yourself just so you could cook it?" Sabo says as he's walking by his friend as they enter the hallway.

"Yeah well you know how Luffy is. He can't stay mad at me for whatever reason he is if I feed him, right?" The brunette says as they stop in front of Luffy's door.

His idea is to surprise Luffy, Usopp and Coby —but mostly Luffy— by having a lobster dinner with garlic shrimp scampi, linguini with clams, and Luffy's favorite takoyaki. Ace even went as far as making his special sauce for the takoyaki just for his brother. And after they finished eating he and Sabo were gonna help them finish their art project then go out to do whatever they wanted. Well, just hopefully everything goes as he plans and Luffy doesn't do anything to ruin the whole thing.

"_Hey Luffy,_"

"That sounds like Usopp." The two college students look at each other, silently agreeing to listen before they knock on the door to tell the teen that dinner is ready.

"_—are ya sure that's gonna fit? I mean yours looks really big for that small hole._"

Both Ace and Sabo furrow their eyebrows together before looking at each other.

"They don't…" Sabo starts.

"I doubt it." Ace chuckles and just shakes his head.

"_We can just rub lotion on it so it doesn't hurt anything, besides it should go in easier like that, right Coby?_"

"_That isn't the problem, Luffy. The problem is that my hole is too small._"

"_Well, can't we just stretch it?_"

"_Luffy, it's not gonna work. Besides if you try and force it then you could break Coby's hole._"

"_That's right. Do you know how long it took me to make sure that it's perfect?_"

"_Well, you shouldn't have made it so small."_

"_No, you shouldn't have made yours so big. Look at it, it's already hard. If it was a little softer then we could have try to wiggle it in._"

By now both Ace and Sabo are just staring at the door, trying to piece together what the three teens are talking about. They're still talking about their art project. They have to be. They're not really talking about Luffy and Coby going… at it and Usopp coaching them, right? Does Usopp even know how to — never mind.

"Uh… Ace…?" The blonde turns to his best friend, already knowing that the latter is probably thinking the same thing he is.

"Of course not." Ace tries to reinsure his friend as well as himself. "They're not worried about stuff like that."

"_No, Luffy, don't force it!_"

"_Luffy, you just broke my hole._"

"_Uh, I know. We can just glue it back together and then paint it. No one will ever know._"

"_Luffy, that isn't going to work. We should have just to make it softer._"

"_We could of but what's done is done. We'll just have to go around it._"

"_Luffy, don't. You already broke Coby's hole! You can't make it go any deeper._"

Coby's broken hole? Deeper? Go around it? Glue it? Paint it? What on earth are they doing in there?

Not able to take anymore both Ace and Sabo open the door and go in the bedroom. There they see Coby standing by Luffy who is crouched on the ground holding a long, sculpted piece of clay. Usopp is kneeling next to Luffy while he's holding an off white glob trying to rub it against the backside of the statue that's in the middle of the floor. The statue is about 3 feet tall, crouched, has wings and looks like a gargoyle.

"What," Ace starts, internally happy that they aren't doing what he mistakenly thought they were, "—what are you guys doing?"

"Oh well," Coby turns to look at the older men, "—we were trying to finish the statue by putting the tail in the back but you see, Luffy, he—"

"Coby made the hole in the back too small and Luffy tried to make it go in anyways. So now I'm trying to fix the cracks in the back while Luffy's supposed to make the tail base smaller." Usopp explains as he smoothes a crack out.

Sabo and Ace don't say anything, they just let relieved breaths out. All that they were doing was trying to finish their art project, nothing more.

"Oh hey,"

The teens just look at the older brother, waiting for him to continue.

"—I —"

"We." Sabo emphasizes, making Ace rolls his eyes.

"_**We**_ made some dinner for you guys."

Usopp smiles. "Oh thanks Ace,"

"And Sabo." Coby adds in, making the blonde not feel left out.

"—but I'm supposed to go with my mom to a friend's house." The curly haired teen explains as he stands up and wipes the residue of the clay on the front of his pants.

"And I'm supposed to go to Helmeppo's to help him study right after this." Coby says as he wipes his hands on a worn out towel.

"Really? I," Ace feels a nudge to his side, "—we made lobster for you guys."

"REALLY?" Usopp and Coby's eyes widen.

"Yeah but since you guys gotta leave soon then I guess Lu, Sabo and I will just have to eat your share."

"Aw man."

"Well, maybe next time."

_**5:43 p.m.**_

"You guys sure you don't need any help?" Luffy calls out to his friends, watching as they're walking down the street holding their clay gargoyle by the sides.

"It's alright, Luffy. You should rest." Coby calls back.

"Yeah, we don't need you breaking anymore of it."

"Usopp!"

"What? He might make us drop it."

Luffy just laughs at his friends before going in the house and closes the door. He wouldn't break their project, might make a piece or two fall off by accident but he won't break it. It's probably better that he doesn't go anyways. Out of the three of them he's the only one who hasn't finished writing his report for that class.

"Hey Luffy," Sabo calls out as he watches said teen walk past the kitchen, "—aren't ya gonna eat?"

The mentioning of food makes the teen's stomach growl and he stops walking to smell the delicious aroma in the air. Taking a few steps back, he looks in the kitchen and looks at the blonde. "Mmm, I will. I just wanna finish the rest of my homework before I settle for the rest of the day."

Ace pulls out some sodas from the fridge and makes his way towards the table. "Why don't you take a break? You can finish your work after you eat. There's a big, juicy lobster tail just for you."

Luffy's hunger slowly dies as he hears his brother talk and he opts to go back in his room. It's not that he doesn't want to be around his brother, it's just— No it is that. He doesn't want to be around Ace right now.

"Luffy?" Both the older students call out to the younger.

"I'll be finishing my homework if you need me Sabo."

They hear him call out from the living room.

"He never turns down food." Sabo turns to look at the brunette. "Ace, Luffy is avoiding you for some reason."

That's really strange. Luffy would never, ever turn down food. Heck, if anyone says that they're full then he's the first one to jump at the chance to eat the rest of their food without offering anyone any of it. So why would he just turn down food like that? That's not like him at all.

Ace makes his way out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna see what's up with him."

"Kay. I'll be here eating your share." Sabo jokes while waving a fork around the food.

The older brunette calls from the living room. "You better not."

_**5:45 p.m.**_

Luffy looks from his notes to see the steps that he and his friends did before jotting it down on his rough draft. He probably should have been working on this over the weekend but he was too excited about spending time with his brother that he completely forgot about the writing part to his project. At least he has enough time to finish the rough draft and type it before he has to turn it in tomorrow.

A sudden knock at his door makes Luffy look away from his work towards it but when he hears the voice that soon follows he turns back to the paper.

"Luffy? I'm coming in, alright?"

The door opens and the teen immediately lowers his head a bit to make sure that Ace can't see his face. He really doesn't want to be bothered with his brother right now.

Entering the room Ace sees his younger brother writing with the pencil but he can't see the side of the younger's face. He raises an eyebrow before taking a few steps towards Luffy. Hopefully he'll be able to get his brother to finally talk. "I made seafood."

Luffy looks from his rough draft to the notes before writing some more.

'_Okay, that didn't work. Let's see if he can resist this._' Ace takes a small breath before trying again. "There's some takoyaki out there just for you,"

The teen drags the graphite on the paper from hearing his favorite food, but even so he continues to ignore Ace.

'_Still nothing from him._' The twenty year old brings his right hand to scratch the back of his neck as a small grin goes on his face. "—although, I'm not sure how much of it is left with Sabo in the kitchen right now."

The only sound that can be heard is the tip of the pencil scratching the paper.

Letting out an irritated breath Ace takes his hand off from his neck and grabs the pencil, yanking it away from his brother. He's expecting the teen to turn and fuss at him for doing that but the only result that he gets is Luffy moving the paper he was working on to the side and typing on the keyboard.

Now it's a fact. Luffy is definitely ignoring him.

Ace is getting even more irritated. "Luffy, what's wrong with you?" Still getting no response from the younger Ace grabs the back of the desk chair, pulls it back a bit to separate his brother from the desk, presses CTRL and S to save whatever work Luffy was working on, and unplugs the computer.

Luffy gets up from his chair and pushes Ace to the side to see that his brother did do what he just witnessed. Even if Ace saved his work he didn't have to go that far. "Ace, what the hell?"

Said male turns to his brother. "Oh, so now you noticed that I'm here. It's nice to know that the first words you say to me all day is "what the hell." I've been beginning to feel unloved by my little brother." Sarcasm is clearly laced in his voice just so he can hide his irritation.

"No, seriously," Luffy picks up his papers and waves them in his left hand, "—I need to finish my homework. It's due tomorrow."

"Look, you can finish it right after you tell me why you've been ignoring me all day." That's all Ace wants to know.

The teen tightens his hold on the papers and grits his teeth for a few seconds before he relaxes and places his work back on the desk. He then turns his back to the older brunette. "Just… get out."

"Get out? You want me to get out?" Not getting an answer from his brother Ace grabs the teen's left upper arm to turn him around. "I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me what I did to make you mad at me."

Luffy just turns his head to look at his blank computer screen.

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Exactly!" Luffy snaps his head to look at the twenty year old. "You didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

Realization finally hits Ace.

Luffy wanted to have sex with him this morning.

Ace loosens his grip on the arm. "That's what this is about? You're mad at me because I didn't have sex you?"

The teen pulls his arm free and takes a step back, looking away from the older. "Just forget about it."

"No, I'm not gonna forget about it. You were never mad at me for not having sex with you up until now. Why is this time so different?"

Both hands go to the teen's face before he runs them through his hair and he's trying his hardest not to get mad. "It's not important, so just… just get out."

Ace walks until he's completely in front of his brother. "Oh no, this is very important. I wanna know why my brother's pissed off at me for saying no this time."

Ace, himself, is almost as his breaking point. Luffy is very stubborn and the combination of his brother's stubbornness along with Ace snapping is a very dangerous combination. Just hopefully it won't get to that point.

"Damn it Ace, just leave it alone!" So much for him not getting mad. Luffy's just trying to keep his hands from balling into fists.

"I'm not leaving it alone. You're my little brother—"

Luffy finally snaps. He brings his right fist up and strikes the older's left cheek, making Ace stumble back a few feet. "We don't have the same parents! We're not brothers!"

A few heavy breaths leaves Luffy's mouth as he brings his hand down. He can see the cheek turn red from the impact before he moves to his desk to grab his school work. Once it's in his hands he puts them in his book bag and moves to his dresser, grabbing a few clothes and stuffs them in as well before leaving his room.

Ace slowly brings a hand up to touch his cheek and comes to the conclusion that the twerp can actually hit really hard but that's not why he's quiet. He's quiet because of what he just heard. Did Luffy really just say that they're not brothers?

Clenching his own fist Ace makes his way out of the bedroom and quickly walks down the hall to follow Luffy to the front of the house. Walking from the living room to the foyer Ace asks his question as his fists ball up even more when he sees his brother walk out the front door. "What did you say?"

Sabo sees both of the brothers exit the house, Ace right on Luffy's tail before he jumps up and follows. "Oh no." He needs to be there to make sure that neither of them do anything stupid.

Ace walks across the yard and finally catches up with the teen before he grabs the younger by the arm again and tightens his hold as a scowl is plastered on his face. "What the hell did you just say?"

Luffy closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath before he turns to the male holding his arm. He makes sure that there is absolutely no emotion on his face as he speaks. "I said that we're not brothers, Gol. D Ace."

Ace completely snaps. Not even a second passes as he uses his right hand to punch Luffy's left cheek, making the teen fall on the sidewalk and the right side of the head hits a small rock. Ace is too mad to know that he could have just seriously hurt the teen.

"Shit." Sabo sees what just happened and quickly runs up to Ace and holds both of the arms back to make sure that he can't do anything else to Luffy.

Ace doesn't even try to struggle against his hold. If anything he's glad that Sabo is holding him back because if he wasn't then there's no telling what Ace would do. "We're not brothers? WE'RE NOT BROTHERS? BULLSHIT WE'RE NOT BROTHERS! I WOULDN'T HAVE CAME BACK HOME IF WE WEREN'T BROTHERS!"

"Ace," Sabo tightens his grip, "—calm down!"

Luffy sits himself up and rubs the spot where he hit the rock. He ignores the fact that his cheek stings and just applies pressure to the side of his head.

"Luffy!" Nami runs out of the car and goes to her friend's side, trying to help him up.

Nojiko gets out of the driver's side and makes her way to the scene. "Ace, what the hell's your problem?"

"Stay out of this Nojiko!" Ace warns as he glares at the blue haired woman.

"I'm not staying out. You just _**hit**_ your brother!" Nojiko turns to look at the two teens. "Nami, get his stuff. He's coming with us."

Ace tries to pull an arm free but he can't from how tight Sabo has his grip. "Luffy's not going anywhere!"

"Luffy,"

Everyone turns their head to look at the driveway to see Dadan with bandages around her head getting out of the car and Garp standing with his hands crossed. There are absolutely no signs of amusement on his face, in fact he looks completely serious and a serious Garp is a very dangerous Garp.

"—stay with your friends for the night."

Luffy looks down and slowly nods his head before he heads for the car with the sisters.

Ace is quick to object. "Luf—"

"Ace!"

Said male turns to look at his grandfather.

"That's enough!"

"Get off!" Ace pulls at his arms again and this time Sabo lets him go as the car drive off. Ignoring everything being said by everyone he storms into the house and slams the door.

Ace is completely pissed. It's not the fact that Luffy was ignoring him. It might have started out that way but that's not the reason why he's mad and neither is the fact that Luffy punched him. The reason why he's pissed is because Luffy not only called him by his birth name but because the twerp said that they weren't brothers. How the hell could Luffy stoop that low and say something so cruel like that after everything that they've been through?

**Le. Jester. Vixen**

Sorry for the long wait but I can finally say that me moving to another apartment is finally over. YAY! And so is me helping my siblings move into their new place. YAY! I have officially had my monthly workout.

As you can see I went to an entirely different direction with this one. I know, it's no fun seeing siblings fight —unless you pay tickets to see siblings go at it in a video game competition or something silly. (Sorry, just wanted to lighten up the mood) And I know that I did something similar-ish in In The Mirror but hey some fun things need to be serious at times.

So yeah, leave me a review to let me know what you thought and since I already have the next outline I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I come back from being kidnapped by my family. Until next time, take care.


	10. Afternoon 4

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room 10**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home? AU

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor, & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Review Reply:**

**ghostlyangel: **You're right, Luffy is hurting as much as Ace is. Rejection with teenage hormones is really bad but I'll let you read to see what happens next.

**heavensentskysky:** You're very welcome **^-^** The beginning was a lot of fun to write XD and the rest? It really did go a different direction, huh?

**Nekogirl813: **Yes, shit did get real. Sabo does what he can and I'll leave it at that for now. :))

**Meimei:** :)) Sorry but when I read somnophilia I almost fell out of my chair laughing so much. Ah, that was great. But yeah, Luffy does have a serious case. And yes, Sabo is a lot of fun :))  
>Actually, I kinda did want to see who you guys sided with more and you are actually on to something but I don't want to spoil it so I'll just leave it as that for now. :))<p>

**Ricebovino: **And here's the next part for you! :))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 5:51 p.m.<strong>_

Day four that the kitchen is being occupied and although the room doesn't need to be cleaned like it did the previous three days there is a lot of tension settling in it.

Dadan is sitting at the kitchen table with bandages wrapped around her head. The fact that the youngest brat she was forced to watching prior to the incident was the main cause for them to be around her head but the new reason why they're there is because her _**employer**_ was supposed to check her out of the hospital on Saturday but made the heavy door collide with her face, forcing her to stay at there for another two days. The doctors want her to keep the bandages on for another few days just to make sure that her head will stay intact —mainly because they know that she has to deal with Garp and the two troublemaking brothers.

She wants someone to break the awful silence but she won't do it because she does not want to go back to the hospital right now.

Sabo is sitting to the right of Dadan, his eyes darting back and forth from grandfather to grandson all the while trying to make sure that his legs don't nervously shake. He knows for a fact that everyone can feel the tension in the room. Forget trying to cut it with a knife if it had a color then Sabo could paint the walls with it. Heck, he could make some fine art and see if it'll sell at the museum if it was possible; that's how strong the tension is.

Garp is standing in front of the island, breaking the third lobster tail in half to separate the meat from the shell. It'll be a shame to let all of this good food that his oldest grandson made go to waste and he can tell that no one else is in the mood for the gourmet right now. He probably shouldn't be either but he can't break the third rule of the house: No One Is Allowed To Waste Food.

"Ace,"

Said male has his back against the sink, his arms are crossed over his chest, and his head is down low. The only thing that he does to acknowledge the old man is turn his head a bit. He knows for a fact that if he says anything then he'll explode and take his anger out on them.

"—I don't know why you and Luffy are fighting," Garp adds two-thirds of the linguini to his plate, "—and I don't want to know."

Ace just turns his head to look the other way, waiting for the old man's voice to raise. It'll come at any moment: the short lecture, the loud yelling and then the painful threat if he doesn't get his act together.

"All I know is that this little squabble that you two are doing better get resolved before tomorrow is over, do you understand me?" Garp's voice is calm, completely void of any anger.

An irritated sigh leaves the brunette's mouth. "Yeah, I hear you."

A few seconds pass as Ace waits for his gramps to say something else but the kitchen remains quiet. He looks to the island to see the old man eating the dinner that was ruined, everything except the takoyaki. They were especially made for Luffy. The thought causes Ace to ball his fists as anger resurfaces in him. "Aren't you gonna yell at me?"

Dadan and Sabo turn their attention to the upset brunette while Garp swallows the lobster/shrimp combination. He has to make a mental note that Ace can cook seafood really well. "Why should I?"

Ace unclenches his hands and turns to face the old man. "I hit Luffy. You _**always**_ hit and yell at me whenever we fight." He knows that anger is dancing in his eyes but it's not towards any of them. It's there because of this bullshit fight that he and his brother are having and his gramps isn't making it go away like he normally does. A hit or two from the old man usually makes it get replace with pain, if he's conscious enough to feel it.

Garp's gaze goes to the garlic shrimp before he picks up about twelve or thirteen. "I don't need to, " is all he says before he pops them in his mouth.

Fist clench once more as Ace takes a step away from the sink. "Why?"

"Because you're adding salt your injury just fine without me even saying anything."

"Tch." The twenty year old grits his teeth together and clenches his fists tighter. His grandfather's right; the fact that he hit Luffy is eating him up and pissing him off even more. "You don't know what he said."

Garp puts his fork down while he closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "I know what he said," he opens his eyes to sternly look at his grandson, "—and I seen what you did. You have a bad habit of pushing him too far whenever you two fight."

A scowl goes on the brunette's face and he throws his right arm out to the side. "So this is my fault now?"

Garp shakes his head before staring at the angry male. "I didn't say that but why do you think Luffy said that you aren't brothers?"

Ace opens his mouth to say something but he can't think of anything. His raged-filled mind is blocking the answer to that very simple question and its pissing him off even more, so instead he just turns on his heels and storms out of the kitchen, needing to vent his anger out on something that isn't breakable. What he would do for a punching bag right now.

"Ace!" Sabo calls out and stands up, intending to follow his friend but a sudden outstretched hand from Dadan makes him stop.

"Leave him." She says. If the blonde walks passed Garp right now then he would get hit.

Taking the hint Sabo just sits back down.

Garp turns to look at the takoyaki again. "Boy, these were made for Luffy?"

Instantly Sabo knows that Grandpa Garp is talking about the fried octopus balls. "Yes Sir. Ace didn't know why Luffy kept ignoring him so he wanted to make those as his way for apologizing for whatever he did."

Finally realizing why Ace had gone through the trouble of making this dinner Garp makes his way out of the kitchen. "Put them in a container and make sure that no one except Luffy eats them."

"Yes Sir."

_**5:58 p.m. Bellemere's House**_

The sweet aroma from the sliced tangerines fills the air as Bellemere sits at the bar stool, cutting the citrus fruit in preparation for her dinner. She plans on making a nice Calamari in her Special Mikan Sauce since hers were the best at the Mikan Grove Festival and it gives her a good excuse to celebrate. Besides, she has a guest at her house and if she ignores the fact that he was slugged by his brother —from what Nami had hysterically told her— then he could taste her new and improved sauce.

Nami is on the sofa sitting to the right of Luffy. She and her sister were on their way to retrieve some items that their mom needed from Kuina's house and decided to take a shortcut through Fuusha Drive. Coincidentally they seen the brothers outside. Nojiko said that she wanted to mess with Ace for a bit but then they seen Ace hit Luffy for some strange reason. After they got Luffy in the car they went straight home, completely forgetting to get the items from Kuina.

Nojiko walks out of the kitchen with an icepack in her hand. It seems like the rock that Luffy it had made a small knot on the side of his head, and although its nothing in comparison to the huge lumps that he gets from his grandfather it still looks pretty bad.

"Here ya go," the blunette tosses the cold packet to their male guest.

Luffy lets out a small smile as he uses his right hand to catch it. He then places it on the knot, feeling it sooth the mild pain a bit. "Thanks."

Nojiko takes a seat in the recliner to the side of the sofa. "No problem."

"Luffy,"

Said male turns his attention to the right, looking at his copper headed friend as she looks at him.

"—why did Ace hit you?"

The brunette lowers the icepack and looks at the floor, not seeing the questioning looks on the sisters faces. "I said something that I shouldn't have."

This catches both of the sisters attention. Nojiko questions him. "What'd you say?"

A sad smiles reaches his lips as he knows that he'll get in trouble by one of the three women if not all.

"Saturday me and Ace found out that we have different parents," he lifts his gaze and looks at the older sister, "—and I used that to my advantage."

Green eyes widen while Nami stands up and balls her fists.

Luffy looks from the blunette to the younger sister. "I told him that we weren't brothers."

As soon as Luffy closes his mouth Nami strikes the same cheek that Ace did, sending the brunette to the floor. She then sits on top of his stomach and grabs the front of his shirt.

"Nami!" Nojiko quickly stands up and makes her way to her younger sister, grabbing her by the shoulder in hopes to get her off of their guest.

"Luffy, you," the copper head ignores her sister's presence and tightens her grip on the shirt, "—you know about us. You know that mom, Nojiko and I, we're not related by blood at all!"

Luffy remains quiet as he sees the hurt and anger in Nami's eyes. He knows that the three of them aren't blood related, he's known that for as long as he's known Nami.

The angry female pulls the shirt closer, lifting Luffy's head off from the ground. "You know that blood doesn't make people a family! Why would you say that to Ace?"

The brunette closes his eyes and leans his head back. "I know that blood doesn't matter…"

"Then why did you tell him that?"

Nojiko looks at the brunette but she can't see his eyes singe his head is tilted back. She has no idea what he's thinking about.

"It was the only thing I could say…"

"What?" Nami loosens her grip on his shirt, not understanding what he means by that.

"Because I'm so mad at Ace I wanted to avoid him all day just so I wouldn't be so upset with him later on but when he came in my room he wouldn't leave me. I kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't. When I couldn't take it anymore I punched him and told him that we didn't have the same parents, that we weren't brothers. I knew that I shouldn't have said that, I didn't even want those words to leave my mouth, it's just… I had to get away from him. Even if it was just for a few seconds I had to get away."

Nami bites her bottom lip as her hands release the shirt, allowing her friend's head to rest on the ground once more as she finally understands. Luffy never wanted to say those awful words, he never wanted to let them out. They were just a last resort.

"Luffy, I…"

Said teen shakes his head and smiles at the eighteen year old. "It's fine. I probably deserve to get hit some more for saying that to him."

Nojiko releases her hold on her sister's shoulder as she understands the situation a little more.

Bellemere puts the parry knife on the counter and gets off of the stool before she reaches in her shirt pocket to pull out a cigarette. Once the tobacco stick is lit she makes her way to her youngest daughter and hits the top of the orange head.

"Ow, mom!" Nami looks up at the older female and gets off of her friend.

Luffy looks up and sees the smoking woman offer a helping hand. He takes it and stands up. "Thanks."

A smile grazes Bellemere's lips and she turns to her daughters. "Alright, since you girls had a detour and came back home then that means that you didn't get what I need. So I'm sending you all out again."

Nojiko reaches for her pocket to grab the keys with a small laugh. "Alright."

"And you," Bellemere turns to the brunette, takes the cigarette from between her lips and places the hot end really close to his left cheek.

All Luffy can do is look at the woman, trying not to let his eyes wander towards the heated cigarette right by his face.

"—if I ever find out that you said anything like that ever again," she pulls the cigarette away so he can see it clearly, "—then I will use one of these to burn you where that pretty little scar is, do you understand?"

Luffy nods his head. "Yes Ma'am."

A bright smile goes on Bellemere's face. "Good."

"Mom!" Nami cannot believe that her mom just threatened her crush—err friend like that. He is her friend, and friend only. She absolutely does not have a crush on him. Not at all.

Bellemere laughs and wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Since we got that squared, then you little scamps go get my items so I can finish cooking dinner."

_**6:16 p.m. Garp's House**_

'_This is sad._' Sabo is on his best friend's bed just watching the angry male pace back and forth; apparently he's still mad. So, mad isn't the right word to use but Ace has been doing this same thing for the past sixteen minutes nonstop so it's best to say that he is mad. Don't get Sabo wrong, he knows that Ace is pissed probably at everything that's happen all day and he needs to vent. That much Sabo can understand but pacing back and forth for nine hundred and sixty seconds, give or take, with nothing but a livid look on his face is not calming the brunette down what so ever; if anything it's probably giving Ace more time to get even angrier.

Sabo closes his eyes, drops his head and lets a heavy sigh out before looking up to see his friend continue to wear out the poor carpet. "Dude,"

Ace almost jumps at the sound, not because it scared him —like he can actually get scared— but he honestly thought that he was in his room by himself. When did Sabo come in?

Getting off of the bed the blonde makes his way to his angry friend and grabs his wrist, pulling Ace towards his door.

"What are you doing?" Even though he has no idea what his friend is doing the freckled man follows the blonde.

"You. Me. Video games. Now." Sabo says as he pulls the man out of the room and they make their way down the long hallway.

Ace narrows his eyes as they finally make their way to the living room. "Why games?"

Yeah, sure, games are fun to play but only when he's in the mood and right now he's anything but in the mood to play something. Can't Sabo see how irrivatedly pissed he is? '_Is that even a real word?_' See, he's even making up new words to express how much he's not in the mood to play.

Sabo pulls his friend until the older male is right in front of the couch. "You obviously need to vent."

"I don't want to play right now."

The blonde just crosses his arms. "Don't care."

"Sabo—"

"Look, I know you're pissed, —that's kinda hard not to see— and I know that you want to beat the hell out of something but we both know if you break anything in here then Garp is gonna send you to the hospital, so we're gonna play some games." Sabo turns to look at the game consoles and puts a hand to his chin. "We can either shoot the hell out of something or we can get on some good old fashion fighting games."

Ace sits down on the couch, puts his chin in his left hand and stares at the blank television. "You're not getting me to play anything right now."

The blonde kneels down in front of the entertainment system and pulls out the right bottom drawer. "Screw you, we're playing something."

Ace should probably just give in. Sabo can be a hard person to bargain with, especially if Luffy isn't here. "Fine."

"Good." Sabo's eyes roam over the title of the selection and he takes out a few. "How about Diablo 3? Wait, we'd have to go in your room to play this. Never mind, I don't want to go through the hassle of dragging you back into your room for you to rage quit in about twenty minutes and try to break it." He takes his free hand to rub his chin. "Although, I can play it here so I could finally pass that bastard Belial and get to the—"

"Sabo." What the hell is Sabo doing? Didn't the blonde just drag him out of his room to play a game?

"Uh, sorry, but yeah Diablo 3 is out of the question. Alright, how about 007: Blood Stone? We can either go co-op or try and kill each other but just know if we do go up against each other, I'm most likely gonna win since you can't get your head together."

Ace rests his cheek in his right hand. "I'll pass on James."

Sabo turns around to look at his friend. "Why?"

"_So it's a secret mission, kinda like James Bond but without all of the gadgets, huh?_"

Luffy's voice echoes through the brunette's head, recalling the memory from his first night back. It was good that Luffy was able to put that book back in their gramps room and it was even better that his brother was able to replace the other book that he threw away. His brother…

Oh crap, he's thinking about Luffy again.

"What other game is there?"

"Uh," Sabo doesn't press on the James Bond matter anymore. "—alright this looks good. Call Of Duty: Black Ops. We can—"

"Next."

"Seriously dude?" Sabo wants to know why his friend just turned down a great game but the look on the brunette's face say all that he needs to know. "Okay, well we can get some good old Halo Reach and kill a crap load of—"

"No Sabo, I don't feel like shooting anything."

Said person just puts his hands up. "Alright, shooting games are out." He turns around and looks back at the game selection. "Let's see, let's see, ah here we go. Let's go classic." Sabo picks a game up and turns around. "Super Mario Bros."

Ace just looks at the blonde.

"What, it's a classic." Another look at Ace makes Sabo realize why his friend doesn't want to play it. Bros, as in brothers, meaning that it has something to do with two brothers and since Ace is having brother complications at the moment he most likely doesn't want to play anything to do with brothers.

A nervous laugh leaves Sabo's mouth. "Ah ha, yeah, classics are bad right now." He puts the game back and looks for another. "Ah, here we go. Super Smash Bros.— err, never mind. Oh, here's a good one. Super Street Fighter IV."

The brunette lets out a sigh and leans back into the couch. "I don't wanna play it."

"Oh, come on. You kick hella ass with Ken. Besides, there's not even a sibling in the game."

"No Sabo."

"Jeez, you're pickier than a chick going shopping." Not getting a response from his friend, Sabo just puts the game back. "How about Tekken 5?"

"I am not about to play a game that has family issues right now."

"Dude, there is absolutely no family issues in this game."

"Really? So Heihachi isn't a crazy grandfather whose trying to kill his own son or grandson? Mind you they are also trying to kill each other."

Sabo turns to look at Ace to say something but he can't. All three generations of the Mishima —well two plus a Kazama— are trying to kill each other.

"Okay~ so maybe that game has a bit of family issues. Well then," he turns back to the selection, "—we have Dead or Alive."

That specific game makes Ace abruptly stand on his feet.

_'It's probably cause he wants to be either Ayane, Gen Fu, or Hitomi._' Sabo turns around to see his friend with a small chuckle but when he sees the brunette his smile quickly falters. The look on Ace's face is completely different then how he thought it would be. "Uh, Ace?"

"You want me to play that game?"

"I… kinda did."

"Are you trying to say that Luffy is my sexy, little sister now! ?"

Sabo just has a confused look on his face. "Dude… what?"

Ace starts _**explaining**_. "Of course I'd be Hayate and naturally you'll be Hayabusa since you're my best friend but you're clearly saying that he'd be my little sis who just happens to be hot."

Hearing that comment makes Sabo stand up. Yeah, he can kind of see why Ace would be Hayate since the ninja is the older sibling while he'd be Hayabusa since that ninja is Hayate's best friend but comparing Luffy to Kasumi? Really? What the hell is going on in Ace's head?

"I didn't say anything remotely close to that." He puts a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Dude, you are seriously starting to lose it and I'm getting worried about you."

Ace takes the hand off of his shoulder. "I am not losing it Sabo."

"Ace, did you just hear what you said? You just called Luffy your sexy, little sister."

The brunette's eyes widen before he blinks a few times. Did he really just say that? Did he seriously just call Luffy a very hot chick from a video game? Is he really that angry that he's making extremely senseless comparisons and he doesn't even know it? Ace just sits back down on the couch and runs a hand through his hair. "Oh crap, I really am losing it."

"Yeah," Sabo puts the game back, "—you are. So, we can come to a conclusion that this game is definitely not gonna be played today… or in the next few months."

Closing his eyes, Ace just leans his head on the back of the couch and puts both hands to cover his eyes. He should probably find a shrink or someone to talk to. "Sorry bro."

The blonde let his eyes roam over some more games. "You ain't gotta apologize." Sabo then looks up and thinks for a second. "Wait, no, screw that. I need that apology. You just seriously brain fucked me with that. I can't believe you just compared him to Kasumi. Dude, I don't know if you know but I'm pretty sure that you have some kind of issues."

"Yeah, I know," the brunette lowers his hands but keeps his eyes closed, "—but fuck you too."

"Do you know what your problem is Ace?"

Said male turns his head to the left and Sabo does the same thing; they both see Dadan sitting in a recliner with her legs reclined.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the hospital thanks to gramps." Ace merely says as he looks back towards the television.

"You would since you were in such a rage but do you know what your problem is?"

The freckled man chooses not to answer Dadan.

"You forgot how to be an older brother."

"The hell?" Ace quickly turns his attention back to the older woman. "_**I**_ forgot how to be one? What kind of shit are you saying? You know damn well that I know how to be one." Is this woman out of her mind? Sure Ace can't properly think straight due to his earlier rage but if there's anything he knows then it's how to be an older brother to Luffy. He has seventeen years worth of experience to prove that.

"Then why isn't Luffy here as we speak?"

"Because fuck you that's why."

Dadan pushes the foot of the recliner down and leans forward. "Look you little bastard, I'm being serious."

"Like I'm not? I've been there for him all of his life."

"And look where it's gotten you right now."

Ace takes a deep breath and turns back to his best friend. "Sabo," he waits until the blonde looks at him. "—take out the first fighting game you see."

Sabo turns back to the selection and his hand reaches a case, an older case. "Seriously, you wanna play the first Bloody Roar?"

A smirk goes on Dadan's face. "Bloody Roar, huh?"

Both of the college students look at their childhood tormentor. "You know about this game?"

"Of course. While you both were off to college that little snot nose brat and I used to play this game after he did all of his homework." She looks at her hands and makes a mental note that she's gonna have to clean her pinky nail when she gets the chance. "I'm particularly good with Mitsuko Nonomura."

"That boar zoan?"

Ace has a smirk run across his lips. "Put it in."

"Seriously?"

The brunette leans forwards on the couch preparing to play the old game. "Oh, I'm about to kill her maliciously."

Dadan makes her way to sit next to partly disturbed teen. "I'll show you a thing or two ya little bastard."

Once the Sony Playstation is plugged in and the logo pops up Sabo hands Ace the first controller and gives the second one to the old bat, waiting to see how this is going to turn out. If anything, at least he finally has Ace playing a game.

"Bring it on piggy."

_**6:23 p.m. Kuina's House**_

"Are you some kind of idiot?"

Luffy can't decipher if that's more of a question or a statement so he just closes his eyes, scratches the back of his head, and lets out a sheepish laugh.

The older male just puts a hand to his face and shakes his head from the younger's lack of response. "I don't even know why I asked because it's very clear to see that you're an idiot."

Taking his hand down from his head Luffy just looks at his taller, green haired friend before an all-knowing smirk goes on his face. "Actually you must be the idiot since you're not going to that fancy univarsity like Ace and Sabo are."

An eye twitches on Zoro's face. "It's university stupid, besides community colleges are better," he crosses his arms at the end of his statement.

Luffy turns his head to look at nothing in particular while he mumbles: "I bet its cause you get bad grades."

Hearing his friend say that makes the twitch go faster and Zoro hits the top of the messy, dark head.

"Ow! That hurts!" The younger takes a step back to rub his head.

A satisfied smirk appears on Zoro's face. "What, your pride?"

"Nu-uh, this knot on my head."

"Well that's what you get for telling him that you're not brothers." The green haired male takes a set at the end of his bed. "Why'd you even say that in the first place?"

"Mmm," Luffy looks up at the ceiling and taps his index finger against his lips. He should probably tell someone the main reason why he and Ace are fighting and who better to tell than his good friend? "I wanna have sex,"

Zoro's eyes widen as he places his forearms on his thighs and leans forwards. Luffy is finally interested in sexual activities? "And Ace won't let you—"

Luffy focuses on his friend. "—with Ace."

Zoro's jaw almost drops. Wait a sec, what did he just say? "What?"

"What?" The scarred teen is completely oblivious to know why his friend looks confused.

"You…" the older man covers his eyes and shakes his head for three seconds before looking back at the seemingly sane teen. "—what'd you say?"

"What?" the seventeen year old blinks twice before repeating his last comment. "I wanna have sex with Ace." It's probably best if he kept how long he's been wanting to do that a secret for now.

Zoro finally lets his jaw drop before he gets up and walks over the teen, intending to grab his shoulders and profusely shake him, hopefully to get his brain working for a few seconds. "Why? He's your brother!"

Once the shaking calms down a little Luffy answers the question. "Different parents."

Those two words are all it takes for Zoro to understand. "Got it." Letting the crazy —'_Seemingly sane my ass._'— brunette go he walks to his entertainment center and leans on the side of it.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy starts making his way towards the greenette.

Said male takes note that the brunette is probably a foot away from him if not closer. "What is it?"

The younger teen takes a second to rethink his intention before he asks his question. "Am I a good kisser?"

Zoro's right eyebrow raises. "Are you wha—" Sadly he's not able to finish his question when hands reach out and grab his face before a mouth instantly covers his lips. He must have his mouth open, if not partly, because now he can feel something wet creep in between his lips and touch his tongue. Oh yeah, he definitely has his mouth open but that's only because he was trying to ask his friend a question. He's not opening his mouth wider, he's nothing letting the foreign tongue drag his own into the foreign mouth, and he's definitely not pulling his wet muscle free just so he can push it against Luffy's. If he's not doing any of these then why the hell is it actually happening?

After thirty-three more seconds of tongues pushing, pulling and pressing against each other Zoro can feel the foreign wet muscle retreat back into the owner's mouth, the surprisingly soft lips working on his bottom lip before they retract with a very soft pop and the hands remove themselves from his face.

Luffy takes two steps back and uses his left thumb to wipe some saliva off from his bottom lip. Either he's gonna be bombarded with questions or get the hell beat out of him from that bold action. '_Oh well, whatever happens happens_.'

The nineteen year old releases a breath that he's been holding for a while and closes his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. He wants to come to the conclusion that he's having really random hallucinations but the mild heat rising in his cheeks are telling him otherwise. Sure this isn't his first kiss, it is, however, his first kiss with a brunette rather than a bl—

"Luffy, why," Zoro brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose before taking it down to look at the younger male, "—did you just kiss me?"

The brunette lets out a very small chuckle and scratches his right cheek. "I thought the reason why Ace didn't wanna have sex with me is cause I'm a bad kisser." A spark suddenly flashes his in eyes as he takes a step forward, determined to know. "Am I Zoro? Do I really kiss that bad?"

The greenette just looks at the serious teen. He wants to say something but the whole kissing thing just took him by surprise. If Luffy really was a bad kisser then there would be no way for him to push and pull someone's tongue like that, heck he wouldn't have been able to sneak it into Zoro's mouth in the first place.

Before Zoro can rate the accidental —'_It was anything but an accident_.'— kiss someone knocks on his door.

"Alright you alliterate bastard," the door opens and Sanji comes inside carrying his book bag over his right shoulder, "—I wanna get this crap done fast so I can leave. I don't wanna be for too long, you got that?" He then sees the brunette. "Oh, hey Luffy."

Said male smiles and waves at the blonde.

A sudden smirk appears on Zoro's face and he hides it before turning towards Luffy. "Hey Luffy, why don't you ask him that same question."

The seventeen year old looks from Zoro to Sanji and smiles. It'll be better to get a second opinion about his kissing skills. "Alright."

A curly eyebrow raises from hearing the short dialog before he turns his whole attention to the approaching brunette. "So, what do ya wanna know?"

Once the youngest of the three is closer than he should be to the blonde, he looks Sanji in the eye and asks his important question. "Am I a good kisser?"

Sanji's eyes just widen from the question before they get even bigger when the brunette connects their lips together. Complete and utter shock are dancing in his visible eye when the mouth nibbles on his bottom lip, getting him to open his mouth and a tongue enters in. The next thirty seconds proceed as the following: the tongue licks from his roof of the mouth down to the right side of his cheek, it then pushes the right side of his tongue over to slowly run along the moist skin underneath. Afterwards it wraps around his muscle and pulls the frozen tongue into the younger mouth to suck on it for a bit before gently pushing it back into his mouth. The tongue removes itself before teeth lightly bite on his bottom lip, and then finally leaves him completely.

Zoro has the biggest smirk on his face as he's trying his hardest to not laugh at the completely shocked look that Sanji is currently sporting.

"So," Luffy takes his thumb to wipe the drool from his lip again. He should probably end his kisses better so there's not so much drool afterwards. "—was it bad?"

Sanji is finally able to move, as in he's finally able to blink and get out of his stupor. His mouth is still wide open, his cheeks are burning — they're probably bright red from what he was just involved in—, and he's still frozen from being shocked but at least he has free movements of his eyes, so that's a good thing, right? Of course it is.

Zoro has to puts a hand to his mouth and look down as he's still fighting off the biggest urge to laugh right now, but man is it getting really hard.

The blonde hears a small snort coming from the green haired bastard and that seems to be the thing to make his shock die. "What's so funny?"

A burst of laughter escapes Zoro's mouth. He tried but he just can't hold in anymore. Oh well, it's too funny.

The blush is starting to burn a little more as Sanji yells at the greenette. "Oh shut up! Why'd you even tell him," he points at Luffy, "—to do that?"

Luffy just looks from the blonde to his other friend, seeing Zoro put a hand to his face as he's still hysterically laughing. Seeing that brings a smile to his own face and he turns back to the disturbed blonde. "I asked him the same question earlier."

"Why?" Sanji doesn't understand anything that's going on anymore. He just came over to finish the one class that he has from the community college since technically he's in his last year of high school. Huh, he still has his chemistry to work on… he'll just do it after he gets home. But back to the problem at hand. Why is it that he came here to get this stupid work done only to get kissed by Luffy of all people?

Luffy tilts his head to the side. "Sanji, you're thinking too much again, aren't you?"

There's another knock on the door before a dark, blue haired person enters. "Luffy, Nami and Nojiko are about to leave."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Kuina." Luffy turns to grab his keys.

"Kuina?" The woman fumbles with her glasses a bit before placing them back on her face. "I'm Tashigi, Luffy."

A sheepish smile appears on his face. "Oh, ha ha, sorry."

"It's fine." Tashigi makes her way out of her brother's room.

"Well," Luffy starts to make his way towards the door, "—I guess I'll see you guys later."

Zoro finally calms down from his laughing fit and makes his way towards the brunette. "Alright, but you guys better get this whole thing settled, got it?"

Luffy and Zoro bro fist each other before he makes his way out. "I will."

_**10:58 p.m. Garp's House**_

A heavy sigh escapes Ace's mouth as he and Sabo enter his room. "I can't believe out of a hundred and sixty-four games she beat me forty-one times. She _**actually**_ beat me forty-one times."

Sabo makes it to the bed and sits on it, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, you just said that. So she beat you a fourth of the time that you guys were playing, what's the big deal?"

"Bro," the brunette turns to his friend, "—Dadan, as in Our Horrible Babysitter that we used to be locked in the house with and whenever we did something that she didn't like then we would get in trouble with gramps, _**that**_ Dadan beat _**me**_ in a video game, a fighting game at that. I got beat by Mitsuko, the boar zoan! How is that not a big deal?"

Sabo can kind of see, okay so he can really see how Ace is spazzing about losing to the boar. His friend was Hans Taubemann —i.e. Fox— who just happened to be a fox zoan and is quicker than the boar. Watching his best friend and ex-babysitter sitting on the edge of the couch going at it was one of those times where a person just wished they had a camera to record the whole thing. It went from the casual leaning against the couch to sitting on the edge and saying not so nice things to each other. From there Dadan claimed that Ace was cheating just because he won fifteen times in a row and elbowed his arm to make him mess up his short combo. That then turned into Ace shoving the older woman with his shoulder and she was pushing him back which led them to use their directional hand to try and make the other mess up. Somehow they were doing that for almost four hours straight.

If there's any consolation about the past four hours then it has to be that Ace had taken his mind off of Luffy.

A yawn suddenly makes its way to the freckled brunette and he shakes his head a little trying to fight his sudden sleepiness off. It seems to be contagious as Sabo covers his mouth and yawns and just from hearing it Ace lets out another one.

"Damn it, why are those things so contagious?"

Sabo shrugs his shoulders and lays on the bed closing his eyes. "Who knows. It's just one of life's mysteries."

"Well I don't like that mystery." The brunette scratches the top of his head.

A small chuckle leaves the blonde's lips before something clicks in his head, making his eyes open. "Hey, how are we gonna sleep?"

Ace turns to his friend and puts a hand to his chin. He hadn't really thought about it. Luffy's room is open since his brother is staying at Nami's, so either one of them could stay in there but is he really in the mood to be in that room right now? Sure he has no problem with letting Sabo sleep in his brother's bed but he's still standing up, plus it'd only take him a few seconds to go in that room. But that room holds way too many memories from the previous three days. Besides, that is the room where they started their little—err big spat.

Ugh, what to do…

"Sabo, you stay in here. I'll," he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning towards the bathroom, "—I'll sleep in his room."

The blonde quickly sits up from hearing that and looks at his friend's back. "Are you sure? I'll crash in there if you want me to—"

"It's fine. I don't want you kicking me out of my own bed again, besides," Ace turns his head and lets a fake smile form on his face, "—you already look comfortable."

"Yeah," Sabo pushes his hands on the bed, "—your bed feels better than his anyways." He looks back at the brunette. "Ya sure you can sleep in there?"

"Psh, it's just a room." Yeah, it's just a room that he almost had sex with his brother and got in a big fight in. Nothing but a room.

Jeez, now he feels like crap for even getting into that stupid fight.

Sabo is a little skeptical but if Ace really wants to then he can't stop him. "Alright, well have a good night then."

"Night." Ace waves and walks through the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The next two seconds he reaches the other door leading to his brother's room and he just stands in front of the door. Hesitation settles in him for a moment before he pushes it away and opens the door. When he sees the bed his mind replays Saturday's event of them attempting to have sex before they were interrupted by Luffy's friends. Fuck, he does not want to go in that room right now.

_Luffy is trying to get his tongue free while he starts moving his hips, feeling his erection moving against his brother's. The fingers inside of him start to scissor a bit before they go faster, making him moan again. The moment the underside of his arousal is rubbed again he pulls his at his tongue and surprisingly get it free before he separates his face from his brother's. "Agn… Ace… haa… haa… mmn… agn… ahh… aaahh…"_

_Continuing to finger and move against the younger, Ace moves his head up to orally attack his brother's neck; nipping, licking, sucking, licking, biting, licking, kissing and sucking on it hungrily. He moves his brother to the side and goes on top of him, all the while continuing to quickly move his fingers inside. Sweat makes its way on both of the brothers as Luffy continues to harmonic moans._

_"Aah… aah… agn… ahh… hha… hha.. haa… Ace… yes… ahh… ahh… Ace… now… I… I—ahh…"_

_The twenty year old moves his head up and feverously kisses Luffy, almost like he's trying to fuse his organ with his brother's before he pulls back. "Luffy—" he doesn't get a chance to say anything else as said teen brings his hands up and pulls him down for more of the oral dance. A few seconds pass before the younger lets his head go and Ace separates himself, panting._

_Luffy is panting and his cheeks are warm but he doesn't really care at the moment as the fingers keep going in and out of him. "Aah… Ace… I'm…. haa… haa… so hot… aah… ahh… agn~ahh…"_

_"Lu," Ace kisses his brother's lips, "—do you," he nips on the bottom lip, "—want me," he adds another finger in his brother, stretching the insides, "—do you now?"_

_"Oh God… yes… aah… Ace… I need… aghn—haa… aah… you now…"_

"Fuck…" Ace covers his eyes with his left hand to block that memory out. Pushing that scene out of his head he flips the light switch off and takes a step in the room, sadly looking to the left to see the desk, making today's earlier fight play in his head.

_Ace loosens his grip on the arm. "That's what this is about? You're mad at me because I didn't have sex you?"_

_The teen pulls his arm free and takes a step back, looking away from the older. "Just forget about it."_

_"No, I'm not gonna forget about it. You were never mad at me for not having sex with you up until now. Why is this time so different?"_

_Both hands go to the teen's face before he runs them through his hair and he's trying his hardest not to get mad. "It's not important, so just… just get out."_

_Ace walks until he's completely in front of his brother. "Oh no, this is very important. I wanna know why my brother's pissed off at me for saying no this time."_

_"Damn it Ace, just leave it alone!" So much for him not getting mad. Luffy's just trying to keep his hands from balling into fists._

_"I'm not leaving it alone. You're my little brother—"_

_Luffy finally snaps. He brings his right fist up and strikes the older's left cheek, making Ace stumble back a few feet. "We don't have the same parents! We're not brothers!"_

Trying his best to ignore it he just walks over to the bed and lays on it, arms tucked under his head and he looks to his right to look towards the closet. Before that whole closet-kissing scene can replay in his mind he quickly turns his head and looks at the ceiling. Why are things getting so complicated on his vacation?

"This has to be the worst night ever but I really..."

_**11:03 p.m. Bellemere's House**_

"Luffy," Nami moves from the freshly made stand-in bed —couch, sheets, & pillows— and looks towards the computer desk in the front room to see her brunette friend finish stapling his printed report together. "—you're bed is put together."

Putting the four pages into his folder Luffy turns and smiles at his friend. "Thanks Nami."

"Haha, This is unusual." The older sister comes into the living room and stands next to the eighteen year old. "You don't often make beds for your guests. He must be different since he's your crush."

Cheeks slightly turn pink as Nami elbows her older sister in the side. She talks in a low voice with gritted teeth. "Shut. Up. Nojiko. I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. Him."

Nojiko just swallows her laughter. "Whatever you say."

"But Nami," Luffy makes his way towards the sisters and stands on the side of the couch, "—you do have a Crush."

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-—bump.

Ba—bump.

Flat line.

Nami can actually feel her heart almost stop for a few seconds as her cheeks turn even brighter. How did Luffy find out that she likes him? "I—I don't have a crush on y—"

Luffy points to the coffee table behind the girls. "It's right there, you're Orange Crush Soda. Remember, you put it there when you started helping me out with my work?"

Nojiko turns around and hold her sides as a she lets out a round of laughter while Nami gets her blushing under control and just face palms herself. For what reason does she like him?

The brunette just blinks twice. He has no idea why Nojiko is laughing or why Nami is doing her famous hand to face technique. Maybe he missed a joke or something. Or maybe it has something to do with girls. If it is about girls then he wants no part of it; girls are really confusing to begin with.

The bluenette gets herself together and turns around with a big smile directed at her sister. As soon as she sees Nami glare at her —'_Mission accomplished_'— she directs her attention at both of the teens. "Alright _**children**_, you both got school in the morning so go to bed."

Nami's eyes narrow even more. "What are you, my mom?"

"When she's not around, yes, I am. Thank you for noticing."

The younger sister rolls her eyes and looks at Luffy one last time. "Good night."

"Yes," Nojiko holds back more her giggles, "—good night, _**sweet prince**_."

Teeth grit once more. "Shut. Up."

Luffy blinks at them again and sees Nami starting to push her older sister towards the hallway. "Night guys." He then hears two claps and all of the lights in the front room go out.

Luffy lays on top of the sheets and puts his hands behind his head, debating if he wants to think about what happened today or not. It would be smart of him not to and even smarter if he just went straight to sleep but he can't seem to get Ace's image out of his mind. He really hurt Ace this time, he can tell he hurt him because it was visible in his brother's eyes the second time he said that they weren't brothers. Right before Ace punched him pain was already in his brother's eyes. Sure, he can blame Ace for pushing him too far or he can come up with some more excuses other than he had to get away from Ace but the reality is he hurt his brother because he can't control his own body.

"Ace," the saddened teen finally closes his eyes so sleep can claim him for the night, "—what are you thinking about… right now…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>

So, had fun reading this chapter? I know I had fun writing it… except for Garp's part. That man still scares me but I love him to pieces.

Anywho, this one let you guys see how they somewhat get over their problems, right? No, not really, never mind.

Please, let me know what you thought and what you think will happen with the next bit. Also, what you think Ace is thinking about.

And to Nami, you can have a crush on Boshi-kun but you cannot have him. I claim first dibs. Sad, yes but true. Ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell you the same plus more. For instance, my sister calls me a paper-whore because I choose to like anime/fictional guys more than real guys but hey, real guys aren't what I'm interested in. And now I'll shut up because I'll probably scare some people if they know that I carry a rubber band on my left wrist so whenever I want to touch Luffy I just have to touch my wrist… Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that, huh? Sorry.

But yeah, totally ignoring that last line, let me know what your thoughts are and I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this one. Gotta love having free time. Until next time, take care of yourself and know that I really do appreciate all of my viewers: the ones who just read, review or favorite me or my stories I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	11. Day 5

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 11**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home? AU

**Pairing:** Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Family, Humor, BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, slight violence, and possibly OOCness  
>I definitely believe that there is a lot of OOCness in here and someone turns into a bad guy for a bit.<p>

**Music:  
><strong>Topless by Breaking Benjamin  
>Tainted Love by Marilyn Monroe<br>Tell Him The Truth by Keri Hilson

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Review Reply:**

**feressaloveyaoi: **I'm glad that you enjoy this story. Here's the next chapter. **^_^**

**heavensentskysky: **Thank you! Here you go! **^-^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday 2:57 p.m.<strong>_

The diary of a kitchen. It is day five since the older brother has been home and also the only day that nothing bad has happened. No unnecessary broken dishes, no unnecessary food fights or anything covering the walls, no more windows breaking, or no more loud noises from people instead of appliances. This is the best day yet.

-End of Kitchen Diary

Dadan is at the table watching the troublemaking blonde wash the porcelain plate he had used before her gaze makes its way towards the troublemaking brunette to see him finish making his ten layer —give or take— sandwich. She rests her chin in her hand and lets out a tired sigh. '_Why do they eat so much food?_'

After Sabo washes his dish he turns to see Ace holding the sandwich up to his mouth but isn't taking a bite. Taking a closer look he can see that the brunette has his eyes closed and —well that explains why Ace hasn't devoured his monstrous sandwich yet.

"Ace," a soft chuckle leaves his mouth. "—come on dude, wake up." He gets nothing from the narcoleptic victim. "You know," a devious smile forms on his lip, "—you're about to break Garp's third rule."

Instantly the brunette's eyes snap open and he lowers his manly sandwich, completely tuning out somebody's laughter. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, again." Dadan nonchalantly says, tapping her index finger against the table in an irritated manner. It never changes, no matter how many times she watches these annoying brats —even though technically she doesn't have to watch them anymore since they're gown— the hoodlum of the three always falls asleep at the most random times.

Ace just ignores their grumpy ex-babysitter and picks up his sandwich with a quiet sigh escaping his mouth. It's not even narcolepsy messing with him this time, he's just really tired. He had such a crappy time trying to sleep that it nearly took two and a half hours before he finally succeeded.

He ended up having that stupid closet memory anyways before it turned into the start of that stupid fight. Then it changed back to him kissing his brother on Saturday and the scene stopped right before Luffy left to grab the toppings only to change to his brother yelling at him. More stupid memories of Luffy moaning for him that turned into his brother punching him. The last thing from Saturday that his brain wanted him to see —'_Scumbag brain_'— was Luffy begging for him before they got interrupted. He probably would have been fine with that, kind of — okay, no, it would have been a lot better if he never had those memories in the first place— but the last thing that he seen right before he finally fell asleep was the blank expression on the teen's face the second time Luffy told him that they weren't brothers.

That was definitely a shitty night for Ace.

Sabo can see the sudden change in his friend's face. He can tell that Ace had a bad night just from looking at him but now he can clearly see the grief in the duller eyes. "Ace?"

Said brunette lowers his sandwich again as he turns his attention towards the blonde.

It's really rare to see Ace in this state of mind, heck, he's only seen it once or twice in his entire life. "You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

A very light chuckle comes from the brunette as a sad smile goes on his face. "And I thought that I was hiding it…"

Sabo is worried about his friend. Seeing him like this really sucks. "Ace, you… you know that he didn't mean it, right?"

The faint smile disappears as Ace lowers his gaze to the right.

"Everyone knows that it's really rare for Luffy to get angry like this. We both know that when he actually does get upset he doesn't know what he says half the time." Just hopefully Ace realizes that too.

The unbitten sandwich reaches a plate and he closes his eyes while letting out another sigh. "Yeah, I know…"

A sound comes from the backdoor, making Sabo and Dadan turn to see what it is. They see a silhouette of a person before the door opens, revealing who it is. Their eyes widen a bit from seeing that Luffy decided to come this soon especially since he and Ace are having their quarrel.

Luffy closes the backdoor and adjusts the book bag on his shoulder before turning towards the kitchen table, making a small smile go on his features. "Dadan, when'd you get out?"

The older woman just glares at the youngest troublemaking brat. "Oh, shut up."

Hearing that reaction makes the teen smile before he turns his attention towards the blonde. "Hey Sabo."

Said blonde smiles back and waves a little. "Hey Luffy."

Luffy turns his head towards the center of the kitchen and his smile quickly fades away when he sees the other brunette. He's a little uncomfortable from looking at Ace and it gets worse when the freckled male meets his gaze. Ace looks really tired; maybe he had a hard time sleeping or he probably didn't get any sleep. Seeing that makes the teen almost bite his lip. If Ace didn't get any sleep then it's his fault. Although he feels bad about that he still doesn't really want to be around his brother right now.

Ace can tell that the teen is having a hard time trying to keep his gaze and it's painfully obvious to see that his brother doesn't want to, but even so he has to be the big brother that he is and try to fix things between them. Just hopefully nothing goes wrong. "Hey."

The teen tightens his grip on the backpack straps and breaks his gaze from the older brunette. He doesn't know why can't look at Ace for too long but he doesn't want to seem like a jerk and not say anything. "Hey..."

Sabo and Dadan just watch the two in front of them, seeing how the brothers are trying to make up without apologizing. If that is what they're actually trying to do then there will be a major flaw before things hopefully go back to the way it should be: one will say the wrong thing while the other will take it out of context and their fight will continue where it left off.

Both of the guests drop their heads and let out deep sighs. '_Please let everything be alright…_'

Ace looks at his sandwich and all of the ingredients laid out on the island before turning his gaze at his little brother again, seeing the teen slowly walk past him. "You hungry?"

Luffy stops walking and turns towards the island, seeing all of the food for a really good sandwich. He is pretty hungry since the last time he ate was a few hours ago and his friends were being stingy with their food again. Seriously, why do they have to be so selfish when it comes to food? Don't they know how to share? Some good friends they are…

The seventeen year old shakes his head to focus on the earlier question. He is in fact hungry but he doesn't want Ace to make anything for him. "I'll make it."

"Alright." Seeing the teen make his way towards the ingredients Ace grabs his plate and walks over towards the stove, not wanting to be in the way or start another argument.

"I heard that Makino's been teaching you how to cook,"

Everyone turns their attentions towards their evil ex-babysitter. They're actually glad that someone decided to talk to make the negative vibes disappear from the kitchen, or at least let them be ignored.

Dadan scratches the top of her head as she sees the youngest of the three put his bag down and reach for the French bread. "—but knowing you you'd be too literal and mess even the simplest things up."

Ace mentally shakes his head agreeing with her. Ice cream may not be simple to make —or they're just lacking the right tools to actually make it— but Luffy was excessively literal when he tried to make it.

The freckled brunette shakes his head to block that thought out. That's not the best thing to think about right now.

The older woman watches as the hungry teen opens the jar of mayonnaise. "Please tell me you at least know how to make a sandwich."

After opening the mustard lid Luffy lifts his head up and slightly pouts at his fun babysitter. "Of course I do. All I gotta do is get two pieces of bread, add the condi-pliments to one,"

Dadan performs a face palm, Sabo shakes his head and laughs a little while Ace almost opens his mouth to correct his little brother but chooses not to. If he does then it'll probably make the air around them even worse. Instead he just lets out a quiet chuckle.

Luffy reaches for the butter knife. "—then put meat, some cheese, meat, some tomatoes, meat, meat, other things, and more meat to it. It's not that hard at all—" The hungry student's pout dies as he lowers his gaze and stops his hand.

_"Lu, you can't cook."_

Luffy doesn't know why he's thinking about that right now or why he doesn't want to prove Ace wrong. This is the perfect opportunity to show Ace, no, not just Ace but everyone that he does know how to do something else other than make cereal. So why is he letting those words get to him like this? Not even that; why is he trying to stay mad at Ace right now?

Sabo sees the sudden change in the hungry student's movement. "Luffy?'

Said teen just puts the lids back on the mustard and mayonnaise jars and grabs his bag before turning around to make his way out of the kitchen, particularly walking by Ace. "I don't know how to cook…"

Ace's eyes widen as he hears those words.

Not a moment later is the kitchen back to having three people in it.

Dadan taps her fingers on the table again. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know." Sabo gets up and walks towards the island so he can put the food up so it doesn't spoil. "He really wanted to make his sandwich but,"

Both of the house guests turn their attention towards the older brunette. "Ace?"

Said male just clenches his fists before relaxing them, knowing that this day is gonna get worse somehow. A heavy sigh escapes his mouth as he prepares to be in a conversation that he can do without. "I told him that he didn't know how to cook."

Dadan abruptly stands up and slams her hands on the table. "Why the hell would you tell the brat that?"

Ace turns to face the woman, his hands balling up once more. "I was messing with him."

"He's gonna use everything that _**you**_ said against you!"

"I can see that…" A hand covers his eyes as he grits his teeth. Yep, his day definitely just got worse.

Dadan moves from behind the table and walks towards the frustrated brunette. "Go in there and talk to him."

Ace drops his hand as he sees the advancing woman. "Why, so he can get pissed at me for another reason? I'll pass."

When the ex-babysitter reaches the brunette she grabs the front of his shirt. "Look you bastard, you're going in there and talking with him! If you don't then I _**will**_ tell Garp about the time you went in his room when you were twelve!" She releases her grip with a slight push.

Ace just glares at the evil woman. Getting in trouble with his grandfather almost seems tempting right now and if he does get sent to the hospital then that could actually make this stupid fight go away since Luffy would be worried about his safety but then there's the rare chance that Luffy really won't care. Besides his grandfather already told him that he had to end this fight by the end of the day so he's better off doing what this manly woman wants him to.

"Damn it," the angry brunette grabs his sandwich plate and turns to walk out of the room. Once this day is over he's going to send Dadan back to the hospital himself if he has to.

Once Ace is out of the kitchen Sabo slams a hand on the island. "Oi, what the hell? He doesn't want to make it any worse than it is!"

Dadan turns her head to glare at the blonde. "You shut the hell up or I'll tell Garp that you tried to go in his room when you were ten."

"Tch." The blonde decides to put the food up. "You're an evil person."

_**3:07 p.m.**_

'_Fucking fat bastard and her damn ways. If I do end up patching things up with him then Lu's gonna help me send her back to the hospital. Damn woman._' Ace tightens his grip on the plate and uses his free hand to grab the door knob. There's no sense on knocking on it since Luffy most likely doesn't want to be bothered by anyone —mainly him— and they're just gonna end up getting into another argument before something happens.

Ace turns the knob only to notice that it won't turn all the way and he looks at the knob. He tries it again and finds out that Luffy locked the door. '_How? The only person in the house who should have a lock is gramps; I don't even know why he doesn't use it. Wait, focus damn it. When the hell did he get a lock?_'

Since the door is locked then that means Ace has to go in his room and through the bathroom just so he can continue this stupid fight. "Fuck…"

Getting on with his plan the twenty year old continues to go down the hallway and opens the door to his room. From there he closes his door and heads towards the joined bathroom. Luckily he doesn't have to open the door on his side so he just walks in and takes a deep breath as he sees the intimidating door to his brother's room once again. It's just him, the door, and his plate of food. He stares at the door wanting it to disappear but the solid object does nothing.

"I don't even know why I don't like this door right now." A sigh escapes him before he uses his free hand to grab the knob —half hoping that there's not a lock on the other side of it— and turns it. He succeeds in opening the door but also prepares for the trouble that will soon follow.

Walking into the room he sees Luffy at the computer again with his chemistry book out and is surprised that his brother isn't telling him to get out. Looking closer he can see a cord belonging to an earphone go from the speakers and one earpiece is inside of the ear he can't see. Well, that explains why his brother didn't hear the door open.

Ace continues to walk further into the room and places the plate down on the nightstand before going back towards his brother, seeing what's on the monitor. A light chuckle leaves his mouth and he shakes his head. With the school book out he honestly thought that his brother was actually studying. "You know,"

Luffy hears the older's voice and moves his eyes to the left, seeing that Ace is in fact in his room but he doesn't say anything.

"9gag isn't studying at all." Ace makes his way back to the bed —'_It's absolutely evil_.'— and sits on the edge.

An annoyed sigh leaves the teen's mouth as he turns his speakers off and pulls the earpiece out of his ear. Swiveling his chair around he turns to face the freckled male. He makes sure that his voice is calm but a little irritation can be heard. "What do you want Ace?"

The twenty year old takes a small breath and takes a moment to prepare just in case something bad happens between the two of them. "I can see that you're still mad at me," he sees the teen just looking at him with a passive expression on his face as he continues, "—and I'm still a little upset that you said we weren't brothers,"

Luffy just waits for the older brunette to continue but it's getting hard since he has to study for his test on Friday. He needs all the time that he can get but with Ace here it's making it difficult.

"—but since that evil man-woman kinda forced me in here then I have no choice but to try and resolve this with you."

If anything, he got the topic out in the open. Now hopefully they can settle this like adults— wait no, that's too complex for Luffy. Well, hopefully they can settle this like mature teens then. '_Mature teens sounds good._'

The teen lets out a breath and turns his chair to his desk. "Look, I gotta study right now so it's just gonna have to wait."

How is Luffy supposed to study if that website is right in front of his face? He shakes his head and lets out a light chuckle. "If you wanna study then you shouldn't be playing around on 9gag. It's very distracting, trust me, I know."

Younger eyes narrow at that last comment. "You would know, wouldn't you? You just know about everything, huh?" Oh crap, those words aren't supposed to come out like that.

A slight scowl goes on Ace's face. Who the hell does Luffy think he's talking to like that? '_No, no. It's okay, he's just a little upset._' A heavier breath leaves the older brother's mouth as he forces himself to remain calm and he completely ignores that last question. "Lu,"

"It's Luffy." The annoyed teen corrects as he turns the page to reveal the next chapter.

When the hell did he have to start calling his brother by his name? '_If I keep thinking like this then I'm gonna get mad._' Another heavy breath is taken. "Luffy, is this because I didn't have sex with you yesterday?"

Eyes ignore the words and diagram on the pages as Luffy focuses on the question asked. '_It's not the sex, it's—_' He grips the edge of the book with his right hand before answering the question. "If I say yes then will you leave me alone so I can study?"

Ace narrows his eyes as looks at the back of the messy, black head. "If you're gonna lie then I'm not leaving."

Luffy tightens his grip on the book. "I'm not lying—"

"You wouldn't have asked me to leave like that if you weren't. I'm not stupid. I know when you're trying to lie." The twenty year old closes his eyes and rubs the side of his head, forcing himself to calm down again.

The teen relaxes his hand and turns the page. "Can you please get out so I can study?"

"Luf—"

"I'm not mad at you anymore," Luffy quickly interrupts. "—so can you leave? Please?"

Ace quietly gets off of the bed and slowly walks towards the joined bathroom seeing his brother looking at the book with his head down. When he's a few feet from the bathroom he stops and turns towards Luffy, grabbing the younger's left wrist. "Stop lying to me."

The teen grits his teeth just so he doesn't yell at the older brunette. "I'm not lying."

Older eyes narrow as he releases his hold on the other's arm. "Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're not mad anymore."

…

…

…

…

…

Six seconds pass.

Luffy can't do it. He doesn't even want to try since he knows that Ace knows he is in fact lying. All he can do is look from his book to the right and see the computer mouse.

Seeing how his younger brother isn't able to tell him lets Ace know that he was right, Luffy is trying to lie to him. "You can't do it, can you?"

The younger's eyes close while he takes a short breath, wanting to make sure that he's still calm. "Ace, just please get out. I don't want to fight with you right now."

"And you think I do? Look," he lets go of the younger's arm and takes another heavy breath, "—as soon as you tell me exactly what I did to make you mad then I'll get out and let you finish studying or whatever you were doing, alright?"

Luffy turns to look at the older brunette. "Leave Ace. I'm not telling you."

The twenty year old nods his head as he takes a few steps back and leans against the wall. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna stay here then."

Hands go on the younger's face and he uses his fingers to slightly tug at the roots of his hair. Ace is making him get really frustrated right now. "Why won't you go?"

"I already told you I want to know what the problem is; why are you so mad at me for saying no?" Why the hell is his brother being so stubborn?

The seventeen year old abruptly stands up from his chair, pushing it a little ways from him, and starts walking to the opposite wall. "It's not your problem."

It's not his what? Ace pushes himself off of the wall and walks towards the teen. "The hell it isn't. You're mad at _**me**_, that makes it my damn problem, Luffy."

"Damn it Ace, just," Luffy turns around and sees his brother a foot away from him. "—… I don't want you around. I wanna be by myself right now, alright?" Why can't Ace understand that? He needs to be alone right now.

Every emotion is wiped off of the freckled face as Ace just stares at the teen. "Why?"

Young eyes look from side to side, trying to think of an excuse but unfortunately nothing comes to mind. Knowing that he can't think of anything that at least sounds decent Luffy just clenches his fists and walks passed his older brother but he doesn't get too far when a hand grabs his upper right arm. Looking back he can see that same emotionless look on his brother's face. "Ace…!"

"Why?" Ace re-asks his question. Why is Luffy trying to avoid this question?

Luffy pulls his arm back and is surprised that Ace actually lets him go. He then sees that his brother's gaze is softening and that makes him feel even worse for wanting to kick Ace out.

"Luffy," the upset college student closes his eyes and stays silent for a few seconds to calm himself down before looking back at his brother. "—I don't know why saying no this last time was so much different than the other times, okay. I have no idea why, but I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want it to go back to the way it's supposed to be with you being my little brother—"

"Don't," Luffy shakes his head, "—don't call me that right now Ace."

Ace's eyes widen for a second. "Y-you," and then it finally hits him, making him narrow his eyes. His brother is going to try and play that card again. "—don't you even _**think**_ about saying that again."

Younger, obsidian eyes harden as Luffy takes a step closer towards the older male. "Think about what?"

Ace slowly balls his fists before instantly relaxing them. He really doesn't want to hit his brother when he's supposed to try to make up with him. "You know exactly what. Don't you dare say it."

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Ace." Luffy honestly does not want to play this card but if Ace doesn't leave soon then he just might have to.

The right index finger points directly in between the teen's eyes as Ace is trying his hardest not to poke the brat right now. "Oh no, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

The now stoic teen crosses his arms over his chest and puts most of his weight on his right side. "What? Say that we're not—"

"Luffy, I am warning you. Do. Not. Say it." Ace is trying his hardest right now to keep his temper under control but Luffy just keeps pushing that button and it's only a matter of time before he finally explodes.

Luffy closes his eyes for a few seconds and thinks before he looks back at the older brunette. "Fine, if you get out then I won't say it."

Ace waves his finger back and forth as a dry chuckle leaves his mouth. "Do not be that guy right now."

"Oh, I'm that guy right now Ace. Get out or I'll say it."

The twenty year old closes his eyes and tries to breathe slowly but it's hard for him to remain calm in this situation. A few seconds pass and he finally gets himself calm again. "I'm not leaving."

Luffy is really hoping that Ace would just leave; now he has to resort to these damn words again. He really, really doesn't want to. "We're,"

Ace didn't think that the twerp would really follow through with this threat. "Luffy,"

"—not,"

"—I'm warning you. Don't."

"—brothers."

_"Everyone knows that it's really rare for Luffy to get angry like this. We both know that when he actually does get upset he doesn't know what he says half the time." _The words echo through his head, making Ace remember that Luffy is in fact angry.

Ace just closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing as he's trying to make sure that his hands don't ball into fists. It's the only thing that he can do because if he opens his eyes right now then he's gonna end up knocking his brother to the floor and beat the hell out of him.

Seeing the creased eyebrows, tight eyelids, and clenched jaw lets Luffy know that Ace is completely pissed off right now. Whenever Ace gets mad like this he usually lashes out on whoever makes him mad —except for their grandpa— so it's really strange to see Ace trying to calm himself down like this.

'_He's just mad._' Ace takes a really deep breath, needing every single bit of it to calm himself down. '_He never gets mad._' He slowly releases the intake of air and inhales once more. '_There's no reason why I should beat the hell out of him just because of what he said… no matter how much I want to._'

Luffy looks back at his desk to see the opened chemistry book and remembers that he needs to study but if he tries to leave his room right now then Ace is gonna try and —most likely— make him stay.

Ace finally gets himself calmed before he looks at his brother again and sees the teen looking back. "Luffy…"

Said teen turns around is really surprised that Ace is completely calmed. He's really happy that Ace got his temper under control but is still mad that Ace is still in his room.

"We're not brothers." Those words weren't supposed to come out that quick.

The twenty year old closes his eyes and breathes. '_Hey, what'd ya know, it works._' Opening his eyes he can see that the teen has a mildly surprised look on his face, making him smirk. "That the best you got?"

"It didn't work?" The first three times it worked really well so how did Ace master ignoring it so quickly?

His smirk turns smug as Ace sees how his brother looks a tad disappointed. "It won't anymore."

"You don't say." Luffy takes a moment to change his way of thinking so whatever he does can make Ace leave his room. "Well, how about this?"

The older's eyebrow raises. "How about what?"

Instead of verbally answering Luffy cocks his right hand back and throws it at his brother. Ace, surprisingly, sees the oncoming fist and steps to his right to avoid the quick attack. Seeing the older brunette move out the way makes Luffy quickly throws another punch with his free hand, hoping that he'll be able to hit his brother. Ace sees the second attack and grabs the wrist before taking a hold of the other and pushes the teen towards the bed.

"Luffy, what the hell?" Seriously, where the hell did those attacks come from? He just thought that his brother was gonna try and talk some more not attack him.

The teen brings a knee up to try and hit the older's stomach and Ace lets go of his hands but unfortunately his brother steps back to avoid the attack. As soon as his foot touches the ground Luffy throws another punch at Ace with his right hand but it gets caught in the other's right. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth before throwing his left hand at the older brunette but once again Ace catches it. Not only did he not hit his brother like he wanted to but his arms are crossed now too. "Let go!"

Ace narrows his eyes as he takes a step forward and makes the younger step back and hit the corner of the bed. "Why, so you can attack me again?"

Luffy tries to pull his arms free but the grip is just getting tighter. "Ace…!"

Said male pushes his brother back, making Luffy lay on the bed with him on top. He moves his legs to his brother's hips and pins the crossed arms on the younger's chest. "No. You're still avoiding my question. Why are you mad at me for saying no this time?"

The struggling teen tries to pull at his arms free again but the combination of the older's weight on top of him plus the grip on his hands makes sure that he can't get out. Even so he continues to pull at his trapped hands. "Ace, let go of me!"

Ace tightens his grip on the younger's hands and presses his knees into the hip bones to make sure that Luffy has no chance to escape. "I'm not doing a damn thing until you tell me why you're so pissed at me!"

Teeth bite the inner cheek as Luffy closes his eyes tight. "Alright, I'll talk. Just let me go."

The older's eyes narrow. "No cause as soon as I get off of you you're gonna try and run out of here."

Damn it. Ace can see right through him. He hates this; he hates the fact that he's backed into a corner with no possible way out.

Luffy opens his eyes and lets out a defeated breath before focusing on his older brother. "…Fine, I'll tell you, just stop squeezing me so tight."

'_Finally._' An alleviated sigh leaves the older's mouth while he moves his knees to the side a bit and loosens his grip on the hands. Ace takes another breath to calm himself down as his features soften before he looks at the side of his brother's face. Seems like Luffy still doesn't want to look at him directly but since he's finally gonna get his answer then he really doesn't care. "Luffy, why are you mad at me for saying no this last time?"

The trapped teen closes his eyes as another defeated sigh leaves his mouth. He doesn't want to tell Ace the reason why because if he does then something is gonna go wrong but Ace isn't giving him any other options at the moment. Luffy keeps his gaze at door as he finally tells the reason. "…It's not because you rejected me Ace."

The older brother raises his left eyebrow at that. That's not the reason why he was completely ignored all of yesterday before they got into this stupid fight? He was completely sure that was the reason. "Then why are you mad?"

The room is completely silent for a few seconds before the younger brother finally says why. "I'm mad cause…," he lets out a breath and turns to look at the other brunette, "—you keep leading me on."

Said male knits his eyebrows together as he's trying to figure out what his brother means. "What do you mean I keep leading you on? The only time that I did was on Saturday and I already apologized for that."

Luffy shakes his head in disagreement. "You've done it the past four days Ace."

Ace stares at nothing in particular as he really trying to think. How? The only time he actually did do that was three days ago when he made that bet with his brother, so what the heck is Luffy going on about?

Seeing the confused look on his brother's face causes Luffy to lightly shake his head as he's about to go deeper into his explanation. "It's true that I keep trying to touch and kiss you on, we both know this."

"Yeah I know, but how am _**I**_ leading you on?" Telling him how would be very nice right now because he really doesn't understand.

Luffy turns his head to look at the door again. He doesn't want to look at his brother to make the situation any harder than it already is. "I… I admit on Friday, yes I did kiss you when we were only supposed to touch ourselves but you," he turns his head to look at Ace. Since he's gonna get uncomfortable then he's making sure that his brother is gonna be too. "—you grabbed me and started rubbing us against each other."

Did Ace really do that?

It finally clicks. Luffy was in fact between his legs kissing him but he reached over and— Alright, so his brother is right about that one, but how else did he lead Luffy on?

"And then on Saturday you—"

"Hey," the older interrupts, "—I already apologized for that bet we made."

Luffy shakes his head again. "That's not it. Don't you even remember how we got here in the first place? _**You**_ kissed me. I mean yeah I kissed you again and grabbed your dick but you pinned me to the door and kissed me before we came in here and…" The words die in his throat as he tries not to recall that moment.

Ace is really glad that Luffy decided to cut that sentence off when he did. If his brother said anymore then he would remember a few more memories and it's really not the best time to remember anything like that. But his brother is right, again. He did in fact kiss him.

The teen sees his brother sit back a little as the grip on his hands loosens some more. He's glad to know that Ace is finally getting it. "It was somewhat my fault on Sunday since I accidentally swallowed that pill."

"Somewhat?" Really, Luffy has the gall to say partially his fault? Luffy was the one who was closet raping him. He didn't do anything to his brother. "That whole closet mess was entirely your fault."

"But you kissed me back. That's why it's somewhat on my part."

Well he did kind of kiss Luffy back towards the end so — wait no. Luffy was the one who kept persisting that he do it. But then that just backfires since he actually did kiss his brother back. Out of all of these Sunday's little mishap should be the only one that doesn't count. His brother was drug induced while he was having hormonal complications. End of story.

Ace reluctantly agrees. "Fine, Sunday was 90% your fault and 10% mine."

"90? How'd you get to that?" Didn't Ace just hear him? It was somewhat his fault not nearly all.

"Because you were the one who licked my palm, sucked on my fingers, grabbed me, rubbed up against me, and then kissed me. Yeah, I'd say that the only reason why I kissed you back is because you forced me into it."

Luffy just blinks three times. Ace is right. Okay, then they can come to a conclusion that Sunday doesn't count.

They covered the first three days that Ace has been back home and now they can finally get to the day where all of this crap started. "So what did _**I**_ do to make you just lose it? Mind you that you were the one who came into my room at four-something in the morning, went under my cover, and started sucking me off before we ended up in here since Sabo had to urinate."

"You," the teen lets his eyes roam over the freckles on the older's face before looking back in the older's eyes, "—you were pushing my head down."

The confused expression goes back on the older's face. "What?"

"You were pushing my head down when I was sucking your dick."

That's why? That's the reason why Luffy is mad at him? "You said that I could do that on Saturday."

"That's because I thought we were gonna have sex Ace. That's why I didn't care when you actually did it yesterday. Do you have any idea how good it felt to know that I was making you moan when I was doing that to you? Or how good it felt to know that you were finally gonna have sex with me when I was done? That's the main reason why I didn't mind you moving my head the way you wanted me to. But after I got up and you kissed me you had that look on your face, the look that told me that you didn't want to go any further. When I seen that look I panicked. That's the reason I kept kissing you and made you stick your fingers in me and—" He can feel anger starting to swell up in him as his words die again.

If anything Ace can finally see it from Luffy's point of view but that still doesn't change the fact this stupid fight is happening because of sex. "So this is about me denying you, right?"

"Weren't you listening? I don't care that you rejected me, hell it would've been better if you just rejected me right when I started kissing or touching you but you didn't. You kept doing things to make me want you even more before you decided to finally leave. That's why I'm so mad at you, you kept leading me on."

Now Ace can really see where Luffy is coming from but it's not like he intended to do all of that to his brother; things just turned out like that before his common sense finally kicked in. Of course he's gonna tell Luffy this but there's one thing that he doesn't understand. "Why are you even after me in the first place?"

An agitated breath leaves the younger's mouth and he closes his eyes. It's not that he doesn't want to stop this fight he just doesn't want to tell Ace what's going on with him. No, that's not true.

Another breath leaves his mouth but this one is less agitated than the first. "Cause I thought that you could help me."

Confusion makes its way back to the older's face. "Help you…?"

"I don't know, it's just," Luffy looks to the sides again, "—when I seen those books two weeks ago I felt sorta funny. Then the first time I seen one of the picture books I didn't understand why I was getting hot. I asked Makino about it—"

The older's eyes widen. "You asked Makino?!"

The teen looks back towards his brother. "I would've asked you but you weren't here and she was the only around at the time. But yeah, she said that it was natural and that I was sexually aroused. I didn't know what it meant and asked her—"

"You what?!" Ace can feel a tinge of heat rise in his face.

"What? I didn't know what it meant." Seeing the slightly flustered look on his brother's face Luffy continues. "All she did was pat my shoulder and told me to look it up when I had a chance."

Poor Makino. Luffy dragged her into this without even knowing what he was doing but as a sweet woman that she is she didn't turn him down. '_She truly is a saint_.'

The twenty year old focuses back on his little brother and notices that he's not talking anymore. "Keep talking Lu. Why do you keep coming after me?"

Damn. Ace is really going to make him talk. "After I found out what it meant it bothered me. Everyone knows that I don't really care for relationships or any mushy stuff but that stupid feeling kept coming back. I tried to ignore it but it seemed like the more I tried the harder it got until I couldn't do it anymore but knowing that you were coming home made me happy because I knew that you could help find a way to stop it or at least make it come less often."

Ace releases the hands completely as he continues to listen.

The teen lets out a soft exhale. "Friday before you came home I found the book that you threw away and it was different from the other books that I seen. I didn't know that those were weird positions for sex. I honestly thought that it was just yoga and it was the same thing with the cookbook that really wasn't about cooking. Like I said, I wanted to ask you to help me with that problem but when I saw you Friday everything just changed."

"So you don't want me to help you anymore, is that what you're saying?"

"No I," Luffy bites the inside of his lip and closes his eyes. This was probably a bad idea to tell Ace about this.

"Lu?" Seeing the teen staying still makes Ace grip his shoulders. "Lu, keep talking."

The younger shakes his head no and remains quiet. Yeah, it was definitely a bad idea to talk about this.

Ace tightens his hold on the shoulders and moves his knees to the teen's hips again, applying a little pressure to them. He knows that his brother is going to difficult now. "Damn it Luffy. Tell me what's going on."

Luffy clenches his teeth and he's trying not to ball his fists as he's feeling pressured.

"Talk, damn it!"

Young eyes open with resurfaced anger dancing in them. "If you wanna know so freakin bad then I'll tell you! I can't sleep because of you! Every single night that you've been back has been bad for me! Every single time that I try to sleep I always have four or five different sex dreams, okay! You're always doing me in my dreams! Always in different positions but you're always having sex with me and I always wake up with that cream in my pants! Always!" Luffy grabs the arms pinning him down. "I want you to have sex with me, okay! I want my own brother to fuck me! Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?! You're my brother, Ace! You're my brother and I want you!" Heavy breaths escape his mouth as he leans his head back and closes his eyes again. "I want you…"

"Luffy, I…" Ace releases his grip on his younger brother. He honestly doesn't know how to respond to that. '_I mean I knew that he wanted sex but I had no idea that he needed help._'

Luffy lets go of the arms as his breathing settles down. "Get out Ace… I don't want to do this anymore…"

An irritated breath is released by Ace as he feels himself start to get upset. "You don't want to do this anymore? Guess what, that's just too damn bad because I heard you say that you needed help so you can kiss your thoughts of me leaving goodbye and we're gonna deal with this right now, got it?"

"Damn it. Just get out of here." The teen's eyes start to harden again. "It was a mistake to tell you any of this."

"You know what, screw your so called mistake. You think I'm honestly gonna leave since I just heard what's going on? I'm not going anywhere until this shit gets settled."

"Get the fuck out of my room Ace!"

The freckled male looks a little surprised to hear that language coming from his brother. "You're cussing at me now?! Really Lu?!"

Luffy glares at the older brunette on top of him. "What else am I supposed to do when you keep pushing me?! You keep fucking pushing me, damn it!"

"Yeah I heard from gramps and you know what," Ace moves his hands to grab the younger's upper arms and tightens his legs to make sure that Luffy can't move his. "—I'm gonna keep fucking pushing you until we get this shit straight!"

"Get off of me!" The trapped seventeen year old tries to twist his body left to right but since his brother's knees are digging into his hips and his arms are pinned down he can barely turn. He then raises his head to see that the older's left hand is within reach before he feels Ace shift his weight on him, making him fall back onto the bed again. Lifting his head again Luffy does the first thing that comes to mind and bites down on his brother's hand hard.

"Aaaggh! Fuck!" Ace tries to pull his hand back but the teeth tighten their hold on him. A few more seconds pass before the teeth finally let go of him and he instantly pulls his hand back, looking at it to see red, angry teeth marks indenting his skin. He then turns his attention back to his violent brother. "Luffy, what the fuck?!"

"Get off!" Luffy twists his body to the left and finally succeeds on getting his older brother off. Not a second sooner does he turn to his right to roll off of the bed but isn't able to do so when something grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him further onto the bed. A hand then grabs his shoulder and pins him back onto his bed while he feels pressure on top of his thighs. "Ace…!"

Said older brother sees the teen throw a fist towards him and Ace grabs the hand before pinning it on top of the left forearm, making sure that his brother isn't able to move either limbs. "Lu, you just fucking bit me!"

Luffy is taking heavy breaths as he continues to glare at his brother. "I would've done more… but you wouldn't let me… now get off…!"

"Fuck you, I'm not doing shit." Ace looks at his reddened hand. "Damn, that hurts." He then turns back to his brother. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

The teen starts to twists his body back and forth once more, trying his hardest to make the older brunette get away from him. "You're what's wrong with me! Damn it Ace, get off of me!"

Ace ignores the demand and presses his knees harder onto the younger's thighs to make the thrashing is less effective for his brother. "You think you're the only one that's having issues here?!"

Luffy closes his eyes to block the angry image out. "I don't care! Now get out!"

"Ever since you started fucking touching me I've been having issues, alright? I know exactly how wrong it sounds to want to fuck my own brother!"

"Shut up! You're just saying that!" Despite the fact that his efforts are for naught the trapped teen continues to struggle against his brother's hold.

"Luffy, stop it and listen to me damn it!" Ace tightens his hold on his brother to nearly restrain the movements completely. He's determined to make Luffy listen to him. "Quit moving and listen! What'd you want me to say?! That it's normal to wanna have sex with my little brother?! You think I like feeling like this?!"

Why the hell would Ace just tell a bold face lie like this? Saturday was the only day that he wanted to have sex with him. "What're you talking about?! You never wanted to—"

"Bullshit! You don't know how the hell I've been feeling!" The freckled male closes his eyes and lets out a heavy breath, needing to calm himself down before he can look at his brother again. "You don't understand how hard it is to hold back and not have sex with you…"

Young eyes widen at the sudden discovery. That is the last thing he's expecting to hear. "No, y-you're lying aren't you?! You're just trying to trick me—"

"Luffy…," a calm breath escapes the older's lips as he lightly tightens his grip before loosening his hold on the arms, "—look I came home to relax and hang out with you and all of my friends here, alright. Sabo and I had intended to get you and Stelly together so we could torture you guys for a bit before we invited Zoro and everyone else to party and have fun with us but when you caught me off guard Saturday I forgot everything that I planned to do. When we were about to do it I honestly wanted to have sex with you. The thing that stopped us was Nami, Usopp and the fact that you always turn your computer on."

Luffy turns his head to the side when he hears the last part. So the reason why they didn't do anymore was because he decided to turn the computer on. It was his fault that they didn't do it.

Ace lets go of the arms and moves his legs to the side so he can sit on the bed. "After we got finished talking with them my logic came back, that's why I didn't want to have sex with you afterwards. I couldn't do it that with you because you're my brother. And then when we were hiding from gramps in the closet you were— no, not you, my hormones and logic were both fucking with me. That same day I even thought about knocking Sabo out just so I could do you but there was no way that I could've done it so I didn't."

The teen balls his fists and turns to look at his older brother. "If you want it so bad then why haven't we have sex yet Ace?! Why do you always turn me down?!"

Ace uses his bitten hand to cover his eyes as a deep breath escapes him. "You forget one very important aspect, Luffy. _**He's**_ home."

Luffy's eyes widen in realization. "Grandpa…"

"Exactly. Luffy," brings his hand down as his other rests on his leg, "—listen. If he found out that we were kissing much less touching each other then he would literally kill us. I'm not even exaggerating; he will beat us to death. That's the main reason why we haven't had sex. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't want him to find out what we're doing." A sigh escapes his mouth as he brings a hand up to run through his dark hair. "I'm sorry for leading you on like this, I really am but as long as he's here then there's no possible way that we can ever do it."

Seeing his little brother turn his head as the information finally sinks in makes Ace continue to speak. "Lu, him finding out that we want to have sex is the same thing as barging into his room, dancing around while taunting him in his face and asking him what he's going to do about it. I don't want either one of us to lose our lives because of this."

"Even so," Luffy sits himself up and looks back at the older brunette, "—you didn't have to lead me on like this Ace. You could have explained this earlier to me so I wouldn't have been as mad at you."

The twenty year old turns to look at his younger brother only to see the teen still looking upset. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes I am but I'm not gonna make a big deal about it anymore so," Luffy gets up and starts walking back to his desk, "— you can get out now."

Ace looks completely lost right now. "Why would I get out if we didn't get this fixed yet?"

The seventeen year old is halfway at his desk before he turns to look at his brother. "Because you said the only thing you wanted to know was why I'm mad at you and since I told you then that means you can leave and let me study."

Older eyes slightly narrow. "But you're still mad at me."

Luffy turns back to continue his way towards his desk. "Yeah, I am so get out."

"No."

The teen quickly looks at his brother before his hand can touch the back of the chair. Why is Ace being so difficult right now. "Ace!"

Said male gets up from the bed and makes his way towards the teen. "No."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said but you said that you needed help so that's what I'm gonna do."

Luffy angrily turns around and grabs the back of the chair. "I don't want your help."

"That's just too bad. I'm gonna help you."

The teen balls up his hands and opts to dig his nails into his palms rather than lashing out on his brother since he knows that he'll end up getting pinned again. "I don't need your help to study."

"Study? When have you actually tried to study without anyone telling you to?" That's one of the few things that his little brother only does when he's forced. Luffy will do his homework no problem but studying, his brother never willingly wants to study.

A harsh scowl makes its way on the teen's face. "And you wonder why I said that we weren't brothers…"

"Where the hell did that just come from? All I said was that I never seen you actually want to study. That's all I fucking said."

"Yeah but you don't believe me Ace. You think that I'm trying to lie."

"Trying? You can't lie if you wanted to."

"See! There you go again! You think that I can't do anything, huh?!" Luffy takes a step forward and puts his hands on the older's chest before he pushes his brother back. "Why don't you just say it?!"

"Luffy," Ace clenches his fists before he immediately relaxes them. There is no way that he's gonna let himself hit his brother again. "—don't push me…"

Luffy does the opposite and pushes his brother again. "Why don't you just say what you've always wanted to say?! Say the main reason why you never told anyone at your school that you have a little brother!"

The older brother inhales a quick breath as he's pushed the third time. "Stop pushing me."

"The reason why I can't cook, why I don't study, why I can't lie is because you think I'm a complete fuck-up, right?! I'm nothing but a fuck-up! That's what you wanna say! That's the reason why you haven't told anyone about me because all I do is fuck everything up!"

Ace grabs the younger's shoulders and squeezes them tightly. He knows that his eyes look menacing right now but his brother is pushing him way too far. "Shut the fuck up Luffy!"

Luffy eyes are completely hard as he's glaring at his brother. "Just say it Ace. Just say that I'm a fuck-up!"

"Luffy. Shut. Up." His grip on the shoulders tighten as he takes a step forward, making his brother step back. "I don't want to hear you say that shit so shut the fuck up right now!"

"I'm only saying it because you won't! It's the reason why you keep watching me when I'm in the kitchen just so I don't fuck it up anymore right?! That's the reason why you won't let me cook, isn't it?! Because you think that I'm gonna fuck everything up and burn the kitchen down! You have no faith in me Ace! All because I'm just a fuck-up, right?!"

Not able to take it anymore Ace brings his right hand up and punches the air right by his brother's face, making a few strands of hair sway. He's vaguely surprised that Luffy didn't even flinch from the punch. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I am this close," he brings his hand to the younger's face as his index finger and thumb nearly touch each other, "—this fucking close to beating the shit out of you right now. If I thought that you were a fuck-up then I wouldn't have even bothered trying to help you!"

Pure anger can clearly be seen in Luffy's dark eyes. "You know what, fuck you Ace! I wish you didn't come back this time!"

Older eyes just widen at the statement. Even if Luffy is mad, even if his brother doesn't know what he's saying while he's angry, he shouldn't have gone that far. "Really Luffy? Do you honestly mean that?"

Nails dig into the younger's skin as he's balling his fists. He's about to say something but the shocked brunette cuts him off.

"Before you answer I just want you to know that if you do in fact say "yes" then you won't have to worry about me anymore. I won't bother you for the rest of your life. And if you tell me to get out again then that'll be the same thing as you saying "yes", so do you really wish that I didn't come back?"

Younger eyes widen as the tables turn. Ace says a lot of things and he usually means what he says but he's not serious is he? There's just no way that he can be serious about this. This fight shouldn't make him go that far but Ace always means what he says...

"That's not fair!"

Ace puts an impassive mask on his face. "Life never is now answer my question: do you really mean that?"

Luffy closes his eyes and brings his hands up to his face in frustration. He's so mad at Ace right now. The best thing for him to do is to keep his mouth closed because if he tries to say something then there's a chance that it'll be the wrong thing and he won't see his brother ever again.

Impatience is starting to make its way to Ace. "I need an answer Luffy. Do you mean that or not?"

The teen continues to keep his eyes closed as he shakes his head, refusing to answer the question.

Ace narrows his eyes. "Is that a "no" or do you just not want to answer the question?"

Pressured. Luffy is definitely feeling pressured right now as he walking backwards until his back hits the wall. Not a moment later does he hear padded footsteps come closer until hands reach out and grab his wrists, making him drop them from his face. Ace really needs to give him some space right now.

"Give me a verbal answer." Seeing how the teen is still shaking his head Ace tightens his grip on the wrists a little while his anger is quickly resurfacing again. "Luffy, answer me."

The pressure on his arm is getting harder, making Luffy clench his eyes tighter for a second before he finally opens them to look at his brother. He can clearly see the anger in the older dark eyes. "Let go…!"

"Tell me," his grip tightens a bit more, "—do you still want an older brother or would you like to be the only child from now on?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"Oh, so now we're at the yelling stage of this stupid fight, huhf? But," unconsciously Ace starts to twist the wrists a little. If he actually knew what he was doing to his brother then he would immediately stop. "—you still never answered me: you wanna be the only child or can I accommodate you with your studies like an older brother is supposed to?"

Luffy lowers his head down and bites on his bottom lip as he feels sharp pain shoot from his right wrist up to his elbow. If Ace keeps adding pressure to it then it'll only be a matter of time before his wrist is sprained if not broken. "Ace… stop!"

"Stop what?" Ace pushes the younger against the wall so he can see his brother's face. "I'm not doing anything expect for trying to get my brother to answer a simple question."

No, Ace is really trying to break his arm right now. The pained teen cracks an eye open and clenches his teeth together. "You're hurting me…!"

"How? I'm sure that I didn't say we weren't brothers. You took the liberty of saying that. I'm just trying to get an answer out of you. So is it a "yes" or "no"?" Ace narrows his eyes some more as he presses Luffy further against the wall.

"Stop it!" Luffy has seen Ace angry before and he's also seen what his brother looks like when he's enraged so he's not surprised to see Ace angry like this. The only thing that seems to be really different is a slightly crazed glint in his brother's eyes. Everyone knows that Ace has a bad temper problem when he's mad but this is just different. "Let go!"

"Answer me damn it!" Ace not only twists the limbs more he also pulls them.

Luff tries to hold out a bit longer but he can't with the added tug. He knows for a fact that his wrist is going to break if this keeps up any longer. "Get out Ace!"

Those three words are all it takes for sudden anger to disappear as Ace comes back to his senses. He feels the bones in his hands and looks down to see that the strangled hands are discolored with veins popping out. Ace quickly lets go of the limbs as he looks up at his brother's face. Horror appears on his face as he looks at Luffy in complete disbelief. He just physically hurt his brother. He almost broke Luffy's wrist over a stupid question.

"Luffy, I…" Ace reaches a hand out to try and touch his brother's face but stops when Luffy furiously shakes his head.

"Don't touch me…!" Luffy uses his better hand to hold the severely injured one, wanting to rub it in hopes to try and soothe the pain away. Unfortunately it doesn't work like he hopes it would.

Listening to the order Ace takes a step back to give the teen some space. What the hell came over him to actually do that to Luffy, to his little brother? Sabo is right: he's really losing it. "…I am so sorry. I—"

The teen opens his eyes and looks at his brother to see the regret in his eyes. As much as he wants to forgive Ace he can't, the severe pain won't let him. "Just… leave me alone… get out…"

_"Before you answer that I just want you to know that if you do in fact say "yes" then you won't have to worry about me anymore. I won't bother you for the rest of your life. Also, it'll be the same thing if you tell me to get out."_

Eyes widen once again. Luffy doesn't want to be bothered by him anymore. His brother didn't say it once, no he said it twice.

Luffy clenches his eyes shut again as a new wave of pain shoots through his entire arm.

The room is completely quiet for a few minutes. The minutes, however, seem like hours as the atmosphere is dreadful with the younger brother in physical pain while the older is completely helpless to do anything about it.

A soft breath comes from the older's mouth before he finally turns around. He's going to accept it. It'll be hard but if Luffy doesn't want him around anymore than he has no choice but to respect his brother's wishes.

Hearing padded footsteps going further away, Luffy looks up and sees his brother heading towards their joined bathroom. "Ace…?"

Said male stops but doesn't turn towards the younger. "You said "get out" twice and as promised I won't bother you anymore."

The teen tightens his hold on the injured hand as his eyes widen. "…"

A sad smile goes on the freckled face as he finally turns to look at his little brother. "Don't worry, you're grown — well, you're growing up and we both know that you can take care of yourself so you don't need me around anyways, right?"

Luffy opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out when he sees Ace turn back to the bathroom and walk. He's just staring in complete shock at the retreating form.

Ace reaches the door and comes to a sudden stop. "It really does hurt to be rejected."

Luffy can practically feel his heart stop from those words. "Ace…!"

"Take care of yourself Luffy…"

Ace walks through the bathroom and closes the door leaving the pained teen in his room all alone. Luffy slumps against the wall and slides down it, not having the strength to stand anymore, and even though he's in a lot of pain it's being ignored at the moment. He just completely let go of his older brother.

His jaw just trembles as he continues to stare at the closed bathroom door. Luffy feels lower than a bottomless pit right now. Even if he wanted to apologize to his brother right now it wouldn't mean anything because Ace is the kind of person who sticks to his word no matter what. He won't take Luffy back.

Luffy brings his knees up to his chest and chokes back a sob. "I really am nothing… but a fuck-up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>

…Yeah. Can't really say anything too funny since there was hardly any fun parts in here. So I'm just gonna go with review and let me know what you thoughts are and I'll get to the next part of their dispute soon.

So until next time, you guys take care of yourselves.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	12. Afternoon 5

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 12**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home? AU

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor, BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, all in all humor, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Music:  
><strong>Goodbye by Alicia Keys  
>Climax by Usher<p>

**Review Reply:**

**heavensentskysky: **I would encourage you to scream but since you want to hold it in then that's fine. :)) Here's the next part.

**Felicia: **Thank you much! It was a bit of a challenge to make them argue like that but here you go. :))

**Dame Senchou: **I'm sorry that your heart to hurt like that. The torture does end really soon so hopefully your heart doesn't hurt anymore. :)

**Tamamo no mae: **Here's the next chapter so please don't cry.

**Minako1013:** The brothers are so stubborn that it'll make anyone mad. And don't worry, this is going to stay a family/humor story. The last few chapters were the only sad ones. :) By the way, I absolutely love your avatar/icon. **^-^**

**OPprincesses: **Thank you so much! I was hoping to make my viewers feel it and it seems like it worked.

**ghostlyangel: **Them both being stubborn is just awful. Just read on and you'll see what happens.

**Kamonohashi-Chan: **I'm sorry but I love you too. I just love adding suspense to my stories.

**OnePiecefanfic: **Honestly, I didn't intend to make it this heartbreaking but I think I might've went a little overboard. And no worries things will look up.  
><strong>^-^<strong>

**Nekogirl813: **Oh, don't cry. I'm sorry I made you cry. Things will get better. **^.^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday 3:42 p.m.<strong>_

The bathroom door closes as the disbelieving older brother leans against it and he lets out an exhausted breath. What did he just do? What did he just force his brother to say? Why did he even hurt his brother like that? For what? Just to answer a stupid question? What the hell's wrong with him, seriously? How did he get so blind in a rage like that? He just hurt his little brother.

He should've left like he planned on after hearing what was wrong with Luffy. It should have never gotten like this.

Ace leans his head back some more and closes his eyes. "I pushed him too far this time…"

_**3:43 p.m.**_

Regret.

The dejected teen isn't quite there yet but he's pretty sure that he'll feel it soon enough. Why did their argument turn out like this? Why couldn't he just let Ace help him like his brother— "No… he's not my brother anymore…"

Those six words sadden him even more. He just lost his brother because he's so stubborn; because he didn't want Ace to help him; all because he wanted to have a reason to stay mad at Ace.

He really lost his older brother…

Luffy brings his left hand to the wall and he slowly starts to pull himself up. Everything feels numb: the pain in his wrists, the way that he's bending his legs, him actually pulling himself up, and the solid wall that his back is now resting against. He just seems dead now. A majority of his life had revolved around his former brother but since he lost Ace there seems to be noting left. He knows that's not true because he has all of his friends, but still he lost his favorite person in the whole world.

Once he realizes that he's on his feet he lightly takes a hold on his bad hand and walks towards the bed in almost in a grim trance until he lightly bumps into the side of it. Without even thinking he takes a seat.

Dispirited dark eyes look to the left and see the highly stacked sandwich that was brought in sitting on his nightstand. Ace had known that he was hungry and either made that for him or just sacrificed his own for him. No matter how it was made Ace brought it in for him to eat but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime. Any appetite that he might have had is completely gone now.

Knowing this makes him ball his hands. This has got to be the only day in his entire life that he doesn't feel like eating. No matter the circumstance, he never loses his appetite; he would never turn food down but from looking at the sandwich is just making him angry. Ace spent time and energy to make it and bring it to him but it's really just making him sick to even look at it. He turns away from the plate and stares at the wall in front of him.

How could he let himself get so mad at Ace to even say that they weren't brothers in the first place? Why has he been acting so differently ever since two weeks ago?

"Two weeks… ago…—"

Is that it? Is it because of these horomones-things or whatever they're called that he's been a little different? It has to be… it has to be the reason why he can't control himself. That's why he and Ace got into this stupid fight. It's because of these stupid feelings that he lost his brother. This would've never happened if he didn't look at those books or even want to have sex in the first place. This all these horomones fault.

The pain from his wrists are still brushed aside as he grabs his digital alarm clock and yanks it, ripping the cord out of the electrical socket before he throws it hard at the bathroom door. He watches as the screen pops out and the hard plastic case comes off. The red, green, and yellow wires are visible while small pieces are chipped off and there's a big scratch on the door.

It's not enough. Breaking the clock isn't enough to quench his sudden anger. He needs to do something, anything, probably break more things to hopefully calm him down. He normally isn't like this, he won't usually resolve his problems through violence unless he absolutely has to but right now it seems to be the only thing that can help him.

_**3:47 p.m.**_

Closing the door to his room the melancholic twenty year old slowly starts to walk down the hallway, finally accepting what just happened: he'll no longer be in his brother's life. A small, sad smile grazes his mouth as he lowers his head. "Who would've thought that this day would come…"

"Ace?"

Said male looks up to see his best friend.

Sabo instantly notices that there's something wrong. He's on the verge of questioning the brunette but whether it's the look in his friend's eyes or the way that Ace is carrying himself at the moment he just leaves it as is right now.

"What's up Sabo?"

What was the reason he had to talk with Ace again?

Oh… that.

The things he does for family.

A bland expression makes its way to the blonde as he continues to walk towards his friend. How he doesn't want to leave right now. "Mom just called and I have to go pick Stelly up from his study-thing or whatever at school."

Ace doesn't say anything, he just looks at the blonde curiously.

"Apparently Mr. Stuck-Up is getting death threats by other students or something and she's worried about her _**precious baby**_." Sabo wraps his arm around the brunette's shoulder as they start walking out of the hallway. "Dude, I would just let him get his ass kicked if I could. He needs it, badly."

A soft chuckle escapes Ace's mouth. "Still, you need to take care of him…"

"Yeah," Sabo leans his head back as a sigh leaves his mouth. He really doesn't want deal with that headache right now. "—I know. No one's allowed to kill him except us."

As both college students walk past Luffy's room they hear something shatter against a wall, making them automatically stop.

'_Why is he throwing things_?' Sabo put his hand on the door knob to see what's up with the teen but stop from trying to turn it when Ace grabs a hold of his wrist and shakes his head before letting him go.

The blonde narrows his eyes at the door a bit and then turns his head towards his friend, trying to figure something out. "Ace,"

Said student looks at his friend. Knowing Sabo, he most likely figured it out or is really close to figuring it out and is just going to question him about it.

"—what happened with you guys?"

"What," a fake smile goes across his face, "—you don't want to take a wild guess?"

A serious look is on Sabo's face. From hearing something just smashing against Luffy's wall means that it's no laughing matter. "Don't play right now. What happened?"

A sigh leaves the freckled male as he lowers his head, closes his eyes and sighs again. Looking back up he gives in and tells Sabo. "I'm gonna go back tomorrow after I talk with Gin," seeing the confused look on the blonde's face he continues to talk. "—back to CBU."

Eyes instantly widen. "Why? Ace, what the hell happened?"

"Things…" another sigh leaves Ace's mouth, "—just started getting complicated and it finally came to the point that he doesn't want me around anymore." Seeing that the blonde is going to say something he quickly cuts him off. "I could've tried harder I guess or handled it differently but he just doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"Ace… you guys, just… what?" Disbelief is clearly evident in Sabo's eyes. How on earth did a little fight end up to this? Aren't these two the best brother's in all of East Blue? Hell, they even got that trophy at the Community Picnic about eight or nine years ago. Maybe not that exact trophy but they got a trophy. Even before they got a trophy, heck, when he first met them they were always happy together and there might have been more times than not when Luffy got a little mad at Ace for teasing him but it never resulted in them having a fight like this. They have never been mad at each other like this.

This is pretty much the reaction that Ace knew his friend was going to have: complete confusion.

"Sabo, it's alright—"

"It's not alright. Dude… what the hell? I mean seriously what the hell? I don't even wanna know what happened… just, what got into you guys to even go that far?" Sabo shakes his head to try and get the last two minutes situated into his head and he puts a hand on Ace's left shoulder. "You know what, I'm calling mom and telling her that I need to stay here."

"Sabo, don't—"

"No, this, whatever the hell _**this **_is should not even be happening, ever; not with you two at least. With me and Stelly, yeah I can see this happening but not with you guys." Sabo reaches into his front pants pocket, intending to get his small Den-Den Mushi but is stopped when Ace grabs his hand again.

"It's fine."

"No it's not—"

"Really, it's fine." Ace lets go of the hand and walks past Luffy's door. "I mean it'll hurt for a bit but we'll both be alright. He has his friends that he can talk with and I got mine so you don't have to worry about us."

"Ace…"

"Besides," the freckled male stops walking and turns to his best friend, a really small but genuine smile adorning his face, "—you need to take care of Stelly. Even if he's an annoying pest that everyone wants to beat the hell out of most of the time take good care of him."

_**3:59 p.m.**_

A small breeze makes the closed curtains dance a bit as it enters the darkened room. There are a few small dents on the wall next to the bathroom door, different colored cords scattered between his bed and wall, more chipped pieces of plastic on top of the cords, a broken light bulb sitting next to the nightstand that's on its side and a wooden frame in six different pieces covering the shattered glass on the ground next to the dismantled bed.

Sitting against the side of his bed Luffy looks down at the shattered glass to see a picture of him and Ace at the Community Picnic. He reaches down with his left hand to grab the photo but it gets cut in the process. He's so out of it that he doesn't feel any physical pain. When he gets a hold of it he brings his hand back up and it gets cut some more from the glass but he continues to ignore it as he gets a better look at the photo.

They had won the title of being the Best Brotherly Team when Ace was twelve and he was nine. That was a really fun day that they shared. It was also the only day that Ace almost sacrificed himself to be Stelly's brother just so Sabo could participate in one of the many games since Stelly was being such a crybaby.

_"Sabo! We could've done a lot better than those ruffians that you call friends if you would have just let me play with you." Stelly stomps his foot down and crosses his arms as he sees Ace and Luffy coming back from the finish line of the Three-Legged Race._

_"How am I supposed to play with you when you refused to let your leg get strapped to mine?"_

_"That strap is completely filthy."_

_Sabo rolls his eyes at the comment. "Why'd mom even bother to bring you here?"_

_"Sabo!" Luffy calls out before he and Ace finally reach the blonde. "You missed it."_

_Said blonde turns to the dark haired brothers. "What are you talking about? I watched you guys."_

_"Yeah, but you should've played with us. It was lots of fun. We were like a three legged goat-man."_

_Sabo openly laughs at the younger brunette's comment as the two brother are making their way towards him._

_Ace reaches the other brothers and ruffles Luffy's head. "He wanted to beat you so bad at that game."_

_Sabo narrows his eyes at Ace. "Did he or were you the one who wanted to beat me?"_

_Ace just laughs. "Okay, so we both wanted to beat you. But still, you should've played though."_

_Sabo laughs in return. "Yeah, but maybe next time."_

_"No!"_

_The two brunettes and blonde look at the ten year old. "Sabo is not going to play such a foul game. He may be a ruffian too but at least he has some class unlike you both."_

_"You know," Luffy takes a step towards Stelly and cocks his hand back only for Ace to grab it, "—you're a pain in my foot."_

_"It's "you're a pain in the butt" Luffy and don't hit him."_

_"But he's such a wimp Ace."_

_"Sabo! He just called me a wimp! I'm telling mommy!"_

_"Ace, I wanna hit him~ Let me hit him~"_

_Both older brothers just shake their heads while the younger ones glare at each other._

_"Calling all brothers. Calling all brothers. Our next event will start in two minutes. Please report to the starting line."_

_"Hey Luffy,"_

_Said nine year old looks at his older brother._

_"—why don't you go with Sabo?"_

_"EH?" Both of the younger brothers look at the older brunette._

_"Are you sure Ace?" Sabo questions._

_"Yeah, I'll stay with Stelly since he probably doesn't want to play this game either."_

_"But Ace, you're _**my **_brother. It's no problem with Sabo but I don't wanna share you with Mr. Crybaby-Face." Luffy looks at Sabo. "No defense."_

_Sabo pats Luffy's shoulder and laughs. "None taken."_

_"No! I don't want this mean person by me while you're having fun Sabo!"_

_"Hey, don't talk about my brother like that, you wimp!"_

_"Sabo! He called me that again!"_

_"Stop crying about it, Mr. Stuck-Up, and play the game if you don't want me to play with Sabo."_

_"Sabo!"_

_Sabo just rubs his head as Ace covers his face. Would it really kill them to get along for a day? It probably would._

_"Don't leave me here with him, he's dirty. Besides those spots on his face won't come off."_

_"Hey, don't talk about Ace's freckles like that. They're not supposed to come off."_

_"How would you know? You got that scar on your face. I bet you got that from a fight, huh? You're such a brute, you and your brother."_

_"I am not a fruit!"_

_"I said brute not fruit!"_

_"No you said fruit not brute. Man, you're stupid."_

_"Sabo!"_

_"Stop calling Sabo and fight your own battles for once."_

_"I am not a brute like you!"_

_"Stop calling me a fruit!"_

_The older brothers finally step in between the younger two and pull them back a bit._

_"Go on Ace, you guys go and have fun."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, you only have one more game to get first place in before you win the title, right?"_

_Ace smiles as he roughly pats Luffy's head, trying to make his brother stop glaring daggers at the annoying twerp. Poor Sabo, he really has to deal with him. "Yeah, besides if we don't win this then gramps is probably gonna scold us for it."_

_"Ace, you're lucky to have someone fun like Luffy as your brother."_

_Luffy grins at his friend as Ace looks from Sabo to the twerp and back to his friend with a smile. "Yeah, he's a handful but I'm glad to have him as my brother."_

_Luffy looks up at his older brother and brightly smiles. "I love you too Ace."_

_Ace shakes his head and turns for their last game, trying to hide his smile. "Yeah, yeah, let's just play, you little troublemaker."_

_The young nine year old happily follows his older brother to the starting line. "Ace, you love me too, right? Right?"_

_The older brunette puts his brother in a headlock as they continue to walk towards the starting line. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."_

Luffy continues to stare at the photo as that memory finally finishes. He and Ace had one that last obstacle and even though he fell a few times and Ace had to help him they had won in first place.

"Ace…"

_**4:06 p.m.**_

An opened suitcase is on the bed as the owner of puts a few more items in it and another sigh leaves his mouth. "Some rest and relaxation this turned out to be…."

Sabo had involuntary left thanks to his family but promised that he was going to come back as soon as he could and Ace doesn't have the heart to leave before seeing Sabo again —mainly since he doesn't want his best friend to try and kick his ass— so he's getting his luggage ready now just so he doesn't have to worry about it later.

Trying to figure out what else he needs Ace looks at the dresser and sees their trophy that they won from an eating contest at that Community Picnic: he had actually let his brother win it. After Luffy found out he was a little upset about it but quickly forgave Ace and wanted him to keep it in his room.

_"After an hour and six minutes there are only two contestants left and they both appear to be going strong! It seems like nothing will stop either of these brothers from eating, not even the fact that they are brothers!"_

_Cheers can be heard from the audience. A few bets were made from people who actually knew them: Nami had betted on Ace while Usopp betted on Luffy. Sabo, Zoro, Sanji, and a few other friends were just cheering them both on, torn from who they actually wanted to win._

_Another two hotdogs are shoved in the nine year old's mouth as Ace swallows the mush in his before the twelve year old grabs another two. He looks to his right and sees that his little brother is slowing down a bit, either he's going to pass out soon or —he doesn't want to think about it since he's eating— vomit if he keeps this up._

_Luffy swallows the food in his mouth and takes a few breaths but he can feel his stomach start to get upset with him, causing him to put the back of his hand to his mouth. This only happens if he eats more than his body will let him. Oh no, that means that he's going to lose if he keeps eating but if he quits eating now then he'll still lose._

_"Oh no. It seems like our youngest contestant is at his limit."_

_Hearing a few gasps from the crowd makes the nine year old shake his head and pick up another hotdog. He can't give up, there's a big, shiny trophy with his name on it. Okay, so it's technically not on it yet, but it will be after he beats Ace if he doesn't lose first._

_Ace looks at his brother again to see how determined the twerp is about this. He really wanted that trophy too but it seems like Luffy wants it more than he does. A smile grazes his face before he drops the hotdog and purposely falls off of the bench._

_"What's this? It looks like contestant 017 can't eat anymore! He is out of the competition! That means that contestant 014 wins! He wins the eating competition!"_

_Cheers and screams alike can be heard from the audience as Luffy looks at his brother and his brother's giant tummy. He puts his hotdog down and slowly but surely moves to around on the bench. His tummy is big too from how much he packed in it. Man, he really has to practice if he wants to be the world's eating champion one day._

_Something about this smells fishy, well actually it smells like hotdogs, ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, a little bit of chilly and cheese but something seems really strange._

_"Ace…"_

_Said brother opens his eyes and looks at his fattened brother. There's been a few times when he wondered why they eat so much so it's not surprising why that thought passes through his head again before he laughs is off. "Yeah?"_

_Luffy tries to get off of the bench but can't seem to find the strength to get up. "—did you let me win?"_

_Ace struggles but after almost a minute he finally gets himself up in a sitting position. "What?"_

_"You were doing better than me. I can't really keep up with yours or grandpa's eating pace yet so out of the three of us I'm the one who doesn't eat a lot."_

_"Luffy you," Ace sways himself side to side a few times before he's finally able to get off of the ground. Man, he's really gotta do something about all of this food in him. "—eat more than the average glutton."_

_"I know that but you eat more than me."_

_Ace takes the two steps to the bench and has to take a breather. Yep, he has to work this off somehow. "Yeah, I do."_

_A small pout reaches Luffy's face. "Then how come you let me win?"_

_"I did not let you win."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"Psh, like you can actually beat me in an eating contest."_

_Luffy narrows his eyes a bit before raising his hand to the approaching judge carrying the trophy. "I demand a rematch!"_

_"EH?" The judge looks aghast at the young boy. "But you just won this trophy."_

_A bright smile goes on Luffy's face. "Ace, you can put it in your room but it's still mine."_

_Ace just smiles at his brother in return._

_"But I wanna rematch between me and," he points to his brother, "—you to see who can eat more since you let me win."_

_"I did not let you win."_

_"Yes you did."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Did not."_

_"Did too."_

_"Did not."_

_"Did too."_

_Ace looks at the judge. "I demand a rematch!"_

His lips form a small smile as he recalls that memory. They never did have that rematch since the committee had explained that they were low on food thanks to the two gluttonous brothers, who just laughed in return. That really was a fun day that he spent with Luffy.

The smile disappears from his face as he turns to look at the bathroom door. "How did we grow apart when we were so close…?"

_**4:24 p.m.**_

Ace closes his door and walks down the hallway again, only difference this time is that he's holding a book of matches. He doesn't intend to light them —at least while he's walking— they just somehow make him feel better, they make him feel at ease.

Maybe he should've had them yesterday when he was upset at Luffy. He could have went in the backyard and burned a few things before putting them out but then both his grandfather and Sabo would've been against it and his gramps probably would've took all ten cases he has from his room.

Just because he has them doesn't mean that he's a pyromaniac like everyone claims that he is, he just has a tendency of burning things more often than a normal person, especially when he's upset. And just because he enjoys doing it doesn't make him one either, it's just really soothing for him. That's _**all**_ it is.

He walks past Luffy's door but this time it's quiet. Either Luffy finally decided to stop breaking things or he just fell asleep again. Whatever it is it's none of his business anymore. Ever. '_It even hurts to think like this._'

"Ace."

Said male reaches the end of the hallway and sees Dadan sitting in the recliner again. What is about her and that chair? "Yeah?"

"I heard shouting earlier. What was that all about?"

Man, she doesn't beat around the bush does she? But then there's never been a time when she actually has or maybe she has and he's just never paid attention to it. It wouldn't be surprising; ever since he was a kid and she was around he always never really paid attention to her unless he was about to get into some type of trouble.

When Ace reaches the sofa he sits on it and lets out a quiet breath. Well, here's a start of another conversation that he can pass on. "Things happened."

"So I've noticed. Are you going to tell me what kind of things or just skip it?"

The twenty year old just turns his head to look at the older woman.

Dadan closes her eyes and shakes her head. This brat never changes. "I don't know why I bothered asking."

Ace turns back to look at the blank television. "Yeah, I don't either. Anyways once I talk with Gin about the broken wall tomorrow I'll be leaving for CBU."

Eyes quickly open as the older woman looks at the young man. She's surprised to say the least from hearing that.

Even though she is she's not going to question it since it'll basically get her nowhere.

A few seconds pass before Ace looks at his ex-babysitter to see her pick up a magazine and look at it. Isn't this the part where she normally tries to scold or at least threaten him to explain it better? "You're not saying anything."

She flips the page. "Would you tell me if I did?"

Good response. They both know that he's not going to talk more about the subject so there's no sense on pushing it. If only Ace would have been like this when he was dealing with Luffy earlier.

"I do have one question though?"

Ace focuses on the older woman who actually does help him from time to time and sees her place the magazine on her lap.

"Are you sure you wanna leave him like this?"

His famous small smile makes its way back to his face as he looks at the ground and his thumb rubs the match box. "I came here to hang out with him but since he doesn't want me around anymore then there's no reason for me to stay, right?"

Dadan shakes her head again and looks back at the magazine. "You're a fool."

His smile widens a bit. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

_**5:53 p.m.**_

"Come on, something," Ace kneels in front of the open refrigerator and pushes a few items away, "—anything? Why don't we have anything to snack on?" He pushes a few more items out of the way and his eyes skip over the container holding the takoyaki. "We live in a big, one-story house and have a freakishly huge fridge so why can't I find anything to eat?"

"I'm not so sure having a big house has anything to do with finding a snack, Ace."

A feminine voice reaches his ears as Ace turns to look at the back door to see his favorite green haired female with a few baskets and he quickly gets up. "Makino. Hey, what're you doing here? Wait, no, I mean you're always welcome here but what're doing here?" He closes the door and takes a moment to think. "I said it again, huh?"

Makino covers her mouth as she laughs before nodding her head. "Yes, you did. To answer your question I'm here because Mr. Garp had called me."

Just hearing his grandfather's name makes him internally moan. What on earth could the old man possibly want now? Isn't he done with making his life miserable? Probably not.

Seeing the look on the brunette's face makes Makino answer his unvoiced question. He's so easy to read whenever anyone talks about Mr. Garp. "He's having a dinner party tonight and asked if I could cook for it."

Ace raises an eyebrow. "Dinner party? Is it an actual dinner party or his way of saying it's an old-person-convention-meeting-that-I'm-forced-to-join?"

Makino just smiles as she picks up her first basket and puts it on the island. "Make sure you wear something formal."

Yep, he's going to be stuck listening to old people jabber on about things he can care less of. How fun…

Walking over to Makino to help her with the other two baskets Ace asks a question. "What time is this supposed to start?"

"Around six-thirty." The greenette starts taking items and food out of the first basket.

Ace look from all of the contents in the first basket and roughly multiplies it by three to get an idea of how much she's supposed to cook. "How are you supposed to make all of this within the hour?"

Makino smiles at the young male again. "Everything's already prepped, all I have to do is cook it. You should probably start getting ready.."

Dadan walks into the kitchen through the dining room and rubs the back of her neck. It seems like she wasn't hearing things, Makino really is here. Looking around she sees the baskets placed on the island and rubs her chin in thought before she puts two and two together. She then turns her attention to the younger female. "Why and who are you cooking for?"

The greenette turns to the older woman with a smile. "Mr. Garp is having a dinner party tonight and asked if I could make the food."

"Dinner party?"

Ace shakes his head and groans. "He's having an old-people meeting here."

Oh, that. She would pity Ace since it's a must that he has to be there but he deserves it and the same with Luffy, they both deserve this punishment for being so damn stupid. "Since I wasn't invited to it,"

'_Just rub it in why don't you, old hag."_ The twenty year old lightly glares at the man-woman creature standing across from him.

"—then I'll help you cook Makino." If she does this then she'll dodge a bullet from Garp. Ah, it's worth being smart.

"Thank you Dadan." Makino smiles at the offer before she turns to the brunette. "I'm sorry Ace but he also asked me to make sure that you both get ready too."

Internally crying? Yes. Ace does not want to have dinner with these old people. Usually he and Luffy would do something in the middle of dinner to get kicked out of the dining room but since his little brother wants nothing to do with him then — '_Ugh, not only am I going to be stuck with these old farts but I'm gonna be stuck with Luffy and he doesn't want me around._'

Turning around Ace drags his feet with his head down low as he starts to leave the kitchen with Makino trailing behind him, trying to hide her laughter. If she actually knew what happened today then there's no way that she would be laughing, but it's not her fault, it's his. His brother wants nothing to do with him and he has to be stuck with old people while he either has to sit next to or across his brother for hours on end. '_My day can't possibly get any worse than this._'

Makino continues to follow the older brother out of the kitchen and into the living room before she notices that he's still walking with his head down. It can't really be that bad that he's going to be in the meeting with his grandfather or others, right? Besides, Luffy will be there too. If that's the case then why is Ace seem different? "Ace?"

Hearing his friend's voice makes the brunette snap out of his daze and he quickly puts on a fake mask before turning to look at the greenette. "You're not gonna follow me into my room, are ya?"

The kind woman giggles a bit before flicking the brunette's shoulder and continues down the hallway. "Of course I'm not. I'm just going to tell Luffy about this dinner party."

Hearing Luffy's name makes Ace quickly turn around. That's right, Luffy is gonna have to attend this boring dinner too, huh? Of course he already thought about it but it never registered in his head until now. Well, this is going to be a very awkward and most likely uncomfortable night for the both of them.

Makino notices the younger's quick change. "Ace? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna," he continues to walk, "—uh, pick out something decent to wear."

"Did you want to tell him?" She's getting a little concerned about him.

"Oh no," the brunette turns around to give the woman a reassuring smile, well if a fake one counts, "—you go ahead and tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." And with that Ace disappears into his bedroom.

Makino blinks twice as she sees the older's closed door before turning to knock on the younger's. "Luffy, it's Makino. May I come in?"

A few seconds pass before she hears the sound of him scuffling around.

_"Oh yeah, just… let me get the door right quick."_

The door opens and the greenette walks into the room. Funny, his curtains are completely closed and none of the lights are on except the lamp sitting on top Luffy's desk. He's never really been the type of person who stays in a dark room unless he's playing a game with someone. Oh, it looks like the lamp that she gave him is missing a light bulb not to mention that the picture of him and Ace at the Community Picnic is missing from the wall. And it also looks like his alarm clock broke since it's in the trash. Huh, that's a little strange.

Oh well, he's probably just going to reorganize his room. Either that or he and Ace got into a fight and— of course they didn't fight. Those two love each other too much.

Luffy sits back down at his desk chair and looks at the opened book, trying to hide the cuts on his left hand from Makino by putting it under the cover of the book. The last thing he wants is for her to find out how he got them, even if it was a complete accident. And if she finds out then she's gonna ask why he was so upset and she'll end up finding out about that stupid fight and how he lost his brother.

Makino turns towards the desk and starts to walk to it before she sees Luffy trying to study. "Is it chemistry?"

"Yeah," the teen turns the page back one and stares at it before he uses his right hand to rest his cheek on, being careful not to put too much pressure on it. His wrist doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did two hours ago but it is still pretty sore. "—but I still can't get it."

The older woman places a hand on the teen's shoulder and looks at the contents in the book, seeing that it's about Chemical Bonding. As a matter of fact he's been stuck on this chapter for quite some time now. "Have you been going after class to see if your teacher can help you?"

Luffy looks up to see the concerned woman before looking back at the weird pictures on the pages in front of him. "Yeah but I couldn't ask Ms. Belladonna for any help lately since she has meetings to go to. The really bad thing is that we have a chapter test on Friday and I still can't understand any of it. I've had Ms. Belladonna, you, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami's mom all try to help me but I can't get it." He lowers his hand on top of the book and places his head on top. "Maybe I'm just stupid..."

Makino gently squeezes his shoulder before putting her hand on top of his head and rubs his scalp a bit. "Luffy, you're not stupid."

The kind gesture from his friend relaxes him a little. She always knows how to make someone feel better. "Then how come I can't understand any of it?"

Lifting her hand up from the brunette's head Makino moves to kneel on the teen's right side and looks at him with a smile. "Maybe you just need someone else to teach you in a different way."

Luffy looks to his right to see the smiling woman. "But you guys all teach it differently and it's still confusing."

The greenette shakes her head before her nods towards the bathroom door.

The teen looks towards the bathroom before turning his attention back to the older woman. "You mean Ace?"

"I'm sure he'll be glad to help." The smile on her lips disappears when she sees Luffy turn his head the other direction. "Luffy, what's wrong?"

"I—I don't think I should ask him."

"How come?"

He doesn't really want to say but he can't keep it from Makino, she's too nice to him. Ace doesn't want to be bothered with him anymore, especially not after he told him to get out and, by chance, if Ace actually does listen to him then he'd have to tell their grandpa about it and that'll be a lot of trouble to deal with.

"…If I do then he might tell grandpa that I have a test and," he sits himself up and looks back at the wondering greenette, "—if I fail this then grandpa's gonna pull me and Ace both out of school and send us away."

"Mr. Garp wouldn't really do that, would he?" Everyone knows that he's a bit strange but he's not that strict on his grandsons, right? Never mind, this is Mr. Garp that they're talking about.

"Grandpa came by the school earlier today to tell me that he talked to Ace Sunday about going to training camp if either of us got an F in any of our classes but he thought that he was being too lin-inete… lineate… leniental?"

Makino brings a hand to her mouth to cover another laugh. It seems like Luffy is still having a bit of trouble to remember certain words but that's alright, everyone knows what he means most of the time.

"Oh, lenient. Yeah, he thinks that he was being too lenient on us so he told me if I got an F on any of my homework, quizzes, or tests then he's going to send us both away to G-5 since it's not too late to follow in his footsteps. I asked him if he could change his mind but he won't." He brings his left hand from underneath the book so it can rest on his lap as he slouches forwards a bit. "I don't wanna go to the training or boot camp and… I really don't want Ace to go either," he lightly balls his left fist before relaxing it, "—but if I fail this test then it'll be my fault that we'll have to go."

Even if they're not brothers anymore he doesn't want Ace to go either. Ace still means a lot to him, he was just too angry, too blind to realize that before he made the mistake of saying those words.

He lowers his gaze to his hand as he continues to talk. "And besides, if I do get an F then he's gonna beat me like he would if I went in his room and told him that we're out of food because I ate it all." That is a beating that no one wants and honestly, he's not sure if his grandfather would bother to take him to the hospital or not this time.

Makino places her hand on top of the teen's, making Luffy look at her as she smiles at him. "It's alright because you have Ace."

Doesn't she know that they're not brothers anymore? Wait, no, she wouldn't know. No one knows that yet. "But—"

She pats his hands twice before she gets up. "Whether it's to help you or just to make sure that neither of you go away, he'll be willing to help because he loves you and so Mr. Garp won't have to send you to the hospital either."

Luffy doesn't know what to say. He can't tell her that Ace won't help since he's not his brother anymore or because he told Ace that he doesn't want anything to do with him. Okay, actually those words never came out from his mouth but that's what the "get out" meant, right? So he basically said that without saying it. But still, he can't tell Makino any of this, it'll deverstrate—no that's not right. It'll, it'll… what's that word? Well, whatever the word is it'll break her heart and she's the last person he wants to see hurt since she's so nice.

It looks like something's wrong with Luffy but she's not going to push it, besides, he's probably just stressing over the fact that he has to do well on a test that he completely doesn't understand. She can see why he's so worried about it though. Garp— Mr. Garp is not an average grandfather. Everything about her elder is different and it's plain to see why a majority of the city is scared of him; he's a very dangerous, weird, but dangerous elder. It was a complete fluke for her to find out that he loves food as much as he does and she's not even sure how much longer she can bait him with food.

Shaking that absurd, very true, but absurdness from her head she turns her attention back to Luffy, needing to tell him about tonight. "Your grandfather is having a dinner party tonight—"

Luffy's head shoots up. "A fun dinner party?"

Makino holds back a giggle and shakes her head. "It's a meeting with a few other people."

"Oh, _**that**_ kind of dinner." The brunette drops his head. "I'm gonna be so bored."

This time she can't help but resist a laugh. "Ace was probably thinking the same thing."

Damn, that's right. He's gonna see his bro—erm Ace. Not that he doesn't want to it's just… damn. Ace probably doesn't want to be around him anymore or maybe he's going to try and avoid him. Well, whatever it is he knows for a fact that he's going to be uncomfortable at dinner tonight. If only he could apo—

"Luffy."

Said teen turns his head towards Makino to see her in front of his closet. The closet… Oh, not the closet. Too many memories of the closet, heck, he has too many memories in his room. Ugh, his room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything formal to wear?"

Luffy brings his left hand to the back of his head and scratches it and lets out a small chuckle. "I, uh, I'm not sure."

If he doesn't have anything to wear then he's gonna get in a lot of trouble from his grandpa. "Luffy…"

"I know." The teen gives her a genuine bright smile.

Makino puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head but she still has a smile on her face. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Help me make delicious foods."

The greenette laughs and points a finger towards the bathroom, signaling the happy teen to go in there, all with a cheerful smile on her face. "Go and get ready, silly."

Luffy stretches his hands above his head, careful not to hurt his wrist, and he goes towards the bathroom. Makino really does know how to make him feel better. He's not as sad as he was earlier so that's really good.

Reaching the door Luffy opens it and lifts his leg to take a step inside but he freezes and his smile quickly leaves him. Standing in front of one of the two sinks is his older—erm former older brother. It looks like Ace was getting ready for this dinner party too.

Luffy instantly drops his foot and looks down when Ace meets his gaze. His grip on the doorknob tightens and he's about to close the door. "Sorry, I'll just—"

"You don't have to." Ace quickly intervenes while his grip on the washcloth tightens a little. "I'm almost done so you can be in here… if you want…"

The unsure teen takes a moment before he walks in the bathroom with his head lowered a bit to keep his gaze from the older's while he's holding his wrist. When he reaches the toilet he just puts the lid down and sits on it all the while trying not to look at the older brunette. He feels bad about being in here right now. Words came out of his mouth today and yesterday that he had no right saying. Ace just wanted to help him earlier but he didn't want it and that resulted to him losing his only brother.

Ace puts the washcloth down and looks at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Luffy looks really sad and he can tell that the wrist still hurts from what he stupidly did to it. How could he be so blind to do that and not even realize what he was doing at the time? Maybe it was a good thing for Luffy to say "get out" since that's what made him stop mutilating the poor hand. He's so stupid. Luffy has made him angry plenty of times before but it's never resulted to almost breaking his brother's wrist or any bone. The most he would do is take Luffy's dinner and be done with it. So what the hell got into him this time?

Refocusing on the younger's hands he sees cuts on the one holding the injured wrist. They don't look like Luffy did that to himself purposely, which is really good, but what happened? Was it when Luffy threw whatever items at the wall or did he get it after he cleaned the mess up? Did Luffy even clean the mess up or is it still on the floor? If it's still on the floor then his brother can still hurt himself.

Ace opens his mouth to tell his brother to wash his hand so he can put some disinfected ointment on it but stops himself. He promised Luffy that he wasn't going to bother him anymore and that also means that he can't help out in any kind of situations either. So instead, he just wrings out the washcloth and places it on the towel holder before glancing at his door. This is going to be hard.

Regret finally settles in the younger brunette. The pain of losing his big brother is gnawing at his heart right now but he can't do anything about it. Ace had said that he wasn't going to bother him anymore, for the rest of his life. That's too long. He wants Ace to bother him, even if it's just to tease him like he used to, he needs Ace to but it's not going to happen. For as long as he's been alive he knows that Ace has been true to his word, his former brother has never broken any promises, not once, and this time will be no different: Ace will never be concerned about him again.

Just knowing that, no, admitting that makes Luffy want to cry but he won't let himself, not in front of Ace. His former brother said that he can take care of himself and if he cries in front of Ace it'll just let the older male know that he can't, that he's not grown like Ace had thought he was. But does that matter right now? If Ace sees him cry then would he comfort him like he used to when they were little? He probably wouldn't, just like it wouldn't matter if he apologized to Ace. Ace still won't take him back; he made it clear that he wouldn't.

Wait, how does he know that? Luffy doesn't know if Ace would actually forgive him or be completely out of his life is he said that he's sorry. There's nothing more that he can lose that he hasn't already, right? It was his mistake that all of this happened in the first place so he has to be the one who sets it right, right? Of course he does and if Ace doesn't take him back then at least he knows that he tried so it shouldn't matter if it's pointless if he apologizes or not. He's gotta at least try.

Hearing the sound of footsteps makes Luffy look up at the older brunette only to notice that he's walking towards the door. If Ace leaves right now then he won't be able to find out. He wants to hear his voice at the very least. "Ace…"

The older brunette turns around to look at his brother. He can honestly say that he wasn't expecting Luffy to talk to him any time soon.

Luffy stands up and turns to face the freckled male but keeps his head and voice low. Why? Is it because he doesn't want to be rejected again? No, that shouldn't matter since he has to try but what happened to all of the confidence that he had earlier? Why did it leave him? "If… I said,"

Ace continues to listen on, wondering what his brother's going to say.

"— that I was," the rueful teen looks at Ace, "—sor—"

"Luffy." Makino calls out from the room.

Luffy looks back into his room to see the greenette come out from his closet before he hears the door in front of him close. Looking back towards Ace he sees that he's in the bathroom by himself. He just wanted to know if it would've made a difference or not if he said he was sorry but he didn't get the chance.

Ace just left without letting him finish.

The teen can feel his body go numb as he just stares at the door for a few more seconds as he tries to swallow his sadness. He missed his chance to ask.

He closes his eyes tight as he finally blocks out the fact that he's sad and turns to look at Makino. It's not her fault that Ace left, Ace just… Ace really doesn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Yeah?"

"I got some clothes for you. You should get ready soon before Mr. Garp comes back and you get in trouble."

"A-alright." Luffy just looks down. It's too hard to hide his sadness. Even Makino can't make him happy right now.

The greenette sees the sudden change in her friend as she walks towards the door. Hopefully she can cheer him up again or at least reassure him. "Don't worry, Ace will help you study."

Another few seconds pass and Luffy's room is empty again. He has know one to talk to right now; he has no one to try and cheer him up; and he has no one to apologize to.

_**5:50 p.m.**_

Ace closes the door and presses his back against it before he leans his head on it, closes his eyes tight, and clenches his teeth together. What was Luffy going to ask him? What did his brother want to know? Did his brother's hands hurt and he needed them to get looked at? If that was it then why didn't he tend to his brother's hands? Even if that wasn't it he still could have wrapped them both but he didn't. Why didn't he?

That's right. Luffy doesn't want to be bothered with by him anymore, but still it's too hard to try and stay out of Luffy's life. No matter what anyone says Luffy is still his little brother, there's no reason why they should be like this.

It's not right.

…

'_It may not be right but it was his decision._'

Not being able to help his brother when he needs it, it's too hard. "Luffy… I can't do it…"

_**6:27 p.m.**_

"Aww, but do I have to wear this too?" The teen grumbles while Makino fixes the black tie around his neck. He's already uncomfortable with the slacks and dress-shirt she picked out for him and the pinstriped vest is just making him hot.

Makino finishes tying the tie and smiles at the seventeen year old. "At least you don't have to wear the coat Luffy."

Luffy waits until the green haired female turns around before he tries to pull the offending necktie down a bit. It's not choking him, it's just really uncomfortable. And this is one of the many reason why he doesn't like his grandfather's dinner parties: it's absolutely no fun to dress up like this.

Ace walks into the kitchen to see his brother mess with the offending cloth without letting the greenette know. Every so often that Makino turns around Luffy pretends that he's not doing anything before he's at it again.

Ace smiles at the childish antics. At least Luffy doesn't seem to be bothered with their predicament.

"Honestly Luffy," Makino finally catches the fidgeting teen red-handed, "—it's only for a couple of hours before you can take it off." She goes back towards Luffy to fix his tie, again, for the fifth time in ten minutes. "It's not going to kill you."

"Yes it is." The teen argues.

Ace raises an eyebrow as he sees Makino stop to look at his brother with a smile on her face.

"How?"

"I won't be able to swallow lots of food since this thing's going to constrict me."

Constrict: to draw or press in; cause to contract or shrink; compress.

Restrict: to confine or keep within limits, as of space, action, choice, intensity, or quantity.

The twenty year shakes his head and holds in his laughter. Well, at least the start of his evening isn't bad.

"I think," Makino moves a hand to cover her mouth as a few giggles escape, "—you mean restrict, Luffy.

"Well, whatever." The hands start to fix his tie again. "This thing's evil and won't let me eat as much food as I want. It's gonna make me be… patient."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." A forth voice says while coming into the kitchen from the dining room.

Three sets of eyes look at the new comer and two of the three people internally groan. The man who set this thing up, is the reason why they're going to be bored out of their minds, who will probably send them to the hospital if they try anything funny tonight, and who is going to force them to listen to the _**entire**_ thing entered the kitchen. Who knows how long they're going to have to sit with whoever is coming.

Out of reflex both brothers lower their heads and lets out a long sigh, completely oblivious that the other did the same thing.

Garp makes his way in front of the island to take in his grandsons appearance: Ace has his hair tamed down more than usually as Luffy does not. If anything, at least it looks combed a little so he doesn't have to scold Luffy for that. '_Hair is checked._'

'_Now their shirts._' Eyes look back over to his oldest grandson to see that Ace is wearing his white and black dress-shirt with the cuffs rolled up a bit to his mid-forearms and a red tie. Mmm, it would be better if he had his coat but the weather is a little too warm for that so it's fine. '_Now, let's see for Luffy._' His youngest grandson has a white dress-shirt under a black and dark blue pinstriped vest and has a black tie underneath. Surprise, surprise. Luffy did good.

Both of the grandsons just stare at the old man, wondering why he's staring at them or particularly at their clothing. So it's rare-ish when they do wear formal clothes but it's not that big of a deal, is it? Besides, they wouldn't have to dress up like this if the old geezer didn't force them to join this boring dinner in the first place.

Not needing to evaluate their attire any further Garp walks towards his grandsons and folds his arms over his chest, making his two young whippersnappers blink at him. "I'm assuming that you both got over your little quarrel."

Ace and Luffy look at each other for a total of 0.02.31 seconds before turning away; guilt clearly written on their faces. Technically speaking, they did stop fighting or at least it was a really sad mutual agreement that they came to, but if they tell their grandfather what happened then two hospital beds will be waiting for them.

Out of the two brunettes Ace chooses to speak for the both of them. "Not the way you wanted."

Elder eyes narrow and Garp takes a finger to point at Ace. "I told you that you have the end of tonight to fix this little squabble," the same finger then points at the younger brother. "—but until then you both better act like there's absolutely nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

The brothers look at each other once more before turning towards their grandfather, feeling the threatening vibes coming from the old man. Will it do well if they disobey him? No. If they do then it's almost as bad as wasting food. "Y-yes sir."

Garp then smiles at the two. "Good, now come and sit at the dinner table while we wait for our guests."

Luffy follows his grandfather out the door way and looks at Ace from the corner of his eye. He wonders if Ace will be able to do it.

'_Man, I just hope that Luffy can pull it off._' Ace thinks as he follows the younger into the dining room.

Entering the dining room Garp takes the head table position since he knows that he'll end up doing most of the talking because he doesn't want Sengoku to steal his spotlight in his own house, like the last five meetings that they've had here. How dare Sengoku show him up in his own house? He's never tried to steal the spotlight from his colleague at his friend's house… oh wait, there was that one time when he actually ate too much and they had to call an ambulance in the middle of their meeting and because of that they had to reschedule it for later. But technically speaking that's not stealing the spotlight, right? Of course it's not.

The already bored teen sits on the right side of his grandfather, knowing that if he doesn't then his grandpa is going to make a big deal about him not being loved in front of everyone. Sure he's used to it by now, it's just this whole dinner thing sucks and it's not even the food because food is never bad. Ever. It's just the fact that he has to listen to everything that they're gonna say.

The twenty year old inwardly groans as he takes the chair to the left of the old man. Why are they even having this meeting? '_It's probably something to do with his retirement or whatever. Is he even working still?_' Okay, so he kinda found the answer to that question. Next question, why are they forced to listen in the first place? '_Just cause he wants us to follow in his footsteps doesn't mean—_' Well, at least he found the answer and that's a good thing. It has to be, right?

…

_'It's not. He's gonna do anything to try and make us turn into… him. Oh crap, I need to get out of here. That's bad, no one's even here and I wanna leave already._'

Ace lowers his head and lets out an audible groan before he turns to his right to look at the happy old man. Why is he so happy? Is it because he's making them so miserable? That has to be it. The old geezer enjoys their agony. '_He is so evil._'

Shaking that thought from his head Ace takes a deep breath and looks at the geezer —'_I should probably stop calling him that. He is just trying to look out for us… violently, abusively, fiercely, intensely, forcibly and very painfully… Oh the hell with that, I'm calling him all kinds of geezers._'— and asks a question. "Who all is supposed to come to your _**lovely**_," he almost gags saying that word, "—dinner party?"

Before Garp has a chance to answer the question voices come from the kitchen and not too much longer afterwards several new faces appear into the dining room. The first is who the family had seen two days ago: Mayor Woop Slap and he takes the last seat from Ace.

"Hello boys." the mayor greets.

"Hello Mayor." The brunettes say simultaneously.

"Hey Mayor," Luffy starts as he puts his right elbow on the table and rests his chin in hand.

"Yes?"

"Luffy, take your elbow off the table. You know better than that." Garp lightly scolds his youngest grandson.

The teen instantly removes his arm from the table surface and sits up as he continues. "—you got your pills right?"

Just from hearing that makes Ace turn to his right and put his head down. Why did his little brother really just ask that question? Doesn't Luffy remember _**everything**_ that they had to go through on Sunday because of him? Hell, doesn't Luffy remember getting his ass kicked for making them go through that day?

Mayor Woop Slap turns a slight red before he coughs to clear his throat. "Yes, Luffy, I did get my pills. Thank you for asking."

Luffy smiles brightly at the mayor before he sees the next face pop into the dining room. This time it's a short old woman he's never seen before. Nope, take that back, it's two short old women he's never seen before.

'_Oh great, now we're gonna have to do introductions. Damn it gramps._' Ace almost places his arm on the table like his brother had done earlier but stops himself. It's too late to get in trouble since their dinner guests are just popping in and if he does get in trouble then it's going to be a very bad first impression on these elder women. And if he makes a bad first impression then he can be expecting the Fist of De—Love before the old man goes to sleep tonight.

Garp stands from his seat and walks towards the other end of the table, pulling out two chairs for his female companions. "Ah, Tsuru, Gloriosa, I'm glad that you can make it."

"Of course," the thinner one starts as she takes a seat opposite from Mayor Woop Slap. "—if Sengoku hadn't picked us up then we probably wouldn't have came."

Garp pushes the chair in and lightly glares at the wall to his side. '_Sengoku…_' That man's not even in the room yet and he's already getting more attention. What must Garp do to show him up?

"Ah, ladies," the _**important**_ host directs the females attention towards his end of the table. "—these are my grandsons. The freckled one,"

'_Really gramps? I go by the freckled one now?_'

"—is Ace."

Ace politely smiles at the women and nods his head. "Good evening."

Garp pushes Gloriosa's into the table as he leans in between them and whispers: "That's Roger's boy."

The twenty year old has a tick mark pulsing on the back of his head. Can't it be bad enough that he's the geezer's grandson? '_Apparently not._'

Ignoring the sudden glare from his oldest grandson Garp then turns towards his happier one. "And this is Luffy."

Luffy brightly smiles at the two old woman. "Hello~"

"Well, they seem to be very respectable young men." Gloriosa says as she looks from the youngest male to Garp.

"And they seem to be in high spirits." Another voice enters the room.

Ace doesn't say anything, he doesn't even look at the newcomer. He does, however, internally groan again and this time he's pretty sure that he's close to crying. Of all people that could have shown up to this dinner, why is _**he **_here?

"Uncle Roger!" Luffy exclaims as his smile widens. If Uncle Roger is here then his dinner might not be that bad. He can entertain himself with his favorite —and only— uncle.

"Roger," another person comes into the room and sits himself down by Ace, saving the poor twenty year old of having to sit next to the mustache man, "—you promised that you wouldn't say anything about _**that**_."

A pout goes on the Roger's face as he sits next to Luffy. "You're such a joy kill Dragon."

"Hi dad." Wow, Luffy's night really isn't going to be all that bad. Even his dad is here.

Dragon nods towards his son. "Luffy," he then turns to Ace. "Ace."

"Hello Sir."

"Ah, so these are your sons, eh Dragon…" The next guest comes in.

"Luffy," he directs his attention to the teen across from Ace, "—is."

The blonde male sits next to Dragon and leans forward to get a better look at the twenty year old. "Then whose boy is that?"

Roger has a proud smile on his face. "He's my son, Shiki," his attention turns towards Ace, "—isn't that right Ace?"

All eyes go to the freckled male who seriously does not want to be here right now. Ace looks around at everyone before his eyes settle on his da… Roger. Are they really waiting for him to answer? '_Oh God, kill me now. Give me a stroke, a breakdown, let me faint, something, anything! Ah, crap I gotta answer._'

Ace swallows a huge lump in his throat as he forces a smile —even if it's an awkward one— at Roger and forces himself to say these next two words. "…That's right."

Eyes continue to stare at him.

'_I don't have to call him that, do I? Do I? Ah, damn it._' Ace is internally crying a river right now. He really does not want to say it but until he does then they're gonna keep staring at him. Damn this dinner party. "…Dad."

Roger clasps his hand together and laughs. "That's my boy."

Ace just puts his head down and tries his hardest not to cry in front of everyone. Those three words are going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Since we have the family situated," the last of the guests arrives and walks to the empty end of the table, oblivious to the slight glare that his co-worker is giving him, "—then we can get this meeting underway, if that's alright with you Garp."

Said male fixes his face as everyone turns their attention towards him. "Of course it is Sengoku."

"Before we get to that," Shiki grins with a cigar in his mouth as he turns to the young brunettes, "—it's been mentioned that you two had a tussle with each other,"

So much for having a good first impression, this man clearly does not want them to have one.

Ace and Luffy just look at the dark-skinned male, wishing that he didn't bring the subject up. Couldn't they just be bored with this meeting instead of having all eyes on them?

Shiki takes the cigar out and twirls it between his fingers before placing it back in his mouth. "—isn't that right?"

Roger taps his index finger against the table irritably as he sharply looks at the golden haired guest. "If I was forbidden to say anything about it then why weren't you, Shiki?"

Said male leans back in his chair and crosses his arms in delight. "Ah, who could have made you keep your mouth shut about it, Roger? I thought they were both Dragon's son but clearly your son ended the fight, punching Dragon's and all."

Luffy looks from the cigar smelling guy to the surface of the table. Yeah, that did happen but does he really have to bring it up in front of all of these people? It's bad enough that he can't even apologize to try and make up for it.

Ace looks from the loud man to his brother seeing Luffy feel the same way he is: completely on the spot light. Wait, something's not right. "How do you know about that?"

"You both _**were **_outside when it happened."

Oh, right. That was in broad daylight, where everyone could see, huh?

The twenty year old is still able to keep his face straight but it looks like Luffy's is dwindling. Just hopefully his brother is able to keep it up for a bit or else everyone's gonna find out that they're not on good terms which will ensure them to a vicious beating from their grandfather.

Luffy takes a shallow breath before he lifts his head and a big smile is etched on his face. "Yeah, that did happen, but we're alright now."

"Oh, that's great." The mayor says as he smiles at the youngest male. When he first heard about it he was really surprised. They caused quite a bit of trouble together but it was different to hear that they actually cause each other trouble. Since everything is fine now then no one has to worry.

Ace lets out a really soft breath and smiles at Luffy. His brother actually pulled off a lie. Wow, Luffy just proved him wrong.

"But that's a good thing."

All eyes turn to Roger to see him playing with his mustache.

"Roger." Dragon warns.

"What? If his Goldenness,"

Shiki proudly smiles to the name.

"—is able to talk about it then I should too." The mustache man turns his attention towards Ace while he puts his hand on top of Luffy's head. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Roger ignores the glare that he's getting from Shiki and continues, "—it's a good thing for siblings to fight once in a while."

Once the hand is removed from his head Luffy looks up at the older man wondering to know why as Ace voices out his curiosity. "Why"

Roger turns to his son. "Because then you both had realized how far apart you actually were and by making up you can get closer to each other like when you were kids," he turns his attention towards the other father, "—isn't that right Dragon?"

Said male just crosses his arms and looks in a different direction. "I've never been your brother."

"Ah, that hurts my heart."

Shiki plays with the cigar in his mouth. "I can hurt you if you want."

Roger looks at the grinning male. "Just try it."

"Alright _**children**_," Sengoku takes the attention off of everyone and is oblivious to the glare from his old friend, "—since we're finished about the talk of the brothers then we can get to our important matters."

"Heh, you say that like they're fight wasn't important, Sengoku." Garp states.

Sengoku shakes his head and sighs. Here they go again, Garp is going to do anything to try and take the spotlight or whatever he claims. "Yes, their problem was important but it's only between _**them**_, not anyone else. This, however, is between all of us, except for them. Why are they even at this meeting?"

'_Yeah gramps, why are we even here? I freakin love Sengoku, he's the only one who seems to notice everything wrong with this picture._'

A bright smile adorns Garp's face. "I just want them to know what they'll have to deal with once they take my place."

The two brunettes hang their heads low. That's why they've been stuck at these excessively long and boring meetings? He wants them to take his place?

Before anyone can start the meeting, again, Makino comes into the dining room with a rolling cart and stops by Sengoku. She reaches for a bottle of Pinot Grigio and pours it into his wine glass before moving towards Tsuru to do the same. When she reaches Luffy she opens a bottle of Sparkling Cider, seeing the happy look on his face, before she puts the bottle back to grab the white wine and continues to give the people at the table their evening beverage.

"Mm, Makino, this is good." Garp puts his glass down and looks at the greenette as she finishes pouring the white wine into the mayor's glass. "What kind is this?"

Putting the cork back in the young female places the wine into the ice bucket and picks up the tops of several silver platters before putting a plate on her left forearm and grabs two more to set them on the table. "It's called Pinot Grigio. It compliments a variety of dishes."

"Ah, Dragon," Roger drinks half of his, "—make sure that we get some really soon."

"You can purchase it yourself Roger." What does Mr. Mustache think he is, his sidekick or something? How did he ever become the mustache's friend in the first place?

Makino places the next three plates to the mayor, Shiki and Dragon before reaching for the last four. When she places the appetizer in front of Ace he quietly thanks her and she puts one down in front of Garp. She then does the same to Luffy and Roger.

Luffy looks down at his plate and sees her famous homemade Cheddar Cheese Puffs but what's this golden brown wrap with the green stuff coming out of it? "Hey Makino,"

Said woman turns to the teen.

"—what's this?" he points to the unknown appetizer, waiting for her to answer it. He knows that it's not gonna be bad since she made it, it just looks different.

Gloriosa beats the younger female to answer it. "Phyllo Wrapped Asparagus.

Ace stops his hand midway to his mouth. '_No. Please don't let him ask. I'm begging whoever, please don't…_'

"It's a very simple yet delish appetizer." She turns her head to the young greenette. "I'm impressed that Garp would ask you to make it."

Makino smiles and nods her head although Garp had absolutely nothing to do with what she cooked. In fact, he didn't even know what she was going to cook. "Thank you."

"Ah, that's right. This turned out better than I thought it would've." Garp feels pride running through him as he completely ignores the fact that he had no idea of what she was going to make.

"Garp, you're lying, aren't you?" Sengoku blandly says. It's just like Garp to try and take the credit for something he didn't do.

Garp completely ignore his friend. "You're such a good cook Makino."

This time the young woman turns and smiles at the host. "Thank you Sir."

Luffy looks at the phil-something asparagus wrap again and debates on something before he turns his attention to Makino once more. "Makino,"

"Yes?"

"—can I get some ice-cream?"

Ace puts his half-bitten cheese puff down and hides his face in his hands, trying his hardest not to let his head hit the table. A face palm won't even work for a situation like this now. Why the hell did Luffy ask that? Didn't whoever he was begging to listen to him? Why did they let his brother ask? Now everything is rushing back to him; Saturday's little messy treat, their conversation with Nami and Usopp, Luffy naming his flesh Asparagus and Sabo's damn asparagus explanation. Damn, Sabo's explanation. Why the hell did Sabo have to be so damn detailed when he was explaining how to prepare an asparagus?

Damn it, if he keeps thinking about it then he's not going to have an appetite.

Tsuru turns her attention to the youngest at the table. "Ice-cream?"

Garp shoves his wrap into his mouth before directing his attention to his youngest grandson. "Luffy, you didn't even eat your appetizer first and you already want some dessert?"

The teen looks at his grandfather before explaining himself just so he won't get in trouble. "I just wanna top a little of the asparagus with the ice-cream."

Ace brings his hands down and takes a deep breath. He needs to get out of this room, now. Pushing his chair back a bit he looks to his grandfather trying to get his attention. "Excuse me, gramps," '_Look at me, look at me, look at me, thank you,_' finally getting the old man to look he continues, "—but I forgot to wash my hands." He gets out of his seat and pushes the chair into the table. "I'll be right back."

It doesn't even take two seconds for him to exit the room completely.

"Wow, he's fast." Shiki says as he pops the rest of his cheese puff into his mouth.

"He's very dedicated about washing his hands." Dragon explains as he takes a sip of his drink.

_**6:42 p.m.**_

Water splashes on the freckled face and a sigh is released. Ace waits a few seconds before he uses his middle finger to wipe some droplets away from his eyes.

"I can't believe that he asked for some ice-cream." He looks at himself in the mirror. "I know he probably didn't realize it, but still…"

A hand reaches for the towel to dry the face off. The twenty year old then makes his way out of the half-bathroom and heads straight for the dining room. "Besides, who actually puts ice-cream on their vegetables anyways?"

When Ace reaches the table his eye nearly pop out of their socket. Are they serious? Really? It's not just Luffy and his grandfather who actually did it but… Dragon? Dragon put ice-cream on the wrap? Seriously?

As quick as his surprise comes it leaves and Ace takes his seat again.

"Ace," Garp turns to his freckled grandson.

'_Please don't ask me to…_' The young man quietly pleads before turning to his grandfather. "Yes…?"

"—Luffy came up with a really great discovery."

'_Do not ask me._' He has a feeling that the old man is going to.

"—and it tastes really good too."

Sengoku shakes his head as he's still trying to figure out why they haven't started their meeting yet.

Garp takes the ice-cream scoop and puts the remaining cold treat on top of his grandson's wrap. "Have a taste."

"Dad, is that really necessary?" Dragon asks before he takes a bite of his sweet wrap.

"Should you really ask that question since you're eating it too?" The mayor asks.

"I'm only doing it to support Luffy's idea." Dragon looks at his son. "I'm sure that you've tried this before."

When did he put any ice-cream on a vegetable? Heck, when was the last time he ate ice-cream? Oh, that was Saturday when he made ice-cream out of Ace's—

Oh. Oh~

Luffy turns to look at Ace to see his pretending but former brother just staring at his appetizer with a blank expression. He did a bad thing to ask for the ice-cream, didn't he?

"I don't see what the big deal is," Shiki reaches over to grab the ice-cream container, "—it looks like it'll taste good." He then turns his attention to the young teen. "It's a great idea you got, boy."

The teen turns to look at his dad again and smiles as he picks up his invention. He's making sure to keep his mouth closed for the rest of the night.

Alright, they —as in Garp— had their fun for the evening. Now they should have no more interruptions. And just to make sure Sengoku is going to kick the kids out.

Putting his wine glass down Sengoku takes his napkin and pats the residue from his mouth. "Children,"

Both Luffy and ace turn their attention to the other end of the table to see their grandfather's weird bearded friend talking them.

"—I'm going to ask that you leave the room now."

Is it…? It is! It's a miracle! They don't have to stay at this boring dinner party any longer! Yes! Sengoku is the best!

With big smiles adorning their faces they happily get out from their chairs and pickup their plates but quickly stop. The thing that makes them stop is seeing their grandfather, Uncle Roger, and that weird Shiki guy doing the same thing. Heck, they're already at the door to the kitchen.

Sengoku puts his hand to his face and shakes his head. "I said _**children**_ not immature grown men."

"But," Garp turns to his friend with his bottom lip sticking out, "—these meetings are so boring."

"Huh?" Ace tightens the grip on his plate just so he doesn't drop it. What did that crazy old man just say? The geezer doesn't like these meetings? But doesn't he _**always**_ force him and Luffy to join them?

"That's right. I'm gonna end up falling asleep because it's so boring." Roger ignores the fact that he's being dragged back to his seat by his self-proclaimed best friend.

Sengoku firmly points to the table, making Garp and Shiki both hang their heads low as they walk back to their seats. He then looks at the young brothers. "Once you both leave then we'll be able to start."

Ace and Luffy look at each other for a second before looking at the stern old man.

"Uh, o-okay…" Luffy doesn't understand why they have to leave but as long as they do then he really doesn't care.

"Thanks." Ace smiles at Sengoku and heads for the safe haven.

"Hold it you two."

'_No, I don't wanna stay here._' Luffy silently whines. If he has to sit in here then he's gonna be bored out of his mind.

'_Damn it gramps!_' They are so close, so close to leaving the room. Why must the old man torture them like this? Why?

"Sengoku," Garp turns to said man, "—why do they get to leave?"

"Because they don't need to know about _**this**_." Sengoku looks at the brothers, directing them both to leave.

"Thank you Sir." Ace turns to look at his little brother. "Let's go Lu."

Luffy turns and happily smiles at Ace. Too bad he's lying to himself though. He still doesn't feel happy and trying to force himself is only making it worse.

Ace sees the smile directed at him and genuinely smiles back at his brother. He finally reaches the door and holds it open for the younger before entering the kitchen and finally leaves the dreaded meeting, ignoring the protest of their grandfather. Just hopefully they won't get in trouble tonight for leaving.

As the teen enters the kitchen his smile falls and he drops his charade. Walking up to the counter he puts his head down on it. It's no wonder why he doesn't lie, it really sucks. Not just that Ace gave him a real smile but his was fake. Everything that happened out there was fake, well, only the parts that had anything to do with Ace.

"Luffy,"

The twenty year old sees his brother's posture and lets out a small breath. Maybe it was too soon to act so brotherly like this.

Makino puts the plates on the cart before she places her hand on the teen's shoulder. "—what's the matter?"

Luffy shakes his head to answer the question. He should probably excuse himself to go back to his room.

Dadan notices the sudden change in the brothers, making her sigh. Why do these two keep giving her headaches. She doesn't even care that they're fighting or whatever anymore, they're just annoying her now.

"Ace,"

The twenty year old sits at the table with his plate and looks at the man-woman, seeing her mixing something in a pot. At least she got her fat butt off of the chair.

"—are you still gonna head back to that school of yours tomorrow?" Dadan knows that she's pushing it but if these two don't make up then she's gonna beat the hell out of them. Okay, maybe she won't but she'll have Garp do it.

Ace clenches his fists and glares at the older woman. '_What the hell is she doing?_'

Luffy lifts his head up and looks at his former brother. Is Ace really gonna leave? Tomorrow? '_That's too soon_.'

"Ace, I thought that you didn't have to leave until this Sunday?" Makino says as she makes her way to the pushing cart, getting ready to serve everyone at the meeting their entrees.

Glancing at his little brother Ace can tell that Luffy is looking at him intently. Why the hell does that old hag have to bring it up in front of Luffy? It's bad enough that his brother doesn't want him around.

A small but irritable breath leaves his mouth as he answers Makino's question. "Yeah… after I talk with Gin tomorrow then I'll leave."

Young eyes widen as he continues to stare at his former brother. Ace really is gonna leave? But he never got to apologize and he really needs to study for this damn test. But if he doesn't tell Ace that he's sorry then he'll never see him again. But if he doesn't study this stupid chapter then he'll be the reason why they both will get sent to the boot camp and even if they are together Ace will still never talk to him; if anything, he'll keep reminding Luffy that it's his fault that they're there.

Makino stops pushing the cart and looks at the older brunette with confusion written across her face. "But… why? How come?"

Damn, they're just milking this aren't they? It's not Makino's fault since she doesn't know what's going on but do they have to ask in front of Luffy?

"Luffy and I," Ace looks at his little brother to see the teen look down before turning around completely and make his way out of the kitchen. Seeing that causes Ace to ball his fist before he relaxes his hand. "—we got into a fight yesterday," he leans back in the booth and another sighs leaves his mouth, "—and… he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

As the last few words leave the brunette's mouth Makino covers her mouth with her hand, feeling grief wash over her. How? These two never got into a fight. The most she's seen is when they tried to steal food off of each other's plates. How could they get into a fight that resulted in being out of each other's lives? Is that why Luffy didn't want to ask Ace for help in his studies, because of this fight? His studies…

Oh no.

"Ace," Makino quickly snaps out of her shock to tell Ace about what Garp said. "—even if you're both not on good terms please help him study."

The freckled male leans forwards as an eyebrow slightly raises. "But he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I-I know but he told me what Garp said."

Oh crap. Anything involving their old man is always bad news.

"Luffy doesn't want to be the reason why you both get sent away."

"But that'll only happen if he fails a class—"

Makino quickly interrupts him. She won't usually but this is very important and she can tell that it's been bugging Luffy. That must be the reason why Luffy was depressed earlier, that and the fact that he and Ace got into that fight. It must have been hurting him so much, and even now. "Mr. Garp changed his mind about that. He told Luffy if either of you get an F on any homework, quiz or test then he'll send you two away."

Ace places his hands on the table and stands up. "The old man's crazy. He can't do that." A sudden fact passes through his head, making him calm down a bit. "Hold on, Luffy has been studying so he should do fine on it—"

The greenette shakes her head. "He won't. It's been almost two weeks when his teacher had introduced that chapter to him but he can't understand any of it."

"What?"

"He always went after class to get help from his teacher and some friends. Even I tried to help him but he can't get it and he really doesn't want you to get sent away. The only person that I'm sure can help him now is you Ace. I—" she looks down as she's starting to feel sad, "—I even told him that you'd be willing to help him because you love him and you're his brother. I didn't know that you were both fighting. He never said anything."

"Makino…"

"I'm sorry." The young woman smiles and wipes her eye just to make sure that she's not crying. "I shouldn't have intruded like that." She pushes the cart and leaves the kitchen to serve the plates.

_"Study? When have you actually tried to study without anyone telling you to?_"

How could he say something so cruel when his brother is struggling so much? Luffy just wants to make sure that they don't get sent away, even if he doesn't know what he's trying to study. He feels like crap right now. Luffy needs help with his hormones and with school but he's not helping his brother like he needs to be. He never even asked Luffy if he needed help with anything when he first got back. It's no wonder why Luffy said that they weren't brothers; heck, that's why Dadan said he forgot how to be one.

"Did you know about this…?" Ace turns his head to see the older woman make her way towards the table.

"Not about his schooling. Remember, he _**sent**_ me to the hospital."

Not according to old geezer he didn't…

Ace looks at the kitchen window. He has to do something to help Luffy.

_**9:33 p.m.**_

The text book closes and Luffy stretches his hands above his head. If anything, he finally has all of the vocabulary words remembered, so that's a good thing. A chuckle leaves his mouth as he scratches his head. "Hopefully she doesn't ask us to say it out loud cause I don't think I'd say it right."

A yawn is the next to escape his lips and he stretches his arms again. His wrist is a little sore but other than that he's alright, physically at least and while he's been studying —or trying to— his mind hasn't been on Ace but now that he's done—

Luffy shakes his head before he gets up from his desk and walks over the his dresser to pull out some pajamas. No wonder why he's been a bit uncomfortable that past few hours, he's still wearing these fancy-ish clothes. "Huh, funny I didn't take them off when I started looking at the electro-something force. Aw man, now I gotta remember what that word is called again." Shaking his head again he throws the clothes on his bed and heads for the bathroom so he can wash up. "I'll just worry about that tomorrow."

When he opens the door he sees the older brunette about to leave the room. He doesn't even think as his mouth opens. "Ace."

Said twenty year old stops and turns around to see his little brother. '_We did this earlier, right?_' Right, that was when he ran out of here while Luffy was distracted.

Older eyes quickly notice that the teen never changed out of his former attire. As soon as Ace got into his room that was the first thing that he did. Nothing bad about the clothes he just couldn't take it anymore. His lip curls up into a small smile. "You're still in your clothes."

"Uh," Luffy looks down at his clothing before looking back at the older brunette, actually the wall right by him. "—y-yeah. I was busy studying so I didn't think about it."

"Oh." That's right, Luffy's studying really hard so they don't get sent away. The words do you need help almost leave his mouth but for some reason they're just not coming out.

"Are…" he finally turns his gaze to his former brother, "—you really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Damn Dadan for opening her big mouth. Before he leaves he's definitely gonna send her back to the hospital. He rubs the back of his neck and averts his gaze to the side a little. "I mainly came home because of you but," he looks back at the quiet teen to see him nibble on his bottom lip a bit, "—since you don't want me around anymore then there's no point for me to stay anymore."

Luffy breaks their eye contact by closing his eyes and he lowers his head. It hurts to hear those words. Not only did he lose his brother but Ace doesn't even want to be around him anymore. He lightly clenches his fists and gulps as he hesitates to ask the only question that's been on his mind for hours. "If… if I said that I'm sorry,"

Older eyes widen. '_Luffy's… apologizing?_'

The teen raises his head to look back at his former brother. "—then… would you take me back…?"

The bathroom stays quiet for a total of twenty-seven seconds. The silence is starting to make Luffy impatient. Why isn't Ace saying anything? It's just a yes or no question. Is it really that hard to answer?

Ace closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath. "…No."

Heartbroken.

Luffy looks in complete disbelief at the man in front of him. He knew there was a chance that this would happen and told himself that it would be okay because he at least tried but the reality is Ace won't take him back. Ace doesn't want anything to do with him anymore.

His hands unclench, shoulders slump down, bottom lip is quivering, and he's on the verge of crying. He's never had a heartbreak before but if this what it feels like, to have his heart ripped from his chest and smashed on the ground by the person you adore the most in the entire world then he's experiencing one.

Luffy closes his eyes to prevent any tears from coming out and shakes his head a few times before he exits the bathroom.

"Luf—" The only thing he gets is a door closed on him. The freckled male covers his eyes and lets out a quick breath. "Damn it, he didn't let me finish."

_**9:41 p.m.**_

"Fuck…" Ace walks out of his room into the hallway and pinches the bridge of his nose. Because Luffy didn't let him finish his brother misinterpreted what he was gonna say. "Nice going dumbass. You really just lost your little brother." He drops his hand and lowers his head. "He's not gonna listen to what I say now…"

Tilting his head to the left he sees that his grandfather's door is wide open with Luffy pacing back and forth before he keeps walking. Four seconds pass and he realizes what he just saw: Luffy is _**in**_ gramps' room. Ace runs back to the forbidden room and his eyes go completely wide. "Luffy! W-what are you doing? Get out from there!"

The teen scowls at the older brunette and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

Ace's heart is racing. That old geezer is still in this house and if he finds Luffy then his brother is gonna get killed. "Listen to me—"

"Why? You're not my brother Ace! You made that clear!"

Actually he didn't but this is no time to be arguing right now. "Fine you don't have to listen to me but I'm begging you, please get out of there!"

"I'm not your problem anymore, remember?"

"Luffy, please, get out—"

"Ace, what are you doing there?"

Ace can literally feel his heart slow down. Their abusive, violent, crazy, out of this world, and scary grandfather is walking down the hallway. It's only a matter of seconds before the old man sees Luffy in his room. He has to do something quick to distract his gramps.

Ace turns to face his grandfather. "Hey, uh, gramps, you hungry?"

"Not right no—" Garp ignore the nervous look on Ace's face as he sees fault in his house. "Why is my door open?"

Is Panic racing through his veins. Yep, that's definitely Panic. Panic is evil, pure evil.

Ace only has about two more seconds to save Luffy's life. "Gramps, why don't you, uh, tell me what you guys talked about in the meeting. I was, uh, kinda sad to know I wasn't gonna be in there to hear it."

Garp is almost glaring at his oldest grandson right now. "Why is my door open?" He repeats the question, ignoring the way that the twenty year old is starting to tremble right now.

Ace can feel sweat quickly rise to his skin before it starts to drip off from him. This is his last chance to save his brother now. "I—"

"Hey grandpa,"

'_Damn it Luffy!_' Ace is oblivious to know that the old geezer is turning to look inside of his room as he does the same. Luffy just asked to get sent to the hospital, either that or to get killed right now.

Luffy spins in circles and has a big smile on his face. "I'm in your room right now. What're you gonna do about it?"

Garp has veins popping out as a few ticks marks start to pulse on his face. His youngest grandson just broke the number one rule in the house: NEVER ENTER HIS ROOM!

Ace's eyes widen as he recalls what he told Luffy earlier.

_"Lu, him finding out that we want to have sex is the same thing as barging into his room, dancing around while taunting him in his face and asking him what he's going to do about it."_

Ace really doubts that Luffy still wants to have sex with him but he's really serious to be doing this. He really wanted to apologize.

Luffy's not doing this because he wants to have sex with Ace. Actually he doesn't even care about sex right now. He's only doing it because if he gets sent to the hospital then that can be a really good reason for him to fail the test without getting sent away. With Ace hurting him the way he did, there's no way that he can study now.

Garp steps into the doorway and slowly balls his fists, knuckles cracking every second. Luffy is about to get severely disciplined for breaking the first rule.

Ace snaps out of it and walks, gently pushing his grandfather to the side to enter the forbidden room. If Luffy can do it then he should have no problem doing it too.

"Hey gramps, I just wanted to let you know that all of the leftovers plus the food that was in the fridge is gone." He brings a hand up to scratch the back of his head as a sheepish smile goes on his face. "Yeah, I was really hungry while you were busy and I wanted to clean out the fridge but I ended up tossing most of the food since no one was gonna eat it."

Lying? Yes.

Going to get his ass beat? Definitely but it's worth it especially if Luffy can tell why he did it.

Luffy looks at the older brunette with wide eyes. How did Ace know…

_"And besides, if I do get an F then he's gonna beat me like he would if I went in his room and told him that we're out of food because I ate it all."_

"Ace—you… why?" Why would Ace do this? Didn't Ace make it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore? So why?

A smile goes on the freckled face as he turns to his little brother. "You did the same thing, Luffy."

"But… you said that I'm—" Confusion is complete understatement to how the teen feels.

Yep, the reaction that he's getting is pretty normal and seeing that makes him laugh. "Are you still mad at me?"

"You—you didn't have to do that Ace. I did this for a reason!"

The sound of knuckles cracking more echoes in the room and brings both of the brothers out of their little talk. "Luffy. Ace."

Both grandsons look at their grandfather and see nothing but a shadowed face. Even if this was their way to apologize to each other, kind of, they probably should've thought their plan out a lot better as Panic is becoming their best friend right now.

"You both know the three rules of my house."

Of course they know. This abusive old man beat it into them plenty of times.

"The third rule is that no one is allowed to waste any food." Garp takes a step forward as the brunettes gulp.

"The second rule is that no one is allowed to lie to me." Garp takes two more steps forwards as the brunettes take a step back and one to the side. When they do have to run at least they'll have somewhat of a good chance. Not really but it's better than being directly in front of him.

"And the first rule, what is the first rule to my house Luffy?"

Said teen swallows another huge lump in his throat as he tries to keep his composure. "N-no one is supposed t-to go in y-your room…"

"Exactly. No one is allowed to go in my room."

Ace tries to take a step closer to the door without being noticed but is stopped when he feels angry vibes directed towards him. Turning his head he sees the very upset old man looking at him.

"And what did you both do?"

A really nervous smile makes its way on Ace's face. "We… went—"

"Are still." Garp corrects.

"Are still in your… room…"

Where's Makino right now when you need her? Or the grim reaper will be just as good. Or anyone right now, hell, even Dadan would be lovely.

Garp closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at his grandsons again "I'm going to count to one to give you both a running chance."

One? How the hell are they supposed to make it out of the room if he counts to one? He's just giving them false hope. This man is completely unfair.

Garp looks at Luffy first as raises his fist high into the air. "One."

"Luffy!"

Said teen takes another step back before he runs with all of his might towards the angry old man and right as the fist is about to hit him he slides on the ground and in between his grandfather's legs before he rolls a few times and finally stops on his back. Thank God for all of the times that Nami chased him in the past three months.

Ace lets out a relieved breath. He's gonna have to give his brother a lot more credit than he thought.

Hearing clothes moving breaks the older brunette out from his thought as he sees that same deadly hand hurl towards him. He avoids the hit in time and when the next attack comes his way he jumps over it and rushes towards the door, following right behind Luffy. Maybe he should thank the ass-troll for making him run like hell whenever he needed a guinea pig.

"GET BACK HERE!" Garp is quick to follow the disobedient boys.

Dadan looks up from the recliner to see a panicking Luffy running for his life through the living room followed by terrified Ace doing the same and lastly an exceedingly angry Garp with his fist high in the air a few seconds behind them before she just shakes her head and looks back at the magazine. Only one more day of this and then she can finally go home.

Instead of going for the front door again Luffy quickly heads through the kitchen and almost rips the backdoor off the hinges as he runs into the dark backyard. Ace is right behind him, making sure not to turn on the porch light. If he does then that will kinda give them away but now he can't see all that well.

Luffy quickly stops as he tries to look around in the dark for a place to hide but isn't allowed to catch his breath as Ace grabs his hand and they both end up in the shed before their grandfather turns on the porch light.

Once Ace gets them in the shed he scoots them behind some boxes before he checks on Luffy. "Hey, you okay?"

It's a good thing that Ace helped him but at the same time he still doesn't know how he should feel about him. Ace really hurt him but what he did back in their grandpa's room lets him know that Ace still cares.

"Ace, what do you want…?"

"What…?"

"You… really hurt me—"

Ace covers Luffy's mouth as the door opens wider. He moves them further to the side of the boxes while Mr. Doom, Dr. Evil, whatever a person wants to call him right now is walking further into the shed.

Garp walks to the other side of where his grandsons are hiding to check if they're there. Ace looks over to see that they have time and lightly takes his hand from the younger's mouth, bringing his finger to his lips before signaling his brother to follow. Quietly but very quickly they leave the shed and head for the back door. Once inside Luffy heads straight for his room and Ace turns the kitchen light off before he makes his way through the dining room to turn the light off and heads to the family room to do the same.

Ace gets to the living room and Dadan just looks at him. "Dadan, I know we've had our differences in the past,"

The ex-babysitter continues to look at the brat, waiting for him to beg her.

"—but I'm asking you as a friend, please don't tell him that we're here."

A devious smile goes on her face as she turns the page. "I won't make any promises."

Oh, that woman is a minion from hell.

Ace just glares at her for a second before rushing to his room. That's great if that old man is still outside but if he decides to come in at this moment then Ace is going to get in so much trouble. '_Not like I won't anyways. I can't believe I actually went in his room like that._'

When the twenty year old enters his room the first thing that he does is close the door before looking towards his window. Good, the curtains are closed. A relieved breath leaves his mouth. '_He can't see through my window._' The next thing that he does is feel the knob to lock the door, only to remember that he never bought one, again. '_I'm getting one first thing tomorrow._'

The light from the bathroom catches his eye before he turns towards it. He knows that he turned it off earlier, then that must mean that Luffy's in there. Walking in front of his bed he sees that his brother is covering his eyes but his body is slightly trembling. Is he… crying? "…Luffy?"

Damn it, Ace caught him. The sad teen quickly wipes his eyes and the wetness from his face before clenching his fist to stop his body's quivering. "I seen your bags by the door…"

The freckled male turns his head to see his packed baggage before looking at his brother again. He doesn't know if he should say anything or not right now. It'll probably be best to let his brother finish.

"You're…" Luffy swallows a lump stuck in his throat as he asks his earlier question. He's most likely going to get the same answer that he already did but if there's some chance that it can change then he'll take it. "—really leaving, aren't you…?"

It hurts. Just knowing that his little brother has been crying because of him hurts. He doesn't want to leave and Luffy even tried to apologized to him but until he hears those two words leave his brother's mouth then he's sticking to his word. It's really awful that he's stubborn like this.

A hesitant breath leaves the older's mouth. "Yeah…"

The teen can feel his jaw start to quiver as he's trying his best to keep his composure. He knows that it's his fault, this whole mess is his fault, that's why he wants to apologize, but will Ace let him? "Ace… you—… you really won't take m-me back… will you…?"

'_Alright, I just gotta explain it without messing up this time…_' Ace takes a soft breath. "No, because you were never—"

Luffy doesn't hear anything else but the word "no" as the tears just fall from his eyes. Ace really won't take him back. He really doesn't have an older brother anymore.

Without thinking about anything he runs to his former brother and hugs him hard, making Ace fall back onto the bed with him on top. He hides his face in the older's shirt and warm water continues to fall out of his eyes as he starts apologizing. "…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Ace… I-I shoud've n'ver t-told you to get out… I shoud-ve n'ver yelled a-at you…

Ace can feel his chest start to get wet from the tears soaking in his shirt, making him look down to see a sobbing patch of black hair trembling. The grip on his shirt tightens as his right hand fidgets to go in his brother's hair, wanting to comfort the sobbing teen. "Luffy…"

With his jaw trembling the regretful teen continues. "I-I said that… I was a… f—fuck-up… I'm-I'm sorry… I'm sorry I said that… y-you even h-had to explain… how y-you were… feeling…" It takes him a few seconds to get his mouth under control from how much it's quivering. "I… I hurt you…"

Luffy lifts his head up and Ace can see the streams of tears running down his face as his jaw is starting to tremble uncontrollably. This is really a sad sight to see. He shouldn't have to see his little brother cry like this. It's heart breaking. "Don't cry Lu…"

The teen shakes his head as he tries to hold back more tears but they just keep coming. The more he tries to hold them, the harder it gets. "I… I was stupid… I shoud'n 've said that we… w-weren't brothers… I'm… I'm so so-rry… I'm sorry I said that…" Luffy bites his bottom lip before he puts his head back down on his former brother's chest and his hands clench the older's shirt tighter, almost afraid that if he lets go then Ace will leave him. "Ace… please… please don't leave… please… I'm so sorry…"

Ace wraps his arms around his brother's back as he leans his head back and closes his eyes tight. He's almost on the verge of crying right now from seeing Luffy like this. Screw whatever promise he made or whatever he wanted to hear Luffy say, his brother needs him. "Luffy… it's gonna be alright—"

Luffy shakes his head as he chokes back a sob. Ace is just trying to lie to him so he can feel better, so he doesn't have to worry when he leaves. "No its not… you're… you're not gonna t-take… me back,… huh…? … You… won't take me back…"

The twenty year old tightens his hold on the teen. "No… I'm not…"

Hearing those three words just make the tears come out. Luffy doesn't even try to hold them back anymore. His body is trembling from each cry escaping his mouth. The shirt that he's desperately clinging to is soaking wet from his tears, a little bit of snot and saliva as well but he doesn't care about that. It seems like nothing he says, nothing he does will make Ace change his mind. Ace isn't even trying to comfort him anymore.

Ace takes his hands from his brother's back and moves them to try and lift the teen's face so he can see Luffy clearly but the younger won't let him. Luffy just keeps his head stiff on his chest. "Luffy… please look at me…"

Doing as he's told the teen looks up at his former brother and tries to talk coherently. "Why… w-why won't… you t-take… m-m-me b'ack…?"

"Because," Ace puts a hand on the wet face and uses his thumb to try and wipe some of the tears away. "—I never lost you.."

The hand gripping the shirt loosens a little as confusion makes its way on the tear-soaked face. "W-wha… do…y-you mean…"

"Luffy, I only said that I wouldn't bother you…" he keeps trying to dry his brother's face with his thumb, "—I didn't say anything about disowning you… That's why I won't take you back…, you never left me… You're still my little brother…" His thumb brushes a tear off of the scar cheek as he continues. "I'm sorry for hurting you… I-I shouldn't have gotten so made to hurt you like that… Even before the fight, I never meant for any of this to happen…"

The teen's jaw starts to tremble again as more water leaks out of his eyes. "A-Ace…" Luffy puts his head on the crook of his brother's neck. Ace never stopped being his brother. He still has his big brother.

Ace moves his left hand to the back of his brother's head as his other wraps around the younger's back, holding him tightly. A few tears escape the corner of his closed eyes and roll down his cheeks. "Can… I be a part of your life again…?"

Tears keep coming from Luffy's eyes. He's more than willing to let Ace in again. "Y-yesh…"

"Can… I help you study…?"

"Uh-hmm…" The hands tighten their grip around him as he buries his face in his brother's neck. "Acsh… I'm… sho showwie… for everyth'n… for… thoshe shupid… horomones…"

Ace lets out a soft chuckle at the mispronounced word as he strokes his brother's hair back and forth. "Shh, I know. I know… and I'm sorry for everything too… but… we're okay now, right…?"

"Uh-hmm…"

"We're not fighting anymore… are we…?" Ace takes his hands off of his brother and allows Luffy to sit up on him.

The teen uses the palm of his hand to wipe his eyes and he shakes his head. "N-no…"

"Hey…"

Said teen sniffles and uses the back of his hand to wipe his nose, ignoring how quick his hand is getting wet from his face. "Yeah…?"

A smile forms on the older's face. "You're crying…"

Instantly Luffy uses both of his hands to try and wipe his face clean from the evidence. "N-no I'm not… I just… I got a bug in it from being outside…" he tries to lie but unfortunately he can't pull it off this time and his failure makes his older brother laugh. He really did miss being teased but Ace doesn't need to know that. "S-shut up…"

Ace sits up and looks at his brother's hand. It must still hurt from what he did. "How's your wrist…?"

Lifting his right hand Luffy inspects it by circling his wrist a bit before turning his attention to his brother. "It's okay…"

"Lu… I'm so sorry for that. I shouldn't of I lost my temper and hurt you like that…"

Luffy wipes the last of the wetness from his face. "It's alright… because you're sorry…"

There has been times that Ace thinks he doesn't deserve to have Luffy as his brother. This has to be one of those times. Luffy maybe a troublemaker most times but he's so tenderhearted.

Out of nowhere the door bursts open and the brothers tear away from each other's gaze to see their grandfather's silhouette, making panic instantly come back. How can the old man ruin a moment like this? They finally got to apologize and make up with each other but now they have to face death or run from it, again? Why?

"Zzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzz… zzz-zzzzzzzzz…" A big sleep bubble can be seen expanding and retracting from Garp's left nostril.

Looking closer they can see that their grandfather is sleeping, again, and they let out relieved breaths. This is the second time that narcolepsy saved their lives, literally speaking.

Luffy wipes his face one last time just to make sure that there isn't anything left on him before he gets off of his brother and stands up while Ace stretches his arms.

"Hey Lu,"

The teen looks at his brother. _'Wow, it feels so much better to call him that instead of former brother_.' "Yeah…?"

He just made up with his brother but now he has to ask something hard. This really sucks. "—can ya help me take him to his room?"

"EH?!" Luffy quickly covers his mouth just to make sure that he doesn't wake his grandfather up before looking back at the freckled face. Ace wants him to do what?

Maybe he should try to be a psychic when it comes to people's reactions. The thought makes his smiles. "At least help me lean him against his door…"

"O-okay…" He looks around the room a bit before an idea comes to his head. "Maybe we should write a note to let him know who did it too."

That's a good idea. The only flaw is that their grandfather is still gonna beat the crap out of them when he gets a chance but the note is still a good idea. Wait, this is his chance to send Dadan back to the hospital. He did promise her trip there, well okay, he never actually told her that she was going but the hag has it coming. "We'll do the note but let's put Dadan's name on it."

Luffy raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side a bit. "How come?"

"She owes me a trip to the hospital." Ace gives his brother warm smile.

The teen doesn't say anymore and even though he doesn't know the details he's gonna help Ace. Whatever she did to him must've been pretty bad for Ace to send her there.

_**10:10 p.m.**_

Luffy sits on his brother's bed and stretches his arms before laying on it. "We still ended up putting him in his room Ace."

"Yeah, sorry but hey," Ace closes the door before he turns to his brother, "—I didn't know that you could forge that hag's signature like that. I'm really impressed."

Luffy grins at his brother. It feels good to make his brother proud of him. "I've been doing it for about two years just so I wouldn't get in trouble at school."

A proud smile makes its way on the older's face. He then makes his way towards his dresser and pulls out one of the middle drawers. "Heh. Look at you being a little sneak."

The teen smiles in return before a yawn escapes his mouth and he stretches his body again. Yep, it's about time that he goes to bed. Rubbing his eyes Luffy gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, intending to finally change into some comfortable clothes. "G'night Ace."

Ace pulls out a shirt and shuts the drawer before going to his bed to pull back the covers. "Hey, where're you going?"

Luffy hesitantly scratches his cheek as he skeptically looks at Ace. "To… bed. I got school in the morning."

The freckled male tosses the shirt to his little brother before he waves his brother towards the bed. "Sleep by me tonight."

"Isn't that what people do when they…?"

Hearing the questioning that his brother is asking makes Ace mentally slap himself before he corrects himself. "Don't worry, we're not havin' sex. We're just gonna sleep by each other."

"Oh." The teen turns the bathroom light off and makes his way towards the bed while he unbuttons the vest. Why hasn't he taken these clothes off yet? "How come you want me to sleep by you?"

"Because Roger was right." Ace moves his hands to help his brother unbutton the dress-shirt.

"Your dad?"

There's a raging tick mark pulsing on the side of the older brother's head but Ace quickly gets that under control. "Please, Luffy, don't call him that."

A cheeky smile goes on the teen's face. "Sorry."

"It's okay but he was right saying that we'll realize how far apart we grew and besides," Ace slips his brother's shirt off and smiles. "—we haven't done this since we were kids."

Luffy turns to the side and mumbles with a smirk on his face: "That's because Ace thought he was too cool to sleep by me."

"Oh hush." That only makes the younger laugh in return as he puts the bigger shirt on.

Once the dress pants are off Luffy slips into the bed with Ace right behind him. The teen snuggles into his brother, feeling comfortable with the heat coming from his body. "Ace,"

"Yeah?" He throws an arm over his little brother.

Luffy looks at his brother with a little guilt written on his face. "Sorry for letting those horomones-things get the better of me."

Dark eyes blink at the younger pair before a smile makes its way across the freckled face. "Don't worry about it. Things happen like this all the time."

"Really?" So this is a normal situation that siblings go through? He thought that it was really weird to be feeling like this for his older brother but if it's normal than there's no reason for him to be worried about it.

Ace takes his free hand and rubs his eyes. Damn drowsiness is getting to him. "I doubt it."

A small frown makes its way on the younger's face before it turns into a smile. "I really missed you."

Bringing his hand down the older brother looks at the teen. "Why? I didn't go anywhere."

"I know but I missed having you being the best brother ever."

"Then," the arm draped over the teen ruffles the wild hair before Ace sees Luffy lightly scowl at him. The scowl then turns into warm smile before younger eyes close. "I missed you being the best twerp a brother can ask for."

_**Le. Jester. Vixen.**_

I wanna say that I'm sorry. I had meant to post this earlier this week but getting ready for weddings can suck. Also, I wanna apologize for making this so long but I know that you'll forgive. And one more apology, the next chapter won't be out for a bit.

So we have Day 5 squared. A lot of emotions in this one, huh? Yeah, and I'll even admit towards the end I cried a little. Well between what was going on in the story and the music I was listening to I did cry. And if anyone cried at that part than that just lets me know that I did my job.

Here we have it, things got settled, we have the brothers back together, and Dadan will be going back to the hospital. Ace is also going to help Luffy study. Let's see how that turns out next time.

Until next time, please take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	13. Day 6

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps Room PT 13**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his gramps room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation from college? AU

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Humor, Family, & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **I'm sorry. The last few chapters to me seemed like they were really out of character, so again I'm gonna say that I'm sorry for that.

**Review Replies: **

**heavensentskysky:** Isn't it great that they're back together? And yes, wishes do come true. As for what happens next, have fun reading to find out. ^-^

**Aermon Locista: **Oh, thank you! I'm so glad that you enjoyed this and sorry that you cried. Sometimes I overdo it on those parts. ^-^" But none the less it make me really happy to know that you love this and yes, I do understand what you mean about them wanting each other but thinking the other doesn't. Of course I must continue this. Ace does have 5 more days of being home. Come and see what he has to deal with for these remaining days. ^.^

**Guest: **I think that I have too much fun with the feelings and here's the next update for you! ^-^

**ghostlyangel: **It's been a while since I last typed about asparagus. Sorry but I don't think that joke will ever get old for me. But anyways yes, everything is back to normal and you seen basics of why they hate going to those dinner parties. I'm sure we would too. The flashbacks were lots of fun to write about and I'm glad that you seen how close they were, not like they're still not. ^.^

**RufinaAsano: **I'm glad that they made up too. ^.^ Here's the next chapter and Law is fun to write all snarky and fun like that.

**Nekogirl813: **I love you too! Now I wouldn't say that my stories are flawless with the little misspelling or punctuation errors that I need to fix but thank you so much for enjoying these and for not wanting my head on a platter for my lengthy updates. ^.^

**animephoenix: **Thank you for loving my writing! That means so much to me! As for setting up their relationship, I just like having fun with them. I actually might have too much fun, but that seems to be okay with everyone. ^.^

**Guest: **They are sweet, aren't they? ^-^

**teengens: **Thank you! Yeah, I changed it a little because I wanted to set up their moment together, that and the fact that I really made them way too fast. Haha but that will come later on though. Really glad that you don't mind though. ^-^

**Dame Senchou: **Misunderstandings really can lead to more problems, which end up being really bad for both sides. I think everyone can agree with that. The dinner party did its job in my opinion to make that whole day seem stress-free for everyone except for Ace. He's always going to be my victim of humorous torture. ^o^ The ending was beautiful, huh? Yeah, even I got teary eyed writing it but it's worth it having them make up. By the way, Dadan does have the top of the line insurances since she works for Garp. That's probably the one thing good that he has done for her. ^.^

**Adevlo. D:** I love you too! And thank you so much for thinking that! Of course I'm going to continue, I have too. I'm only half way done! But thank you again for your review, it pretty much kicked my butt into writing again. ^-^

**ThePhobiaPhoebe: **I agree. Drama makes a story just so much more interesting and I'm pretty sure that you can write some type of drama. Thank you so much though! It took me a few times to get it as good as that! ^.^

**anon: **Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you enjoy this, it means a lot to me. ^o^

**Music Selection: **  
>Hotaru no Hikari - Ikimono Gakari<br>Crazy Rainbow - Tackey & Tsubasa  
>Smiling Bomb - Matsuko Mawatari<br>Kirakuni - Crystal Kay  
>Endless Possibility - Jaret Reddick<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday 6:32 a.m.<strong>_

Comfort. For some reason his bed seems much more comfortable then what he's used to. That one spring isn't trying to stab him through the mattress but that might be because of the fluffy pillow top that Zoro strangely gave to him two days ago and he finally put it on when he was taking a break from studying last night. Or maybe this is the first time that he actually got a lot of sleep since he didn't have any creamy dreams about his brother again. Whatever it is he's really comfortable right now.

Warmth. Maybe it's the cover, no wait, it's too thin to be a cover. Alright, then being under the sheet is making him feel really warm, but when do sheets make him warm? Of course it's still in the early stages of summer but he's not usually this warm when he's under a sheet. Oh well, maybe he just found the sheet's magic spot last night, either that or a heated blanket but then those get way too hot for him. Ah, it doesn't even matter. All that does is that he's warm right now and doesn't want to leave from it.

Heavy. It's nothing bad but there's just something on him that he can't seem to get away from. He doesn't want to get away from it because whatever _**it**_ is happens to be the thing that's strangely making him comfortable. Funny, it's also making him warm too and is making his shoulder wet.

Huh?

Wet?

It must be his imagination. There's no reason why his shoulder should be wet since he's in his room, sleeping on his bed that's really comfy for a change. And whatever is heavy on his stomach is just a figmentive, or whatever that word is, of his imagination too.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. He has to get up and ready for school. Why though? Can't he just feign being sick for one day so he can stay warm, comfy, heavy and continue to let his shoulder get wet for whatever reason? Wait, those last two aren't real though, huh? Well can't he just stay warm and comfy like this all day?

_"If you get an F on even one thing then I will pull you and Ace out of school and send you to G-5 so you both can follow in my footsteps. You should be lucky that I'm not doing it at this very moment._'

Eyes fly open and stare at the white ceiling. Most times he doesn't like being threatened by his grandpa, but _**that**_ threat is enough to get his butt motivated.

'_That's funny,_' tired eyes look from one corner of the ceiling to another, '—_I don't see the red paint or small holes up there._'

True enough, the very tiny decorations that his ceiling have are all gone. The paint had came from two days ago, when he and Usopp were fighting over who was going to paint their project's skin. Poor Coby though, he was the victim of the little paint war and they ended up spilling most of it on his clothes. After apologizing to him they had to change the color to blue since they didn't have nearly enough red to finish it.

As for the holes up there, it had to do with his grandpa and that's _**all **_he's allowing himself to remember. Everything else dealing with it _**never, ever happened. **__**Ever**__**.**_

Back to the ceiling. It's strange that he doesn't see either types of decoration on it, probably because his eyelids are trying to force themselves to close though. Taking his left hand he uses his index finger and thumb to open his eye all the way while his dark orb roams over the ceiling to find it but it's not there. Huh, that's really strange.

Shaking his head Luffy turns it to the right and sees his brother sleeping on his shoulder with his mouth slightly open. That explains why he's is getting wet. He turns his head back and a yawn makes its way out before he closes his eyes. "I'll just… rest my eyes… for a bit…"

_**7:07 a.m.**_

The uncomfortable feeling of his pillow moving is making Ace's neck stretch a way that it's not supposed to. If he keeps laying like this then it's only a matter of time before the muscle gets strained. Not wanting to deal with a pain in his neck, literally, he takes his arm off of whatever is warm and brings it to rub his eyes. A yawn then follows afterwards before he finally opens his eyes.

'_Black? Nah, it's just the darkest shade of brown._' The twenty year old rubs his eyes again before looking at the really dark brown tresses in his face. When his gaze goes down he can see one of his shirts, a green one in particular. '_Huh—_'

His uncomfortable pillow shifts again, finally making him sit up. He rubs his eyes for a third time before his fingers sloppily run down his cheek to feel a dry trail. It looks like he was drooling last night. A tired smile goes on his face as he brings his hand to the back of his head to scratch it. "When was the last time I did that?"

He looks down at the green shirt and dark tresses and just stares between the two. After a few more seconds pass an arm flies at him and hits him in his stomach. Next he can feel a harsh kick to his thigh before another one kicks his hip, making him get in this position: his right hand and foot are firmly pressed against the floor, his left leg is nearly hanging off from the bed, his body is laying back and only half is on the bed, while his left hand is grabbing a sheet to make sure that he doesn't fall. The good thing about all of this is that he's finally up.

It would just be easier for Ace to roll off of his bed rather than trying to stay on with someone attacking him.

Getting both feet on the floor the tired twenty year old stretches his arms overhead before looking back to his abusive bed. There he sees his brother laying on his stomach spread-eagle with his offending foot hanging off of the bed. Well, that explains why he was so warm last night. Luffy was sleeping in the bed by him.

The twenty year old raises his right arm up and pulls at the upper limb with his other to get a good stretch before he does the same with his left. He the reaches back with both arms and intertwines his fingers, feeling his shoulders round and a light pop can heard from cracking his back. A deep breath is taken right after and Ace feels good.

Looking at his digital clock it reads 7:15 a.m. and he just shakes his head. Why is it that ever since he's been back he always wakes up early? And it seems every day that he wakes up is earlier than the last. Jeez, he didn't even wake up this early back at the university.

Turning his attention towards the sleeping twerp he lets out a smile. "Okay Ace," he starts instructing himself as he moves to the other side of the bed, intending to get his brother up, "—wake him up, throw him out of your room, and get some food in his stomach so you can go back to bed and sleep before he comes home."

"Luffy," Ace puts a hand on the left shoulder and starts to shake the body, "—hey, wake up. You got school, remember?"

The sleeping teen does nothing except swat the hand from him and turns to his side away from the person who dares to wake him. "…Jush five moa minush…" The sheet then gets pulled over his face.

'_He's gonna play this game, huh?_' Older eyes narrow a bit before Ace pulls at the sheet but it seems like the twerp has a tight hold on it. Realizing that it's just gonna be a lost cause if he continues from experience he then goes on his bed and straddles his brother's burrowed body. He's gonna try to be nice one more time before he has to do the extreme which will probably get him thrown off of his bed. "Get up. You got less than an hour to get yourself together."

The only thing he gets in return is a low groan before the body under him tries to turn the other way but has no such luck.

"I didn't want to have to do this." The older brunette grabs the edge of the sheet and after a few failed attempts of playing tug-a-war with his strangely stronger-when-he's-sleeping-brother he pulls the sheet from over the sleeping face. Leaning forwards, he lightly speaks in his brother's ear: "Grandpa's on the way."

Ace only gets half a second to pull his body up before the legs under him pull up to the chest and kick him off of his bed in a panic reaction. The next thing he hears is scrambling on his bed and then a loud thump on the floor.

Moving a hand to his stomach, Ace rubs the spot as he gets off of the floor and walks around the bed to see his panicking brother tangled in his sheet. Yep, he knew that would do the trick, he just wished it wouldn't have to backfire every single time. No matter if he's on his brother or to the side of him, he always gets hit by the twerp whenever he says those four words.

"Ace," the frantic teen is trying to detach the thin fabric from around him while trying to stand up but he just keeps falling down every single time. "—grandpa's on the way! I'm gonna get in trouble—"

"Lu, he's not coming." Kneeling down Ace uses his hands and begins untangle the sheet from his little brother.

"But… but—" His legs are free from the sheet.

"I just said that to wake you up." He frees the upper half of his brother before looking him. "It's been what, five, six years since I've been doing this? You should be used to it by now."

Once the sheet is completely removed Luffy just crosses his arms and looks to the side with a small pout on his face. "That's mean to do. I thought he was really coming."

A light chuckle escapes Ace's mouth. "Why would it matter if he did or not? It's not like you went in his room or anything."

"Ace," Luffy turns his attention back to his older brother, "—we _**did**_ go in his room last night."

They did? Why would they do something so stupid like that?

…

Oh, that's right, they were trying to make up with each other from that fight.

Crap, if Dadan doesn't get admitted to the hospital soon then there is no doubt that he and Luffy will be there by the end of the day, on the second floor in either rooms 35, 39, 40, 43, or 47 and it wouldn't be a surprise if the staff who worked in the cafeteria brought them there favorite hospital foods as a welcome back gift.

It's a miracle that both Luffy and him are even alive from what they've been through. The old geezer waited until they turned three to start sending them to that place just so they would get the _**feeling**_ of what would happen if they ask about the room, look at the door for more than two seconds, accidentally brush up against the doorknob or go inside of his room.

Everyone who works there —the doctors, nurses, the people in the pharmaceutical department, phlebotomists, the food court staff, heck even the custodians— can all write a biography about either of their lives from how much they've been sent to the hospital. A person would think that their insurance would get tired of dealing with their hospital bills but not surprisingly the people who work there are all too scared to say anything to Garp about it or even try to decline it.

The past five years that they've been sent there the doctors quit asking what happened and just asked where they were hit to go straight to casting the broken area, try to stop the internal swelling, or on some rare occasions they would have to get some dentists to piece back the chipped or broken teeth that had been knocked out from their mouths.

Just recalling any of that, heck even knowing that everyone at the hospital can write about his life makes Ace shiver slightly. He has seventeen years of going to the hospital while Luffy has fourteen. Huh, it's a wonder why they haven't been taken away from the crazy old man yet, not that it matters now since they're grown.

Shaking the idea that he's gonna get in trouble out of his head, Luffy stretches his arms to the side and sits on the side of the bed before laying down to look at the ceiling. It's still a mystery as to how his decorations disappeared like that.

"Ace,"

Said male turns to look at the younger. "Yeah?"

"—thanks for coming in my room to wake me up." A yawn escapes his mouth before he sits himself up to look at the wall to see something that should be there but isn't. Where's the bathroom door?

His room? Doesn't Luffy remember where he slept last night? "You're in _**my **_room."

Oh, that explains why his bathroom door is replaced by his brother's entertainment system.

…

Luffy tilts his head to the side.

…

He looks around the room seeing the reason why his stuff isn't in here and why the ceiling is completely bland.

…

He then turns his head to look at his older brother.

…

Young, dark eyes widen by the second as he clenches the white fitted bed-sheet to the right of him. If he slept in here with Ace then that means… "Ace… we… did we…"

Ace has a confused look on his face as he's unconsciously wrapping his sheet into a bundle. "Did we what?"

"We did, didn't we…? We… did the deed, huh?"

"Did the… deed? What the hell does that even mean?" What deed? They didn't do any achievements. Heck, they haven't played any games to unlock any trophy achievements since he's been back so the twerp doesn't mean that. They were able to get that crazy old coot back into his room without him waking up, so that was an accomplishment but he knows for a fact that Luffy isn't talking about that and they don't own the deed to this house either so what the hell could the twerp mean by 'did the deed'?

"We," his grip on the sheet tightens as he swallows a lump. "—had sex last night."

Ace is just in complete awe. Luffy thought they _**what?**_

"That explains why I couldn't see the decorations on my ceiling when I first woke up."

'_What?_' Ace blinks his eyes and shakes his head trying to figure out what the hell his brother is talking about.

"Why all of my stuff isn't in here, why I was sleeping in your bed with you. It's because we had sex last night." Luffy puts both hands on the sides of his face as he gets up in a panic. "Oh my gosh! I had sex with my brother! Oh no! No! No! Grandpa's gonna kill me when he finds out!" The hysterical teen looks back at his before quickly making his way to his brother. "Ace, I am so sorry! I mean I wanted to do that with you the past few nights but I didn't think that you would actually do it with me! Wait," a sudden thought comes to mind, "—you're a bad brother for doing it with me."

"Me?!" What the hell did he do? He didn't do anything to Luffy last night.

"Yeah, you knew exactly how I felt and after you made me feel better," he points at his confused brother, "—you somehow cast a spell on me to do the nasty with you and so I wouldn't remember today. You're a nasty, naughty, bad brother Ace."

A hand covers his eyes as Ace is trying to grasp where the hell is brother is coming from. After a moment he just gives up. Luffy is way too much to deal with in the morning like this. "Luffy, we did not, I repeat, _**did not**_ have sex last night."

The teen places both hands on his hips and pokes his lips out. "Then why would I sleep in your bed if we didn't?"

A small breath escapes his mouth. "Because I _**asked **_you to."

"Oh." Luffy erases the scowl from his face and quickly smiles at his brother, instantly forgetting the accusation. "Then you're not a bad brother."

Ace just closes his eyes and shakes his head before he moves a hand to the twerp's shoulder, pushing him towards the bathroom. "Just hurry up and get ready for school, you troublemaker."

_**7:36 a.m.**_

Another egg cracks against the bowl before Ace pours the yellow and white, slimy liquid inside of the container, tossing the shell into the trash afterwards. He takes a whisk and starts beating the eggs together before he reaches for the chopped green onions. Turning to the other skillet, Ace picks up the tongs and flips the strips of cooking pork.

He's making a quick breakfast for the two of them: a bacon and egg, croissant sandwich.

Adjusting the headphones around his neck Luffy walks into the kitchen with his book-bag slung over a shoulder and makes his way to the table. He places his bag on the floor before he grabs the juice carton and pours juice into both glasses. "Smells good in here, Ace."

Said male smiles as he's mixing pepper into the bowl. "Well it normally does when people actually know how to cook."

The hungry teen just lightly glares at the back of his brother's head. Why does Ace still think that he doesn't know what he's doing? He _**knows **_what he's doing in the kitchen.

Instead of glaring at the insulting man any longer Luffy just leans back against the cushion and places his hands behind his head. "Ace,"

"What's up?" Huh, he's surprised that his brother is taking his last comment so calmly. He was sure that the twerp was gonna try and defend himself somehow.

"—you're turning into a zombie." Luffy just says flatly.

The salt shaker just hovers in the air, pouring the white grains into the egg bowl as Ace turns his head to the left side, seeing how Luffy is completely calm. "I'm sorry. What'd you just say?"

A second passes as the teen just stares at his older brother. "You're turning into a zombie Ace."

"That's what I thought I heard." Black hair shakes a little before Ace starts to shake the salt shaker into the bowl. "Why on earth do you think I'm turning?"

Luffy brings his hands down and places them on the table while he leans his body forward a bit. "Because you were trying to eat me last night."

Ace stops shaking the shaker and the salt pours into the bowl again as he's just staring at his brother in complete awe. His mouth is opened to try and say something but it's just caught in his throat. Why the hell would his brother even have a thought like that?

Another second passes before a sound can even come out of his mouth, "Wha…" but he fails to complete the word. He brings his free hand to the side of his mouth and tries again. "How…" It seems like the words aren't even forming in his mouth. He closes his eyes and tries once more time all the while the salt is still spilling into the eggs. "…Why would you even think that I would want to try and eat you?"

Luffy takes a drink from his cup before answering his brother's question. "Because you were drooling on me last night and drooling is a sign of hunger."

Ace turns back to adding the salt before putting the container down and mixes it into the eggs. Little does he know that half of the salt from the shaker is already in the uncooked eggs. "I was not trying to eat you."

"Yeah you were."

"No, I wasn't." The freckled male turns back to his brother after he finishes beating the eggs. "Why would I wanna eat you?"

The teen swishes the juice in his glass again and takes a drink. "Cause you wanna be a zombie."

Grabbing a hold of the bowl the confused brother dumps the yellow liquid into the heated skillet, immediately turning the temperature down afterwards. He then turns the other pan off before looking back at his confusing brother. "Why the hell would I wanna be a zombie?"

Luffy puts his right elbow on the table and rests his chin in hand. "I dunno, why _**do **_you wanna be a zombie, Ace?"

"I don't."

"Then why were you trying to eat me in my sleep?" Young eyes bore into older ones waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't. Where the hell is this even coming from?"

Instead of instantly responding back Luffy leans to his side and opens his book-bag, digging for something. A few seconds pass before he sits up and brings a book with him, holding it up for his brother to see.

Hearing the eggs start to sizzle, Ace moves it around so they don't get burned. Just like the eggs, his brain is gonna be scrambled. "What is that?"

Luffy looks at the cover before looking back to his brother to see Ace looking back at him. "It's a book."

The twenty year old almost comically falls from hearing that answer but refrains himself from doing so. "I see that genius. What's it about?"

"It's 'The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection From The Living Dead.' Usopp let me borrow it."

Ace just hangs his head down low, instantly knowing that this is going to go downhill quick. Isn't this supposed to be a good morning since they made up last night? "You think… that I'm trying to eat you and be a zombie just because I was drooling last night?"

"No," Luffy lowers the book down to the table surface, "—I _**know**_ that you wanna be a zombie and eat me because you were drooling on_** me**_ last night. There's a difference between thinking and knowing Ace."

Where is his book of matches when he needs it? It's in his nightstand underneath a few items to hide from his grandfather but does he really feel like going all the way to his room to light one match? It would help him a lot but it just seems too far away at the moment. Besides the eggs would probably get burned if he left them.

Lifting his head back up, the freckled male blandly stares at the twerp, really wishing that he didn't have to go through this right now. "Luffy… I only drool when I'm comfortable—"

"And you were comfortable trying to eat me, weren't you? I'm not stupid Ace," he uses his index finger to tap on the book's cover, "—I've read this entire book and zombies like trying to eat people. I'm glad I know how to protect myself from you when you finally do change." Luffy brings his right hand up and uses his index and middle finger to point to his eyes before pointing to his brother's. "I got my eyes on you."

Why is his little brother such a moron? No, moron is putting it way too lightly. His brother is… is… is a word that he can't even think of right now other than an unbelievable, retarded, idiot. Just everything coming out of the twerp's mouth is just… wow and it's still way too early in the morning to be going through all of this.

'_Is it too early to drink? Wait, damn there's nothing left to drink._' Ace needs to do something to block out what his brother was just saying. This is… completely absurd.

Turning back to the cooking eggs, Ace turns to the stove off and places them on a plate along with some bacon and the croissant. He will deal with the idiotic twerp after he eats.

Luffy puts the book back into his bag before he gets up and grabs his pack. "Well, I'm a head out now."

"Yeah," Ace makes it to the table with his plate, "—you do that." Before he can take a bite of his sandwich a different hand swipes it from his plate. "Hey, that's mine."

"But," Luffy points to the stove, "—there's plenty left."

An eyebrow starts to slowly twitch. "Then why don't you make your own?"

The rushing student takes a bite of the sandwich. "Cause it'll take too long to make since I need to leave now." He heads towards the backdoor. "B'sides, I'm supposed to give Usopp his book back at school."

Yeah, it'll be a whole lot better once the twerp leaves. Ace will actually get some peace and if he's lucky then he can go back to bed too. "Fine but you better do good, got it? I don't want to get sent away any time soon."

Luffy smiles at his brother and opens the door. Before he leaves completely he turns his attention back to the older and just stares at him.

Ace raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm still watching you, zombie."

The older brother instantly points towards the opened door. "Get out." Once the door shuts Ace just shakes his head and makes his way back to the stove to fix himself another sandwich. "What the hell is wrong with that moron?" He fillets the croissant before adding his eggs and bacon and brings it to his mouth. "He really believes that I'm gonna turn into a freaking zombie just cause I was drooling? What kind of crap is that?"

Ace takes a bite of his sandwich and the only thing that he can taste is salt. His face scrunches up in distaste and he's about to spit it out but unfortunately he remembers one important thing, House Rule #3:

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO WASTE FOOD**.

So he forces himself to swallow the overly salted food.

One bite down, eight more to go.

_**12:20 p.m. Cocoayoshi High School**_

A sneaky hand reaches towards the tray to its left, intending to grab the thick burrito but a pair of unwanted eyes catch the poor hand before swatting it away. This is the third time that Luffy has failed to eat some of Nami's lunch in the past eight minutes. Why won't his friends share their lunch with him? Luffy would be more than willing to share his food with his friends if they were hungry...

…

Luffy would be more than willing to share a third of his lunch with his friends if they were ever hungry.

Nami scoots her tray further away from the hungry glutton. "Maybe if you didn't eat all of your food in two minutes then you wouldn't still be hungry."

"Nami," Usopp just looks at the girl, "—when is he _**never**_ hungry?"

Wait, that's right. Luffy is literally a human disposal. If it's edible it'll only be a matter of seconds before going inside of his stomach. If it's not edible then it's still only a matter of seconds before it's in his mouth and debating on what it actually is will either be spit out in the next second or swallowed.

"Oh hey," the suddenly distracted glutton reaches down to his bag and opens it, pulling out the book, "—here's your zombie book." He hands it over to his long nosed friend.

Usopp takes the book. "You read it that fast? I gave it to you a week ago." He looks back at his grinning friend. "I thought that it would've taken you a bit longer since you don't like reading anything."

"How can I not read about zombies?" Luffy questions as he's openly reaching for Sanji's food, only to get his hand smacked away. "Besides it was really good and I finished it before Ace got here Friday."

Seeing the wandering hand coming his way Usopp takes his last few bites before the limb can swipe his food. "Still, I can't believe that you read it so fast."

"I can." Nami brings her chin to rest on her hand, ignoring how Luffy got his hand smacked away by Usopp after he tried to take some of Kaya's food.

Luffy may be the type of person who doesn't like to read but if he finds anything that he deems interesting then it'll get read. He won't touch anything dealing with any actual meaning to it —newspaper articles, magazines, non-fictional books, autobiographies, etc.— unless it's involved with school and even then he's a bit reluctant to read it but if it's about adventures, zombies, ghosts, vampires, etc., or a comic then he'll be the first to look at it.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you," Luffy turns to Usopp since he just gave up on trying to get some more food; his friends are being way too stingy with it anyways, "—Ace is trying to change into a zombie."

Both Nami and Sanji hang their heads down and shake them while Kaya covers her mouth and laughs.

Usopp is just looking skeptically at his friend. "Why would he?"

"Because he was trying to eat me last night."

"He…" Sanji blinks a few times. "—…what?"

"Yeah," Luffy looks at the blonde male, "—he was drooling on me last night."

"Wait," Sanji uses his right hand to cover half of his face while his other points at his crazy friend, "—you guys slept in the same bed last night…?"

"Yeah—hey, don't try and change the subject. Ace was trying to eat me."

"Luffy,"

Said student turns to see Nami rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"—I really doubt that he was trying to."

Kaya decides to join the conversation. "I think that he might've been really tired if he was drooling on you, Luffy."

Luffy puts both hands up as he's looking at all of his friends at the table. "Wait, just hear me out though."

Well, this is about to be fun. Luffy is about to say something completely outrageous and it will most likely not make any sense, causing one if not three of his friends to hit him across his head.

"He was drooling on me. Well everyone knows when I drool then I'm really hungry, right?" He looks from Sanji to Kaya. "It's the same thing with him. When he gets really hungry he starts drooling and his stomach growls really loud."

Nami just shakes her head before she dares to involve herself in this conversation. "Did you even hear his stomach last night?"

Luffy turns his head to look at her. "No, but his mouth was on my shoulder when I first woke up and it was really wet." He turns to look at the other brunette. "Usopp, you read that book too. Tell them how zombies rip the flesh off of people when they eat."

"Yeah that's true but," Usopp runs a hand through this wavy hair before he continues, "—I really think that he was drooling on accident. Besides if he really is changing then he would have to get bit by someone who's already infected."

"But what if he wants to be the one who starts it?"

"It doesn't work like that. He'd have to be injected with something or around some type of accident to make his body all dead-ish."

Man, why can't they believe him? What does he have to say to make them understand that Ace wants to be a zombie? Luffy brings a finger to his lip and starts tapping it while he looks up at the ceiling, trying to think of some way he can convince at least Usopp to believe him. Finally finding out how he looks back at his friend. "How about this morning."

"Luffy," Sanji waits until he has the simpleton's attention, "—no one was there to know what happened with you this morning."

Seriously, how is this conversation still going on? Can't Luffy just drop it?

Luffy purses his lips to the side as he looks at the blonde before turning back to Usopp. "He made me breakfast."

"He was being a nice older brother." Kaya says, interested to see where this is going.

Luffy turns his attention to her. "He was but he put way too much salt in it. I think about more than half of the shaker was gone before I left for school."

Shame on Ace, wasting salt like that —and also trying to give his brother diabetes— but still, shame on him.

Nami just blandly looks at her crazy friend. "What does that have to do with Ace trying to change into a zombie?"

"He fed me and made my food way too salty right? Well what if he did that to make me be well seasoned so when he takes a bite out of me then I would have some type of flavor and won't be really bland like other people will be they're eaten?"

Kaya puts her food down and just laughs. Just like Usopp, Luffy is so funny when he jumps to conclusions like this.

Nami and Sanji just stare at Luffy like he just lost his mind. Well, he's lost his mind before but this, this has got the be the stupidest thing that they've heard coming from his mouth all month.

Usopp rubs his chin in though as he's thinking the situation over in his head. He doesn't know about the human body at all other than what he needs to but that does kinda make sense. Besides people do say you are what you eat and if Ace fed him a lot of salt then that must mean that Luffy will taste like salt.

"So," Luffy leans over the table towards his partner in crime, "—you can see where I'm coming from, right?"

"If you put it like that then he could be trying to eat you."

"Usopp, you have got to be kidding. You know as well as I do that there's no way Ace would want to turn into a zombie." Nami crosses her arms under her breasts.

"Come on Nami. You know the saying 'You are what you eat.' Ace is apparently trying to make Luffy taste better than raw flesh when he does change."

"See, he wants to be a zombie." A bright smile goes on Luffy's face as one of his friends finally understands.

Nami just gives up on them. "You guys are so retarded."

Usopp opens the zombie book as Luffy looms over the table to get a better look at it. "So, did you make a plan on what to do after he changes?"

"Yeah, since zombies rely on noise to draw their attention then I'm gonna turn on all of the tv's and everything else that makes noise in the house except in my room and grandpa's but I'll do that after I make myself an emergency food pack. After I get everything going I'll sneak out of my bedroom window and go to your house so we can go over something."

"Okay, at least you have a way to get out of there."

"But,"

Usopp looks at his partner in crime. "What?"

"What if there's a chance that he's one of those zombies that are really fast and won't fall for the normal zombie traps?"

"Hmm, you're right. He does seem like that type of zombie. We'll have to think of a plan just in case that does happen but for now just stock up on food supplies in your room and try not to eat them."

"Don't worry, I got a special box in my closet that's especially for this situation. That's the other reason why I got a lock on my door even though it won't really matter if Ace really does turn into the special, fast zombie."

"Alright, so we'll go over plan Z.D.F. on Friday after school, alright?"

"Yep, that sounds good. And until then I'll make sure that he won't turn."

Both of the brunettes nod their head in agreement while Kaya continues to softly laugh. Sanji and Nami are just staring at the idiots. Out of all of the people they know at the school, why do they hang around these idiots?

If Nami can ignore the fact that Luffy is living up to his idiocy then she can see the bright smile that he has and just hearing him talk about Ace crazily means that they're not fighting anymore. A smile forms on her lips as she just watches him yap on about whatever he's talking about.

Kaya catches Nami's smile and smiles at her friend. "Nami, you look so happy about something."

Sanji turns his attention towards one of the beauties and catches the smile before its instantly wiped from her face. Even if it was only there for a second he was able to see it.

'_Oh crap._' Nami just laughs it off. "It-it's nothing. I was just thinking."

Hearing that makes both Usopp and Luffy stop their conversation and turn to their abusive female friend. Actually, she hasn't been mean all day. Something really good must've happened to her.

Needing to change the topic Nami turns her attention towards the crazy brunette. "So, um, Luffy, I'm guessing that you guys aren't fighting anymore."

"Nope," Luffy gives Nami a bright smile, "—we're alright now."

Usopp looks at Nami and then to Luffy. "So, that wasn't just a rumor? You and Ace really got into a fight?"

"Why the hell would you guys go at it?" Sanji asks in surprise.

Nami and Luffy just blink at their gawking friends before going back to their conversation. "So, you guys fixed it yesterday?"

"Hey," the ignored Usopp puts his hand on the table, "—your ignoring us!"

"Yeah but," Luffy sheepishly smiles as he scratches the back of his head, "—don't tell Bellemere that I said what she told me not to again. I don't wanna get burned by her."

"What'd you say?" Sanji asks trying to understand what they're talking about.

"Luffy, why would you?" Nami leans closer to her friend. Wasn't the burning threat enough to make him not say those horrible words?

"What'd you say?!" Both Sanji and Usopp ask again. What the heck happened?

"He made me really mad." A nervous chuckle escapes his mouth. "I ended up biting him and he almost broke my hand."

Kaya covers her mouth from hearing how violent the brothers got in the fight that she was sure was only a rumor spreading around by someone who might have been mad at them.

Sanji and Usopp can feel the bottom of their jaws touching the surface of the table. It sounds like Luffy and Ace got into it really bad. "What the hell happened?"

Again their question falls on deaf ears.

"But you guys are alright now, right?"

Luffy brings his hand down. "Yep. After we went in grandpa's room and ran,"

"You went _**where**_?!" Usopp and Sanji's voice are an octave lower than a scream.

"—I apologized to him and that's why I slept by him last night."

"Well," Nami gives him a warm smile and leans back, "—I'm just glad that you guys made up."

Sanji waits a few seconds before he moves a hand to get Luffy's attention. "Would you tell me what happened with you and your brother?"

"What, we got in a fight." Luffy casually speaks.

A pulsing tick mark can be seen on the side of the blonde's head. "I'm trying to ask _**why **_you guys were fighting."

"Oh." Luffy blinks twice before waving his right hand and laughing. "It's not important."

"It's not _**what**_**?!**"

"Hey, it's nothing to get upset about." Usopp pats his friend's shoulder in hopes to calm him down only to have the angry blonde quickly turn to look at him, making the now nervous Usopp take his hand from the shoulder.

Luffy just laughs at his friends. It's good to know that they're worried about him but they _**really **_don't need to know why he fought with his brother. That would be a bit of disaster with them trying to knock some sensus into him… or whatever they call it nowadays. '_They always change the words._'

With Luffy laughing it seems that all is good now. It just seemed really weird that he would get into such a bad fight with his older brother. Oh well, it's over and done with so they can all continue to enjoy their lunch before they have to go to their chemistry class to review what's going to be on the test.

Chemistry test…

Kaya turns her attention towards the laughing brunette and she tries to get his attention. "Luffy, how are you doing in chemistry?"

The jokes die down as both of the brunettes turn to the paler female.

"Uh," Luffy sheepishly smiles again as he brings a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "—I got to remember the words that we were supposed to learn."

As Kaya smiles at Luffy everyone else just lowers their heads and sighs. Well, it's a start even though he was supposed to learn them a week and a half ago but at least he knows something about chemical bonding.

Nami lifts her head and looks to the poor student. "So you at least know that the electrostatic force is Coulomb's law, right?"

"It is?" Luffy turns to his other girl friend. "I thought by John Rob-something made it."

"No Luffy," Sanji takes a drink from his water bottle, "—John Robison was the physicist who announced the force of repulsion between two spheres with charges of the same sign varied as x-2.06."

Luffy just blinks his eyes. "He did what?"

Again, everyone just drops their head and sighs. This is going to be a long conversation to at least help him find out what Coulomb's law is.

Seeing how everyone is staring at the table makes the youngest at the table laugh again. "Hey, don't worry about me and that test."

"Luffy," Usopp rests his right hand against his face, "—how can we _**not **_worry about you? You're way behind in Chemistry and besides I was here when your grandpa came by to talk to you. He threatened you, remember? He was gonna send you away if you got a F?"

"It's okay." Luffy gives them a bright smile. "Ace said that he would help me study today and tomorrow and besides," he waves a hand to Usopp, "—if I don't think that I can do it then I'll just go in grandpa's room tomorrow night and have him send me to the hospital so I have a reason to fail." His trademark grin etches across his face.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard Luffy?" Nami asks.

Luffy looks at her and confidently smiles. "Nope, that's my plan B."

Everyone always says to have a Plan B and even though his is completely outrageous and extremely dangerous Luffy fortunately has one.

"Ah, I should make a Plan C if that doesn't work, huh?"

Both Usopp and Kaya shakes their heads in disagreement. "No, no, just study and you should do fine."

"Okay." Luffy turns his attention to the other blonde and notices that he's really quiet before he thinks about two evenings ago. He had kissed Zoro but Zoro seemed to surprised to be upset with him— '_Speaking of, I need to thank him for my mattress pillow._' When he kissed Sanji the blonde didn't get too upset with him, he just seemed a bit distant with him yesterday but that could've been confused with Luffy just being sad that he and Ace were fighting too. Well whatever the case Sanji seems quieter than he should be.

"Hey Sanji,"

Said blonde turns to look at the surprisingly concerned brunette.

"—are you still thinking about what happened?"

"What? About you fighting with Ace? Nah, I'm over that." He picks up his eating utensil and pushes his food around before picking it up. "It's natural for siblings to get into fights."

"How would you know, you don't have any." Usopp states.

"Shut it."

"Uh-uh. I'm talking about what happened when you went to Zoro's two days ago."

The other three turn to listen.

"You went to Zoro's Sanji?" Nami asks before she takes a drink.

"Yeah, didn't you see him when we went there?"

What happened two days ago over at that jerk's house? He went over there to study with the damn bastard for their only college class together and seen Luffy. Apparently they were talking about a question that Luffy had asked before he got there and Luffy asked him the same thing when—

The visible eye widens as Sanji can feel his cheeks getting warmer by the second. Why the hell would the idiot bring _**that **_upin front of people? He tried to forget about that while he was working with the jerk but the bastard kept bringing it up so he forced himself to forget about it when he got home the same night.

Kaya tilts her head to get a better look at the other blonde. "Sanji, you look a bit flustered. Are you alright?"

Damn it. He's not hiding it well enough, now everyone can see his slight embarrassment.

"You okay?" Usopp re-asks the question.

The blonde male brings a hand up to his mouth and coughs before nodding his head, needing to make this conversation disappear now. "Luffy, you're still hungry right?"

Said male replaces the concern look on his face with an excited one. "I'm starving."

Sanji slides his tray towards the now drooling brunette. "Here, have my food."

As soon as a hand touches the tray it's instantly lifted to his mouth. "Thanks Sanji."

A comical sweat-drop is on the back of the other three heads as they see Sanji look in triumph while Luffy is stuffing his face.

What happened between those two?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>_

So I, uh, started school which kinda explains why my update is awfully late. So sorry about that but since I got my schedule underway than hopefully I'll be able to this pattern that I planned out: study for 1-3 hours, do homework, then work on sections of my fics. If it goes like this then I'll be able to update every 2 weeks give or take. Heck if I don't have to work on any papers then I'll squeeze my fics into my homework time.

Well we have reached Day 6 and it doesn't seem that bad. Don't want to spoil too much but there will be fun, more fun, and a crap load of trouble by the end of the day. Oh, and we actually get to see Gin too. Yay! And another yay, Sabo comes back. YAY! Alright, I think that I'm spoiling it too much. Since I have time and don't have to study right now I'm gonna start on the next one.

Until next time, take care of yourself,

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	14. Afternoon 6

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 14**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home? AU.

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor, BROmance

**Warning: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, sexual themes, all in all good humor and possibly OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Review Replies:**

**teengens:** Really? It was over 8k but that might be because I spoils you guys with excessively long chapters. ^.^" It was more of a relaxed chapter but yes, a calm before the storm indeed. ^o^

**ThePhobiaPhoebe: **Had to bring zombies in it. Everything's better with zombies, especially if its dealing with funny situations like this. ^o^

**ghostlyangel: **I wonder why the Zombie buried by Luffy is famous right now? Oh well, it's always funny! Heck, now that you mention it I can picture Luffy doing that too. Ha, that's hilarious. And yes, Sanji should know that Luffy is an open book.  
>And yeah, I wanted you guys to see how Luffy is around his friends since there'llbeasurpriseinanotherstoryl ater, but that's between you and me… and whoever actually reads this one! Hahahaha! ^-^<p>

**anon: **Thanks so much! ^.^

**Music Selections: **

Moves Like Jabba by MAD TV  
>Kirakuni by Crystal Kay<br>Bromance by YTF  
>A to Z by ZZ<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday 2:17 p.m. <strong>_

Young flies and gnats are not permitted to enter the house due to the screen door being closed although the backdoor is wide open, allowing the wind chimes to sing a low tune as a warm breeze passes them to enter the kitchen. The counters are holding a few kitchen appliances and have been wiped clean about an hour ago and the sink is absolutely empty with all of the dishes sanitized in the dishwasher while the faucet is spotless. The island is holding two pots for dinner but other than that the surface is completely clean and the floors have been swept and mopped.

For what reason did Ace clean the kitchen even though it wasn't that bad?

He was bored.

Another stifled yawn leaves his mouth as he's sitting down in the kitchen, chin resting in hand while the lids to his eyes are growing heavier by the second. Other then the wind chimes the ticking from the clock seems to be the only thing making any kind of noise in the quiet house. The only indication that he's still awake are the long, deep sighs that comes right after the yawns.

His bonehead of a brother is at school, his best friend is home dealing with whatever's going on over there, most likely his parents —'_I'd hate to be him right now._' Dadan… who knows where she is; as mean as it is he really hopes that she was sent to the hospital to take his and Luffy's place. And gramps? He really doesn't care where that old man is as long as he's not here.

Since he's finally able to have the house to himself then he should have his much needed rest. As true as that is he can't yet. But why can't he?

Ace opens his eyes and tilts his head to the side, pondering that question out loud. "Huh…" he puts a hand under his chin, "—why is Wednesday so important? It must be something or I'd be sleeping now." He looks towards the right at nothing in particular, "What is it?"

A familiar engine can be heard outside of the kitchen for a few seconds, drawing Ace's attention, before it's turned off. The freckled male looks up at the ceiling in question before a distinct knock at the screen door can be heard, breaking his train of thought.

That's right. He was supposed to have company coming by to fix the wall today, huh?

A small laugh exits his lips as Ace turns towards the back door. "Gin, hey, come on in."

Opening the door is Ace's personal dry-wall constructor with dry plaster covering a bit of his shirt and pants. The student takes note that the famous tool belt that had saved his and his brother's lives countless times is around Gin's hips which, hopefully, will be a good thing today. Hopefully.

Ace looks back at the older's face as Gin takes a seat next to him. The bags under his eyes look a lot darker than they usually are. "Wow, you look beat. Haven't been sleeping much?"

Gin folds his arms across the table and studies the younger's face. "You don't look much better, Mr. Red-eyes. Who's doing you in, Luffy or Garp?"

"Heh heh," stiff arms stretch above ruffled hair trying to get some blood flow in the limbs, "—well you know. It starts off with Luffy and normally ends with Luffy while gramps usually beats me somewhere in between."

"And it seems that you have yet to learn from it." The scruffy man leans back against the comfortable cushion.

Ace just scratches the top of his head and lets out a smile. "Yeah, well, they're family."

"Who's gonna end up driving you crazy, either that or living in the hospital if you keep pestering that crazy old man. Sure glad that they're not mine."

"Yeah," the freckled face turns to the right and lets out another chuckle, "—I'm never bored around them."

"How can you be? You're always chasing one and running away from the other." The next second Gin starts to get up from the table.

The younger's laughter is coming out louder and he shakes his head. Gin's right, for as long as he's known the contractor those two things have constantly been happening in his life. Probably before he met the man.

Another second passes before Ace notices that Gin is heading out of the kitchen. "Hey, what's up?"

"Your family room."

Oh, right. Luffy accidently broke the kitchen window and he tried to take the blame only for the scary-child-abuser-of-the-century to take his version of a short cut through the wall to head-bang them together. Ace takes a quick look around the kitchen and out to the foyer before shaking his head. This house has gone through a lot. It must be made out of stone, no scratch that, diamonds for it to take such a beating and still stand like nothing's wrong.

"But," Ace's hand reaches the end of the table before he pushes himself up and starts to trail behind the older man. "—I thought that you were only going to look at it since it's technically your break right now."

"You should be lucky." Gin rounds the corner and walks past the half-bathroom on his right to enter the foyer, continuing on towards the family room. "Luigia went on vacation and rescheduled for another time so I should be able to fix it today."

Ace's eyes beam with excitement as he stops from hearing those words. "R-really?"

Gin looks back the student. "Depending on how bad it is."

Ace ignores Gin's last comment and focuses on "…I should be able to fix it today." Those words are beautiful, like the finest of all wine, jewelry, or anything else that humans would get their grubby little hands on. Now Ace doesn't have to presumably get questioned —which will turn into receiving the Fist of Love— for not having the wall fixed. This has got to be the best news he's heard throughout his whole vacation.

Ace can just dance in joy for hearing this. Heck, he would run up and kiss the man's cheek in gratitude but the last time he tried to do that he and Luffy both got hit kinda hard. Well, actually it was really hard since the man used a tool —he can't remember which one it was— to hit them. Anyways, the point is that the wall is gonna get fixed today and they don't have to get killed for stalling any longer.

_**2:58 p.m.**_

The golden tangy sauce is poured into the white ramekin dish before being placed onto the platter next to six crispy, golden bitterballen. Next to the meat-based snack are some fried beef dumplings that will share the honey-mustard sauce. Seven chicken-filled samosa with a chutney dip are next to the store bought smoked jerky only because Ace was too lazy to attempt and fail to make it for the twenty-third time. On the other side of the dried strips of meat are a few tapas. Some kaassouflé are in the center of the platter and to the left of that are six pieces of croquette filled with ground beef. The last thing on the platter are the takoyaki from two days ago with the special sauce. Luffy shouldn't get sick from eating it, right? Oh well, if he does then Ace'll just make him some more and will be forgiven for it.

Gin comes through the backdoor into the kitchen with a tape measure in one hand and a claw hammer in the other. He'd been in the backyard building the frame for the wall usin an lumbers. Hopefully it won't be such a hassle like last time when he had to just tear the entire unit down and make a new wall. '_I swear I don't get paid enough from them._'

Although that's not true since he does get paid extra. The main reason why he still works for them is because of a certain old man. The same man who scares 74% of the neighborhood. Like everyone else Gin had his moments of receiving the Fist of Obedience. Funny that Garp even has more than one type of attack. Garp always saves the worst for his grandsons though: The Fist Of Love.

Shaking the idea out of his head the older man walks deeper into the kitchen and leans against the counter that he's had to fix about five times in the past before he looks over towards the table, observing all of the food laid out on the platter. "Either you're planning on having a party or someone's gonna have a good dinner."

Ace stretches his arms overhead before heading towards the fridge, needing to drink something so he doesn't eat any of the food. "Nope, it's for the twerp."

Gin continues to look at the food before he turns his gaze at the freckled male skeptically. It's not that something like this hasn't happened before it's just rare for Ace to whip something like this up for Luffy. "Any particular reason why," he looks over to the food, "—he's getting a treat?"

Grabbing two soda cans from the door the younger male gets up and a grin reaches his face. "He needs to study."

An eyebrow rises before a can is thrown at him. "And you're gonna help him?"

"Mm-hmm."

Gin continues to look at the freckled face before he shakes his head and taps the top of the can. "I see devious-intent written all over your face."

"Hey," Ace grabs one more can before closing the door. He then makes his way over towards the table. "—there's nothing devious about it. I'm just gonna help him."

A callous finger pulls the tab back and the contractor brings the can to his lip. "Whatever you say." He then takes a drink while making his way to the backdoor, intending to continue on the frame.

"Pfft," Ace blows a strand of hair out of his face as he makes his way towards the table with both cans in hand. "—I'm not gonna do anything too bad to him. Geez, why does everyone think that I enjoy torturing the twerp?"

"Because you do Ace."

Said male looks over towards the door and sees his little brother with his arms crossed and a mock frown on his face. Ace tosses the can in his left hand towards the teen. "I don't enjoy doing it."

Luffy just stares at him with a blank look on his face. If Ace didn't enjoy doing it then he wouldn't get teased his entire childhood.

Just being stared at by the younger makes Ace put his arms up as he gives up. "Okay, fine I do. Happy?"

"Yep." A bright smile beams on the younger's face before he starts to head towards his room, trying to ignore the delicious scent floating around the kitchen. It must be for dinner and if he tries to get a bite then he'll get in trouble.

Ace sees the younger head towards the foyer. "Hey, where're you goin'?"

Luffy turns back to look at his brother and keep his gaze steady but with the yummy looking food behind he looks at it. "I'm gonna start studying in my room."

"No you're not."

A questioning look goes on the younger's face. "I'm… not? But I'm not supposed to be in the kitchen when someone cooks dinner."

The same look goes on the older's face. "Why not?"

A sheepish smile then steals the spot light as Luffy rubs the back of his neck. "I, uh, got in trouble with Dadan about two or three weeks ago and grandpa said that I'm not allowed to be in the kitchen when anyone cooks anymore. Heh heh. That's another reason why I wanna learn how to cook."

Ace is almost tempted to ask his brother what happened but knowing who he's dealing with he can most likely do without the answer. Although now a lot of scenarios are going in his head as to what could've happened like Luffy trying to help out only to ruin the whole dinner. Or stealing the food in the process of it being cooked whether it was raw or not. Or eating it as soon as it was cooked. Or—

Ace just stops thinking about it and points at the table. "I'm gonna help you study at the table."

Luffy tilts his head to the side. "But what about dinner? And what's with the food?"

"I'm ordering take out," Ace walks up to his brother and grabs the backpack from his brother's hand, "—and the food's for your studying."

Food is all that Luffy cares about. Excitement dances in his obsidian orbs. "Really? How?"

Funny, Ace almost forgot how easily excited his brother can get.

"Oh, you'll see." The smirk from earlier goes on his face as he starts walking back to the table and puts the bag down on the floor, edging his brother to sit on the edge of the booth. He then walks out of the kitchen into the backyard.

Luffy's gaze tries to follow his brother but when he can't see the older anymore he just leans back against the cushion with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. How is food going to help him study though? Kaya and Ms. Belladonna were the only ones who tried to help him from using the book but that wasn't working. Bellemere and Makino have used examples of different things when they tried to help him understand Chemical Bonding and Sanji and Nami just hit him every time he got the answers wrong until they figured that it just wasn't processing in his head. And Usopp tried to use video game and anime logic to help but that too was a failure, although he has to admit that it was lots of fun getting distracted and playing games when they were supposed to be studying. Oh, but back to this. How does Ace expect him to learn about this from using food?

In the next few seconds Luffy sees his brother coming back in with something behind his back. He moves his head to the right to try and see whatever Ace is hiding but his brother is hiding it really well.

"Get up and close your eyes."

A confused look goes on Luffy face. "Ace, I'm supposed to be studying right now."

"Oh I know," the smirk is still on his face, "—just trust me. I'm an older brother."

Luffy pokes his bottom lip out to the side. "That doesn't mean anything."

The smirk finally leaves as Ace mocks a frown. "Don't you trust me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Am I not your big brother?"

"Well," the teen scratches the top of his head, "—technically speaking—"

Ace taps his right foot against the tiled floor. "You know what I mean."

Luffy lets out a chuckle as a response.

"Alright, get up, turn around and close your eyes."

"Wait, you didn't say anything about turning around."

Impatience is in the older's voice. "Just do it."

The seventeen year old mumbles a little but regardless of that he does as he's told. "Are you sure that this is gonna help me."

Ace makes his way towards his brother. "Lu, have I ever let you down before?" He takes a split second to think before he quickly cuts his brother off. "Don't answer that."

A cheeky smile goes on the teen's face. "Why not?"

"Oh, shut up. And for your information I've never let you down." Ace jokes as he takes the rope from behind him and starts wrapping it around his brother, making sure to keep the younger's hands to the side.

Luffy's eyes quickly open. "Ace, what're you doing?"

"Trust me, I'm your brother. I know what I'm doing." He continues to wrap his brother's torso in layers with the rope.

Panic is in the teen's voice. "But I don't know what you're doing. Why am I being tied up?"

With the two ends in his hands Ace uses them to make a bow knot before he lightly pushes his brother, making him sit in the booth.

"Ace." Luffy struggles with the rope, trying but failing to use his hands to undo the knot behind him. "Lemme go."

"No." Ace sits on the edge of the table while ruffling his brother's hair.

"You said that you were gonna help me study not pick on me."

"I am and technically speaking I'm not picking on you."

Luffy moves his head to get from under his brother's teasing hand. "You tied me up."

"And? Since when is that picking on you?"

Luffy opens his mouth to try and answer but doesn't say anything. All Ace did was tie him up so really he's not getting picked on. Instead of answering Luffy just closes his mouth and looks over to the side with his bottom lip sticking out again. "This isn't funny."

Ace brings a hand to his mouth and tries to muffle his laughter. "What are you talking about? This is hilarious."

Luffy quickly turns back to his older brother. "Ace!"

Said male puts his hands up in defense and chuckles a little before turning his attention towards the food platter. "Look, you see all of this food?"

Luffy draws his attention towards it. "Yeah."

"This is all for you."

"Really?!" The fact that he's tied completely leaves his mind. All of this food, all of this delicious, succulent food that's gonna make his mouth water in the next few seconds is all his? "REALLY?!"

Ace closes his eyes and grins at his brother. "Yep."

Luffy smiles back at the older but before he can thank him Ace cuts him off.

"But only if you get the answers right."

Young, dark eyes open wide.

…

The smile quickly disappears.

…

And Luffy just blinks at his brother.

…

…

…

"_**EH?!**_"

Ace brings a finger to his left ear and rubs the inside of it. He's pretty sure that the neighbors heard that. '_Heck they probably think that gramps' is gonna beat him._'

"Ace, you can't do this to me."

He brings his finger down once the ringing stops. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't know any of this. I'm gonna get all of the answers wrong."

"No you won't. I have faith in you."

"I only got the vocabulary down."

"And that's a start."

"We were supposed to learn that a week ago and I finally got it last night."

"Oh." Haa, this is probably gonna be harder then he thought. It looks like Ace is gonna have to go about this a little differently. He puts his hand back in the dark tresses. "Alright, how 'bout this. Each question you get right I'll give you a piece of food."

Luffy looks at the older through the gaps in the hand. "Okay… but you were gonna do that anyways."

"True but if you get the answers wrong then not only will you not eat it you'll have to watch as I _**slowly**_ eat it in front of you."

Wrong.

Evil.

Heinous.

Astrocious-ous.

Horrible-ness.

Horrend-didous.

The -ous of scandals. Wait, that would be scandals-ous, huh? Well scandals-ous.

"Ace, you can't do that!"

"The hell I can't. I have all right to eat it since I made it"

Luffy looks down and sniffles a little. He doesn't feel sad and betrayed since the food that was made for him is right in front of him but his brother will end up eating it since he's more than likely gonna get all of these answers wrong. He's not gonna cry. This is nothing to cry about. Of coursed he's not gonna cry. If that's the case then why is he sniffling?

Oh right, if he can pull what Makino calls his 'cuteness' or 'puppy-eyes' off then maybe Ace will let him off the hook and he can eat despite getting the answers wrong. Only geniuses think like this.

Ace pulls his hand back, seeing that the younger's head is lowered. Luffy isn't crying over this is he? Of course he's not, this is nothing to cry over. But why else would his brother be sniffling? Crap. Maybe this way of studying is too harsh for his brother.

"Hey, Lu." The teen keeps his head down and sniffles again, making him feel guilty for even thinking having this idea. "Look, I won't do that to you okay. I guess I did go a little overboard but I'll still help you study and you can have all of the food."

The word food instantly makes Luffy forget about his deception as he quickly lifts his head up and a big grin is plastered on his face. Ace is gonna let him eat. "Yes!"

Ace blinks a few times. He was just tricked? His little brother just tricked him?

The sudden guilt is quickly erased as Ace pulls his left arm back and hits the younger on top of the head. "You're not getting anything!"

"OW! ACE THAT HURTS!" a large lump appears on the top of his head as a comical tear almost escapes the corner of his right eye.

"That's what you get." Ace then brings a hand to his face. "I can't believe that you almost tricked me."

"Well I still can't believe that you tied me up _**and **_hit me." Luffy frowns at the older.

The sound of something being thrown in the trash draws both of the brothers' attention and they see Gin just standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey," Ace lets out a chuckle, "—how long've you been there?"

"Ever since you pushed him to sit down."

"Ah."

"See Gin, Ace likes to pick on me. You seen it with your own eyes, huh?"

Gin just shakes his head and heads back out the door. "I'm just here to fix your wall."

Both Luffy and Ace blink at the closed back door before looking at each other. Silence fills the kitchen for another few seconds and then both of the brothers just laugh. It's always fun to see people's reaction whenever they mess with each other.

Ace gets off of the table and goes through his brother's book-bag, grabbing the thick chemistry book before placing it on the table. "Alright let's get this started."

"But I'm still able to eat if I get a question right, right?"

"Yeah. I made 'em for you anyways. But if you get it wrong—"

"I know," Luffy dejectedly says. The main reason why he cut his brother off is because he doesn't want to hear those horrible words coming out of Ace's mouth.

_**3:37 p.m.**_

Ace is holding the half-eaten samosa covered in chutney a few inches away from his brother's mouth. "And?"

"It, uh," a light sheen of perspiration is surfacing on Luffy's face, wanting to make sure that he doesn't get this answer wrong since Ace had eaten two of the many items from the platter. "—it's found in the, the dis, dis-hya—"

"Come on Luffy, either you know it or you don't. And if you don't then I'm eating the second half of this."

"It's found in the dishydrogen cat-something H2+."

Ace pulls the half-sphere back. "The cat what?"

Damn, who made these words up anyways? Did whoever do it just throw a bunch of random letters together? That's the only way they could've been made.

Luffy tries to look at the book and read the upside-down words but the food caught in between his brother's fingers dangles a bit as Ace continues to taunt him. "The cat—Ace, 'cat-something' doesn't work?"

"It's probably gonna be on your test Luffy. You can't write 'cat-something' and expect to get full credit for that answer."

"But Ms. Belladonna will know what I mean."

Ace narrows his eyes at his brother a little. "Answer it or I eat this in the next ten seconds."

Young eyes widen from the threat. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll answer, just don't eat it." Luffy closes his eyes and bites on his bottom lip while he tries to think. It finally comes to him and he opens his eyes. "It's found in the dishydrogen cation, H2+."

Ace looks down at the text and nods his head in approval. Under the right circumstance his brother learns quick. "See, you know this stuff." He brings the food to his brother's mouth and Luffy quickly takes it from his fingers. "You just need a little push."

"More like a cruel threat." Gin says from the doorway, wiping the wood shavings from his pants.

Ace twists his body around to look at the older male and lightly chuckles. "You seen that too, huh?"

"I'm gonna say that I didn't and I need you when you got time."

"Alright, let me just do one more then I'll come help you out."

"Sure." and Gin makes his way out, again. Those two brothers will always entertain him somehow, even if he doesn't want to be.

Ace turns back to face his brother to see him lick the mustard sauce from the corner of his bottom lip before turning his attention back down to the textbook. "Alright, this is a two-part question." He can literally hear his brother internally groan before adding: "If you get it right then I'll feed you two things at once."

Luffy instantly perks up. "Alright, I'll get it right. What's the question?"

"What is the 3c-2e bonds?"

Luffy just stares at the cover of the book for a few seconds, almost blurting out that he doesn't remember but if he does then Ace is going to torture him for the third time. It was really bad seeing Ace pick up a piece of food and bring it to his mouth, smearing the sauce against his lips before he took a bite in slow motion. It got even worse when Ace was chewing the food; he was practically moaning from how good it tasted. Seeing that nearly made Luffy cry and it didn't happen once, no, it happened _**twice**_. That's two too many times that he's been forced to watch it. He can't bear to see it a third time.

Ace reaches down to grab a takoyaki and rolls it in his special sauce before he lifts it up from the platter. A taunting smile goes across his face. "This one is your favorite, isn't it."

It's a takoyaki? Now Luffy really can't get the answer wrong. '_Argh, damn it. What was it?_'

3c-2e?

It rhymes with ACDC but has nothing to do with it.

3c-2e.

Luffy draws his attention down and takes a deep breath, trying to remember this. "3c… C is something in the middle—That's it!" He lifts his head up. "3c stands for 3-center."

Ace looks down and sees that the text does in fact say 3-center. That brings a smile to his face. "Right. So," he looks back at his brother, "—what does 2e mean?"

Luffy closes his eyes and smiles. "2-electrobuds." His smiles quickly fades away and he opens his eyes. "Wait, no it's electrolytes. No, it's a electro-sa, electro-ba, electro, no, not electro. Elect-something. Wait, no it is electro-something. Electro-train, elect-tro. Oh yeah, It's electrons. That's right. It's 3-center and 2-electrons."

Looking back in the text Ace sees that the answer is right. "Alright, so what do they do?"

"Ace~" Luffy whines, wanting this to be over soon.

"Come on Lu, this is the last question before we take a break."

"Fine. Three molecules, wait no, it's not molecules. It's the smaller one. Uh," Luffy tilts his head up to look at the ceiling, "—oh I remember. It's when three atoms share two electrons in bonding."

"And then?"

A sigh leaves the younger's mouth. "When that bonding type happens electron compound—"

"Electron what compounds?"

"Ace~"

"Answer it or I eat."

Another internal groan leaves the younger. "Electron de—fiency compound?"

Ace's eyes roam the text for a second. "It's deficient but I'll take that."

A smile goes on the younger's face as he continues. "Anyways that kind of bonding happens in electron deficient compounds like deborah. Wait, it's not deborah, it's diabolical," Luffy bites on his lip as his brain is working. "—it's diaborne. And each bond has a pair of electrons that connect the b. atoms to each other until they make a banana shape with a proton in the middle of it and that shares the electron with both of the b. atoms."

"And the b atoms are?"

"Baron?"

"Boron, y'know it rhymes with moron."

Luffy sharply looks at his brother. "I'm not a moron."

Ace chuckles a little and moves to stand up from the table. "No, you're not. It's being proved right now that you're not." He sees the bright smile on his brother's face before he puts the takoyaki in front of the younger's mouth.

Luffy happily opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, wrapping it around the squid-filled ball before pulling it inside of his mouth. He instantly closes his eyes just from the taste alone. It's so good. Ace always did make the best takoyaki, it's even better than Makino's and Auntie Rouge's put together.

Ace just watches his brother savoring his specialty before the teen finally decides to chew it. Luffy is almost doing the same thing that he did earlier except he was doing it on purpose just to mess with his brother. But if Luffy could then he's pretty sure that his brother would be moaning from how good it tastes. Just the thought alone makes Ace laugh.

Finally deciding to swallow the chewed-up fried squid Luffy licks his lips, trying to taste any sauce that was left behind before he opens his eyes. Huh, when'd he close them?

The liquid feeling of something running down his finger brings Ace's attention to his hand and he sees that he has some of the sauce running down his knuckle. He brings the saucy digit to his brother's lips once more. "Here."

Luffy looks at the digit in front of him to see the tasty sauce. With no hesitation does he stick his tongue out and lick the back of his brother's hand, working the muscle up from knuckle to knuckle. Once he reaches the tip he wraps his tongue around the finger and lightly sucks the sauce off of it.

Ace is in such a daze from watching his brother that it doesn't occur to him that he's getting his finger sucked on until it's surrounded by moist heat. Right at that moment does heat briskly rise to his face. "Lu…" He says in a whisper just so he doesn't startle his brother or mainly he doesn't want Luffy to overreact to this.

The teen lightly bites down on the object in his mouth before opening his eyes, seeing that his brother's hand is right under his nose. Quickly he opens his mouth and Ace retracts the finger. Like his brother a blush is spreading across his face and he looks down at the table. "I didn't mean, uh, …sorry."

"It's… okay." Ace brings his finger up and looks at it for a few seconds, filing in his mental bank how the tongue was tracing the digit. Shaking his head to repress the thought he puts a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Come on, I'll untie the ropes for you."

"Thanks." Luffy can't bring himself to look at his brother right now. He honestly didn't mean to do that. It's just that the yummy sauce was on the finger and their grandpa always said not to waste any food, and Ace offered it to him, and—

The twenty year old undoes the knot in the back and starts to unwrap the rope from his brother. It's been a while since either of them touched the other in an intimate way and although that was completely an accident it felt good. Ace's eyes widen before he closes them tight. '_What are you thinking about stupid? It's nothing to get worked up about._'

"O-kay, I won't ask what's going on."

Both of the brothers turn towards the backdoor to see one of their favorite blondes looking at them in pure and complete confusion.

"Sabo!" Luffy exclaims, half wishing that Ace would hurry so he can hug his friend again.

"What're you doin' here?" Ace says as he finishes unwrapping the rope.

"Y'know," Sabo looks from the older brunette to the younger, towards the table and back at the older, "—I could ask you the same question but I think it's safer if I didn't."

Ace continues to wrap the rope up. "It's nothing really, just trying to help Luffy study."

"With a rope?"

"He was torturing me Sabo. He tied me up and forced me to answer questions or else he'd eat the food that he made for me right in front of my face."

"I was helping you study." The older brunette says in defense.

"No, you held me captive and tortured me when you ate those two pieces of food. I was helpless to stop you."

Sabo covers his face and starts laughing, really glad to see these two back to normal. With the way that they're acting it's like the fight never even happened. However his happiness is forced to be interrupted when an important fact comes back to him. "Hey Ace, Luffy,"

Both of the brothers stop pulling each other's face and turn to their friend, "Yeah?"

"—I am so sorry."

Luffy lets his brother go as Ace releases his hold on his brother. "Why? What happened?"

Before Sabo has a chance to say anything a familiar voice can be heard and he just closes his eyes and puts a hand back to his face. He'd rather do anything else except deal with … _**him**_. Okay, maybe not deal with Grandpa Garp but anything else.

"I still can't believe that I have to be dragged here to study with _**that**_ person. Their crappy little house better be clean when I step foot in there. If you plan on leaving me here while you go home, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble. Do you hear me Sabo?"

The blonde lowers his head down as Ace just stares at the doorway. Looking to his left he can see Luffy visibly tense. "Lu, you okay?"

"Sabo," the younger brunette keeps his gaze on the screen door behind his friend, "—is he really here?"

Sabo turns to look at his young friend. He knows how much Luffy dislikes the disrespectful person behind him, heck he can clearly remember the time when Luffy was thirteen and practically begged him to beat the crap out of his brother. "Luffy, I am so sorry for bringing him."

"Sorry for bringing who?" The flat-nosed, bowl-cut, auburn haired male pushes his brother to the right and places both hands on his hips, inspecting the kitchen. "If you're gonna apologize to anyone Sabo, then you should apologize to me for soiling my cleanliness in this trash-heap of a home. Do you realize how many times I'm going to have to wash these clothes just to get this crappy odor off?"

The blonde clenches his fists, forcing himself to stay calm. "Stelly, shut up. You know that this place isn't dirty."

"Tch, you're only saying that because they're your pos-ie or however _**you people**_ say friends."

One of the worst people on the planet is in this house. Well, this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Ace looks over to Sabo to see his friend look over at Luffy. Following the blonde's gaze he sees that his younger brother has a completely blank look on his face. His naturally happy, charcoal eyes are void, the usual grin or happy smile is replaced with a thin line and even though his hands aren't clenched his body is very stiff. Ace already knows how much Luffy borderline hates Stelly but each time he sees his brother get like this it's always worse.

Ace wants to break the very thick ice not just for Luffy's sake but also for Sabo's. He can honestly understand why Sabo will do almost anything to stay away from home. In short his dad is a complete dick, his mom —not trying to be disrespectful since she's a woman— is very uncaring to Sabo. And then there's… Stelly. The adopted little prick who puts 'self' and 'tard' in 'selfish bastard.' But out of the four of them here at least one has to be the responsible and it's mostly Sabo but since he looks like a ticking time bomb that's gonna explode then it's up to Ace right now.

The older brunette takes a step forward with the wrapped rope still in his hand. "Hey, Stelly, I haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?"

Stelly drags his eyes to his left to look at the male talking to him. "A lot better then you apparently. What are you going to do with that rope? You weren't planning on hanging something like a life that _**you**_ thought used to be important, were you?"

Knuckles start to turn white as Sabo is forcing himself from beating the crap out of his so-called brother. He knows exactly what the jerk was saying and frankly that's not a good joke to tell. "Stelly, I swear to God, if that's your idea of a joke you better stop."

"Whatever do you mean, Sabo? And you know that you're not supposed to swear. Our family doesn't like it when you do."

"Keep pushing me and see what happens you little—" Sabo turns to face the annoying teen.

"Hey, bro," Ace makes a B line towards his best friend and puts a hand on his shoulder, needing to calm the blonde down. "—it was just a joke, right? It's nothing to get worked up about."

The blonde just takes a breath and relaxing his hand. He's really glad to have Ace know him well. There's no way that Ace would've missed that brat's damn interpretation. He looks back at the freckled brunette and lets out a smile. "Yeah, but that joke sucked."

"Ya hear that Stelly," Ace calls to the eighteen year old, "—work on your jokes some more."

Luffy finally turns his gaze away from the unwanted guest before he makes his way back to the table.

"Luffy?"

"I gotta study for the test Friday."

There it is. The voice that lets everyone know he doesn't want to be bothered by a person named Stelly. The voice that lets them know he's going to tolerate whatever is thrown at him only because of his big brother and friend. The voice that pretty much says "if that cry-baby so much as talks to me I'm beating the hell out of him."

"Alright." Ace taps his friend's shoulder and when he gets his attention points to the backdoor. "Come with me to help Gin out."

"Sure."

Ace walks out the backdoor and Sabo follows in suit but before he leaves the kitchen he turns to his brother and points at the seat opposite from Luffy. He whispers in a stern voice. "I'm only gonna say this once: sit your ass down, pull out your chem. book and study. Don't you dare look or talk to Luffy, you got it?"

A smug look goes on Stelly's face. "Heh, you can't do anything to me. Dad won't allow it."

Sabo turns his attention to the uncomfortable brunette. "Lu," he waits until the younger looks up at him, "—if he so much as talks to you then I give you permission to kick his ass."

For the first time in six minutes does a smile go on his face before he looks back at his book while reaching a hand out to eat some food.

Stelly swallows some saliva before turning back at his brother. "Y-you can't do that Sabo. You'll get in trouble with dad."

"And you think I care?"

Sabo's right. He doesn't. Stelly knows the main reason why Sabo always turns the other cheek is because he doesn't want to fight with their dad but if he has to then he will. Sabo has always been the black sheep in their family.

"If you shut the hell up and study then you have nothing to worry about."

A scowl goes on Stelly's face before he tightens his grip on his backpack and heads for the table, roughly pushing the food platter towards the untamed brunette. The platter loudly clanks against the table as he pulls out his books from his bag.

"Stelly, don't even start with me right now. I will let Luffy kick your ass if you do, hell I'll even record it just so I can watch it later."

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here so I can study." The grumpy teen says as he nearly rips open his book and turns to the Chemical Bonding chapter.

Luffy just closes his eyes, trying to keep himself calm from almost having the food tip over on his book when the cry-baby pushed it towards him.

Sabo lets out an irritated sigh and turns around, walking out of the backdoor with Ace putting an arm on his shoulder. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him one day Ace. I'm gonna kill him."

"If you don't Luffy will. I swear, no one pisses him off like Stelly does."

"Do you see why I said that I could see me and him not being brothers anymore?"

"Can you even call your relationship with him 'brotherly?'"

Before Sabo can respond Gin interrupts them. "Hey, older brothers, I need help."

"We're coming."

_**4:51 p.m.**_

Another irritated sigh leaves the brunette's mouth. His eyes are closed, face is in his right hand and he's trying his hardest not to shove everything on the table to the side just so he can connect a fist to Mr. Crybaby's face. Oh how he just wants to feel the jerk's face under his fist. He wants to, he _**needs**_ to punch him but he won't allow himself to. Studying for the test on Friday is far more important than releasing his undeniable irritation only because if he fails then he and Ace will both be sent to that crazy camp after he gets beat viciously.

A finger nail taps loudly against the table's surface and it's getting quicker. The next moment Stelly uses his other hand to turn the page, almost ripping the paper in half before he just pushes his book into the empty platter. "Che, I wanna go home. I can't study in this crappy place anymore."

Luffy takes a deep breath before moving his hand from his face, trying his hardest to read about Intermolecular Bonding and tune out the whining, again, for the sixth time that they've been alone in the kitchen. It's funny that he hasn't reached his boiling point yet.

Not getting any response from the younger Stelly pulls his book back, puts his hand on the edge of the platter and places a lot weight on it, _**accidentally**_ tipping it off of the table. Luffy is quick to notice and almost dives to his left to catch the porcelain dish. Once he has it he pulls himself up and places it on the booth to his right before glaring at the stuck-up prick.

"Oops, that was an accident." Even though that was said the glare isn't going away. Stelly narrows his eyes and scowls back at the brunette. "What? I said it was an accident. Stop looking at me like that."

Luffy closes his eyes and shakes his head. Sabo better treat him to something for having to go through this with his stupid brother. Nah, Sabo doesn't have to but he could at least play a game with him before he has to go back to his college. '_Or he can make something yummy for me at least for dealing with this big-baby._'

He can't finish his thought when his book is taken out of his hands. Looking straight in front of him is the big-baby holding his chemistry book. "Hey. What're you doing? I need that."

"And I need you to stop glaring at me."

"I wasn't even looking at you right now." Luffy reaches over the table to try and grab his book.

Stelly pulls the book back, out of the younger's reach. "But when you were you were glaring at me. _**You **_are not allowed to glare at me. If anything you should ask for permission to even look at me."

The right eyebrow raises on the brunette's face. "Why should I? I don't wanna look you. Heck I didn't even want you here in the first place." Luffy places his left hand on the table and tries to reach for his book again only for the stuck-up jerk to pull it further away.

The lines deepen in Stelly's face as his scowl increases. How dare such a classless person say something like that to him? Doesn't he know who he's talking to? "Do you think that I want to be here? I would rather take the trash out of my room than be in this dump. And who do you think you are talking to me like that? I'm far more important then you will ever be, you juvenile delinquent."

The feeling of wanting his fist to hit this jerk's cheek is rising in Luffy again but instead of lashing out like he desperately wants to he just retreats into sitting back against the cushion with his right hand extended out, palm up. He closes his eyes and a deep breath slowly escapes his mouth before he looks at Stelly. He speaks through gritted teeth. "Can I _**please **_have my book back?"

Either Luffy is a lot more mature than he thought —'_Yuck, that's gross to even think about._'— or he just doesn't want to deal with Stelly right now.

The scowl is turns into an arrogant grin as Stelly settles back into his seat. "So," hesitantly he hands that book over. "—you finally know your place, eh? It's about time you showed me some respect."

Luffy refrains himself from snatching the book out of the jerk's hand but he does pull it a little harder then he should. "The only reason why I'm even trying to put up with you is because Sabo asked me to. If it wasn't for him then you would be on the ground already."

The arrogance is wiped off of Stelly's face as he scowls at the brunette once again. "Are you threatening me, you brute?" Stelly closes his eyes and sticks his nose in up. "I can already see that you'll be in jail in a few years, convict."

Luffy doesn't say anything as he finds himself slowly balling his fists; his knuckles cracking with each movement.

"Honestly," Stelly opens his eyes to see the dark eyes slowly narrowing at him, making his arrogant smile come back, "—I'm surprised that you're not in juvenile hall right now from how many fights you've gotten into at school. It must be because of that insane, whack-job of an old man that everyone is scared of."

Stelly is pushing the wrong button right now. Even if his grandfather is abusive, crazy, and scary, he still shows both him and Ace a lot of love. Grandpa Garp is his grandpa, his family, his weird teacher, but most importantly the provider of his food. Well, being his family is just as important or maybe right under being the food provider. Well it doesn't matter either way. All that matters is that no one talks about his grandpa and gets away with it.

Luffy unclenches his right hand and points his index at the irritating auburn-head. "Stop talking about gramps and let me study."

"Why? Everyone knows that he went in the loony-bin at one point of his life. That explains why he's so scary. Or maybe he went to jail before."

Nails are digging into Luffy's left palm as he's forcing himself to stay calm. And this is the exact reason why he hates being around Stelly. "I'm telling you to stop talking about gramps."

"What are you going to do if I don't? You can't hit me."

Luffy lowers his right hand. "Sabo said that I could."

Stelly looks around a bit and gulps before a nervous laugh escapes his mouth. "Y-yeah but if you do then he'll get in a lot of trouble at home. You don't want him to get in trouble with our dad, do you?"

Luffy lowers his gaze down to the table and glares at it. Even though Sabo said that he didn't care if he gets in trouble with his dad it doesn't mean that he should. It's not uncommon for Sabo and his dad to fight but when they do then there's always a lot of commotion at their house and the police are always involved. No doubt if Luffy hits Stelly then Sabo will get in a lot of trouble by the police again. He doesn't want his friend to get in trouble because of him. He's just gonna have to try his best to ignore the cry-baby's presence.

Instead of responding Luffy relaxes his hands and grabs his book, opening it back to the last page he was reading. It's gonna be really had for him to try and focus on studying while stupid Smelly is here.

A triumphant grin is on Stelly's face and he grabs his book. "What? You don't have any more comebacks to throw at me? Well I guess you made the right choice. This just proves that you're not as stupid as you look. But I don't see why you're trying to study. You already have a D in the class."

"You know," Luffy turns the page and looks at the bold print before remembering that it's something Ace went over with him, "—I hope Ace does turn into a zombie."

Stelly raises an eyebrow and lowers his book, intently looking at the brunette in front of him. "W-what? Why are you talking about zombies? They're not real."

Dark eyes glance at the flat-nosed teen before going back to the difficult words. "Yeah they are and Ace is trying to turn into one."

Stelly lets out a nervous laugh. "T-that's so stupid. Ace is dumb but even he doesn't want to be a zombie."

A small smile forms on Luffy's lips. If there's anything good about having to deal with Smelly then it's that he gets scared really easily. Luffy ignores the insult regarding his brother as he continues. "Nope, he really is trying to turn into one and you know what," he lowers his book and stares at the jerk with his smile getting bigger, —"when he does turn, I'm gonna make sure that you're the first person he eats."

A hand slams on the table as Stelly gets up and leans forwards. "H-he's not gonna eat me. He'll be too busy eating you and I'll have enough time to run away."

"That's not true." Luffy looks back to his book while he continues. "I know exactly how to get away from him."

"Psh," the eighteen year old sits back down and crosses his arms with a cocky expression plastered on his face. "—yeah right. There's no way that you would sacrifice any of your friends to run away. It's against your code or whatever you call it."

Grabbing a highlighter Luffy uses it on the description about electronegativity and his smile gets even bigger. He knows that it's a bad thing to scare people but the jerk asked for it. "You're right, I am against it but I've never called you my friend. In fact," he lifts his eyes to meet cocky ones, "—I never liked you enough to be one."

All trace of cockiness is wiped clean from Stelly's face as his eyes widen. He already knew that the brute never liked him but he'll willingly let him get attacked by a zombie because of that? "Y-you're lying. You gotta be. Sabo will get mad at you if anything happens to me."

"No he won't. He doesn't like you either."

"He doesn't have to like me. I'm important."

"And? What's that gotta do with Sabo not letting Ace eat you when he turns into a zombie?" Ah, revenge against this jerk is sweet. As sweet as a yummy dessert that Auntie Rouge or Makino make. Oh, he should probably go to Auntie Rouge's soon and ask if she can make him her famous sugar cream pie so he and Ace can eat it with some ice-cream before Ace has to leave. Maybe they can eat it while watching a movie or playing a game. '_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._'

"Well," Stelly looks around the kitchen as he thinks of a comeback to say. "—y-you're stupid for even thinking that you're brother is going to change into a zombie let alone think that you can get me to be eaten first."

"Like I said, I know how to get away from him and you don't. And you can't bribe a zombie with money either, stupid, so you shouldn't even try it."

"I'm not gonna get eaten."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Why're you yelling?"

"Because you keep saying that you're brother is going to eat me! He's not going to eat me!"

"Yes he is. You'll be the first one that he eats and I'm gonna make sure that you are!"

"Saboooo!"

_**5:22 p.m.**_

Ace uses the back of his plaster-covered hand to wipe his forehead while he takes a step back, a bright smile on his face.

It is finished!

He, Gin, and Sabo had finally finished the wall. At first they were just going to put the frame in—

"Yes! It fits perfectly! Now we don't have to redo the entire thing like last time!

— but the next thing they knew they were covering the wooden frame with about two or three layers of sheet wall on each side —

"Why so many?"

"You guys need the reinforcement."

— and somehow Sabo found himself making the concoction for plaster, which now explains why he and Ace are covered in the gooey substance.

But never mind that; they finally finished the wall.

Banzai!

It's finished!

Banzai!

No one is gonna get in trouble now!

Banzai!

No one hast to feel the Fist of Love or Fist of Discipline because their mission is now accomplished. All they have to do is wait for the plaster to properly dry before they can prime and paint the wall.

Banzai!

Banzai!

Banz—

"Come back here ya jerk!"

"Aaaagghhhh! Saaaabooooo! He's gonna hit me!"

Everyone in the family room turns their heads towards the foyer, seeing two more people rushing in the room. Everything happens so fast that neither of the two college students want to witness it.

First, Stelly is running his fastest in the plastic covered room with absolute horror on his face, almost like Death is here to claim his soul. In fact, Sabo has never seen the irritating jerk run as fast as he is now.

Next Luffy enters the room with his right hand in the air, balled into a tight fist. the main thing about the teen is the look on his face. It's clear to see that the little bit of patience that he once had is completely gone now and the only thing screaming from his body is "I'm-gonna-beat-the-crap-out-of-him-as-soon-as-I-catch-him."

Stelly then goes around the plastic-covered sofa that had been pushed out of the way so it wouldn't get damaged before he continues his way deeper in the room Not a second later does Luffy jump over the same furniture and extends his right arm, grabbing Stelly by the back of his shirt. Before Luffy has a chance to cock his other arm back Stelly panics from not being able to move and screams at the top of his lungs, instantly making the young brunette let go of him to cover his ears.

As soon as Stelly is free he moves to the closest wall and stands in front of it with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. When he looks up he sees the threat coming closer to him. "W-w-wait a minute…"

"Now you can't run," four knuckles crack, "—ya bastard." The other four crack as Luffy is getting closer to the annoying, stuck-up jerk.

Stelly holds his hands up. "Y-y-y-you can't hit me. S-S-Sabo'll," he gulps, "—Sabo will get in a lot of t-trouble if you hit me."

Luffy steps over one of the half-full plaster buckets as he continues to crack his knuckles. Even though he doesn't want to get his friend in trouble he's going to, but that's only because Stelly pushed him too far this time. He's going to beat the crap out of this jerk no matter what the consequences are.

The next thing that happens seems to be going in slow motion yet the three onlookers can't seem to move to try and stop it: Luffy abruptly stops. A confused look goes on Stelly's face, clearly wondering what the youngest amongst them are going to do. Out of nowhere Luffy lunges himself forwards, intending to tackle Stelly to the ground or against the wall —either is fine with him— and pummel the jerk until he feels better. He doesn't get the chance however when Stelly barely gets out of the way and dives to the side.

The sound of crashing, breaking, and something heavy being torn apart can be heard within the area before a cloud of smoke emerges in the scene. The eighteen year old turns his head to see a gaping hole in the wall before his skin complexion pales, seeing a figure walking towards him through the smoke. Not a second later does he gets to his feet and run out of the room while screaming his head off again. Luffy escapes the puff of smoke and coughs twice before he runs after the screaming male. "Get back here!"

The three older men just stare at the entrance of the family room, no longer able to see the annoying teen or the destructive one. Three sets of eyes then turn to the once fixed wall to see that the threatening gaping hole is back. A piece of wood falls off from the newly installed frame.

No, actually the hole seems to be wider than what Grandpa Garp had originally done to it.

What happened to their banzais? What happened to the fact that the old man wasn't gonna beat them viciously since they fixed the wall? What happened to the joyous day that they were having? Why the hell was Luffy chasing Stelly when he was supposed to be studying? Just because they were under no supervision doesn't mean—

Well, there's the answer to the question. Luffy. Stelly. No SUPERVISION.

Sabo turns to his friend and lets out a sigh. "What were we thinking for letting those two be by themselves?"

Ace just shakes his head. "That's the thing: we weren't." A hand covers his face. "Crap, now we gotta fix it again."

Again? But they just spent a lot of time on it and besides, Gin is—

Both Sabo and Ace slowly turn to their older friend almost afraid to see the look on his face. "Uh, Gin…?"

Said male just blandly looks at Sabo, Ace, then to the opened space, and back to them again before letting out a long, deep sigh. "I'm already here."

Sabo lets out a relieved sigh as Ace puts a hand to his chest. If nothing else goes wrong then it should be fixed by tonight.

"You're next vacation,"

Both students look at the carpenter.

"—the both of you are working for free."

Sabo and Ace don't hesitant to happily respond to that. As long as the wall gets fixed and no one dies, neither of them care. "Deal."

_**7:58 p.m.**_

It is finished… again!

Ace turns his head towards the foyer while Sabo looks at the entrance to the living, both making sure that the coast is clear. Good, neither of the two pests are in sight, now they can celebrate without having to worry.

They both turn to look at the fixed wall, a single comical tear appearing at the corner of their eyes.

It's so beautiful, besides the act that the newly made wall has a lot of unnecessary bumps that need to be smoothed out due to the plaster slowly falling down, but never mind that. It is finished and therefore beautiful.

"Are you sure that those two aren't going to damage it again?" Gin asks as he uses a rag to wipe his hands off.

Both of the older brothers blink their eyes a few times before they look at each other, the wall, each other again and at Gin.

"If they wreck it, you guys are gonna have to deal with it. I'm going home regardless of what happens."

A few chuckles leave Sabo's mouth while Ace hangs his head down. If those twerps destroy the wall again then they're both going to fix it. And it doesn't matter is Stelly whines, cries, complains, throws a fit because he doesn't want to get dirty, threatens to tell his dad, begs or tries to bribe them, he's going to do the dirty work if the wall gets ruin.

"Sure." Both older brothers say in unison.

Ah, lovely silence.

No annoying pests or troublemaking twerps around to cause any disasters.

A fixed wall.

This calls for a celebration.

A concluding smile goes on Ace's face as the idea crosses his mind and he knows that his best friend can see it. He knows this by the way Sabo is looking at him; the questioning looking on his friend's face.

'_Ace is plotting something._' If that isn't the case then the brunette wouldn't have that smile slapped across his face. Whenever Ace has that smile Sabo is always sucked into doing something and 87.9% of the time they always get in trouble with Grandpa Garp.

Sabo closes his eyes and lets out a sigh before looking at his friend. "Whatever it is Ace, I'm not doing it."

The brunette blinks twice and tilts his head to the side. "Doing what?"

"That smile," the blonde sternly looks at the person trying to feign innocence, "—means that you have something planned. I want no part of it."

"What," Ace blinks before he smiles again, "—I was just gonna invite you guys to drink."

"Drink?"

"Yeah." Ace slowly starts to make his way towards the foyer noticing that the other two are following him. "I finally went to the store and got three bottles of wine, five different types of hard liquor, two cases of beer, and a new doorknob with a lock."

Gin arches an eyebrow at the list. "What was the last one?"

"…Beer."

It's not that Ace doesn't want to tell Gin that he got a lock for his door, he just doesn't want to tell the older man the reason why he needs it. Crap, he forgot to get one to his bathroom. His hormonal teaser will still be able to enter his room. No, Luffy's been behaving really good hormone wise. Ace is the one whose getting all finicky about it.

Gin shakes his head as the three of them enter the foyer and turn to the right to head towards the kitchen. "Right. Just so you know I'm not putting that doorknob in for you."

Damn, Gin did hear him. Oh well, at least he's not asking why Ace got it. Although it doesn't matter anyways since anything that has to do with being in this house makes absolutely no sense. It's all that old man's fault. Damn geezer.

Sabo wraps his left arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Do I dare ask what possessed you to buy so many drinks?"

Ace wraps his right arm around the blonde and turns to look at him. "Our bottle chase."

"Ah, got'cha."

"Ever since then I needed some type of alcohol in me."

Gin walks behind the two college students. "Do I even want to try and ask?"

"Take the phrase 'ignorance is a bliss' seriously. That whole day would make your head spin."

"Like today hasn't."

Both Ace and Sabo continue to walk but turn their heads to look at the older male. "No trust us. Be thankful that you don't know what happened."

"More like he wasn't there to be involved in it."

All of the sudden Gin just stops and stares at the cookery in front of him, void of any emotion. The next thing he does is put his right hand to his face and lowers his head. Why did he agree to have a drink with these two? Wait, did he even technically agree to it in the first place? '_I'm pretty sure that I didn't._' Okay if that's the case then why didn't he leave as soon as they were finished?

Sabo and Ace are completely confused right now. Why does Gin have his head lowered? And what is that sound? It's like water spraying out of somewhere. Where could it possibly be coming fro—

At a pace slower than a snail trying to run a marathon do Ace and Sabo turn to look in front of them. Their necks are straining from how slow they're moving. They don't want to look at the kitchen. They know that the poor room is going to be in bad shape. It was left alone being occupied by Luffy and Stelly, who the prior wants to ring the latter's neck; of course it's gonna be in bad shape. The twenty year olds just don't want to know how bad it really is.

Eyes are clenched shut as the two finally straighten their necks out and almost seven seconds pass before they even think about cracking an eye a millimeter of a way open. Another fifteen seconds pass as they both take a deep breath.

"It's not that bad," Sabo says trying to calm himself down, hoping that the room doesn't look like a storm passed through. "—it can't be that bad. It's just our imaginations, right Ace?"

Ace clenches his eyes shut again. He really doesn't want to see the tragedy that has befallen his favorite room, the room that holds the all mighty refrigerator. "Course it can't be that bad."

Gin still has his face in hand with his head lowered. "I do hope you both know that you're in denial and are about to be pissed at one if not both of your brothers."

That's not the thing that they want to hear.

With what little bit of hope that's left Ace and Sabo lift their heads to see the kitchen. Their eyes go blank and mouths are wide open. One of the many thoughts racing through their minds are _'why the hell didn't we hear anything that happened_?' If they heard it they could have stopped the mess, the disaster, the calamity that had fell upon and claimed the once beautiful room.

All of the cabinet doors, all —maybe Ace should count them one day to keep track— of the many mini doors around the room are ripped, not hanging, no ripped off. Even the poor mini doors from the kitchen island are ripped from the hinges. See, if it was just this then yes it would be a headache but it would be easy to fix. They'd just have to go to the hardware store and replaces the hinges, all however many there are but that's not the case. The lacerated mini doors are only the beginning.

Water is spraying out of the pipe that used to hold a very nice and expensive faucet. Where the faucet currently is… Oh, there it is. It's by the… oven? How'd it—? Actually, it's better just to leave the question unasked. Back to the wet situation. Water is not only spraying out of the broken pipe but it looks like it's about to overflow in the sink and— too late. The sink is overflowing and now water is quickly running down the counter and making its way on the floor. It's only a matter of time before it reaches the two wanting to be nonbelievers and one why am I here-er. Rattling can be heard before metal breaks. And there goes another pipe. It seems like it couldn't handle all of the water pressure.

The only thing that wasn't a complete disaster is now getting soaked. School books, notes, pens, pencils, backpacks, and anything that was inside of the bags. If Luffy or Stelly had any homework that needed to be turned in then they are either gonna have to do it ASAP or just get a bad grade. Well, Luffy is gonna have to do it ASAP. He can't afford to get any bad grades for his schoolwork.

The kitchen table that had been bolted to the floor is literally flipped but strangely enough the floor isn't ruined at all. No cracks, no holes, no nothing. Under the flipped table is the once nice platter that Auntie Rouge had given Garp that is now in a crap load of pieces. Shattered, broken porcelain is everywhere within a foot of the table. If anything, it's a good thing that Luffy ate all of the food before any of this happened. It's small but still one less thing someone is gonna have to clean.

And last but not least, well it actually it is the least damaged, is the backdoor that is hanging off of the hinge. Whoops, never mind that. It just fell. Huh, that's another two hinges that are gonna have to be purchased really soon, probably tomorrow. Oh, it's not the just backdoor either. Apparently the screen door didn't want to be lonely and joined his friend on the ground.

How this is even possible, Ace and Sabo are still trying to figure that out. All that they know is that the poor kitchen went through a storm.

Gin finally takes his hand off his face as he straightens himself up. "So, Ace, do you still wanna have a drink?"

Is that question even relevant to ask? Of course he's gonna drink. Heck, he bought plenty of booze, they each can have a bottle to themselves to forget this whole thing. In fact, this is just a really bad hallucination due to all of the plaster that was inhaled earlier today. That's it, this is all because of that plaster that they dealt with. The fumes are bad for the brain. '_I've no idea if that's true or not but that's what I'm sticking to._'

Ace closes his eyes, wanting to believe that this is nothing more than a cruel delusion but when he opens his eyes he sees a huge burst of water shoot from another pipe under the sink. He looks to the blonde and apparently Sabo has the same mindset that he does. '_Damn. Damn, damn, what the hell did I do to have to deserve this? Damn._'

Continuing to turn around both Sabo and Ace let out really nervous chuckles. They know that the only way they can get saved is if Gin helps them clean this up before the scary old man comes back from who knows where.

Ace brings a hand to the back of his neck and rubs it, trying not to sound nervous while asking the older man a question. "So, uh, you wanna drink first before helping us with… this?" Seeing the passive stare directed at him Ace just brings his hand in front of his mouth and clears his throat, wanting to make the atmosphere not any worse. He's asking this man who spent hours helping him go from one room to another. He's pretty sure that he crossed a line somewhere earlier.

Sabo looks back at the mess and just freezes. Dealing with the mess is one thing, dealing with the person standing at the back entrance is another. He would prefer dealing with the one thing a lot more than dealing with the other, especially since the other looks like he's gonna beat the crap out of something.

The blonde taps his friend's shoulder, wanting to get Ace's attention before the unwanted person comes closer to them. "Uh, Ace, we have a bigger problem here."

"What?" Ace starts to turn towards his friend. "What the hell could be bigger than this?"

The heavy sound of footsteps splashing against wet tiles make the young brunette instantly pale and gulp. So that's what the bigger problem is. Sabo's right, that's a _**huge**_ problem.

"Would you boys," Garp steps over Stelly's wet backpack, "—care to tell me," he steps over three cabinet doors and continues to make his way towards the younger men, "—why my kitchen is ruined?"

The only thing that can come out of Sabo and Ace's mouth is "Uh…" because that's the only thing that their brains can think of. It would be nice to know how this even happened too that way they don't have to get killed for it like they're pretty sure they're about to.

Garp takes a step closer to the trio. "Gin,"

Said male visibly swallows spit. He's only been hit once and he wants to keep it that way. "Sir?"

"You've always fixed things around here."

"Yes Sir…"

"I would like to know why my kitchen is like this."

A huge lump is trying to go down Gin's throat. There it goes, now he can talk without getting killed, hopefully. "It was like this when we first entered it about two minutes ago, Sir."

Garp takes another threatening step closer to the trio and opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by:

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

That's coming from the living room.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ME!"

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT! NOW STOP RUNNING AWAY AND TAKE THE BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"NO! BESIDES YOU'RE GONNA PUSH ME IN YOUR GRANDPA'S ROOM LIKE ACE DID TO SABO WHEN THEY WERE 15 AND THEY KEPT THAT A SECRET FROM YOUR GRANDPA!"

"YOU'RE LYING! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"YES IT DID! SABO WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW SCARED HE WAS WHEN THAT HAPPENED AND HE THOUGHT THAT YOUR GRANDPA WAS GONNA KILL HIM IF THEY DIDN'T KEEP IT A SECRET!"

"IF THAT REALLY HAPPENED THEN HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE IN DETENTION AT SCHOOL!"

"I WAS NOT! I NEVER GET DETENTION OR SUSPENDED! NOW SLOW DOWN SO I CAN SEND YOU FLYING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound of water shooting out of the pipes, the sounds of the little brothers screaming, and a sound of a cow mooing somewhere in the distance are all drowned out when familiar scary knuckles crack. Gin takes a few steps back and to the side, already knowing once the two in front of him are out of commission then he's gonna have to start working on the overly abused kitchen.

All color is drained from Ace and Sabo's faces, knowing that because Stelly has the biggest mouth known to man, even bigger than Luffy's, they're gonna get mercilessly killed.

"So," Garp inches closer to the two accused students who seem to know how they can't escape his wrath, either that or they're just scared stiff. "—you both went into my room five years ago, hmm?"

Ace turns to look at his childhood best friend. "If we make it out alive, I'm killing your brother."

Sabo turns to look at his childhood best friend. "You won't get the chance. He'll be dead by the time you reach him."

Ace nods his head in agreement. "You're right."

Sabo swallows the lump in his throat before braving to turn back to the scary beast who is now in front of them. "Luffy?"

Ace nods his head again, seeing a fist coming right at him. "Luffy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.<strong>_

I am so sorry that I took forever to upload. It seems like I'm have the worst luck trying to work on my stories. As soon as I grab a pen to start writing something dreadful happens. But hey, that's just life.

Anywho, we finally ended Day 6. And yes, Gin does fix the entire kitchen by the end of the night. I'm just too lazy to write how he does it. Shame on me, I know.

A painful ending, but it ended. Hopefully Luffy will be able to send Stelly flying for so many reasons. And now I like Stelly even less than I already did and trust me I disliked him when I first seen him in the manga and its really hard for me to dislike a person when I first see them so that says something.

Day 7, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for it so it might take a bit to write it unless I'm inspired by an event that happens or if I dream about it. Hopefully the latter.

Well, until next time, take care of yourself and don't work too hard.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	15. Day 7

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 15**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There are many reasons why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this on his vacation home? (AU)

**Pairings: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor, BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic, sexual themes, all in all good humor & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Music Selection: **  
>One Piece - Luffy's Pace<br>One Piece - Funny  
>FF VIII - Mod's de Chocobo<br>FF VII - Cait Sith's Theme  
>FF VII - Chocobo Theme<p>

**Response Replies: **

**ghostlyangel:** Even though I feel bad for the house I feel worse for the kitchen since it's the been going through a lot since Ace has been back. Haha. I don't blame you at all for wanting Ace to help you study like that. LOL

**teengens:** Glad you enjoyed the storm. I shall name it "Kitchen Storm" ^-^. Luffy learned all of the information when his teacher was going over it he just needed a "_**push**_" (as evil as it was for him) to remember it. And what better way to be pushed then get threatened with food?

**anon:** Yay. I have a funny-point for that chapter! So we can come to the conclusion: when I take an exceedingly long time uploading a chapter it will 85% be a long one.

**absolut pi phi: **Yay! 2 funny-points! And a point for a top of favorite stories?! You're spoiling me! ^ / / /^. I did find inspiration in the weirdest place to, the refrigerator. Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how that worked but thanks for having faith in me!

**cristina. : **I applaud Boshi-kun for sending Stelly flying. Really I do. ^.^

**anonymous: **Thank you! I think Luffy would've eventually chased Stelly even if Stelly didn't say anything. That's just how much Luffy doesn't like him.

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:** Don't worry, Stelly does get what's coming to him.

**Kasperzoom123: **Aw, thank you for your support! And no worries, even if it takes a long while I shall continue to write. (But so sorry that it's taking longer than it should ^-^")

**L.J.V. notes: **So we can come to the conclusion that no one likes Stelly, which is good. But I didn't think that he'd be such a prick like that. Mini-ish spoiler though, he will be in future chapters. I know… damn him. Ignoring that for now: Enjoy Day 7.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday 7:16 a.m.<strong>_

Black sandaled feet maneuver to step over a body in order to reach the refrigerator. Upon opening the door drowsy eyes roam back and forth over the shelves, trying to find the gallon of freshly uttered milk. Eyes spot cheddar cheese, turkey lunch meat, roast beef lunch meat, chicken lunch meat, honeyed ham lunch meat, roasted ham lunch meat, salami, pastrami, gouda cheese, pepper jack cheese, Swiss cheese, Emmental cheese, some other fancy cheese that old people like, cottage cheese, cream cheese, butter, margarine, sour cream, some yucky Greek yogurt,—

"How does grandpa like that stuff?"

—a few different types of flavored yogurts, a package of English muffins, and a few varieties of salads stacked on top of each other on the top row.

"Salad? When did grandpa start eating veggies?" A flash of a smiling greenette suddenly pops in the teen's head, making a smile break out across his face. "Ah, it has to be Makino trying to make him eat healthy again." Shaking his head, he continues to go on his milk hunt.

"Alright," he kneels down a little to get a better look at row two "—let's try this one." He sees orange juice with no pulp, orange juice with pulp, cranberry juice, grape juice, apple juice, prune juice, a carton of half cream and half milk, whole milk, soy milk,—

"Yuck, that stuff's gross."

—Aloe Vera juice, a big jar of dill pickles, cactus water, coconut milk, a few bottles of Ramune, cut watermelon, a tub of tuna salad, another tub of egg salad, and a few cartons from their last night's takeout: steamed rice, shrimp friend rice, sesame chicken, orange chicken, dim sum, chicken dumplings, broccoli and beef, sweet and sour pork, sweet and sour chicken, chow mien, Douhua, and Wonton soup.

Luffy puts his right elbow on his knee and rests his hand in his chin while raising an eyebrow. Hmm, still no sign of the milk. "Alright, then let's try the bottom row."

He moves his right hand from his knee and starts moving some objects around. A case of beer, wine, another case of beer, a wine bottle, and more wine, chocolate pudding, a small tub of flan, a few cups of cherry, strawberry, lime, and lemon jell-o, vanilla pudding, a small jar of banana peppers, a fruit platter, vegetable platter, tofu platter, meat and cheese platter, a bowl of black cherries, bread pudding, a half empty bottle of apple cider, and a few cans of soda.

Luffy retracts his arm and taps his cheek, having no idea where the milk is. It would be pointless to look inside of the drawers in the bottom since the drawer to the right has all of the vegetables in it while the one on the left is holding too much fruit. He quickly glances at the side of the door only to see mustard, Dijon mustard, six different salad dressings,—

"Again with the salad."

—ketchup, mayonnaise, another jar of banana peppers, relish, a small jar of sweet pickles, pickled radishes, more cans of soda, his three cans of sweet tea, tartar sauce, three different types of coffee creamer, and string cheese. But still no sign of his milk.

Luffy stands up and lightly grabs the sides of his hair. "How am I supposed to make cereal if we don't have any milk?" A small grumble leaves his lips before he lets his eyes roam over the contents of the fridge one last time. Cheese, meat, meat, yucky yogurt, more meat, salad, a lot of juices, yucky soy milk, red capped whole milk, more juice, half cream and half milk— A big smile goes on his face as he quickly finds the missing item. "Milk."

Quickly he moves the abominable fake milk that men aren't supposed to drink because it's not a man's drink and grabs the gallon of milk before closing the refrigerator. Seriously, how are real men supposed to drink soy milk? Isn't soy a bean in the first place? Wait, if a soy is a bean then how do people take the milk out of it? A soy bean doesn't have utters like a cow or strangely a goat,—

"I should try goat milk one day to see what's better between them."

—so they can't get it out like that. Do people have to use fancy machines and then crush thousands of millions of soy beans to get it? If that is how it's made then the soy bean population are gonna get extinct really soon because a soy can only produce so many beans in a lifetime. No, people are gonna have to stop killing soy beans before they do go extinct. He should make a protest sign. Something like "Even if they taste really yucky, they're still living things!" or "Save the yucky beans!" But if the beans do go extinct then he wouldn't have to taste them anymore and men can go back to drinking their manly man's drink: real milk.

A loud growl from his hungry stomach quickly breaks the teen's strange soy bean thought and Luffy shakes his head, remembering why he wanted to get his milk in the first place. Turning around Luffy steps over the unconscious body whose head is barely noticeable thanks to all of the lumps protruding from every side and places the milk on the island. Turning towards the counter he steps over another body whose face is also unrecognizable thanks to the severe bumps. Their grandfather must've been behind this bumpy abuse or else he'd be able to tell which body belonged to his brother and friend.

When he reaches the counter he takes out a soup bowl —

"Man, people don't make cereal bowls deep enough anymore."

—and then grabs a spoon from the drawer before making his way back to the island where he intends on having at least four or five bowls of cereal before he has to leave for school.

The body in front of the counter moves a few fingers, trying to get some feeling back in them. It's funny how after the old geezer brutally beats the crap out of a person they're never able to feel parts of their body for half a day. Does the old man purposely go for the nervous system or something? Heck, doesn't the geezer even realize just how badly he's beating a person or people?

The hand presses itself against the floor and pushes the upper half of the body up while the other goes to rub the face. Strangely enough the rubbing hand can't feel the skin. Yeah sure, he doesn't have baby smooth skin anymore but he knows for a fact that his skin is not _**this**_ rough. And damn, why does it hurt to touch his face in the first place? Forget the roughness right now, it just feels really swollen. Never mind the roughness or how swollen it is, where the hell are his cheeks? His chin? Nose? Forehead? Mouth? Eyes? What the hell happened to his face?

"Mmaagggghhh! Mmaah 'aappem coo 'mma f'aase?!"

Luffy looks up from his bowl of cereal to see the panicking body. Protruding from the many huge bumps is a small patch of black—Ah, that must be Ace. He should really help his brother out right now. Looking back down at his bowl he smiles before taking a bite. He'll help Ace out right after he finishes his first bowl.

"'Mma f'aase! Mi cam't shee! 'Mma I'shz!" The panicking Ace takes a step forward but he doesn't know where he's going. Both of his eyes are hidden under two large bumps where his eyebrows are supposed to be.

The loud incoherent words wake the unconscious Sabo from his forced slumber. A hand goes to his head to try and rub it, hoping the sooth the pounding from his skull but isn't able to thanks to the giant bump blocking the way. He's mildly confused when he feels a rough bump where his hair should be. Taking his other hand he puts it on the other side of his head. There it is again. Why is there a bump there too? Huh? He moves his hands back and forth, all across his head but all he can feel are bumps. His hands then go to the front of his face and even then can all he feel are bumps. What is this madness? Where is his face?

"Maaaaaaggghhh! Mma f'asse! Mma f'asse!"

Ace turns his head towards the sound of loud screaming and although he can't see he knows that his friend is in the same predicament that he's in. "Mam'bo? Mam'bo, moo ma'wite?"

Sabo stops his quick panicking when he hears someone trying to talk to him. "M'ase? M'is d'at moo?"

Since Ace can't see anything he reaches both hands out and slowly starts to walk. "M'ah, m'itz m'e."

Luffy finishes drinking the milk from his bowl before he grabs the box of cereal, watching his brother and friend walk around the kitchen with their arms outstretched. If he didn't have to go to school today then he would probably call Usopp or Zoro to come over to watch how funny these two are being. He grabs the carton of milk and takes the cap off, ready to pour it into his bowl. Oh wait, he's supposed to help them before he started eating again, huh?

Screwing the cap back on he moves to the side of the island and walks in between the two slow walkers, chuckling a little when Ace bumps into the counter before he reaches the freezer. He then takes out four big ice packs.

Sabo waves his hands around while he takes small steps forward, not wanting to bump into anything. "'Umde, mmaah 'aappem d'o ushz?"

Ace turns around from the counter, finding it to be a dead end, and starts making his way to the left. "M'itz d'at m'ol mm'ns mault."

Sabo puts a hand where his ears is supposed to be at. "Mmmah?"

"I'shz sh'ed m'itz d'at m'ol mm'ns mault."

"M'ase, I'shz c'nt mundashandz moo."

Ace moves his hand to the side of his head. "Mmmah?"

"I'shz sh'ed I'shz c'nt mundashandz moo."

Luffy brings both hands up to cover his mouth at these two. Oh they're too funny. Shaking his head he puts two ice packs in a hand towel and wraps them before doing the same to the other two. Once they're wrapped he makes his way to Sabo and ducks when an outstretched arm almost hits his head. He can't blame Sabo for almost hitting him since the blonde is temporarily blind at the moment. Instead he grabs a waving arm and places the ice pack in the hand.

Sabo feels something cold in his hand and instantly knows that someone who loves him made him an icepack. Instantly he brings the pack to the front of his face and despite how cold it is it's soothing his swollen face.

After seeing how Sabo's swelling is going down Luffy turns to his brother and intends on giving Ace the icepack so he can go back to eat some more cereal.

"Ace." Luffy calls out just so he doesn't scare his brother.

Said person turns his attention to the sound of his name. If his hidden ears aren't deceiving him then that must be Luffy. "M'uffy?"

"Put your hand out."

Doing as instructed Ace sticks his hand out and feels something cold in it, instantly realizing what it is. Without a second thought does Ace put the icepack on what's supposed to be his face. Luffy is the best twerp for looking out for him. No, at the moment he got promoted from twerp level to awesome little brother.

Luffy goes back to the island and finally adds milk to his cereal. He then looks back up and watch the ice work its magic of shrinking their faces back down to size. Hey, what do you know, he can finally see Sabo's left eyebrow. Man, that ice works really well. '_I wonder, what really smart guy thought of doing that?_'

Black strands of hair are finally getting visible thanks to the large bumps shrinking down. Next are the bumps quickly shaping into his forehead before the bag makes its way to his right cheek, nose, left cheek and finally his chin. His face is cold, a little wet and mildly numb but at least he can properly see, breath and hear now.

Every hit that Ace got last night felt like a bag of bricks smashing against his skull. Just how the hell were he and Luffy able to survive the Hand of Death for all of these years? '_Wait, no it's called the Fist of Love. But Hand of Death sounds so much more appropriate. Ah… the Fist of Love, Hand of Death. It still hurts like hell._'

The towel is going limp in Sabo's hand. Must mean that the icepacks melted from making the swelling go down. Without a second thought does the blonde head for the sink and grabs the wrapped water pack from Ace's hand. At least he knows that his face is finally back to normal.

Ace looks over towards the island to see his little brother leaning against the island happily eating away his Cap'n Crunch without a care in the world. Ace just brings a hand to his still numb face and shakes his head. '_It looks like Luffy is still a really big kid at heart when it comes to his boxes of cereal. I take that back, he's just a big kid anyways._'

"Hey Luffy."

Said person stops his spoon midway and looks at his older brother. "Yeah?"

Ace lets out a smile and walks towards the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Luffy just blinks before giving his brother a huge smile and eats the spoonful of cereal.

Looking over at Luffy eating away Sabo smiles in appreciation before he notices something. Luffy doesn't have any bruises. Yeah, sure he's the one that saved both him and Ace but Luffy should at least have a red spot somewhere on his face from taking a beating by Garp last night. "Luffy."

Both Ace and Luffy direct their attention towards Sabo, waiting for him to say something.

"You didn't get in trouble last night?"

Grabbing the box Luffy adds more cereal to his bowl. "Why would I? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well," Ace starts making the other two turn and look at him. "—you pretty much destroyed the kitchen last night."

"Speaking of Ace,"

Ace turns to look at Sabo.

"—not only did Gin fix it by himself but we're gonna have to work for him the next time we're on break. For free at that."

Ace looks at the ground, remembering what Gin had told both him and his best friend the night before. "Damn, you're right. Agh, that's gonna suck."

"But why should I get in trouble, Sabo?" Luffy gains both of their attentions. "Stelly was the one who told on you guys. All I did was chase him around the kitchen and living room."

Ace quickly interferes. "Speaking of, did you wreck the living room too, Lu?"

"Wha—no." The accused teen puts his spoon in his bowl. "I mean, I might have flipped the recliner and sofa but I didn't break anything and besides after whatever grandpa did to you guys in here he came in the living room and caught Mr. Crybaby."

Both Ace and Sabo just gawk at Luffy, trying to process what they just heard. Garp had gotten a hold of Stelly?

"Why?"

"Uh," Luffy looks up to the ceiling and brings a hand to rub his chin. Huh, he still has to clean those eggs and footprint off from there. He'll get to that soon, probably after school if he remembers. Oh, what was he thinking about again? Hmm, let's see. It was something about the living room, and then a flipped recliner, grandpa beating Ace and Sabo, —Oh yeah. "Grandpa said because Stelly knew that you guys went his room and kept it a secret for so long then he was gonna get punished. I would've got in trouble too but I didn't know about it. How come you guys never told me that you went in his room five years ago?"

Both of the college students ignore the last question and focus on the important information that was just given to them.

Stelly?

Was punished by Grandpa Garp?

The abusive old man who sends people to the hospital on a daily basis actually punished that selfish, annoying, little bastard?

"W-wait a sec. Did gra-Garp actually hit Stelly?" Sabo just wants to make sure that he has all of this right and that his ears aren't deceiving him.

"Yep, he sent him flying across the room with the Fist of Discipline and told me to clean everything up because I was off the hook, so I did." Luffy takes another bite from his bowl. How great it feels to not get in trouble for once. It had to have sucked to be either Ace or Sabo last night though, but Mr. Crybaby, he deserved it. It's just a shame that Luffy wasn't the one who did it to him. It would've made him feel a whole lot better from all of the mean crap that Stelly was saying.

Sabo brings a hand to cover his mouth while Ace just looks up at the ceiling with a few comical tears of happiness coming out from the corners of their eyes. This is one of the greatest moments of their lives. That little selfish brat finally got his ass beat. And it's a bonus that Grandpa Garp was the one who did it. Hell, that could be the only good thing to happen in their lives ever again and they wouldn't care. Stelly finally got the beating that he deserved.

"Uh, Sabo?" Luffy pours in some more milk before he finally gets the blonde's attention. "Aren't you worried that you're gonna get in a lot of trouble at home because of it?"

Sabo's little happy bubble suddenly pops as reality hits him. His dad is going to be an absolute asshole about this whole thing. Of course the number one dadof all time is gonna go down his throat about why he couldn't protect Stelly and question him about why Stelly was either sent home or to the hospital like this. Ah, it's going to be such a headache dealing with that. But who cares. He'll deal with that when the time comes. So until then he's just going to let the thought of Stelly getting his ass beat float through his head for the rest of the day and enjoy it. "Nope, it's not my problem."

Ace just gives his friend a skeptical look. "It _**is**_ your problem."

"And I don't care." Sabo sings with a relaxed look on his face. Nothing can ruin this moment for him. Sure it would've been better if he didn't get the crap beat out of him and actually witnessed it firsthand but at the moment he's in complete bliss just knowing that it happened.

Ace just brings a hand to his face to try and stifle a laugh while Luffy openly laughs about it. Sabo is really funny when he's happy.

"So," Ace turns to his brother, "—you really didn't get in trouble?"

Luffy shakes his head before taking another bite. "Nuh-uh. I probably would've if Mr. Crybaby didn't open his big mouth but even if he didn't it was still his fault that I kind of ruined the kitchen yesterday."

Ace raises an eyebrow. "Kind of? There is nothing that was "kind of" about it. Youwrecked this room. I mean, c'mon, the faucet was on the other side near the stove and all of the cabinet doors were ripped off. None of that should have happened if it was a "kind of" situation."

The accused just scowls a little before quietly eating away at his cereal. Okay, fine, maybe Ace is a little right… again, but none of this stuff would've happened if that stupid crybaby talked about their grandpa in the first place.

Seeing how the younger brunette is sticking his bottom lip out makes Sabo lightly chuckle. It looks like Ace struck a chord, not sure if it's an ego one or one that made him realize that he's wrong. Oh well, Luffy will get over it in about three… two… one…

Luffy brings his head up and smiles at his friend. If Sabo is going to hang around then he needs to warn his friend about the possible danger that he might be in especially if he's alone with Ace. "Sabo, did you know that Ace is trying to turn into a zombie?"

Ace's face just turns blank while the blonde just blinks at the younger. Ace is trying to… what?

A few seconds pass before Ace can even move and the first thing that he does is put a hand on his face to cover his eyes. Why is Luffy starting this up again? Didn't the twerp listen to him yesterday about this whole crap? What is wrong with his brother? And just because of this Luffy gets demoted back to twerp level.

"Okay, Luffy," Sabo starts as he watches the teen eat some more. "—as entertaining as that thought really is," he ignores the glare that he's getting from Ace and continues, "—it's not possible for that to happen. What makes you think that Ace is turning anyways?"

What is Sabo doing? Doesn't he know that he's only going to encourage Luffy to sprout out some more retarded things again? And why the heck is Luffy still having these stupid thoughts? Oh no, if Luffy is still going on about this then that must mean that he told someone at school. Ah crap. If anyone knows about this stupid thing then it would have to be Usopp. The poor teen is too gullible. He would actually believe Luffy and knowing those two then they're probably going to do something to Ace before he heads back to Calm Belt.

Ace just hangs his head low and prepares for the worst. Oh, this is going to be such a headache to deal with and Sabo is just making it worse right now.

"Yesterday Ace made me some—wait no, even before that happened Ace was trying to eat me." Luffy takes another bite before looking at his older brother who is still hiding his face by looking down. It even looks like his shoulders are slumping down in shame. Good, Ace deserves to be ashamed of himself for trying to eat Luffy yesterday morning.

Sabo turns his attention towards the questionable wanted zombie. "Ace?—"

"Don't." Said male quickly interrupts. There's just no way that he can go through this stupidity again. But damn, with Luffy being as persistent as he is then it's really going to be hard to talk about something else.

The blonde puts an elbow on the island and watches the older brother with amusement dancing in his eyes. There's no way that he's gonna let this whole thing slip past him, especially since Luffy looks like he's really convinced about this. "Dude, were you really trying to eat Luffy yesterday?"

Why is Sabo being an ass right now?

"Why the hell would I want to eat," the pointer finger points at the teen as he shovels the spoon into his mouth, "—him?"

"Ace,"

The freckled face turns towards the younger.

"—you never told me why you wanted to eat me yesterday, remember? But all I know is when you do turn into a zombie then I'm making sure that the first person you eat is Mr. Crybaby-face."

Ah, that's a really nice thought to think about: Stelly screaming for help and getting eaten alive by an undead Ace while Luffy is laughing maniacally in the distant. Okay, wait, no that's actually a pretty creepy thought. Why the hell did Luffy come up with that?

"Luffy,"

Said teen takes another bite before he looks at Sabo waiting for him to say something. He's probably gonna congratulate him for such a nice thought of getting rid of the crybaby.

"—you never told me why you think that Ace wants to be a zombie."

Damn it. Sabo really is encouraging Luffy. '_Why?_' Ace just puts a hand to his face again and shakes it.

"Well," Luffy swallows the food before continuing. "—first Ace was drooling all over my shoulder and then he made me breakfast that was way too salty."

A tick mark can be seen slowly pulsing on the side of the freckled face as he lowers his hand. "And how is that me wanting to turn into a zombie?"

"Because we all drool when we're hungry, Ace. And when you put all of that salt in my food you were planning on seasoning me so when you finally do change and eat me then I would have some kind of flavor."

"What?" The hell is his stupid brother talking about?

"You know, "You are what you eat." You want me to be salty so when you start eating me then I would have some flavor and not taste bland." Luffy adds more cereal to his bowl before giving his brother the duh look. "Jeez, you're the one who wants to eat me. You should already know this Ace."

Sabo moves his hand to cover his face just so he doesn't burst into a laughing fit right now. Leave it to Luffy to make a complete accident turn into the funniest situation possible. As for Ace, his face is completely blank. His brother really is the most moronic, retarded, stupidest, brainless, foolish, ludicrous, thick-headed, simpleminded, dopey, idiotic, dimwitted twerp to ever walk the face of the Earth.

The tick mark is now pulsing even more. "That still doesn't answer the question of why the hell I would want to turn into a zombie."

"Well that's because you never told me why you wanted to turn into one. I just know that you do, that's all." Jeez, Ace is acting like a real dunce right now. C'mon, he is in college for crying out loud. He shouldn't be acting so stupid like this.

The left eyebrow starts to twitch. "I don't have a reason because I don't want to turn into one."

"Yes, you do Ace."

"No, I don't Luffy."

"Yeah you do because if you didn't then you wouldn't have tried to eat me when I was sleeping."

Both tick mark pulsing and eyebrow twitching are going faster. "It was an accident that I was drooling on you."

"No it wasn't Ace. You were using your drool to marinate my shoulder and then made me salty so I would taste good." Luffy brings a spoonful of his food to his mouth but doesn't take a bite of it yet. "Ace, I'm not stupid, I know what you do when you're hungry and you like to marinate food a lot so that's why I know that you were marinating my shoulder yesterday morning just so it would be nice and tender. Then you made my food salty so the taste would stay in that area when you finally tried to eat me. But I just want you to know that I'm not gonna let that happen." After he finishes speaking he eats some more of his cereal.

It should be coming in three…

Two…

One…

It's not here. Where is Ace's aneurism? The sheer stupidity that the twerp just sprouted should have made an artery or two burst and his brain should be profusely hemorrhaging right now. So where the hell is it? No, seriously. He needs it to come and save him from… his brother's logic. Anything that Ace thought was absurd up until this very moment of his life has been wiped clean. This has to be the most stupidest, illogical, and craziest crap that he's heard in all twenty years of his life.

This is one of those moments where a person is in need of a recording den-den mushi just to prove to people that it actually happened. But because Sabo can't record it no one is going to ever believe him. Well, if he told someone who actually knows both of the brothers then they might, no they actually will believe him but it's always better to have proof. It's not only the idea that's hilarious but the fact that one of his friends is absolutely sure that Ace is really trying to turn into a zombie that takes the cake. And with Luffy even knowing what to do when it finally does happen… ah, why couldn't he be born into this family? They have way too much fun here. Sure Ace gets a lot of headaches and is speechless for a majority of the time when it comes to Luffy but it's still lovely to be around it. It must be the reason why he keeps coming around.

Luffy turns his attention to the blonde when he's done with his third bowl. "So you see why it's dangerous to be around Ace now, right? It's because he wants to be a zombie."

Sabo takes a few seconds to make sure that he doesn't burst into a laughing fit. The only reason why he doesn't want to at the moment is because he knows that if he does then Ace is gonna be pissed at him. But what the heck, this is just all good fun so there shouldn't be too much damage in going along with it. Well for him it is at least. For Luffy, it's serious business and Ace? It's just another headache. "Yeah, that is pretty dangerous."

Ace can feel his jaw slightly drop at the response before he turns to his friend. "Please, tell me that you don't actually believe this stupid crap."

Sabo turns to look at Ace. "All I said was that it's dangerous." A chuckle leaves his mouth. "C'mon Ace, you know me better than this."

The spoon doesn't reach Luffy's mouth as slight disappointment can be heard in his voice. "That means that you don't believe then."

The blonde looks back at the teen. "Luffy, I understand where you're coming from but there's no way that Ace can change into a zombie."

"So shut up about that crap." Ace quickly says before looking at Sabo. "And you need to quit trying to encourage him about this damn thing."

"H-hold on." Sabo turns to Ace. "All I said was I seen where he's coming from. He just has a really vivid imagination, that's all."

Luffy only pays attention to t he first part as he stands up for his belief. "Why are you denying it Ace? Sabo is starting to get the truth about it. The only bad thing is that you're trying to brainwash him so when you finally do turn into one then he'll be your first meal."

Both Sabo and Ace just blink at Luffy for a bit before Sabo responds back. "W-wait. Hold on—" Sabo's words fall on deaf ears when Ace interrupts him.

The freckled male is appalled with what his brother is saying. "Do you honestly hear the crap that you're saying? Lu, this is seriously a new level of stupidity, even for you."

"Ace, this isn't stupid. I'm being honest here." Luffy puts his spoon in the forgotten bowl of cereal. "Why would I make something as important as this up? You're lucky that I don't have the number to call the president or whoever is in charge of the Anti-Zombie Corporation 'cause if I did then I would warn them about you."

"Okay first off," Ace points right index finger at the twerp, "—there is no such thing as an Anti-Zombie Corporation."

"Yes there is Ace."

"No, there's not. And secondly, you would actually rat me out if I did for whatever reason turn into a zombie?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I'm your brother."

"You're only my brother until the moment you change into a zombie. After that, you're not my brother anymore. You'll just be the really fast, special type of zombie that will end up killing a lot of people who can't outrun or outsmart you."

'_Oh my—_' Ace just drops his finger and brings his hand to his face, trying to block out what was just said. How the hell is this conversation still going on? It should have ended when it first started. No, scratch that. It should have never started to begin with.

Luffy turns his attention back to the blonde who is really quiet. He's not sure if Sabo is shocked from finding out the truth or what. No, it has to be that. Sabo didn't know that Ace wanted to change into a zombie. Oh, but Luffy should tell his friend what the special class zombies are capable of. "Sabo if you stay here all day then just be careful about Ace turning into a zombie. He won't be the normal type that are really slow and rely on sound. No he'll be the special type."

Sabo opens his mouth to try and say something but again he has no chance of doing so as the teen continues.

"Those types of zombies can tell if a person is living or not by the smell so there's no chance of trying to fake it." Luffy brings a hand up to rub his chin. "Well, I guess if your covered in blood then that might work." Luffy closes his eyes in realization. "No. That won't work cause the special zombies can feel body heat." Opening his eyes he looks at the blonde of continue warning him. "Special zombies are really, really fast too. They can run, jump, punch holes through stones and bricks so barricading yourself in a stone room won't work. You'll have to hide in a steel room. They can even fight back. So just be careful if you wanna stay here." Luffy finally goes back to eating his cereal, not caring that the bits are soggy.

Sabo still has his mouth opened but that's only because the words that he wanted to say are stuck somewhere. The moment Luffy started talking about the special or whatever type of zombie completely caught him off guard and now he can't even talk.

Ace finally drops his hand from his face and closes his eyes before taking a breath. "Are you done?"

Luffy looks at his older brother and smiles. "Yep." He then eats another spoonful of his cereal.

"You," Ace opens his eyes and points at his brother, "—Monkey D Luffy, are a complete idiot."

"Wha—no I'm not Ace. I'm just telling Sabo the truth so he can figure something out when you do change."

"Okay, first off stupid,"

"I'm not stupid Ace."

The twenty year old ignores his brother's protest and continues. "—zombies aren't real."

"How can you say that? There wouldn't be a book about them if they weren't real."

Ace continues to ignore his brother. "Secondly, you are unbelievable for even thinking that I would want to turn into one just because I accidentally drooled on you." He sees Luffy trying to say something but quickly cuts him off. "I already told you that I only drool when I'm really comfortable."

"Or when you're sick." Sabo points out.

The freckled male looks at his friend for about two seconds before trying to convince Luffy out of his… well whatever this whole stupidity is. "Or when I'm really sick. Even if zombies actually existed then I still wouldn't want to turn into one. The only thing that they do is kill people—"

Luffy is finally able to talk. "They can also—"

"_**The only thing that they do is kill people.**_ Why would I want to kill people?"

"Well, it's not like you'd have a choice in the matter since zombies are brain dead anyways."

Ace just closes his eyes wanting this whole conversation to end. "Sabo, stop."

"I'm just sayin—"

"Stop." Ace looks at the blonde. "It's bad enough that you even made him talk about this."

"I did not make him."

"You were encouraging him by asking why. As far as I'm concerned this is your fault."

"Ace,"

Both of the college students turn to the teen.

"—you're just trying to talk your way out of trouble so when you do change then you'll catch us by surprise."

What the hell? Why is the twerp so damn convinced about this? "Luffy. Shut up. I'm not trying to change."

"Yes you are Ace."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm. Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"You are." Luffy turns to Sabo. "Sabo, I gave you enough evidence that he's trying to change. Can you tell him that he is?"

"Yeah Sabo, tell me who's side you're on."

The poor blonde looks from the older brunette to the younger again before closing his eyes. "Every time that I try to talk someone always cuts me off. So I'm not saying anything."

"Sabo~" Luffy whines. "You gotta believe me."

"Sabo, don't be an ass and let this go on."

"Ace, you calling him that is gonna make him believe me even more than he already does."

Ace just puts both hand on his face so he can refrain from screaming. Why is his brother… so stupid? Screw that question. Why is his brother so convinced in the first place? Oh yeah, it's that damn book that he read. This is all Usopp's fault.

Sabo brings his hand up to cover his mouth and coughs, wanting to make sure that he doesn't burst out in laughter from this whole thing. "Luffy,"

Said teen smiles, knowing that Sabo is finally going to agree with him. Maybe they should make a plan when he gets home from school. Wait no, if they can make Ace stay human for the next few days then Sabo can join him and Usopp when they go over there Z.D.F. plan tomorrow.

"—it's 7:41 so you should probably head out to school now."

Oh crap. Where'd the time go?

Luffy brings the bowl to his mouth and swallows the half full bowl before dropping it on the island top. He then quickly reaches for his bag and runs towards the backdoor. He wouldn't mind being late but that threat that they're grandpa made is still fresh in his head. "I'll see you guys later. And be careful Sabo."

Finally. The stupid conversation ended. Hell, since the person who started the whole topic is now gone then that makes it better.

Ace runs his tongue over the top row of his teeth before turning to look at his friend, his face is void of any emotion at the moment.

Sabo senses a little irritation coming from his friend. "What?"

"Do you see what the hell I have to go through?"

A chuckle leaves the blonde's mouth. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

Ace just looks at the blonde like he grew another head.

"It's not. Sure Luffy is… Luffy but it could be worse."

Ace closes his eyes and brings his fore finger and thumb the rub the bridge of his nose. "Please, tell me what the hell could actually be worse than that?"

"Uh," a hand scratches some blonde roots on the back of the head as another chuckle leaves Sabo's mouth. "—I'll get back to you on that one. Hey, at least he has a very good imagination though, right?"

Eyes open half way as Ace brings his hand down and points at his friend. He already knows that something bad is going to happen to him soon, very soon. "If anything happens to me in the next three days I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

This time a nervous chuckles leaves the blonde's mouth as he knows that Ace is really gonna go through with it. He doesn't even question why something would happen. Just hopefully Luffy won't do anything that will involve him getting in trouble.

_**11:55 a.m.**_

**Polish all trophies in the den. Yes, even those that are higher than eight feet. (And I want the top dusted off. Don't think because they're too high to reach that I won't check.)**

Check (Almost broke my freaking neck climbing on the latter, damn geezer.)

**Reorganize the books and furniture in the den. (Yes, even that one bookshelf that you hate so much.)**

Check (A lot of fun that was… yeah right.)

**Clean out the garage (Do something about those confounded boxes of old video games and magazine comics or whatever they are. Or better yet, throw them away. They're taking up too much space!)**

Check (Put them in the attic. They're too valuable to toss out. Wish the old geezer would understand that.)

**Clean the swimming pool. Use that giant broom to sweep the bottom, take out all of the dead bugs and leaves, add more chlorine, etc. (I'm planning on doing some laps really soon. Gotta outdo Sengoku who just happens to think that he's king of the pool. He's not if I have anything to do about it.)**

Check (Was a bitch to take out every single freaking bug.)

**Trim the two orange trees. I don't want any of our oranges to go in the neighbor's yard. (Those are ours and I'm not sharing any of it if I don't need to.)**

Check (Old man is too selfish with his food. It's just an orange for crying out loud!)

**Use the weed-whacker on the lawn.**

Check (What, no crappy things to say about the weeds? That they're not the overlord of the lawn who will make crappy vegetation grow and kill us all? Damn, now I sound like Luffy)

**And lastly** —

"Oh really? You don't want me to slave my Thursday away? How kind of you, your geezer-ness." Ace mockingly said before he rolled his eyes, making Sabo laugh at the time.

—**CLEAN YOUR ROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ON VACATION! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT A HUGE MESS LIKE LUFFY'S WOULD BE IN THE PAST! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! LUFFY FINALLY HAS HIS ROOM ALMOST SPOTLESS WHILE YOURS IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! FOLLOW IN LUFFY'S FOOTPRINTS, ACE!**

Unfortunately, check. (It sucks getting yelled at by a piece of paper)

Ace just shakes his head before looking at the list of slow tortures to do before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it in the waste basket. He then takes a seat on his spotlessly wrinkle-free bed. "Follow in Luffy's footprints? Does that old man even know what the heck he said?"

"Yeah," Sabo is on Ace's computer, trying to start it up so he can finally play Diablo 3. "—he said to clean your room but I don't know what his trip is. It was only a few clothes on the floor. A total of," he looks over at the clothes hamper to count how much is in there, "—three? He got mad at you for having three pieces of clothes on your floor?" Sabo turns back to his friend while typing in Ace's password. "Dude, wh—"

"Because he's gramps and that's his version of saying "_Fuck you that's why._"

"Right." Sabo turns back to the screen, seeing the desktop before laughing. "Seriously? The fire Pokémon starters from all of the games?"

"Hey, screw you Mr. Jigglypuff." Ace says as he stretches his arms above his head. That damn table in the den made him pull a muscle.

The blonde quickly turns to look at Ace. "That was a onetime thing."

Ace tries to hold himself from laughing as he reminds Sabo of what happened. "Yes, yes it was."

"Shut up."

"Sabo, not only were we at a con in a Smash Bros. Brawl tournament, but you, who was kicking everyone's ass with Pikachu finally got to go one on one in the last round with Shuraiya's little sister, who's about what? Eight or something? Ten at most?"

Sabo closes his eyes and tries to block out the scene. He really doesn't want to remember that in particular. "Shut up."

"And what do you do? You went from using Pikachu, one of your best characters, to go to your so-called best character who happens to be Jigglypuff. That alone made people wonder what the hell you were thinking. But that's not even the worst part since everyone started betting on you. The worst part about the whole thing is that she beat you in under a freaking minute with… Wario and got a perfect. All three of your lives were gone in under a minute and you couldn't even touch her."

The blonde puts his hands over his face while lowering his head a bit. He can say that what's-her-face got lucky with the first kill but then he wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse about the other two kills. He made the mistake to change his character. That and wanting to go easy on her since she was a kid but after he got blasted off the screen the first time it was too late to try and power-punch her for the rest of the short round. He not only lost to a little girl that day, he lost to a little girl who used and was damn good with that disgusto Wario with a perfect.

Even though the room is absolutely quiet Sabo already knows that Ace is dying from laughter internally. He can practically hear his friend's roaring laughs echo through the room before they turn into hiccups. Ugh, Ace is such an asshole for bringing it up in the first place.

"Shut up Ace."

Said male leans forward on the bed with a smug look on his face. "I'm not even doing anything."

Sabo takes his hands down and turns to the amused brunette. "You're laughing at me."

"Hey, you can't hear it so it doesn't matter."

"Ass."

"Yeah," Ace gets up from his bed. "—I love you too jerk."

Sabo temporarily neglects his mission to play the computer game and swivels the chair around, hoping that Ace will go in the kitchen to get something to eat. It was good that they ate before they started working on Garp's List of Punishment —or what normal people would call difficult chores— or else they would be starving right now. A person shouldn't work so hard and so fast. It's not good for their health.

The sounds of fingers snapping twice gets Ace's attention. He then sees his friend looking at him intently, causing him to arch an eyebrow up. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"So go get some food."

"No," Sabo puts his right ankle on his left thigh and crosses his arms over his chest while looking somewhat sternly at Ace. "—you have to get me some food.

"The hell?" Ace takes a step away from his bed and tilts his head a little to the side. "Why do I gotta do that for you?"

"Because Ace," the blonde points his left hand at Ace, "—you're still my bitch."

Ace looks at his friend like he's lost his mind. "The hell I am. I already did that crap for those two days."

"No Ace, actually you didn't. I wasn't able to call you hand and foot like I planned on."

The brunette takes a seat back on his bed across from his friend. "And that's not my problem."

"Actually it was since A: I had to leave early because of that jerk of a brother I have and B: you got in that fight with Luffy. Heck, that whole fight made everything stop."

"That fight had nothing to do wit—"

Sabo quickly interrupts Ace. "Dude, you were pissed. No, you were on a new level of pissed."

Crossing his arms, the brunette leans back a little and looks to the side. "I wasn't that mad."

The right leg goes down as Sabo leans forwards, his forearms resting against his knees. "I can slap you."

Ace quickly looks at the blonde. "What?"

"Dude, you called Luffy your sexy, little sister. I know for a fact that you don't say that kind of crap when you're mad. Heck, you don't even say things like that when your cussing up and down at Law for using you as a guinea pig so there's no way that you can say that you weren't _**that mad**_."

"Okay, fine, I was pissed." Ace sees his friend just silently staring at him before shaking his head. "I was enraged but you know I don't get upset like that."

"Often, yeah I know." Sabo ignores the glare thrown at him as he continues explaining why his friend should be his servant. "Because of that whole fiasco we had to pause our Master/Slave exchange—"

"Hold it right there." The brunette puts a hand out and closes his eyes. "That sounds like a cheap porn script Sabo."

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck you."

"Anyways," a few chuckles leave the blonde's mouth, "—we had to put a pause on it and weren't able to finish since things started getting way too serious but now since everything is well and you have the proper attire then we can go back to having you be my servant. And I'll even take today and only today for your services, sir."

"Again, that sounds like some cheap porn crap. But what the hell do you mean _**proper attire**_?" Ace opens his eyes. "I don't own any butler type clothing."

Sabo leans forwards again with a smile on his face. "Oh contraire."

Ace leans forwards as well. "Oh contraire my ass. I don't. The closest thing to a butler are the freaking suits for that geezer's I-want-to-torture-my-grandsons-by-having-them-join-my-parties and nothing else."

"Ace, now you're being in denial." Seeing nothing but pure confusion on the brunette's face makes Sabo openly laugh. "Dude, in your closet."

Said dude turns to his closet before questioningly looking back. "What about it?"

"_**That**_ is in your closet."

"And what is _**that**_?"

"You know," Sabo circles his right wrist to help put emphasize on the word. "—_**that**_. The thing that's in the back of your closet."

Ace is still at a lost. What is in the back of his closet? All that should be back there are winter clothes and those suits. He knows that there's nothing else back there especially butler or servant related. What the hell is Sabo going on about?

Sabo can clearly see the confused look on his friend's face. Wow, Ace really doesn't know what he's talking about.

A sigh just leaves the blonde's mouth. It'll just be best to show him. "C'mon Ace. Let's go check the back of your closet."

"Yeah, please cause I don't know what the hell you're going on about."

They both get up and head towards the closet door. Once opened, Ace flips the switch up to turn the light on inside before letting Sabo go in front of him to lead the way. About seven seconds later do they reach the back of the closet.

"Okay, so what's in here for me to wear as your butler?"

Sabo pulls a few clothes to the side, wanting to find a certain article. "More like a male stripper if you ask me."

"Excuse you?" What the hell did Sabo say. A male what?

"Honestly, I was a little surprised to see that you had it in here," he moves a few hangers to the right, "—but it is you and strangely enough it is your kind of thing."

How are male strippers anywhere close to what Ace is? There's nothing about him that scream male stripper. And what the hell kind of clothes is Sabo looking for, for crying out loud?

"Damn. I seen it here when I went to borrow some of your clothes on Sunday." Sabo pushes some more hangers to the left. "Where is it?"

"Please find what the hell you're looking for so I can see what the fuck you're talking about. Better yet," Ace moves to Sabo's right side, "—let me help you find whatever it is."

Sabo quickly stops and puts his hands on his friend's shoulders, moving Ace back a little. "No, dude, let me find it."

Ace sees the blonde go back to the search. "It'd be easier for two people to look for it."

"And it'd be easier for you to hide it from me when you find it too." More hangers move to the right.

Ace puts both hands palm up. "How can I hide it if I don't know what the hell I'm looking for?"

Sabo quickly ignores the obviously fake ignorance and spots the right hanger. "Ah, found it."

"Okay, so show it to me."

"Yeah," Sabo picks the hanger up and takes the article off before folding it on his arms and placing the hanger back. He then straightens the article out and starts to chuckle. "—this is definitely you stripping in front of some chicks." Sabo starts to turn around. "A little short on cash, huh Ace?"

"What are you tal—" The accused brunette can't even finish his question as he sees the item in custody: black, tight, leather pants. Real leather with a little gleam to it that looks like it costs a lot of money. And the worst part is that these leather pants really do look like they would be for male strippers. The ones that a stripper would be able to tear off thanks to the many but tiny buttons on the side. Ace doesn't even see the leather bow tie collar connected to a belt loop, that apparently goes with the pants.

"Where the fuck did those come from?"

Sabo lowers the pants and studies Ace's features. His friend really is shocked to see this. There's no reason for Ace to if he owns them. That must mean… "These aren't yours?"

Ace slowly lifts his attention from the pants to his friend. "Hell no they're not mine. I wouldn't wear anything like that."

"So," the blonde looks at the threatening pants in his hands before looking back at Ace. Two more seconds pass before the pants hit the floor and both of the college students look through the area where the pants were found, trying to see if there's anything else in the closet that shouldn't be. Formal shirts and dress pants are quickly falling off of hangers while said objects are being thrown all over the closet.

Twenty seconds pass before Ace finds something. "Here," he gets Sabo attention, "—here's something else."

"Another piece of leather too."

They both step over many nice suits, long sleeve shirts, dress pants, silk shirts, and an old, forgotten robe while getting out of the closet to toss the leather object on the bed. Upon tossing it can they see a piece of paper attached to a string.

"Huh? What is that?"

Ace reaches for the paper, ripping the edge off as Sabo grabs the leather and spreads it out.

"Oh my— Dude, what the fu—"

"Sabo?" Ace looks from the paper to his friend. There's no way that whatever those are can possibly be any worse than those damn stripper leather pants.

"These," Said blonde points to the object, "—are…"

"What?" Why is Sabo hesitating? Hesitation is never a good sign, especially in a situation like this. So why the hell is he hesitating?

"They're…" He can't say it. Sabo doesn't have the heart to tell his best friend what was found in the closet. Heck just knowing that those leather pants weren't Ace's makes this whole situation bad. Had he have known that from the start then this wouldn't have happened at all.

"They're what, Sabo? Just spit it out." It's better to just say it and get it over with. Every second that it's not said is making Ace nervous and Ace doesn't like getting nervous. Nervous is not who he is, damn it.

Ace asked for it.

Sabo swallows the sudden lump in his throat and looks his friend dead in the eyes. "They're… buttless leather chaps."

…

…

…

…

…

Police had just pulled someone over.

Someone else won the lottery.

A child is crying because they dropped their ice-cream.

And an additional five seconds pass in the quiet bedroom.

"Wha?" Ace is completely dumbfounded.

"They're…" Sabo tries to tell his friend with hand movements but since neither of them know sign language then it's kind of pointless. "—buttless leather chaps, Ace. They were in your closet and they're… buttless leather chaps."

The words that had left Sabo's mouth had been heard by Ace. Ace even read the words that his friend's lips were forming. But the words themselves are not processing in his head. "They're… what?"

"Ace," Sabo is shaking his head. He's almost at the point of wanting to cry. It's nothing serious to cry over. No scratch that. Those leather pants are one thing but this… _**thing**_ hiding in his BRO's closet? These… chaps are breaking all unspoken laws of being a BRO. BRO is closer than siblings so saying that Ace has those… _**things**_ in his closet is saying that they're in Sabo's closet. Those chaps are just… no. All kinds of no. "—…don't make me say it. I-I don't wanna say it again dude."

It finally clicks in Ace's head. Ace's temporal lobes are processing what was said both times. Chaps. What cowboys used to wear back in the Wild West. Leather chaps. Leather is a strong material. Buttless leather chaps. Buttless meaning without a butt. Buttless leather chaps are in closet. Buttless leather chaps are hidden deep within Ace's closet. "Why the hell are there stripper clothes in my closet!?"

Sabo doesn't blame the yelling at all. If anything, he should yell with his BRO but before he actually does he sees the paper that Ace is tightly clenching. "Yo, what's on there?"

Ace's quickly stops everything and looks at the forgotten paper, unfolding it several times before reading it:

**Hello Ace. It's been a while, huh? Well, I'm just using the time that you're not here wisely and wanted to give you a gift. Actually I wanted to give you two. I'm hoping that you'll wear both of them on your next break or at least one. **

**Yes, I did get you some leather pants and chaps. I know, I'm such a thoughtful friend, aren't I? And because I'm such a thoughtful friend can you at least wear your leather pants for me sometime soon? I would really appreciate. Besides, I spent my own cash that I had to work so hard for to purchase those leather pants with the cute bowtie and "butt-free" leather chaps for you, so that's the least that you can do, right? *wink* And when you do, I'll make it worth your while. *wink wink* I would have gotten you another but these two items alone were pretty expensive so I'll have to wait a little bit before I can purchase you anything else. I'll give you a hint: it's still leather and it muffles noise, a lot of loud noise.**

**So, I'll be waiting for that day Ace.**

**Bye. **

**~Nojiko**

**P.S. I might consider buying some for Luffy only because someone I know has a bit of a crush on him. Oh, and I'm just talking about the pants. I don't have the heart to get him those beautiful chaps. He is a cute kid but I refuse to cross those boundaries. Aw, but to see both brothers shirtless and in leather pants. How lovely that would be.**

**~~Bye**

That explains it. Actually that explains a lot. Freaking Nojiko. The queen of torturers when it comes to Ace. She'll pretty much do anything and everything just to make Ace squirm. And she doesn't torture him because she likes him. No, she already told him that he's not her type. She's more of a blonde liker. But anyways. There was a time when she volunteered to wash all of Ace's laundry and after she did a lot of cats from around the neighborhood were following Ace. Come to find out later that she mixed the laundry detergent with catnip and a dried kiwi bits thus attracting the many felines to the poor fifteen year old at the time.

Ace clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looks from the paper to the chaps. He finally turns to his friend before he balls the paper up and throws in the waste basket along with the torture list from earlier before getting a hold of the damn buttless chaps. "I hate her."

"Oh come on Ace," a smile breaks out on Sabo's face. "—since it's Nojiko then this is just harmless fun."

The brunette just glares at his friend from the corner of his eyes. "Fuck you. She's evil for this."

"Hahahaha, what? Are you thinking about that cat incident?" As surprising as that whole thing was it turned out really funny at the end.

"No," Ace turns for his door, intending to throw the damn things in the dumpster. Forget the trash can in the kitchen less he wants his grandfather to find it and beat him, Sabo and Luffy for it to even be in the house, it's going straight in the dumps. He's so glad that the trash-men are coming tomorrow morning. "—I'm thinking about that _**other**_ incident."

"Oh." And Sabo just leaves that subject alone. It is one of the unmentionables that follows the unspoken rule to never converse about it just like the beating they received from Sabo's runaway attempt. All that is involved in _**that **_incident is a match, a bungee cord, Ace, Sabo and Nojiko. Those five words will never be spoken aloud in the same day ever again so long as Ace and Sabo live. And the memory of _**that**_ incident even happening shall forever be repressed deeply inside of Ace and Sabo, and even Nojiko will hesitate before speaking about it and she's not the type of person to hesitate for a lot of things.

Ace walks down the hallway, hoping to get _**that**_ incident off of his mind somehow. '_Damn Nojiko and her damn jokes. Of course this is nowhere as bad as … _**that**_, but she still didn't have to get these damn things. I don't mind the leather pants. Huh, that might actually be the reason why I'm not throwing them out. Wait, didn't it come with a bowtie or some crap? If it did then I'll take care of that later. But back to these damn things._' They make their way into the kitchen and out of the backdoor, heading towards the side of the garage.

Once they're out the door the house den-den mushi starts to ring.

_Bura-bura-bura… Bura-bura-bura… Bura-bura-bura… Bura-bura-bura…_

_"You've reached Garp's home. I, or my two grandsons, are not here right now but if you're someone who I like then I'll call you back as soon as I can and if you're not… have a good day."_

"_Ace, I know you're there but you must be busy at the moment. Don't worry, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be over in a little bit, so I'll see you soon. I can't wait."_

* * *

><p><em><span>To Be Continued<span>__**…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen<strong>_

Finally, I'm done. Had the hardest time trying to finish this chapter but finally… Yes! I can breathe since I know it's done!

Well, ignoring that. There was a lot of fun in here, huh? Yeah, I had way too much fun with this chapter and will have even more with the next, especially with a lot more fun happening and so much verbal torture on Ace. And that was your short spoiler. **^.^**

Just for participation please let me know who you think was on the answering machine. It'll be nice to see who you think it is. Or what you thought of Nojiko and her "presents." Ha, that idea literally came to me when I was bored in a long car ride coming home. You have no idea how hard I was laughing because of that and all of the weird looks I would have gotten if I didn't know how to keep my voice down.

Ah, the fun of torturing Ace has no limit. Seriously, it doesn't. **^o^**

Well until next time, take care of yourself.

~_Le. Jester. Vixen._


	16. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Discontinuing Stories (?)**

I know, it's the dreaded author's notes and I'm sorry for it. Really I apologize from the bottom of my heart but it has to be done.

I, the author (A.A. [Sorry, I still refuse to give our my real name so you get my initials instead but I love you all the same]) will be discontinuing my stories. Now before I get lynched by my viewers who I'm sure are turning into an angry mob let me explain my reasoning.

Originally I was unable to update because my desktop computer has had no internet since the beginning of the year (I'm actually doing this on my sister's laptop), and even though that was the case I was still working on the next chapters to Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room (which was going to be hilarious), In The Mirror (which was going to be dreadful but not the last chapter), Dark Mind, (which was going to be between comedy and really dramatic), Similar and a few others which I'll explain in a bit.

Another reason I couldn't update was simply I didn't have any time to. Normally I'd be able to pull off at least 1-2k words whenever I work on it if I'm not distracted with the previous chapters but I couldn't get more than a few hundred words the last few times I tried. But that's only when I had time. Like I said, I've been a busy little beaver pretty much all year since I'm back in church. Yay.

The main reason why I won't be able to have any updates now is because my folder holding all of my stories have been completely erased from my computer. Normally I would have had a backup on my flash-drive but because I'm out of school for now I had no reason to have it on there. So, that's a bit of a mistake on my part but what can you do? Sure I can cry about it but that's still not gonna bring it back into existence.

Yes, I do at least remember the big plot points of what I was going to write but if anyone has ever experienced writing something really good the first time and losing it, then trying to write it again it never comes out the same which also makes you not want to write, but that actually be just me though. That and the fact that I didn't really have the drive to write no matter how many times I tried to force myself to.

So, unfortunately, that is where I am right now. Now if you're curious about why the ? mark is there then I'll tell you. If by chance I actually get time and remember at least a few of the lines that I was going to have in the story(ies) then I'll work on it and later on update a chapter. So I'm not 100% giving up on my stories, it's just about 99.3% for now.

And to all of my viewers who have sent me requests for other stories, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'll do this though. If I find the time I'll do a one-shot of the story but in T format if you still want me to. I absolutely refuse to do M's anymore, and that includes in making new M stories for myself. If I'm able to then I'll finish WWDGIGR & ITM ( too lazy to write the title again) but there will be _**NO MORE**_ graphic, yaoi smut. I am officially, 100% percent finished with writing graphic, yaoi smut or any smut or yaoi for the rest of my life. And I'm not going to relapse this time, I refuse to. I'm off the stuff (wow, I made it seem like it was a drug… who knew).

Anyways I wanted to let you all know why I haven't been able to update for so long and I do truly apologize from the bottom of my heart that it has come to this but like I sad there's nothing I can do about it. So thank you for taking the time to read this and I give you more thanks for reading my stories and following me. This isn't goodbye, it's just a very long intermission, hopefully.

Like always, I wish you all the best and take very good care of yourselves.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	17. Afternoon 7 PT 1

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 16**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There is a certain reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through this hassle on his vacation home? (AU)

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Family, Humor, & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic, all in all good humor, & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Review Replies:**

**Assassins Mistress:** I'm so glad that you are enjoying this and don't worry, I'm laughing like a retard just coming up with these ideas. XD I'm working on In The Mirror to make it really emotional (which explains the lack of updating it). Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up really soon. But anyways, thank you so much for enjoying these as much as you are!

**absolut pi phi: **It would be if he was in here but I have another surprise for Kid and that's all I'll say for now. There's nothing wrong with picturing Ace in some leathers. You know, I should actually draw that. Huh, that's a thought. I might actually do it soon… Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one even more.

**ASLfangirl: **I had to put the WIN in there. There's no way that I could let Stelly get away from that house unscathed. He's done too many bad things. Whoops, I'm starting to rant. Haha, sorry. You'll see who called in this chapter.

**cristina. : **Ah, zombies. I think I'm having too much fun with the topic and it was even better with the chaps. Now I'm thinking… I'm pondering on the idea of drawing Ace in the leather pants but should I draw him in those "chaps?"

**anon: **Thanks so much!

**IDEK: **Trust me, that fridge is huge. Remember there are three advance gluttons living under the same roof so they have to keep enough food in the house to contain all of them. Honestly though, I thought that I didn't put enough food in the fridge. Hahahaha.

**Meimei: **The trick to Luffy-logic is simple: innocent breakdowns. Example: soy milk. Take the origins of soy (soy bean) and milk (utters from a cow/goat) and put them together. Or the dirty book from ch. 2. Oh my gosh, wash the dirty book. I think I was too tired when that came to mind. But writing Luffy's character is my favorite part in this entire story. Crap, I'm going off topic. With me being evil in the previous chapter is payback for your entire story. I must be even worse now. Muahahahahahahaha *coughcough*— hahahaha. And I plan on torturing Ace even more in this chapter. Hahahaha!

**foxy girl: **I'm glad that you like it so much. And sorry that your having a difficult time trying to keep your laughs down. I'm sorry but I can't promise that you're gonna stay quiet from reading this chapter.

**Lily Noir: **I absolutely love torturing Ace. I plan on doing even more from now on. And don't worry, I'll put him in those leather pants soon.

**trisha23flow: **No worries, here's more Day 7 for you.

**Guest: **It makes me so happy to know that I'm making you laugh a lot.

**SolOutOfHint: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy this story!

**Anonymous: **After almost a year this story shall be continued for you!

**ajachowder1:** It warms my heart to know that you're enjoying this!

**MemoriesOfVoxei:** It is enough! And I love it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday 1:57 p.m. Cocoayoshi High School<strong>_

Chemistry class. The class where not many students like to be. Whether it's the long Latin words that are hard to pronounce that intimidate the students, the fact that they have to take this difficult course in high school, or just the fact that it's the last class of the day, whatever it is no one really wants to be here learning about a subject that a majority of the class most likely won't use in the real world, or so they think. The only good thing about class today is that they are reviewing Chemical Bonding, giving them a chance to remember at least one more thing before their big exam tomorrow.

Sitting in the back of the class is good for many reasons: a person can fall asleep, snack on something, play on a hand held device if they remember to turn the volume down, but most importantly talk about a very serious matter without getting in trouble. And that is exactly what one student is about to do.

Luffy leans over to his left, completely ignoring the marker scratching the whiteboard. "Psst, we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

Pretending to jot down notes Usopp leans over towards his right. "Yeah. After tomorrow's test we'll go to my house and talk about plan Z.D.F."

The sound of the marker stops, forcing both Usopp and Luffy to quickly look at the front of the room to make sure that they're not caught talking. Luckily for them Ms. Belladonna is looking at the book in her hand before she continues to write on the board. With the coast clear Luffy leans back towards his friend to continue with their conversation.

"Sorry, but we gotta do it at my house." Luffy says before taking another glance to make sure they're still safe then continues. "Gramps found out that we have a test and I have to bring it home tomorrow."

"So you have to stay after school to get your test?" Jeez, that's gonna suck. Having to be there when the man who owns the Hand of Death is around. Hopefully he won't try to stop them from planning. Or better yet, hopefully he doesn't turn into a zombie. Oh gosh, Mr. Grandpa Garp turning into a… zombie? The horror! If that ever does happen then forget all life on earth. There will be no chance of survival. None at all. He's gonna have to warn Luffy about the possibility that _**that **_might happen.

Nami stops taking her notes and debates if she should turn around and tell them to shut up or get Ms. Belladonna's attention and show her what the two morons behind her are doing. It would be really easy for them to get in trouble, especially before they get too caught up in whatever they're talking about. Knowing those two then it'll be something really stupid. Heck, all they've been doing is jabbering on and on about those stupid zombies all lunch. She knew it was a bad idea to introduce Usopp to that TV program The Walking Dead. The only reason why she even did it was because she wanted to be a good friend since she knew that he would like it. Right after she showed an episode to him Usopp dragged her straight to Barnes & Noble's to get that stupid Zombie Survival Guide or whateverbook and now it's just getting worse. Ugh… see where being a good friend gets you? It gets you to have to deal with idiots. Maybe she's turning into one herself for showing it to Usopp in the first place.

Another second passes and Nami sees her teacher writing on the board before she decides to just tune them out. They're not worth her missing this review. She'll deal with those two morons after class and probably while they walk home too.

Luffy puts his pen down and turns to face Usopp, completely ignoring the question being asked by a fellow student and everything else going on in the front of the class. "Yeah. Grandpa wants to be at home as soon as I get there to make sure that he sees my test. He even said that I wasn't allowed to look at it before him." A sigh leaves his mouth as he rubs his forehead. "If I don't do good on this then I'm gonna get sent to the hospital and after I get out then he's gonna send me and Ace away."

Usopp looks at the front again before he turns in his desk to look at his friend. Luffy really is in a dilemma. "What about your Plan B? Weren't you gonna go in his room if you can't do it?" The good side of that crazy plan is that Luffy will have a legit reason for missing the test. The bad part about that plan, he'll be sent to the hospital most likely in a coma, for the fifth time. Whatever Luffy does is a loss-loss situation. Wow, Luffy really is screwed.

The younger covers his face and lowers his head. "I can't. Grandpa started locking his door—"

'_He has a lock? Why hasn't he been doing that before?_' Usopp ponders. Had the door been locked then they wouldn't have dealt with all of those child abusing blows from the crazy old man. So many trips to the hospital could have been avoided.

"—since last night." Luffy lifts his head and sadly looks at his friend. "Usopp, I'm gonna be the reason why me and Ace are gonna get sent away." Luffy places his arms on his desk and puts his head on top of it. It's over. His freedom is over. Tomorrow is his last day of being free. After tomorrow he'll go to the hospital for one day and then his grandfather of doom will force him to wake up and send him and his big brother away to a boot camp to be a part of the military. His life is officially over when he gets home tomorrow.

Usopp looks at his gloomy friend and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sure the gesture isn't going to help but he needs to do something to at least show his friend that he cares. Mr. Grandfather Garp is going to be home waiting for the result in the test of a subject that Luffy completely sucks at. Honestly, Usopp is surprised that Luffy even has a D in the class right now. Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Mr. Grandfather Garp is gonna be at home with Ace waiting for the test. Wait, Ace is gonna be home right? If Ace is home then they might actually have a chance. They're not going over plan Z.D.F. for nothing. That's it!

"Psst, Luffy."

Said male slowly lifts his head up and looks to his left, waiting for the only one who knows the horror of his crisis at the moment to speak.

"Ace is gonna be at your house tomorrow too, huh?"

"Yeah." So what if Ace tries to help him? It's not gonna be enough, not this time.

"And he's still trying to turn into a zombie, right?"

Hearing the word zombie makes Luffy perk up a bit. "That's right. But he's still trying to deny it though."

Usopp ignores the last part and continues on with the thought that's running through his head. "What if we do let Ace turn into a zombie and he bites your grandpa—"

"Then I won't have to get in trouble when I bring the test home because of the apocalypse." That news just made Luffy's day so much brighter. "Usopp, you're a genius."

The older brunette rubs under his nose and smiles. About time someone realized just how smart he is. It sucks that it took so long but at least someone found out. Wait, that's not where he was going with this. Okay, it actually was but this just brings back his earlier thought. If Garp turns then everyone is doomed. "No, Luffy. If that happens then that means Mr. Grandfather Garp is gonna turn into a zombie and we'll all be in trouble."

The bright day just got cloudy again. Nope, it's not just regular clouds, there's a little lightening cloud floating over Luffy's head. "If he does change to a zombie then that's gonna be a lot worse than dealing with a Special Zombie Ace."

Ooh. Maybe this was a bad time to bring up Special Zombie Mr. Grandfather Garp. Usopp quickly drops his hand and pats his friend's shoulder again but this time as an apology. This is just not Luffy's day, is it?

Ms. Belladonna looks up from her book and lets her eyes roam over the classroom to see if her students understand what she is going over. In the back of the class she sees two students who, in particular, like to have their own conversations from time to time. She knows that they don't mean to do it, they —as in Luffy— just get too lost with the topic that she goes over, so Luffy just has someone else —mostly Usopp— talk with him. Normally she'll let it slide and Luffy will have to see her after class to go over the subject again but this review is too important to let those two miss, especially since she has another meeting to go to afterwards.

Moving her view from the back row Ms. Belladonna quickly glances around the room to look for an empty seat and finds one. "Luffy,"

Said teen and his friend quickly clench their eyes shut when they hear Luffy's name being called. They can hear shuffling around the classroom, already knowing that everyone is looking at them. Yep, they're busted. How though? They made sure to whisper really low and they even took the time to look at the front of the class every once in a while, so how did they get caught?

"Y-yes?" Luffy is nervous right now. Not about the fact that they got caught —okay, not just that— but because Ms. Belladonna is probably gonna call his grandpa. Crap, if his grandpa finds out then he's gonna get in trouble when he gets home. Ugh, this is a bad day for him.

Ms. Belladonna uses the hand holding the marker and points to the empty desk in the front of the class. "Come sit up here. I want you to listen to this."

All eyes go to the empty seat and Luffy just stares at it. Sure he's not a big fan of sitting up front, especially since he can't sneak things, but that's not the reason why he's just staring at the desk. The reason is because of _**who**_ is sitting next to the empty seat.

"I-I won't talk anymore." Luffy tries to get out of it. Sure he can't promise that he'll understand what she's talking about but he'll keep his mouth shut from doing something else like… daydreaming. Yeah, daydreaming is a really good thing to do. He'll stay quiet and it'll also let him keep his head up so it looks like he's actually paying attention. Just hopefully she won't call on him when she asks questions.

Ms. Belladonna shakes her head and points at the desk again. "I want you to hear this Luffy."

Letting out a sigh the defeated student quietly grabs his books and bag and gets out of his desk, slowly making his way to the front to sit by the only person who angers him. He ignores all of the whispers in the class as they know the type of relationship that those two have. Everyone knows how they treat each other and its really weird that their teacher would sit those two together since they've had their share of outbursts and insults towards one another.

Finally making it to the desk Luffy places his books on top and sits down with a slight thump, letting his book bag drop on the floor afterwards. He pays absolutely no mind to the person to his left —who has bandages around his head— as he opens his book and looks to the board, seeing his teacher smiling at him. He returns the smile only to cut it short when he hears: "I won't be able to concentrate with this D student sitting next to me Professor."

"I've told you before not to be mean to him but more importantly he needs to hear this just as much as everyone else, Stelly. Try to be nice to him." The teacher turns back to face the board and continues on with the review.

A slight grumble can be heard from the older teen and Luffy shakes his head before he looks out of the window to his right. Daydreaming sounds about right, right now.

_**3:44 p.m. Garp's Home**_

"I can't do it." Luffy slumps his head down on top of his arms, hiding his face from his older brother and friend. How is he supposed to do this? There's no way that he can go through with it. He should just break the door, go in his grandfather's room right now and draw graffiti on the walls to ensure him a trip to the hospital.

That doesn't sound too bad. Actually, that sounds like a really good idea. Do they still have the spray paint in the garage? Hmm, maybe. Ah, but if they do then it's probably really old and he would have to go through a huge hassle of trying to open it and it'll probably make a mess in the process, so that's not a smart idea. Wait, there're different colored permanent markers that he can use. Yeah, he can go in his grandpa's room and write his name on the wall with the marker. The only bad thing is that it's permanent though. He doesn't want to stain it forever. He just wants to do it for a little while and then wash it off once he gets out of the hospital. But he can always paint over it though. That is an option that he can think about.

"Luffy," Sabo puts a his right hand on the younger's shoulder and kneels down to Luffy's height. He ignores his friend's gruff and tries to ask again. "—please, do this for me?"

The young brunette only shakes his head. How is he supposed to do it? Tomorrow is a stressful day as it is. He and Usopp absolutely have to talk about plan Z.D.F. Everything else hasto wait, _**especially**_ that.

Ace just shrugs his shoulders and picks up his can of soda. "I told you that he wouldn't."

"What," Sabo turns to the older brother, "—do you want me to use force like you?"

"Hey, if it helps then go ahead." Ace nods towards the blonde.

The blonde narrows his eyes a little before trying to consult the younger once more. "Hey, Lu, if you do this for me then I'll do anything you want the next time we're on break, okay? How's that sound?"

Luffy lifts his head and has a discouraged look on his face. "Sabo, you want me to walk Mr. Crybaby home starting tomorrow. How can you ask me to do something like that?"

Ace brings the can to his face. "Told you so." He then takes a sip of the beverage.

Sabo ignores the remark. "Look I know this is asking too much—"

"Too much? You know that I don't like him. I wanna beat the crap out of him." Doesn't Sabo remember all of the times that Luffy begged him to beat up his brother? Heck, he even tried to pay Sabo his allowance to beat up the irritating jerk at one point. There's no way that Sabo can forget that. Besides, he tried to beat the jerk up yesterday for crying out loud.

"I know you do Luffy and trust me if I could then I would let you. The only reason why I'm asking this of you—"

"So much out of him" Ace intervenes.

Again, Sabo ignores his friend. "—is because I won't be here anymore."

"But why is it so important if you're here and not?" Nothing's gonna change when Sabo leaves. That annoying jerk is just gonna have his parents pick him up like he always does. So what's the big deal?

Sabo stands up but keeps his hand on the younger's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "After next week both my parents are gonna start doing whatever it is that they do a lot more."

An eyebrow quirks up on Luffy's face. "You don't know what they do?"

"I quit caring about what they do years ago."

Ace chuckles and looks to the side with a smirk on his face. "Some good son you are."

Sabo meets the smirk with one of his own as he looks at his friend. "Look who's talking."

The cocky smirk quickly disappears as the older brunette looks at his so called friend. "He's _**not**_ my father."

"The perfect son of the year." Sabo jokes around before turning back to Luffy. "Luffy, please, I'll," what will he do? Sabo can't really think of anything that Luffy might want. Luffy has the latest games so he can't really bribe him with that. How about food? Nah, that's Ace's thing. It won't work if more than a few people use food on him. I mean, sure it'll work since Luffy will never in his life decline it, it'll just be wrong if another person does it.

Oh gosh, does he really have to result to that? He is, isn't he? Well, the only good thing about it is that he'll get a lot of good laughs. But man, Ace is going to hate him for a while. Oh well, if it has to be done then so be it. "—if you walk him home for the rest of the school year then I'll help you with that plan Z.D.-whatever it's called against Ace tomorrow, alright?"

"Sabo!" Ace puts his can on the counter while looking bug-eyed at his friend. He can't possibly be serious, can he? He already knew this was gonna happen with Luffy and Usopp but why the hell is his best friend going to help with this madness too? Ugh, damn it. Some good friend he is.

Luffy's face brightens up a bit as he looks at the blonde with hope in his eyes. "Are you serious? You're not gonna back out of it, are you? I mean we can get too detailed and it might creep you out."

Sabo blinks his eyes at the teen. "You? Creep me out? Seriously—" Wait, if he tries to prove his point then Luffy might not take up his offer. "—yep, you're right. I'll try my best not to get scared."

Finally. That dark cloud over Luffy's head is officially leaving. There's no more invisible rain or lighting soaking his body. Yes! Someone else finally believes him about Ace. Now if only he can get Nami and Sanji to believe and after that he has to get his neighborhood and the school. Oh. Maybe he can use the school's intercom to let everyone know so he doesn't have to do it person by person. Yeah, that would be a lot easier. He should probably buy a megaphone while he's at it. That way it'll be easier to let the neighborhood know too. Hmm, he still has to find a way to get in touch with the president or the Anti-Zombie Corporation though. Oh well, he'll worry about that when they get their plan underway.

Ace is just looking at his asshole of a friend while shaking his head. The damn jerk just had to go there. So what if Stelly gets his ass kicked everyday he walks home? It's his fault for opening his damn mouth in the first place. Maybe if he learned how to keep quiet and mind his damn business then maybe he wouldn't be getting death threats by the seniors and juniors at their school. And because of that damn crybaby Sabo is making Luffy walk the damn jerk home—which is really weird that Luffy would actually agree to it but the only reason why he's doing it is because of this damn zombie thing that's still going on. What kind of bull is this?

It's good to see Luffy happy like this. Oh, but this is going to come to an end really quick with this next statement. "But I'll only help you out if you agree to walk him home, Luffy."

The happy bubble that Luffy's in automatically pops after he hears the statement. He already forgot what the request was. That's right, he has to take the stupid, mean, crybaby home until summer break so he doesn't get beat up by anyone. Sure that's only about a month and a few days left or something like that but it's way too long. But plan Z.D.F. is too crucial to just let slip pass them and because Sabo is older than that means that he's smarter. And because he's smarter than that means that he can help them perfect plan Z.D.F. Uhh, but he has to deal with Stelly starting tomorrow. But this plan… Uh, what to do?

A dissatisfied look goes on Luffy's face as he props his chin on his hand and lets out a tired breath. "Fine. I'll start taking him home," Luffy turns his attention to the blonde. "—but I'm only doing it because you said that you were going help out with plan Z.D.F., okay?"

"Luffy, I love you." Sabo wraps his arm around the younger's shoulder, giving him a side hug. "I really do."

A smile goes on the younger's face as he pats his friend's shoulder. "I love you too Sabo."

Yay, they finally got that whole Luffy-walking-Stelly-home thing situated. Whoopee-do-da. Who cares. They have more important things to take care of like, oh who knows, Luffy_** not**_ failing his test tomorrow. That's what they really need to work on, not needing to walk that crybaby home or that stupid zombie thing.

"Alright,"

Both Sabo and Luffy turn to look at the freckled male.

"—since that's done and taken care of you," Ace points at his little brother, "—need to sit so I can help you study."

If anyone wants to learn how to kill a mood, Ace is a good person to teach you. Can't Ace see how he just got over his Stelly-misery? Why does his brother have to make him so bummed out with studying? Hold on, is Ace gonna help him study like yesterday? He looks at the kitchen table to see it barren before he looks at the counter tops. "I don't see any food around though."

"What? Do you want me to get the rope and tie you up again?"

"No way!"

Sabo raises his left eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you why'd you did that."

Luffy crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "Because he wanted a reason to torment me since he hasn't been able to lately."

Ace just looks at his brother with a blank expression of his face. "Really? I missed torturing you?"

The teen doesn't say anything as he just looks at his brother like it's the most obvious thing. Of course Ace missed being mean to him. His brother hasn't been here to mess with him since the holidays.

A little tick mark goes on the side of Ace's head. "I don't torture you."

Sabo brings a hand to his mouth and fakes a cough, trying to hide a word. "Liar." Of course the word is audible and he knows for a fact that both brothers can hear it, it's just fun to mess with Ace while the latter is picking on his little brother.

Ace turns his attention from Luffy and lightly scowls and his friend while Luffy openly laughs at the remark. Whether Sabo means to or not he always helps Luffy out.

Ace brings his hand up and points his index at Sabo, opening his mouth to say something but before he can Sabo beats him to it.

"I know, I know. _Shut up or I'm gonna kick your ass._" Sabo rolls his eyes and laughs before turning to the teen. "Alright, before I get chewed out again I'll see if I can't help you."

A big smile goes on Luffy's face. "You're gonna help me? That's great cause Ace is really mean when he does."

Ace closes his eyes and smiles at his brother. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Luffy turns to his brother and nods his head.

Ace quickly opens his eyes and the smile disappears as he crosses his arms. "Well too bad. He's not helping you, I am."

"No!" Luffy quickly turns to the blonde to get some help. "Sabo do something. He's gonna be mean to me if he helps. He'll probably tie me up again."

Sabo just blinks his eyes. He should probably interfere since he knows what's gonna happen. He should but for his safety it's better if he just stays put and let them tire themselves out first.

Ace feels insulted. His little brother actually prefers Sabo over him? Okay, yeah, sure, he might mess with the twerp just a little too much but still isn't he Luffy's favorite person? That hurts. "You would actually pick him," points at his friend, "—over me?"

"Yeah. Unlike you, he doesn't pick on me day-up and day-down."

"It's day-in and day-out, stupid."

"See? You call me names. Sabo doesn't do that to me."

Ace leans back against the counter. "So he doesn't call you a pipsqueak?"

"Well, okay, yeah he does but he doesn't call me a twerp or stupid like you do Ace. And that's why I like him better." When Luffy finishes he closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "Nnnh, meanie Ace."

"Why you…" Ace drops his arms and dashes towards his brother. When he catches the little twerp he's gonna show him a thing or two.

Seeing Ace coming towards him makes Luffy get up and run behind Sabo, using him as a shield. "See Sabo," Luffy grabs the back of the shirt and turns his friend to the side when he sees an outstretched arm try to grab him. "—he's mean to me."

"I'll show you mean." Ace takes a hold of Sabo's shoulders, trying to move his friend out of the way.

The teen takes a step to the left, pulling Sabo along with him so he can dodge the oncoming hand. He then sees the other hand move to go right above his head, making him kneel down a bit and forcing Sabo to kneel too. "Aah!"

"H-hey," Sabo is forced to his right side before a hand moves to the front of his shirt to harshly pull him and Luffy up. Luffy drags Sabo to the right and Ace pulls Sabo forward again, all the while trying to keep his balance from the two pushing and pulling him. Both brothers ignore their friend as one continues to evade the other. "C'mon guys."

Luffy dodges an aerial hit from his brother by taking a step back and pulls the blonde with him. He then moves to the left as he sees one of the two vicious hands try to grab the collar of his shirt, which is easily blocked by Sabo's shoulder. Sabo really is a good meat shield. It would really suck if he had to use him like this in the zombie apocalypse though. Well he doesn't have to worry about that cause Sabo's gonna help with making sure that Ace doesn't turn and start one.

As soon as he gets his hands on the twerp Ace is going to tickle the mess out of him. Sure hitting would work better but he wants to prove to Luffy that he's not always abusive. Erm, was the word _**always **_in there? Haha. Of course he's not abusive to the twerp - uh his brother, haha... He _**never**_ abuses his loving brother who makes him want to pull his hair out from his scalp most times. And the hits to the top of the head are just loving gestures, that's all they are. He just wants to prove to Luffy that he's better than Sabo. Haha, hahaha. Okay, so he's lying, but whatever. He's still gonna tickle the mess out of his brother once he detaches the teen from his best friend.

Ace grabs the front of Sabo's green shirt and pulls it really hard, trying to pull him away from his brother but the only thing that he succeeds in doing is make a small tear in the collar of it. Luffy grips the ends of the green article and pulls it, wanting to make sure that his meat shield isn't going to be taken away and he also makes a small tear in it. Sabo hears the ripping sounds as he's still trying to keep his balance. These two jerks are gonna rip his shirt if nothing is done. "O-oi! It's gonna rip!"

Both brothers ignore the plea as they continue to pull the shirt, making the tears even bigger. Luffy quickly lets go before grabbing a handful of the shirt and his other hand grabs a shoulder, needing his shield to stand his ground so Ace won't get a hold of him.

Sabo quickly turns his head to the side to see what the younger is doing before he's distracted by a hand grabbing his other shoulder. Honestly, why does he even put up with these two shirt rippers? It's not doing him any good, well not his clothes anyways. Ace already owes him two shirts while Luffy owes him a few sweaters, not to mention a few hats and several pairs of pants. Man, these two suck.

Sabo just shakes his head and gives up, letting his body be a ragdoll for these two to just push and pull. He should know better, resisting against these two is more effort and energy then just letting them toss him around. It'll only be a matter of time before they find him useless then throw him in the wind which will ensure a short chase that will end with Ace doing something to Luffy and Luffy begging Sabo to help. Hmm, did he help last time? '_I'm pretty sure I did. Yeah, that's when Ace threaten to tie Luffy to a tree and eat their dinner in front of him._' Well, since he did he should let Ace do whatever to Luffy and just watch this time.

"S-Sabo?!" Luffy cries out as he ducks another reaching hand going for him but he quickly pulls the blonde to his left and ducks before it can get him. What happened to Sabo? He was doing really good as a shield, so why is he letting Ace easily pull him out of the way more than he usually does?

Noticing that his friend gave up Ace uses this as his advantage and tugs on the shirt hard, finally able to separate his friend from the twerp. It was bound to happen sooner or later and Ace just had to wait for the moment.

Sabo hears a long rip before he bumps into the counter. He doesn't even bother to look at them as he's focusing on his right hip. It had bumped into the counter and he's pretty sure that it's gonna leave a mark. Damn, Ace really does treat him like a ragdoll.

"Hey Sabo, you okay? Yeah, thanks for asking. Oh, no problem, you're my friend. I have to care about you. Gee, thanks a lot. You guys are great pals." Sabo says, wishing that his friends would be more considerate. You know, it would be really great if they would take a moment to check on him just once in a while. Is that asking too much? In all actuality, it probably is for these two. At least if Nojiko were here then she would be concerned for him despite all of her pranks.

Finishing his quick monologue he turns to see what kind of chaos is going on, or will happen within the next few seconds. Ah, that's a big chunk of green fabric Luffy has in his hand. Damn it, they owe him a new wardrobe and that's all there is to it.

Luffy tightens his grip on the green cloth and takes a step back. Damn, he was separated from his meat shield. Now he's out in the open while Ace is going to try and pounce on him. Ah… what can he do?

The teen turns his attention to his friend. He needs all the help he can get right now or else Ace is going to do something to him. What that something is, he doesn't know. It can range anywhere between hits to his head to slow tortures of some type. "Sabo? Help me!"

Sabo just smiles and waves at the younger. "You'll be able to do it just fine without my help, shirt ripper."

"Huh?" Luffy looks at the object in his hand before he looks back at the blonde with a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry." He's hoping that Sabo will say "It's alright and I'll come help you," but all he gets is closed eyes and a smile. How the hell is that supposed to help him?

Ace takes a step closer to his brother who looks at him like a deer in headlights before he runs behind the island. Damn, this is going to suck if he has to chase Luffy around. Luffy may not be able to beat him in a foot race or a fight but his stamina makes up for it. No one should have as much energy as Luffy does.

"Oh no you don't." Ace quickly follows his brother, hoping to find a way to get advantage.

Luffy runs to the right of the island while Ace is on the left side. He then sees his brother take a step to the left, which makes him go left and then sprint around the island twice while Ace is chasing him. "Ace, you're not gonna get me."

Ace stops the short chase and tries to psyche Luffy out by going right but it seems like the twerp is quick to the change as he's still on the opposite side. "If I have to catch you then you're gonna get it worse, now get over here."

"Make me." Luffy challenges his brother. Maybe he shouldn't have.

"Luffy."

"No."

"Get over here."

"No."

"I'm gonna help you study so get over here."

"No, you're gonna do something to me if I do so no."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Well I'm not going over there."

"Luffy."

"No!" Luffy quickly turns his head to try and ask Sabo for help again. "Sabo?"

Sabo just looks and smiles. "I have faith in you."

"Sabo!" Luffy is deterred from his friend and looks back at his brother when he sees Ace take a few steps back, making him tilt his head to the side in slight confusion. Why is Ace going backwards? Isn't he supposed to be chasing him?

Luffy gets his answer when he sees Ace run towards the island and jumps over it completely, landing right in front of him. Luffy forgot how good of an athlete his brother really is. Crap, if Ace uses his athletic skills when he turns into a zombie then they're gonna have a really tough time.

"I told you not to make me come over here." Ace says as he places a hand on his hip and uses the other to point at the twerp. "Now go to the table before I actually do something to you."

A frown goes on the younger's face. There's no way that he's gonna let Ace help him study again. He has to get a hold of Sabo somehow to have his friend help him instead.

"Luffy, I'm not gonna tell you anymore, go to the table."

"Make. Me."

Ace narrows his eyes just slightly before running towards Luffy but stops when the twerp runs at him and slides in between his legs. He turns his head to look behind him and sees Luffy on his stomach. Ace just smiles and places his foot on the younger's back. "I got you."

Luffy tries to use his hands to get up but the pressure on his back isn't letting him budge. Why didn't it work like when he ran from his grandfather on Tuesday? "Damn it." Luffy turns his head only to see a victorious smile on his brother's face. "Ace, you cheated."

The smile quickly disappears to be replaced with confusion. "How did I cheat? You're the idiot that made it easy for me."

"Well," Luffy takes a moment to think of something. "—you didn't let me get up."

"Really? Really? Why would I let you get up if I'm trying to catch you?"

"Because," Luffy looks over to the blonde, needing his help. "Sabo!"

Said male just laughs before shaking his head. "Hey, you said that you were gonna beat us both before the year's up. So, here's your chance."

Luffy just looks at the blonde in disbelief. Why did Sabo have to bring that up? Well, he actually did declare that but he needs help in getting up first.

A playful smirk makes its way on Ace's face. "Oh, so you're gonna beat me this year, huh? I'd like to see you actually try." Ace taunts.

Luffy just looks at his friend with slightly narrowed eyes and just shakes his head. "Traitor." He sees Sabo blink for a second before he laughs. He's probably laughing at the fact that he was called a traitor or maybe the situation is just funny to him. Who knows. Sabo's mean.

Sabo lets out a small chuckle, already knowing where this is going. He really should help Luffy out, even before the younger tries to plead with him again. But just because he should doesn't mean that he's going to. Ah, being an older brother has its ups and downs. He can't stand to be a good brother for Stelly but he can't be a bad one to Luffy. Oh, what should he do?

Ace takes the opportunity to reach down and grab the younger's left hand, making Luffy turn his head to look at him. Within in the next three seconds Ace lifts the arm away from the body and moves his free hand to the armpit, having every intention of tickling his younger brother.

Luffy's eyes widen when he realizes what his brother is going to do and he tugs with all of his strength to get his arm free, attempting to stop the torture that's going to come. Tickles from Ace are evil. Even if it's just to bring laughter his brother always ends up making it hard for him to breathe before letting him go. "Ace, don't…!"

"Is that begging that I hear?" Ace sarcastically asks before he ignores another tug from the trapped arm while the free one uselessly tries to pull the body out from under his foot. Ace's fingers finally make it to their destination and just like that the younger body stops all movement, allowing him to playfully scratch his target and hear the sound of laughter.

"Hahahahaha… Ace-ahahaha…" Luffy clenches his eyes shut as he feels the fingers continue. He nearly forgets to use his free hand to pull him away as he slightly turns on his right side, unknowingly giving Ace better access to his side. And that's the thing that sucks about being ticklish; almost every sensitive part of your body is a weapon used against you. "…S-stop-hahahahaha… Stop… Ace-ahahahahahahahaha…!"

Ace does the opposite and lifts the arm higher, exposing the target even more as his smirk widens. "C'mon Luffy. I thought that you were going to beat me." He taunts as his fingers go for the clothed side. It's a good thing that his brother decided to wear a thin shirt or else he'd have to put a lot more effort into it. "You did tell Sabo that, right? Or was that just another empty threat?" The only response that he gets is an even louder round of laughter, causing him to snicker a little.

Luffy clenches his right fist as he continues to laugh. Ace is the best but evilest brother to ever live and even though he loves his brother with all of his heart Ace is a jerk.

"Ahahahahahahahaha… hahahahahahaha…" Luffy cracks his left eye open and looks over towards Sabo but his vision is starting to get blurry. Damn. That means he's about to start crying. But how? It's only been about two or three minutes since Ace started tickling him. Oh it doesn't even matter. He just needs to get away. "S-Sa-ahahahahahaha… Sabo… hahahaha… h-help me-ahahaha… hahahahahaha… Help-ahaha Sa-Sabo-ahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ACE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sabo just leans against the counter with a big smile on his face. It seems like Ace finally decided to move his tickling hand under Luffy's shirt. Being an older brother can be so bad at times. Well, it looks like he's gonna help.

Ace sees Sabo walking towards them but the look on his friend's face means that it's nothing to worry about. In fact, his smirk turns into a grin. He stops when the blonde reaches them. "Why hello Sabo."

Luffy takes the opportunity to takes deep breaths. His cheeks are sore from the constant smiling and his stomach is almost at the point of hurting. He then lifts turns his head to look at his friend, giving the man an appreciative smile for helping him.

Sabo just smiles at the younger before turning his attention at Ace with his right hand extended. "May I?"

Ace almost breaks out in laughter but he stops himself from doing so. If he does then Luffy might catch on what they're about to do. "You may." He gives the trapped hand to his friend.

Luffy's breathing is starting to settle and he gives his friend another smile. "Th-thanks… Sabo…"

The blonde returns the smile. "Don't worry about it. Help was asked for." He then takes a hold of Luffy's free hand and pins them both on the ground.

Luffy's smile quickly leaves as he looks at the blonde confused. "S-Sabo…?"

"Unfortunately," he makes sure that the younger won't be able to pull his arms free, "—I'm helping your brother."

Ace takes his foot off of his brother and sits on his knees with the younger's leg in between them. He then slowly —because he has all the time in the world now, '_Thanks for that Sabo._'— lifts the shirt up, exposing so much skin for him to tickle. Ah, he should make up for this.

…

He'll make it up to Luffy later. For now, it's time for round two of the tickles.

Luffy tries to pull his arms free, completely ignoring the air hitting his bare skin but finds out that he can barely make them budge. He then glances up to the smiling blonde. "Sabo! I thought that you were gonna help me!"

Sabo closes his eyes and moves his head side to side, giving the younger the impression as if he were thinking about it, but he already knows what he's going to say. Another two seconds pass before he looks back at his disappointed friend. "Yeah, I know. But think about it though; how often do I help Ace out?"

The look of disappointment suddenly turns into disbelief. Is Sabo serious? "You helped him with the wall yesterday!"

Oh, right, he did, didn't he? Sabo did not think about that. Huh, how did that get forgotten about so quickly? He even had to get help from Luffy to make the result of a secret go away. Well, that just means that he's indebted to Luffy. And that means that he _**should**_ help him out of this. He should but he's not. "Okay, let me re-ask the question. How often do I help Ace out when he picks on you?"

Luffy just narrows his eyes and purses his lips to the side. "Traitor."

"I'm sorry," Sabo slightly turns his head to the side, giving the younger a good glimpse of his ear, "—I can't hear you over the sound of your laughter." That should be the cue for Ace to continue.

Confusion makes its way back on Luffy's face. "But I'm not even—ahahahahaha… Hahahahahahaha!"

And those damn tickles are back.

Ace tickles his brother's sensitive sides. '_Sabo, you are a damn good man._' He moves his fingers up and down the ribs, trying to find that certain section that will make his little brother squirm under his touch. It should be right about—

"AAH-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA…! AAH-AAH-AAH-AHH-AHH-AHH-AHH-AHH-AHH-HAA-HAA-HAA…!"

Ah, found it. Now Luffy sounds like a tiny choo-choo train. It's funny how many different sounds Luffy can make when Ace does something to him. The tiny train has to be his favorite by far.

Sabo tightens his grip on the hands as Luffy thrashes his body around, trying to escape Ace's torment. Don't get him wrong, this is, by no means, just harmless fun but this is also torture. Back in history class he found out that in some place —he forgot where— they used to tickle their captured victims during interrogations just so it wouldn't leave marks if the captive were able to escape later. And the reason behind that was when the captive did make it back to their people they would most likely get in trouble for giving out information without any physical markings or something like that. He probably should have been paying more attention in class but there was a really pretty and cool woman sitting next to him. He even got her number too. Oh, but he should probably pay more attention to what he's doing now just so Luffy won't be able to get out of this, huh? Yeah, that's a good idea.

"AAH-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA…! S-STA-AHH-HHA-HHA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA…! S-STAH-STAHP-STOP STOP-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!" Luffy continues to twist his body side to side and is finally able to get a hand free. For whatever reason Sabo was losing his grip but that's absolutely fine. He's not going to complain about that, not when he's in danger.

"Crap." Sabo tries to grab the freed hand but isn't able to when Luffy pulls it down to his side, trying to hide it from him as well as pull one of Ace's away from his body. Sabo looks over towards Ace to see if he's gonna do anything about it but his friend just shakes his head, indicating that it's okay. A smile goes on Sabo's face before he grabs the trapped hand and focuses on the laughing teen.

"S-STOP…! ACE-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! I-I CAN'T BREA-AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! I-AHH-HAA CAN'T-HHA-AAH-AAH-AHH BREATH…! HHA-HHA-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH…! ACE…! NO MOAR-AHH-HHA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA…! NO MORE!" Luffy clenches his eyes even tighter as he gives up on trying to pull his brother's hand away. He doesn't have the strength too if he wanted. No, his stomach hurts right now and—uh oh, he's gonna start hiccupping in a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Luffy," Ace moves his hands to tickle his brother's neck, feeling the legs kick at something, well, nothing in particular but they're kicking. "—I couldn't hear you over the sound of your own laughter." He moves his fingers back to the armpit. "Could you repeat that for me?"

Ace.

Is.

A.

Jerk.

A loving one but a jerk none the less.

Luffy doesn't want to do it. He really doesn't want to do it but damn it, he's gonna have to if he wants to get out of this. "AL-ALRIGHT! AHH-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA…(hiccup)! AL(hiccup)RIGHT…! HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA..! (hiccup) YO-(hiccup)-YOU WIN…! AHH-HAA-HAA-HAA(hiccup)…! YOU WIN(hiccup)!"

The grin stays plastered on Ace's face. As much as he loves hearing those words spoken from his brother's mouth it's not going to be enough. He needs to hear the ultimate word that people say when they give up.

He moves his fingers back to the ribs, hearing another round of roaring laughter erupt from his brother. "Sorry Lu, I still can't hear you."

Luffy's free hand clenches his stomach. He can feel something wet prickling the corners of his eyes. Oh crap, he's gonna start crying now. "AHH-HAA(hiccup)-HAA-HAA-HAA-…! ACCCEEE…! AHH-HAA-HAA(hiccup)-HAA-HAA-HAA(hiccup)-HAA-HAA…!" He tries to whine but the damn laughing isn't letting him do anything and it's really getting hard for him to breathe.

As much as Sabo enjoys this he's gonna have to draw a line somewhere and it's better to draw it here before Ace makes Luffy pee on himself. That's the last thing that he wants to clean up. Okay, no, Luffy will end up cleaning it up but still, no one should have to clean it in the first place.

Sabo turns to look at his friend with a smile on his face and shakes his head. "C'mon Ace."

Ace laughs to himself and nods his head. "Okay, just, let me get him to say two more things and then I'm done."

The blonde just laughs before he releases the younger's hands. It's not like Luffy is gonna be able to defend himself anyways. He's struggling too much in just trying to breathe. But still, this is fun.

"Lu," Ace slows his fingers down just enough to make the tiny train laughter stop, "—if you really want me to stop then you have to tell me that I'm the best brother who ever lived, alright?"

"Ahahahaha(hiccup)hahaha…! Aaacceeee~ (hiccup)-ahahahahahahaha(hiccup)hahahahaha…!" Small tears are coming out from the corner of his eyes and his stomach hurts so much.

"C'mon Lu, if you really wanna get out of this then you gotta tell me."

"Alright(hiccup)…! ALRIGHT…! You're the(hiccup)-ahahahaha… b-be-best-ahahahaha… (hiccup)bra-ahahaha… bro-ther-ahahaha who(hiccup)… hahahahahaha… ever lived(hiccup)-ahahahahahaha…!"

Ace playfully looks up in thought before he shakes his head and laughs. "You know what, that's actually not what I wanted to hear."

Ace is so evil right now and Luffy can't do anything about it. Even with his hands free he can't do anything and that really sucks.

Sabo plays along with the older brunette. "So what did you want to hear, Ace?"

"Oh you know, that _**one**_ word that lets people know someone's giving up. What was that word again?"

"Oh, you mean _**that**_ word. Hmm," Sabo places his hand on his chin and looks up in thought. "—I know exactly what word you're talking about. I just can't recall what it is."

Luffy knows what word they're trying to get him to say and normally he probably wouldn't fall for it.

…

Okay, maybe he might but that's not the point. He's gonna say the stupid word and Ace better let him go because if he doesn't then, then, who knows. Luffy's already crying, he has the hiccups and his stomach hurts. The only thing he hasn't done yet was pee on himself. Oh crap, if he doesn't hurry up and say that word then he's going to.

Yeah, he's just gonna suck up his pride and say it.

"Hahahahahaha(hiccup)-ahahahaha…! Hahahaha(hiccup)hahahahahahaha… U-Un-Un(hiccup)corn…! Unicorn…! UNICORN-HAHAHAHAHA(hiccup)HAHAHAHAHA…!"

And just like that everything stops. Ace isn't tickling him anymore and Sabo is just sitting on the ground; both of them are just staring at the now panting teen. Luffy didn't just say_** that**_, did he? He really said—REALLY?! From all of the times that Ace had forced him to say uncle why the hell would he actually say unicorn? Unicorn, by no means, sounds anything like uncle. It's not even close. It'd be more understandable if he auntie or some type of family related thing. Hell, even a pet would've been better. But a… unicorn?

Ace is just staring at his brother, ignoring the fact that the younger's face is red and that he's gasping for air. He really should be used to Luffy and the way his brother thinks. He should. He should. He _**should**_ but for the love of life he cannot. It's something about the way that his brother thinks that just… throws everything out of proportion or at least his sanity. Wow, Luffy is the special kind of special that's really special. Even if that doesn't make any sense, it make plenty of sense. Perfect sense at that. Luffy is just… something or everything that's indescribable.

Finally able to move Luffy rolls over to his stomach and just lays on the floor. The cold floor feels good against his heated face. His lungs are burning, his cheeks are a little wet from crying and his throat hurts from laughing so much. Why did Ace have to tickle him? That is one of the worse things that Ace can and will do to him. He would've preferred getting hit or having to clean something instead. Heck, even being tied to the tree would have been better. Mm, maybe not. Last time he got tied to a tree Ace was eating dinner right in front of him and Luffy wasn't able to eat anything that night. Okay, so anything else would have been better.

Sabo is the first to move and just decides to look through the teen's book-bag. Luffy will always, always say the strangest things whenever he's attacked by Ace. No, take that back. It's when he's attacked by anyone. It doesn't matter who. He remembers a time when Luffy said something completely outrageous that everyone else had went in the bathroom and took a q-tip to clean their ears out, needing to make sure that they didn't hear what they thought he said. He can't remember exactly what it was but all he remembers is that it had to deal with a balloon, an octopus, and something about taking it out of someone's pants. It was weird, strange, and very disturbing yet because it was said out of Luffy's mouth they just know that it's natural. Luffy is seriously the only one who can say anything weird and get away with it.

Ace takes a breath, closes his eyes, and takes another deep breath, finally able to block out what was just said. Ignoring the painfully obvious fact that his brother is… Luffy he shakes his head and stands up, intending to get something to drink, preferably some liquor. Wait, he has to help his brother study though, huh? So liquor is out of the question. Hmm, wine might help though. Nah, it's still as bad as liquor when it comes to Luffy. He just has to drink plenty of fluids to drown it out. Why is it such a big deal in the first place? It's just a word that the twerp had mistakenly said. Uncle. Unicorn. They both have a "u" and "n" in it so it shouldn't be a big deal. It really shouldn't, so why the hell can't he get over it?

'_No, study, Ace. I need to help him study. I'm not going to that damn camp just because I'm still in shock about him screwing up on a word that I wanted to hear. I'm not going down for that. Alright Ace,_' said male lightly slaps his cheeks to get himself focused, '_—I gotta help him study. If Sabo wants to help then that's fine but Lu has to pass the test. I refuse to let him fail. Hell, I'll even help him cheat if I have to._'

Sabo shakes his head and makes it to the backpack, opening it to see a few books and two notebooks. He looks back at the still lying brunette. Surprisingly he's not up yet. "What subject do you have to study for, Luffy?"

Seeing how Luffy is still on the ground Ace decides to tell his friend. "It's chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Sabo looks from Ace to Luffy then back to his friend. "He's taking that already?"

"Don't forget Sabo," Ace says as he goes towards the cabinets, wanting to find some kind of chips. "—he _**is**_ a senior."

"Right," the blonde nods his head, "—I forgot that Mr. Garp put him in school a year early." He goes back to searching for the book. "What do you think that Mr. Garp was thinking about when Luffy first went into school?"

Ace moves a few boxes out of his way before he sees a tub of Pringles and grabs it. "I _**don't**_ think he was thinking."

Sabo snickers a bit and shakes his head before he finally finds it and pulls it out. "Hmm, I don't know. Your grandfather can surprise a person."

Ace looks at his friend. "Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

They stare at each other for a few seconds and then break out into laughter. It's probably better to get surprised physically than mentally when it comes to Garp. Huh, that's probably where Luffy gets it from. Now that you mention it, that makes a lot of sense.

Luffy takes a deep breath and stretches his arms before he decides to sit up. His stomach doesn't hurt any more but his throat is a little sore. Damn laughter. Sure laughing adds eight minutes to a person's life and they even say that laughter is the spice of life but it sucks when he's pinned down and forced to laugh. Oh well, it's over and done with so he can breathe easy now. Oh, and that means that Ace is gonna help him study too, huh? Well that just bites. Wait, no, no it doesn't. It'll only bite if Ace tortures him some more but hopefully Sabo can help with his studies and stop Ace if he tries anything funny.

Ace sees Luffy get up from the floor before a smile goes on his face. It seems like the twerp isn't mad about being tickled. That's good. "Hey Lu, come sit down so we can start on your studies."

Luffy smiles and properly pulls his shirt down before nodding his head. "Alright, but you can't do anything else to me, okay?"

A small laugh leaves the older's mouth. "Deal, now c'mon."

Before Luffy takes a step towards the table he hears the front door being knocked on. He then sees Ace nod his head towards it, telling him to answer it. "Okay, okay, I'll get it."

Sabo opens the book but he has no idea what topic they're gonna help Luffy in. "Who do you think it is?"

The top to the Pringles pops open and Ace reaches in to grab a few before he sits on the edge of the table. "I dunno. Nobody called that saying they were gonna come over, well not that I know of anyways."

Luffy makes it to the door and opens it. "Hi~" He blinks his eyes twice and smiles brightly before he lets the person in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the person says with a smile on their face before realizing what's in their hand. "Oh, Luffy, here, I found this and I'm sure that it'll fit you."

The teen just looks at the bag in person's hand before said person reaches inside and hands him something black. He takes it and smiles at the guest. "Thanks."

The person returns the smile. "You're welcome."

"Please, follow me to the kitchen." As he turns for the kitchen he hears the door close behind the person and a devious smirk goes on his face as his grip on the black object tightens. This is going to be the best payback that he's ever given to Ace.

Letting the topic slide for now Sabo turns back to the book. "So what's he supposed to be studying?"

Ace takes a bite of the crunchy snack. "Chemical Bonding."

The blonde turns the pages, trying to find the chapter but all he can hear is his friend's crunching. "Wow, can you eat any louder?"

"Oh shut up."

"Oh Ace~" Luffy enters the kitchen, waiting to see his brother's face when their guest enters the room. This is going to be so funny. Damn, does he have anything on him to record? Right, he has his den-den mushi but it's going to take too long to set up. Oh well, it's still gonna be funny.

"Yeah, who is it?" Ace asks with his back to his brother and their guest as he's looking for where he and Luffy left off yesterday.

Sabo looks up and he just stares at the person for a few seconds before a smile goes on his face. Wow, he wasn't expecting to see her today.

The guest puts the bag in front of her as she walks towards the island. "Hello Ace. It's good to see you again."

Ace says nothing. His eyes widen, his searching hand drops, and his mouth opens just a little bit. She's here? She never comes without calling. Did she call? He doesn't know; he hasn't checked the answering machine for a few days. Maybe she did call and he never knew. If he knew that she was coming then he would have put something better on. Sure, a t-shirt and some jeans are fine but she at least deserve a nice dress shirt. Oh wow, what is she doing here? '_No, wait, that's rude. She always welcomed here_.'

The woman smiles and looks over towards the blonde. "Hello Sabo, how have you been?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you. How about you, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you." She turns her attention back towards the older brunette, completely oblivious to Luffy who is grinning like a madman. "Ace, are you alright?"

She's talking to him. She's really talking to him. Okay, something's wrong with Ace. '_Of course she's gonna talk to me. She's nice._' Not only is she nice but she's also polite, kind, gentle, sweet and the list can go on.

Ace lifts his head up, swallows some saliva and slowly turns around. He sees Luffy leaning against the side of the island with a smug look on his face but pays no mind to that when he sees her: a long pale blue dress, a light, green jacket, long strawberry blonde, wavy hair and a warm smile on her freckled face. She's really here. Sure, she lives around the corner but she's really right in front of him, talking with him.

Sabo turns his attention to his friend and notices that he's in shock. Is it really that big a deal for her to be here? He waves his hand in front of his friend's face, trying to bring him back to earth. "Ace? Hey Ace~ Anybody home?"

"Huh?" The startled man blinks a few times before looking at his friend. "What?"

Sabo tries to help his friend and whispers: "She asked if you were alright."

"Thanks bro," Ace whispers back before giving the loving woman his attention. "I-I'm fine. Please come in."

Luffy laughs a bit. "She's already in Ace."

Realizing his mistake Ace mentally slaps himself a few times before he heads for the island. He quietly says "shut it" to his brother before noticing that she still has a bag in her hands. Being the kind, helpful, gentleman that he is he offers to take the bag from her. "Here, let me take that."

A warm giggle leaves her mouth as she hand the young man the bag.

"So, Auntie Rouge," Luffy puts his hands behind his head, "—it's weird."

She looks at Luffy. "What is it?"

"You usually call before you come over but you didn't do it this time."

When Ace places the bag on the counter Rouge starts to take some items out of it. She intends to cook them a nice dinner and make a lovely dessert. "I called your den-den mushi, Luffy, but you didn't answer so I left a message."

"Mine?" He blinks a few times. "Why not the house?"

"I heard that you were learning how to cook so I wanted to see if you would to help me make dinner and hopefully dessert." She turns to the youngest and smiles.

Luffy drops his hands and tightens his grip on the black object before a bright smile expands on his face. "Yeah! Thanks Auntie! Oh wait," he looks at the object in his hand, debating something before turning on his heels. "—I'm gonna put this up before we start."

"Alright." Rouge turns to Ace, hopefully answering his question of why she's here. "Is that alright with you, Ace?"

"Uh, y-y-yeah. You don't have to ask me for permission about anything." He should probably warn her that Luffy cannot cook though but if she's the one instructing him then he can't possibly mess it up, can he?

"Oh, wait Ace."

Said male looks back to his friend.

"Luffy has to study for his test."

Damn, that's right. How the hell did he forget that so quickly? Oh, right. It's because the woman he thought was his aunt for all of these years but is actually his mother is here. In all actuality he's surprised that she's kept that secret for so long. Why would she though?

"Luffy has a test?" Rouge asks as she walk over to the sink and opens the third drawer from the bottom, grabbing an apron.

"Yeah. It's for his chemistry class." Sabo tells her before looking back at the book, trying to read something that Luffy had scribbled in it before shaking his head and laughs.

"I see." Rouge takes her jacket off and folds it, placing it on the far side of the counter before putting the apron on. "You both are very thoughtful to help him study."

"T-thank you." Ace is really happy that's how she sees him because he is thoughtful, and loving, and kind, and—

Sabo walks up to his friend and places a hand on his shoulder. "Stutter much?"

"Fuck off." Ace quietly hisses at his blonde jerk.

"Hey, you're the one acting like Stuttering Stanly."

"Shut it. I don't need you to—"

"Ace," Rouge calls out as she's washing her hands.

Said man quickly changes the tone in his voice. "Yes ma'am?"

Sabo continues to pick on his friend and whispers: "I'd hate for you to get a girlfriend. You'd be so whipped."

Ace just glares at his friend and right when he's about to open his mouth to tell his friend off his mother interrupts him.

Rouge pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "—would you be so kind to pull out the vegetables on this list?"

"O-of course." Ace takes a step to her to get the list but stops when he sees his friend doing something.

Sabo moves his hand as though he were holding a whip and even makes the sound, all the while trying not to bust out into a laughing fit before he mutters: "Whipped."

Ace just glares at the blonde jerk and mouths "fuck you" before heading towards his mom to grab the list, ignoring his friend's laughter. Sabo is an asshole and that's all there is to it.

Luffy enters the kitchen again and he sees Ace with a grumpy look on his face heading towards the refrigerator. He looks at Sabo, trying to figure out the reason why but the blonde just snickers before waving it off, making Luffy shrug his shoulders before he heads towards Auntie Rouge. "I'm back."

Rouge looks at the teen and smiles before she rinses one of the mixing bowls out, making sure that it's clean so she can start adding the different ingredients for yeast bread. She then turns her attention to Luffy. "Luffy, before you help me I want you to study for a little bit, alright?"

"Aw," Luffy whines but when he sees her smile he just smiles in return. "—okay, but I wanna help you with something later."

"When you take your break then you can help me roll the dough." She puts a measuring cup into the flour bag.

"Alright." The teen then heads to the table and sits down with a bright smile on his face.

If Ace knew it was this easy to get him to sit down then he would have called his mom to come over from the start just he didn't have to tickle his brother. But if he did then he wouldn't have been able to have fun either, so that's okay.

Ace closes the refrigerator with his foot and places the vegetables on the counter a little ways from the dry ingredients before he heads over to his mom. "… Can I ask you a question?"

Both Sabo and Luffy turn to look at the freckled male after hearing the somewhat serious but nervous tone in his voice.

Rouge momentarily stops stirring the mixture before looking at the young brunette. "Yes, what is it?"

'_Hey genius, ya should've thought about how you were word the question before you wanted to ask her it. Okay, I don't have to be worried about a stupid answer since I'm not dealing with Luffy or gramps or any of the jerks that are my so called friends. Okay, come on Ace. You can do it._' Ace takes a deep breath before he turns his full attention to the older woman. "Can… I call you mom…?"

Well, other than his heart going about 200 beats per second, that wasn't too hard. And the dryness in his throat must just be pure coincidence, nothing more. Nope, it's all coincidental, that's all it is. Completely accidental. Yep, he is totally lying to himself. Both his heart speeding up and his throat drying are all results of his nerves being screwed with.

Rouge lets go of the bowl and places the whisk down before she turns to her left, facing Ace. She completely ignores the nervous look on his face as she just embraces him, tightening her hold around him and says: "I've always wanted you to call me that, Ace."

Ace's features soften as he returns the hug. His mom, he's actually able to call her mom. "Thank you."

"No," Rouge shakes her head and smiles before she leans her head down on his shoulder,"—thank you, Ace."

Ace smiles and tightens his grip around her a little. When he looks up he sees Sabo and Luffy just making kissy faces at him before mouthing words like "You're such a sap," and "Aw, Acey, Wacey loves his mommy," making him flip them off before mouthing "Fuck you guys." Sabo and Luffy just laugh in return. Why the hell do those bastards have to ruin such a special moment like this. This is bullshit!

After a second Ace loosens his embrace and pulls back, allowing his mother to retreat as well.

Rouge goes back to the mixing bowl and adds about a two cups of sugar to it before she takes the whisk and stirs it. A sudden thought comes to her and she looks down at her watch before nodding her head. "Ace, Sabo, Luffy,"

The three turn and look at her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Would you three accompany me to the living room for a moment?"

Ace speaks up before the others have a chance to say anything. "Of course we will mom."

Rouge heads for the front room and the other three walk behind her.

"You guys are asshole." Ace quietly spits out.

Luffy just laughs at that. "But Ace, you love your mommy."

Sabo joking elbows the teen's side, getting his attention. "You know what Luffy, Ace is a mama's boy," and that earns him more laughter.

"Fuck you Sabo," and Ace just walks ahead of the other two.

Luffy turns to Sabo. "This is good payback, don't you think?"

"For what he did to you earlier, hell yeah I do."

"I'm gonna have to get you back too Sabo."

"If you do Lu, then I'm not gonna help you with your zombie thing."

"Ah, damn it. Ace is right, you do suck."

And Sabo just laughs in return. His friends will always love him, no matter what he does.

When they all finally get into the living room the three males sit on the sofa while Rouge walks towards the foyer.

"Mom?" Why is she leaving them here if she wanted them to come in the first place?

"I'll be right back honey." She exits the room.

"Yeah Ace," Sabo jokes, "—she'll be right back, honey. Hahahaha."

Luffy just keeps laughing at his older brother. This is so much fun seeing Ace getting mad like this.

"You know what," Ace points from his brother to his friend, "—fuck you both. Stop messing with me."

"Ace this is my payback." Luffy leans against the cushion of the sofa.

"For what?"

"You tickling me."

Before Ace can say anything Rouge comes back into the front room but someone is right behind her. Oh crap, are you serious? Are you fucking serious? What the hell is going on? Why the hell is _**he **_here? Oh fucking fuck! _**Seriously?! **_Not including his asshole brother and friend what the hell happened to his happy day?!

The other guest sits on the recliner and under the huge mustache is a huge grin. "Hello boys!"

"Uncle Roger!" Luffy beams excitedly, ignoring the sudden bad vibes that just hit Ace out of nowhere.

Sabo looks from Uncle Roger to Auntie Rouge who is smiling, then to Ace, seeing that his face is darkly shadowed before looking at Auntie Rouge. She is smiling so brightly about the whole thing. Damn, Ace really can't get a break. If this was part of Luffy's payback then there's no way that Ace is going to top it right now.

"Luffy, I see you're still as energetic as always. That's always good." Roger continues to smile, even as his eyes land on his not so happy son his smile stays plastered on his face.

Rouge walks behind the couch and taps Luffy's shoulder, getting his attention. "Come, help me knead the dough Luffy."

Happy that he gets to help cook Luffy bounces off of the couch and runs towards the kitchen. "YES! I GET TO HELP COOK!"

Rouge just uses the back of her to cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

"What are you making, Hon?"

"I'm having Luffy help me with the yeast bread, Dear."

"Ah," Roger pats his stomach, "—finally deciding to pass on your secret recipe, eh?" He laughs when he sees her smile at him before turning to go to the kitchen. "Your mother's cooking is superb, don't you agree Ace?"

Ace just looks at the man to his left as his right hand tightly grabs a hold of Sabo's tattered shirt.

Sabo looks down at the hand then looks at his friend, wondering why the grip is getting tighter by the second. "Ace?"

Slowly Ace turns his still darkly shadowed face to look at his friend and he can almost swear that Sabo is close to flinching from seeing how he looks. "Don't you fucking leave me here." Ace quietly hisses through his teeth.

"Sabo." Rouge calls from the kitchen.

Said blonde looks behind him.

"Don't you fucking leave." Ace repeats.

Sabo turns to look at Ace. "I can't say no to her." Sabo whispers.

"Can you come here for a moment, please?" Rouge calls out again.

"Don't leave me here," Ace says through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to say no to your mom?"

"No but," Ace's features soften and he almost looks desperate. "—dude, please, don't leave me here by myself."

Sabo grabs Ace's hand and struggles a few times but is finally able to separate it from his shirt. The only bad thing is that now Ace has a piece of the green fabric. Just great. He just go in Ace's room and raid it for a new shirt. "I'm sorry dude but your mom needs me."

Comical tears are just pouring out of Ace's eyes as he tries to grab his retreating friend. "Don't leave me…" The quiet plea just fades through the living room.

And just like that, he's gone. Now Ace is all alone, in the living room with no one else except for…

When was the last time he just broke down and cried? Like a serious wailing that a person does when the world is on their shoulders and crying is the only way to fix it. The type of crying that a person does when there is absolutely no one else in the entire house. The kind of crying that makes you look at yourself in the mirror only to see a hideous, hysterical person on the other side and looking at it makes you cry even harder but for some reason you can't tear away from it. The type of crying that makes your stomach and throat hurt and you make the weirdest types of sounds. And after everything is said and done you feel better; the world is no longer on your shoulders. When was the last time he cried like that because that's exactly how he wants to cry right now. But for some unknown reason he can't.

"So Ace,"

Roger breaks Ace out of his need to cry as he finally turns his attention to the mustache.

"—I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I want to hear it all. The questions, the concerns, everything. Let your old man know everything that you've been up to. The university must be quite exhilarating right? Ah, I remember when I was your age, how things used to be for me. Such wonderful time. Oh, like this one time I was involved with—"

_Hello. Is this thing on? Testing one two, one two. Oh, okay. So hello. I am Ace's mental log. This is my first time doing this so pardon me if I say anything um abnormal. I probably should have had a mental log when I first got home but under circumstances I was unable to do so._

_Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Well to be honest my sanity is at stake and hopefully by doing this I'll be able to save it, or at least what's left of it._

_So, this is my situation. I met my mother today. Okay, I've always known her I just never knew her as my mother until last Saturday but was unable to speak with her until today. It was lovely, really a lovely bonding moment that we had until my brother and friend decided to be complete jerks and make fun of me but that's not the reason why I decided to have a mental log. My main reason for that is because to my left is the man who had married my mother. Let's see, if he's married to her and she is my mother than that would make him my— oh fucking, fuckity, fuck. _

_I'm sorry, excuse my language. I just can't admit that _**that**_ man who probably owns the world's largest mustache is my fa… da… Is it a problem that I can't even call him that? Does that mean something is wrong with me? Okay, I can do this. I just gotta breath and take it slowly. He is my mother's husband and therefore he is my … d-… da… da-had~ screw it, he's the sperm donor._

_Okay, you know what, that's the closest that you guys are gonna get with me saying that word. _

_So, anyways, my mother and that man had gotten married and— hold up. He's a sperm donor? As in he did the, the, the nasty with my mom?! OH FUCK! Oh shit… that's how I was conceived?!_

…

…

…

_If you don't mind, I'm going to vomit all of my insides out right quick. Excuse me._

Roger stretches his arms over his head before he continues. "And you know what the funny thing was, Dragon had—"

_I'm sorry that you had hear my earlier um, what do I call it? Well my earlier train of thought. Back to what I was originally saying. So I'm stuck in the living room with my mother's husband and I'm tuning him out for right now. And as much I am enjoying this I know that I'm going to have to ask him a few questions that are necessary to ask because I need to know how things happened._

_Well, that wasn't so bad for my first mental log, was it? I don't think that it was. I will say one more thing before letting whoever is listening go: Fuck. My. Life. _

_Thank you and I'll speak with you later… If I have any sanity left._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong> Le. Jester. Vixen.:<br>**So after an anonymous amount of votes (totally had no idea that I was taking a poll ) ) there will be a picture of Ace in leather pants since that has been asked for. Actually I already drew one. Ha, I was gonna save it for the next chapter but I have no idea when that is going to be updated so I'll just put the link in here.

lejestervixen. tumblr post/74751361032 (just delete the spaces.) Know that I used MS Paint because I'm illiterate when it comes to the other art programs and that I probably should have made his hair just a little bit longer. Oh, Ace stepped on something thus he's holding his foot.

I know I've already said this but I LOVE torturing Ace. Seriously, that is one of the only ways I get through the day, it's just by thinking of ways to further torture Ace in my stories. Oh wow, that makes a person said. And also I didn't intend to make the tickling scene so long but that was fun. I needed to show that not only does Sabo have Ace's back when they get into trouble but also when it comes to messing with the younger siblings. It's fun.

To those who read my Important Author's Notes, don't worry, I actually found a back up flash drive that had my newest things saved so that's why I was able to upload this and In The Mirror. So not all hope is lost but it'll take some time to update stories like I want to since I'm still pretty busy.

Well, have a Happy Valentine's Day. This is my gift to you all because I love you guys. Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	18. Afternoon 7 PT 2

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 17**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There is a certain reason why Luffy isn't allowed to go in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through all of this hassle on his vacation home from college? (AU)

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic (a lot of it), verbal torment, sexual themes, mild yaoi, all in all good humor & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**Review Replies:**

**Meimei:** The zombie thing is not Nami's fault. She just tried to be a good friend but it backfired so badly that she lost all control. Hahaha. And Ace's sanity will just continue to go down the drain. It'll be a miracle if he goes back to school knowing who he still is or not. At least we hope that Law will have fun with him soon. Spoilers. Muahahahahahaha. But before we even go to that subject we'll have loads of fun with Roger still. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**xXnazaraXx:** Yes, I feel awesome that you think this is epic. I hope this chapter is even more epic to your liking.

**LalaLightwood:** Thank you so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday 4:27 p.m. Garp's Home<strong>_

"_Don't think that you'll get the upper hand in this competition!_"

"_How many times do I have to tell you, this is not a competition. It's just a fundraiser for the country club._"

"_Bwahahahaha, don't tell me that you're afraid of a little race, Sengoku?_"

"_…You're impossible to deal with._"

"_You're just saying that cause you know that I'm going to win._"

"_Garp…_"

"_Sengoku._"

"_Will you act your age for once?_"

"_Bwahahahaha!_"

"_…Did you at least tell your grandsons they're supposed to come on Saturday?_"

"_Huh? Right! They are coming, aren't they?_"

"_Garp!_"

"_I'll tell them during dinner tonight._"

"_…Somehow, I don't believe you._"

"_Bwahahahaha! You worry too much._"

"_Someone has to…_"

"_Bwahahahaha!_"

"_And people wonder why my hair is turning white so fast…_"

"_…That's because you don't have enough meat in your diet. Everyone knows that eating meat makes you stay young. (sigh) Sometimes I worry about you._"

"_YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM!_"

"_Bwahahahahahahahaha!"_

_**4:41 p.m. **_

The counter top is covered in a thin layer of fine flour as the young high school student slowly pushes the dough with the palms of his hands. A small pout reaches his face before he turns to look at his instructor. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to just hit it?"

Sabo lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head before he goes back to the chemistry book, trying to find something good to help Luffy study with. Leave it to Luffy to try and find his own way to simplify something that's already easy.

Rouge lets out a small laugh as she's washing ears of corn, pulling the strings of husks out when she finds in them process. "It probably would be but the reason people knead the dough, Luffy, is to make sure that there are no air pockets in it."

"Air pockets? But don't we need air?"

Sabo almost drops the book from his hands as he's torn between hanging his head low and sighing in disbelief or just laughing at his friend.

"That is true, we do need air to breathe, Luffy." She turns the faucet off and dries her hands with the bottom of her apron before walking behind Luffy, placing her hands on top of his in order to help him continue kneading the dough.

"Then how comes it's bad for the dough?" Huh, why is it easier for him to roll it when Auntie Rouge helps? Was he not doing it right?

Rouge takes a second to think of how to explain it to Luffy. He has always been an interesting fellow to teach things to. "If there are air bubbles trapped inside the dough then it makes holes in the bread while it bakes."

Luffy turns his head to look at the older woman. "It does what?"

Sabo lets out a sigh before he uses his Luffy-Mystery-Explainer; hopefully it'll actually work this time. "You know how bread sometimes gets those mystery holes in them when it cooks?"

The brunette looks over towards Sabo and nods his head as Auntie Rouge continues to help him roll the dough.

"The air is the reason for it."

"It is? But that doesn't make any sense. Doesn't the oven have air in it when someone cooks anyways? So wouldn't the air make holes in everything that cooks in it? Wait," Luffy takes a second to think, "—why doesn't anything else get holes in it when it's cooked in the oven?"

Another sigh leaves Sabo's mouth. So much for his Luffy-Mystery-Explainer; time for his second attempt, which is also known as the retarded version. "The air uses witchcraft on the bread as revenge if you don't beat the bread up right."

"Oh," Luffy turns his attention back to the dough, "—so that's what makes the mystery. The oven has some sort of vendetta against the air that's not in it so when food goes in there and it still has air from the outside then it gets mad and puts a curse on it. Okay, I get it now."

Why the hell is Luffy so hard of a person to explain things to? It should not be this hard to explain anything to anyone, especially something so simple as this. Even a little kid could learn about air pockets and baking so much better than Luffy.

Oh well. Luffy is Luffy and there's nothing anyone can do about it except accept it. Sabo would feel bad for Ace for having to deal with Luffy and his logic for as long as his friend has been but the main reason why he doesn't is because it's fun to watch when it happens to Ace. When it happens to Sabo though, it almost makes him want to go home. _**Almost**_ but thankfully it's not that powerful. Ooh, he will dread the day when Luffy blows his mind to the point where he would actually prefer to go home though.

Just the thought of that sends shivers down Sabo's spine. Luffy would have to do something completely outrageous for that day to come. Just hopefully it will never come to that.

Rouge lifts her hands up from Luffy's and watches how he kneads the dough. Seeing how he's doing it right she goes back to the sink to continue washing the ears of corn, all the while laughing to herself about the conversation. Luffy is an interesting fellow indeed.

A smile finds its way on Sabo's face as he looks back at the book. Luffy is way too funny to take seriously, oh but if the little pipsqueak knows that's what Sabo is thinking about then he'd get mad, huh? Oh well, it's still fun.

Sabo sees Covalent Bond highlighted and a few notes written to the side of it. That looks like Ace's handwriting. If it's such a challenge to teach Luffy something simple as air pockets then how the heck was Ace making him study yesterday? All Sabo knows that was involved were food and a rope, plus the fact that he tied Luffy up. Does he even want to know what happened?

…

Ah, it's probably better not to. That was probably some sort of torture that Luffy endured from Ace and that's all he needs to know.

Speaking of Ace…

Sabo looks up from the book and thinks out loud. "I wonder how he's doing…"

_**4:49 p.m.**_

"— and I'll tell you this but it has to stay a secret strictly between you and me," Roger turns his head to look at the entrance to the dining room, over towards the hallway, then to the entrance of the family room and over to the kitchen before he leans in close to his son. "—sometimes Dragon used to be so bad at his exams in high school that the only reason he never got in trouble with your grandfather was because we used to switch tests, erase our names at the top and I would normally get in trouble with my own folks." Roger leans back into the recliner with the same smile on his face. "Sure we could have erased our names again and gave each other's tests back so I wouldn't get in trouble but meh, I didn't really care. Don't get him wrong, your uncle wasn't stupid or anything like that, in fact he was one of the smartest in his classes, he just refused to study or do his homework but for some reason he would always pass his classes with flying colors. Even with all of his bad test scores and incomplete homework he always passed."

Well that explains why Dragon lets this mustache hang around him so much; Dragon owes him. But if he never did any work or passed the tests then how the hell did the man pass his classes or even graduate? Ace is almost curious to ask how Dragon got by, almost, but he doesn't. He's just leaning against the arm of the couch with a bored expression plastered on his face as his mother's sperm donor continues to jabber on about his high school days.

"Oh, and let me tell you about what happened when our class was on a field trip to look at the university we eventually went to. On the bus there was this girl named Shakuyaku, Shakky for short. Wow, was she a looker but watch out, she was a woman that you did not want to mess with. There was this one stud something, rather, ah it doesn't matter but any who he tried to talk to her and the first time the guy sitting in front of her warned him to leave if he didn't want any trouble. I believe his name was Kuma, big fellow he was. The guy just ignored him and tried to talk to Shakky again. The second time she continued to ignore him and put a cigarette in her mouth. She was cool about not lighting it in the bus, no, she waited until we got there before she started to actually smoke it. Anyways, the third time he talked to her he found his way sitting in the windshield in the car behind us. Man, was that a sight to see. You can't blame anyone except for that guy because Kuma did warn him. The good thing was that the university was around the corner so when everyone got out from the panic half of us just walked to the school and Shakky just kept acting like everything was normal. Hahaha, I don't know how but I became great friends with her really fast and Dragon did too."

Poor bastard. Getting thrown out of the bus only to land in someone else's car. What the hell was that woman on, steroids or something? Again, Ace is almost tempted to ask but he doesn't.

Blah, blah, blah. High school this and we got in trouble for that. What does any of that have anything to with him or his mom? Wait, this mustache didn't meet his mom in high school? Weren't they high school sweet hearts?

…

…

…

Actually, it's better not to think about them being that. It's too gross. All of the lovey dovey love notes that possibly could have been written and dances they went to and other lovey dovey crap and, eww. Hell no, that's hella gross! He shouldn't be thinking that kind of stuff with his mother and this man.

Still, how did they meet? That's things that they should be talking about, not abusive people who he became friends with.

"—and during that lunch she called up this guy name Ray—"

"That's very cool and all but did you meet mom at school?"

Roger clasps his hands together and his smile gets even bigger on his face. "I'm glad that you asked. I was almost scared that you weren't listening to me at all."

'_Oh trust me, the only good thing that I heard was the reason Dragon lets you hang around so much._' Ace has to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the thought as he continues to look at his — yeah, that.

"So, you're interested on how I met your mother, eh?" Roger rubs his chin and looks at the ceiling, recalling the memory of that lovely day. "Oh, what a wonderful day that was. I'll tell you all about it. It was twenty-six years ago on April fifteenth, 11:38 a.m. It was my day off of my second job working at the—"

Ace sits up on the couch and an almost terrified look is on his face. '_What have I done?_'

"—and so I thought _You know what, I know this place but I don't know this place. Sure I live here, but I don't know where anything really is._ And so I decided to venture out and explore, take in the sights, you know? Know the place where I stayed. Good o' Logue Town."

'_Wait, he moved after he graduated? Why didn't I know that? … Right, not paying attention. Shame on—hold up, it's fine. I don't need to know anything except how he met mom and what happened when I was born. Nothing else matters._'

"Oh, I bet you didn't know that I was actually born there, huh? Yep, I stayed there for grade school then moved out here, haha. Ah, can't say that it was a bad thing since I met Dragon here, but man did it suck whenever I stayed the night here, with your grandfather and all." Roger closes his eyes and laughs a little before looking back to his son. "But I'm sure you know all about it. Heck, you probably have it worse than we did."

'_Just rub it in, why don't you?_'

"Ah, I'm getting off track. So by 12:46 I went to a café and sat at the outside tables, just watching the good o' people walk by. And the waitress, she was so nice, a really lovely woman. When she took her break I asked her to sit at my table and she did. All we did was talk and laugh her entire break."

Roger must be talking about his mom. "So, you met mom when she was a waitress." Ace can picture it:

A lovely, beautiful woman working at a café and everyone loves her. And one day she met Mustache and for some strange reason she fell for him and they got married.

"Ahaha. No, not your mom."

Ace's little daydreaming scene pops as he looks back at Mustache. "Eh? That wasn't mom?"

"Oh no, the woman's name was Jessica and though she was a beauty she was already engaged and I know better than to mess with a woman that's taken."

Well, that's that. No little café waitress. Alright, that just means that he has to continue to listen to this story that seems like it'll be very long. Agh.

"No, after the café I decided to go a small museum that I hadn't been to since I was a child. It might have been small but boy were there things to look at. I hadn't paid attention to where I was walking since I had been looking at all of the statues like a child on a field trip and I accidentally bumped into a young lady. She had stunning, beautiful light, wavy hair and even prettier eyes. And her voice was so soft and subtle, very angelic."

Okay, so the café waitress had nothing in comparison to the woman at the museum and surely that must be his mom. Mustache didn't really describe the waitress nearly as much as he did with this one so there's no doubt that she must his mom and they met at the museum.

"I full heartedly apologized to her and picked up everything that I had made her drop, even though she insisted that it was quite alright. She told me that she was just visiting in town and that she was with a small group of people but she had gotten separated when she looked at a painting for too long. So I had offered to help her look for them."

Ace can picture this scene better than the last:

His mother —who is already beautiful— was in her prime with a group of friends looking at a beautiful picture of a lake —he doesn't know what it was so why not— not hearing everyone else walking away because she was too entranced into the painting. After she was finally finished she went to talk with them but found herself alone. Scared? No, not scared, nervous about being in a new, strange place, she didn't know what to do, especially not when some clumsy oaf bumped into her, making her drop all of her belongings. And the clumsy oaf had deeply apologized to the beautifully, nervous woman and offered to be the hero who would help her find her group and afterwards they fell in love and got married.

Yeah, that's what happened or at least something like that. Ace will get the details as he continues to listen to Mustache tell the story.

"After about seven minutes of looking and not getting lost because I knew exactly where we were going,"

'_Yeah right._'

"—we happened to find her friends. I found out that they were all just visiting from a different country."

Wait, Ace's mom isn't native? Really? But she doesn't have an accent of any sort. Well, that might be because it blended in from her living here for so long. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Afterwards we said our goodbyes and I haven't seen her since."

"Wait, what?" Ace does a double take. "That wasn't mom either?"

"Oh no." Roger taps his finger against his chin, trying to remember her name. "No, I believe her name was Nefertari Titi. Oh right, yes it was. Even though I haven't seen her she wrote to me once after she went back and thanked me again. Like I said she was very lovely."

Well, there goes that scene right out the window. Why the hell doesn't this man just go straight to meeting his mom? The next woman that Mustache mentions _**has**_ to be his mom.

"By then it was 2:56 and I decided to go to the library."

Okay, library. Ace can picture the mustache meeting his mom at the library. She likes to read.

"Ah, books. Not particularly my favorite thing but the scenery was beautiful and the woman who was on the ladder putting the books back was even more so. And I even saved her life."

Ace leans forwards, interested in this one. "Really?"

"Yes. She was at least three stories high when the ladder had suddenly fell and she was coming down with it. There was no one around so I had to run all the way there and into my arms she fell. Oh, I had seen so many beautiful women that day but none such as her. She even had a distinct feature on her face."

Yep. This is it. This is how his mom met Mustache. It has to be. That distinct feature on her face is proof. His mother has freckles. That's her distinct feature. And Ace doesn't even have to paint a picture of how it happened. Mustache had told him in detail of what had happened. So, a little after 3 on April something twenty something years ago Mustache had met and saved his mother's life in the library.

"Ah, she had white hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Her name was Nico Olivia."

Ace just slaps his forehead and leans back. He's such a fool. If Mustache hasn't brought up meeting his mother yet then why the hell did he think that their meeting was at a library in the middle of the day? Damn it Mustache.

"Are you alright Ace?" Ace doesn't have turrets of any sort, right? Hitting himself like that and all. Hmm, maybe he should get his son checked for that.

"I'm fine. So you left the library then what?" Ace doesn't know how much more he can take.

"Rushing Ace. This story does have a purpose."

'_Of forcing me to be here longer than I have to be._' Ace drops his hand and looks at the mustache. Is the hair growing out of his nose? Please tell him that it's not. No, Ace needs to ignore all of that and focus on this torturous story. "Just, please?"

"Alright, alright, your old man's getting there."

'_Finally._'

"So after I left the library I saw a candy shop."

Ace nods his head. Okay, he can see where this is going. Just hopefully it will go where he thinks it will. Please, let it go where he thinks it is.

"And there I see a woman who was sweet; I mean she literally loves sweets. As in she was eating the candy as she was selling it to the customer. Charlotte Linlin was her name. Haha, I'm surprised that her shop wasn't closed."

Alright, well his mom didn't work there, nor was their meeting there hence he has to listen to more of this story. Agh, damn it.

"And after…?" Ace presses on, needing the man to finish.

"I… didn't buy any candy or sweets in fear that Charlotte was going to eat them while I would purchase them. Huh, I wonder if that shop is still opened."

'_No, don't wonder. Just finish._' Ace thinks as he can feel a headache coming on. This is worse than trying to explain something to Luffy.

…

Mmm, maybe not. But it's pretty close.

"I walked out of the candy shop and witnessed a dog getting hit by a car." The smile leaves Roger's face as he purses his lips to the side. "The damn bastard could have at least stopped to check on the poor pooch but no, he just kept going. Luckily the dog was still alive. I went to grab it and found out that there was a vet right there."

Does his mom even like animals? Mmn, maybe. He knows that she used to raise chickens and she would have to kill them sometimes and her dad used to take her fishing so she never had a problem with gutting them, but did she ever have pets?

"She seemed so young but she had a love for animals. You could see the passion in her eyes, she was so sad for the dog. And let me tell you, that pooch was quite heavy but being the strong man that I am,"

'_Yeah, sure, whatever._'

"—I had no problem putting him on the counter. Anyways, she asked me what had happened and if I was the owner. I told her the truth and she said that he would be fine; he would just need a cast for one of his legs and to rest. Sadly, that was the last that I saw of Lula."

For once Ace doesn't seem surprised.

"So across the street there was a flower shop."

'_Please. Please. Please let him have met her there… Puh-lee-hee-heease, let him have met her there…_'

"It was the most beautiful thing that I've seen all day."

'_Please. Please. Please. Please. I'm begging you, please…_'

"There were so many flowers all over the place. I couldn't even tell you how much there were and the woman at the counter, man was she something."

'_Please, for the love of life, let it be her._'

"She had beautiful bright eyes,"

'_Please._'

"—long, wavy light hair,"

'_Please, please._'

"—and a constant smile on her face."

'_Plea-wait what? No, screw that. She was a happy person, Ace. Mom was a happy girl._'

"And we made each other laugh like it was no body's business. Her name—"

'_Rouge…_'

"—was—"

'_Rouge… Why the hell are you dragging it out? Her name was Rouge, damn it!_'

"—Kokoro."

'_FUCK!_'

"Yeah, that Kokoro. Man, she was something else. I knew her when I was a little kid. She was the only girl that I knew was fascinated with trains since we were always at the train store together before I moved here."

Ace is just sits back against the sofa with his head down low and a rain cloud over his head. That's it, this man just said six different women that he'd seen that day and none of them were his mother. Now Ace is just gonna have to listen to the whole thing and it's going to take so. Freaking. Long.

"—but Kokoro had to deal with a customer so I had to wait. I seen someone new helping her run the store so I decided to introduce myself to her."

Hold on. Ace may not have to deal with the whole thing now.

"Her name was Ran."

That's it. Screw it. Ace can't do it anymore.

'_This is my Hell. I'm in it and am being tortured and there's no way for me to escape except if I do this internal monologue. But if I do this then I'm not going to find out how he met my mother. You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. All that matters is that the damn deed was done and I'm born. _

_But shit, I can't believe that I had to endure all of that just to give up. I shouldn't have asked the question in the first place. This is no one's fault except my own. But damn it, I don't deserve this._'

"—and that's how I met your mother."

…

…

…

Are you fucking serious!? Ace just missed it?! Just because he did a short monologue? Hell, he didn't even get a chance to finish it! What the shit?!

"Um, h-hold on. W-w-what? C-can you repeat that?" Ace is going to find out if that's the last thing he's going to do, damn it! He didn't endure all of this shit just to give up, only to miss the most important part for nothing. No, he's gonna find out what the hell happened if it's the last thing he does!

"Huh? Weren't you listening to my story Ace?"

"Y-yeah I was. I just didn't catch the last part."

"Oh, I guess I got a little too caught up at the end. Haha. I said that your mother was the customer who was having a hard time trying to decide which flower to pick. Kokoro was helping her but I saw the carnation and instantly knew that was the one for her. In the end she decided she wanted the hibiscus instead. Hahaha, but she did thank me for helping her and I asked her out for a late lunch that she easily turned down."

Woah, seriously? Yet she married him? What did Mustache have to do?

"Ah, my time in Logue Town was something else. Your mother and I became friends but she declined every single invitation that I gave her and she didn't accept any of my gifts. But your old man wasn't a quitter. After a whole year of chasing her, it was finally worth it. I found out that all of those places that I went to before the flower shop were all what your mother liked and so I used that to my advantage, well except for the vet. She doesn't dislike animals but she doesn't care too much for them. She just knows how to raise and kill them for dinner. Smart woman."

So, the mustache used everything else to his advantage, huh? Ace has to give it to Mustache, he is smart. And it wasn't so bad, the story actually wasn't that bad.

…

'_I'm going to repress that thought right now._'

Alright; the first question was asked and as hard as it was to endure Ace had gotten his answer. Now he's just debating if he should ask the second one. '_Do I have the sanity to go through another story? The good thing is that I'll hear what the hell happened when I was born. The bad thing, I have to listen to Mustache talk some more and I don't know how much more of this I can take. At least with Luffy I'm used to it. This? I don't know how the hell to handle it. What the hell am I doing? Why the hell am I going through this? Why the hell did they tell me that I was adopted? I didn't actually want an answer, I wasn't expecting all of this, damn it!_'

"Ace," Roger leans forwards and looks intently at his son. "—are you alright? You look as though you want to cry."

'_I do!_'

"Is it because of the story?" Roger leans back against the chair and wipes under his right eye, "I know, it's so beautiful that it'll make someone cry."

'_It was okay but it wasn't that good._' A comical sweat drop goes down the back of Ace's head.

"So, Ace, do you have any other questions to ask your old man?"

'_No. No. No. No. No. No. Damn it, I don't. Don't ask me that. And you're not my - that, so don't call yourself that. But no, I don't._' With his mind made up Ace answers the question. "I actually do."

'_FUCK! Why'd I say anything?_' What happen to all of the no's that he kept chanting in his head? Why did he actually say yes? FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—

"Alright, lay it on me Ace."

Well, he dug himself this deep. Hopefully he can use the shovel to drop all of the dirt on top of himself just so he can suffocate before he deals with another brain-raping story. "So apparently you went to the bathroom when mom was giving birth to me and the doctors assumed that Dragon was my dad?"

"Remember Ace, its Uncle Dragon. He is my best friend so therefore he is your uncle."

What the hell kind of sense does that make? That's like saying gramps is gonna tell everyone to call old man Sengoku their Great Uncle. Oh damn, that better not happen. Ever.

Ignoring the shiver going down his spine from that thought, Ace re-asks the question. "Exactly what happened when I was born? How come _**Uncle**_ Dragon took me as his son instead of yo- mom?"

Roger closes his eyes and leans back against the recliner, placing both of his hands on the arms of the chair. A deep breath leaves his mouth as he's trying to find the right words to say to his son. "That day,"

Ace blinks his eyes before giving the mustache-man his full attention. "That day?"

"—on January first,"

'_I know when my birthday is, Mustache!_' A vein pops up on the right side of Ace's head.

"—twenty-one years ago,"

'_Okay, I'm twenty-one. Everyone knows that! Just hurry up and tell me already!_' The vein starts the throb faster.

"—your mother, Dragon, Banchina, Bellemere, and I were at Edge Town's Fair Ground going—"

Ace quickly takes a hold of the arm from the couch and leans a little closer to the mustache. "Mom didn't go on any of the rides, did she? I heard that there would be complications if that happens. Oh crap," he leans back against the couch, "—she did go…" That explains why he's so messed up in his head.

Roger just blinks twice before waving his son's outburst off and laughs. "No, no. Your mother doesn't care too much for rides and neither did Banchina. No, those two watched as Bellemere and myself went."

Ace releases his hold on the couch with a relieved sigh escaping his mouth. Thank goodness. His mother didn't have a wild streak with him while she was pregnant. Wait, why wasn't Dragon's name mentioned for the people who went on the rides? "And Uncle Dragon?"

Roger looks to his left and then his right before leaning close to his son once more, making the younger brunette raise an eyebrow. "This is another secret between the two of us, but your uncle is a little scared of amusement park rides. He has a fear of—" The sentence is cut short when an image of Dragon sternly looking at Roger comes to mind, making the mustached male nervously shake his head and laugh it off. "Oh, never mind what I was about to say. It's not important, haha, hahaha."

Something must have happened to make Mustache just stop telling him that Dragon is scared of rides. That's the only explanation that Ace has. Just how scary can Dragon actually be?

…

Yeah, that's actually not a thought he needs to think about. The man already looks scary to the point where he and Luffy would stay about five feet away from him because they thought that he used to be part of a tribe who sacrificed little kids to some sort of deities when they were still in grade school. It took a fishing trip with just the three of them to let the brothers know that Dragon was a really cool-and-not scary person. He just looked intimidating.

But still, what the hell did Mustache go through to — '_No, that thought is gonna be repressed too. If Dragon can scare Mustache to the point where he gets nervous then I definitely don't need to know what the hell happened._'

"So anyways," Roger finally finds the courage to skip the obviously embarrassing fear that Dragon has and continues on with his story less he wants to sleep with one eye opened tonight and that's absolutely no fun since it's happened three times that he can remember. "—Bellemere and I were the daredevils of the group. Going on any and every ride that we could. The one ride that your mother did go on,"

'_I freaking knew it! That's why I'm mildly brain damaged!_'

"—was the Ferris Wheel."

…

…

…

'_Oh. Well then. Never mind that last thought. Her going to the fair has nothing to do with me losing my sanity very easily. Sorry for ever doubting you, mom. I love you.'_

"It was about," Roger brings his hand back to his chin, trying to remember the time or at least the hour, "—noonish if I'm correct,"

'_Do I feel like betting on how wrong he is or not? Wait, I'm not gonna get anything out of it if I do, huh? Well, no bets then._'

"—when I had to go to the bathroom,"

'_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is too much information for me. I could care less about his bladder control back then. Hell, I don't even care about it right now._'

"—but you know how the bathrooms at the fairgrounds are. Nothing but those port-o-potties and I couldn't bring myself to use it unless it was an absolute emergency but I hadn't ate enough food for my bowels to get that dang—"

Ace closes his eyes and holds his hand out, not needing any more information then he's gonna get. "…I got it. You don't need to tell me."

"Oh, and here I thought you were like Luffy, needing to know the blunt details. Hahahahaha."

Another comical sweat drop rolls down the side of his head. '_First Luffy insults me by saying that I look like Mustache and now this man insults me by thinking that I act like Luffy. Thanks guys, I really appreciate your verbal torture._' Dark eyes roll before they look back at the mustache. No, seriously, the mustache looks like it's growing out of this man's nose. That's freaking sick.

"After a moment of debating," Roger is purposely leaving out the part where Dragon threatened him to just use the smelly restrooms so he didn't have to hear the man complain anymore or else he was going to have Bellemere do _**that**_ to him. Just the thought of _**that**_ makes Roger tremble in fear. Oh, but back to the story. "—I finally found the courage to use one, only I had to wait about fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, Ace. I could feel my bladder sinking inside of me because of how heavy it was."

Okay, if anything Ace knows exactly what Mustache is talking about. Last Friday was painful on his bladder because of all the waiting he had to do just to go to the bathroom at home. Heck, Luffy could've destroyed half of the kitchen and he wouldn't have cared so long as he made sure that his bladder didn't explode in his body.

Roger leans forwards a little more before he continues on with his story. "As soon as the door opened and the man walked outside I only took one step, Ace, before your mother's water broke."

Ace has to bring his right hand to his mouth as he feels the bile just going up his throat. Two seconds pass before he reluctantly swallows it and coughs, wanting to play it off. Why the hell did Mustache have to say it just like that? The man could have at least warned him about it, jeez.

"For that instance I forgot about the fact that I had to use the bathroom as everyone rushed to the parking lot. You know," Roger lets a smirk go on his face, "—Bellemere is another woman you should look out for. The moment your mother said her water broke Bellemere took off running, yelling at everyone that she was going to bring the car in the fair so they better get out of the way since her friend was going into labor. Haha, sometimes I wonder about that woman."

And that's where Nojiko gets it from. It doesn't matter if she was adopted by Miss Bellemere, she got that daring trait from that seemingly insane-erm sweet woman; totally sweet. There's nothing insane about her. Nope. Not even if she did find out that he was a pyromaniac-erm fonder of fire and told him to bring her some rubbing alcohol and after he did she doused her entire hand in it then lit her hand on fire before turning to him and told him to do the same thing. And because he chickened out she told him to keep it a secret or else she'd tell Garp he was the one who broke the window when they played catch a few months back. Nope. She's totally sane. Aha, hahaha.

Yeah, it seems like Nami is the only normal one out of those three women but he's just gonna keep that to himself.

"So after Dragon had talked Bellemere out of running over the ticket booth to get inside of the fairgrounds —I almost forgot that he ran after her just to make sure that she didn't do it— everyone packed inside of the car. Let's see, Dragon drove against Bellemere's wish, claiming that we'd get pulled over within the first ten feet on the road, Bellemere sat sulking in the middle of the front seat and I was on the passenger's side. We had to give your mom as much room as we could and Banchina seemed like she knew what she was doing. Oh, and before you ask Yasopp wasn't with us because he had to go to trial over a little, tiny thing."

Ace gives the mustache a skeptical look. "How tiny?"

"He had an illegal possession of an unregistered firearm." Roger says casually, like it's not that big a deal to just have unregistered guns.

'_Yep, Usopp was right. That man has a big gun fetish._'

"So everyone's in the car as Dragon is rushing but going the speed limit towards the hospital,"

'_How the hell can you rush yet go the speed limit? That doesn't make any damn sense._'

"And after Bellemere practically screamed our ears off for him not going faster, we finally made it. But the really funny thing was that the hospital was only three blocks away from the fairgrounds. Hahahahahahaha. The next thing I knew everyone was rushing to the entrance and I think it was Bellemere, but it might have been me, who snagged a wheelchair and went flying down the hallway. Wait, no that was me because right before I got in front of the elevator I noticed that the wheelchair was really light only to realize that I forgot to let your mother sit down on it. Hahahahahahahahaha."

Are you freaking serious? Did the fact that this man's wife who was about to give birth was probably struggling to even get out of the car, not to mention walking must have been really hard for her too? The hell?

"So, I'll fast forward a little bit since you probably don't want to know how much I struggled to fill out the paper work. I mean it was really hard to even put your mother's name down for the patient in labor. Hahahaha."

'_If you don't want to tell me then why are you even talking about it?_'

"So now we're all in the delivery room with your mom, but the doctors or nurses hadn't come yet. I don't know why though. Anyways, I remembered that my bladder was about to explode and your mother somehow knew so she told me to go use the restroom. I didn't want to because you could have been born any second but she said that it was alright. Reluctantly I left but I made sure to hurry because I was going to be a father and I couldn't miss that opportunity of holding my child after it was born. Finally I had reached the bathroom but there was a sign saying that it was out of order. I was almost half tempted to use the women's restroom but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Instead I went to the floor below and right when I turned the corner to get to the bathroom I saw a line. There was a really long line to use the bathroom. I didn't want to have to wait so I asked a passing doctor if there were any others but he said no. I decided to go to the floor below again and finally I saw a bathroom. That was a miracle because as soon as I stepped foot in it I could feel myself about to leak—"

Ace closes his eyes and puts his hand up once more. "Again, you don't have to paint that picture. I got it."

"Oh," Roger blinks his eyes and starts laughing. "—aha, I guess I don't. Hahahaha. After my relief I went back to your mother's room only to find out that she already had the baby and that she was moved. Being a new father I was distraught that they would have the baby without me but there's nothing I could really do since it was already done. After another ten minutes of looking for the room —you know, they didn't even have the decency of telling me which room it was— I finally found it but when I came Banchina had already told me that the doctors assumed Dragon was the father. I was devastated. I thought that he was my best friend, how could he do something like this to me? I asked him about it and he told me that he tried to explain to the doctors the situation but they thought he was just trying to lighten the mood during the delivery. I couldn't do anything except apologize for thinking something like that."

Roger closes his eyes and gives his son a huge smile. "And that's why you thought that your Uncle Dragon was your father and I was your uncle."

That technically doesn't explain why he thought Dragon was his father for all twenty-one years of his life. All that explained was what happened that day, nothing else.

At least this story didn't take that much of his sanity like the last one did. But man, he's probably gonna have to speak to a shrink if he keeps talking to this man. '_Alright, I'm not going to ask him any more questions. I'm done. I just gotta wait for him to ask me if there's anything else so I can say no and that'll be the end of this damn torturous bonding thing that I'm forced to go through._'

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Ace?"

'_Haha, you wish there was._' Ace opens his mouth and out comes: "Why do Luffy and I live with gramps and not you guys?"

Not even a second passes before Ace realizes his mistake as his eyes budge out and his jaw drops. '_ARE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO SHUTTING THE HELL UP, GENIUS?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!_'

_**5:24 p.m.**_

"A blank is a common type of bonding, in which the electro-negativity difference between the bonded atoms is small or nonexistent?" Sabo looks up from the book and over towards his younger friend. "And you can't say _it's that one thing that does what it does because that's how it works_, Luffy. I'm not Ace but I'm not gonna let you just try to confuse me cause you don't wanna do this either."

Damn, Sabo knows him too well. Luffy doesn't want to study right now. He wants to help Auntie Rouge finish cooking, especially since he was finally getting the hang of properly beating up the dough with the unnatural soft fighting style so the air in the oven wouldn't use any sorcery to make holes in it out of jealousy.

Luffy can't look at the contents of the book since the blonde is hiding it from him but that shouldn't matter since he finally got all of vocabulary words down, right? Wrong… well, sort of. He can remember the definitions really well; it's just trying to place the weird, Latin words to them. And this is why all of these weird words should have a nickname or some sort of code; it's hard to remember which one is which.

Alright, he can do this. It's not hard. Nope, not hard at all. All he needs to do is remember some sort of clue as to which word it is and that's it. All he'll even let himself remember how his brother was helping himself study yesterday too.

The young brunette shakes his head, forcing himself from even trying to remember. Ace helping him study like that is going on the list of things that he wants to purposely forget, just like the hole in the ceiling incident and the attempt to take a picture of gramps' room with Usopp when they were finally able to get in and they tried to hide under the bed to not get caught. Yep, those three things go on the top of the list that he wants to forget. Sure, him studying with Ace didn't cause him any sort of physical abuse or trauma that would affect him later on in life but his brother made him watch two pieces of good food being eaten. That's torment in itself. Either that or he's just a glutton.

…

Yeah, that was absolute torture, but back to this studying. What the heck was it called?

Sabo continues to look at his friend, seeing that Luffy is trying to think, either that or he might be a little constipated. "Luffy?"

Said brunette looks at the blonde. "It's a bonding one, right?"

"Yeah, it's a common type of bonding."

Luffy opens his mouth to try and get more information from his friend but before he can say anything Sabo cuts him off.

"That's the only hint I'm gonna give you."

And hearing that makes the young student close his mouth with a pout on his face right afterwards. He ignores his friend chuckling as he tries to remember something. Okay, Sabo sucks, but Luffy already came to that conclusion earlier today. But back to this damn thing.

Luffy's eyes sparkle as he remembers which word it is. "Oh, OH! That's what it is! It's the one that starts with a C!"

Sabo looks at the book to see if he's right and smiles brightly before looking back at his friend. "Yeah, but you gotta tell me what it's called."

The sparkle in his eyes quickly dies as Luffy is trying to remember. "It's, uh, uhh, the co-ooh-va-leh-sah-ooh um, uh thingy bond."

"Take your time Luffy but not too much if you want to help Auntie Rouge cook still."

Sabo should not be pressuring him like this. It's not helping. Of course he wants to help Auntie Rouge cook, but damn it he has to do this first. Okay, focus Luffy. It's that one bond that starts with a C. He already got that established and the ooh-va-leh part sounds familiar too, he's just probably saying it wrong. There has to be another part of the word that he can remember. Something ooh-va-leh-int maybe? Oh, it is! It's the lint one! The one that has the lint on it and the only vocabulary word that starts with a C. Why did it take him so long to remember the lint one?

The sparkle comes back to Luffy's eyes as he tells Sabo which one it is. "Heeheeh, it's the Coovalint Bond."

Sabo looks down again to see if he got it right and ignoring the fact that Luffy mispronounced it he sees that his friend did. "It's pronounce Covalent, but yeah it is that one." He looks back at Luffy. "How'd you remember that?"

The sparkly eyes hide behind closed lids as an excited smile goes on the now bouncy student's face. "Cause it starts with a C."

"Huh?" Sabo looks dumbfounded. That's the reason?

"Plus you said that it has tiny atoms and lint can be small like that too, so that's how I got it."

Sabo wants to question that logic, he really does, but at the same time he's not even gonna bother with it. His friend got the question right so it doesn't even matter, but really? '_No, don't think about it. Do not become an Ace and question his mentality. It's just Luffy. Happy go lucky, fun loving, no sense making Luffy._'

Alright, Sabo has to do something to distract himself from his friend's logic because even though he said he's not going to think about it doesn't mean that he'll actually follow through. That thought is just going to sit in the back of his mind and he'll end up thinking about it until he has a mini exploding episode which will drive him mildly crazy if he doesn't distract himself right now.

Okay, what can he think about? What about Ace, and the fact that the poor soul had been in the living room with Uncle Roger for over half an hour? Ooh, the poor thing.

Nah, he shouldn't think about that either. Not only will he pity his friend even more, he might actually try to go out there and help his friend out but he doesn't want to interrupt them from whatever they're talking about either so, yeah. '_Sorry bro, but if it counts you're a trooper._'

Wait, Ace is bonding with his dad. So why hadn't that question came up until just now? Ugh, maybe Luffy's rubbing off on him. '_Nope, nope, nope, nope. Not gonna happen. I'm just thinking too much. He's not rubbing off on me. If anything I should be rubbing off on him. _Finally getting out of his musings Sabo turns to Auntie Rouge. "Auntie, may I ask you a family matter question?"

Rouge turns the stove on low to let the contents simmer a little. After doing so she turns her attention to the young blonde with a smile on her face. "Yes Sabo, you may."

Sabo closes the book, ignores the fact that Luffy is sneaking out of his seat to go over by the stove hoping that he'll be able to peek inside, and lets out a small chuckle before asking. "I'm just curious. How come you or Uncle Roger never told Ace the truth? I mean you guys just let Ace go on believing that he was Uncle Dragon's son all of his life. Why?"

Rouge closes her eyes. "Yes, that is a family related question." She opens them and takes her apron off while heading towards the table. When she reaches it she takes a seat. "The truth is Mr. Garp had promised us that he was going to tell Ace on his fifth birthday but either due to him being an older man or for another reason he never told. Uncle Roger and I had discussed it for quite some time but thought it best to just leave it as it was, especially after Mr. Garp had it in writing."

Mr. Grandfather Garp had something in writing? Wait, that means that it has to be important then. "Can I ask what it was or is?"

Rouge lets out a soft laugh. "Of course. You are of age to know and your uncle must be telling Ace about it too. Mr. Garp had put in writing that he wanted custody of Ace," she looks over to Luffy, seeing the young brunette picking up the tongs and lifting the lid but he instantly stops when he sees her, making another soft laugh leave her mouth. "—and you too Luffy," she looks back at Sabo, "—to raise them in the _**art**_ of his training."

A comical sweat drop goes down the side of Sabo's face. "Is that what he calls it?"

"If we wanted to, Sabo, we probably could have taken Mr. Garp to court for our son but that would have been a really bad idea for many reasons."

'_Oh, yeah, I could totally see why._'

"It was also an idea for Mr. Garp, Uncle Roger, Dragon, Ace, Luffy, and I to buy a house so we could live together, that way there would be no confusion or complications. And of course I'm sure that you would have moved in by now, especially with your run away attempt."

Sabo lets out a sheepish laugh and rubs the back of his head. Right, of course Auntie Rouge knew about that. She and Uncle Roger do live right around the corner, which is only four houses away so it wouldn't have been that hard to hear all of the commotion that day.

"Um, so," Sabo starts as he brings his hand down, "—h-how come we, uh, everyone never moved in with each other?" Sabo sees Luffy coming over so he scoots down a little for the younger to have a seat.

Rouge looks up at the ceiling, trying to find the best way to say it. "How do I word this?" She closes her eyes and smiles. "I'll try it Roger's way for once." When she opens her eyes she sees but ignores the raised eyebrow on the blonde's face as she gives him her answer. "In short, your grandfather, Mr. Garp, scares us."

Yep. That pretty much sums it all up. Sabo didn't know if it was possible or not to scare the adults but apparently it is. Even the grown folk are scared of the man. Mr. Sengoku is the only person that he knows of who isn't.

"Just the thought of living with him, under one roof makes Uncle Dragon really uneasy,"

That probably has something to do with his childhood.

"—strikes fear into my husband's heart,"

It's not only Uncle Roger who gets struck with fear. That old man brings the definition of fear alive when anyone is around him.

"—and though I love him with all of my heart I'm also a little timid around him. Not to mention I don't like the idea of spending over ฿500 for groceries every week. I spend a little under half with just Uncle Roger and Uncle Dragon and I know that you boys eat a good portion as well but with Mr. Garp, we would probably be better off with just purchasing a buffet for our meals."

Yeah, that also sums it up too.

"And please, don't get me wrong. Uncle Roger and I love Ace with all of our being. It would be a dream come true to live with him but the fear that we have for Mr. Garp is unfortunately much greater." A smile spreads across Rouge's face." I must sound like a bad mother."

"Oh, no. No, you don't. I know that you guys love Ace. You both would spend so much time with Ace and you acted so much like parents to him, which we know now that you are so that explains that, but it's completely understandable. Mr. Grandfather Garp—"

Luffy turns to look at his friend with a smile on his face. "He got you to call him that too? Haha, I can't wait to tell Ace."

Sabo looks at the little pipsqueak and whispers: "Shut up, you're not telling him anything if you want any more help, Luffy."

Technically speaking Sabo didn't mention anything with the zombies so Luffy doesn't have to worry about him not helping out with that. Sabo must mean no more help with studying is all, giving him a good payback for the blonde jerk pinning him down and letting Ace tickle him. Yeah, he's totally gonna tell.

Sabo sees the smile on the younger's face before he just shakes his head and finishes speaking. "—is a very terrifying man, so I don't blame that decision at all. If anything I'm surprised that you guys live as close to him as you do."

"Well, our sons do live here so we have to be close to them." Rouge smiles at Luffy, who blinks then returns the smile. She gets up and puts the apron back on before heading back to the stove to check on the meat.

_**5:31 p.m.**_

"Oh, and this is another thing between you and me, Ace," Roger leans forward once more, not even bothering to look if anyone is coming into the living room this time. "—if you or Luffy ever choose to get married and have kids, know that your grandfather will take them from you."

Dark eyes blink, look down at the mustache, blink again, and then look at Mustache in the eyes. "…What?"

Roger leans against the recliner and taps his fingers on the arms. "Your grandfather had gotten it in writing sometime last week if you or Luffy ever had children of your own then he would have custody of them."

Ace is trying to make sense out of that, any kind of sense but it's just not working. Why the hell would the old geezer want him or Luffy to have kids? Why the hell would they have kids anytime soon anyways? They still have quite a few years to go before even thinking about kids and concerning Luffy, his brother should just get fixed. Wait, the correct term is getting a Fasciectomy. Yeah, Luffy is better off getting one of those later on, or maybe he should get one now. Is that legal to give a minor that treatment? Hmm, he should look that up later. '_Yeah, I need to remember to do that later on tonight. I can't imagine Luffy having any children of his own._'

"Why? He already has Uncle Dragon and … you, I guess, and me and Lu. Why else would he need to torment kids?" Would the old man even be alive by the time they -erm he gets married and has kids?

Roger lets out a sigh and shakes his head, his mustache moving with every movement. "It's because he tried to raise Dragon to go into the military but your grandfather said that he started too late with that, hence when you and Luffy were born he took you both under his wings and tried it again."

"Yeah, and he started," Ace puts his hands up and does the quotation marks sign with his fingers, "—_**training**_ us when we were kids."

"That is true but he thought that was also too late of an age."

"How? I was eight when we had our _**little**_ snow hiking trip. That was the first time I thought that he was completely insane. Have you an idea what he did to us? He made us walk up that slope in nothing but our under clothes. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I got frostbite in places I didn't even know existed back then."

A small chuckle leaves Roger's mouth.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I know what you're talking about. Dragon and I had to go through the same thing when we were fifteen. We hiked up that slope then had to sleep in the cave that same night with barely anything on. I'm surprised that we didn't freeze to death. The only difference, though, was that he left us to ourselves. With you boys, he was there, wasn't he?"

"Oh no. He left us to go to some warm cabin. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to take care of a five year old Luffy while I was freezing my butt off? Not to mention we had to hunt our own food at nighttime with no help of any kind of light _**or**_ an adult. I should have called Child Protection Services if I knew how to use the phone back then." Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that old man's brain? Any child would die in that type of situation. Hell, any grown person could have died in that situation.

Ignoring his son's lovely story Roger continues to tell Ace Garp's plan. "Well he has it in writing that when yours and Luffy's children are one years of age then he's going to be their guardian. He went to court and already got it approved by the judge and all of that other fancy law stuff that they do. He wants to start training the kids as quickly as he can. They do say the third time's the charm so I guess that's what he's going for."

"There's no way that can be legal." Ace raises an eyebrow. "How'd he get the judge to approve something like that?"

Roger lets out a nervous chuckle before he clears his throat. "Basically, your grandfather scares him."

What the hell did that old man do to someone who has authority? "Even a judge who has the law on his side?"

"Yes, even a judge who has the law on his side."

'_He's going for the most insane person to ever live in existence if you ask me._' Ace closes his eyes and lets all of this information just sink in. '_The crazy old coot tried but failed to turn Dragon to go military. He then tried to have a shot with me and Lu but apparently that's not working out as planned either. So now if I have any kids— cause I'm making sure that Luffy's gonna get fixed— then the geezer is gonna try with them? Not only that but he already has custody over my unborn child or children? _

_Okay, seriously, there's something wrong with this picture. The old man clearly isn't sane to be thinking like this. I mean he wasn't sane to begin with but come on, this is just off the charts. Just how long has he been planning this in the first place? And what if I do want to raise my kids? What would I have I have do? Dress them up as a dog and try to fool the old man? I can't even go to court to try and get them since the judge would probably just dismiss the case as soon as he either sees the old man or hears his name out of fear. I won't have a freaking chance to win. _

_You know what? I'm not gonna even think about it. I'll just wait for that damn day to come so I don't have white hair at a really early age. That is the best thing to do, right? I mean older people usually tell us young folks to not worry about the future too much and to live our lives, right? Alright then: Ace, if you have any sex with a girl please make sure that you strap up really good, as in put at least three condoms on at a time just to make sure she doesn't get pregnant. Either that, or just turn full blown gay. Wait no, that's too much. I don't want to end up dressing in drag; that's not me. It'll probably just be easier if I stayed in the closet about it. Not being in drag but being gay. The gay where people just mistake me for being a pretty boy and debate with their friends if a girl must be lucky enough to have me or if I actually am gay cause no guy should be that pretty. Yeah, definitely that type of gay. I mean I don't have an issue with anyone dressing up in drag but I'm not doing it. That goes in the same damn category with me being a male stripper. It's not happening. The only person I'll strip for is who ever I'm fucking. The damn public doesn't need to see me show my body off— hold on. What is wrong with me? The fuck am I thinking about? Shit, how the hell did I even get to this fucking topic?_

_Damn it, gramps! Do you see what you're doing to me? You're scaring me not to get any older! Not only that but you're making me not even want to be bi-sexual any more._

_**5:42 p.m.**_

Luffy is just looking at all of the ingredients on the counter, trying to figure out what kind of dessert Auntie Rouge is going to make. There's a box of that stuff that makes Jell-O without any flavor, water, plain yogurt, sugar, lemon juice, a small carton of heavy cream, a giant orange that looks more red than orange, and salt. What can a person do with these ingredients? Especially with that giant red-ish orange?

"Luffy," Rouge calls as she rinses off the whisk and a mixing bowl.

Said student looks at her. "Yeah?"

She dries the two items off before walking towards him. "Would you be a dear and juice the grapefruit for me?"

Luffy looks on the counter for any sign of the small bunches of fruit but the only fruit that he sees is the giant orange. "But I don't see any grapes."

A laughs leaves Rouge's mouth. "No, the grapefruit. It's that big citric fruit sitting by the yogurt."

"Oh." He grabs a parry knife and carefully starts to cut the fruit down the middle, all the while making sure that the hand holding the fruit is far from the knife. He clearly remembers how Ace saved him from cutting his fingers off the last time he tried to cut something. It would have been awful since his blood would have been all over their food. Oh, and he would probably have to go to the emergency. Hmm, would they even be able to put his hand back together if that did happen? He's gonna have to remember to ask someone that one day.

"Auntie,"

Rouge sprinkles some gelatin in a small cup with a little bit of cold water before turning towards Luffy. "Yes?"

Sabo takes a drink of his orange juice as he's just watching the two make the dessert. They're making Yogurt Mousse with Grapefruit Gel-something. He's never been one for knowing names of what he eats. He just eats it and thanks the person for making it.

Luffy holds one of the halves in his hand and starts to squeeze the fruit, making sure that the juice goes inside the measuring cup that Auntie Rouge had placed there for him. "Is it called a grapefruit because scientists had injected DNA from grapes into an orange? But if they did then how come it's so much bigger than regular oranges?"

Sadly the orange juice that Sabo was about to swallow had been sprayed out of his mouth and is covering the table's surface. The good thing is that Luffy's book and notes had been placed in the backpack which had been put on the floor, so that didn't get messed up. But back to the problem at hand. Wait, no, it's not a problem. It's just Luffy living up to being Luffy, if that makes any sense.

Rouge brings her hand up to cover her mouth and she lets herself laugh for a few seconds, not seeing the young brunette look at her with a questioning gaze. After she's finished she brings a finger up to wipe her right eye. "No, that's not the reason why they are called grapefruits. There are no grape DNA in the fruit."

"There's not? Then why is it called a grapefruit?" Why would someone name it grapefruit if there are not grapes involved? What kind of stupid retard would do that?

"It's called a grapefruit because of how it's grown." She takes the yogurt and sugar and begins to whisk them together.

"Oh," Luffy finishes juicing one of the halves and works on the other. "—so it grows on a vine."

"No, not because of that either. Grapefruits grow on a tree but when they grow they look like a cluster of grapes." Rouge explains as she adds the lemon juice to the mix.

"Oh~ okay, I got it now."

Sabo takes a few paper towels and wets them, planning on cleaning the mess that he made. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, people grow them to look like grapes but then they get too big so they sell them and try it again with the next bunch." Luffy turns to look at Auntie Rouge. "But don't they know that it's not gonna work since it hasn't for however long grapefruits have been alive?"

Rouge opens her mouth in an attempt to correct him but something catches her eyes. She looks over to Sabo to see the blonde shaking his head while mouthing the words "Please don't explain it. Just say yes, please," making her giggle. Luffy must have made Sabo reach his limit. Looking back at the wondering brunette she just smiles at him before dismissing the subject. "Luffy, can you set the front right burner on medium?"

Luffy quickly forgets his question as he jumps up, still excited to help his aunt cook. "Sure."

Sabo is so glad that she decided to change the subject. He shakes his head and laughs to himself but is cut short when the back door opens. When he looks to see who it is his face drops for a second before he smiles and a chuckle leaves his mouth. It's Grandpa Garp and he's wet. Right, he was supposed to be practicing his swimming, huh? Yeah, it was on the list of chores that he and Ace had to do this morning.

"Mmm-hmm-mmm. It smells so good in here, Rouge." Garp walks up towards the island as he's drying his head with a towel. He turns his attention to his grandson. "Luffy, you're keeping out of trouble, right?"

Luffy looks to see his grandpa and brightly smiles, waiting for Auntie Rouge to tell him to do something else and also is away from the stove. He doesn't want to get hit for being too close to it. "Uh-huh."

"He's helping me cook, Dad." Rouge puts a little water in a pan and places it on the burner that Luffy had turned on.

'_Dad?_' Both Sabo and Luffy simultaneously think. Did grandpa force her into calling him that? Did he hit her with one of his many named fists before? He probably did. Huh, no wonder she's scared of him.

Just the thought of that makes both Sabo and Luffy shiver in fear.

"That's good to hear."

Rouge turns around and holds the wooden spoon against her right shoulder. "Dad, you know that it's close to dinner."

A big grin goes on Garp's face. "And it smells wonderful—"

"Meaning," Rouge interrupts him as she taps the spoon against her shoulder, "—that you need to wash up. You were outside swimming—"

"In water…" Garp says, hoping that he doesn't have to leave the wonderful scent but the look that he's getting from his daughter —because he proclaimed it and she has no choice but to accept it or else she'd get hit again— lets him know that it's not going to work.

"… I can smell chlorine all over you and I don't want you to get it in your food for you to get sick."

The beast can actually get sick? Since when? As far as Sabo and Luffy knows, he's always been healthy. Always, but on a more important note, good job Auntie Rouge. Though she most likely got hit from him before she is still able to stand up to him; something that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy don't even dare dream about but hopefully she'll give them enough courage to do it one day.

The big grin quickly dies as Garp unwillingly gives up and sulks. "Fine, but I'm only doing it because you're cooking."

Well, never mind having courage. It seems the only way someone can stand up to him is if they know how to cook.

A smile goes on Rouge's face as she turns back to the stove. "Thank you Dad."

Garp just turns on his heels and grumbles something about "It's my house" and "I should be able to eat how I want to."

All Sabo and Luffy can do is just blink at the scene before they both come to a single conclusion: they need to learn how to cook like professionals.

A knock on the back door brings Sabo out of his thought before he heads over to answer it. "I got it." When he opens the door he sees Nami smiling and waving at him. "Hey, what's up Nami?"

"Hi Sabo, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." Sabo takes a step to the side to let her in.

"Hello Sabo."

Oh fuck. The only thing that his mind is letting him see is the damn buttless leather chaps right now. Why the hell can he see those damn things that Ace threw in the trash? Something horrible is about to happen if his mind is forcing to see those damn things.

…

Maybe Ace should have burnt them instead of throwing them away…

No, no. It's fine. He's just being paranoid. Just because she's here doesn't mean that anything is gonna happen. Haha, of course nothing's gonna happen. Grandpa Garp is here so nothing bad can happen tonight.

"Sabo?"

Her voice brings the blonde back. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

Nojiko gently pushes her way pass the blonde, laughing to herself. "Yeah, I can see that."

Rouge turns from the stove and sees the young women. "Hello Nojiko. Nami."

The sisters greet the older woman. "Hello auntie."

Ace enters the kitchen, rubbing his head. He's finally free. He had lost time of how long he's been in the living room with that mustache but he doesn't care. All he knows is that dinner is almost done and he gets to eat soon.

Sabo quickly makes his way to the older brunette. "Ace,"

Said male looks up from hearing how Sabo's voice sounds. The tone in his friend's voice seems really serious. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Please, prepare for the worse."

"What are you talking about?" What does he mean? Ace already spent who knows how long with his mother's husband. What the hell could actually be worse than that?

Sabo doesn't say anything. He just points his thumb over his shoulder to show his friend.

Following the finger Ace sees Nami and a little to the right does he see— Oh fuck. Wasn't his day already fucked up enough? What the hell is she doing here?

Rouge turns her attention to the sisters once more. "It's close to dinner time. Would you girls like to stay for dinner?"

Ace can feel his eyes get wider. '_Mom, what are you doing?_'

Nojiko looks over towards her freckled friend and an _**innocent**_ smile goes across her face before she looks back at the older woman. "We would love to auntie, wouldn't we," she nudges Nami with her elbow, getting her attention before nodding her head over towards Luffy, "—Nami?"

Nami lightly shakes her head and narrows her eyes at Nojiko, mouthing: "I don't like you." The only thing that does is make her sister's smile get even bigger. Oh, her sister is such a bitch at times.

Rouge nods her head before turning back to the stove. "Can you ladies help me with the plates?"

'_Mom, stop it. Please stop. Please?_'

"And can you boys go wash up for dinner?" Rouge asks as Nami go to the cupboard to grabs the plates.

Luffy is the first to move as he hops up. "Okay, auntie."

Sabo puts his hand on the nearly crying brunette's shoulder, trying to tug Ace towards the half-bathroom. "C'mon Ace."

"But Sabo, _**she's **_here." Ace whines as he's being pulled out of the kitchen.

Nojiko hides her laughter by feigning innocent. If he's doing all of this now then she's going to have so much fun with him during dinner tonight. "I wonder what's wrong with Ace."

Nami just shakes her head. Poor Ace. She can already tell that he's going to be tormented tonight.

_**6:10 p.m.**_

The dining room table is set as everyone is sitting down, everyone except for Luffy. He's doing a small favor for Nami but because of that he is now holding up dinner.

"I'm sorry." Nami has her head down as she apologizes to Grandpa Garp for the fifth time.

"You said it was for school, right?" Garp asks.

"Yes sir," the redhead answers back with her head still down. She doesn't want to see what potential wrath could be in the old man's eyes. It's bad enough that she's the reason dinner is being held up.

"Bwahaha. You don't have to be so formal. Yes, you have to have manners but you can look at me, you know."

'_I don't blame her for not looking at him._' Ace thinks as he pats his growling stomach. He knows that she's scared of him and he can clearly remember their conversation over the computer last Saturday. She and Usopp have been hit by the old man, permanently putting fear in them.

"Rouge," Garp calls to her.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Be a dear and go fetch Luffy so we can eat."

"Yes sir. Excuse me." Rouge says as she gets up and leaves the room with a smile on her face, not knowing that she just left five other people who would have love to do that task for her.

_**6:11 p.m.**_

"Luffy." Rouge knocks on the door.

"I'm coming." Luffy opens the door and is about to step out so he can eat but stops when he sees her shake her head. "Auntie?"

"Are you finished helping Nami with that work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Before you come eat can you put what I gave you on over your pants, please?"

"Oh, okay."

_**6:12 p.m.**_

Rouge enters the dining room and takes a seat next to Nami with a warm smile on her face.

Roger sees his wife coming back but notices that Luffy isn't with her. "Is Luffy not coming, Hon?"

"He is," she takes a seat across from Roger, "—he's just doing something really quick. He should be coming any moment now."

Both Ace and Sabo look over to Rouge as she takes a sip of her drink.

Right when Garp is about so say something he sees Luffy round the corner and enter the dining room from the living room. Ah, his daughter was on the dot with that one.

"Hey Luffy," Nojiko starts, "—it's about time that you came—" she sees the young brunette wearing the buttless leather chaps that she'd bought for Ace's torment over his pants and she starts to laugh. How did he end up getting a hold of those? Sure, he was the one who let her in Ace's room in the first place but she told him that they were for his brother. Oh well, this should turn out to be hilarious. "Hahahahahaha…"

Nami looks over towards her sister, raising an eyebrow in question from the sudden laughter. "What's so funny?"

Nojiko just nods her head towards Luffy.

Nami turns her head and smiles when she sees her friend. Really, what's Nojiko laughing at? "Hey Luffy, thanks again for—" She can't finish thanking him when she sees the black material tightly wrapped around his legs, making blood rush to her face. What the hell is he wearing?!

Garp sees his grandson and just raises an eyebrow. Where did he get that?

Rouge smiles when she sees Luffy. She's glad that they fit him. She was a little worried that the waist might have been too big on him but they look like they fit just fine. He must still be growing.

Roger sees Luffy and nods his head in approval. They look good on him. They make him look manly.

Sabo turns to see what the big fuss is about and nearly chokes on his saliva. '_What the hell?_'

Ace turns towards the younger brunette and is about to say something but the words die in his mouth as he sees Luffy. If he had anything in his hand then it would have dropped from seeing Luffy. What the hell is his brother wearing?!

Sabo turns to Ace and sees how his friend is just as shocked as he is if not more. Ace's eyes are huge, like really huge. Of course he can't blame his friend. Those damn abominations somehow found their way back in the house. How the hell did that happen?!

Sabo whispers to his friend. "I thought that we got rid of those."

"We did." Ace turns to the blonde. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"You threw them away outside. I was with you when you did."

Ace narrows his eyes as he looks at the detestable item. "I know I should've burned them." He looks back at Sabo. "Why didn't you tell me to do that?"

"Me?" Is Ace serious? "It's not my fault?" Sabo quietly hisses.

Garp interrupts the twos quiet conversation. "Luffy, where did you get that from?"

Luffy opens his mouth but someone beats him to it. Is that why everyone is doing something weird? Because of these cool pants?

Rouge answers. "I found them on the sidewalk on my way here. They were brand new with a tag still on and looked like they would fit him." She sees Garp about to say something but beats him to it. "That's why I was late, Dad."

Roger lets out an small laugh. "Ah, I wonder who would throw out such a nice pair of chaps. They would even make the geekiest of men look like good cowboys."

Nojiko turns her amused attention towards Ace with a wide grin on her face before looking back at Luffy. "Hey Shorty, you should model them off."

Luffy blinks his eyes. "Huh?"

Nami quickly turns to her sister. "NOJIKO!" No, Luffy shouldn't do anything of that sort. Those chaps look really tight on his legs as it is and if he turns around then… then she'll see his… No! He really shouldn't model them off. Not at all. There's no way that she can look at his backside. None.

Garp rubs his chin in thought. "Hmm, they do look rather good on him. Go ahead Luffy. Model them for us."

Sabo and Ace can't believe what they just heard. The old coot wants him to do… what? "WHAT?!"

Luffy looks at his grandfather for a second, scratching the back of his head. He doesn't understand why everyone is acting the way they are just because he's wearing these. "Uh… okay." He takes five steps then turns around, walking the other way so everyone can see him.

Roger shakes his head. "Not like that, Luffy. You have to do it like you're on the catwalk."

Luffy wants to say something but he can't think of anything so he just stays quiet. What's a catwalk, again? Is it for cats? Why would he go down a walk that's for cats? He's not even gonna bother asking that question. Sometimes everyone just says things that don't make any sense.

Putting her thumb and index finger in her mouth Nojiko whistles loudly, wanting to encourage Luffy. She really hopes that he'll do it just to see Sabo and Ace's reactions, especially Ace's. "And don't forget to strut your stuff!"

Nami looks at her sister like she's lost her mind before shaking her head, trying to hide the blush. There is no way that she can be in here if he's going to actually model those… things off. "Um, excuse me, I got to, uh, gotta, I-uh," Nami stands up, "…excuse me." She quickly leaves the table, making the kitchen her destination. She'll return to the dining room in a little bit. She just needs to get away… now!

Nojiko just laughs at her sister's embarrassment as she rushes out the room. Man, is it fun to do that.

Rouge sees Luffy turn around and she smiles. She did a good job altering them for her nephew.

Sabo looks at the damn chaps but he has to admit, they don't look too shabby. "You know," he leans towards Ace, "—they don't look too bad on him."

Ace directs his gaze at his friend. Is he serious? "Whose side are you on?"

'_It's not a matter of being on a side._' The blonde just chuckles. "I'm just saying they fit him."

"Yeah, a little too much."

"It's not that bad, Ace."

"The hell it's not. They're tight on his thighs and I can see his ass a little too good because of it."

Luffy turns to face everyone again but this time he doesn't walk. "I don't really feel comfortable doing this."

"Just one more time, Luffy?" Nojiko asks as she smiles sweetly at him. She didn't expect Luffy to be the one who wore them but seeing Ace's reaction to this is priceless. He looks better than a gaping fish out of water who's about to be on someone's sushi plate.

Ace wants to flip the table and grab Luffy by the hand to take him to his room just so the twerp can take those damn things off. The only reason why he's not doing it is because his mom is at the table. She doesn't need to see him rage about this. Well that and because he doesn't want to get his ass whooped by his grandfather either.

Choosing not to do what he wants to he sees the damn things hug his brother's legs as if they were a second layer of skin. Huh, skin. Maybe if Luffy wore that last Saturday then that would have made their sweet mess a little better— '_What the hell? Why the hell am I thinking about that for?_'

See, those damn things are evil.

"Hurry up and sit down so we can eat." Ace says needing to do anything to make sure that he doesn't have any unnecessary thoughts, especially not with his mom, Nojiko, or his grandfather around. With his mom, he doesn't know how she'll react. Nojiko? She'll never let him live it down. With his grandfather? He'd rather let Hell break loose before that happens.

Garp nods his head in agreement. Luffy's little thing made him forget that he's hungry. "Ah, that's right. Take a seat Luffy."

Nojiko frowns at the fact that the show is over. She looks at Ace and scowls at him. "Kill joy."

Ace narrows his eyes at her and mouths the word "Bitch." Really, what the fuck was she thinking to even buy those in the first place?

_**9:01 p.m.**_

The green towel finds its way drying the water drops off the neck. It would be successful in drying the skin if water didn't keep dripping from the ends of Ace's hair.

Ace finally decides to give up drying his body. He could always dry his hair but he just doesn't feel like it. Huh, being lazy can suck at times. That must also explain why he hasn't put any clothes on yet. So here he is, water dripping from his hair unto his face, chest, and back and he's completely naked. He should probably lock his doors just so no one gets a nude surprise if they decide to barge in. He should but that damn laziness is just kicking his butt right now.

Oh well. The only ones home are that old man and Luffy. His mom and Mustache had left about half an hour after their dessert. Damn Mustached had told everyone that he and Ace had bonded and Nojiko was a complete bitch about it, teasing him every chance that she could. After his mom and the sperm donor left the sisters had left too. Sabo had left against his will and decided to go home so his so called "father" wouldn't bitch about him not being there. Poor Sabo.

But back to Ace and his nudity.

Actually, if anything, Luffy should be more motivation for him to put something on. Especially since he saw the twerp in those damn things. And the debating starts.

'_Do I lay down on my bed wet and completely in my birthday suit or do I find the strength to look for some clothes? The good thing about being nude is that I don't gotta do anything. The bad thing about me laying down is that I'll get my pillow and covers wet. Now the good thing about getting something on is that I won't have to hide if someone wants to come in. The bad thing is that I have to make an effort to put something on. Or I could put those damn stripper pants on an—_

_What. The. HELL!?_

_I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell do I keep having these weird ass thoughts today? You know what, just for my own amusement I'm gonna put those damn pants on._' Ace starts walking towards his closet. '_I must be out of my fucking mind._'

Making it to his closet Ace opens the doors and heads to the back, not even bothering to turn the closet light on. It's bad enough that he's going do this damn thing anyways, there's no need for him to look at the blasted item as he grabs it.

He finally reaches it and takes it off the hanger before he turns to walk out of the closet, all the while water drops are still dripping on his chest and back. Once he's out of the closet he closes the door and heads for his mirror on the back of it. Ace looks at the shiny, black material once before shaking his head. "I'm gonna get her back somehow. How?" He bends down a little to put his right leg in the pant leg. "—I don't know but I'll get her."

After he has his leg through he put his other in the pant leg but when he place his left foot on the floor he steps on something small but hard. "Agh, damn it." Ace finishes putting the pants on and leaves it unbutton; he's solely focused on his aching foot. Bringing his foot up he sees the object for his pain: a small screw that he didn't use on his door. "I thought I picked them all up…"

A small chuckle leaves his mouth before his reflection catches his eyes. Nearly black hair is still dripping water onto his face, chest and back. Tight pecks and chiseled abs that may need to be worked on a little. "Haa, I am slacking off. I'll start exercising tomorrow." His name is vertically tattooed down his left triceps. And then, these leather pants.

Ace turns his body to the side a little, checking himself out. They are tight. Not enough for his legs to not breathe but if he wore anything under them then he'd be very uncomfortable. But other than the fact that they are tight on him, they're not _**too**_ bad. Sure, if someone were to walk into his room right now then not only would they be able to see his backside but also his package. His goods that he hasn't been able to properly use in a really long time. His shlong that he wants to put in someone and just pound the hell out of—

"The hell are these thoughts coming from? Sheesh, I get it, I'm sexually frustrated, but damn it, this is getting ridiculous. You know what," Ace brings his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and just rubs it. "—I'm not even gonna think about it. I put these damn things on," he brings his hand down and feels something on his side, making him forget what he was going to say. "—huh, what is this?"

"Hey, Ace," Luffy walks through the bathroom and closes the door once he get to the older's room with his chemistry book in hand. "—are you still gonna help me study—" the rest of the words die as he sees Ace. He's wearing the other shiny pants that Nojiko wanted to surprise him with. They're really tight on Ace. He can see Ace's ass. Well, technically speaking he can't see his ass because of the black pants but he can see the shape of Ace's backside really well. It's round and cupped and pretty to look at and—

'_Damn it. Now those stupid horomone things might come back._'

"Yeah, let me just," Ace starts as he begins to turn around, seeing Luffy from the corner of his eyes. It seems like his brother took those damn things off. Good, he shouldn't have been wearing them in the first place.

Luffy doesn't hear anything, he's just staring at the older's lower half. The backside isn't the only part that's easy to see. He can clearly —well, if he ignores the leather pants— see the older's dick. The bulge is there but the really funny thing is that he knows Ace isn't even horny because it'll be a lot bigger if it were. Still, though, those black pants make Ace look really—

"Lu? Hey Lu, you listen'n?" Ace asks, not realizing where Luffy's gaze actually is.

"Huh?" Luffy blinks his eyes a few times before he focuses his gaze higher. It doesn't go too much higher when he sees something black in Ace's hand. "What's that?"

Ace looks down at his hand."Oh, it came with these."

"Ah." Luffy tosses his book on his brother's bed as he's making his way to Ace. Once he reaches him he takes the black thing from his brother then places his hand on the older's shoulders.

Ace gets the hint; Luffy wants him to turn around. But the question is why. "What's up, Lu?"

After Ace faces the mirror Luffy holds the ends to the black thing and notices that it's a bowtie. "I wanna put this on you."

Okay, Ace got his answer. Is that what that is? That damn bowtie collar? Well, he already put these damn pants on, so he might as well just go all the way. Maybe he shouldn't have been lazy and just put something on earlier.

Luffy moves the front of the collar to his brother's throat, wrapping it around the sides of the neck before he slowly ties the ends. He hasn't touched Ace for a while. Sure he sucked his fingers yesterday but that was a complete accident. He misses touching Ace's skin. Ah, that's his horomones talking, huh? He should really do something about that before it gets bad again.

The fingers finish tying the collar but they're not leaving his body, they're just lingering and wiping the small trails of water up.

"You didn't dry off completely." Luffy says as a finger softly runs down the neck and roams over the shoulder.

What the hell is Luffy doing? Is he doing this on purpose?

Ace shakes his head, making a little water fly of the ends of his hair. Of course Luffy isn't. What is he thinking? "I didn't feel like it."

"Ahh." Luffy places both of his hands on Ace's shoulders and moves his head to look at the mirror. "You look good Ace."

Said male diverts his attention in front of him, looking at his reflection again before chuckling. Is that damn bowtie really necessary? "Ya think so?"

"Mm-hmm." Luffy nods his head. "You look sexy."

Ace can feel his eyes widen as he looks at the younger. "What?"

Luffy lets out a small laugh and smiles. "Yeah, you know like the bunny people."

Bunny people? What bunny people? Hold on. Does he mean — "You mean a Play Boy Bunny?"

"Yeah, them. They're sexy, right?"

"Yeah they are but how do you even now about them?" Only perverts know about them.

Luffy looks at Ace. "Grandpa's room.

That's right. Dragon is a pervert, isn't he? He has all of that adult novel crap hiding in that old man's room. Ace has to give it to his uncle, the man can hide his perverseness really well.

"So," Ace shakes his head and laughs, "—I look like a male Play Boy Bunny, huh?"

"Haha, it's because of the collar and those tight pants, Ace."

Ace just laughs in return and takes a hold of Luffy's hands, intending to pull them off of him but damn it, these damn touches aren't helping.

Luffy just closes his eyes and laughs again. "Ace, if you want me to get off then you should've just told me." He pulls his hands free from his brother's grip.

'_Yeah, just told him, because Luffy listens and does everything that I say in the first place._' Ace rolls his eyes and chuckles before heading to his bed. On his way there he lifts his right hand to his throat and pulls the collar off.

Luffy places both hands to the back of his head and follows his brother. "You don't like it?"

"Not really." Ace picks the chemistry book up and looks for the chapter that needs to be studied.

"Aw, but it looked good on you." Luffy says as he takes a seat in Ace's chair.

The older wipes some water from the side of his face before he continues to flip through the pages. "It's bad enough that I'm wearing these damn pants."

"Then why'd you put them on in the first place?" Seriously, if he doesn't like the idea then why would he do it? Sometimes Ace doesn't make any sense. Just that thought makes Luffy snicker.

Hearing the half suppressed laugh makes Ace raise an eyebrow. Does he want to know the reason behind it? Shaking the question from his head Ace thinks about the question Luffy asked and raises his head, trying to think of a reason. "Huh? I don't know."

See, Ace doesn't make sense at times and because this is one of those times the Luffy's just gonna laugh at him.

Moving his gaze towards the twerp —since that's what he's acting like— Ace narrows his eyes a bit before closing them and quietly laughs to himself. Yep, Luffy is definitely a twerp for laughing at him, but he's his twerp.

Opening his eyes Ace looks back at the book and uses his hand to tell Luffy to sit by him. "So what did you and Sabo go over?"

Luffy gets up from the office chair and slowly makes his way towards Ace with a smug smirk on his face. "While you were talking to your dad?"

Ace instantly stops looking for the topic as he's just glaring at the twerp. Why the hell did Luffy have to bring _**that**_ up? Seriously. Talk about a low blow. He's gonna have to get this moron back somehow.

And this is the reason Luffy is walking slow; he doesn't want Ace to do anything else to him but the look on his brother's face is hilarious.

Ace looks back down at the book and turns the page. '_I'm gonna do something to him but I'll think about what after I help him study._' Ace pats the bed and turns the page, finally finding what he's looking for.

Luffy tilts his head before taking an uneasy seat. Why isn't Ace threatening him or screaming bloody murder? "You're not doing anything."

"Yeah, I'll do something to you after you pass the test." Ace says with a smile on his face.

"Alright." Right, his chemistry test. Oh crap, his chemistry test. That's why he came in here. He needs Ace to help him study some more. He got distracted with Ace wearing those tight pants and the fact that those stupid horomone things might come back because of it.

Aah, Ace asked him a question, huh? Okay what was it about? Something with Sabo. Oh, right. What he and Sabo went over when Ace was talking with Uncle Roger. Haha, Ace got stuck with Uncle Roger! Ha! Wait, he's getting sidetracked again. Okay, what did he and Sabo go over? That was the question Ace asked. "It was something with bonding."

Ace is almost tempted to look at his brother like he's a moron. "This whole chapter is about bonding. It is called Chemical Bonding for a reason."

Luffy just look at Ace. "You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid."

Ace suppresses the urge to laugh and he just looks at his ceiling. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Ace!" Why does his brother always pick on him like this? He's not stupid.

"Hahahahaha." Ace wraps an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Oh, c'mon." He pulls Luffy close. "I'm just messing. You have your smart moments."

Luffy ignores the fact that his cheek is presses against the side of a wet peck and looks up at the older with a scowl on his face. "Name one thing I said that was stupid, Ace."

All amusement leaves Ace's feature as he looks at his little brother in shock. Luffy wants him to say one thing? One? This is so easy that it's hard. There're so many things that he can possibly choose from. Heck, he can say something from earlier today. Oh, there's an endless possibility.

See, Ace is taking way too long to come up with one thing and because of that Luffy just proved his point. "See, I've never said anything that was stupid, Ace."

Said man just blinks his eyes in disbelief. Luffy said… what? Is he serious? His brother really thinks that the nonsense that comes out from his mouth isn't stupid? If what Luffy says isn't stupid then that old coot doesn't mind letting anyone go in his room and nowhere in this universe is that true.

He's just going to ignore this topic right now and force Luffy to focus on studying. '_Remember, if he gets a good grade then gramps won't draft us into the military._'

_**10:22 p.m.**_

"In what year was the valence bond theory formulated?" Ace asks from the book.

Luffy's gaze goes over to the right, in an attempt to see some kind of number but the older's left hand covers the page. Damn, Ace sucks. "19…72?"

Ace looks over to his left, to see Luffy's questioning gaze. He's about to say something but his brother cuts him off.

"Wait, wait, it's not. It's 27, huh?" Luffy corrects himself.

An eyebrow raises and a smirk goes on Ace's face. "I didn't know there was a year 27. Thanks for letting me know."

"Shut up," Luffy uses his right shoulder to nudge it against the older's left arm. "—you know what I mean."

Ace looks up at the ceiling feigning coyness and uses his right index finger to tap it against his chin. "Do I? I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Ace~" Luffy bumps the older's arm again.

Said male brings his finger down and uses his left hand to ruffle the younger's hair, all the while laughing about it. "I'm just messing with ya."

When the ruffling stops Luffy looks at Ace from under the hand. "You're a jerk."

"But I'm a loving one." Ace takes his hand off of his brother's head.

A scowl goes on Luffy's face for a total of two seconds before he closes his eyes and laughs, making his older brother laugh in return. When the laughter ends Luffy smiles and keep his eyes closed. "Yeah, but you're still a jerk."

Ace lets out a small chuckle and turns the page. "Hey, I'm a big brother. I gotta be."

Luffy opens his eyes but keeps his gaze at the door in front of him. "Well, about that…"

Looking over towards Luffy Ace places his hand back on top of the head, making sure to add some pressure when he ruffles the younger's hair. "Yes, what about the fact that we're technically not brothers since your dad and Mustache are best friends but we were raised together for your entire life?"

Damn, Ace just said everything that Luffy was gonna say, except Ace called Uncle Roger Mustache but everything else was spot on. "You're a jerk."

"And you're a twerp." Ace says as he moves his hand from the head.

"Spazz."

"Dimwit."

"Num-nut."

"Moron."

Luffy purses his lips to the side, trying to think of a fast comeback but when nothing comes to mind he just puffs his cheeks out.

"What?" Ace taunts, "Can't think of anything else to call me?" He already knows the answer; he just wants to live up to the jerk that he's being called.

And this is why Ace is a jerk; he just has to rub everything in Luffy's face. There is one more thing that Luffy can say and he's gonna say it. And he's gonna have a smug smirk on his face too. "At least I'm not in denial about who my father is and I can actually accept him as my dad."

Oh. The twerp just crossed a line.

Before either of the two brunettes can do anything else the bedroom door opens and standing under the frame is Grandpa Garp.

Both Ace and Luffy are racking their brains, trying to figure out why their grandfather would be here. Did they do anything wrong? Was it because there were too many outbursts during dinner tonight? Does it have to do something with Luffy's fashion show? It does, doesn't it? Oh shit. Maybe Grandpa Garp realized that the buttless leather chaps were meant for male strippers and sexual items rather than cowboys and he's gonna lecture and beat them for it. And this is why they should've been thrown in the dumpster and burnt afterwards. Oh shit, they're about to get in so much trouble right now!

Garp takes a step inside of Ace's room and directs his attention to his youngest grandson. "Luffy."

Said person wants to hide behind Ace but doesn't in fear that his grandfather will beat him for acting like a coward. "…Yes?"

Garp takes another step but doesn't see Luffy physically flinch. "Why aren't you sleeping? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Both Luffy and Ace direct their attention to the alarm clock to see that it reads 10:32 before looking back their grandfather.

"Why are you in Ace's room at this time of night?"

Luffy closes his eyes and lowers his head a little. "I'm sorry. I just wanted Ace,"

Said person just looks at him, wishing that he didn't throw his name in. Honestly, if Luffy's gonna get in trouble then he doesn't want any part of it. Well, he might since the twerp is in his room. Ah, damn it, with Luffy even being in here just got Ace in trouble.

"—to help me study a little bit more for the test I have tomorrow before I went to bed." Luffy lowers his head a little more. "I'm sorry."

"Ah," Garp puts his fist in his hand. "—that's right, your test." He turns his attention to his older grandson, "Ace,"

'_Shit._' Why does that old man have to look at him? "Yes?"

"—thank you for helping your brother and making sure that he doesn't fool around."

"Anything to help," '_and to make sure that I don't get sent to that damn camp._' Ace wants to say but doesn't have the guts to. Too much fear has been instilled into him from this old man for him to say anything gutsy.

"Luffy."

Said teenager looks at his grandfather. "Yes?"

"I want you to go to bed now. All of this studying means nothing if you don't give your brain a rest."

Luffy lets out a small breath. "Yes Sir."

Garp turns for the door. "Goodnight, Ace. Luffy."

"Goodnight."

The old man walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Luffy looks up at the ceiling and lets out another breath. "That was scary."

A chuckle leaves Ace's mouth while he closes the book. "It wasn't too bad."

"Yeah," Luffy stands up and stretches his arms above his head while his smirk comes back. "—it would've been worse if he seen you in those pants."

Ace blinks his eyes and looks at Luffy, not believing that he said that. The damn twerp. Instead of fussing at the brat Ace decides to play around a little. He knows for sure that Luffy isn't going to be expecting it. "What? You don't think that he'd call me sexy?"

Wow. Luffy was not expecting that. Okay, it looks like he can play around with Ace and not get in trouble. "I don't know," Luffy puts both hand behind his head and looks to the side. "—he'd probably make you model them off like I had to."

"Yeah," Ace hands the book to Luffy. "—I'd have to walk back and forth, strutting my stuff while he's watching." He looks his brother in the eyes. "That doesn't make you jealous, does it?"

Luffy is the one to blink next before he takes his book back and his smirk returns. "Nope, cause I got to see you first."

"Oh?" Ace chuckles. "Then maybe I should call him to come back so he can watch."

"Yeah, and maybe I should put mine back on so we can have a contest to see who looks better." Luffy add, knowing damn well that it's not gonna happen. No, they'd just get sent to the emergency room instead.

Ace takes a step towards Luffy with a smirk on his face. "Go ahead but we both know who'll win."

"Yeah," the younger rolls his eyes and smirks, "—the guy with the flabby muscles." Luffy forces himself not to laugh when he sees Ace's face.

"My muscles are not flabby." Ace quickly defends himself. How dare the twerp say that?

"But look at them," Luffy takes a step forward and uses his free hand to grab Ace's bicep. "—they're not as firm like they used to be."

Ace taps the younger's nose twice. "Hey, hey, I was gonna start working out tomorrow."

Luffy averts his gaze to the side and mutters under his breath. "You should've been doing that anyways."

What'd the twerp just say. He should've what? When the hell did Luffy get so ballsy?"

Ace lets out a small laugh and grabs Luffy's shirt, pulling him close. "You know, that mouth of yours gets you into a lot of trouble."

"Then why don't you do something about it."

Maybe this game is going a little far.

…

Nah, it's fine.

Ace pulls Luffy closer. The words "Would you like me to kiss them so you'd shut up?" leave his mouth and as soon as they do he realizes what he said. '_Oh shit. The hell did I say that for?_'

Okay, yeah, this game is going too far now.

Luffy blinks at Ace. He wasn't expecting that either. Actually he wasn't expecting anything close to that. The smirk come back. "Maybe I would."

Letting the shirt go Ace takes a step back and brings a hand to his mouth as he clears his throat and hopefully this conversation. "Well, that's just too bad cause I'm not going to."

"But Ace~" Luffy whines as he takes a step forward.

"No, Luffy, I'm not kissing you."

"Ace~"

"No, now quit whining about it."

Luffy puffs his cheeks out for a second. "Would you listen?"

Ace turns to face Luffy. "What?"

"You're horny though."

The twerp said… what? "The hell? No I'm not."

Luffy crosses his arms. "Then why is your dick getting bigger?"

"What the-no it's not." Ace looks down at it, realizing that his pants do feel tighter but it doesn't register in his brain as he looks back at Luffy. A second passes before it clicks and he quickly looks back down, needing to do a double take before looking back at Luffy. "What the hell are you looking down there for?"

"I mean…" Luffy brings a finger up to scratch his cheek. "—it's kind of hard not to with those pants on."

Ace can feel his face heat up. How the hell did this conversation even start? What the hell happened to the twerp needing to go to bed?

Luffy starts to laugh. "So you are horny?"

The tint on Ace's cheeks darkens. "Wah-no I'm not."

Tilting his head to the side Luffy just smirks. "If you're not then you wouldn't be blushing. Plus you wouldn't have said anything about kissing me. Oh, so can we kiss?"

"What? No." Why does Luffy think that they're gonna kiss. It's not happening.

A look of disappointment goes on Luffy's face. "Aw, but why not?"

Seriously? Luffy wants to know why? "If we kiss then we're gonna somehow wind up on my bed and I'll end up fucking you before gramps comes in here and kills us."

Luffy ignores everything Ace said except for one thing, bringing a smile on his face. "So you do wanna fuck me?"

The older's face turns even redder. "Wah? No. I never said that."

"You just said it." What's Ace problem? Uh, he's indecisive sometimes.

Ace is looking at the twerp like he's lost his mind. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Okay, he actually did but it was an accident that he said it. He didn't mean for it to come out. Not like that, especially when they should be focusing on more important things. The only things Ace can do are move his hands around, shakes his head in denial and make weird noises since he can't think of anything to say. "Tch, yo-what? No I didn't. Wah-cha… pah… tsh-the hell? Cheh… sah-ta, No. Tch, sta… No I didn't."

Luffy lowers his head and starts laughing at Ace again. There are only a few words that he can understand. When he's done he ignores the glare he's receiving and smiles. "Do you want your lotion?"

Does Ace want his… what? "No. Why would I want lotion?"

"To make your dick creamy when you start touching yourself after I leave." Luffy casually says like it's no big deal.

…

…

…

Ace turns around and points to the bathroom door in absolute disbelief before his face is completely void of all emotion. "Get out, you fucking brat."

The only response that Ace gets is Luffy clutching his stomach while laughing. Ace is so serious but even so this is too funny of a chance to let pass and not even laugh.

Ignoring the fact that he's flushed Ace repeats himself. "Out."

Finally settling himself down. Luffy heads towards the bathroom. "I'm going, I'm going. Goodnight."

Ace is just staring at the damn twerp, trying his hardest to cool himself down. "Fuck. You."

Luffy reaches the door and retorts back with "Yeah, we both know that you want to," which just makes him laugh even more.

"Out!" He fusses only to get more laughter before a closed door drowns it out. Ace closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Why the hell is the world turning on me? It's like someone is torturing me on purpose just to get amusement."

The thought dies and he takes a step only to feel a lot of discomfort. Looking down, he sees why: his pants are seriously too tight right now.

He narrows his eyes at the black material. "This is all your fault. Wait, no," he looks up, "—this is fucking Nojiko's fault. Damn her."

Letting out a sigh he struggles to walk towards the wall to turn the light off. After he succeeds he walks very slowly to his bed and flops down on it when he reaches it. Looking up at the dark ceiling Ace debates over something for a few seconds. A sigh leaves his mouth before he says: "Where's my damn lotion?"

_**10:52 p.m.**_

Luffy is just leaning against the bathroom door with a smile on his face. He knew that Ace was gonna give in because horomones are stupid and won't leave a person alone until they gave in. Huh? Are horomones part of the dark side?

His thoughts are broken when a quiet moan reaches his ears, making him smile. "I guess I'm a pervert like dad."

He laughs at himself and walks through the bathroom, needing to sleep for tomorrow. Once he's out of the bathroom he closes the door, turns the light off and head for his bed.

"Damn it. Because of tonight those stupid horomones are definitely gonna come and I'm gonna want Ace to fuck me even more now." A scowl goes on his face before he blows a piece of hair off from his nose.

Another three seconds pass before his smile returns. "At least I know Ace is thinking about me. Haha." He would touch himself just so that sensation will come back or go in Ace's room and demand that he gets fucked but the main and only reason why he's not is because of a certain threat with certain consequences should he fail his test. And those consequences are not worth one nights pleasure. Even so, it's still nice to know that Ace wants to fuck him.

"Haha. G'night Ace." Luffy closes his eyes and he focuses on tomorrow important tasks. The test but more importantly Plan Z.D.F., short for Zombie Defense Force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Le. Jester. Vixen.:<strong>

Alright. Day 7 is finished. I hope that you enjoyed reading it and laughed a lot, I really do. And I know, there were a lot more sexual content in this one than the previous ones. Just so you know I'm starting to relapse, _**again**_, about not writing graphic yaoi smut, but we'll see where that's gonna go when we get to that bridge. And there will be a lot more sexual content and family bonding moments from now on.

Oh and I'm changing Ace's age to 21 than 20 but there is a certain reason for it. I'll go back to edit the story with his age when I get the chance. That also means that I have to edit something else in the story too. Oh, don't worry about that last sentence, I'm just thinking through my fingers right now so pay no mind to it and just skip to the next line. Thanks.

If you're asking yourself who has been hit by Garp then I'll tell you that everyone except Sengoku, Gloria (chapter 12), Tsuru (chapter 12), Mayor Woop Slap, and Outlook III (Sabo's dad) has felt his blows. Yes, even Makino and Rouge have had their share of Garp's fist and are his self-proclaimed daughters. Well, Makino is more like his niece, but eh, she's still part of his self-proclaimed family. And could you imagine everyone living under the same roof with Garp? The thought scares even me. Heck, AU Garp scares me and I'm the one writing the story.

The next chapter will be a lot of fun. We get to see the chemistry test, deal with the zombie plan, and even go out in the backyard while not being chased by Garp. That's all the spoilers that I'm willing to give out. Haha.

Oh, and with Ace claiming that someone is torturing him for their amusement lets me know that he's on to me. XDDDD

This one should've been out a month earlier but there were complications that I had to attend to. Alright, please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter or Day 7 in general and I'll try to get the next one done sooner. Notice the word _**TRY**_.

I love you and please take care of yourself. Review! Please, if you love me or my story(ies) then you will review and I will give you an internet hug because I love you. And yes, I am desperate.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	19. Day 8

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room PT 18**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There is a certain reason why Luffy isn't allowed in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through all of this hassle on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairing:** Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Family, Humor & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic, verbal & mental torture, sexual themes, all in all good humor & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or the contents from Wikipedia/Chemical Bonding, Terminator, Godzilla, or X Men either.

**Review Replies:**

**xxXxx: **Ace gets no love in this story. Muahahahahahaha! I might actually be nice to him, when? I don't know but I just might. I'm not making any promises on that though. XDDDD

**teengens:** We'll say that everyone is just, um, really mellow about who wears what, well everyone except Ace. Don't worry, I talk to myself more than I talk to other people, heck, I talk to myself around other people so yeah, I know what you're talking about. Ha, talking. Hahaha, I made a funny. XD Sorry, I just gotta be a dork sometimes.

**lalalightwood: **Always glad to know that I help someone satisfy their need for laughter! XD If there's one thing that I can do right then it's making other people laugh or give me weird looks but it's all the same to me.

**Guest 01:** With the Roger/Ace moment I wanted their bonding time something that Ace will never forget. Hahaha. And Luffy still has to be Luffy with whoever is around. And Nojiko? She reminds me of me both in this story & manga. I think I've tortured everyone enough by delaying the yaoi moments so I'm gonna do them in baby-ish steps? I don't know; I may even jump the gun and go to "Oh my gosh, that's a lot in this short time," but who knows. You know, this story wouldn't be anywhere near hilarious if I didn't torture Ace. Him being tortured is one of the main highlights in this story. I would say sorry but since you like it so much then I'm not even gonna bother to apologize. Alright, let's see how Luffy does with this test, yes?

**ichigo1508:** No, don't die on me yet. Wait until I finish Day 10 for laughter to kill you! XD No, I don't want you to actually die though because you're too awesome!

**silent canary: **Truly from the bottom of my heart I thank you for your review. It makes me really happy to know that you enjoy it so much. The main reason I want this story to be so funny is because my other Ace-x-Luffy story is a tragic one (which I need to re-edit & finish) and I need to make up for all the tears that will be shed. My favorite thing to write about is Ace and Luffy's relationship, especially when Luffy uses his logic. I try to make it as brotherly as I can, even with the sexual themes attached. I want my viewers to know that despite the fact that they're not blood related they're both still idiots… I mean brothers. The sexual parts are just fan-service. Haha. Oh, and for Sabo's father? I don't know how he's not on that list, really I don't but I should find a way to put him on it.

**Guest 02: ***does a happy dance* You make me giddy. Cherish this thing which amuses me immensely. Muahahaha! Sorry, not enough sleep and a lot of sugar will make a happy person too giddy, I believe. XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday 5:49 a.m.<strong>_

_Running, running, jumping over a giant ditch and more running. The corner quickly comes into view and Luffy takes it, gripping the pistol tighter by the second only to make a sudden stop with his back pressed against the hot, brick wall. Luffy takes a steady breath, allowing his lungs to slow down before the rest of his body easily follows suit. Once calmed he turns his head to the right and sees a person standing near the dumpster in the of the back alley with their back towards him._

_Luffy tightens his grip as he cautiously stalks up to the person. He can't tell if the person is injured and is trying to hide from the threat prowling the streets in a really stupid place —because let's face it, there's nothing stupider than hiding in a dead end— or if he is one of the many threats. All he knows is that he needs to be careful. If the person actually is a person then he can be another bad person who might try to kill him like the other people before. That's why he was separated from his group in the first place. A big group of bad people had tried to rob them because of the threat. He had lost sight of Ace and his grandfather was nowhere to be found. It was just him, Usopp, Sabo, Sanji, Nami, Bellemere, Tashigi, Uncle Yasopp, Auntie Banchina, Zoro, and Makino left. Everyone else had fell victim to either the threat or protected them and died from the bad people._

_Luffy shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Thinking about what happened isn't gonna help, he just needs to find his group first and worry about the rest later._

_When he takes the next step something rattles in the trashcan to his left, quickly gaining his attention and he turns to see what it is. It's only a mouse. That's not good though. It caused too much noise. He knows it did. _

_Quickly he turns his attention back in front of him only to see the person looking at him. No, with all of the blood around his mouth and chunks of flesh missing from his forearm and side of his stomach, he can't be called a person anymore. He's just another threat._

_The threat drops the half-eaten rat and focuses its full attention on the living prey. He snarls his teeth and turns his body around, slowly limping towards its next meal._

_Luffy brings the pistol up and holds it steady. Normally he'd be brash and just charge at the threat but the first and only time he did Auntie Rouge's death had been the outcome. No, he has to remember what everyone went over with their plans and he needs to stay alive to meet up with his friends. He also has to be careful and not shoot the threat either. There's no reason he should outrun another hoard just because of a single one's death._

_The threat stepping into the light makes Luffy lower his gun and he blinks a few times. The eye blinking then turns into him making his lips thin before he quietly laughs. "Hahahahaha… I can't believe it… Somebody finally got you… Hahahaha… Someone actually got… hahaha… Stelly…"_

_The sound of bones being crushed underfoot breaks Luffy out of his good mood and he raises his gun again. Sure he can't shoot, less he wants to deal with a lot more zombies, but he can crush Zombie Stelly's head with his gun easy enough. Just the thought of it is making his day a whole lot better. _

_Zombie Stelly is five feet away from Luffy and raises his arms, needing to grab his victim. Luffy takes a step back with his right leg but something grabs it, forcing him to look down at it. There he sees the top half of another zombie but he can't recognize who it is. Luffy tries to lift his leg up but he can't due to the surprising strength that the half zombie has. After his third attempt he's finally able to get himself free. Not a second passes before he lifts his leg higher and quickly slams his foot down, smashing the half zombie's skull in and he completely ignores the blood and bits of brain splattering against his leg. He's only able to turn his attention back to Zombie Stelly before he gets pushed against the wall by said zombie._

_"Don't think," Luffy quickly places his freehand on Zombie Stelly's forehead to push it back so he can avoid getting bit, "—you'll get the upper hand," he tightens his grip on the gun as the zombie continues to push him, "—against me."_

_Luffy brings his right knee up and hits Zombie Stelly in the stomach, but unfortunately the only thing he gets in return is a snarl. Raising the gun in air Luffy turns it in order to hold the barrel of it, planning to crack the skull with the butt of it. Zombie Stelly continues to snarl while fighting against the hand. Luffy puts a lot of energy in the gun and brings it down to connect with the sku—_

"…ke up! Luffy, wake up!"

Another fist to his forehead wakes Luffy from his sleep and sits up. "OW! GRANDPA! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Luffy brings both hands to his forehead, instantly feeling bumps protruding from underneath.

Garp leans back and crosses both arms over his chest. "It's about time. I was about to drag you to the backyard and throw you in the swimming pool if you didn't get up after the next hit. And afterwards I would have had you run around the block at least fifteen times before breakfast."

Looking to his left Luffy looks at his back-up alarm clock to see that it reads 5:53 a.m. before looking at his grandfather again. "Why'd you wake me? It's early~"

Garp narrows his eyes a little. "Did you forget that you have a test today?"

"No." Luffy holds back a groan, "I didn't forget."

"Good." Garp turns and makes his way for the door, intending to continue his morning routine. "Now get up and get ready."

"But—" Luffy is cut off when he sees his grandfather stop, instantly making any complaint die. He's not gonna get in trouble this early in the morning just to get a few words out. "Yes Sir."

Garp continues his way towards the door and walks out, closing it afterwards.

Luffy looks at the door for six seconds before he flops back down on the bed and lets out a shallow sigh. He grabs his pillow and covers his face, groaning into it. "Ungh~" This sucks. Not only does he have to worry about a life threatening test but he wasn't even able to kill Zombie Stelly in his dream.

_**6:07 a.m.**_

The bathroom door loudly opens as clothed feet leave the tiles to tread on the carpeted floor. Dark eyes can barely keep themselves open and the head nods forward once as the eyes close before they quickly open again and the head picks itself back up only for the eyes to nearly close again. Again do the eyes and head repeat those actions before the feet drag the rest of the body to the occupied bed. Once he's at the bed gravity takes over and Luffy just flops down on top of the body lying in it, finally giving up the fight against sleepiness.

The sleeping person underneath is startled awake, quickly opens his eyes and sits up on his elbows. "I swear I didn't do it…! It was the Indian Chief…!"

Ace looks around the room, trying to get take in his surroundings before he realizes that nothing is out of the ordinary. It's just Luffy lying on top of him. A sigh of relief leaves his lips before he flops back down on his mattress, shaking the bed just a bit and uses his right hand to cover his eyes as a small laugh escapes his mouth.

His dream he was in the middle of wasn't actually happening. He doesn't have to run from his deranged grandfather for starting a rebellion with cowboys and Indians just so a pilgrim version of himself and an angry mob could actually go into the forbidden room. None of that was real. That also meant whatever giant Sentinel/Terminator/Godzilla looking creature that his grandfather turned into wasn't real either. Thank God it wasn't. Ace doesn't nearly have as much balls to just break the door down and go in that room as he did in his dream, especially if he knows that his grandfather is going to turn into a giant mechanical dinosaur that can shoot laser beams and _**not**_ die. Nu-uh. Not gonna happen in this life time. _**EVER!**_

Shaking his head to bring him away from that insane, testosterone dream —because you need nothing but to be 100% pure testosterone to live that kind of badass life like he was in the dream— Ace focuses back on the weight on top of his torso. Sitting back up on his elbows he looks back down and notices that Luffy's fast asleep. Not only that, but his brother is already dressed for school. What's that about— Oh. The huge bump on his brother's head explains. The poor thing. SentMinZilla must have woken Luffy up earlier.

Right. Luffy does have the big test today, huh? Okay, now that really does explain everything. SentMinZilla beat Luffy to consciousness and most likely told him to get ready for school. Ace looks over to his clock and sees that it reads 6:11 before shaking his head. It makes sense to wake the twerp up but why would the crazy old coot do it so early? Just how early did Luffy have to wake up anyways? Damn, at least Ace doesn't have to get beat awake when he has an exam since he's a few hours away at the university. But damn… poor Lu.

Ace uses his left hand and runs it through his hair, chuckling a little before he uses the same hand to go in the younger's hair, softly scratching his brother's scalp. Another chuckle leaves his mouth when he thinks back to last night's conversation. How could Luffy just state the obvious like that? Not only that, but the brat made him talk incoherently about having a stupid hard-on. What kind of crap is that? The only time Ace shouldn't be allowed to properly speak is when his mom is around and that's it; not when he's aroused and Luffy is around, making fun of him at that. Well, if anything, he finally got a chance to have an orgasm since he's been back.

…

Stupid lotion.

Luffy really is a twerp.

Another chuckle leaves and Ace moves his hand to brush some hair away from his brother's face. He should get this little dweeb up before SentMinZilla comes in his room to look for him. Ooh, that's the last thing he needs.

"Hey Lu," he starts to poke the younger's forehead, "—wake up."

"Mmngh…" Luffy grunts and nuzzles his face against whatever he's lying on. It's still way too early in the morning for him to get up.

A sigh leaves Ace's mouth before he pokes the younger's face a little harder. "C'mon, you gotta finish getting ready for school."

"Mmngh… mye dun wanna…" Luffy slurs as he tries to ignore the constant poking. After another two seconds he turns his head to the other side to get away from the evil hand. "…mmn… mime a-wedy fo' shcoo… let meh shleep fo' two moa minush…" He tries to reason with the poking person. Honestly, he doesn't even know where he is; all he knows is that he's out of his room to get away from his grandfather's evil fists. "…jush… two moa minush…" He repeats as sleep is ready to claim him again.

Another sigh leaves Ace's mouth before he lets out a soft smile. He can always say that their grandfather is coming again but if he does then Luffy's gonna get upset with him. Sure, it will only last for a few minutes at most but today is going to be really stressful for the both of them, especially Luffy. And there's no need to put more pressure on his brother more then he already has to deal with.

Instead, Ace is going to try a different way to wake his brother. "Hey, if you get up right now then I'll cook you a really big breakfast. How's that sound?"

The muscle in Luffy's right ear twitches, forcing the ear to move at the sound of _food _being spoken. Ace is going to make him breakfast? A big breakfast at that? As in he can use the whole morning to do nothing but eat yummy food that his brother/stupid-horomone-target is gonna make only for him? And the only thing that he has to do is get up? That sounds like a really good deal. Yep. He's gonna get up.

Eyelids struggle to open for about six seconds but fail. After another three failed attempts at it Luffy finally succeeds to open his eyes. Groggy eyes open and look around to see that he's in Ace's room. Oh, so that's where his feet dragged him to earlier. That's good. He was almost scared that he accidentally went in his grandfather's room and Ace was in there to get him out before his grandfather turned zombie —if that is what happened in his dream— came back.

He's so glad that Ace has his curtains closed and that none of the lights are on right now so his eyes won't hurt from it. Speaking of Ace, there he is. Luffy lets out a tired smile at his brother.

Ace blinks his eyes twice before he returns the smile. He sits himself up and watches how Luffy's top half just falls in his lap, trying to fight his drowsiness. He doesn't blame the twerp at all. He'd be just as tired if not more if SentMinZilla came and woke him before the sun was up or on the verge of coming up; one of the two.

Luffy closes his eyes and chuckles as the thinks about last night, not seeing the rise of Ace's eyebrow. Opening his eyes once more Luffy rubs them and asks with a smile: "Did you have fun thinking about me last night?" The next thing he sees are Ace's eyes widen just a little before something pushes him off the bed and he hits the ground with a thud.

The hell is wrong with the twerp? Why is _**that**_ the first thing Luffy has to talk about? Whatever happened to normal greetings like "Hello, how are you this morning?" or "How did you sleep last night?" or "Did you have any good dreams?" Hell, even "Any dirty dreams that I should know about?" would have been more appropriate.

…

…

…

Wait, no. No~ Scratch that last one. There is nothing appropriate about that question. Damn Law and his stupid—

Ace is broken from his thoughts when he hears laughter coming from the floor. Looking to his right he sees Luffy with his head down and shoulders slightly bouncing up and down with every soft laugh. Ace just looks at the twerp. "Shut. Up."

A few seconds pass before Luffy finally stops by yawning and then he lifts his head up and smiles at his big brother again, trying to ignore his drowsiness. "Mornin' Ace."

Said man just continues to stare at the damn brat. "…I don't like you." The only response he gets is another round of soft laughter. He lowers his head and lets a smile go on his face. Even if his little brother is a pest Ace knows that he can't stay mad at him for too much longer; the twerp just doesn't need to know right now.

_**6:15 a.m.**_

Ace steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him before he turns his attention to Luffy, seeing him leaning against the wall. He places his right hand on his brother's shoulder only to see Luffy nod his head down before trying to force himself to lift it back up. '_He's really sleepy. Can't say that I blame him though._' Ace shakes his head. '_Don't know why he woke Lu up so damn early in the morning. Even if there is a big test Lu still needs to sleep._'

Luffy catches himself from nodding off again and looks at his shoulder to see Ace's hand, making a tired smile go on his face. Ace is nice to get him up and help him out when he needs it.

Ace takes his hand off the shoulder and starts to walk down the hall, knowing that Luffy will be quick to follow like a little duckling since food is involved, but when he looks back he sees Luffy take a step before he trips over his feet. "Hey, you okay?"

Luffy catches himself and leans back against the wall with his tired smile still plastered on his face. "Yeah, I'm just trying to wake up still."

"I bet." Ace laughs as he walk towards his brother. Let's see, the twerp is too tired to even properly walk to the kitchen but if neither of the two make it there then he can't cook and Luffy won't be able to t. Hmm, how can he get Luffy from point A to point B without his brother collapsing with every step? Oh, he can do that. Besides, he needs to start exercising anyways, so this'll be a good start.

Ace steps in front of Luffy before turning around and kneeling down.

Luffy tilts his head a little. "Ace?"

"Hop on," Ace lowers his arms behind him, "—I'll give you a piggy-back to the kitchen."

Luffy blinks his eyes twice before a half-excited smile spreads across his face. He'd be really excited if he wasn't so damn sleepy. Man, their grandfather sucks for this. If Luffy can't eat right then his whole day is gonna suck and if his day sucks then he might fail his test and then he won't be able to go over plan Z.D.F. because he'll be in the hospital.

Ace turns his head to look over his shoulder and sees Luffy making his way to him. Good, he almost thought that his brother fell asleep again. It wouldn't be the first time Luffy slept against the wall and no doubt will he do it again someday.

Once Luffy reaches Ace he lowers himself a little and places his hands on the older's shoulders. After doing so he feels arms wrap under his thighs and soon after does he feel himself being lifted from the ground as Ace stands up from his kneeling position. Ace wobbles on his feet a little, making Luffy wrap his arms around his throat out of reflex. Getting his footing settled Ace tightens his grip on the thighs and starts walking down the hallway.

"Haha," Luffy unwraps his arms from the neck and lays his head down on the right shoulder with his smile still on his face. "—I didn't think that was possible."

A smile spreads on Ace's face as he takes his time down the hall. "And what would that be?"

"You're having a hard time carrying me." Luffy closes his eyes and laughs a little. "Well, you are out of shape so I shouldn't be too surprised, ah-ha."

The little twerp… How dare he insult Ace so easily like that? Seriously, what the hell happened in the past day? Luffy has been talking a lot more crap then he normally does and since Luffy was never a big trash talker to begin with then that's saying a lot.

Ace is almost tempted to just drop the twerp but chooses not to. Instead he tightens his grip on the left thigh and snickers. "I'm not out of shape."

Luffy opens his eyes and makes his smile a bit bigger. "Sure you're not. You're just having a hard time carrying me."

"You should watch it, Lu," Ace turns his head and looks at the brat. "—I won't have any trouble pinning you to the wall and tickling you until you say uncle."

The smile on Luffy's face quickly vanishes and he just closes his eyes. "Nojiko's right; you're a joy kill."

Ace has to hold his laughter in. "Ah, I love you too."

Luffy mumbles something inaudible and turns his head so his other cheek rests against his brother's shoulder.

Ace laughs and tenderly rubs his thumb against the thigh. "What was that?"

A pout reaches Luffy's face. "I said I love you too… jerk."

"Aww, you care about me." Ace laughs. "That's so sweet."

"Shut up." Luffy can't keep the pout on his face for too much longer when he joins his brother's laughter.

Finally making it out of the hallway Ace looks at the wall to his left to see the clock. Seeing that it reads 6:18 he yawns, which in turns makes Luffy yawn and the stupid yawn goes back to him before he hears Luffy yawning again. Ace shakes his head in hopes to distract his brain from making him yawn again and surprisingly it works.

Feeling Ace moving again Luffy lets his eyes close. Right when he's about to drift off he feels the shoulder jerk up, making him raise his head. "Ace?"

"Come on," Ace walks passes the couches and enters the family room. When he walks passed the newly made wall a smile reaches his face, until he remembers the disaster that happened that night. Shaking his head he readjusts his grip on Luffy. "—you can't fall asleep yet."

"But," Luffy lies his head back down on the shoulder and lightly wraps his arms around Ace's front, his right thumb lazily rubbing against the collar bone. "—I'm really sleepy."

Ace snickers a little. "I can see that."

"Can't I just take a nap?" Luffy half whines as his eyelids are starting to feel heavy.

"If you do," Ace exits the family room and walks into the foyer, "—then I'm not making any breakfast. You'll have to fend for yourself."

Luffy pouts to the side and drops his hands. Ace really sucks.

"So…?" Ace plays around. "Will you sacrifice your need to eat just to take a kitty-cat nap or…"

Luffy turns his head so he can look at his so called "nice" brother. "You suck."

A big smile goes on Ace's face as he turns to looks at the kitchen, entering it. "Breakfast it is."

The pout tires to stay on Luffy's face but it ends up turning into a smile. "I really don't like you sometimes, Ace."

"And ditto to the twerp on my shoulders."

Once Ace walks passed the stove he sees their insane grandfather sitting at the table, grabbing a turkey leg —'_where'd that come from_'—, and reading the newspaper. Maybe insane isn't the right word, but it seems to describe the old man a lot better than lunatic would. Hmm, he'll debate about that later; it's just safe to say that the old man is not anywhere near sane since he has legal guardianship over Ace's sperm and whatever gender it produces.

Garp lowers the paper and sees both of his grandsons enter the kitchen. It's good to see them up. Them being up this early means that they're not nearly as lazy as he took them for, which also means that he doesn't have to re-educate them about sleeping in.

Hold on a second. Garp's lazy-senses are tingling and is further confirmed from seeing Ace carrying Luffy. It looks like he's going to have to show one of the two what it means to be lazy in this house.

Placing the turkey leg on the plate —no, seriously, where'd he get it from?—, Garp folds the newspaper and places it on the table. He then puts both hands on the surface and slowly pushes himself up, knowing the slower he goes then the more the boys will be alert. Once he's on his feet he starts stalking his way towards his grandsons. "Luffy,"

Oh crap. Their grandfather has that tone in his voice, the tone that lets them know he's not going to tolerate anything less than decent. The tone that says "you didn't do anything to get in trouble but if you give me the wrong response then I _**will**_ hit you and there's nothing you can do about it."

Luffy lifts his head up and focuses solely on his grandfather. "Y-yes Sir…?"

Garp narrows his eyes at the hesitance in Luffy's voice. Hesitance is a sign of weakness. There's no reason why he should be weak. Of course there's not; Garp had taught his grandsons not to be weak. Hmm, that's strike one.

Garp moves his gaze to look at his elder grandson. "Ace,"

Ace tightens his grip on his brother as he firmly looks at the old coot but he can feel his throat quickly drying up. "Sir?"

There's a slight rasp in Ace's voice. That's not good, not good at all. Strike two.

Garp finally makes it in front of his grandsons and crosses his arms over chest. "Why are you carrying your brother when he should be walking?"

This is a crucial moment. Ace has to come up with something so good the old coot won't be able to hit him or Luffy… or the both of them. It has to be so intelligent sounding that it'll confuse him to the point where he won't even know what he's talking about anymore, not just their grandfather but Ace too. It has to be so outrageously genius that it stops global warming, natural disasters, wars and even space and time itself. It has to be _**that**_ good.

Luffy places both of his hand on Ace's shoulders and squeezes them slightly. Okay, there's nothing to fear. Ace is a genius… sometimes. He'll come up with something really smart so neither of them will get hit.

Ace doesn't know what the hell to say. He can't think of a proper lie, nothing badass like he was going for anyways. Well, that may be because he's a little tired, but that's not the point.

Alright then, how about the truth? Yeah, the truth is always good. He's never been in trouble because of it—okay, now that's just a lie. Sure, _**he's **_never been in trouble for telling the truth; he just gets in trouble when others tell the truth about him. But that's beside the point.

Now back to the problem at hand: how to correctly answer the question and avoid getting hit.

Ace takes a quick breath and readjusts Luffy. "The reason why I'm giving him a piggy-back is because he…" Oh crap, what was he going to say?

_Ace: I'm giving Lu a piggy-back because he's too tired to walk and if he tries then he's gonna trip over his feet again. Trust me, I saw it him do it earlier._

_Garp: That's the reason? Because you're TIRED?!_

_Ace & Luffy: __**WE'RE SORRY GRANDPA!**_

_2 hours later at the hospital:_

_Doctor: I haven't seen you boys in a while. So, what did you do this time?_

_Ace: Me'b mere wazzie… (We were lazy…)_

_Doctor: Where does it hurt?_

_Ace & Luffy: M'all mover… (All over…)_

_Doctor: *sigh* Haven't you boys learned you lessons yet?_

Yep. That will not be said at all. Nope, Ace is _**not **_saying that. This is where the intelligent part kicks in… at least when he has the courage to think about something decent.

"Ace," Garp breaks the young man out of his thoughts. "—I hope, for your sake, you're not trying to think of any type of lie. You know what happens if you lie, don't you?"

Ace looks down for a second before nodding his head and focuses back at his grandfather. "Yes Sir."

"Well? Why are you carrying your brother?"

"Because—"

"_Because_, Ace?"

Right, they're not supposed to start anything with the word _**because**_, huh? They have to speak proper-ish.

"I mean," Ace corrects himself, "—it's because Luffy is," he turns to look at the younger and mouths the word "sorry" before facing the old threat. "—he's really tired and—"

Garp drops his arms to the sides and yells at the boys. "Is that an excuse?!"

Luffy puts his forehead on the right shoulder and closes his eyes tight. The combination of sleepiness and fear is not a good one at all, not when they're grandfather is around at least but that's the only time when he feels like this.

Ace can feel the hands on his shoulders tighten as he continues to face the old man. "It may not be a good one but it's the truth. You woke him up way too early and he doesn't have any energy—"

Garp uses his right hand and grabs the front of Ace's shirt. "Who do you think you're talking to like that?!"

Damn, this was not the way Ace was planning it to go.

Luffy raises his head up and takes a quick breath. He doesn't want his brother to get in trouble just because of him. "Grandpa, it's not Ace's fault—"

Garp turns his attention to the younger. "Luffy," he sees said grandson flinch, "—can't you see that I'm dealing with your brother right now?! I'll get to you next!"

This is why Ace is glad that he's home; Luffy needs him whenever they have to deal with this insane whack-job. Don't get Ace wrong, it's after 6:20 in the morning and he's scared out of his mind but even if he is he needs to help Luffy out with this. Geez, this is one of the few things that he didn't miss when he was back in CBU.

"Gramps, look," he sees the old man focusing on him now. Shit. '_No, it's okay. I got this.'_ Ace swallows a lump in his throat. '_I am a man. I shave… when I have to but more importantly, I have balls!... I just can't feel them right now. But regardless if I can feel them or not I still have balls, testicles! Thus proving that I am a man!'_

Even if Ace does, in fact, have a healthy pair of testicles, it doesn't change the fact that he's scared of his grandfather right now. But never the less will he continue his quest to conquer the beast to help his little brother out. "—yes, Luffy should be walking on his own but he doesn't have the energy to—"

"Energy?!" Garp's voice booms throughout the kitchen, making Luffy tighten his hand on Ace's shoulders. He then turns his attention to Luffy, mistaking the semi-panicked look for willpower. Seeing his grandson's face makes Garp blink his eyes three times before his killer grandpa mode disappears and a bright smile goes on his face. "Bwahahaha! You should've told me sooner!"

Both Ace and Luffy blink once, look at each other, blink their eyes a few more times and turn their attention back to the threat. What just happened? "Eh?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Garp _**gently**_ pats the top of Ace's head —Ace is trying his hardest to not collapse under the pressure or drop Luffy because of it— and his smile grows bigger. "—you're a great older brother."

"Ace is?" Sure, Luffy already knows that Ace is the best brother ever, but what does their grandfather know that he doesn't? What else did Ace do? "What'd he do?"

"You don't know, Luffy?" Garp asks, completely ignoring Ace.

Luffy just shakes his head no, also ignoring Ace.

"Well your brother," Garp ruffles said man's scalp —more like trying to rip it off from his head— and then pats it once more. "—wanted to give you a piggy-back because he didn't want you to waste any energy. He wants you to use all of the energy that you can for your test."

…

…

…

Ace blinks his eyes again and just stands there agape. "…Huh?"

Luffy's sleepiness instantly goes away and he gets an excited look in his eyes as a bright smile makes its way on his face. "Oh! That makes perfect sense!"

Garp nods his head. "Doesn't it?"

Turning his head to the left Luffy brightly smiles at his brother. "Ace, you're such a genius!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Garp crosses his arms over his chest again. "He gets it from me, Luffy!"

"Really?!" Luffy's every are shining even brighter. "I hope that I can be a genius like you guys too!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Garp pats Luffy's right shoulder. "One day you will, Luffy. One day."

Luffy just smiles brightly at his grandfather.

As for Ace, he's just standing there completely deadpan. The hell are these morons going on about? He carried Lu because he didn't want the twerp to waste any energy for his test? Really? What sense does that make? Can that make any sense? No, he shouldn't hurt his brain this early in the morning thinking about two morons who are impossible to deal with, comprehend, whatever you wanna call it.

…

…

…

He's not going to do it.

_**6:44 a.m.**_

The indigo liquid is mixed around with a wooden spoon before its poured into a slightly bluish-purple tinted glass, once more. The pitcher of said colored content is then placed back on the center of the table as the one who poured it focuses on the huge bowl.

Luffy just looks at his full cup and frowns a bit. Moving his gaze slightly to the right he sees the contents in the bowl that Ace is mixing, only to make his frown deepen. He then turns his head to the left to see a small plate with another bowl right next to it.

"Ace~" Luffy starts to whine, "—do I have to?"

"Hmm…" Ace stops mixing the coconut oil in the bowl. He then picks up the wooden spoon to mix again. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What'd you say?"

Luffy pushes the cup a little ways from him before looking at his brother, moving his hands over the table to let Ace know he's talking about everything on it. "I mean you poured me another glass of blueberry juice. Where'd you get all of them anyways?"

"Oh," Ace looks up to remember before laughing to himself. "—we already had two bags of frozen blueberries in the freezer and two days ago a nice elderly woman was giving baskets of them away. She said something about having too much in her blueberry patch."

Luffy blinks once. "Did you have to pay?"

Ace shakes his head. "Nope, it was free."

"Oh," Luffy brightly smiles at his brother, "—that was nice of her."

"Wasn't it?" Ace smiles back.

"Yep." Luffy's smile grows bigger before it dawns on him: he's getting distracted. Instantly his smile returns to being a frown. "Ace~"

"Huh, what's up?" He can see the look of disappointment in his brother's eyes. "What's with that look?"

"You said you were gonna make me a big breakfast."

"I am."

The younger points to his blueberry juice. "This is my sixth glass of blueberry juice, Ace. My _**sixth glass**_."

"Well you do have food on the table that can be eaten anytime you feel like it." Ace returns to mixing the bowl. "If I were you then I would probably eat it now so it doesn't get cold."

Looking at the items Ace is talking about makes Luffy puff his cheeks out. He then turns back to his brother. "You made me oatmeal with nothing in it,"

"It's better to eat it like that." Ace interjects.

"—and toast with peanut butter on it."

"Wheat toast," Ace corrects. He stops mixing and sees his little brother just staring at him with absolute displeasure in his eyes. "What?"

"Ace~"

Ace looks at his brother for another few seconds before he sighs. Apparently there's a problem he needs to deal with. "That's not the issue here. What's wrong?"

Luffy turns his attention to the mixing bowl and just glares at it. "You're gonna make me eat _**that**_ too."

"What," Ace looks down at the bowl in his hands. "—this?" He then looks back up to see his brother staring at him again. "It's good for you."

"It's healthy." Luffy protests.

A chuckle leaves the elder's mouth. "And you make that seem like that's a bad thing.

Luffy looks to the side and thinks about it. "Okay, so it's not bad but still," he points at the bowl, "—you're making me a salad… for breakfast!"

"You're right, I am."

"Why?" Luffy actually looks at the ingredients. "What is all that, anyways?"

"These, my lovely but whiney brother," he completely ignores the glare he's receiving, "—are red cabbages," he points at the more purple tinted than red item, "—avocado," the mushy, green paste, "—your leftover blueberries that I didn't juice, Chia seeds—"

Luffy's eyes widen just a bit. "Chia? You mean the one that comes on the commercials at the start of the holidays and goes _Cha-Cha-Cha-Chia_?"

"Yep, that one."

Luffy's pout turns into another smile. "Cool. That means that we have a Chia pet then, huh? What kind is it?"

"Sorry, but," Ace gets up and walks over towards a cupboard. "—we don't have one."

"Aw, that sucks." Luffy smile quickly dies.

Another chuckle leaves Ace's mouth as he reaches for a plate. Getting a hold of one he brings it back and sits back down, intending to get some salad for his brother.

"What other yucky stuff are you gonna make me eat?" And yes, he knows that Ace will force him to eat it too. His brother didn't spend all of this time in the kitchen just so he can waste food and get beat by their grandfather.

Ace points to the two different type of nuts. "Almonds and walnuts,"

Actually those aren't yucky at all. They just take forever to make Luffy full.

Ace points to the smaller green substance, "—rosemary," the green leaf, "—spinach," another type of small seed, "—sunflower seeds," the red fruit, "—and a tomato with a coconut oil based dressing. Actually I made the dressing by mixing a little white vinegar in it and a touch of salt for flavor." Ace looks up at the ceiling in thought. "Maybe I should call it a vinaigrette instead."

"How 'bout disgusting…" Luffy mumbles under his breath.

Ace looks back at his brother. "Lu—"

"Ace~ You said you were gonna make a big breakfast for me."

"And I did. Look at it," Ace looks at the food on the table. He knows Makino would be proud with this selection of food. Not only is it healthy but a really good source of energy too. "—it looks great."

"You made me a salad. Not only that but oatmeal that you won't let me put anything in and toast—"

"Wheat toast with peanut butter." Ace corrects again in a playing manner. He sees the look of disappointment again, making his playfulness leave.

"Ace, why?" If someone said that they were gonna make a huge breakfast then wouldn't you expect bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, breakfast burritos, sausages, omelets, orange juice, milk and probably a side of fruit? Heck, Luffy would've been better off with making bowls of cereal again then this healthy crap.

A small breath leaves Ace's mouth as he intently looks at his brother. "I know, Lu. I know that this isn't your cup of tea."

"Tea?" A puzzled look goes on the younger's face. "What does tea have to do with this? Besides, I'm not even drinking any right now."

Ace quickly interrupts the question he knows will be a pain if he has to explain it. "That's just an expression."

Okay, now Ace is just trying to confuse him. "What? Why would tea have an expression when it doesn't even have a face?"

Fingers find their way to rub the side of Ace's head. "You know what, forget I even mentioned it."

If Ace wants him to forget then maybe his brother shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Yep, this is one of the times where his brother proves to him that he's not a genius.

Why is Luffy giving him that look? That look means that the twerp doesn't think he's smart. Oh, he's such a twerp. Sure, that's been established ever since Luffy was either four or five years old but the point is he's a bloody twerp.

Needing to ignore Luffy being promoted to King Twerp, Ace continues from where he left off. "The reason for all of this healthy stuff, Lu—"

"But what about my tea that makes facial expressions that I've never seen before?"

Ah crap. He knew this was gonna happen. "There is no tea, Luffy."

"There has to be." Luffy places both hands on the table's surface, completely serious about this matter. Ace wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. "You said that tea has an expression."

And here comes the vein popping on the side of Ace's head. This is why he never uses idioms when dealing with his brother. In fact, he should just take the easy way out. "There's no such thing as tea. There never was. It's just a legend, a myth."

"A myth?" Luffy inquires. "Then what is that stuff that everyone drinks?"

"… Leaf juice."

"Leaf juice?"

"Yes, leaves that come… straight off their backyard trees." It's sad that he has to lie to the twerp just so he can avoid explaining things to him. You know what, Ace is totally going to Hell for lying to his brother like this. "Can I talk about why I made you this breakfast now?"

"Oh, sure." Since Ace got the tea being a myth —which explains why in old Kung-Fu movies the fighters were always awesome after they drank their tea— then he can hear the truth about breakfast and why Ace made him this abomination in the first place.

"The reason why I made this, Lu, is because this is brain food."

The puzzled look returns to Luffy's face. "Brain food—"

"Before you ask," Ace closes his eyes, "—yes, it's exactly what it sounds like: this food goes straight to your brain instead of your stomach…" And his trip to Hell just got a whole lot cheaper. If this subject keeps going then he'll probably end up riding in first class for free.

Luffy is just taking everything in. If this yucky food goes straight to his brain than his stomach then there is a reason. "So you made me brain food because…?"

"You have that Chemistry test."

And that's all Luffy needs to hear. Since the food is gonna go to his brain instead of his stomach then he'll be able to think during his test today. If Ace would've told him about the food being for his brain earlier then he probably wouldn't have questioned it as much; who knows.

Finally accepting it Luffy grabs a hold of his toast and takes a bite out of it, watching as Ace puts salad on the empty plate he brought to the table.

"So," a smile goes on Ace's face. "—you're finally gonna be a man about it?"

"Well," Luffy returns the smile. "—I do have that test."

"Yep and I'm making sure that you pass it so we don't get hospitalized then shipped off to never see our friends and family ever again because we'll end up dead at that military base."

Luffy takes another bite of his toast as he reaches for his blueberry juice. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Ace closes his eyes and stretches his arms high about his head. He should take a nap after Luffy leaves.

The back door opens making both of the brothers turn their attention toward it. There they see Garp walk through it, carrying something huge, wrapped, wiggling, and... wet? What did the old man bring this time? Oh no, what if it's a… body? Or maybe he kidnapped someone young who went swimming while they were trying to get away just so the poor victim will join the military.

They should call 9-1-1. Wait, no, that won't help. The operator would probably just hang the phone up once they hear his name. Damn. There's nothing they can do to save the poor soul. Maybe they can distract him long enough for the young victim to run to safety. That might work. Sure, they'll probably get hospitalized for interfering but if it's to save some kid from their grandfather then so be it. No one else should be a victim to this man's fist.

No one.

Garp places his big, wet prize on the island and turns his focus on the drawer to his right, taking out three different types of knives; sharp knives at that. The first is a carving knife, the second is a cleaver of some sort and the third one is a …

Where the hell did they get a huge cross-cut saw from? Seriously, that thing is freaking massive! It's almost the size of Nightmare's Soul Edge from the game Soul Caliber.

Wait…

Hold on a second…

He's gonna kill the poor kid?! Shit, they gotta do something, _**now!**_

Garp pulls out a big knife sharpener and a pair of cooking scissors, closing the drawer afterwards. He then picks up the butcher knife and starts to sharpen it.

"Gramps," Ace gets up from the table but he can't actually take any steps in fear of getting gutted. "—what are you doing?!"

"Hmm?" He looks towards his eldest grandson and smiles. "Ace, good, you're here." He puts the two items down before grabbing the scissors. "You can help me."

"DO WHAT?!" Ace practically screams. He wants no part of murder. Even if this man somehow scares his way out of being locked up for life, he's not gonna be an accomplice in this. In fact, he should call the police right now. Where's his den-den mushi?

Luffy just looks from his grandfather to the bound, living creature. It's dripping a lot of fluids down the island… Ooh, that's a lot of… water? "Uh, grandpa, it's uh, moving a lot."

"Good, good." Garp smiles. "It didn't die yet."

'_**Yet?**_**'**

Why was the word _**yet**_ thrown in there, at the end of the sentence? Yet means that it didn't happen at the moment but it's supposed to. Yet is going to get this poor kid killed!

Garp brings the tips of the scissors to one end of the poor creature, intending to cut the wrap open. "Ace, come help me kill him."

Ace's eyes bulge out, nearly falling out of the sockets. "_**WHAT?!**_"

Absent mindedly Luffy grabs his cup and starts to drink it, all the while not knowing what to do about the situation. He's nowhere near as surprised as his brother is —granted he just takes everything their grandfather does without question, which is also why he's better with mental stress than Ace— but he just can't overlook the fact that their grandfather had kidnapped a kid and is now going to kill it. Still, he's not gonna moves from his seat; his plain oatmeal will get cold if he does. Or maybe he can sneak some sugar to pour while Ace is distracted.

"I'm not gonna kill it!" Ace says, completely aghast. Why would he help this whack-job murder some child?

"But," Garp starts as he moves his free hand to hold the struggling creature down, "—it'll be easier if you help me."

Ace takes exactly one step away from the table. "I'm not going to jail for you!"

"Jail?" The elder blinks his eyes. "Since when has this been illegal?"

What? The old man asked… what? "Oh, I'm pretty sure it's been illegal for a _**very**_ long time." Ace almost says sarcastically just so the shock from the question doesn't overwhelm him.

Making sure that his prize is pinned down, Garp starts to cut the wrap off from one end. "Ace, you're getting overexcited. You should be calm like how Luffy is right now."

Completely ignoring the last sentence —just so he can drown out the implied insult— Ace brings a hand up to rub his head. "I'm getting excited?! Of course I'm gonna be like this! Any sane person would! You're out of your mind!"

Garp stops cutting and raises an eyebrow when he looks at Ace. "That's uncalled for. I just want you to help kill it so we can eat before Luffy goes to school."

"Before Lu goes to school? No way! He's not gonna be part of this either—woah, hold on. You want us to eat it?"

"Mainly Luffy." Garp starts cutting the wrap.

Said person chews on his toast once before he stops and blinks. "Huh?"

"No way! We're not gonna eat a child!"

"Child? I'm sure it did have parents at one point," Garp pulls the ripped pieces off , "—but I don't think it matters now."

"Why not?!" Yes the hell it does! A young, small child should be with their parents, not some deranged old geezer who plans on eating—

…

…

…

Are those fins?

Garp takes the last of the wrap off, revealing a huge, flopping salmon.

Luffy puts his toast down. "Grandpa, you went fishing?"

"Sure did." Garp grabs the cleaver and hold the body down, "Fish," he then swings the blade down, easily separating the head from the body. "—is very good for the brain. And fresh fish is even better."

A big smile goes on Luffy's face and he turns to his brother, ignoring the sounds of more hacking. "Ace, did you hear that? If I eat fish then that'll go to my brain too."

Ace is just standing there, completely aloof. Here he thought that his grandfather had finally went off the deep end but in reality he just went fishing. Why the hell did he over exaggerate like this in the first place? '_I'm fucking tired, that's why._'

"I'm done." A sigh leaves Ace's mouth and he closes his eyes. He's intending to go through the dining room to his room, close and lock the door and go right back to bed.

"Ace," Luffy calls out, "—can you help grandpa, please? You said that I need brain food and grandpa said that he caught fish for me. Isn't fish good for my brain too? So it'll help with my test like the breakfast you made me, right?"

Staring into Luffy's pleading eyes is not a good thing for Ace because he turns into a total sap. A small breath leaves his mouth. It's already been mentioned when he first came back but he is the biggest sucker in the world when it comes to Luffy.

"Yeah, I'll help…" He sounds so drained.

"Yay!" Luffy throws a fist in the air before reaching for his bowl.

As Ace walks towards the island, there is only one thing going through his mind right now: '_By the time I go back to school, I'm going to be full blown retarded._'

_**Cocoayoshi High School, 1:39 p.m.**_

Inside of the science wing, standing in the almost empty hallway, for the last period of the day, and the last day of school for the next two days is Monkey D Luffy. He's just standing outside of room 4-D, staring at the giant leaf painted on the door. It's not that he doesn't like the class. Oh no, it's actually the opposite, he loves the class. Sure the subject confuses him like crazy but he loves Ms. Belladonna because she lets them do fun group projects, even if he does make his group have a setback or two… or ten but whose keeping track?

Not only does he have a great teacher but quite a few of his friends are in his class, so that makes it even better. Especially when they work together in the project. Ah, all of the fun they get into. Well everyone else says that they get in trouble. Meh, tomato, tomāto. Fun, trouble, there's not much difference. The only difference is that one you get fussed at for doing and the other lets everyone join in.

He'd have even more fun in this class if a certain stuck-up person wasn't in it. Seriously, talk about a joy kill. Stelly's more of a joy kill than Ace was earlier this morning and the bad thing about it is that all Stelly has to do is just be around and that instantly kills any good vibes that's coming out of Luffy. Of course he's learned how to ignore the life out of the stuck-up prick but still, he shouldn't have to do it every single time he comes to this class. Oh well, que sera sera.

Speaking of class, Luffy continues to just stare at the door. Ah, chemistry, brain hurting and confusing chemistry. It's not the chemistry that's making him not go inside. No, it's the thing that he has to do inside of his class. The dreaded… test. The test wouldn't be so bad if his grandfather didn't threaten to hospitalize him and then draft him and his older brother to the military. Heck it wouldn't even be that bad if his grandfather didn't come back until tomorrow. If his grandfather had stayed away for this week too then him and Ace wouldn't have had to get hit, chased, fought, and they probably could've had sex by now. Hmm, but that also means that Stelly wouldn't have gotten hit though and no matter how much he wanted to have sex it's nothing compared to seeing Smelly getting his ass kicked. Ah, that was awesome.

"Luffy,"

A hand goes on his right shoulder, which brings said student out of his happy thought to turn his head to the right, seeing that Nami is standing there. Why is everyone ruining his Stelly-getting-beat-up moments today? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

"Yeah?"

Nami moves her hand from his shoulder and tightens her grip on her book bag. "—are you gonna just stand there all period?"

Luffy lets out a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his head. "I was just, well, ah-ha, you know…"

Nami moves her gaze towards the sign right by the door, reading _Chemistry_ on the plaque before giving her friend an apologetic smile. "Yeah. How do you think you're going to do?"

"Uh, well," He looks up and taps his chin in thought, "—both grandpa and Ace gave me brain-food for breakfast to help me. And Ace has been helping me study since Wednesday, so," he looks back at his friend with a smile, "—hopefully that'll help."

She returns the smile to Luffy. "I'm sure that it will." Nami turns her attention towards the door.

Seeing his friend looking at the door makes him turn his attention back to it as well. The door. The only thing separating him from freedom or a life of being in the military. The only thing sparing him from going to the hospital today. Ugh… stupid test.

"You guys aren't in class yet?"

Both Nami and Luffy turn to look behind only to see Usopp. Nami tilts her head towards Luffy, letting her long-nosed friend know she's still outside because of him.

"Ah, gotcha." Usopp nods his head in understanding before he finally reaches them.

"Huh? What'd ya got?" Luffy asks. Is he missing something?

"It's nothing." Nami lets out a small laugh while shaking her head. Here she is, concerned about her friend while he's just worrying about little nothings.

"So," Usopp stands on the other side of Luffy, "—when are you gonna go in?"

"I guess," Luffy takes a deep breath, "—I should just get this over and done with, huh?"

"That's the spirit," Usopp jokes around, trying to lighten the mood.

After another breath is taken Luffy holds his head high and makes his way for the door with his friends following behind. Maybe he should have taken the cheat notes that Ace was insisting he take.

_**1:44 p.m.**_

It's so quiet in the classroom. Of course it's because all of the desks have been spread out just to keep any students from looking at each other's answers during the test. But still, there would be at least two different hushed conversations going on right now.

"Alright class,"

All of the students turn their attention teacher, noticing the thick pile of paper in her hands. Ugh, it's going to be a long one.

Ms. Belladonna starts to pass the exam out one by one. If she had an assignment or quiz then she would take six or seven and give it to the student sitting in the front row to pass backwards but because this is a chapter exam then she's doing it one by one, mainly because she wants her students to pay full attention to it and not have anyone —Luffy— get distracted and have a short conversation.

"—you have all period to take this. And because we're the last period of the day," she continues to hand the tests out, "—then you can stay after school."

Right, after school. Luffy has to stay late anyways. Ugh, that's gonna suck.

Ms. Belladonna goes up the next row. "Luffy," she waits to get his attention, "—your grandfather called during lunch."

Agh, this does suck. And she's saying it in front of everyone. Okay, so he doesn't care if anyone knows or not but still, he's being reminded.

"After you finish your test, you'll have to wait for me to grade it before you can leave."

Luffy takes a small breath and nods his head. "I know…"

"Wait," a student from the other side calls out, "—why is his test first priority?"

Ms. Belladonna walks down another row. "Luffy doesn't have first priority—"

"It's because of his whack-job of a guardian he has." Stelly rolls his eyes. "You know how he does everything the crazy old man says since he doesn't have the guts to say no—"

Luffy clenches his fists and is about to stand up. "Shut your fa—"

"Stelly, that's enough." Ms. Belladonna quickly interrupts. The last thing she needs is to have a fight in her classroom. "Not another word out of you for the remainder of class or you will have to finish your exam in the library, do I make myself clear?"

Stelly rolls his eyes again. "Yes ma'am."

"As for the rest of you," Ms. Belladonna walks to the front of the class so everyone else can see the stern look on her face. Normally she isn't like this but when it comes to one of her students health then it's a different story and because Luffy's health is at stake —not to mention the rest of his school year— then she's not going to take anything from his classmates. "—Luffy's business is strictly between him and myself." She turns to face said student. "I apologize for telling you in front of everyone, Luffy. I should have waited until I handed you your test to let you know."

Luffy unclenches his fists and lets a smile go on his face as he sees her coming his way to give him his test. "It's okay."

Ms. Belladonna returns the smile as she places the test face down on his desk before moving away from him.

Once she's gone Luffy turns his exam over and sees that it's a small packet. Agh, that sucks because it means that he's gonna have to do a lot of work. Sure, there will be a lot of multiple choice questions —which are the best type of questions on a test— but that also means that she's gonna have a few questions that require a short essay for the answer. Ugh, writing short essays suck.

Once Ms. Belladonna is finished she walks to the front of the class. "Alright class, you may begin your chapter exam."

And just like that, it begins.

Luffy reads the first question to see that it is a fill in the blank. Okay, that's not so bad. Let's see how easy the first few questions really are:

***01. The concepts of hybridization are so versatile, and the variability in bonding in most organic compounds is so modest, that the valence bond theory remains as an integral part of the vocabulary of organic chemistry. However the work of _, _ and _ showed the molecular orbital theory provided a more appropriate description of the _, _, and _ properties of molecules. Name the three men.**

***02. Name the appropriate descriptions that said men had worked on and the reasoning for it.**

***03. The _ formula of a chemical is a simple expression of the relative number of each type of ratio or atom of the elements in the compound. Name the formula.**

***04. What is the hexane molecule formula? What does it imply?**

***05. The types of strong bond differ due to the difference in _ of the constitute elements. Fill in the blank and explain what kind of difference leads to ionic character in the bond.**

After reading just the first five questions Luffy just gets confused. When Luffy is confused then there's not that much he can do. He looks over to his left to see Usopp a long ways from him before he looks forward, seeing that Nami is just as far. Coby and Kaya are on the other side of the room so that doesn't help what so ever. He looks back down at his test and just puts his head down, trying his hardest not to let himself cry.

Goodbye freedom.

'_Sorry Ace. Looks like I won't be able to pass this._'

_**3:16 p.m.**_

Usopp looks to his to see his friend walking down with his head down low. He remembers waiting for Luffy to get his exam back and with each passing second his friend looked completely miserable, especially when Ms. Belladonna took the red pen to the paper. Poor Luffy. If he fails this test then he's gonna get hospitalized and then sent away. Who knows how long it'll be before Usopp gets to see his friend again.

Nami sees the gloomy demeanor resonating from Luffy and lets out a soft sigh. She can't blame him. She too had waited after class to walk home with Luffy and Usopp and she knows that every second that the test was in their teacher's hands were agonizing for him. The worst part is that he's not allowed to even look at it before he gets home. No, Luffy had told her that he has to give it to Mr. Grandfather Garp first. That's torture. Plus the fact that the exam wasn't easy doesn't make things any better either.

Both Usopp and Nami look at each other before they turn to their troubled friend.

"Luffy," Nami starts, "—how do you think you did on it…?"

Luffy lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "I don't know. I kept second guessing myself with all of the questions. Some questions just made me stare at them for about six minutes and nothing would come to my head."

They round the next corner and keep walking down the street.

He lets out another sigh and closes his eyes. "I don't think I passed… Gramps is gonna kill me when he see it." Luffy turns to Usopp. "Can we go to your house instead?"

Usopp stops walking and tilts his head. Luffy wants to go… where? "Huh?"

"Yeah," Luffy and Nami then stop walking. "—if I go to your house then I won't get in trouble. Plus I can see what I got and you can help me change the grade if it's really, really bad." A smile then goes on his face. "Yeah, let's do that instead."

"Woah, hold on." Usopp places his right on Luffy's shoulder. "You want me to help you change your grade?"

"Yeah."

"No way." Usopp puts his other hand on the other shoulder before he starts shaking Luffy. "If I do then your grandpa is going to find out that something is up and I'll be an accomplice. I'm not gonna get my ass kicked by him again. He hits _**really**_ hard."

"But—"

Usopp takes his hands off and shakes his head. "Luffy, I'm not doing it."

Luffy turns his head to his female friend. "Nami…?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want any part of it either."

Hearing that makes Luffy drop his head low. He can't blame them and he doesn't want his friends to get hurt but still, he's gonna get in so much trouble. Ugh, why didn't he bust in his grandfather's room last night?

"Hey, why'd you guys stop walking?! If you don't hurry up then someone might find me and try to beat me up!" Stelly places his hands on his hips and stomps on the ground with his right foot. "So hurry up!"

Usopp looks in front of him and narrows his eyes. "So why are we walking home with Smelly again."

Luffy lifts his head and narrows his eyes at Stelly too. "Because Sabo asked me to."

Usopp turns towards his friend. "And you're not gonna beat him up."

An snarky grin goes on Luffy's face, making him look a little cynical. "Not gonna make any promises."

Nami shakes her heads and starts walking again. The most she has to do is ignore that stuck-up little prick. "Luffy, you're not gonna do anything to him."

"But Nami…?"

"No, now come on, my house is down the street."

Usopp walks next to the redhead. "A little pushy, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Sometimes you act like a bossy girlfriend towards him." Usopp looks over to Nami only to see her turn her head away from him. He then looks back to see Luffy walking with his hands behind his head with a smile on his face before he looks back at Nami. "Is… there something going between you guys that I should know about?"

Nami turns to glare at Usopp. "You're really asking me that?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes you actually do care for him a lot and then turn into the bossy girlfriend— Oh," Usopp has a teasing smirk smacked on his face as he leans closer to Nami. "—someone has a crush on him, don't the—" before he has a chance to finish his statement Nami slams her foot down on top of his. "OW, MY FOOT!"

"Huh," Luffy focuses on his now bouncing friend. "—Usopp, what happened?"

"Oh," Nami innocently smiles and waves it off. "—he just stepped on one of the small stones. Very dangerous things they are." She then walks up on her lawn, heading for the front door. When she reaches it she turns and waves at her friends. "I'll see you guys later and good luck Luffy."

"Yeah, thanks." Luffy smiles and waves back.

Nami turns to look at Usopp and her smile instantly turns into a glare that says "_If you say anything about this then I'm gonna kill you very slowly._" Once she sees him gulp her smile returns and she goes in her house.

"Would you guys hurry up? I would like to get home before the sun sets!" Stelly stomps on the ground again before he turns around and starts to walk off.

Usopp looks from the prick to his friend. "How long are you supposed to be walking him home?"

Luffy places his left fist in his right hand and cracks it before Usopp puts a hand on his shoulder, making him calm down. "For the rest of the school year."

The two start walking again and Usopp leans close to his friend. "Just give me the word and I'll hold him down so you can't beat him up. Just make sure you don't hit me in the process."

"Shishishi," when Usopp leans back he gives his friend a high five. "—no problem."

"No, seriously. Sometimes you get out of control and I'll end up getting hit. I don't wanna get hit by you, Luffy."

"Shishishishishi." He doesn't plan on hitting Usopp but if he does then it will be completely accidental.

"It's not funny!"

_**Garp's Home 3:47 p.m.**_

"One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war. Five, six, seven, eight. Try to keep your thumb straight."

"Sabo, stop it. You're cheating."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Who the hell does that in a thumb war?"

"Any normal person. Ace, how are you gonna call me a cheater when you're the one cheating?"

"No, I'm not."

"Look at you, you're being more of a cheater than I just was."

"Ha, you just admitted it."

"I admit nothing, now stop cheating."

"You first."

Luffy and Usopp walk in the kitchen through the back door, laughing about a joke that Usopp just told before their laughter dies down to see what's going on. Ace has Sabo in a chokehold with his left arm while Sabo has his right leg around Ace's neck on the floor, right in front of the kitchen table.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asks as he places his book bag on the floor a little ways from his brother and friend.

"Huh?" Ace and Sabo both asks simultaneously. They then look up and see puzzled expressions on Luffy's and Usopp's faces. Normally it would be the other way around with Luffy and Usopp on the floor while Ace and Sabo would ask what they were doing. Haa, funny it's the way that it is right now.

Ace lets go of Sabo's neck and Sabo releases his hold on his friend before they both get up, and dust themselves off.

"Oh, nothing really. Just playing a good ol' fashion game of thumb war."

Usopp looks deadpan at his older friends. "You both look like you were choking each other."

"Well," Ace wraps his arm around the blonde's shoulders and smiles. "—that's just to spice it up a bit."

"Then that wouldn't be old fashion." Usopp retorts as he places his backpack on the table.

Ace's smile turns into a frown. "You know what you smart aleck…" The sound of laughter interrupts Ace and he turns to see his brother laughing at them. Quickly he joins his brother and not soon after does he hear Usopp and Sabo joining them. Ahh, laughter is a good thing that's contagious.

As the laughter dies down the four young men notice a fifth person coming into the kitchen, instantly making their smiles and good mood die. Grandpa Garp is now in the kitchen. Hopefully he won't ask about the test. Oh gosh, if he doesn't then that is so much stress lifted from everyone's shoulders, especially Ace and Luffy's. Mostly Luffy's.

The four young men just watch as Mr. Grandfather Garp walk towards the counter and reach for the den-den mushi. They then see him taking a piece of paper out from his pocket and he dials the number. As they hear it ringing, the abusive old man walks towards the kitchen island with the den-den mushi in hand.

"_This is the G-5 base, Marine Junior Grade Rokkaku speaking._"

"Ah, Rokkaku, it's me, Garp."

"_G-G-G… ahem. Vice Admiral—_"

"Former. Remember, I am retired."

Wait, what's going on? The old coot is seriously calling that marine place in front of everyone? Why the hell would he do that? Seriously, it's scary enough that they're gonna have to deal with this old geezer in the first place but why is he calling the place that no one wants to go to?

"_Ah, yes sir. How can I help you, Former Vice Admiral?_"

"There is still room in G-5 for new recruits—"

"_Actually, Sir—_"

"Excuse me?"

"_I, uh, I mean Former Vice Admiral Sir, there are no more openings available here—_"

"What do you mean there are no more openings?! I just talked to Yarisugi earlier this week and he said there were still openings!"

Hold on, there's no more openings? Does that mean they don't have to fear if Luffy didn't pass the test? Sure, they still gotta be a little worried that he might get sent to the hospital but that means that no one is gonna get drafted to the military. Sweet Mother of Pearl! That's such great news!

"_Ah, forgive me for my incompetence, Sir. There seems to be enough room for your grandsons after all._"

"That's more like it."

Son of a— What the— _**WHY?!**_ Why the hell do they still have room? Damn it. And there goes that dream being crushed.

"Will you hold on for a moment, young'n?"

"_Yes Sir!_"

Garp turns his attention towards the four young men, his youngest grandson in particular. "Luffy."

Oh crap. All kinds of crap.

Saying that Luffy is scared is way too light right now. He doesn't want to go. He really doesn't want to go. Oh my gosh how he doesn't want to go. "Y-yes Sir?"

"Come," Garp points to the floor right in front of him. "—bring your test to me."

It's the moment of truth. The moment that he's going to get killed by the fist, then brought back to life only for him and his brother to get sent away.

Slowly Luffy grabs his schoolbag and takes a step forward but is stopped when Ace outstretches an arm in front of him. "Ace?"

"Gramps, please, don't do this." Ace has a stern look on his face. This is completely wrong. How can a person threaten their grandchildren, heck, anyone by forcing them to do good on something or else they have to get sent away? It's not right.

"Ace, let your brother pass."

"No. Gramps, this is wrong and you know it."

Garp narrows his eyes at the older. "Are you telling me what to do, boy?"

Both Usopp and Sabo gulp but stand their ground. If Ace does anything brash then all four of them are gonna get sent to the hospital. With Sabo, he has Ace's back, no matter how painful it'll be. Usopp? He's just too scared to turn tail right now. Well, between that and the fact that if there is the slightest chance that Luffy actually did really good on the test then he has to stay to go over their plan Z.D.F. Either way, this is going to be one hell of a thing.

"Grandpa, please—"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get you both to join the military? If this is the only way to do it then so be it. If your brother failed his test then you are going to go after he gets out from the hospital." Garp turns his attention back to Luffy. "Come. Here."

Luffy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before gently pushing Ace's arm away so he can pass.

"Lu," Ace grabs his brother's wrist to stop him. "—you don't have to do this."

Luffy gives his brother a small smile and nods his head once. "I know, but," he turns to look at his grandfather and sees the stern look on his face. "—I want to."

"You want to?" Usopp asks.

Luffy looks over to his friend and starts sweating with a nervous smile on his face. "He's scaring me right now and I have no choice."

Ace, Sabo and Usopp just have a comical sweat drop run down the back of their heads. '_The idiot should've said that in the first place._'

Once Ace go of his wrist Luffy makes his way towards his grandfather. He took his freedom for granted. There were still a lot of things that he wanted to do with it but it doesn't look like it's going to happen now. "Yes Sir?"

"Your exam." Garp extends his free hand out, waiting for the results to the test.

Luffy takes a deep breath and unzips his bag, reaching in the grab the test packet. He pulls it out and just hands it to his grandfather, not even bothering to try and look at his results. Once the paper is out of his hand he just looks down at the ground, waiting for something.

Ace, Usopp, and Sabo are just standing there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. They don't doubt in Luffy but he has a hard time when it comes to school.

Garp looks at the front of the test and his eyes widen. "LUFFY!"

Said person clenches his eyes shut and lowers his head out of fear. Did he really do that bad on the test?

Ace takes a step forward but is stopped when Sabo grabs his arm.

"Ace, we can't interfere."

"Gramps' is gonna kill him." He tries to take another step but is stopped when the grip tightens. Realizing that his friend isn't going to let go Ace just turns his attention back to Luffy.

Luffy lifts his head and looks at his grandfather. He is so scared right now. Why is his grandfather screaming at him? "Y-yes Sir?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>L.V.J.<strong>  
>That's it for the beginning of Day 8. There was so much tension. Ah, and I feel for Luffy. I feel for them all but mostly Luffy.<p>

So what do you all think? Do you think that Luffy passed? Failed? Got a complete zero? Let me know and we'll see if you're right or not. I already know what's gonna happen so I won't spoil it but the suspense is fun.

The * is from Chemical Bonding from Wikipedia (I don't wanna get in trouble so there).

If you care to know why I haven't updated for a few months (which I should have been able to) was because there is so much drama going on at my spot. And the bad thing is that I'm not even involved in any of it. But why does everyone have to bring their shit to me? Seriously, I don't have a PhD in therapy. Hell, I don't even have a degree in that. I'm not a damn therapist.

…

Sorry I had to vent on you guys. But yeah, that's why I hadn't worked or uploaded this recently. Anyways, on a good note, I uh… um… hmm, never mind. I don't really have a good note. Hahahaha. Tis' okay. Like always and forever I hope you all take of yourselves until next time.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


	20. Afternoon 8

**Why We Don't Go In Gramps' Room 19**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **There is a certain reason why Luffy isn't allowed in his grandfather's room. If that's the case then why does Ace have to go through all of this hassle on his vacation home from college? AU

**Pairing: **Ace-X-Luffy

**Genre:** Family, Humor & BROmance

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, awkward moments, chasing, Luffy-logic, verbal & mental torture, sexual themes, mild yaoi, all in all good humor & possible OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Review Replies:**

**xHirayukixNazara:** Sorry, I haven't done a cliffhanger in a really long time, :D. But, if anything, it's in a really great spot. I mean, what can be better than to stop it right before we get to see what Luffy got? Hahaha. I know, I can be so mean sometimes. Haha. Sorry again.

**Animezpeps:** Hmm, I won't say yes or no but just keep on reading and you'll see what Luffy got.

**AdorableCeline: **That is very kind of you to pray for Luffy. He'll need a lot of prayer. :D

**ThousandxSunny: **I'm sorry dear, I did do a cliffhanger, but it was the perfect spot for one. :D Yay! I'm glad to make you feel better when you need it. No~! I'm a therapist again (jk). Hahahaha!

**lalalightwood:** That would be pretty funny if Garp thinks getting an F stood for Fabulous. Haha, but I can't say too much, not unless I want to spoil it for you and we both don't want that, so I'll let you read this to find out. XD

**Guest01: **Ahh, I want to say more but I can't without giving away the test result. Man, you guys are making this hard for me XD but it's okay. I can say this much: the result of the test will be revealed within the first scene. Alright, that's it! No more! I can't say any more! Hahahaha! XD

**I Like Grapes:** Thanks, I'm glad to be back! And you are so wonderful!

**Genesis: **I wanna tell you guys soooooo bad~ Ah, this is so hard. Hahaha. But I can't say anything. Hahaha.

**Graciewolf14:** Thank you! I love you for loving this story!

**ichigo1508:** Yes he is: scary, abusive, and lovely but mainly scary!

**Mizu D. Yuki:** That was a very great guess. And no worries about your English, I can understand it perfectly. )

**Alright, without any further ado (and temptation for telling you guys what Luffy got before you read the chapter) here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3:56 p.m.<strong>_

This is the eighth day since Ace has been back and surprisingly the kitchen hasn't been in any type of chaos since Wednesday. Actually it's pretty nice that it's been really quiet. Speaking of kitchen, it's completely quiet right now, but instead of it being peaceful the silence is due to all of the young men's shock.

Usopp is leaning against the table, trying to keep his balance together so he doesn't trip over himself. Sabo has his mouth agape and his fists unconsciously clenched, waiting for some kind of indication for what Luffy got on the test. Ace has wide eyes and he's just anxious; he's so anxious that he doesn't know what he's about to do with himself. And all three of them can feel sweat surfacing on their skin just from the wait.

Oh, it's killing them. All of this silence… it's so nerve racking. A person can die from how badly it is.

But Luffy is feeling much worse compared to everyone else right now. First off, he has no idea what he got on his exam. Secondly, he's standing right in front of his extremely, incredibly, scary, abusive, very strict and did he mention scary grandfather? And lastly, that military guy is still on the phone. Wait, no, the last one is the look on his grandpa's face. Okay, and lastly, the look on his grandfather's face is scaring him even more.

Ahh, why'd he yell at him? It's bad enough that he knows he did horrible on the test. Hell, he doesn't even know what he got on it. The yelling is just making things even worse. Agh, it really sucks to be him right now.

Garp continues to look at the stack of papers, carefully reading each and every word on each page with narrowed eyes before he rips the front one off from the rest. He then turns his focus on his youngest grandson. "Luffy,"

The sudden sound startles the teen, making goose-bumps rise on his skin. That tone means anything from an extreme-surprise-where-I-give-you-a-really-hard-pat-on-the-back-for-doing-such-a-great-job to I'm-going-to-beat-you-but-the-good-thing-is-that-you're-not-going-to-the-hospital.

The three young men let out a small breath but are confused. They recognize the tone in the abusive man's voice. Does it mean that Luffy isn't going to get into _**that**_ much trouble? Or is it just a false pretense to set them up for good news before he reveals the truth and brings an immense amount of pain to them? It wouldn't be the first time the old geezer gave them a false sense of security before beating them, and honestly, it isn't going be the last.

Luffy takes a quick but slow breath to try —key word: _**try**_— and calm himself down, but it doesn't work. Even though it doesn't he still has to give his elder a response. If he doesn't then he'll get hit on top of whatever trouble he's about to get into. "Y-yes Sir?"

Garp closes his eyes and lets out a sigh before placing the stack of papers and den-den mushi on the island, sternly looking back at his grandson. "Go to the foyer. We need to talk."

They need to talk? Why? Is it because of his exam? Is it _**that**_ bad that he's gonna get beat and the other three aren't allowed to witness it? If it is then why would he put it down? Is this really the end of his freedom?

Aaaagggghhhh… it is… isn't it?

Luffy slowly turns his scared figure to look at Ace and sees the anxious look on his brother's face. At least he isn't the only one. Of course his brother has a reason to be nervous: if he actually did fail —which he most likely did— then Ace is gonna get sent to that military place with him.

Not wanting to stall any longer Luffy looks at the paper in his grandfather's hand but can't see what's on it. Actually, he does want to stall. This is his freedom that he's about to lose. He wants to stall a lot longer but the only reason he's forcing himself not to is because he doesn't want to get into any more trouble than he's already in.

Letting out a soft breath he focuses back on the paper. Is that the paper that has his result? It probably, most likely is. Agh. That damn paper.

Without wasting any more time, Luffy finds himself heading to the designated room with his head lowered and feet dragging against the tile floor. '_Goodbye freedom. I knew you well._'

"Luffy!" Ace calls out but after seeing the look on his grandfather's face he forces himself to stay quiet. It's so hard to though. His brother's future, his future, their futures are on the line. Not only their future but his brother's wellbeing is too. Who knows what the old man is gonna do to his little brother.

Garp watches Luffy walk out of the kitchen before following in suit with the ripped page in his hand. Once he's at the kitchen's entrance he turns towards the other three young men. "This is not a choice, it is an order,"

An order…? What's that crazy, old—Oh crap. What is he going to make them do? What kind of life traumatizing thing do they have to endure this time?

Garp narrows his eyes at them. "—I want you all to turn his test over and see his grade." Without giving them a chance to question his motives —as he's sure they will given the chance— he turns and continues his way to the foyer. He absolutely needs to speak with his grandson about this paper he's holding.

The crazy old man wants them to… what? Did they hear right? They have to… look at Luffy's results?

_**WHY?!**_

Usopp swallows a lump and looks over towards Ace. Ace just stands still staring at the foyer and sees how the scary old geezer has the paper lifted high and is talking intently to Luffy before he looks over to Sabo. Sabo feels the stares and turns his head to see that both Usopp & Ace are staring at him, making him even more nervous than he already is.

"What? Why are you," he turns from Ace to Usopp, "—staring at me," he then looks at Ace, "—like that?"

Ace reaches out and places his left hand on his friend's right shoulder. "Bro,"

"What?" Sabo repeats. Seriously, why are they looking at him like this?

The freckled male closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at his friend dead in the eyes. "—tell us what Luffy got."

"What?!" Sabo quickly places both hands over his mouth then turns towards the foyer to see if he'll get in trouble for yelling from Grandpa Garp or not. Oh jeez, it's a miracle he's not in trouble but that might be because he is talking very seriously to Luffy about whatever's on that paper he's waving around right now. Seeing that makes him let out a relieved sigh and he turns back to Ace, making sure to keep his voice low. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Why?" Ace blinks his eyes before answering. "Because I said so."

"No, screw you, that's a stupid reason. Why can't you," he points at Usopp, "—do it?"

"Me?" Usopp points at himself while making sure that his voice stays quiet. "Why me?"

"Well why me?" Sabo retorts.

Usopp retaliates with: "You're closer to it than I am."

"Me too." Ace throws in.

Sabo turns to look at the stack before turning back to the other two jerks. "So what? That's not fair."

Ace narrows his eyes a little before nodding his head in agreement. It is true to make Sabo look at it just because he's closer isn't all that fair. "You're right. We'll do it like this then."

Both Sabo and Usopp cock their heads to the side, trying to figure out what Ace is going to do. It must be something smart or at least fair enough for either one of them to lose with dignity.

Ace takes a breath and looks at Usopp and Sabo before saying: "One, two, three, not it."

Usopp quickly catches on. "Not it."

"Not— damn it." Sabo glances at his childhood best friend before he starts heading for the kitchen island.

Usopp lets out a breath before smiling brightly at the sullen blonde while Ace just smiles at his friend. "Sabo, you're the best, you know that?"

The blonde finally makes it to his destination. "Go jump off a cliff."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" A comical sweat drop goes down the back of Usopp's head.

"Oh, trust me," Sabo turns to look at his long-nosed friend, "—that was the nice version of what I wanted to say."

Usopp raises his right eyebrow. "You wanted to say something even worse than that?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ace gets Usopp's attention before he starts walking towards Sabo, "—that's just another way of him saying that I'm his BRO and he loves me."

Usopp follows Ace. "Isn't that a little excessive?"

Ace reaches the island and turns to see that Usopp is to his right. "When you have an hundred percent BRO, you'll understand."

'_You make it seem like it's a life changing experience when I get older or something…_' Another comical sweat drop goes down Usopp's face.

With the joking aside the three young men just stare at the face-down pile of papers. They can feel their nerves sky-rocketing right now. Oh the pressure. There is so much pressure in the kitchen: One for having to read the results out loud. Another for possibly watching his friend getting sent to the hospital after getting the ass beating of his life. The last, possibly being sent to some damn camp.

Ace uses the back of his right hand to wipe the sweat off of his brow and then he turns to the blonde. "Okay Sabo, you can do this."

Said male swallows a lump and starts reaching for the stack. "You're rushing me."

Usopp blinks and turns to Ace before asking a question. "We'll get in trouble if we don't look before Grandpa Garp comes back, right?"

Ace nods his head. "Oh yeah. You can expect one of his lovely fists."

Usopp firmly nods his head in understanding and pumps a fist in the air. "Come on, Sabo. You can do it."

"…Thanks for the boat of confidence." Sabo rolls his eyes.

Usopp gives his friend a thumbs-up. "Anytime."

Sabo's slightly shaky hand reaches the stack and he grabs the corner before picking it up.

"Hey, why are your eyes closed?" Usopp asks.

"Cause I don't wanna see it." Seriously, who wants to see the results that can quite possibly send his friends away?

"Stop being such a wimp. Our lives are on stake."

"Would _**you**_ like to see what it is?"

"…No."

"Then leave me alone." Having said that Sabo cracks an eye open and notices that he's looking at the bottom of the page. Oh crap, that's a lot of red marks on the page. No, not marks, writing. Luffy's teacher wrote something next to each question on just the front page. Wait, what about the other pages then?

Sabo flips through the packet to see words written in the dreaded red-ink pen next to almost each and every, non-multiple choice question. There is no way that Luffy could have passed his exam with something like this. It's just not possible.

Both Ace and Usopp saw what was on the test. Not the actual score but they saw all of the red.

Usopp looks from the test and lets out a saddened sigh before he turns to looks at Ace, seeing how his freckled friend has his head hanging down low in defeat. He can't blame Ace at all. Ace won't be going back to his university with Sabo this time. No, he'll be sent off to some cruel, military camp instead.

Twenty-one years. It took twenty-one years but that old geezer finally got what he wanted from Ace. Now he and Luffy will be sent to some damn place and have to do their training and— Aggghh. Damn geezer and his strict need for them to be like him. Doesn't he want better for _**them**_? Why do they have to live out _**his**_ dream?

"Sabo,"

Said male looks at his best friend. He can't do or say anything that will make this situation any better. "…Yeah?"

Ace takes a breath. "—we know that he failed, just… just tell me what his percentage is."

"Sure." Turning it back to the front Sabo looks at the top near Luffy's name and can feel his eyes nearly bulge out. "_**WHAT?!**_"

"What? What, what?" Usopp asks before Sabo shows him the result, making his eyes bulge. "_**EH?!**_"

Ace looks up in confusion about their sudden yells. When he sees Usopp he sees a smile and tears. Sabo also has a smile and he's laughing and they look really relieved. Is the answer so bad that they finally cracked? Wait, no, that doesn't make any sense.

Ignoring that, Ace just raises an eyebrow before he starts asking. "What? What'd he get?"

"He… he got a…"

"A what?!" Ace practically screams. They know how serious this is, why won't they tell him?! Why are they taking so long to answer this damn question?! _**WHY?!**_

Sabo turns the paper over and points at the number, trying to regulate his laughing. "He… he got a ninety-one percent. A ninety-one. Dude, Luffy passed."

Ace can feels his eyes widen and mouth slightly open. Luffy … passed?

With a … high percentage?

How?!

"But… what about all of the red writings?"

Sabo quickly skims over the red words throughout the test before handing the test over to Ace. "He just misspelled words."

"If he misspelled them," Ace looks through the packet, "—then why wouldn't he get them wrong?"

They look over the last page for a bit before Sabo points to the bottom and shows Ace what small conversation is written there:

_I know that I spelled a lot of these weird Latin words wrong and I'll get into a lot of trouble because of it, but hopefully this picture of Pandaman eating a laughing mushroom will help me out, just a little bit… please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pleeeaaasssseee? I really don't wanna get sent away. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeee help me out! I'll do anything! Please, I don't want grandpa to hit me anymore! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
>~Luffy<em>

_Luffy, I know that you're trying your best so I will not deduct any points from the misspelled words this time because you had the right answers. I'll only deduct points from completely wrong answers but that means that I have to do the same with everyone else that took this test; it's only fair. And yes, Pandaman eating a laughing mushroom helped a little. On the final, however, Pandaman will not be able to help you and you'll have to spell correctly or you will get points taken away. So study hard.  
>~Ms. Belladonna<br>P.S.  
>Enjoy your weekend and give Mr. Grandfather Garp my regards.<em>

So, that's the reason for the red-pen corrections? Because they both knew that he was going to screw up some —most— words? Luffy has a lovely, lovely, really lovely teacher. Ace should probably take her out to dinner just for passing him. Oh, but then that's probably just doing a little too much, huh? But he's so excited so the idea is fine for now.

Ahhhhh… this is the second luckiest break Ace has seen since he's been on his vacation.

Ace lets a smile break out on his face and just laughs. His brother didn't screw up at all. It's the exact opposite. Luffy passed with flying colors.

"Hey guys,"

Ace turns his head to see Luffy walking towards them before he quickly makes his way towards his little brother. Once he reaches him Ace grabs the younger's face and just kisses his cheek before giving him a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Luffy. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I freaking love you. I love you so much.

Luffy tries to move his arms but can't because the hug is getting tighter by the second. Why is Ace hugging him so tightly? "I-I love you too…"

Ace wraps his arm around Luffy's head. "You don't know how much I love you right now." Ace sways his body side to side, making his brother move as well. "Thanks to you, we're not going to that damn camp." He takes his arms from around his brother and grabs his head, kissing the top of it. "I love you," he kisses it again, "—so," he kisses the forehead, "—much," kisses the left eye, "—right," left eye again, "—now." He continues to kiss Luffy's left eye.

"Ace," Luffy reaches his hands up and tries to pull the hands off his face but finds himself getting distracted with all of the kisses to his eye. Plus the fact that his brother is stronger than him. Jeez, it sucks that his brother is stronger than him. "—Ace, c'mon, lemme go…"

"No way." He kisses the forehead again. "You don't know how proud I am, and besides," he brings Luffy's face to his, looking his brother dead in the eye. "—I was really scared that you failed."

Luffy blinks twice before a smile goes on his face. "I was scared too."

"No," the freckled head shakes, "—you don't get it. Grandpa would've sent me to the hospital with you."

"Why?"

"Because if you did fail then he would beat you, right?"

"Yeah…?" What is Ace trying to say?

"Well I would've jumped in to try and save you," Ace wraps his arms around Luffy's body again and sways them side to side as he coos: "—because no one can beat my darling brother up except for me."

"Aw, Ace." Luffy wraps his arms around Ace to return the hug. His brother is so awesome to care about him like this. "I love you too."

Sabo and Usopp lean next to each other and start a hushed conversation with the older speaking first.

"Luffy just took that as a compliment, didn't he?"

Usopp nods his head. "Yep, he did."

"How long do you think it'll take before he realizes Ace is teasing him?"

"Mmn," Usopp moves his head side to side, trying to think, "—give it about five, six seconds."

"Huuh, I'll give it about ten. Twelve at most."

Usopp turns to look at Sabo. "You think that long?"

Sabo turns to the younger. "And you don't?"

"I have faith in him."

The blonde nods his head. "Alright, we'll do this: loser has to get the winner something to drink."

"You're on."

They both turn to look at the brothers, seeing them still swaying side to side in each other's arms and they count in unison. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight—"

"Hey!" Luffy lets Ace go and looks at his brother's face. Ace is looking at him with a sheepish smile; the jerk.

"I only said that because I love you."

Luffy scrunches his face at his brother. "I don't like you."

"Oh, come here, you adorable, baby brother of mine." Ace squeezes his brother once more.

"I'm not a baby!"

Both Usopp and Sabo turn to each other once more.

"Eight seconds. That's in between five and ten."

"It is." Usopp agrees. "So, uh, looks like it's a draw."

"It looks that way." Sabo sticks his right hand out. "Good match."

"Thank you." Usopp grabs the hand and they firmly shake. "Good match to you, too."

"Thank you."

They release each other's hands before turning back to the brothers.

"Why can't they be like this?"

"Because they're not civilized."

"Haha, that's true."

Both brothers turn to their friends. "Hey!"

Ace finally decides to let Luffy go as his two friends make their way towards them. When Sabo reaches Luffy he gives his friend a pat on the back and steps to the side to let Usopp give him a high five.

"So Luffy," Usopp starts.

"Yeah?"

"What did—" Usopp is not allowed to finish when he sees the scariest man to roam the face of the earth enter the kitchen. He looks very disappointed right now. Sure, there might be some happiness in his eyes to know that Luffy passed but the look of disappointment is very evident on his face right now.

Garp continues his way to the island and notices that the boys take a few steps back to give him his space. They don't need to, but they must do it out of respect.

When Garp reaches the island, he picks up the receiver to the den-den mushi. "Young deputy, whatever your name is,"

"_Yes, Former Vice Admiral, Sir?_"

Garp turns his attention towards the four young men, mainly his grandsons and nods his head. "—I will not be sending my boys out this time,"

Both Luffy and Ace let out relieved sighs. Just hearing him say that is so much weight lifted from their shoulders. It's so nice to know that one of their grandfather's crazy plans is completely ruined, no matter how mean that sounds, it's still so nice to hear. They don't have to endure any abuse right now and it feels so good.

"—but I want you to keep those spots opened for future events, do I make myself clear?"

"_Yes, Former Vice Admiral, Sir!_"

"Very good. That is all." Garp hangs up the den-den mushi and picks it up, intending to return it to its original spot on the counter. When finished, he looks at the four young men. "Boys,"

They unconsciously line up, one right next to the other as follows: Usopp, Ace, Luffy, Sabo.

"Yes Sir?" They ask in unison. Just because they had a lucky break doesn't mean they can't get in trouble. Mr. Grandfather Garp finds ways for people to get in trouble just to have a reason so he can hit them. He's such a terrible man.

"I trust that you all saw what Luffy received on his exam?"

"Yes Sir."

Garp turns his attention to his youngest grandson. "Luffy,"

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to remember what we talked about, understood?"

"Alright." Luffy sees the look in his grandfather's eyes before he corrects himself. "I-I mean yes, Sir."

"Good." Garp turns and starts to make his way out of the kitchen with the paper in hand. "I'll speak with you all later."

"Yes Sir."

The four young men watch as Grandpa Garp walk out of the kitchen. Once their elder rounds the corner and can no longer be seen all four of them take a deep breath and let out relieved sighs.

Usopp is the first to recover and turns to Luffy. "So, what'd he talk to you about?"

"Hmm?" Luffy looks at his friend and a sheepish smile spreads across his face. "Well, uh, I'm not supposed to talk about that to anyone, haha."

Ace raises an eyebrow. "No even to me?"

Luffy scratches the back of his head and laughs. "Sorry Ace."

"Well," Sabo walks behind the youngest and places his hand on top of the brunette's head. "—what about the paper that he ripped. Can you tell us about that at least?"

Luffy leans his head back and sees an upside-down Sabo. "Haha, sorry."

Usopp leans over to Ace. "Will you get it out of him later?"

Ace takes a second to think about it. Will he? Hmm. "Nah, if gramps said no then I won't get him in any trouble."

Wow, that's pretty noble of Ace.

"Mainly cause Lu will accidently blab out that he told me and I'll get in trouble too."

…

…

…

So much for Ace's nobility. He just doesn't want to get in trouble. Actually, that does sound like him, the jerk. Hahaha.

Luffy turns his attention to Usopp as excitement spreads all over his face. "Hey guess what?"

Usopp opens his mouth but before he can get a sound out Luffy interrupts him. What's the point for him to guess if Luffy's just going to blab it?

"Sabo's gonna help us with plan Z.D.F." He can feel his eyes sparkle with each word being said.

A big smile spreads across Usopp's face as he turns to the blonde. "Really?"

"Yeah," Luffy wraps his arm around Sabo's shoulder, "—he said he would help if I walked Smelly home."

Usopp closes his eyes and pats Sabo's back a few times. "Ahh, this is great. You'll point out any flaws that we might have in our plans."

"Right?" Luffy crosses his arms and laughs.

Right, Sabo does have to go through this whole zombie thing, huh? '_I totally forgot about that._'

Usopp looks at the blonds and raises his right hand. "Alright, Sabo you're gonna help us."

Usopp is waiting for a high-five, isn't he? Well, he already said that he was gonna help them with this, so he might as well keep to his word, but man oh man is Ace gonna kill him. Heck, Sabo doesn't even chance to look at his best friend right now. Instead he just gives the brunette a light smile and high-fives him.

Once high-fived by the blonde Usopp turns his attention to the eldest brunette and moves his hand to get a high-five by Ace but from seeing the look of absolute displeasure plastered on his face makes a few beads of nervous sweat roll down his cheek. Of course Ace isn't going to high-five him; they're gonna make different plans to stop him from starting the apocalypse. Usopp wouldn't high-five them either if they were planning against him. Hmm, nah, he actually would help them plan against him if he was trying to start the zombie apocalypse but that's just because he's more fun than Ace. But don't tell Ace that.

Getting his wit back Usopp moves his hand from the darken aura whose name is Ace and turns to Luffy, which the latter happily gives him his high-five. "Alright."

"Yeah, let's do this."

_**4:17 p.m.**_

The rim of the bottle reaches Ace's mouth as he narrows his eyes, watching his idiot of a brother, jerk of a best friend, and the poor sap sitting by the billiards table from the back door. "Idiots," he whispers against the rim, "—the lot of them."

'_Seriously, what the heck is wrong with those three? The idiot and sap to the side for now, why the hell is Sabo going along with this? Sure, he keeps to his word and since Luffy is keeping his damn part of walking that damn Stelly home then Sabo's gonna help, but why the hell do they have to do this in front of me?_'

Ace takes another swig.

'_Okay, I'm at fault for watching them but the point is they're still doing this stupid thing. The hell is wrong with everyone? And why the hell is Sabo doing this? He knows damn well there's no possible way for me to turn into a damn zombie. None._'

He takes another drink before finally turning away, planning to play a game. Hmm, maybe he should play Outlast? Yeah, why not; besides, there's plenty of light throughout the house so he won't get scared.

A chuckle leaves his mouth. "Like I could get scared anyways."

_**4:22 p.m.**_

"Alright then," Sabo takes the blue pen and points to the city map, "—how about this interception? Do we evacuate here or," he looks to his right at Luffy before looking across the table to see Usopp, "—what do you guys think?"

Usopp and Luffy look across the table at each other for a few seconds before they look down at the map, at Syrup Avenue and Second Street. How did they forget about that place?

"Doesn't that lead to one of the main street that goes into the city?"

Usopp jokingly glares at his friend. "Hey, thanks for saying my street,"

"Avenue." Luffy corrects.

Usopp just ignores it and continues, "—is closer to the inner city."

"Well it is. Fuusha is on the outskirts of the city. I'm closer to the country than you."

"I live three blocks away." Usopp points out.

"…I'm still closer."

"You know what—"

"So, Syrup and Second Street," Sabo intervenes. Sure, it'll be fun to watch these two wrestle around for a bit before they both find themselves in the swimming pool but he wants to finish this quickly.

"Oh, right." Usopp lets go of Luffy's left ear while Luffy releases Usopp's nose.

"Hmm," Usopp rubs the side of his nose. "—we'll have to make a blockade."

Both Sabo and Luffy look at each other before questioning their long-nosed friend. "A blockade?"

"Well since it is closer to the city then there will be a better chance for zombies from the inner city to come over here," Usopp points to the intersection, "—since this leads to," he points to the inner city, "—here."

Luffy slams his right fist in his left hand. "Ah, that makes sense. If we make a blockade then they'll have trouble coming over here."

"Not only that,"

Both Usopp and Luffy turn to the blonde.

"—but while the city is in chaos from dealing with zombies attacking everyone then we'll have plenty of time to escape before they can reach the blockade. Which also means we should block," he points to another street close by, "—Dawn Street," he points to another, "—Fifth Street," he points again, "—and Orange Drive."

Luffy's eyes sparkle before he laughs and speaks to Usopp, all the while patting —slapping— Sabo's back. "See, this is why we need Sabo here! He'll make sure that we'll perfect our plans!"

"Right?" Usopp turns to the poor blonde who is still being slapped. "Thanks to you, we'll do really great! We'll be able to survive!"

Luffy finally stops pounding Sabo's back and the blonde nods his head. "Anytime." A nervous laugh leaves his mouth. '_Ace is so gonna kill me when this is over. Maybe Luffy will break my back and Ace won't be able to do anything to me… Or he'll just add to the pain. Yeah, it's more likely he'll do that._'

Oh, speaking of Ace, again. '_Last time I did this Nojiko ended up coming over and a lot of trouble was made; funny but it was still trouble._'

"So guys," Sabo interrupts the two from their new topic. "—I know we gotta go over weapon details next since we just finished the evacuation plan but shouldn't we talk about the main problem instead?"

"That's right!" Luffy stands up from his chair, which pushes back from the momentum, "We need to go to the cemetery during the apocalypse."

Usopp raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So we can push them back down in their graves if they pop up." Luffy shakes his head. "C'mon, you know that's how to defeat zombies in the graveyard."

'_In what world do you live in?_' Both Usopp and Sabo simultaneously think with comical sweat-drops appearing on the side of their heads.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause other than that not making any sense, look it here," Usopp flips the Zombie Survival Guide open and turns to a certain page. "—it says that the cemetery is ironically a better place to hide in for a short while. Remember, when someone is buried then they're put in a casket and buried six feet under the surface."

"And remember Luffy," Sabo adds in, "—tops to any casket are extremely heavy to move. They can't be opened from the inside. Besides, if there were a way for a zombie to open it then they'll still be buried by the dirt. There's no way that they'll know to claw upwards."

"You're such a genius." Luffy starts patting Sabo's back again.

The blonde ignores the back-breaking slaps and smiles. "I know I am."

"But back to the second main problem." Luffy stops abusing the poor blonde.

"Second?" Usopp and Sabo ask.

"Well, yeah." Luffy looks from Usopp to Sabo. "The first is stopping them from escaping the cemetery."

The other two are so tempted to fuss at Luffy for not listening to them. Didn't they _**just**_ explain why that's not possible? Why doesn't he ever listen to a word anyone ever says?

Interrupting the two from their simultaneous thought, Luffy continues. "We need to keep Ace from turning into a zombie so he won't start the apocalypse."

Usopp closes his eyes, crosses his arms and nods his head. "And to make sure that if he does turn then he won't get Grandpa Garp."

"Garp? Why him?" Sabo asks. Out of everyone around, why is that crazy old man the one that needs to be protected from Ace… if there is a chance that his best friend is capable of turning. Haha, of course there's no way that would happen. Haha, hahaha.

Usopp opens his eyes and points at the blonde. "Think about it; everyone knows that he's insanely strong for absolutely no reason at all. What do you think it'll be like if he turned into a zombie?"

That crazy old man being a zombie? That would be horrendously frightening if that were to happen. Who the hell came up with that thought in the first place? "Yeah, he'd be scary."

"Not only that but it says in here," Usopp taps on the book, "—that zombies will be able to use all of their strength during every attack. If Grandpa Garp turns into a zombie then he'd be able to go through any barricade with no problem."

"So," Luffy starts, making the two look at him, "—grandpa should be our third priority then."

"Okay, Luffy," Sabo wraps his arm around the younger's shoulders, "—let's get this priority thing straight."

Luffy looks questioningly at the blonde. "What's wrong with the way it is now?"

"I'll tell you. First off, Ace should be number one on the list because without him turning into a zombie then we won't have to worry about going to the cemetery for those buried zombies."

"Ah," Luffy puts a hand in his fist, "—that makes sense."

Sabo continues. "Then Mr. Garp should be number two. If, by chance, Ace actually does turn," Sabo internally snickers, "—then we need to make sure to keep him away from Mr. Garp at all cost."

Both Luffy and Usopp nod their heads in agreement. If they can't prevent Ace from turning and if Grandpa Garp is zombiefied then there's no way that humanity will be able to make a comeback. Even if they could prepare against Grandpa Garp, then it would take months, maybe even years to finally take him down, and who knows how bad the apocalypse would be by then. It'd probably be class 4.

Oh jeez, that'd be terrible. There won't be too many humans left alive by then.

"So first thing first," Sabo turns his attention to Luffy, "—tell us how you were able to deduce that Ace wanted to start the apocalypse."

"Huh?" He was following Sabo up until that de-something word. After that, he just lost his friend.

"… How did you know that Ace wanted to turn into a zombie?"

"Oh." Luffy smiles and laughs at his friend. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Sabo just stares at Luffy. '_Could've sworn I did._'

"Well, it started— wait," Luffy points to the notebook, "—you should probably take notes."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. That way we can see if there's any strange patterns that Ace has done until now." Usopp adds.

"Right?"

Sabo takes the blue pen and notebook. "Alright, I'll jot stuff down."

Will he actually write stuff down? Sure he will. Will anything he writes down make sense? Of course it won't. Why is he doing this then? He promised Luffy that he would, plus, he's making up for pinning him down while Ace was tickling him. Not to mention watching Ace squirm will be loads of fun from whatever they do to him.

Just hopefully it won't be too bad.

It shouldn't be too, too bad, right?

…

…

…

… Right?

Sabo closes his eyes and shakes his head. '_Knowing Luffy, it'll be something completely outrageous and Ace will almost be tempted to kill him._'

Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Luffy leans forward against the table, making the other two do the same before he starts telling them… well whispering it. He doesn't want denying ears —Ace— to hear them plot against him only for said person to make a plan around their plan, thus having them fail. Either that, or make a plan around his plan that he's planning around their plan but that would take too long and who knows when Ace will finally turn into a zombie. It might happen when they're planning against the plan that Ace will plan.

Nu-uh, it's not gonna happen. Not this time, Ace.

"Okay, so my first clue was two days ago when I was sleeping by Ace. When I woke up but was still half-asleep,"

'_Wait, what? He's not making any —never mind. He never does._'

"—my shoulder was wet for some reason and I saw that his mouth was on it."

"How was his mouth positioned on your shoulder?" Sabo asks.

Luffy and Usopp look to the blonde. "What d'ya mean?"

"Were his lips just touching your shoulder or was your shoulder in his mouth?" If they're going to plan against Ace —piss him off— then Sabo wants to make sure that it's done right. No sense of pissing Ace off if they don't go full force.

Hmm. How was Ace's mouth positioned on Luffy's shoulder? That's a really good question. If Ace's lips really were just on top of his shoulder then that means Luffy jumped the gun and is overlooking this whole thing.

Hmm.

Usopp turns to the younger brunette. "Luffy?"

"I'm trying to remember." Let's see: he woke up a little earlier than usual, saw that the ceiling didn't have the decorations up there, then turned to see why his shoulder was getting wet. "Ahh, my shoulder wasn't in his mouth but his mouth was wide open on top of it."

"Wide open… on top of… shoulder. Got it." Sabo finishes jotting the words down before he informs Luffy to continue.

"If it was wide open then that means he could've tried turning into a zombie in his sleep without even knowing it." Usopp says while rubbing his chin in thought. When he stops he looks over to the book and shakes his head. "But it doesn't say anything about people doing it subconsciously in here though."

Sabo turns to his long-nosed friend. "Maybe no one's tried it this way before."

"Hmm, maybe…" Usopp moves his gaze to the other brunette. "What was your next clue?"

"Let's see." Luffy looks up at the tarp shading the deck, trying to remember. There must be something that Ace did before purposely over salting the food. Hmm, what was it?

"Oh," Luffy turns to look at Sabo, "—Ace has been acting a lot meaner than he normally does."

"Meaner?" Usopp raises an eyebrow.

Luffy turns to the other brunette. "Yeah, like when he first started helping me study he took one of the thick ropes from the shed and tied me with it."

"He tied you up?"

"Yeah, and before that he woke me up in a really mean way."

"Mean… way…" Sabo jots down before turning to look at the young brunette. "How'd he wake you?"

Luffy sits back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest, sporting a small pout. "He said grandpa was coming."

Both Sabo and Usopp flinch from hearing that before they close their eyes and shake their heads. Why would Ace be so cruel to wake someone up like that? That _**is**_ mean.

"Yeah, Ace's been acting really mean lately. He even told me to get the eff out of his room last night."

"He cursed at you?" Usopp asks.

"Did he say eff or the actual word?"

Luffy turns to Sabo. "He said _get the fuck out._"

Both Sabo and Usopp ask in unison. "Why?"

Luffy blinks at the blonde before turning to the brunette with a smile on his face. "Oh, it was kind've my fault."

Usopp raises an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"Uh," Luffy puts a finger on his chin and looks up. It'd probably be smarter if he didn't tell them the reason for it. They might find it a little weird that he was teasing Ace for being horny or the fact that he was acting like a pervert for listening to Ace while his brother started touching himself. Yeah, he's just gonna keep it to himself.

Luffy looks from Usopp to Sabo, laughing and waving it off. "—oh, it's not that important. Besides, I kinda deserved it."

"So," Usopp skeptically looks at his friend, "—you're saying this shouldn't count then?"

"Oh, it counts. He told me to get the fuck out."

"But you told us that it was your fault."

"But he still cursed at me."

"Anyways," Sabo interrupts the two from their light bickering. "—we know that he's been mean for a while. So what we need to do now is—"

Luffy interrupts. "Stop him from changing!"

A smile goes on Sabo's face. Not just any smile, but a huge one. Like grinning from ear to ear; a Mr. Grinch type of smile. He sucks in his lips and closes his eyes, trying his damn hardest not to burst out in laughter. The way Luffy just said that; his friend is so excited about this whole thing.

"Okay," Usopp taps the table, getting Sabo's attention before signaling the older to take notes. "—the main thing we need to focus on is making sure that Ace doesn't change." Usopp sees Sabo writing his words down on the paper before he looks over to Luffy, seeing the younger firmly nodding his head.

Sabo takes a quick breath to mask his amusement before he looks up at the long-nosed, tactician. "How do you propose we go about this?"

Pointing a finger upwards, Usopp opens his mouth to answer the question but after a few seconds he closes it again. Huh? How do they prevent Ace from changing?

"We scare him."

Both Sabo and Usopp turn their heads towards Luffy. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Luffy looks between the two. "—we scare him. If we scare him really bad then he won't be able to turn into a zombie."

"Oh," Usopp hits his palm with the side of his fist and nods his head, "—if we get him to feel something really strong then that'll lessen the chances of him wanting to transform by a lot."

Luffy's eyes are getting bigger from the excitement. "Exactly."

The giant smile from before comes back on Sabo's face, making him lower his head just so the two don't see him. A few seconds pass before he looks up and masks his smile again. He doesn't have to but he doesn't want to ruin their fun either.

"So, how do you guys plan on scaring him? You both know that it's hard to scare Ace."

Luffy and Usopp look at each other for a few seconds before looking at Sabo. The three of them then look in different directions a for a little while, trying to think of a good way to scare Ace.

Hmm.

Ace.

Mr.-badass-who-can't-get-scared.

How to scare him…

A person can't sneak up behind him. If they do then, depending on who it is, they'll more than likely get punched in the face. "Boo" never worked on him. Well, there is always threatening him with Mr. Grandfather Garp but that should only be for the most of extremes. Yeah, if anything, that will be their plan B. Ooh, but that's treading on dangerous territory though.

Hmm…

Okay, Mr. Grandfather Garp will be Emergency, Code-Red, Plan B only.

Luffy slams his hand down on the table, startling the other two, as his eyes grow big in excitement. There's no way that _**this**_ plan is going to fail. It'll scare Ace so badly…. well, it'll scare his brother really good. "I got it!"

Sabo holds back a laugh and shake his head, preparing to hear what bizarre plan his friend is going to say. Almost any idea that Luffy has is downright outrageous and no doubt will this be another one added to the list. "Alright," he brings the pen to paper, ready to write down this ludicrous idea, "—and what is this _**amazing**_ plan that you conjured up?"

Usopp hears the slight mock in Sabo's tone and laughs, already knowing that whatever Luffy says is definitely not going to work. If anything, it'll get them into some kind of trouble. Well, it might— wait, if it's dealing with Ace then yeah, they're definitely gonna get into some type of trouble. The only good thing about it, though, is that out of everyone, Ace will target Luffy more than anyone else.

Luffy grins, leans forwards and whispers: "Lola."

The pen drops on the table as all amusement is wiped off from Sabo's and Usopp's face. Luffy didn't just say …_**that**_, did he? Did he seriously just go there? He's willing to… go _**that**_ far…?

…

…

Nah, he can't be serious. But why would be bring _**that**_ name up then?

"…What?"

The youngest straightens himself against his chair and smiles, repeating his plan. "Lola."

Usopp stares at his friend with shock still evident on his face before shaking his head to get rid of it and he leans even closer, needing to warn his apparently insane friend. "…He'll kill you if we get her."

Luffy continues to smile as he turns towards Usopp and nods his head, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Lola."

Sabo just brings a hand to his face. Yeah, that'll do the job just fine —actually pretty damn quick— but damn, if they actually do get her it will raise some type of Hell, he just knows it will. But, this does go back to going all out when they piss Ace off. Jeez, this is almost as extreme as saying that Grandpa Garp is gonna do something to Ace. Hell, that might actually be more tolerable than dealing with… Lola.

"…He may kill him," Sabo starts as he looks at the older brunette, seeing said teen turn towards him, "—but it'll get the job done and you guys won't have to worry about him turning into a zombie anymore."

"But still," Usopp looks from the blonde back to his grinning friend, still trying to wrap his head around this mentally insane idea. "—Lola?"

Luffy nods his head once more and the grin is just plastered on his face. "We get Lola."

_**6:32 p.m.**_

Sabo walks into the living room with his right hand on his face, shaking his head, and a small laughter leaves his lips. Those two, especially Luffy, have a serious death wish to involve… her. Sure, Lola isn't a bad girl. In fact, she's quite loveable and she adores Nami to pieces. Well, she kind of has to but that's beside the point. Point is…

…

Lola is going to scare the life out of Ace.

Damn.

How'd he get talked into this again?

Oh, that's right.

Luffy agreed to walk that little bastard home, huh?

…

…

…

Damn.

"Agh, shit! Hurry up and go under the bed! Hurry up! Agh, damn it! Not again!"

Hearing Ace die —apparently it's not the first time— brings Sabo out from his thoughts as he reaches the couch and looks at the television screen, seeing an extremely and graphically hideous man-thing, whatever he or it is, just throw the reporter from the second floor before the psychotic doctor straps him into a bed and from there it just gets really horrendous.

Ughhhh…

"Fucking damn it…!" Ace throws the controller on the floor before leaning back against the couch and he puts a hand over his eyes. This game fucking sucks. Seriously, how the hell is he supposed to beat this damn game if he can't even pass this fucking part? This is downright bullshit!

Sabo rests his arms on the top of the couch and leans down a bit, silently laughing to himself. "Died again?"

"I swear," Ace lets out a breath before he drops his hand. "—I can't get passed this part."

"Well," Sabo straightens himself up and walks around the couch, sitting on the arm of it, attempting to cheer his friend up. "—Outlast is a damn hard—"

"Annoying." Ace corrects as he's just watching the bloodied screen.

"—game and it's not meant to be played easily."

"Yeah, but the stupid reporter shouldn't be so damn slow to move things or open doors. It's like he has a neon light above his head saying," he uses his best announcer voice, "—_Hey, kill me. I'm right here. No don't go that way, come over here and kill me._" A sigh then leaves his mouth. "Stupid bastard."

Another laugh leaves Sabo's mouth and he just shakes his head. "Rage quit."

Ace reaches down for the controller and presses the middle button on the Xbox One controller, intending to turn the console off. "Fuck this game."

"You're not gonna beat it with an attitude like that." The blonde jokes around, already knowing that it won't change his friend's mind.

"Piece of shit game." Damn game. He should return it back to the damn game store. Oh, wait, the receipt is no longer any good for returns huh? Okay, well he should just throw the damn thing in the trash. Useless piece of shit.

Sabo just laughs at that. It sucks to die so many times in a game when you're really into it. Plus, it doesn't help that this is a horror game in the first place. Hell, Sabo doesn't blame Ace for playing it in broad daylight. It is an extremely scary game.

…

…

…

Oh shit.

Ace is gonna get really scared. Putting Lola to the side for now, he was just playing an extreme horror game that a person shouldn't play in the dark, less you wanna scare yourself something terribly. But this means that Ace is going to be really jumpy because, well, for one, the graphics are really good that it's really realistic. Another; half of the game is in the dark and you are forced to use night vision from your camera but when you do, most of the times you see things that you don't wanna see like creepy, naked, bloody guys who want to kill you running towards you, dead bodies hanging from the ceiling or just headless bodies on the floor. Whatever room you enter has a different surprise. Oh, sometimes there are guys in a wheelchair with their faces ripped off and when you pass them they reach out and try to fight you as well. Or kill you; one of the two.

Yeah, every room has a different, scary surprise.

And the story line doesn't help either, with you being a reporter and all, in first-person view at that. Oh no. Basically, your character is trapped in a psychiatric hospital that is overrun by homicidal patients who are mostly murdering or torturing each other, not to mention a deranged doctor who likes to experiment on the patients. And your character has no weapons at all and has absolutely no combat skills what so ever. The only items he has equipped are his damn recorder and a notebook. That's it. Not to mention the really bad part of his camcorder is that it runs on batteries so you're pretty much screwed once they run out. All in all, this game is insane and creepy as fuck.

But back to Sabo's original thought. Ace is going to be jumpy because of the game, but he also has to deal with Luffy and Usopp setting him up to deal with… Lola…? And he doesn't even know that she's involved to purposely scare him?

Nghn…. somehow, this is gonna get ugly. '_I should probably just tell him what to expect._'

Ace uses the remote to turn the television off before he looks to his right, seeing the thoughtful look on his friend's face. "Alright,"

"Huh?" Sabo blinks.

"—what the hell were you guys doing?"

"Man," Sabo laughs, "—those two are incredible."

"Incredibly stupid if you ask me." Ace stands up and stretches his arms in front of him.

"Well, yeah, that too."

"So?" Ace asks, waiting for a response. He knows that those three were talking about something really stupid and they have some sort of ridiculous plan set for him. He's going to get it out of his friend before whatever they have planned for him actually works. And knowing Sabo, he'll willingly tell Ace what's going on just he doesn't get hurt.

"Uh…" Sabo looks over his shoulder to the kitchen. He did promise Luffy that he was going to help him with plan Z.D.F. Well, technically he did but he can't just bail out on them right here and now since he wants to see Ace get scared too. But Ace is going to be so mad at him, plus, they're BRO's so that should be first and foremost on his priority list.

Looking back at his freckled friend, Sabo lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well… let's talk in the shed."

Ace raises an eyebrow. "Shed?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't want them," Sabo nods his head towards the kitchen, indicating the two are in there probably listening. Hopefully they're not though. "—to hear us or, knowing Luffy, follow us and get upset with me telling you, right?"

A skeptical look goes on Ace's face for a few seconds. His best besty of a friend who he's known all his life wouldn't set him up, right? Of course not. They've been BRO's since, well, forever. Of course there's no way Sabo is gonna turn his back on him just because of some damn zombie crap that can quite possibly make the blonde get his ass kicked afterwards. Sabo is not dumb enough to fall for that.

The look quickly leaves Ace's face and he nods his head in agreement. It'd suck if the two idiots heard them talk about whatever crazy plan they came up with. Just hopefully it wasn't Luffy who actually came up with the plan. With Sabo, he can easily figure out a way to plan against his friend in this type of situation, thus making both Usopp and Luffy upset with foiling their ridiculous imagination. And Usopp is pretty easy to plan around too.

But Luffy…

There's no telling which direction his brother will go if he came up with the plan. His way of thinking is seriously out of the box.

Nope, it had to have been Sabo who came up with their plan. Sabo was the one who told them what to do or where to hide or whatever the hell they're gonna do. It has to be Sabo. And he's going to find out what they're going to do; that way he can make a plan to foil their plan. '_Ha, take that Luffy._'

"So?" Ace repeats himself.

"Well, let's see." Sabo drawls out as he scratches the side of his head, entering the dining room. He would just tell Ace right here and now but he really wants to take his time. Well, he's still debating if he should be a BRO or betray his best friend for this one day and do his part to set him up.

Ugh, decisions, decisions…

"The first part of the plan is to go to the cemetery."

"Cemetery?" The freckled man turns to his friend. What reason would they have to go to the cemetery if they're trying to prevent him from turning into a zombie? That makes absolutely no sense at all. None. Actually, none of this crap makes sense anyways.

"Well, yeah. It was an anonymous vote that we should go there instead."

They walk passed the dining room table and open the door to the kitchen where they quickly hear Luffy and Usopp instantly get quiet and _**pretend**_ to… draw? Why are they drawing? Usopp knows how to draw. In fact, he can draw very well. Luffy, on the other hand, is just as talented as a two year old when it comes to his _**artwork**_… if that's what a person can even call it.

Ace skeptically looks at his twerp brother and friend while he and Sabo continue their way towards the backdoor. He opens the door and lets the blonde walk through it first before he does but right before he closes it, he takes one last look at his brother, silently telling the twerp that nothing better happen to him. After he closes the door he hears laughter coming from the other side. Damn, they both suck.

Ace shakes his head and starts for the shed. "So, why the cemetery again?"

Sabo scratches the back of his head and lets out a slight chuckle. "Well, you know… it… it just works out with the whole zombie apocalypse. Haha… yeah."

Ace stops walking and just looks at his friend like he's finally lost it. "The hell are you talking about?" He shakes his head and walks in front of the blonde, putting his right hand on a shoulder and skeptically looks at him. "Aren't you guys supposed to be stopping me from turning? What's a cemetery have anything to do with me changing?"

An eyebrow raises and a smirk goes across Sabo's face. "So you do wanna be a zombie… I guess Luffy was right."

Eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they narrow and Ace pushes his friend out of his way, heading towards the shed. Damn bastard is laughing at him now. "Shut up."

Once the laughter is out of his system Sabo straightens himself up and follows his friend. "Anyways, the whole deal with the cemetery is that if we can't stop you from changing then we're supposed to take your grandfather there to _**lessen**_ his chances of being attacked." He sees Ace turn to look at him in question, making him further explain himself. "Usopp brought up a good point."

"With the old man?"

"Well, if you did go zombie and bit Garp then you do realize how bad that'll be for everyone, right?"

If what Luffy says is true about him being the special type of zombie then that means he'll be a huge threat anyways. With him being able to run, jump, and viciously attack everyone he sees; but if that old geezer turns into a zombie, then… Oh man. This whole city will be demolished within two… three hours tops! And if it were to spread then—

Ace can almost slap himself right now. He shakes his head as he reaches the doors to the shed. "Why the hell are you having me think about this? There's no way that anyone here is gonna turn into a stupid zombie. The hell man?"

"Uh…" Sabo lets out a hesitant chuckle before he puts a hand to his mouth and clears his throat. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I got too caught up in their, um, fun, huh?"

Ace just glares at his friend from the side. "You mean their stupidity. How can you possibly call that _**fun**_?"

"Well, it's just from hearing how they think that's fun. I mean," Sabo wraps his right around his BRO's shoulder. "—we both know there's no possible way for you to actually turn into a zombie, right?"

Ace continues to stare at his friend. "I'm not too sure about you anymore."

"What?" Sabo comically takes a step backwards. Why is Ace saying that? Does he actually believe that Sabo really thinks he gonna turn? "You're not serious, right?"

"Hey, you're acting just as bad as those two morons."

"No," the blonde puts a finger up, "—this is just an act, Ace. An act. There's no way that I'd actually treat you wrong. C'mon," Sabo takes a step forward and wraps his arm around the shoulder again as he uses his other hand to playfully punch Ace's stomach. "—I'm your BRO."

Ace takes a second and just looks at his so-called best friend. "You're still my BRO?"

"C'mon," Sabo pulls his friend a little closer, "—have I ever let you down before?"

Ace mumbles: "I feel like you're asking me a trick question more than anything."

"The correct answer is no, smart-ass, but I'll take that as you love me instead."

The brunette lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, shaking his head in the process. "So long as I don't get hurt or mentally scarred then I don't really care."

"Haha, right~" Sabo drawls out. He has now made his decision on whose side he's going to be on. Hopefully, just … hopefully he won't regret this. '_This is gonna go south so quickly. Ugh, I know I just made the wrong choice. Ugh…_'

Opening the metal door Ace takes the first step in. "So, the cemetery?"

"Well yeah," Sabo sways on his feet in front of the door. "—um, supposedly we have two escape routes to take your grandfather there if we can't prevent you from changing. But that's supposed to happen after we grab Luffy's emergency food kit from his closet and some weaponry from Usopp's house. And since everyone has bikes, then we're supposed to take them too."

Ace looks back at his friend and takes another step in the shed. "Why bikes? I mean, wouldn't a car be a lot more sufficient and less vulnerable than a bike?"

"Yeah" Sabo moves his right hand and grabs the door, gently swinging it back in forth as he continues to sway, "—but a vehicle is loud. Plus if you run out of gas then you're pretty much screwed."

"Yeah," Ace takes another step in and rubs in chin. "—that does make sense."

"Not to mention that bikes are self-powered and quiet. The only two things a person needs is to make sure that the brakes work and they have enough stamina to get from point A to point B in one piece."

"That's true." Ace nods his head in agreement. It seems like they really did some studying for this, even if it really is utterly ridiculous. At the very least, they know what they're talking about. Shaking the thought from his head he turns back to the blonde. "And what happens after you guys take gramps to the cemetery?"

"Uh," Sabo looks from his friend to the long, wooden board that locks the shed from the outside. It's right on the side of his foot. He then looks back at his friend and laughs. "—afterwards we're supposed to head to the countryside to set up some traps for any incoming zombies. Well actually, we're supposed to make a blockade before that, so yeah."

Ace raises an eyebrow in slight confusion, trying to get everything figured out. "So… after I turn and see you guys, I chase you all to the cemetery that's in the inner part of the city but on my way there I spot other people and start biting them so they can turn and you guys are gonna make a blockade _**and**_ escape to the outer part of the city?"

Sabo nods his head. "Uh, yeah, pretty much."

Charcoal eyes just stare at the blonde. "You do realize that you're getting innocent people killed, right?"

Sabo momentarily stops swinging the door and scratches the back of his head with his left hand, all the while a nervous laugh leaves his lips. "Yeah, I just noticed that when you were saying it."

"And you're okay with this?"

The hand drops and a sheepish smile spreads across Sabo's face. "It's all about survival, right?"

Ace just blankly looks at his best friend. "You're going to turn into a horrible person during the apocalypse."

Sabo looks down at his shoes and mumbles: "Maybe even before then…"

"What was that?"

Looking back up, Sabo quickly shakes his head. "Nothing. I said nothing."

Shrugging it to the side —because he knows his best friend won't betray him— Ace turns around and heads deeper into the shed. "Alright. How are you guys supposed to stop me from turnin—"

The door slams shut and it instantly gets dark before Ace hears something heavy being put against it. Within the next second is he by the door, trying to push it open but the damn thing won't budge. "The hell? Hey! Sabo! Open up!"

Sabo has his hands pressed against the door, making sure that it won't open, less he wants to deal with a slightly confused but angry Ace. Within the next second does he hear the screen door quickly opening and closing before two sets of feet run towards him. He then sees hands on either side of him.

"It took you long enough." Usopp says as he moves his hands from the door, opting to press his back against it instead. He can use his hands to keep the door closed instead but he feels more comfortable with his back against it.

Luffy turns his head to the left to look at the blonde. "Why'd it take so long?"

Usopp turns to look at his younger friend. "Like you really care. You were having way too much fun drawing that lego person."

Luffy ignores the sudden pounding on the door and corrects his friend. "It wasn't a lego person. It was a giant, battling robot."

"Hey, kids," Sabo interrupts the two, "—unless you both want Ace to get out then I suggest that you both pay attention."

"Oh, right. Sorry." They both apologize and push harder against the now banging door. It's a good thing Sabo is there to get them to focus again because if he weren't then Ace would get free and probably kill them.

"Let me out right now or so God help me, I will kill all three of you when I do!" Ace continues to pound on the door. All of the sudden he hears something shuffling a little to his right, making him momentarily stop. He turns his head to try and see what it is despite the fact that it's a little dark. Again does he hear shuffling and he takes a small step towards it, wanting to know what it is but at the same time knowing to run the other way less he wants to get hurt by the thing somehow.

The creature comes to an illuminated area and Ace quickly takes a step back, pressing his back against the door. '_It can't be? She's not… WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!_'

Sabo notices that something is off. "It's really quiet."

Luffy and Usopp both blink and look at the door, noticing that it is, indeed, really quiet. Why'd it get so quiet all of the sudden? Wait, if it's quiet then that means…

Sabo takes a hesitant second, fearing more for his friend right now than himself. "A-Ace…? You okay—"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!_"

Usopp takes a quick breath before he's the next one to ask or try to at least. "Ace—"

"_THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?!_" Ace repeats himself."_YOU ALL KNOW THAT I FUCKING CAN'T STAND THIS RABBIT!"_

"Ah," Luffy looks at his friends and smiles. "—he found Lola."

'_This was a bad decision._' Usopp and Sabo instantly think. Damn, they should have talked Luffy out of this insane idea before they even got the rabbit from Nojiko but damn it, they can't turn back now. The damage is being done and damn… Ace is gonna kill each and every one of them when he gets out of the shed.

Damn…

"Ace," Luffy talks to his brother, "—she's just a rabbit. I can't believe you're scared of a rabbit."

"_FUCK YOU, LUFFY! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!_"

The three young men feel Ace banging on the door once more, demanding his freedom. Even so, they're not budging. No, Luffy and Usopp are gonna see this plan to the end no matter what while Sabo is just along for the ride.

"No, Ace, you need to stay in there with her. She misses you." Luffy tells his brother. Lola hasn't seen his brother for a few months. Besides, he doesn't know why Ace doesn't like her so much; she's such a soft, fluffy rabbit who likes guys more than women, except for Nami. Lola just loves Nami. Plus, he needs to get scared anyways just so he doesn't turn into a zombie.

"_NO SHE DOESN'T! SHE CAME STRAIGHT FROM HELL! SHE'S THE SPAWN OF SATAN HIMSELF!_" The pounding on the door gets louder and more frantic. "_LUFFY, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW THEN I WILL TIE YOU TO THE TREE AND SET YOU ON FIRE! EITHER THAT OR DROWN YOU IN THE POOL! NOW LET ME THE FUCK OUT!_"

"What? No! You're gonna be mean to me if I do!"

"_I'M GONNA BE EVEN WORSE TO YOU IF YOU DON'T! NOW OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, DAMN IT!_"

It's quiet for a split second before:

"_AH! NO! GO AWAY, YOU DEMONIC RABBIT FROM HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME!_"

Usopp blinks before turning to look at the door. After hearing another screaming session from Ace —

"_OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, DAMN IT! I HATE LOLA!_"

—he turns his attention towards Sabo and looks a bit concerned. "He's really scared of her."

Sabo lets out a small chuckle. "Well, yeah, that was the point of this whole thing, right?"

"I mean," Usopp turns towards the door again —

"_BACK YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! GO BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM! AH FUCK! GET HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!_"

"—he seems _**really**_ scared, Sabo."

The blonde takes a breath and mumbles: "Petrified if you ask me," before shaking his head and turning towards Luffy. "Hey, you know he's scared."

Luffy just laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, but I don't know why. She's just a bunny."

"_OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!_"

Sabo shakes his head again. "No. What was our original plan, Lu?"

"To scare Ace—" Luffy looks back to the door, putting a finger up, thinking, then turns back to the blonde. "He's really scared, isn't he?"

Both Usopp and Sabo nod their heads.

"Then that means he doesn't wanna be a zombie." Usopp says as he's debating on whether he should back up from the door right now or keep pressing against it.

"But," Luffy turns to his classmate, "—what about all the salt he put in my breakfast? You agreed that he was trying to make me have some flavor so when he bit me then I wouldn't be just bloody and bland."

'_Okay, enough is enough._' Sabo lets out a sigh and turns to his… special friend. "Okay, Luffy," he ignores another rough push against the door and —

"_LET ME THE FUCK OUT ALREADY! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!_"

—starts talking to Luffy. "—Ace does not want to turn into a zombie."

"_DAMN IT! OPEN THIS DOOR! GET THIS DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME ALREADY! SHE'S SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME! FUCK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!_"

"Yes he does." Luffy protests. "He not only put lots of salt in my food but he also tried to eat me in my sleep."

Another sigh leaves Sabo's mouth. "He wasn't trying to eat you—"

"Yes he was."

"Wait," Usopp finally decides to get away from the door and scratches the side of his head. "—didn't you tell me that _**you**_ bit him?"

"Yeah, but that was only because I was mad at him and I couldn't do anything else to him. That was during our fight though."

"Which was the day before you came to the conclusion that he wanted to be a zombie."

"Yeah, so what?" Luffy blinks his eyes in confusion. What is Sabo trying to say?

"_HEY ASSHOLES! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU! IF SHE FUCKING TOUCHES ME THEN I'M KILLING ONE OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! LET ME OUT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_"

They all continue to ignore the extremely pissed threats.

"Then wouldn't that make _**you **_the one who wants to be the zombie, Luffy?"

"What? No way. Why would I wanna be a zombie?"

"Why would Ace wanna be a zombie?"

What is Sabo trying to say? "Because he was drooling on me—"

"And he only drools when?"

"He only drools when he's really sick or really comfortable…" It finally dawns on Luffy. Ace never wanted to be a zombie, did he? He just thought his brother wanted to change because Usopp let him read that awesome survival guide for the zombie apocalypse plus he and Usopp have been watching a lot that new zombie show.

Uh-oh.

"Oh… oh." Luffy lets go of the door and takes three steps away from the shed, seeing Usopp doing the same while Sabo turns to look at them with his back against the door. "He… never wanted to change, did he?"

Sabo just shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all."

"Oh," is all that Luffy can say. He really jumped the gun this time. Ace is gonna be so pissed at him. Ooooh, this would be a good time to go to someone's house just to let his brother cool down. There's no need for Ace to carry out his threats. None.

"_LUFFY! LET ME THE FUCK OUT THIS INSTANT!_"

Luffy scratches the side of his face. "I'm… gonna be in a lot of trouble, huh?" He turns to look at Usopp.

Usopp just bites his lower lip and slowly nods his head. He knows as much as the other two that he's gonna get in trouble from Ace too. The only reason why he's not freaking out so badly is because out of all three of them, he's the only one whose name hasn't been called out. Sure, Sabo's name was said once, but that's still a bad thing. As for Luffy… he may not see his friend alive after this.

Ugh…

This was such a bad idea.

Sabo turns around and takes a hold of the wooden board, taking it out of its place to unlock the door before he slowly opens it. Oh, this was a horrible thing to do to Ace. Ah, he should've stopped the two from talking him in to this. Either that or he should've just been a BRO instead. Yeah, that would've been a hell of a lot better than dealing with whatever Ace is about to do to all of them. Sure Luffy and Usopp would've been upset with him but it would've been worth it, especially since he has to deal with…

Sabo takes a step back by Usopp while the door pushes open. Luffy sees Lola hop out of the shed towards him and he quickly picks her up. Looking up he sees his brother. Ace's hair is a total mess; it looks like he was having the worst nightmare, tossing and turning throughout the entire night. His eyes look big, and red, and so angry and scared but mostly angry. His clothes are all ruffled and wrinkled. And there's sweat just dripping from his face down to his neck.

Oh.

Yeah.

This was totally a bad idea.

Usopp is the first to come to his senses, ignoring the hostility emitting from Ace's very core, and nervously turns to his friends. "Well, uh, y-yeah. I, uh, I gotta, um, go. Yeah, yeah, I gotta go."

Luffy frantically nods his head. "Uh, y-you too? Yeah, I, uh, gotta, um," he sees Lola, "—r-return Lola back to Nami. Y-yeah, Nami must miss her." He starts making his way to the gate, desperately needing to get away from his brother, now!

Usopp quickly nods his head and follows his friend. "Y-yeah, I'll just go with you."

They both turn and wave to Ace, ignoring the sudden need to kill aura coming from him. "S-se-see you later, Ace."

And just like that they disappear.

Sabo clasps his hands together and lets out a nervous laugh. "Ha, kids. What can we do with them? Haha." He doesn't dare turn to look at his friend right now less he wants to die. "Well, I'm, uh, I'm gonna head home now. D-don't really want my, um, dad going down my throat. Haha." Before he can take a step a painful grip tightly grabs his right shoulder, forcing him in place.

Sabo doesn't even think as he turns around. "Ace?"

He really shouldn't have turned to look at his friend. DEATH is written in his eyes.

"A-Ace, y-y-you know I didn't mean anything, right? They, uh, just asked me for help was all. We're… we're, uh, BROs. Yeah. BROs. You know, best besties. BROs. I-uh, got your back and you got mine."

"Oh, I got your fucking back alright."

_**7:13 p.m.**_

"So, how did you get Lola again?" Nami asks in her doorway with a raised eyebrow, holding her pet rabbit.

"Uh," Luffy and Usopp look at each other and sheepish smile at her. "—Nojiko let us borrow her…"

A questioning look goes on her face. "Why on earth would she—"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

All three of them turn to the direction of the scream. That sounds like Sabo.

Luffy blinks and looks over to Usopp only to notice that his friend is nowhere in sight and the only thing he can see is a trail of smoke going down the street before reaching the corner.

Nami recognizes the voice and looks at her pet before putting the pieces together. "You didn't…?"

All Luffy can do is give her a sheepish smile.

"_**LUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_"

Said teen turns back in the direction for a second and within that second does he hear the door slam shut and lock before he looks back at it, seeing that his friend is no longer there. Oh, crap. He's gonna have to go back home, huh?

"Oh crap baskets…"

"_**YOU'RE NEXT!**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L.J.V.<br>**_That's the second third to day 8. Oh my gosh. I feel so bad for Luffy and Sabo, but mostly Luffy. He has nowhere to go. I mean, he has other friends he can hang with but… he's gonna have to go home eventually, right? Oh, damn. I'm sorry Luffy.

Oh, my. Gosh. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Seriously. I meant to have this chapter out 3 months ago. 90 days ago! Again, I am so sorry. The reason I couldn't upload is because:  
>Good news: I have a job.<br>Bad news: I have a job.  
>So having a job is both good and bad. Good because I have a source of income once more. Bad because I work 10 hours 5 days a week and am so tired to where I can't do any of my hobbies when I come home.<p>

Enough of my own personal life and back to this. There's 1 more part to day 8 and it's gonna be fun and fun with fun people. All guys. All family. And that's all I'm gonna say. I can't tell you when I'll be able to upload again so I won't make any promises but until next time…

Take good care of yourself and

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!**

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
